Moi et Moi Seul !
by Lubilule-Malefoy
Summary: Harry, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Qui est ce jeune inconnu du nom de Tom ? Et pourquoi le traite-t-il si différemment ? Pour le découvrir, il va devoir plonger dans les Ténèbres, aux risques et périls de son coeur. LVxHP progressif
1. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres<strong>

Il faisait nuit. La lune était haute, et arborait son croissant d'un blanc éclatant. Le ciel était sans nuages. Les étoiles étaient visibles. Elles, et la lune somptueuse, éclairaient un jardin, remplit de haies magnifiquement bien taillées, allant dans un sens, puis dans un autre, mais toujours de façon cohérente. Parfois, l'on voyait se pavaner des paons albinos sur la pelouse verdoyante les jours d'été, triste les jours d'hiver. Une espèce extrêmement rare, que seule une famille richissime pourrait se procurer. Et, d'ailleurs, cette histoire commence, lors d'une réunion importante, dans le Manoir familiale d'une de ces « richissime » familles. Plus exactement la famille Malefoy.

Le Manoir. Grand. Sombre. Il semblait sans vie déjà dans la journée, mais il le semblait encore plus pendant cette nuit, qui, malgré la lueur éclatante de la lune et de ses étoiles, était toujours sombre et froid. Inspirant la peur. La lumière naturelle n'atteignant pas l'immense bâtisse. Son ombre gigantesque inspirait la frayeur. On pouvait la sentir du bout du nez, à des centaines de mètre de là, où on avait peine à voir la silhouette du bâtiment se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Un grand portail de fer forgé en interdisait l'accès, en plus des multiples barrières magiques dressées tout autour du Manoir. Son allure était semblable à son propriétaire, ainsi qu'à son actuel occupant. Et oui, le propriétaire et l'occupant n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes. Le propriétaire était Lucius Malefoy, chef actuel de la famille, et son occupant n'était autre que son chef. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, comme l'appelaient tous ces gens, ils utilisaient le surnom « Vous-Savez-Qui » entre eux, ils le craignaient plus que tout, pour toutes les horreurs sur les Moldus qu'il avait commises, sur ces personnes sans pouvoir magique et ignorant l'existence de leur monde. Ses fidèles quant à eux, comme Lucius par exemple, l'appelaient Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais tous ces noms ne sont que des pseudonymes de sa véritable puissance, du véritable nom qu'il s'était donné lui-même. Vous savez, ce nom… Que tout le monde à peur de prononcer… Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort. Cet homme. Ce monstre ? Certains lui donnaient ce titre. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire… Mais personne ne voulait la raconter. Pour tous ces gens, il était une sorte de tabou à lui tout seul. Cet homme. Ce Sang-Mêlé. Voici un long résumé de son histoire, de son parcours, du temps de Poudlard, d'avant et d'après, pour ensuite retourner à la situation initialement commencée…

« Lord Voldemort. Né Tom Marvolo Riddle. Fils de Tom Riddle, un Moldu et de Merope Gaunt, une sorcière, descendante de Salazar Serpentard lui-même ! Un des fondateurs de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard et un des plus grands sorcier de son siècle et de l'histoire. Sa mère, une sorcière presque Cracmol, était un jour tombée amoureuse de ce Moldu qui passait à cheval devant chez elle. Mais, elle, laide, et sorcière de surcroît, ne tenta jamais sa chance avec ce jeune homme, beau, grand, élégant, même-ci Moldu, à cause de l'influence de son père, Marvolo Gaunt, qui voulait qu'elle se mari avec un Sang Pur, comme elle, et toute sa famille. Cependant, un jour, son père et son frère Morfin Gaunt, furent emmenés au ministère pour divers assassinat de la part de son frère. Et elle se retrouva seule. Alors elle profita de l'absence de sa famille pour pouvoir, enfin, aimé qui elle voudrait. Se savant laide, elle prépara un puissant philtre d'amour, et un jour de grosse chaleur, où ce Moldu, Tom Riddle, passa devant chez elle, elle lui servit un verre d'eau où elle avait déverser la potion. L'effet fût immédiat, et le Moldu tomba amoureux de la sorcière.

« Ils s'enfuirent ensemble, mais, plusieurs temps plus tard, étant triste que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était pas réel, - car, rappelons le, un philtre d'amour, créé un faux amour, semblable au vrai, mais si il y a un arrêt de prise de la potion, les effets s'arrêtent – elle décida de le laisser tomber amoureux d'elle, sans le philtre, servit pendant des années. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, le Moldu la laissa seule, la rejeta violemment, ne se rendant évidemment pas compte, de combien de temps il était resté sous son emprise, sans argent, et, même si il ne le savait pas, un bébé dans le ventre.

Son cœur, déchiré par la tristesse, et sans de quoi vivre, elle vendit à un homme, - qui, on le saura plus tard, fut Mr. Barjow de la boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, Barjow et Beurk -, un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar lui-même. Mais l'homme, étant escroc, ne l'acheta que pour dix Gallions seulement. Dix malheureux petits Gallions. La femme, naïve, fut heureuse d'avoir réussi à trouver de l'argent. Cependant, un 31 décembre 1926, les contractions furent plus fortes. Et elle se rendit dans un orphelinat, et accoucha. Elle mourut juste après, trop faible, et n'eut le temps de dire, en rendant son dernier souffle, que le nom qu'elle voulait que son fils porte. Tom. Comme l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé. Marvolo. Comme le prénom de son père. Riddle. Le nom de famille de son amour et du père de son enfant.

« Et ce fut ainsi que Tom Marvolo Riddle, passa onze ans de sa vie dans un orphelinat. Onze années. Et au bout de ces onze années, un homme étrange vint le voir. Un homme étrange, qui arrivait à faire des choses. Comme lui. Il arrivait à faire de la Magie. Cet homme, Mr. Dumbledore, lui dit qu'il pourrait aller dans une école de Magie, nommée Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Brûlant d'impatience et d'indépendance, Tom alla lui-même sur le chemin de Traverse, sans être accompagné de qui que ce soit, et acheta ce dont il avait besoin, grâce à l'argent que lui avait donné le Professeur. Il alla donc à Poudlard. Envoyé à Serpentard, ce fut un élève plus que brillant, excellant dans toutes les matières. Réussissant ses examens avec brio. Mais derrière les masques, ayant apprit la vérité sur sa famille, il souhaita devenir plus fort… Immortel, invincible. Il exécra alors les Moldu. Ces êtres inférieurs.

« Lors de sa cinquième année, il réussit à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. La pièce que Salazar Serpentard avait réussit à cacher dans le château de Poudlard à l'insu des trois autres Fondateurs. Il en avait trouvé l'entrée, dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il avait parlé en Fourchelang, encore un héritage de son ancêtre, et l'entrée était apparue. Il avait également découvert le Basilique. Serpent légendaire, qui n'obéissait qu'au descendant de Salazar Serpentard, et si on croisait son regard directement, la mort nous attendait.

« Ensuite, il apprit l'existence de choses maléfiques, concentrées sur une très forte dose de Magie Noire. Les Horcruxes. Leur principe était simple en théorie. En effet, un Horcruxe pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. Et, c'était cela qui avait intéressé le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Horcruxe permettait d'enfermé à l'intérieur, un morceau de son âme. Il fit des recherches. Et trouva la façon de découper son âme, d'abord en deux, puis en sept morceaux. La solution était simple, même si odieuse. Pour couper son âme, il fallait… commettre un meurtre. Là, et seulement là, le choc pour l'âme d'avoir ôter la vie à quelqu'un, la coupait en deux. Sa première expérience, ou son premier meurtre, fut exécutée sur un clochard Moldu. Il enferma alors son bout d'âme dans son journal intime. Et les autres fragments, découpés au fil des années, furent enfermés, dans d'autres objets, dont le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, et une bague ayant appartenu à son Grand-Père.

« Du temps de Poudlard, vers ses seize ans, son apparence était magnifique. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, un visage fort séduisant, sans doute hérité de son père, et était d'une grande taille, avec de longs doigts fins. Il fut dans cette école des années 1938 à 1945. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il eut, comme dit plus tôt des résultats excellents, il fut nommé préfet, il eut la Médaille du mérite magique, un blason en argent le récompensant pour "Services spéciaux rendus à Poudlard" exposé à présent dans la salle des Trophées et fut Préfet-en-Chef en 1944. Donc, logiquement, ne fut-elle pas la surprise générale lorsque l'on apprit, que Tom Riddle, ce brillant élève, décida de travailler dans ce miteux magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes, Barjow et Beurk ?

« Environ dix années après avoir quitter Poudlard, il y revint pour demander auprès de Dumbledore, le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et là, le changement de physique fut flagrant pour le nouveau Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie. Le jeune homme autrefois si beau avait à présent le blanc des yeux injectés de sang, son visage n'était plus séduisant du tout, et il avait un teint maladif, cireux, trop pâle… déformé ? Le poste lui fut refusé, et ce fut avec rage, que l'héritier Riddle maudit tous ceux qui hériteraient de ce poste.

« Cependant, l'évènement le plus important de sa vie, fut celui qui suit. Un de ces Mangemort – c'est ainsi qu'il nommait ses fidèles qui suivaient ses idéaux, entre autre, exterminer les Moldus – Severus Snape, l'informa d'une prophétie à son égard. Elle disait qu'un garçon qui naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet de cette année1980, serait capable de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux enfants étaient nés à la fin du mois. Neville Londubat, et Harry Potter. Il se rendit chez la famille Potter, car la prophétie disait également qu'il avait combattu par trois fois les parents du garçon. James et Lily Potter, savaient que Le Lord voulait tuer Harry, alors ils firent un sortilège de Fidelitas. Ce sortilège consistait à choisir un Gardien Du Secret qui lui seul pouvait dire où se trouvait l'habitat de ceux qui l'avaient nommé. Mais, malheureusement, le Gardien que le couple Potter avait choisit, se révéla être un agent double auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lui révéla l'endroit. Le traître Petter Pettigrow.

« Dans la soirée du 31 octobre 1981, Le Lord arriva à Godric's Hollow, là où vivaient les Potter. Il entra dans leur demeure, et tua James Potter sur le seuil lorsqu'il essaya de l'empêcher de rentrer. Et curieusement, lorsqu'il fut face à Lily Potter, il lui proposa de l'épargner. Ce geste fut étrange, en sachant son aversion pour les Moldus, et Lily en était une. Mais elle refusa, se tenant face à lui, l'empêchant de tuer son bébé. Mais, il lui jeta un sort de la Mort, et elle tomba sur le sol, sans vie. Cependant, il se passa quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait à ce moment là. Le Sacrifice que Lily Potter, née Evans, venait de faire, était un acte de magie très ancien qui protégea le jeune Harry de tout juste un an. Lorsqu'il voulut l'achever, le sortilège mortel ne le toucha pas, mais ricocha sur lui, le touchant à la place, ne laissant au bébé, qu'une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut de la circulation pendant de nombreuses années. Jusqu'à l'entrée du jeune Harry Potter à Poudlard, où, très faible, il survit grâce au sang de Licorne et en partageant un corps avec un autre. Plus exactement, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal du moment, c'est-à-dire en 1991. Le Professeur Quirrell. Il voulut s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, pour pouvoir devenir réellement immortel, mais le jeune Harry déjoua ses plans. Une nouvelle fois. Il se retira alors pendant plusieurs années. Jusqu'à la quatrième année du jeune Potter à Poudlard. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulait, et il ordonna à un de ses hommes de rajouter le nom de Harry dans la coupe de feu. Une coupe magique qui permettait de décider qui serait participant au Tournoi.

« Tout ce passa comme prévu. Harry parvint à gagner toutes les épreuves, avec un autre gamin du nom de Cédric Diggory. La dernière épreuve du Tournoi se déroulait dans un labyrinthe, et pour pouvoir en sortir, il fallait toucher le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Sauf que, le Trophée avait été transformé en portoloin, ce qui emmena les deux étudiants dans le cimetière où étaient enterrés le père et les grands-parents du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Le jeune Diggory fut tuer, Harry attaché à la tombe, et grâce à Peter Pettigrow, qui avait aussi le nom de Queudver, il pu enfin « ressuscité ». Car, après sa défaite trois ans plus tôt, il avait recouvré un semblant de corps, mais hideux. Il avait la taille d'un bébé, des yeux rouges et flamboyants, entièrement chauve, un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, des bras et des jambes frêles et graciles, et sa peau était recouverte d'écailles noires et rougeâtres. Son fidèle serviteur le plongea dans une étrange mixture où il rajouta un os de son père, une de ses mains, et du sang de Harry Potter.

« Et là, il ressuscita. Enfin. Son apparence avait encore changée. Il avait la taille d'un grand homme squelettique, de grands doigts longs, la peau d'une couleur surnaturelle, tellement blanche et morbide, des yeux rouges sang, paraissant encore plus brillants dans l'obscurité, avec des pupilles verticales, semblables à celles d'un chat, toujours chauve, avec un visage encore plus livide qu'une tête de mort, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guises de narines, à la manière des serpents. Il se regarda. Il avança vers le jeune Potter, toujours attaché, et tendit le doigt vers lui, et toucha son front, juste à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Enfin ! Enfin, il pouvait le toucher !

« Mais, étant futé, le jeune garçon s'échappa et le Lord, renaissant de ses cendres, une nouvelle fois, convoqua tout ses Mangemorts, dont ceux qu'il fit évader d'Azkaban. Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, les frères et sœurs Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Nott, les Lestranges, Avery, Dolohov, Rosier, Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley, et… Malefoy. »

C'est ainsi que nous retournons à notre situation initiale au Manoir Malefoy. Nous étions au début de la sixième année d'étude pour le jeune Potter. À la fin de l'année précédente, il avait combattu Potter et Dumbledore, son ancien mentor, au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait perdu le combat et s'était retirer dans son ancien manoir, là où il avait assassiné son père et ses grands-parents. Le Manoir Riddle, en Albanie. Mais, se rappelant des anciens souvenirs, certes mauvais, du temps où il avait son ancienne forme de bébé hideux, il décida de changer d'habitat, et désigna celui d'un de ses fidèles. Le Manoir Malefoy. Ce qui lui apportait, assez de sécurité d'une certaine manière. Le chef de famille était très haut placé au Ministère et pouvait ainsi contrôler les employés qu'il n'avait pas réussi à soudoyer et à ranger de leur côté.

En ce moment même, Le Lord Noir était assis au bout de la longue table de salon du Manoir Malefoy. Aux autres places, se trouvaient la majorité de ses Mangemorts. En ce moment même, ils étaient en pleine réunion. Le fils Malefoy allait être marqué lors des vacances d'octobre. Et les discussions allaient bon train. Le Lord se taisait et écoutait les remarques de ses fidèles au sujet de l'héritier de la famille. Fenrir Greyback, ce loup-garou répugnant, mais utile, s'en léchait les babines d'avance… Il était ravi qu'un petit comme lui soit parmi eux. Lui qui n'aime pas les « enfants », c'était étonnant de sa part. Mais si il restait seul avec lui, il n'allait sûrement pas lui apprendre à jouer au Scrabble, mais bien autre chose… Bellatrix, quant à elle, n'arrêtait pas de faire des éloges sur son neveu, et était sûr que ce serait un fidèle serviteur pour son Maître. Elle lui avait assuré que c'était un étudiant brillant, excellent en potion. Ce que Severus avait confirmé, étant donné que c'était un de ses élèves. Cependant…

Cependant, ceux qui auraient dû être les plus heureux de cette nouvelle, ne semblaient pas s'en réjouir tellement. Mr et Mrs Malefoy étaient enfoncés dans leur siège, une mine grave sur leur visage. Enfin, Lucius Malefoy, même si honoré de la décision de son Maître, semblait juste inquiet, et impatient. Son Maître lui ayant dit qu'il aurait une mission à confier à son fils. Tandis que Narcissa… Elle, semblait fort mécontente. Elle avait gardé un visage fermé et semblait contrarié. Et n'hésitait pas à lancer des regards à faire fondre la glace sur Greyback, lorsqu'il disait des choses trop… érotiques, à propos de son enfant. Et lui disait, sur un ton bas mais menaçant, que si il s'approchait de son « bébé », elle s'occuperait elle-même de son cas, loup-garou ou pas. Et d'ailleurs, elle lançait parfois des regards outrés à sa sœur, pour dire des choses à propos de son fils et de son parcours, qu'elle-même ignorait… Et se vexait encore plus lorsque son mari se joignit à la conversation, confirmant ses paroles. Alors elle se renfrogna, restant droite, et arborant un masque de froideur sur son visage lisse.

Le Lord s'amusait de cette situation, même si il ne laissait rien paraître. Son visage gardant toujours une expression neutre. Il laissait son regard passer d'un fidèle à un autre. Il savait très bien que certains n'étaient de son coté juste parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Evidemment. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être comme Bellatrix Lestranges, celle qui s'était sacrifiée, ou plutôt, laisser emprisonnée à Azkaban, avec son mari et deux autres « vrais » fidèles, juste pour lui.

- Maître ?

Le Lord tourna la tête pour voir qui lui adressait la parole.

- Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Dit-il de sa voix à la fois froide, douce, et traînante.

- Il se fait tard, et Dumbledore risque de se poser des questions si je ne rentre pas à Poudlard.

- Soit. Mais restes un peu Severus, je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi …en privé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, sans attendre une réaction ou une réponse de son Mangemort. Toutes les discussions, pourtant animées, s'arrêtèrent dans un même temps, faisant régner le silence dans la Salle. Tous les regards s'étaient également tournés vers lui. Ses fidèles attendaient patiemment que leur Maître prenne la parole. Il fit glisser son regard sur chacun d'entre eux, un à un. Certains étaient vraiment terrorisés, et d'autre dans un état second. Il se décida à élever la voix.

- Mes chers fidèles… Je pense que nous avons réglés un certain nombre de choses ce soir, et ce sera suffisant. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il fit un large geste du bras, et tous se levèrent dans un même ensemble, s'inclinèrent et disparurent un à un dans un « plop » sonore. Les seuls restés présents étaient les couples Malefoy et Lestranges, dont le mari était accompagné de son frère, et bien sûr, Severus. Ils se mirent en ligne en face de leur Maître, la tête légèrement baissée en signe de soumission.

- Lucius, Narcissa… Je sais que cette demeure est la votre, mais je me permets de vous demander de disposer dans vos appartements.

- Bien sûr Maître, comme bon vous semblera Maître. Avait dit Lucius Malefoy de sa voix aristocratique. Viens Narcissa.

Celle-ci s'inclina et disposa, accompagnée de son mari.

- Rodolphus et Rabastan, je vous demanderais d'exécuter la tâche que je vous ai demandée, tout de suite.

- Bien Maître. Dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble, avant de eux aussi disparaître.

- Et toi Bellatrix…

- Oui, Maître ? Dit-elle, les yeux plein d'adoration.

- Je veux que tu transmettes un message à Greyback de ma part. Tu lui diras, que si Draco échoue… Il sera à lui. Ensuite tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Maître.

Et elle disparut à son tour.

Le Lord soupira légèrement, avant de se souvenir de la présence d'un dernier de ses Mangemort. Severus Snape. Il se tourna vers lui.

- Vous vouliez me parler Maître ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de ton don avec les potions. Suis-moi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa devant lui et monta les Grands Escaliers qui menait à l'étage du dessus. Il traversa énormément de couloir, avant d'arriver dans la partie du Manoir la moins utiliser vu son état, même si elle était dans un état impeccable. Il se posta devant une porte, et d'un geste las du bras, elle s'ouvrit.

Le Professeur Snape suivit le Lord dans la pièce et découvrit qu'il s'agissait un fait d'un laboratoire de potion. Il en fit le tour en voyant avec étonnement et ravissement tout un tas de produits extrêmement chers et extrêmement rares.

- Si je puis me permettre Maître… Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ?

Un sourire étira un instant les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il dit de sa voix froide.

- C'est très simple. Je veux que tu me confectionnes une potion, qui ait le pouvoir de me redonner mon ancienne apparence. Et je veux également pouvoir reprendre celle-ci sur commande. Finit-il en montrant son corps d'un geste de la main.

Le potionniste déglutit. Comment allait-il faire ? Ce devait être extrêmement complexe à préparer. Et avec ses cours, il aurait sûrement du mal à faire des recherches.

- Maître…

- Je sais qu'elle est difficile à préparer. J'ai moi-même essayé et je n'y suis pas arrivé. Alors je compte sur toi. J'aimerais qu'elle soit prête pour les vacances de Décembre, au plus tard, si possible bien sûr. Je connais la difficulté que tu pourrais rencontré lors de la confection de cette potion.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois que le Lord se montrait compréhensif et… compatissant ? Non, Impossible.

- Bien Maître. Je ferais tout mon possible pour répondre à votre demande.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer.

Son serviteur s'inclina et disparut dans un « plop » sonore. Voldemort laissa un véritable sourire… autant le dire, de sadique apparaître sur son visage. Enfin, son plan pourrait voir le jour. Il savait que Severus réussirait. Même si il avait quelques doutes quant à sa fidélité, il savait qu'il le ferait. Et qu'il le ferait bien. Il pourrait enfin prendre sa vengeance sur ce sale marmot…

- À nous deux… Harry Potter.

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Alors, Review ? <strong>


	2. Le Survivant

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEWS<span> :** Merci à **anonyme** (qui m'a d'ailleurs rappelée que je devais prévenir d'un Spoil, merci...), à** Emiiliya**, **Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing**, **xxxsecretxxx**, **Yukimai-chan**,** Ano Nym** (très original comme pseudo soit dit en passant...), **chloe**, **stormtrooper2** (toutes tes questions trouveront leur réponses dans les prochains chapitres...), **fuhatsu** ( Pas de quoi être aussi impatiente ^^ ), **Kahorie** et **petit-dragon 50** pour vos reviews qui m'ont été d'une grande aide pour écrire la suite ! Merci encore, et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez votre avis pour les chapitres à venir, histoire de savoir si ma fiction vous plaît toujours ou pas !

Biz !

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong> : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes ou répétitions, il m'arrive rarement de me relire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le Survivant <strong>

Harry Potter, seize ans, appelé communément Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. En effet, Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans, qui sont maintenant décédés, était le seul être humain à avoir jamais survécu au Sortilège de la Mort. Et grâce, ou à cause, de cet évènement, il était devenu célèbre. Oh, bien sûr, il avait le droit à tous les éloges possibles, un bon nombre de fans, un bon nombre de filles lui courant après, y compris Ginny Weasley, la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il avait le droit à des choses gratuites, à des remerciements… Et tout le bazar qui accompagnait cette célébrité. Cette célébrité étouffante. Une célébrité dans laquelle il n'en pouvait plus, voulant vivre une vie tranquille et normale. Une célébrité qu'il haïssait.

Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'il avait découvert cette foutu prophétie dans le département des mystères, il avait apprit qu'il devait tuer Lord Voldemort, ou alors… Ou alors ce serait lui qui mourrait. _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, disait la prophétie. Charmante perspective. En gros il avait le poids de tout l'espoir de la communauté sorcière sur ses épaules à seize ans. Et en bon Gryffondor, il culpabilisait sur le fait que si il n'arrivait pas à tuer Voldemort, les Moldus seraient également touchés.

Il soupira. Assis dans son fauteuil favori, près de la fenêtre de la Tour Gryffondor. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. La Lune était pleine et une pluie fine tapait contre les carreaux. Il était trois heures trente-cinq du matin et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'était réveillé une heure et quelques auparavant, sans pouvoir se rendormir. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause du Lord et de ses sensations étranges et douloureuses qui le paralysaient. C'était pour une toute autre chose. La cause de cette insomnie ? Son nom ? Ginny Weasley.

Ginerva Weasley, fille de Arthur et Molly Weasley, sœur de Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, et Ron Weasley, qui ce dernier était son meilleur ami. Jolie jeune fille d'un an de moins que lui, longs cheveux roux, signe caractéristique de la famille, et yeux de biche. Mensurations poitrine d'une taille coincée entre l'orange et le pamplemousse. Elle avait un bon sens de l'humour et de la répartie. Elle avait un fort caractère, sans doute était-ce à cause d'avoir vécu pendant tant d'années avec tous ses frères, dont Fred et George, les plus turbulents.

Donc, son problème était que, comme dit plus haut, toutes les filles lui couraient après. Un peu beaucoup à cause de sa célébrité, mais aussi sa façon d'être aussi naturel et de ne pas prendre la grosse tête, de sa gentillesse, de sa tendresse, de sa naïveté, de sa force physique et morale, de ses yeux magnifique, héritage de sa défunte mère, d'un vert émeraude éclatant, et de ses cheveux noirs en bataille, dont il tenait de son père, qui lui donnaient un look saut du lit, ou ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau comme le disait Malefoy, que les filles adoraient littéralement. Allez savoir pourquoi….

Et une de ces furies… Pardon, de ces filles, était Ginny Weasley. Elle était complètement amoureuse de lui depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard et qu'il l'avait rencontrée à la gare de King Cross pour prendre le train qui allait enfin l'amener à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Elle le fixait sans cesse, le suivait sans cesse, partout où il allait, et comme ils étaient dans la même Maison, même la Salle Commune était un endroit « dangereux ». Oui, dangereux. Les admiratrices, fans, ou tout ce que vous voulez, étaient dangereuses dans leur genre. Dans leur façon d'être, d'agir… Déjà qu'il n'était pas en sécurité dehors avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, maintenant il ne pouvait même plus être en sécurité à l'intérieur du château avec toutes ses harpies… Excusez-moi, fans.

Et donc, la question de ce soir était : Comment faire pour se débarrasser d'elle et de toutes ces dingues ? Il fallait faire preuve d'une grande réflexion… Car, en tant que bon Gryffondor, il ne voulait pas blesser leur pauvre petit cœur… donc, il fallait leur dire de dégager, de le laisser tranquille, de le lâcher, d'arrêter de le faire chier, d'arrêter de lui envoyer divers cadeaux ou cartes, ou d'arrêter d'essayer de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour… en douceur. Ce qui n'était pas chose simple, car, il était encore plus sur les nerfs en ce moment, étant donné qu'Hermione, qui était soi-disant sa meilleure amie, ne faisait rien pour l'aider en poussant la jeune Weasley à essayer de lui parler et de lui déclarer son amour. Donc, ça n'allait pas être une chose aisée à réaliser.

Heureusement que cet après midi il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard d'organisée. Il pourrait enfin décompresser. Surtout qu'il l'attendait depuis longtemps cette première sortie. Aujourd'hui nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, en plein automne, et malgré ce court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée, il avait eut certains problèmes.

D'une part, ces furies et Ginny. D'autre part… Il y avait les leçons avec Dumbledore. En effet, le 7 septembre, le directeur fou de paire de chaussettes et de bonbons au citron lui avait donné sa première leçon. Harry, lui, pensait que ce serait un entraînement au combat, mais il ne se passa pas du tout ce qu'il espérait. En fait, Dumbledore, sortit une Pensine et lui montra des souvenirs. Les siens, ou ceux d'autres personnes. Ce que le directeur voulait faire, était que le jeune Gryffondor connaisse le passé de son ennemi. Il voulait l'aider à comprendre ce pourquoi Tom Riddle était devenu Voldemort. Comment et pourquoi.

Alors ce 7 septembre, il vit. Il fit la rencontre, si on peut le dire ainsi, de la famille de Voldemort. Il fit la rencontre de la famille Gaunt, la famille du coté de sa mère. La famille Gaunt était descendante directe d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, et d'un des fondateurs de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Le Sang-Pur, Salazar Serpentard. Son grand-père, Marvolo Gaunt, était un homme petit, avec des cheveux courts et drus, un visage ridé, et possédait des petits yeux bruns et brillants. L'oncle de Voldemort, Morfin Gaunt, était ce qu'on pourrait appelé, un détraqué. L'idée de son mental était renforcée par son apparence. Il portait des haillons, ses cheveux étaient tellement maculés de crasse, qu'on arrivait même pas à en définir la couleur, et ses petits yeux sombres regardaient dans des directions opposées. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était également un Fourchelang.

Et enfin… Enfin, sa mère. Merope Gaunt. Dans le souvenir, elle ne devait avoir que dix-huit ans à peine. Elle possédait des cheveux ternes, raides. Son visage était on ne peut plus banal. Ses traits étaient lourds, et sa peau était pâle. Peut-être plus qu'à la normale. Et tout comme son frère, ses yeux regardaient dans des directions différentes. Son père la brutalisait et la traitait de Cracmol et autres joyeusetés du même genre, d'un ton sarcastique, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'ils étaient les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Elle aussi portait des vêtements en lambeaux, et elle portait un lourd médaillon en or ayant appartenu au fondateur.

Il vit également, même si brièvement, Tom Riddle, premier du nom. Un bel homme aux cheveux sombres et aux traits fins. Très bel homme. Vraiment. Il comprenait pourquoi la fille Gaunt était tombée sous son charme.

Lorsqu'il ressortit du souvenir, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés, comment Merope avait été abandonné par son époux, lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle était une sorcière. Comment elle mourut en mettant au monde son enfant, dans un orphelinat, où ses dernières paroles furent le nom pour son ange devenu démon… Tom. Marvolo. Riddle.

Il repensait encore à tout ça. Assis sur son fauteuil. Près de la fenêtre. Aux environs de cinq heures trente du matin à présent. Le temps était passé si vite… Il vit dehors, le soleil se lever. La lumière qu'il apportait, douce et chaleureuse, donnait au ciel des teintes bleutées tirant sur le vert d'eau. Il soupira une énième fois. Car bientôt, tout le monde descendra dans la Salle Commune et il ne pourrait plus être dans sa tranquillité, tous lui rappelant qui il était. Le Survivant. L'Elu. Celui qui devrait vaincre ou périr.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Ignorant ce son, Harry continuait de regarder par la fenêtre, se perdant dans la contemplation de ce paysage.

- Salut Harry.

L'héritier Potter tourna lentement la tête vers la source de cette salutation et tomba nez à nez avec Neville Londubat. Ce dernier était un des compagnons de chambre du brun et un de ses amis depuis sa première année. Il devait faire à peu près la même taille que lui, mais était plus rond. Il avait des cheveux d'un châtain foncé coupés courts et de petits yeux marron.

- Tu es encore parti cette nuit. J'espère que tes insomnies se calmeront. À plus tard.

Son ami joufflu lui sourit et il remonta dans leur dortoir. Le Survivant… Non, Harry. Juste Harry Potter, se leva et s'étira. Quelques uns de ses os craquèrent. Après tout, il était resté plusieurs heures dans la même position. Il regarda sa montre, le petit déjeuner commençait vers les sept heures… Il avait encore un peu plus de vingt minutes devant lui. Mais il n'avait pas encore vu ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'en avait pas encore eut le temps… Tant pis, il les verrait au repas.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et dévala les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. Il avait un devoir de potion à rendre. Bizarrement, le professeur Snape avait accepté qu'il lui rende son parchemin « oublié » dans son dortoir pour le lendemain de la date limite. Même si il devait le rendre à la première heure, ce n'était jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS arrivé au Maître des Potions de donner à ses élèves du temps supplémentaire pour rendre leur parchemin. D'autres élèves avaient évidemment essayer de profiter de ce changement de comportement, mais il semblerait que l'accord donné à Harry n'ait été qu'un micro moment de faiblesse, qui ne dura pas, malheureusement pour les autres, qui se retrouvèrent avec une retenue à faire avec Rusard.

Il se retrouva devant le bureau de son professeur. Il prit une grande inspiration, et frappa trois coups distincts sur la porte en bois. Après quelques secondes et le cliquetis d'un déverrouillage, la chauve-souris des cachots apparut dans l'encadrement de ladite porte. Déjà qu'il avait une tête à faire peur en temps normal, là, il était vraiment effrayant. Il portait ses habituels vêtements noirs, avait toujours des cheveux aussi gras, un nez crochus, et des yeux noirs effrayants… Cependant, sous ces yeux, se trouvaient d'immenses cernes, et son teint déjà pâle était carrément livide. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire fuir un fantôme… Même Peeves, qui ne semble avoir peur de personne à part le Baron Sanglant fuirait devant une tronche pareille.

- Que me voulez-vous Potter ? lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Tient ? Son professeur qui se souvenait tout le temps de tout avait un trou de mémoire ? Vraiment étrange… Lui qui était réputé pour sa capacité à tout retenir, sans jamais prendre de notes…

- Et bien, vous m'avez vous-même demandé de venir vous apportez mon devoir, monsieur.

Le professeur Snape posa ses yeux sur le parchemin tendu vers lui, que tenait le jeune Gryffondor. Ensuite, son regard changea de direction pour aller rencontrer celui, vert émeraude, de son élève. Il lui tendit sa main, et Harry déposa son devoir dans celle-ci. Severus referma sèchement ses doigts dessus, et emporta les notes du jeune Potter avec lui, en refermant violemment la porte au nez de celui-ci.

- D'accord… Et encore plus exécrable que d'habitude avec ça…

De l'autre coté de la porte il entendit vaguement un « Dix points en moins pour insolence… ». Il haussa les épaules, en se disant que de toutes façons il les rattraperait. Avec l'aide d'Hermione ou non. Et oui, sa meilleure amie, bien qu'elle ne veuille en aucun cas pénaliser sa maison, avait décrété qu'elle ne les aiderait plus autant pour les réponses en classe, ou pour leurs devoirs à Ron et à lui-même. Ah oui, et petite précision de plus. Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis août dernier. En effet, elle et Harry avaient passés leurs vacances au Terrier, et lors d'une soirée, Ron, un peu éméché déclara qu'il fallait sauver, et donner des droits aux elfes de maisons, cette dernière lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et depuis, et bien… c'était le grand amour et ils étaient inséparables. Donc le brun se sentait parfois, ou… non, franchement, il se sentait, tout le temps, carrément mis à l'écart.

Il remonta tranquillement les marches pour se aller au rez-de-chaussée, et pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où le repas devait commencer dans quelques minutes. Ce que son ventre ne manqua pas de lui rappeler en gargouillant bruyamment. Il traversa le Hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers les immenses portes en bois et en fer qui s'ouvrirent à son arrivée. La Grande Salle était déjà presque pleine malgré l'heure matinale, et plusieurs élèves étaient en train de déguster les merveilleux mets que les elfes avaient préparés.

Il tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor et vit que tous les garçons de son dortoir étaient déjà là. Ronald Weasley, qui était encore collé à Hermione soit dit en passant, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat, qu'il avait croisé ce matin. D'ailleurs, en le voyant, le garçon au visage lunaire lui fit un signe ample du bras pour qu'il vienne se joindre à eux. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'installa entre Dean et Seamus tout en saluant ses deux meilleurs amis, qui après leur petit bonjour au brun, continuèrent de se fouiller les amygdales…

Harry grignota plus qu'il ne mangea, ayant bizarrement perdu l'appétit en voyant ses deux amis de toujours se rouler des pelles juste devant son nez. Pas que cela le dérange qu'ils soient fous amoureux, mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher pendant quelques minutes… ? C'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas là pour tenir la chandelle tout de même. D'ailleurs il leur avait mis les points sur les « i » lorsqu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, justement à propos de ce manque d'attention… Enfin, il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt, mais il ne voulait juste pas que ses amis oublient qu'il existait. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir percuté leur cerveau. Autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Déjà qu'il s'ennuyait ferme avec les deux zigotos qui s'embrassaient langoureusement… Ca faisait tellement guimauve… Et puis Dean et Seamus qui se lançaient des œillades très suggestives… Puis, Neville qui parlait de botanique, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde… Mais là, là, c'était vraiment un gros manque de bol, pour que, arrivant dans la Grande Salle, et poussant Dennis Crivey, qui était tranquillement assis en face de lui, la Ginny s'assis devant lui. Alors là, c'était vraiment une journée pourrie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

La rousse le salua avec énergie, et commença à blablater de tout et de rien, sur sa vie personnelle, sur les rumeurs… D'ailleurs j'ai malencontreusement oublié de dire que Ginny était une vraie commère. À Serpentard c'était Pansy Parkinson, et bien à Gryffondor c'était Ginerva Weasley.

Après quelques potins racontés à la va vite, Harry se leva presque brusquement, énervé et la tête enflée par tant de bavardages inutiles, prétextant une envie pressante. Bien évidemment, il n'en était rien. C'était juste pour avoir le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires dans la tour Gryffondor, et de redescendre, car leur premier cours de la journée était botanique. Suivit de… Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avec… Oh non ! Dolorès Ombrage qui était restée une année de plus, malheureusement, et en plus avec l'accord de Dumbledore. Le gros crapaud rose bonbon. Beurk ! Il allait encore s'ennuyer ferme, avec ces cours, de soi-disant « théorie ». Comment pourraient-ils se défendre correctement au dehors s'il n'y avait pas de pratique ! Et cette sale mégère lui avait demandé contre qui ils allaient pouvoir se défendre, vu que le monde était en « parfaite sécurité ».

L'héritier Potter soupira. _« Parfaite sécurité, pff, mon cul ouais…_ » Pensa-t-il. Il y avait juste un peu Voldemort et ses fidèles qui terrorisaient les Moldus, et leur groupe s'agrandissait de plus en plus, en essayant de trouver de nouveaux Mangemorts. Ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire, malgré les réticences que l'on pourrait croire de la part des sorciers. Et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, bon nombre de ces sorciers avaient le même point de vue que le « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Il poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme en plus que deux morceaux… Il était vraiment pressé d'être à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard cet après midi. Histoire de décompresser.

**oOoOoOo**

Horrible. La matinée avait été horrible. D'abord, ce cours double de Botanique avec les Serpentard, où, à cause de Crabbe et Goyle, ils avaient été condamnés à lire sept chapitres de leur manuel : _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_. Une vraie torture. Qui d'ailleurs avait continuée avec le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal en compagnie de la dondon rose qui ne méritait pas d'être aussi fière, j'ai nommée Dolorès Ombrage, dont le contrat avait été renouvelé par la Ministère, heureusement, pas pour une année complète... Elle les avait obligés à relire le chapitre trente quatre, _Absence de représailles et négociations_ de cet affreux livre terriblement ennuyeux de théorie magique conseillé par le Ministère de la Magie, qui portait bien son nom : _Théorie des stratégies des défenses magiques_.

Le repas été passé, et enfin, ENFIN la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard allait commencée. Il allait pouvoir décompressé. Être tranquillement installé sur un siège et boire une Bièreaubeurre aux _Trois Balais_. Ca, c'était un bon programme. Sauf que, le sort ayant décidé de s'acharner sur lui aujourd'hui… Comment dire… Vous savez tous, que pour une sortie il faut forcément un accompagnateur ? Et bien, là cet accompagnateur, étant donné que Rusard ait été convoqué pour on ne sait quoi, ce fut le professeur Snape qui alla à Pré-Au-Lard avec les élèves. Quelle barbe…

Harry, entouré par Ron et Neville, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Finalement, le Maître des Potions n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Il se contentait d'encadrer le groupe d'élève et faisait quelques représailles ou remarques à certains ou certaines, mais sinon, il était… normal. Ce qui était parfaitement anormal chez le professeur, mais bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cependant, ce qui était plus inquiétant… Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui… Donc, ce qui était le plus, inhabituel, dans son comportement était qu'il semblait fatigué, épuisé en permanence, déambulant dans les couloirs d'un air morne, sans vie. Du moins, encore plus que d'habitude.

Cependant, Harry n'y fit pas plus attention que d'habitude et profita pleinement de son après-midi. Ils allèrent tout d'abord à la fin de l'allée principale, chez _Scribenpenne, _car Ronald avait encore cassé une de ces plumes. Ensuite, Dean et Seamus obligèrent les autres à les accompagnés chez _Madame Pieddodu_ … Evidemment, les autres les laissèrent entrés sans eux, il y avait définitivement beaucoup trop de dentelles dans ce salon de thé. D'ailleurs, le rouge et or vit avec amusement, Draco Malefoy, se faire traîner de force à l'intérieur par Pansy Parkinson, sous les rires de ses « amis » Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Ensuite, Hermione voulu faire un autre détour par _Gaichiffon_, pour acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussette dépareillée pour Dobby. Et enfin, ENFIN, après un énième détour par le magasin de farces et attrapes de _Zonko_, et la confiserie _Honeydukes_, les trois amis se rendirent aux _Trois Balais_, le pub dirigé par Madame Rosmerta.

Harry rentra le premier, vu que les deux autres étaient encore en train de se bécoter, et… d'un coup, comme ça, l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de ce dernier s'en allèrent subitement. La cause de cette baisse de tension immédiate était du à… l'aspect plein, extrêmement plein, du pub. Derrière les verres de ses lunettes, il ne voyait plus une seule place dans l'endroit, qui était plus que bondé. La déprime prenait place petit à petit dans son cœur et son esprit, balayant l'euphorie qui la précédait. Mais, lorsqu'il allait se retourner pour dire à ses amis qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour eux, il remarqua, à coté d'une fenêtre, presque au fond de la salle, une table de quatre… Où une seule place était occupée. Le calcul était vite fait.

Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers la table en question. En chemin, il espéra que les places n'étaient pas déjà prises ou que la personne déjà présente n'attendait personne, ou accepterait qu'ils prennent place. Il ralentit l'allure lorsqu'il se posa lesdites questions. Et si il se faisait jeté comme une des veilles chaussettes de Dumbledore devant tout le pub ? M'ouais, au moins ça lui ferait un peu de changement dans sa vie. Alors il avança de nouveau, même si lentement. Plus que quelques mètres. Plus que quelques centimètres… Il contourna la table. L'inconnu était placé coté fenêtre et dos au reste de la salle. Harry se plaça en face de lui et lui demanda d'une voix hésitante…

- Excusez moi… Est-ce que mes amis et moi pouvons nous asseoir à cette table ?

L'inconnu était vêtu d'une longue cape d'une teinte foncée, dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête. Il leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Quand ils rencontrèrent les siens, Harry eut une décharge électrique qui lui traversa tout le corps. Ces yeux… Ils étaient d'un noir profond avec, étrangement, une légère teinte d'un rouge foncé qui les parsemait. L'inconnu leva ses mains et rabattit sa capuche… Et là, il pu voir son visage. Cet homme était vraiment magnifique. Un visage fin, avec les traits de la même caractéristique, une bouche bien dessinée, et des cheveux noirs charbon qui encadraient son visage. Il était vraiment …séduisant. Cet inconnu lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne savait plus qui. Et enfin, l'homme qui devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ou peut-être trente ans au maximum, lui répondit.

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème, jeune homme.

Sa voix… Elle était douce, un peu grave, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus charmant. Le jeune Gryffondor le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, avant de relever la tête, essayant de retrouver ses amis du regard. Il les trouva, après un instant de recherche. Il fit un large signe du bras, et Ron, après avoir réussi à arrêter d'embrasser Hermione, le vit, et lui fit signe qu'il allait chercher les boissons. Le rouge et or brun acquiesça et soupira lorsqu'il vit la queue qu'il y avait au bar. Il voyait également Madame Rosmerta lancer des jurons à droite et à gauche, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il y avait tant de monde aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre plus que ça, vu les bénéfices que ça lui rapporterait.

Il s'installa en face de l'homme, qui le regardait toujours en souriant. Le jeune rouge et or était un peu déstabilisé par ce regard, et par le personnage en particulier qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Avant, il en avait légèrement marre de ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'arrêtaient pas d'être collés l'un à l'autre, mais là, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'ils viennent. Et vite, si possible.

- Désolé de vous fixer ainsi, mais je me posais une question. Ne seriez-vous pas Harry Potter ?

Ah. Juste à cause de ça. Il allait répondre que non, pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de lui faire des éloges, qu'on arrête de le féliciter pour ce qu'il avait fait à Voldemort, qu'on arrête de lui dire bonne chance parce qu'il était l'Elu, mais il n'en fit rien, et répondit simplement d'un air las, en remontant ses cheveux pour dévoiler sa cicatrice.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Il remit ses cheveux sur son front et attendit la réaction de l'homme, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à celle là.

- Ca doit être difficile d'être l'Elu, non ? Avoir l'espoir de toute la communauté sorcière sur les épaules, et l'idée que si on ne fait rien, ou que si l'on échouait, cela toucherait encore bien plus de gens…

Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était compatissant avec lui. Que quelqu'un semblait le comprendre enfin. Même ses amis les plus proches le poussaient à s'entraîner plus souvent, jusqu'à l'épuisement total, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais cet homme là… Cet homme là, était différent.

Le rouge et or acquiesça, ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Veuillez m'excuser de ce léger écart de conduite.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Je m'appelle Tom. Enchanté Mr. Potter.

L'inconnu, maintenant il le savait, du nom de Tom, tendit sa main aux longs doigts vers lui. Harry tendit la main à son tour et la prit dans la sienne, la serrant brièvement. Ledit Tom avait les mains glacées. Etait-il possible d'avoir les mains aussi froide et pourtant aussi réconfortante et agréable à toucher ?

- Moi de même.

Tom lui fit un petit sourire… Et même si il était petit, il électrisa Harry. L'homme était extrêmement beau. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec un physique pareil. Et personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là. Juste avec un sourire…

- Alors vos études, comment se passent-elles Mr. Potter ? Poudlard vous plaît comme école ?

C'était la première fois que, lorsque quelqu'un apprenait qui il était, lui parlait de l'école et non de son histoire ou de ses parents, ou de son prochain affrontement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry. Et bien, mes études se passent plutôt bien… sauf en potion, ça c'est catastrophique. Et oui, Poudlard me plaît, c'est comme une maison pour moi… Une vraie maison…

Tom rit à l'annonce du fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment bon en potions, et parla après lui.

- Si on considère Poudlard comme notre maison, tout se passe pour le mieux en général… Je me souviens que lorsque j'y étais, je pensais la même chose que vous Harry. Mon activité préférée était de provoquer les Gryffondor…

- Alors vous deviez être à Serpentard.

- Excellente déduction, est-ce encore pareil maintenant ?

- Oh oui !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, parlant un peu des études et de Harry. Cependant, Tom ne dit rien de lui, esquivant certaines questions, ou changeant carrément de sujet. C'était un homme étrange, mais tellement beau… Et intéressant. Il avait énormément de culture générale, et expliquait quelques petites choses à Harry sur les potions. Le jeune Gryffondor se perdait dans la contemplation de ce brun ténébreux, à la voix si entraînante… Un peu plus loin il vit Ron et Hermione arriver vers la table, avec des choppes de Bièreaubeurre. Lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres un peu plus loin, Tom se leva, rabattant se capuche sur sa tête.

- Je m'excuse Harry, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, une tempête se prépare.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et le rouge et or suivit son mouvement. En effet, le ciel était extrêmement noir et un vent violent soufflait, emportant avec lui les feuilles de couleurs marron, jaunes et rouges de l'automne.

- Oh, je vois. C'est dommage que vous deviez partir si vite.

L'ex-Serpentard sourit, et dit d'un air plus doux encore en se rapprochant de lui.

- Quand est-ce que se déroulera votre prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Et bien euh…

Le rouge et or était assez déstabilisé par la proximité soudaine avec son nouvel… ami.

- Elle se déroulera le Mercredi 18 décembre.

- Très bien, alors je viendrais vous voir Harry… si vous le souhaitez bien sûr ?

- Oui, oui, j'en serais ravi Tom. J'en serais ravi…

Ledit Tom lui sourit dans l'ombre de sa cape et le Gryffondor se sentit fondre. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main, que l'homme lui rendit, puis celui-ci contourna Ron et Hermione pour sortir.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient arrivés et s'assirent côte à côte en face de lui, lui lançant des regards interrogatifs.

- Qui était-ce Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui, on ne l'a jamais vu ici auparavant. Rajouta Ron en donnant sa choppe à son ami.

- Je vais vous expliquer…

Au moment où il voulu prendre la parole, la porte du pub s'ouvra violemment et le professeur Snape entra aux _Trois Balais_, dardant la Salle de son regard menaçant. Que leur voulait-il ?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Alors, Review ?<strong>


	3. L'Execution, Part 1

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEWS :<span>** Merci à **Luchun**, **anonyme** (_contente que ça te plaise_), **Naifu-Sasu** (_Je vois qu'il y a des passionées... XD_), **Ano Nym**, **fuhatsu** (_et oui, il faut tenir les lecteurs en haleine, sinon c'est pas drôle x]_ ), **Chachou** ( T_on raisonnement tient la route, cependant il y a quelque chose qui dérange : Dumbledore connaît sa véritable apparence ce qui aurait été problématique si il avait été professeur de DCFM_ ),** stormtrooper2**, **xxxsecretxxx**, **nepheria**, **chloe** et **Emiiliya** !

Merci encore ! Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup à écrire et j'espère qu'elles seront encore nombreuses pour ce chapitre ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>PS :<strong> Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et les quelques inattentions, répétitions... S'il y en a.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Exécution <strong>

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 1h15 du matin. Il faisait noir dans la chambre où il était. Cette chambre, qui sans lumière chaleureuse devenait sinistre, à son image. Lorsque l'on rentrait dans cette pièce, tout de suite à droite se trouvait une armoire, fine en apparence, mais qui recelait beaucoup de place, à sa gauche une table de chevet et un large lit deux places. Le tout en bois sombre. À la gauche du lit se trouvait une autre table de chevet et un buffet. Si l'on reprenait notre place d'origine, c'est-à-dire à l'entrée de la pièce, sur le même mur que la porte, se trouvait une large bibliothèque qui prenait toute la place. Sur le mur de gauche, en face du lit, se trouvait un bureau, et à sa gauche se trouvait une porte fenêtre menant sur un balcon, tandis qu'à sa droite se trouvait une autre bibliothèque, mais beaucoup plus petite. Et pour finir, sur le mur d'en face, ne se trouvait qu'une seule porte, qui elle, menait dans la salle de bain personnelle, peinte et tapissée dans les tons verts foncés. Tout comme les tentures et draps de la chambre. Elle comportait une baignoire, et une douche à sa gauche. Un lavabo surplombé d'un grand miroir juste en face de l'entrée, et à sa droite, les toilettes.

Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'intérieur du manoir Malefoy, situé dans le Wiltshire. Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 1h30 du matin, et le Maître incontesté de la Magie Noire ne dormait pas. Car, voyez-vous, il ne savait pas si les recherches de son Mangemort et entre autre Espion, Severus Snape, avançaient ou bien si elles stagnaient. Les recherches en elles-mêmes constituaient l'intérêt complet du Lord. Car, grâce à elles, et à l'accomplissement de la potion qui s'en suivrait, il pourrait retrouver une apparence normale. Bien sûr, à sa demande, ce qui était le plus complexe dans la réalisation de cette mixture, était qu'il puisse reprendre son apparence actuelle quand il voudrait et où il voudrait.

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1966, il était 1h45 du matin et le Lord Noir ne dormait pas. Car il savait, qu'aujourd'hui se déroulerait la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, des élèves de Poudlard. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution dès cet après midi, mais est-ce qu'il pourrait ? Est-ce que cela pourrait être possible au vu de son manque de nouvelles de la part de son fidèle ? Oh, il lui avait dit qu'il savait que la réalisation de ce projet était difficile, ayant lui-même échoué à plusieurs reprises. Qu'il faudrait que ce soit prêt au plus tard pour les vacances de Décembre, et qu'il serait compréhensif si ça n'arrivait pas tout de suite… Mais là ! Il voulait, et exigeait immédiatement des résultats. En sachant évidemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de patient, cela allait de soi.

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 2h05 du matin et le Lord Voldemort n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux et à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 3h15 du matin et un hibou frappa à la fenêtre du Lord, anciennement nommé Tom Marvolo Riddle. Le volatile était d'un plumage noir, mais au bout de ses ailes, la couleur tirait sur le mordoré. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son siège en soupirant et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui menait sur le balcon. D'ailleurs, l'oiseau s'était posé sur la rambarde de celui-ci, l'obligeant à sortir au dehors par cette nuit où la pluie tombait légèrement. Saleté de piaf ! Ledit piaf tendit la patte respectueusement vers le Maître, comme l'avait appelé son possesseur. D'un sort informulé, la lettre que le hibou avait apportée se détacha et alla se poser dans la main du Sorcier. Il renvoya le volatile d'un large geste du bras, et rentra à l'intérieur de ses appartements, prenant soin de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui. Autant éviter les courants d'air, forts désagréables en cette saison.

Il s'installa sur son siège, devant son bureau où il alluma une faible lumière, suffisante d'après lui pour lire le message. Il inspecta l'enveloppe de ses propres yeux, vérifiant que ce n'était pas un divers piège de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix, puis il lui lança quelques sorts de plus, pour une plus ample sûreté. Il retourna le bout de papier et vit sur son cachet de cire rouge, les initiales de l'auteur de ce message. Deux S entrelacés. Pas bien compliqué de deviner qui lui avait envoyé. Severus Snape. Il se dépêcha alors la décacheté et prit la lettre entre ses longs doigts blafards. Il la déplia et lut.

_Cher Maître,_

_Je suis navré si Cerberus, mon hibou, vous a réveillé, mais j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire parvenir._

_Vous savez sans doutes que Dolorès Ombrage, la sous secrétaire d'état au Ministère de la Magie a, depuis l'année précédente, le poste de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant, elle ne remplira plus ses fonctions après les vacances d'Octobre, et c'est moi qui aurais ce poste, en plus du mien, en attendant de me trouver un remplaçant. _

_Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, ce sera d'autant plus difficile de trouver un créneau pour les recherches et la préparation de la potion avec l'accumulation soudaine de deux matières à enseigner._

_D'autre part, j'ai déjà bien avancé, et la potion est quasiment parfaite. Il ne me reste qu'un problème de délais à régler, et elle serait fin prête. _

_Si vous souhaitez l'expérimenter dès maintenant, je serais présent à votre appel immédiatement._

_Fidèlement votre,_

_S.S._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dû relut la lettre une deuxième et une troisième fois. Il savait qu'il était impatient, et qu'il se serait sans doutes mis dans une colère noire, sans toutefois le montrer, si son fidèle lui avait dit que la potion n'était pas prête, jouant encore son rôle de Maître compatissant. Cependant… Là, il était plus que surpris et ravi ! Il savait que son fidèle Mangemort était doué en potion, mais pas à ce point là. Il pensait qu'il aurait été dans les temps, c'est-à-dire vers mi-décembre, mais pas à un point aussi proche du but mi-octobre ! Soit, il y avait un problème de délais dans le temps d'action de la potion, mais ça avait été si rapide… Et puis, régler le problème du temps ne serait pas un problème, il donnerait lui-même quelques livres de Magie Noire à Severus, et tout sera finit en très peu de temps.

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 4h05 du matin, et le Lord jubilait. Cependant, il se maîtrisa, car il y peu de temps, après avoir fouillé dans la mémoire de certain de ces fidèles qui avaient obtenus certaines informations, il apprit que le lien qui l'unissait à Harry Potter, permettait au plus jeune de savoir ses émotions lorsqu'elles étaient assez fortes, et arrivait souvent à en savoir la raison. Il inspira puis expira, à plusieurs reprises, et réussit à se calmer. Certes, cette façon de redevenir d'humeur neutre était Moldue, mais efficace… Jamais il ne crut qu'il penserait ça un jour.

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 4h29 du matin et le Lord se tenait debout, droit dans sa robe de sorcier noire, placé dans la trajectoire d'un rayon de lune terne, au beau milieu de sa chambre, le visage livide comme toujours. Il brandit sa baguette à bout de bras tendu, et il appela son fidèle. Il savait quelle sensation cela procurait après avoir une nouvelle fois fouillé l'esprit d'un des Mangemorts. Une vive brûlure, vile douleur sur le bras, là où était placée la Marque des Ténèbres. Le Lord rabaissa sa baguette, jumelle de celle de Potter, et attendit que son fidèle, professeur à Poudlard et maître des potions vienne à lui.

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 5h05 et Severus Snape apparut aux pieds de son Maître, un genou à terre et la main droite sur le cœur en signe de soumission.

- Tu peux te relever Severus. Dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard Maître, j'ai malencontreusement croisé le professeur Dumbledore dans les couloirs.

- Tu ne peux plus transplaner à partir de tes appartements ?

- Hélas non, le directeur a réinstauré la règle qui empêche le transplanage à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Maître.

- Comme c'est dommage… Et à propos de la potion Severus ?

C'est seulement à ce moment là que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit compte à quel point son Mangemort était exténué. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un petit mot pour le décrire. Le teint livide, égalant presque le sien, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux encore plus gars qu'à l'accoutumée… Une loque humaine, qui ressemblait étrangement à un Inferis…

Le Maître des Potions sortis une fiole de sous sa robe de sorcier et la tendit en inclinant la tête vers le Lord.

- J'ai laissé le reste de la potion en sécurité dans mes appartements au château, Maître.

Ledit Maître acquiesça, et prit la fiole où se trouvait la potion des mains de Severus, entre ses longs doigts blancs.

- Quel est le temps d'action de la potion ?

- Il est de sept heures et une minute Maître.

- Quelle précision… Dis-moi pendant que nous y sommes Severus… À quelle heure se déroulera la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de cet après midi ?

- Elle se déroulera aux alentours de 14h30 Maître. Et j'en serais.

- Tiens, tu seras accompagnateur ? Bien, ce sera plus simple ainsi. Je serais présent aux _Trois Balais_.

- Si je puis me permettre Maître, vous risquez d'y croiser Potter…

- C'est ce que je souhaite Severus. Tu peux disposer. Je t'enverrais quelques grimoires pour t'aider en ce qui concerne le temps d'action de la potion.

- Bien Maître.

Le professeur s'inclina et disparut dans un plop sonore.

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 5h59 du matin, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en pleine contemplation de la fiole, contenant le liquide magique qui lui permettrait de retrouver, pendant un temps, son apparence d'origine. Soulagé que la potion soit presque terminée, il la posa sur son bureau et éteignit la lumière au passage. Il retourna se coucher, histoire de se reposer un tant soit peu avant le grand moment tant attendu : la rencontre avec Potter. La tête légère, il s'allongea dans les draps de soie de son grand lit à baldaquin et s'endormit pour quelques heures.

**oOoOoOo**

Le temps était passé vite dans le manoir Malefoy. Du moins, du coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui dormit environ trois heures, ce qui était un exploit vu les inquiétudes qu'il avait concernant le mouvement qu'il y avait en ce moment de son coté ainsi que du coté de l'Ordre. Le réveil du Lord ne se déroulait pas comme ceux des autres occupants. Les autres, eux, ouvraient leurs yeux lentement, se retournant dans leur lit plusieurs fois, avant de se lever en soupirant et de s'étirer, puis enfin, ils partaient se préparer. Le Lord, lui, lorsque le sommeil le quittait, il ouvrait les yeux d'un seul et unique coup, se levant comme un automate, ne s'étirant pas, allant directement dans sa Salle de Bain personnelle, se préparer, pour enfin revêtir son habituelle robe de sorcier noire. Vie monotone selon lui. Enfin, si par monotone il voulait dire, quelques petits combats contre l'Ordre, chasse et tuage intensif de Moldus, recherche de son jeune ennemi Harry Potter, ou plutôt trouvaille d'un moyen pour le piéger sans y arriver… Alors oui, sa vie était monotone.

Cependant, cette fois il arriverait à piéger Harry Potter. Il y arriverait. Ses recherches et la potion étaient un succès. Il entra lentement dans la cabine de douche et se lava prestement. Il enfila une de ses habituelles robes de sorciers et sortit de ses appartement, pour se rendre dans un autre bureau, où, posée sur une table basse, trônait une très large pile de papiers, qui s'avéraient être en réalité, les rapports de ses Mangemorts concernant leurs dernières missions. Il soupira et prit la première feuille entre ses doigts, tout en conjurant une tasse de thé fumante d'un geste de baguette. Il la but doucement, tout en lisant attentivement les rapports. La matinée allait être longue vu ce qu'il lisait…

**oOoOoOo**

Une Catastrophe. Un seul mot, et pourtant qui était lourd en conséquences. La totalité des missions que le Lord avait confiées à ses fidèles avaient été des échecs. La totalité… Toutes sans exceptions. Décevant. Pathétique. Enervant. Agaçant. Frustrant. Qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres. De grosses, énormes, envies de meurtres. Des envies de tortures également… Oh, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient mal tous ces incapables… Il les martyriserait. Ils auraient mal. Mais pas tout de suite… Il devait se préparer. Se préparer pour aller à la rencontre du célèbre, Harry Potter, le seul être humain qui ait survécu au sortilège de la Mort, en plus, lancé par le plus grand Sorcier Noir du siècle, Lord Voldemort.

Le Lord Noir sortit de son bureau, essayant de faire taire la colère qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il avait lu les horribles et décevants rapports de ses soi-disant fidèles… Il rencontra un jeune, et malheureux il faut le dire, Mangemort dans un des couloirs du Manoir et lui lança toute une série de Doloris. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était sur le point de craquer, ou plus exactement de rendre l'âme, il arrêta son traitement et partit en direction de ses appartements, en le laissant là, gisant sur le sol.

Il entra dans lesdits appartements et se dirigea vers sa Salle de Bain personnelle, en récupérant au passage la fiole de potion posée sur son bureau. Il la posa sur le rebord en marbre sombre de son lavabo. Il leva la tête vers le grand miroir, accroché sur le mur au-dessus dudit lavabo et appuya ses mains sur son rebord. Il contempla son visage. Laid. Repoussant. Effrayant. L'état de ce visage était le résultat d'une trop grande utilisation de Magie Noire. Blafard. La peau blanche comme de la craie, les veines apparentes. Sillons verts et bleus sous-cutanés. Ce nez inexistants, où seules deux fentes lui permettaient de respirer, comme un serpent.

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 9h58 du matin, et le plus grand Lord Noir de l'histoire enleva sa robe de Sorcier. Se retrouvant nu comme le jour de sa naissance. Avec ce corps, hideux, laid. Il pensa, que peut-être il le méritait ce corps. Hideux. Laid. Repoussant. Comme sa personne, et son caractère. 9h59. Le Seigneur incontesté de la Magie Noire prit entre ses longs doigts blancs répugnants la fiole de potion et la déboucha. Il regarda son contenu, et le faisait légèrement bouger en remuant légèrement la fiole. La texture ne devait pas être trop dérangeante à avaler. Pas pâteuse, pas gluante, pas fluide. Juste un liquide à l'aspect un peu consistant, comme du miel, mais non collant. La couleur était coincée entre le bordeaux et le noir. Il passa la fiole sous son semblant de nez et inspira légèrement. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable, mais pas appétissante. On pouvait légèrement sentir de la cerise, une odeur de menthe et de sirop d'érable… Cependant, le reste n'était pas définissable…

Nous étions le mercredi 16 octobre 1996, il était 10h pile, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait dans sa Salle de Bain personnelle, au Manoir Malefoy, situé dans le Wiltshire, nu comme un ver, devant son miroir, une fiole de potion à la main. Potion qui allait changer sa vie. D'un air résolu, il ouvrit la bouche et déversa son contenu à l'intérieur. Le goût étrange de la potion coula lentement sur sa langue et continua son chemin dans sa gorge. Une fois la fiole vidée jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il redressa la tête, faisant se volatiliser ladite fiole d'un sort informulé. Il rencontra son propre regard dans le miroir. Et là, il vit la transformation se faire. Les changements opérer.

Le premier changement qu'il vit fut la couleur de sa peau. Sa consistance changea. Elle devint moins fine et on ne vit plus ses vaisseaux sanguins ni ses veines apparaîtrent sous sa peau. Elle changea également de teinte. Elle redevint comme elle était auparavant. Pâle. Mais elle n'était plus blanche comme de la craie. Le deuxième changement fut la forme de son visage. Son nez apparut, si on puit dire ainsi, devenant fin et droit, comme avant. Son visage devint moins allongé, plus droit, ses lèvres rosirent, et devinrent d'une légère teinte rosée. Comme autrefois. Ses sourcils apparurent, formant une ligne fine et bien dessinée. Ses cheveux repoussèrent, noirs charbons, longs jusqu'au dessus des épaules, formant de légères boucles sur les longueurs. Comme auparavant. Le troisième changement s'effectua sur son corps. Ses doigts étaient restés longs, car ils avaient toujours été ainsi, mais étaient devenus eux aussi plus fins, cependant, les longs et immondes ongles qui y étaient, avaient disparus pour laisser place à des normaux. Ses bras et son torse avaient récupérés des muscles magnifiquement bien dessinés. Et le quatrième et dernier changement fut la couleur de ses yeux, qui jusque là n'avait pas changée. Il rencontra de nouveau son regard dans le miroir. Ce regard rouge. Rouge comme le sang qu'il avait versé, qu'il avait fait versé. Ce sang jouissif… Ce regard rouge changea doucement de teinte. Se fonçant. Devenant de plus en plus sombre. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il retrouva, enfin, son ancienne couleur d'iris. Noire. Même si on pouvait encore distinguer une légère teinte rougeâtre, leur couleur était belle et bien noire.

Il inspecta son corps pendant encore quelques minutes et sourit à son reflet découvrant des dents droites et parfaitement blanches. En impression générale. Lord Voldemort, était, on ne peut plus séduisant. Au revoir affreuse, difforme, disgracieuse, hideuse, monstrueuse, repoussante, laide, avilissante, et répulsive apparence. Re bonjour corps jeune, séduisant et vivant ! Il avait récupéré l'apparence de l'homme qu'il était à vingt-cinq ans. Et il était ravi. Toujours son sourire sur son visage, il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des sous-vêtements, un pantalon et une chemise. Le tout noir. Il chercha encore pendant quelques secondes dans sa grande armoire et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. C'était une cape, d'un vert extrêmement foncé, presque noir. Il ne la mettait jamais. Après tout, il était le Lord Noir. Il portait bien son nom. Cependant, il allait sortir de sa routine aujourd'hui. Et il se dit que ce serait l'occasion de la porter…

Il l'enfila et plaça sa capuche sur sa tête. Il se rendit ensuite sur son balcon personnel et il lança un sortilège de désillusion sur celui-ci, ce qui lui permettrait d'être invisible aux éventuels Mangemorts qui se promenaient ou qui faisaient des rondes dans le parc alentour. Le sortilège actif, il ôta le bout de tissu qui lui cachait le visage et laissa le vent soulever ses cheveux. Cela faisait quinze longues années qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation. Qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie. Qu'il ne l'avait pas appréciée. Il inspira fortement l'air du dehors. Se délectant des odeurs d'arbres et de forêts que la pluie matinale avait amenés avec elle. Il regarda devant lui, observant l'ensemble des arbres et des plaines qui se trouvaient devant lui, tout en réfléchissant aux détails de cet après-midi., qui permettraient la réussite de son plan…

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p>Hihi ! Et oui, je suis sadique ! J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux, Mouhahaha !<p>

Sur ce, À la prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Alors, review ?<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	4. L'Execution, Part 2

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS :<strong> Merci à **JudyEllena** (_ta review m'a bien fait rire xD_) ; **stormtrooper2** ; **lalala1995** ; **Naifu-Sasu** ; **adenoide** ( _merci également pour tes reviews sur les deux premiers chapitres_) ; **Emiiliya** ; **lily** ; **Shellah** ; **Luchun** ; **Tania-sama** ;** Krix27** ; **Okawa** ; **history** et **Chaeos**.

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, elle m'aide franchement à écrire, c'est une grande source de motivation ! Continuez de me dire ce que vous en pensez S.V.P. ! Et merci également aux nouveaux reviewers ! En espérant qu'il y en ai d'autre !

* * *

><p><strong><span>NdA :<span>** Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, d'inattentions, de répétitions... etc. Je ne me relis pas souvent, et même si je le fais, quelques petites choses m'échappent ! Si vous voyez quoique ce soit de très gênant, prévenez moi, et je rectifierais !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – L'Exécution : Part 2<strong>

Le Lord resta un moment là, sur son balcon, celui qui était adjacent à ses appartements personnels dans le Manoir Malefoy, situé dans le Wiltshire. Celui où il résidait depuis la fin de la bataille qui s'était déroulée au Ministère de la Magie il y a environ cinq mois. Celui où déambulaient aussi certains de ses Mangemorts. Le fait qu'il ait choisi cette bâtisse comme Quartier Général était en même temps un honneur et une punition pour la famille Malefoy. Un Honneur, avec un grand H, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait choisis, eux, les membres de la famille Malefoy, pour le servir encore plus humblement. Et une punition, car, en raison de la semi traîtrise de Lucius et de son incompétence, le Lord avait décidé de s'imposer à la noble famille, pour les surveiller et les humilier dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. D'ailleurs, il savait avec certitude, que le jeune Malefoy, Draco, n'arriverait pas à mettre à terme sa mission. C'est pour cela qu'il avait envoyé Bellatrix dire à Greyback qu'il l'aurait si il échouait. « Si » il échouait. Mais ce serait certain. Donc, le loup-garou prendrait possession de leur héritier, et la honte et le désespoir planeraient au dessus de la tête du couple Malefoy. Exactement ce qu'il souhaitait qu'ils ressentent. Après la stupidité et l'incompétence du mari et la non totale fidélité de l'épouse à son égard.

Il respira une nouvelle fois l'air doux et rafraîchissant de cette matinée d'octobre. Savourant encore et encore l'effet et la sensation du vent sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et inspira cet air si frais, l'expirant doucement, emmenant avec lui une fine vapeur blanchâtre due au froid ambiant. Il sourit. D'un sourire franc. De bien être pur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressentit de telles sensations. Lui. Lui qui avait enfermer des morceaux de son âme dans des objets. Et depuis peu, il le savait, _dans _Harry Potter. Il avait émit toutes sortes de possibilités dans sa tête pour savoir comment il allait pouvoir retirer ce morceau d'âme, sans le détruire. Mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solutions réalisables. Et il savait également que lui et Dumbledore savaient qu'il avait créé des Horcruxes, et qu'il y en avait déjà deux de détruit. Son journal intime que le morveux avait détruit avec un crochet de Basilic en deuxième année, et la bague héritée de son grand-père détruite par Dumbledore lui-même, mais qui avait endommagé sa puissance magique et avait réduit sa durée de vie d'après ce que Severus lui avait rapporté, même si celui-ci ne connaissait pas l'existence des Horcruxes.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur ses futurs faits et gestes de la journée. Il avait ingéré la potion à 10h tapantes. Severus lui avait dit que la potion faisait effet pendant une période de sept heures et une minute. Donc à 17h01, la potion cesserait de faire effet. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il sortit sa baguette et la plaça au dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit ses yeux et les leva vers le ciel grisâtre. Il dit d'une voix forte un sort et un éclair d'une couleur coincée entre le bleu, le gris et le violet jaillit littéralement de sa baguette et alla frapper le ciel et ses nuages à une vitesse fulgurante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire en coin teinté de sadisme, ses yeux ayant pris la même expression, renforçant leur lueur rougeâtre. Le sort qu'il venait de jeter était un sort de base de Magie Noire consistant à faire venir la pluie. Cependant, le Lord modifia le sort de telle sorte que ce soit un orage et non la pluie qui viendrait, et il mit une heure précise pour le premier coup de tonnerre. 16h56. Ainsi, il aurait le temps de s'éclipser de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour pouvoir transplaner au Manoir Malefoy et reprendre sa forme initiale à 17h01.

Diabolique. Il eut un petit rire emplit de sarcasme et rentra dans ses appartements. Une fois fait, il ferma la porte fenêtre et regarda à travers elle. Les nuages devenaient de plus en plus noirs. Et ce, à vue d'œil. Parfait. Pour le moment, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il s'assit sur le siège en face de son bureau et se détendit, faisant rouler sa tête d'avant en arrière, de gauche à droite. Un sifflement se fit entendre à sa gauche.

- _Nagini…_

Le serpent rampa, d'abord avec hésitation vers le siège où était assis son maître, puis se glissa ensuite jusqu'à ses genoux, où il déposa sa tête. Voldemort regarda le serpent, autre Horcruxe, sans doute le plus vulnérable vu qu'il pouvait mourir plus facilement…. Il continua de lui parler en Fourchelang.

- _Ca doit te faire bizarre de me voir ainsi ?_

_- En effet Maître… Cela me fait étrange… De ne plus vous voir avec votre apparence habituelle…_

_- Oui, sans doute… Tu ne m'avais jamais vue avec cette apparence-ci auparavant… Ma vieille amie… Tu m'as vue dépérir depuis que je t'ai eu sous forme d'œuf, après ma visite à Poudlard pour obtenir ce poste que je n'ai pas eu…_

_- J'étais tellement heureuse de vous retrouver en Albanie… Il y a deux ans…_

_- Oui et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui… Je n'aurais jamais dû te transformer en Horcruxe… C'est trop dangereux pour toi…_

_- C'est un grand honneur pour moi Maître…Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je suis forte… Et vous avez confiance en moi n'est-ce pas… ?_

_- Bien évidemment ma Nagini… Bien évidemment…_

Le Lord Noir lui caressa lentement le haut de sa tête allongée et il l'entendit siffler de contentement. Nagini… Après sa visite à Poudlard pour obtenir le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal auprès de Dumbledore, qu'il s'était vu refuser, il était partit du château, fou de rage. Il avait transplané à L'Allée des Embrumes et s'était arrêter dans un bar malfamé où il s'était attablé à une table isolée, et seul il avait bu Whisky Pur Feu sur Whisky Pur Feu. Mais à un moment donné, une bagarre avait éclatée – ce qui n'était pas très surprenant dans ce genre d'endroit – et un des hommes, qui avait déclanché cette altercation, fit tombé de ses poches, pleines de choses douteuses, plusieurs objets étranges. Malgré le fait qu'il titubait, à cause d'une trop grande dose d'alcool dans le sang, il ramassa le tout et le remit en vrac dans ses poches. Tout, sauf quelque chose qui était tombé sous le siège du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les deux ou trois hommes qui se battaient avaient été jetés dehors et Tom Marvolo Riddle en profita pour se baisser et ramasser ladite chose oubliée. Cette chose était ronde, un peu en ovale, un peu plus grande qu'un œuf de poule, de couleur blanc cassé parsemé de tâches vertes. Un œuf de serpent. Il songea d'abord à le laisser là, puis finalement le glissa dans sa propre poche, se disant qu'il déciderait de son sort, une fois dessoulé et une fois rentré au manoir Riddle en Albanie.

Finalement, il l'avait gardé, et une fois l'œuf éclot, il avait décidé de l'appeler Nagini, comme il avait su que c'était une femelle, après avoir discuter avec elle. C'était la seule « personne » avec qui il s'entendait vraiment. Il l'avait élevée. Lui avait tout apprit de ses idéaux et du monde des sorciers. Nagini était celle qui connaissait tout, exactement tout, de Voldemort. Si Ledit Voldemort n'avait pas été sûr de la totale fidélité de son serpent, il l'aurait sans doute tuée. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Elle était tout pour lui. Sa seule amie. Les autres n'étaient que des pions. Mais elle, elle avait toujours été là. Et même lorsqu'il avait disparu, ce soir d'Halloween 1981, elle l'avait toujours recherché. Pas comme ses abrutis incompétents de Mangemorts… Et elle l'avait retrouvé d'elle-même en Albanie, en 1994, lorsque Queudver et Barty Croupton Jr. « s'occupaient » de lui. À ce moment là, lorsqu'il avait vu Bertha Jorkins, et qu'il l'avait tuée, il avait su. Su, qu'elle serait toujours à ses cotés, et il l'avait transformé en Horcruxe. Lui confiant ainsi un bout de son âme. Ils étaient encore plus proches à présent. Pouvant même communiquer par la pensée, ce qu'il leur était impossible auparavant. Mais ce n'était qu'un avantage supplémentaire. Vu qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à parler le Fourchelang, personne n'était déjà en mesure de les comprendre…

Il continuait ses gestes lascives et affectueux sur la tête et le haut du corps de son serpent de plus de trois mètres… Nagini le regarda un instant de ses petits yeux jaunâtres et lui siffla.

_- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour capturer le garçon ?_

_- Patience ma Nagini… Patience… Je dois tout d'abord gagner sa confiance. Et pour cela, je dois le rencontrer… Lui parler… Mais sans qu'il se doute de qui je suis…_

_- Et comme il ne connaît pas cette apparence-ci, il ne pourra pas vous reconnaître… Ingénieux. _

_- Mais ce n'est pas tout… Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était un Horcruxe involontairement créé certes… Mais un Horcruxe tout de même… Je me suis aperçu que nous avions un lien… Comme toi et moi… Mais quelque peu différent. _

_- Vous pouvez entrer dans ses pensées ?_

_- Oui, mais lui aussi le peu. C'est pour cela que je dois contrôler mes émotions ces temps-ci… Pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose… Ce n'est qu'un gamin, mais il n'est pas idiot… Juste Gryffondor… Ce qui nous apporte déjà un avantage Nagini… _

_- Qu'allez vous faire lorsque vous serez face à lui Maître ?_

_- Je vais utiliser la légilimencie… Mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte… Et ainsi, en sachant ce qu'il pense, je pourrais faire comme si je le comprenais… Jouer un rôle de personne compatissante vois-tu ?_

_- Et ainsi, vous pourrez gagner sa confiance… _

_- Exact._

_- Allez vous le ramener ici ensuite ?_

_- Entre autre oui… Je ferais ainsi pression sur le Ministère de la Magie et sur l'Ordre du Phénix… Leur seule chance de me battre… à jamais anéantie. Mais avant de l'éliminer, il me faut trouver un moyen d'extraire ce morceau de mon âme, sans le détruire, et le transposer dans un autre objet, et le conserver, le cacher, dans un endroit sûr…_

_- Et si vous n'y parvenez pas ? _

_- Il faudra prendre toutes les précautions pour maintenir le garçon en vie. À tout prix. Malheureusement… Mais je ne renoncerais pas avant d'avoir émis toutes les possibilités et avoir essayer celles réalisables… Et ensuite, nous gouvernerons le Monde Magique, et exterminerons le Monde Moldu… Nous y arriverons Nagini… Même avec ces incapables de Mangemorts… _

Le serpent crachota pour montrer son amusement et son mécontentement à la fois. Le Lord sourit, lui aussi, et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Le vent commençait à souffler un peu plus fort, et il pouvait voir les feuilles des couleurs de l'automne voleter devant les carreaux. Excellent. Tout allait bien pour le moment, et il espérait que cela continue encore pour le restant de la journée. Après tout, l'exécution de ses plans envers le Survivant, n'avait jamais été une réussite. Des échecs. Encore et toujours. À cause de ses incapables de Mangemorts. La dernière fois, il avait faillit l'avoir. Mais Dumbledore était arrivé. Et avait tout gâché. Cependant, il avait réussi à faire corps et esprit avec le jeune Potter. Il avait réussi à lui faire mal de l'intérieur. À lui montrer les similitudes qu'il y avait entre eux. Tellement nombreuses… Et lui… Cet abruti de Gryffondor ! Cet abruti de môme ! Cet abruti de Potter ! Il avait prit un malin plaisir à lui montrer les différences… Les différences qu'il y avait entre eux. Ou plutôt, la grosse différence qu'il y avait entre eux… L'Amour. Mais lui n'en avait pas besoin. L'Amour était, est, et sera une faiblesse pour quiconque en ressentira. « Je vous plains sincèrement » qu'il lui avait dit. Pff… Foutaise. La seule personne envers qui il ressentait un tant soit peu d'affection était Nagini. Et c'était amplement suffisant.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre son huitième d'âme en plusieurs morceaux lui-même et après une petite tape amicale sur le bout de langue fourchue de Nagini, qui descendit en ondulant de ses genoux, il se leva et s'étira légèrement. Ce corps, en même temps ancien et nouveau… Il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Il regarda le bout de ses mains. Redevenues telles qu'elles étaient auparavant. Il les tourna dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, bougeant ses longs doigts comme si il jouait du piano. Il remonta ensuite les manches de sa chemise et observa ses avant-bras. Sa peau était si pâle… Mais peu importait. Il n'était plus, plus blanc que de la craie, plus blanc que de la neige, où des veines étaient affreusement visibles en dessous de sa peau, si fine. Là, il était pâle, certes, mais on voyait à peine ses petits filaments bleutés sous-cutanés. Il ramena ses manches sur ses bouts de bras qu'il avait dévoilé. Il soupira et passa une main sur sa tête où il trifouilla un instant des mèches de cheveux. Vraiment étrange. Il sourit.

Le Lord regarda une montre gousset en argent, posée sur son bureau. Il était 13h passées. « _Déjà ? Le Temps passe si vite quand on s'amuse_… ». Il poussa un nouveau soupir, se disant que c'était l'heure qu'il avait donné à certains de ses Mangemorts pour qu'ils lui fassent leur rapport en direct. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Une belle famille… de dingues. Ces trois là et Barty Croupton Jr. étaient ceux qui avaient torturé jusqu'à la folie le couple Londubat. C'étaient des dingues, mais c'étaient également les plus fidèles. Ils faisaient tout ce que leur Seigneur leur demandait de faire, sans poser de question. Contrairement à certains autres… Malefoy, Greyback, Yaxley… Ce dernier d'ailleurs, qui essaye encore de mettre Pius Thicknesse, le directeur de la justice magique au Ministère de la Magie, sous Imperium.

Il rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements pour se rendre dans le couloir. Seul Rogue devrait être au courant de sa transformation, même si il ne savait pas quelle apparence il avait. Une petite erreur de manœuvre et tout tombait à l'eau. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Trop d'échecs, pas assez de réussites. Donc, personne ne devait être au courant. Si il avait pu, seule Nagini aurait été au courant, mais il avait fallut faire autrement. D'ailleurs, en parlant à Nagini, il s'était aperçut que sa voix avait également changée, et était devenue plus grave, plus suave. Moins aiguë et cinglante. Mais bon, un petit sort et le tour était joué. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et siffla quelque chose à son serpent avant de partir. Avec ironie.

- _Garde bien la maison Nagini…_

Elle lui siffla son accord et la porte se verrouilla automatiquement avec une multitude de sorts de protection après son départ. Il vérifia que sa cape lui cachait correctement le visage et après avoir tourné sur sa droite, il descendit une multitude de marches. Il croisa quelques jeunes recrues qui s'inclinèrent sur son passage, mais il n'en avait que faire. « _Qu'ils réussissent d'abord correctement leurs missions, le reste, on verra plus tard_,_ pour le moment, ils sont méprisables…_». Il marcha encore, déambulant dans les couloirs, sa cape noire répandant une aura malsaine qui faisait ressentir de la peur et du respect à la fois de la part de ses fidèles. Il fallait bien ça pour se faire obéir. La crainte. Que si on décevait le Maître, on se faisait punir, ou pire, tuer. Et c'est ainsi, dans toute sa prestance de plus Grand Mage Noir de tout les temps, qu'il ouvrit une porte à double battant d'un geste leste du bras.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer leur servait de salle de réunion. Une pièce aux murs et au sol de pierres grises. Un lustre pendant du plafond au dessus d'une table rectangulaire d'une longueur interminable. Les trois Mangemorts qu'il avait convoqué étaient déjà présents. Il s'assit en bout de table, prenant soin de garder ses mains en dehors de la vue de ses fidèles. À sa droite, trônait, fière et droite, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, et à sa gauche, les frères Lestrange, Rodolphus, l'aîné, étant le plus près de lui.

- Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan. Les salua-t-il.

- Maître. Dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

- Je vais commencer par toi Bellatrix, ensuite, je te prierais de disposer, je dois m'entretenir en privé avec ton époux et son frère.

- Comme il vous semblera bon de faire Maître… Dit-elle de son air soumis, comme d'habitude, la tête penchée en avant.

Il soupira pour lui-même. « _Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se contenter d'être _tous _comme elle ? _» Pensa-t-il avec désinvolture.

- Bien. Bella, as-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé de faire hier soir ?

- Bien sûr Maître. Et Greyback m'a demandé de vous remercier pour cette « délicate intention », ce sont ses mots.

- Parfait. Tu peux t'en aller à présent. Et une dernière chose…

- Maître ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était déjà levée.

- Je voudrais que tu envoies une Beuglante à la famille Moldue du garçon. Dis leur ce que tu veux. Il faut qu'ils se sentent menacés.

- Bien sûr Maître, tout ce que vous voudrez Maître.

Elle s'inclina ensuite, laissant ses cheveux bouclés et emmêlés tomber devant sa figure et disparut dans un « plop » sonore. Un silence plana ensuite pendant quelques secondes après son départ. Voldemort tourna la tête vers les deux membres restants et leur dit.

- Et de votre coté ?

Les deux frères se lancèrent une œillade puis ce fut Rodolphus qui parla.

- Nous avons fait exactement ce que vous nous aviez demandé de faire Maître. Commença l'aîné.

- Nous avons mis plusieurs personnes sous Imperium pour qu'elles se rendent aux _Trois Balais _cet après-midi, et qu'elles le rendent bondé. Continua Rabastan.

- Parfait. Je vous confie le Manoir Malefoy, et la direction des jeunes Mangemorts pour le reste de la journée. Je serais absent jusqu'aux alentours de 17h.

- Bien Maître. Dirent-ils parfaitement ensemble.

Lord Voldemort se leva ensuite et vit du coin de l'œil les deux frères se baisser devant lui, mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Après tout, c'étaient les Lestrange, il avait l'habitude qu'ils lui obéissent et qu'ils lui fassent preuve de leur respect à son égard. Et là encore, il se demanda pourquoi tous ses Mangemorts ne se comportaient pas de manière égale à son encontre ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué tout de même ? Mais comme la majeure partie de ses forces était constituée d'idiots finis… Il ne fallait pas s'étonner et il s'était fait une raison, à la longue. Du moment qu'ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, ça lui allait. Deuxième phase : Ils devaient réussir leurs missions maintenant. Sinon, il n'arriverait jamais à diriger le Monde Sorcier, et contrôler le Monde Moldu à cette allure. Et ce n'était pas bon. Ca le mettait dans une colère aussi noire que sa Magie. Oh oui, puissante Magie… Il sourit et lança « malencontreusement » un Doloris à une nouvelle recrue, qui tomba à genoux sous le choc du sortilège. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant…

- Toi. Ton nom.

- Serys Montague, Maître.

- Âge.

- 17 ans, Maître.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ?

- Mon oncle m'a conseillé de rejoindre vos rangs plutôt que de continuer mes études Maître.

- Le nom de ton oncle.

- Antonin Dolohov, Maître.

- Dolohov… Dans quelle maison étais-tu ?

- Serpentard, Maître.

- Bien. Va voir les frères Lestrange et dis-leur que je veux qu'ils t'entraînent.

- Bien Maître. Merci Maître.

Le jeune Montague se leva et s'inclina maladroitement devant Voldemort. Il partit ensuite, la tête basse, dans la direction d'où venait son Maître. « _Le neveu de Dolohov… Espérons qu'il soit aussi doué que lui pour lancer des sortilèges…si c'est le cas, il pourra nous être très utile…_ ». Le Lord Noir marcha en direction de la sortie, mais en route, il croisa Narcissa Malefoy, qui dès qu'elle le vit, s'inclina devant lui, avec sa grâce naturelle. Celle des Black disait-on. Apparemment, Bellatrix l'avait perdue… Peut-être à cause de ses années de prison à Azkaban.

- Narcissa. La salua-t-il avec sa voix doucereuse.

- Maître. Dit-elle en se remettant droite, d'une voix froide et d'un ton sec sa notoriété de Malefoy l'empêchant de montrer ses émotions et de garder un masque de froideur.

- Pourras-tu dire à Lucius que je serais absent durant le reste de la journée et que j'ai confié l'entraînement des jeunes Mangemorts aux frères Lestrange, qu'il ne fasse toute une histoire, _comme la dernière fois._

L'épouse Malefoy tressaillit au ton de son Maître sur les quatre derniers mots.

- Oui, bien sûr Maître.

La femme Malefoy s'inclina et tourna les talons vers ses appartements personnels, qu'elle partageait avec son mari.

Lord Voldemort marcha encore un moment jusqu'à atteindre la porte principale du Manoir Malefoy et transplana. Il arriva alors à Pré-Au-Lard à 15h précises. Il était apparut juste derrière le bar _La Tête de Sanglier_ à l'autre bout du village, situé dans une ruelle au bout à droite de l'allée principale. Il remonta alors la ruelle lentement. Il avait tout son temps. Après tout, avec la légilimencie, faire tomber Potter dans son piège sera un jeu d'enfant. D'ailleurs, en arrivant dans l'Allée principale, en tournant la tête il le vit, avec ses amis en train de sortir de chez_ Scribenpenne_ et se rendre en face du salon de thé de _Madame Pieddodu _entraînés par deux autres Gryffondors. D'ailleurs il eut la mauvaise surprise d'y voir Draco Malefoy. « _Si il a le temps de s'amuser ici, pourquoi ne fait-il pas ce que je lui ai demandé ?_ ». Il sentait une colère sourde lui monter dans la gorge mais après avoir vu le jeune Potter se frotter le front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, il calma ses ardeurs. Qui retombèrent aussitôt après avoir surprit une conversation entre le jeune Malefoy et l'héritière Parkinson.

- Allez Dray, viens, on va s'amuser !

- Pansy, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le temps de m'amuser.

- Tu es si… si… Rabat-joie !

- Je ne suis pas rabat-joie ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'avais des choses à faire.

- Mais tu travailles tout le temps. Quand ce n'est pas en cours, tu t'éclipses de la Salle Commune et tu pars je-ne-sais-où !

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter Pansy ! J'ai des recherches à faire !

- Mais tu dois te détendre un peu aussi. Tu es si tendu !

- Je ne suis pas tendu !

- Mais si ! Et regarde comme tu es fatigué ! Tu as des cernes immenses sous les yeux !

- C'est peut-être toi qui me fatigues en ce moment…

- Dray ! C'est méchant !

- Non, c'est Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Argh ! Tu m'énerves à être comme ça !

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à me tirer dehors !

- Ca doit être la fatigue qui te rend si désagréable. Allez viens, on entre là !

- Désagréable ? Mais qui est désagréable en ce mom… Hey, pas question que j'aille là-dedans ! Lâche-moi ! Blaise tu vas me le payer !

Ledit Blaise était en train de se marrer comme une baleine à coté de l'entrée laissant son ami aux mains de la furie, en compagnie de Théodore Nott qui lui, se contentait de sourire légèrement, ce qui était déjà un exploit pour un garçon énigmatique comme celui-ci.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit sa marche. « _Il faudra que je touche deux mots aux parents de cette jeune fille, qu'elle le laisse faire ce qu'il a à faire…_ ». Entre temps, le groupe de Gryffondor s'était rendu à _Gaichiffon_, et venait de rentrer dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de chez _Zonko_. Ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à se rendre aux _Trois Balais._ Le Lord descendit alors l'Allée, sans qu'un seul coup d'œil ne lui soit lancé, les étudiants étant trop occupés à entrer et sortir des différentes boutiques. Il arriva enfin devant le bar et entra à l'intérieur, toujours couvert par sa cape.

Comme Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange lui avait dit. Le Bar était bondé. Seuls quelques élèves de Poudlard avaient réussis à se glisser dans la masse. Parfait. «_ Comme ça le garçon n'aura aucun soupçon_. ». Comme prévu, une seule table était restée libre. Presque tout au fond. Près de la fenêtre. Les Lestrange faisaient toujours tout comme il leur demandait. C'étaient les plus efficaces. Et de loin. Quand on voyait Lucius Malefoy par exemple…

Il avança dans le bar, jusqu'à la table libre, et se plaça dos au reste de la Salle. La place près de la fenêtre. « _Dès que le garçon entrera, il verra qu'il n'y a plus que trois places de libre. Une pour lui, une pour le traître à son sang : Weasley, et une pour la Sang-de-Bourbe. _». Il se sourit à lui-même et attendit. Il n'avait même pas pensé à commander, mais ce n'était pas grave. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il vit Potter et ses amis passer devant la fenêtre. « _Enfin_ ». Il allait venir. Il allait pouvoir lui parler, sans que celui-ci se doute de quoique ce soit. Ce sera parfait. Et il l'aura enfin. Il sentit son aura magique entrer à l'intérieur du bar sorcier. Sans se retourner, il savait qu'il était là. Il sentit aussi la déception envahir le Survivant lorsqu'il remarqua l'état plein à craquer du gagne-pain de Madame Rosmerta. Suivit par de l'espoir lorsqu'il remarqua la table, dans le fond, celle à coté de la fenêtre. Celle qui était occupé d'une seule personne seulement. Le Lord sourit. Le garçon Potter était tombé dans son piège. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon si facilement. Il le sentit s'approcher. Doucement. Avec hésitation dans son dos. Il sentait sa magie frétiller autour de lui. Il se posait des questions toutes plus banales les unes que les autres. Il le vit contourner la table pour se placer en face de lui.

- Excusez moi… Est-ce que mes amis et moi pouvons nous asseoir à cette table ?

Le Lord leva le regard vers lui, et vit le garçon frissonner. C'était normal. Il venait de faire le contact pour la légilimencie. Il enleva ensuite sa capuche, pour dévoiler son visage au Survivant. Il la vit avoir une expression étonnée, et il le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Apparemment, il le trouvait beau.

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème, jeune homme.

Voldemort le vit frissonner une nouvelle fois, même si cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien fait pour. Potter le regarda encore, et le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. « _C'est un incroyable ce qu'il peut avoir l'air niais… _». Il le vit chercher quelque chose du regard. Sans doute ses deux abrutis d'amis. Il devait venir de les trouver car il leur fit un large signe du bras. « _Plus discret tu meurs…_ ». Il regarda encore un moment dans leur direction et il le vit acquiescer puis soupirer. Il utilisa la légilimencie pour voir qu'il se disait que ses amis allaient en avoir pour un moment vu la queue qu'il y avait au bar. Encore une superbe idée de Rabastan et Rodolphus.

Après avoir fait son numéro de Singe, le célèbre Harry Potter s'installa face à lui, et parut gêné. Ce dont le Lord profita. Il le détailla. Il était de taille moyenne pour un garçon de seize ans, un peu trop mince, mais musclé. Sans doute grâce au Quidditch. Le jeune Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il en faisait, et qu'il était Capitaine de son équipe depuis l'année dernière. Il utilisa de nouveau la légilimencie. Le jeune Potter était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il en venait à souhaiter la venue de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient collés un peu plus loin comme des sangsues. « _Pas bon du tout… Je dois gagner sa confiance, et pour que ce soit plus facile, il ne faut pas qu'ils soient présents_ ».

- Désolé de vous fixer ainsi, mais je me posais une question. Ne seriez-vous pas Harry Potter ?

Le jeune homme sembla déçu. Mais pourquoi ? « _Légilimens…_ ». Le vide. Il était vraiment étrange. Il fouilla plus en profondeur. Trouvé. Le Survivant se demandait si il n'allait pas lui mentir, histoire de rester tranquille. « _Alors comme ça Celui-Qui-A-Survécu n'aime pas sa célébrité… à la bonne heure…_ ». Cependant, au dernier moment il changea d'avis et souleva la partie de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le front, pour lui dévoiler sa cicatrice.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Il avait baissé la tête après ses paroles, l'air las. « _Bon, il est temps de jouer son_ rôle ».

- Ca doit être difficile d'être l'Elu, non ? Avoir l'espoir de toute la communauté sorcière sur les épaules, et l'idée que si on ne fait rien, ou que si l'on échouait, cela toucherait encore bien plus de gens…

Potter releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux encore plus grands que des soucoupes, taille qui était amplifiée à cause des culs de bouteilles qui lui servaient de lunettes. Il le vit acquiescer, pour confirmer ses dires. Apparemment, son plan commençait à faire effet.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Veuillez m'excuser de ce léger écart de conduite.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Je m'appelle Tom. Enchanté Mr. Potter.

Le Seigneur Noir s'était fait violence pour dire son nom. Celui qu'il haïssait tant… Celui de son Moldu de père. Même tendre la main vers lui pour qu'il la serre lui semblait moins dur. Et pourtant... Dès qu'il sentit les doigts du Gryffondor toucher les siens, il se sentit étrange. Sa magie était entrée en contact avec celle de Potter. Et elles concordaient parfaitement. Sans doute car à présent ils avaient le même sang dans leurs veines, depuis qu'il avait ressuscité dans le cimetière il y a plus d'un an. Non, ce n'avait rien à voir avec leur sang. C'était étrange. Vraiment bizarre. Il lâcha aussitôt le garçon dès qu'ils eurent fini de se serrer la main. Il en profita pour entrer à nouveau dans les pensées du Survivant. _**Etait-il possible d'avoir les mains aussi froide et pourtant aussi réconfortante et agréable à toucher ? **_Ses mains ? Réconfortantes ? Agréable à toucher ? Fallait pas trop pousser non plus… Et si… ? Il décida de jouer avec les nerfs du garçon.

- Moi de même.

« _Puisqu'il faut tenter le diable pour arriver à ses fins…_ ». Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps pour quelqu'un. Il sourit. D'un petit sourire. Et directement après, il lut dans ses pensées. Et là, le choc. Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui l'avait mit au tapis à seulement un an… Le trouvait beau, séduisant… Si il s'y attendait… Il décida de changer de sujet. Sinon, il n'allait pas faire long feu, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça, et ce changement de situation, même si il avait du mal à l'admettre, le désarçonnait quelque peu.

- Alors vos études, comment se passent-elles Mr. Potter ? Poudlard vous plaît comme école ?

Le Gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux encore plus grands que ceux qu'il avait fait quelques instants auparavant. « _A-t-il un visage qu'il peut déformer à l'infini ?_ »

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry. Et bien, mes études se passent plutôt bien… sauf en potion, ça c'est catastrophique. Et oui, Poudlard me plaît, c'est comme une maison pour moi… Une vraie maison…

Le Mage Noir s'obligea à rire pas trop sinistrement. Et cela avait apparemment marché.

- Si on considère Poudlard comme notre maison, tout se passe pour le mieux en général… Je me souviens que lorsque j'y étais, je pensais la même chose que vous Harry. Mon activité préférée était de provoquer les Gryffondor…

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire et dire…_ »

- Alors vous deviez être à Serpentard.

- Excellente déduction, est-ce encore pareil maintenant ?

« _N'importe qui aurait pu deviner, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être banal_ »

- Oh oui !

Il se força de nouveau à rire. « _Pathétique_ ». Cependant, il devait faire attention à ses paroles ainsi qu'à celles de l'étudiant, qui lui demandait des choses « privées ».

- Et que faîtes-vous comme métier ?

- Je suis Guérisseur. Je me déplace pour le Ministère dans des pays étrangers. Cela faisait peut-être trois ans que je n'étais pas rentrer en Grande-Bretagne.

- Oh ! Le pays ne vous a pas manqué ?

- Pas plus que ça. Je suis quelqu'un qui aime voyager. Voir de nouvelles choses…

- Je vois… Il faut avoir acquis quels résultats aux A.S.P.I.C. pour pouvoir devenir Guérisseur ?

- Envisager cette carrière demande au moins d'obtenir un E aux A.S.P.I.C. de potions, de botanique, de métamorphose, de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du Mal. Personnellement, j'ai eu des O dans toutes ces matières.

- Wouah ! C'est possible en potion ? Après tout… vous, vous n'avez pas Severus Snape en prof'.

- Severus Snape ? J'en ai déjà entendu parler… Il est si terrible que ça ? Apparemment, c'est un excellent Occlumens.

- Oui, un grand Occlumens… Et oui, il est Terrible, avec un grand T ! Il favorise sans arrêt sa maison, et ne laisse aucune chance aux autre. Si il ne nous aime pas, il ne nous aime pas. Il était ennemi avec mon père, et c'est moi qui en bave. Dès le premier jour il m'a détesté. Et je crois qu'il me détestera toujours…

Il avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton pensif.

- Et vous, vous l'appréciez ?

- Non. Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'essayer. Chaque heure passée avec lui, est une vraie torture. Si ce n'est pas moi qu'il ridiculise, c'est un de mes amis. Et il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

- Le dos de la cuillère ? Où est le rapport avec une cuillère ?

- Oh, excusez moi, c'est une expression moldue. Je vais reformuler. Il n'y va pas de main morte, il y va à fond !

Le Lord rigola, plus facilement. « _Etrange._ ».

- Les moldus ont vraiment des expressions étranges… Et possèdent des choses étranges…

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui, par exemple, à quoi sert cette chose allongée qu'ils posent près de l'oreille ?

- Ah ! C'est un téléphone. On peut s'en servir pour parler à quelqu'un qui habite autre part. Ca peut être quelqu'un qui habite la maison d'à coté ou bien quelqu'un qui habite à l'autre bout du pays.

- Ingénieux… Mais des fois je me demande comment font-ils pour vivre sans la Magie.

- Bah, ils se débrouillent.

- Et pour en revenir aux potions … Mr Potter

- Harry.

- Pardon, Harry. Donc, les potions, même si vous n'aimez pas votre professeur, vous n'avez pas essayé de vous pencher sur la matière en solitaire ?

- Si bien sûr, au début en tout cas.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, dès que je rendais un devoir qui me paraissait pourtant complet, je me retrouve avec une note médiocre, malgré tout le temps que je passe dessus, avec des tonnes de bouquins.

- Vous devriez peut-être parler avec lui, en privé.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Mais dès que je dise quelque chose qui lui déplaît : « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ». Dès le premier cours ils nous à traiter de bande de cornichons… Donc je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Je subis. Ca va plus vite. Même si il faudra que je révise à fond pour les A.S.P.I.C. l'année prochaine.

Il soupira.

- Si je peux vous donnez un conseil Harry, vous devriez le temps d'un cours, faire abstraction de ses commentaires et vous concentrez sur ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il écrit. Sans se soucier de sa présence. Je suis certain que vous aurez une note plus satisfaisante que celle que vous avez déjà eue.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, je le pense sincèrement.

« _Voilà, appâter la proie pour la capturer plus facilement_ ». Il lui fit un nouveau sourire qui rendit les joues du Survivant rouge tomate. Le temps passa encore où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des cours. De ses amis. Légèrement de « La vie de Tom ». Ledit Tom se rendit compte à quel point Potter le dévorait des yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Il décida donc à l'avenir de profiter de cette situation. En plus de devoir gagner sa confiance, il allait le charmer, pour l'avoir encore plus facilement, lui prendre son cœur, pour lui faire encore plus mal par la suite… Puis, Le Lord entendit un coup sourd, faible certes, mais il savait ce que c'était. Le premier coup de tonnerre. 16h56. Il se leva d'un seul coup, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, et dit.

- Je m'excuse Harry, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, une tempête se prépare.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et le rouge et or suivit son mouvement. Le ciel était d'un noir impressionnant malgré l'heure.

- Oh, je vois. C'est dommage que vous deviez partir si vite.

« _Je l'aurais… Tellement facilement. Je le sens._ »

Le Mage Noir sourit une nouvelle fois, et s'approcha d'un coup de Harry, posant ses mains à plat sur la table, jusqu'à ce que leur visage se trouve extrêmement proche l'un de l'autre.

- Quand est-ce que se déroulera votre prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Et bien euh…

Il déglutit.

- Elle se déroulera le Mercredi 18 décembre.

- Très bien, alors je viendrais vous voir Harry… si vous le souhaitez bien sûr ?

- Oui, oui, j'en serais ravi Tom. J'en serais ravi…

« _Parfait_ ». Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre de sa cape et le Survivant, lui sourit en retour lui faisant un signe de la main, que le Lord lui rendit rapidement. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air mièvre…_ ». Il contourna rapidement les deux autres Gryffondors qui étaient en train d'arriver et sortit dans la froideur de la fin d'après-midi, où l'orage allait éclater ce soir. Au moment où il allait transplaner, il vit Severus arriver vers lui.

- Severus, viens me voir dans une semaine au Manoir Malefoy.

Ledit Severus parût être étonné, mais devina qui lui parlait. Il le salua d'un signe de tête, par respect et pour montrer son accord. Il disparut ensuite dans un tourbillon de cape à l'intérieur des _Trois Balais_. Et le Lord transplana directement dans ses appartements, où Nagini l'attendait.

- _Maître ?_

Ledit Maître n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se précipita dans sa Salle de Bain pour recracher le contenu de ses entrailles dans la cuvette des toilettes.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry Potter après avoir parlé avec Tom, se sentait plus léger. Comme si il avait pu se confier à lui. Cet homme était tellement… intéressant, intelligent… Magnifique, charmeur, merveilleux…

Stop.

Arrêt sur image.

Tom. Beau brun ténébreux qui avait des yeux aux reflets rougeâtre. Et qui possédait multiples qualités. Il était beau, intelligent, possédait un certain humour et souhaitait le revoir. _Il souhaitait le revoir_. Tout allait bien. Seul un petit détail avait échappé à Harry.

Tom.

C'était un homme.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<br>**_


	5. Réalisation

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS :<strong> Merci pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre de : **Emiiliya** ; **Clair Obscure** ; **Okawa** ; **stormtrooper2** ;** Chaeos** ; **lalala1995** ; **Teyla-chan** ( _que de compliments XD_) ;** Asherit** ; **fuhatsu** ; **AstrolableM** ; **My Bloody NightShade** ( _merci pour ta review sur le chapter 3 également..._) et** Magicus Lilium**.

Je suis heureuse de voir de nouveau reviewer sur cette fiction, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et je suis également heureuse de voir des nouvelles reviews de mes fidèles Muhahahaa !

Bref, merci encore, toutes ces reviews me donnent un coup de booster, et j'espère en avoirpas mal sur ce chapitre également !

Merci ~

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure<strong> : Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, oublis de mots dans certaines phrases, ou répétitions, signalez-le moi si quelques chose dans ce goût là est présent, je m'empresserais de le corriger,

Merci d'avance !

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Tom venait de quitter les _Trois Balais_, juste au moment où ses amis, Ron et Hermione, arrivèrent à la table.

- Qui était-ce Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui, on ne l'a jamais vu ici auparavant. Rajouta Ron en donnant sa choppe à son ami.

- Je vais vous expliquer…

Et juste au moment où Harry allait continuer sa phrase pour expliquer à ses deux meilleurs amis la discussion qu'il avait eut avec le ténébreux Tom, le professeur Snape entra avec fracas dans le pub, le regard menaçant. Il souffla bruyamment par le nez et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la salle, il dit de sa voix sèche.

- Élèves de Poudlard ! Nous nous en allons, _immédiatement_… Je doute que vous vouliez attendre que la tempête éclate au dessus de vos petites têtes vides.

Lesdits élèves de Poudlard soupirèrent bruyamment et se levèrent avec flegme.

- Et plus vite que ça !

Directement après ses mots, la porte du pub se referma aussi violemment qu'elle avait été ouverte. Les élèves se dépêchèrent donc, priant en silence pour que leur professeur de potion ne soit pas trop dur sur les punitions qu'il allait donner… Parce qu'évidemment il allait en donner, comme toujours, pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Alala… Et dire qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps de boire ces Bièreaubeurre… Hermione tu n'aurais pas une fiole sans fond pour qu'on puisse la ramener ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu veux ramener ce genre de boisson à l'intérieur de Poudlard Ronald ? Lui répondit Hermione sur un ton réprobateur.

- Bon, Ron, Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un débat sur les règles de l'école etcetera, donc comme la Bièreaubeurre a été payée, on la ramène.

Le ton de Harry avait été catégorique. Il se leva donc et enfila sa cape pour sortir des _Trois Balais_. Il les attendrait dehors. Il se faufila entre tout les voyageurs, et autres élèves de Poudlard, vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte du bar et la referma derrière lui. Il se décala sur le coté, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre sortirait derrière lui, et ferma les yeux. L'air s'était rafraîchit. Et pas qu'un peu. En ce mois d'octobre, on avait l'impression que la chaleur avait complètement désertée. Ce qui était assez inhabituel. « _D'ailleurs…_ » Pensa Harry « _Beaucoup de choses sont inhabituelles en ce moment… La température ambiante… Le comportement de Snape… Les cernes de Malefoy… Le monde impressionnant aux _Trois Balais…_ Le fait qu'Ombrage soit restée…Les leçons de Dumbledore…._ ». Il soupira. Oui, tout était étrange en ce moment.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et les leva vers le ciel. Et il fut étonné par sa couleur actuelle. Il enleva ses lunettes, souffla dessus et les essuya avec un pan de son écharpe et les remit. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le ciel était emplit de nuages aussi noirs que de l'encre de Chine. Impressionnants… Un court instant il repensa aux yeux de Tom… Extrêmement noirs et profonds avec une légère teinte rougeâtre.

- Alors Mr Potter, on est perdu dans ses pensées ? Dit une voix moqueuse et doucereuse.

- Professeur Snape. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

- J'ai lu votre devoir, et il m'a semblé être meilleur. Même si la note que je lui ai attribué est toujours aussi médiocre… Rajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Vraiment… Répondit Harry d'une voix qui montrait qu'il n'y accordait aucun intérêt.

- Vous devriez plus vous concentrez sur vos études au lieu de batifoler avec vos amis, ou sur un balais…

- Sans vouloir vous offensez professeur, je pense avoir atteint un âge où je sais quelles décisions je dois prendre.

Et il lui tourna le dos, et sans plus de cérémonies, il s'avança plus loin dans la rue principale pour rejoindre Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat qui discutaient un peu plus loin. En avançant vers eux, il s'attendit à entendre des représailles ou des menaces venants de son professeur, mais il n'entendit rien à part les rires de ses camarades et le vent souffler de plus en plus fort. Prit par la curiosité, il se retourna légèrement, et fût quelques peu… choqué de voir son professeur sourire. Son professeur en train de sourire… Et pourtant on parlait encore de la même personne, le professeur Severus Snape, le corbeau taciturne, la chauve-souris des cachots, le bâtard graisseux, celui qui favorisait toujours sa maison, qui ne souriait rarement et encore que pour donner des corrections infâmes à certains élèves, qui donnait des punitions et collait à tout va, pour n'importe quelles raisons, si ce n'est pour faire gagner des points à sa propre maison…. Oui, on parlait bien de cet homme là. Qui souriait… d'une manière étrange… Comme si il savait que ses paroles… Les paroles qu'Harry avait prononcées… Celui-ci allait les regretter…

Encore sous le choc, Harry se retourna, sans plus oser un regard vers son professeur de potions.

- Harry, je ne t'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui… Dit une voix lointaine.

- Bonjour Luna. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Autant que d'habitude… Commença-t-elle d'une vois rêveuse. Mais…

Là, elle se rapprocha doucement d'Harry et lui dit en chuchotant.

- Je suis sûre que les Nargoles vont me faire un mauvais coup… Je le sens…

Le rouge et or brun sourit.

- Et bien, fait attention à tes affaires, peut-être qu'ils vont essayer de te les voler…

- Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! Merci Harry Potter, tu es le meilleur ! Allez viens Neville !

Et elle prit ledit Neville par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite en sautillant. Harry sourit à cette vision. Certes, Luna était une fille étrange, mais parfois, lors de ses rares moments de lucidité, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle seule le comprenait réellement. C'était une fille tellement adorable.

- Ah ! Tu étais là Harry !

Une touffe de cheveux roux s'approchait de lui, accompagnée de sa petite amie.

- Désolé, Ron. Je ne savais pas que vous me cherchiez.

- On t'a vu parler avec Luna. Dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconter cette fois ?

- Oh… Elle disait que les Nargoles allaient sans doute encore lui faire une mauvaise blague.

- Et tu lui as répondu ? Continua-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

- Qu'elle devrait faire attention à ses affaires.

Hermione soupira.

- Harry James Potter. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas l'encourager dans ses délires bizarres.

- Qu'il l'encourage ou pas, je pense qu'elle y croira toujours. C'est de famille cette passion étrange.

- Merci, Ron, de me soutenir. Dit Harry d'un ton joyeux, sous le regard lourd de reproche de sa meilleure amie.

Il rigola accompagné de son meilleur ami, et ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'élèves un peu plus loin.

- Bien, tout le monde est là, nous pouvons y aller.

Après ces mots, un grondement sourd sortit de nulle part retentit, et de fines gouttelettes commencèrent à tomber. La tempête allait commencer…

- Dépêchez-vous bande de cornichons incapables…

Le groupe d'élèves se dépêcha de suivre leur professeur vers le château. Et après une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin, dans le hall de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, trempés jusqu'aux os. Et alors que chaque groupe d'élèves appartenant à une maison différente allait se rendre dans leur Salle Commune respective, une voix forte retentit dans l'immense hall.

- Attendez ! J'ai une annonce à faire.

Les élèves, intriguez, se rassemblèrent alors autour de lui, attendant que « l'annonce » soit faite… Harry regardait la scène, se demandant bien qu'est-ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de son professeur… et quelque chose en lui, lui disait que ça n'allait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

- Bien. Silence Mr Finnigan !

- Pardon…

- Bon… Peut-être le saviez-vous déjà, mais Mrs. Ombrage, ne sera pas votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, durant toute cette année scolaire…

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent alors, certains étant étonnés, d'autres, la majorité, étant ravis.

- Silence !

Et le silence tomba de nouveau parmi les élèves.

- Donc, après les vacances, je serais toujours votre professeur de potion… mais je récupèrerais également le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'occuperais donc ces deux postes en attendant de me trouver un remplaçant dans l'une de ces deux matières… Sur ce…

Et Severus Snape s'en alla dans un tourbillon de cape noir. Laissant ses élèves pantelant en plein milieu du Hall, où un silence presque religieux s'était installé. Et d'un coup comme si tout avait été programmé à l'avance, tous les élèves de Poudlard présents se mirent à parler, à crier, à injurier Dumbledore d'avoir fait une chose pareille, à dire que c'était totalement impossible, certains parlaient même de suicide collectifs….

- Le Directeur a prit trop de bonbon au citron ou quoi ? Ca lui a court-circuiter le cerveau ?

- Je ne sais pas quelle chose est la pire : avoir Snape dans deux cours, ou avoir Snape et Ombrage ? Choix difficile…

- Il nous a fait une blague là ?

- Il a une tête à faire des blagues ?

- Nouvelle importante : Trop de bonbon acidulés font perdre la raison, surtout à un certain âge…

- Je crois que je vais mourir… Deux fois plus de Snape… C'est impossible à supporter !

Le brouhaha montait en puissance. Les élèves entraient en état de panique, en état d'hystérie générale. Même les Serpentard qui étaient assez content d'avoir leur directeur de maison dans un nouveau cours où ils pourraient être favorisés, semblaient assez inquiet.

- Stop !

La voix d'Hermione Granger avait retentit, et tout le monde s'était tu, pour voir ce que celle, appelée communément « Miss-Je-Sais-tout », allait dire.

- Voyez le bon coté des choses, le professeur Snape a dit : « En attendant de me trouver un remplaçant dans une des deux matières ». Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore va le laisser nous faire cours dans deux matières différents pendant bien longtemps. Et puis, Snape en aura bientôt marre de devoir corriger des copies dans deux domaines différents dans les sept niveaux. Ce sera beaucoup de cours très différent à préparer. Et puis, au moins, avec Snape, on pourra pratiquer la magie en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Adieu, la théorie inutile !

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent alors, rétablissant un temps soit peu l'ordre qui avait été mis à l'épreuve.

- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose que tu n'as pas lu dans un livre Granger. C'est un exploit. Avait dit Blaise Zabini, un des amis de Malefoy.

Quelques Serpentard rirent à la remarque.

- La ferme Malef… Zabini ! Désolé, c'est l'habitude… Cracha Ron, pas désolé le moins du monde.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent le reste des élèves rassemblant Gryffondors, Serdaigles, et Poufsouffles qui rigolèrent, même Blaise esquissa un sourire. Quant à Malefoy, il vira au rouge tomate et s'en alla, en raillant, jurant contre les belettes trop nombreuses et trop bavardes. Le reste des Serpentard le suivirent jusque dans les cachots, là où se trouvait leur Salle Commune. Et le reste des élèves s'en allèrent de leur coté, par maison.

Pendant que les Gryffondor montaient les escaliers, qui heureusement étaient de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, un peu en retrait, le trio rouge et or discutait.

- Alors Harry, c'était qui ce gars aux _Trois Balais_ ? Demanda Ron.

- Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait comme Guérisseur pour le Ministère de la Magie. Apparemment, il effectue ses missions à l'étranger. Il m'a dit qu'il était revenu depuis peu en Grande-Bretagne, et que ça faisait environ trois ans qu'il n'avait pas posé le pied sur le sol anglais. Ah, et il s'appelle Tom.

- Guérisseur pour le Ministère ? Il t'a parlé de ce qu'il faisait lors de ses missions ? Dit Hermione.

- Non, on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ça… Je lui ai plutôt demandé quel parcours il avait effectué pour faire ce métier…

- Il faut avoir minimum E dans la quasi-totalité des matières non ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, en DCFM, en Potion, en Botanique, en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges, si je me souviens bien… Et il a eut des O partout ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Waouh ! Il a reçut des Optimal dans toutes ces matières ? Comment c'est possible en potion ? S'étonna, ou plutôt s'extasia Ron.

Harry rigola avec légèreté.

- Je me suis demandé la même chose, et j'en ai déduis que c'était sans doute à cause d'un certain professeur. Et apparemment Tom en a déjà entendu parler.

- Quoi, il est si terrible qu'il en a lui aussi entendu parler à l'étranger ? Je ne pensais que Snape pouvait être célèbre en tant que tyran… Plaisanta Ron.

- Non, ce n'était pas pour ses… qualités de tyran – si on peut vraiment appeler ça une qualité – mais pour ses talents d'Occlumens. Répondit Harry.

- Et vous n'avez parlé que de ça ? Demanda à son tour Hermione.

- Et bien… Je sais qu'il a été à Serpentard, et pourtant il était sympathique quand je lui ai parlé, assez étonnant… hm… Il m'a demandé l'utilité d'un objet moldu qui s'avérait être le téléphone, je lui ai parlé de la difficulté d'être dans la même pièce que Snape et il m'a dit que si je faisais abstraction de ses commentaires pendant ses cours, mes résultats devraient être meilleurs… Ah, et il souhaite que nous nous parlions à nouveaux lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

- C'était un Serpentard et tu t'es bien entendu avec lui ? Et bien ça alors… S'étonna Ronald. Quand je pense à tous les piques que tu t'envoies avec Malefoy… Ca paraît assez inhabituel.

« _Inhabituel…_ » Pensa Harry. « _Une chose inhabituelle en plus à ajouter à la liste_… » Se dit-il ironiquement.

- Dis-moi Harry… Commença Hermione. À ton avis il semblait avoir quel âge ce Tom ?

Surpris. Harry tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, et regarda son expression. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Hermione avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas faire confiance aux nouvelles personnes qui entrait dans l'entourage du Survivant. Elle se méfiait de tout le monde. Et à ce moment là, il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Étant donné que Tom était à Serpentard, elle se dit que c'était sans doute un Mangemort, chargé d'exécuter Harry.

- Hermione, je sais où tu veux en venir. Tu penses que Tom est un Mangemort c'est ça ? Parce qu'il était à Serpentard ? Et tu veux savoir son âge pour regarder dans les archives de Poudlard et étudier son parcours scolaire ? Je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace Harry. Je crois que je déteins sur toi. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, je n'ai pas son nom de famille, et je suis sûr que comme tout les Serpentard, il a du faire pas mal de coups foireux aux autres élèves des autres maisons, et vu ses résultats aux A.S.P.I.C. ça devait être une grosse tête. Un peu comme toi…

- Merci Harry.

- Pas de quoi. Mais à vue d'œil je dirais… qu'il devait avoir entre… euh… C'est assez difficile.

- Difficile ? De donner un âge approximatif à une personne ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- Et bien, il avait l'air tellement jeune, mais en même temps il semblait avoir tant d'expérience et de connaissances. C'était assez étrange.

- Tu penses tout de même pouvoir me donner une tranche d'âge ?

- Et bien, elle risque d'être assez large.

- Tant pis.

- Bon, et bien… Peut-être entre vingt-trois et trente-huit ans…

- Autant que ça ? S'exclama Ron.

- Je te l'ai dit. Il semblait avoir vu tellement de choses, et pourtant physiquement il fait vraiment jeune. Entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Mais ses manières et sa façon de pensées me donnent l'impression qu'il est plus âgé qu'il en a l'air.

- Ca va me faire passer un temps fou à… Commença Hermione.

- La Bibliothèque. Finirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, ce n'est pas capital. Hasarda Harry d'une voix décontractée.

- Tu rigoles, et si il était entré dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui après Poudlard ? Je veux tout savoir de lui !

- Tu exagères un peu là… Et puis, je te l'ai dit, je le revois lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de Décembre, tu n'auras qu'à lui parler si tu veux en connaître plus sur lui. Ca te va ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis lui dit.

- Ca me va, mais je tiens quand même à faire des recherches dès que j'aurais un moment de libre.

Harry soupira mais esquissa tout de même un léger sourire devant la détermination de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été ainsi. Elle voulait toujours tout savoir sur tout, et sur tout le monde. En troisième année, lorsque Sirius Black était encore en fuite et qu'ils avaient été obligés de dormir dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs élèves pensaient qu'il avait transplané à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Et là elle s'était exclamée « Suis-je la seule à avoir lu_ l'Histoire de Poudlard _?». Evidemment, plusieurs « oui » fusèrent d'un peu partout et elle avait dit quelque chose comme quoi, Poudlard n'était pas protégé par de simples murs et barrières magiques, et qu'il y avait un sortilège d'anti-transplanage jeté sur le château et ses alentours. La lecture était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Même si elle, ne le prenait pas pour un passe-temps, mais plus pour une compétition contre elle-même. Lire le plus de livre possible et acquérir le maximum de connaissances… Et c'était en cela qu'elle était impressionnante. Elle lisait énormément, et elle retenait la totalité de ce qui défilait sous ses yeux.

À présent les Gryffondor étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui dissimulait l'entrée de leur Salle Commune. Une petite voix fluette qu'il connaissait bien – trop bien à son goût - dit le mot de passe.

- Porridge à l'ananas.

Dennis Crivey, le petit frère de Colin qui avait également atterri à Gryffondor, avait lui aussi prit la mauvaise habitude de le suivre partout en le regardant avec des yeux pleins d'adoration, ce qui était assez énervant. Mais lui au moins, ne balançait pas des « Harry ! Comment ça va ? » à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans un couloir, comme son frère aîné. Ce qui arrivait énormément de fois par jour.

Le groupe de Gryffondor entra dans la Salle Commune, décorée avec goûts, dans des tons qui reflétaient les couleurs de leur maison, le rouge et l'or. Une grande cheminée où un feu crépitait dans un coin, donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse.

- Bon, je monte les garçons, je dois lire encore une fois un chapitre dans le livre de Botanique.

- C'est ça… Dit Ron, exaspéré.

Puis, il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle travaille trop ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas la peine de le lui dire, elle nierait en bloc disant qu'il fallait qu'elle étudie si elle voulait réussir. Et tu sais également que dès février elle commencera à réviser les examens pour juin… Profite bien d'elle, parce qu'à ce moment là, elle sera insupportable.

Harry vit Ron blêmir à vue d'œil.

- Oh non, j'avais oublié… Dit-il en soupirant.

- Hey Ron !

Ledit Ron se retourna pour voir Lavande Brown, une fille de sixième année, s'approcher de lui, en battant des cils.

- Salut Lavande.

- Salut… dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois pouvoir m'aider pour le devoir d'astronomie ? Dit elle d'une voix langoureuse.

- Euh… oui pourquoi pas. Tu viens avec nous Harry ?

- Non, désolé, j'ai quelque chose à faire. A plus tard.

Harry se dépêcha de monter les escaliers de pierre jusqu'à son dortoir qui était désert à cette heure-ci. Neville devait encore être avec Luna à aider celle-ci à trouver un moyen de repousser les Nargoles en plus de son collier/amulette en bouchon de bouteille de Bièreaubeurre, Seamus et Dean devaient être en train de se bécoter quelque part dans une classe vide et Ron était avec Lavande. Le pauvre d'ailleurs… Tellement qu'il était amoureux et épris de Hermione, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Lavande lui faisait les yeux doux depuis la rentrée.

Le Survivant se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit dessus, en tailleur, son coude posé sur son genou, et la tête posée sur la paume de sa main. « _Tom… Quel homme étrange…_ ». Bizarrement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi reposé. Il s'allongea alors de tout son long sur son matelas et regarda le haut de son lit à baldaquin, pensif. Après avoir parlé avec ce Tom, il se sentait plus léger, comme si il avait put se confier à lui. Cet homme… Il était tellement instruit, intelligent, intéressant… Harry soupira. Et il repensa à ses yeux. À son visage. En plus d'avoir énormément de connaissances, cet homme était réellement magnifique… Son sourire était vraiment charmeur… C'était un homme merveilleux. Harry se sentit revivre rien qu'en repensant à son regard, à ses gestes, à ses mimiques lorsqu'il parlait, à sa voix, à ses mains… Il soupira une nouvelle fois… « _Je me demande si il ne me fait pas effet… Non… Il me fait assurément effet… C'est indéniable…_».

Et d'un coup, comme si il était monté sur ressort, Harry se redressa, et se remit en position assise. « _Attends un peu Harry… _» Se Dit-il. « _Récapitulons…_ Tom : _beau brun ténébreux qui a des yeux aux reflets rougeâtre. Et qui possède de multiples qualités. Il est beau, intelligent, a un certain humour et il souhaite me revoir. _». Il souhaitait le revoir, et Harry n'en était que plus heureux… Mais quelque chose bloquait. Et cette chose venait de faire surface d'un coup dans le cerveau du Gryffondor. Tom. C'était un homme. « _Oh Merlin…_ ».

Celui-Qui-A-Survécu se leva et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, marchant de long en large. « _Serait-ce possible que je sois…Non, impossible…Cette situation ne m'était jamais arrivée avant…_ ». Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit les nuages, compactes, devenir de plus en plus noirs. La pluie tombait à torrent, un brouillard s'était levé malgré l'heure et des éclairs déchiraient le ciel de part en part, tandis que le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort. Le temps était vraiment horrible. Il s'arracha à la contemplation du ciel, qui lui rappelait pourquoi Tom avait été obligé de s'en aller. « _Tom… Pourquoi faut-il que je pense encore à lui…Je ne peux tout de même pas être… _».

- Tiens, Salut Harry !

Le rouge et or se retourna pour voir son compagnon de dortoir, Dean Thomas, un beau noir aux yeux noisettes, arrivé complètement essoufflé en plein milieu de leur chambre.

- Salut… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as couru ?

- Oui, il faut que je trouve quelque chose…

- Seamus n'est pas avec toi ?

À cette question son ami sembla soudainement embarrassé, et si il avait pu rougir sans doute qu'il l'aurait fait.

- Et bien, justement, la chose que je cherche, c'est pour lui, et je dois me dépêcher !

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers le lit de Seamus Finnigan, un autre compagnon de dortoir, avec lequel Dean sortait depuis quelques temps…

- Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? Murmurait ce dernier avec précipitation.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda Harry en voyant son ami courir dans tous les sens.

- Ca m'arrangerait mais… C'est un peu embarrassant… Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Perplexe, Harry leva un sourcil.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux me le dire. Et je t'aiderai à chercher.

- Très bien…

Dean prit une grande inspiration et lui dit ce qu'il cherchait… Mais il le dit tellement vite qu'Harry ne comprit pas un seul mot de ce qu'il prononça.

- Tu parles trop vite Dean…

- Ah, vraiment… Excuses-moi…

- Bon, tu craches le morceau ? Dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

- Ouais…euh… En fait, ce que je cherche, c'est une… bouteille de lubrifiant…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et Dean se renfrogna. Puis, contre toute attente le rouge et or brun explosa de rire sous le regard outré de son ami.

- Harry ?

- Haha… Désolé… Bon, tu t'en ai servi quand la dernière fois ?

- Euh… Hier ?

- Ah ! Alors c'étaient ça ces bruits…

- Harry !

Et le Survivant se remit à rire comme une baleine, plier en deux en plein milieu du dortoir.

- Désolé Dean, mais si tu voyais ta tête, c'est vraiment trop drôle… Bref, tu as regardé sous le lit ?

Tout de suite après il se baissa et regarda en dessous les lits, et après une exclamation, se releva avec à la main, une fiole de couleur dorée.

- Je l'ai ! Merci Harry, j'étais tellement pressé que je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder là…

- Tellement pressé hein…

- Harry ! Arrête de me charrier ! Dit Dean un peu en colère avec malgré tout un sourire en coin.

- Bon dépêche-toi, je ne sais pas si Seamus va être très patient… Tu le connais… Dit le Survivant moqueur.

- Oh, tu as raison, merci Harry à tout à l'heure !

Et Dean partit encore plus vite en dehors du dortoir, trébuchant sur la première marche, qui faillit le faire tomber dans les escaliers. Seamus et Dean sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur troisième année. On les voyait rarement séparés, et ils assumaient totalement le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et leur homosexualité. Chose rare à Poudlard. En général, les couples non-hétéro se cachaient pour s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir, ou sortaient la nuit pour coucher dans la Salle sur Demande, lorsqu'ils connaissaient son existence, ou dans une classe vide, en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, ni par un préfet, un professeur, ni par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, terriblement énervant de Poudlard, qui ne pouvait être contrôlé que par le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de la Maison Serpentard.

Harry soupira, et se rassit sur son lit. Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, qui s'était arrêté avec l'arrivée de Dean. « _Est-ce que ce serait possible,… que je sois…. Comme Dean et Seamus ? Que je sois… attiré par les hommes ? Où est-ce que c'est seulement avec Tom ? Pourtant… _». Il s'étala de tout son long, en travers du matelas. « _Je ne le connais même pas…Et je ne lui ai parlé que… 1h30, 2h00 ? Même pas…_ ». Trop fatigué pour penser plus longtemps à cette étrange situation, il s'endormit.

**oOoOoOo**

- _Harry …_

Une voix étrange, et floue, qui l'appelait.

_- Harry !_

Une voix qui devient plus forte, et qu'il l'appelle une nouvelle fois. Une voix familière…

- Harry !

Ledit Harry se réveilla en battant vivement les paupières. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes et les mit sur le bout de son nez. Après quelques battements de cils supplémentaires, il recouvra une vue normale, pour voir apparaître le visage d'Hermione en face de lui.

- Hermione ?

- Non, c'est McGonagall… Dit-elle, avec ironie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

- Et bien, Ron m'a appelée en renfort. Il n'arrivait pas à te réveiller.

- Bah ça alors… Quelle heure est-il ?

- C'est l'heure du dîner. On allait se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Mais on a eu un contretemps marmotte…

- Oh, c'est bon hein. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Allez, on y va. Dépêche-toi ! Rajouta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Hey !

Il lui courut après, tandis que les rires de sa meilleure amie se perdaient dans les escaliers menant à leur Salle Commune.

**oOoOoOo**

_Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Malefoy. _

Dès que le Lord était arrivé dans ses appartements, il s'était diriger automatiquement vers sa salle de bain personnelle, et plus précisément vers la cuvette de ses toilettes, où il avait vomit tripes et entrailles. La sensation était horrible. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun signe avant coureur. L'horrible fourmillement dans tout le corps arrivait d'un coup, et l'impression que tout ce que vous avez dans votre corps va s'en échapper également.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure à recracher le contenu de son estomac jusqu'à la limite du sang, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit son visage et son corps se transformer à nouveau. Il vit avec horreur ses doigts s'épaissir, ses cheveux tomber, son nez s'aplatir, sa peau s'étirer et devenir blanche telle de la craie, les veines apparentes. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et tout redevint normal, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si la douleur n'était jamais arrivée.

Il resta assis sur le sol pendant encore une bonne demi-heure, sans bouger. Pour une des seules fois de sa vie, il n'eut aucune envie de se regarder dans un miroir. « _J'ai beaucoup trop goûté à mon ancienne perfection physique… Ne pas se laisser abattre… Bientôt, je pourrais garder cette apparence, et grâce à cela, Potter… Potter sera à moi !_ ». Il se releva avec lenteur, et enleva sa cape. D'un coup de baguette, il la fit disparaître jusque dans son armoire, ainsi que ses autres vêtement.

Il ferma les yeux et s'avança à l'aveuglette, nu, vers un coin de sa chambre où il fit apparaître un miroir à pied, ce qui lui permettrait de se voir en entier. Lentement, il souleva ses paupières, et contempla son reflet. Si laid. Si blanc. Si difforme. Il avait tellement était obsédé par sa soif de pouvoir, qu'il en avait négliger son apparence. Mais maintenant qu'il atteignait le presque sommet du pouvoir, il pouvait bien s'en préoccuper quelque peu. Il se sourit à lui-même.

- _Nagini…_

Le Serpent, qui était caché sous le lit vint à sa rencontre et s'enroula autour de lui, en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Nous l'aurons… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>  
><em>


	6. La Beuglante

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEWS :<span>** Je tiens à remercier **Emiiliya** ;** stormtrooper2 ** ; **Chaeos** ; **AstrolableM** ; **Ano Nym** ; **Okawa** ; **Elsa Black-Snape** ; **Magicus Lilium** ; **Sarah** ; **Valdermore** ; **fuhatsu** et **elo-didie** pour leur reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

J'aiiiiiiime ~ les reviiewwws ~ (Voyez mon appel désepéré...)

Bref, merci pour toutes ces belles reviews et tout ces beaux encouragement. Les ondes positives, ça aide à écrire ! J'espère en avoir de nouvelles de mes fidèles sur ce chapitre et également voir de nouveaux pseudo de reviewers ;) Ca fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong><em> !Bonne lecture !<em>**

**NDA** : Je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu lent... Mais bon, n'empêche qu'on apprend des petits trucs ;)

**NDA 2 :** Dîtes moi si il y des répétitions, fautes d'orthographes, incohérences dans une phrase... je m'empresserais de les corriger ! Merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 –La Beuglante<strong>

La soirée s'était bien passée. Le repas avait été délicieux. Comme toujours. Les discussions sur un match de Quidditch qui se déroulerait le 2 Novembre prochain, allaient bon train. Surtout qu'il fallait trouver un nouveau gardien, vu que Olivier Dubois, qui avait terminé ses études à Poudlard l'année précédente, ne pourrait plus être à cette place, ainsi qu'à celle de Capitaine. Place que d'ailleurs, Harry avait récupérée.

Les Gryffondors, après le repas, rentrèrent en bande, ensemble dans leur Salle Commune. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement d'un des nombreux sujets qui traînaient dans Poudlard. Quant à lui, Harry se demandait bien d'où venait l'attirance qu'il avait envers Tom. Après tout, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour Cho, et encore, ça avait été une catastrophe… Tandis que Ginny… non, il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Il monta directement dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. Il vit à peine Dean et Seamus monter après lui. Après quelques minutes, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et sentit son matelas s'affaisser à sa droite. Il tourna la tête et vit Dean assis à coté de lui. Ce devait être Seamus qui se trouvait sous la douche.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux ? T'as l'air bizarre. Dit Dean.

- Et bien… En fait il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse…

- Tu veux en parler ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

- Je voudrais juste te poser une question Dean…

- Laquelle ?

- Je voudrais savoir comment… Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais amoureux de Seamus ?

Etonné par la question, Dean ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais sembla réfléchir après quelques instants.

- Et bien… Comment dire…

- Dis le comme ça vient… J'aimerais juste savoir… En fait…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer si ça te gêne Harry.

Il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et laissa son ami parler.

- Et bien, au début, comme tout le monde, je ne le voyais que comme un ami. Et puis… Vers le début de notre troisième année, j'ai perçu un changement dans la façon que j'avais de le regarder… Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, par rapport à mes sentiments je veux dire.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Regarda le plafond et reprit.

- Je… j'avais en permanence envie de le regarder. Je pensais sans cesse à lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai eu du mal avec mes cours cette année là. Je ne voyais que son visage et je n'entendais que sa voix. Rien d'autre. Donc les informations que j'étais censé retenir dans l'ensemble des matières était un peu difficile.

- Oui, je me souviens, tu demandais souvent de l'aide à Hermione le soir.

- Oui, ri-t-il, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à passé en quatrième année. Enfin bref, j'étais complètement perdu. Surtout que je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, ou même senti attiré par un autre garçon…

« _Comme moi_ » se dit Harry.

- Alors j'ai douté. Je me suis dit des choses du genre « Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être gay ! ». Et puis, j'ai décidé de mettre les choses au clair…

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Harry avec une impatience non dissimulée.

- Je l'ai dragué. Ouvertement. Et puis, tu vois où nous en sommes maintenant. Ca va faire un peu plus de deux ans que nous sommes ensemble.

- Et comment as-tu… enfin je veux dire… tu l'as dragué de quelle manière ?

- En me faisant du rentre dedans comme jamais personne ne m'en avait fait !

La voix avait fait sursauté Harry. Il s'était retourné et avait vu Seamus dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Salle de Bain, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Celui-ci s'était approché et s'était assis sur les genoux de son petit ami, lui déposant un chaste baiser sur la bouche.

- En fait, il me regardait avec insistance, me frôlait dans les couloirs ou dans les salles de classes, vu que nous étions quasiment tout le temps à coté. Il me matait sous la douche… Et en fait, avec le temps, ça m'a plu, et je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus. Et voilà !

Ils rirent ensemble tandis que Harry se contenta d'un sourire.

- Au fait Harry, pourquoi tu as demandé ça à mon homme ? Demanda Seamus l'air joueur.

- Oh, et bien… en fait il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît…

- Ah ! Et c'est un gars, c'est ça ?

Le Survivant hocha lentement la tête, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Vous me promettez de garder le secret ?

- Promis ! Dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Il expira doucement, comme pour montrer son soulagement.

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de savoir qui c'est ? Demanda Seamus d'un air de conspirateur.

- Seam' arrête de l'embêter voyons ! Répliqua Dean avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors dis nous au moins dans quelle maison il est ! Le coupa de nouveau Seamus en s'adressant à Harry.

Le brun réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui n'est plus à Poudlard, au cas où ça arriverait aux oreilles d'Hermione. Elle ferait immédiatement le lien. Mais… Il n'avait pas d'idées en tête, donc comme Seamus l'avait suggéré, il ne dirait que la maison. Et puis comme ça, ce ne sera pas vraiment un mensonge.

- Il est à Serpentard.

Le couple le regarda avec un air… légèrement choqué.

- Serpentard ? Et bien ! Il doit être sacrément canon… Commença Dean.

- Pour compenser avec son sale caractère. Finit Seamus.

Harry sourit. Ses amis étaient vraiment adorables.

Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Seamus essayant tout de même de lui tendre des perches pour qu'il leur dise des choses sur « le mystérieux Serpentard », mais Harry fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et ne dit rien, au grand désarroi de Seamus qui était horriblement curieux.

Ils allèrent se coucher, chacun de leur coté et au moment d'éteindre les lumières Harry dit d'une voix joueuse.

- Dean, Seamus, si il vous vient l'envie de… faire une partie de jambes en l'air, n'oubliez pas le sort de silence… Cette fois-ci…

Il entendit Dean glousser et il s'imagina que Seamus devait être rouge comme une pivoine.

Ils s'endormirent tous rapidement dans le silence du dortoir. Tous, sauf un. Sauf Harry. Il se remémorait chaque parole, chaque mimique, chaque geste que Tom avait effectués. Etait-ce possible de se souvenir de tout ? Harry n'y était jamais parvenu pour ses cours, d'où l'utilité de la mémoire extensible d'Hermione dans ces moments-là, mais pourtant… à ce moment là, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Son souffle sur ses joues lorsqu'il lui avait proposé qu'ils se revoient à la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard… Sa main lorsqu'il l'avait touché… Son sourire… Son regard… Sa conversation… Son humour… Ses paroles…Tout. Absolument tout. Mais, la chose la plus improbable, était qu'il soit tombé amoureux. En à peine deux heures… et encore… Ce n'était pas cohérent. Ce n'était pas _normal_. Ils ne se connaissaient pas… Mais…

Mais étrangement, ce Tom lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un… Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu… Mais… où ?

**oOoOoOo**

La nuit avait déjà bien avancé et bien prit sa place dans le cycle du temps, mais le Lord Noir, le Plus Grand Mage Noir que tout le temps lui-même ait connu ne dormait pas. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, pas pour la même raison que la nuit précédente. Sa rencontre avec le Survivant l'avait affecté bien plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. Même si il trouvait le garçon niais à souhait, faible et stupide, il n'avait pas été laissé indifférent par son regard vert, qu'il trouvait bien plus intense que celui de son idiote de mère, même si ils étaient similaires, et également par son sourire, son rire, la rougeur de ses joues, ses cheveux lui tombant par mèches devant son visage, son… STOP ! Que lui arrivait-il par Morgane ?

Il réfléchit un instant… Ce n'était pas seulement son physique qui l'avait marqué. C'était également la façon dont leur magie s'étaient « reconnues », qui était étrange également. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de la cicatrice du jeune homme ? La cicatrice qui lui avait transmis certains de ses pouvoirs ? Et apparemment il avait été le seul à remarquer que leur magie avait fusionné pendant ce bref contact. L'autre devait être trop stupide, ou trop aveuglé par l'exemple même de la beauté qu'il avait en face des yeux. Narcissique ? Absolument.

Il souhaitait en savoir plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était passé cette chose par rapport à leur magie respective ? Il voulait avoir des réponses, et il n'était pas de nature patiente. Alors comment allait-il faire pendant deux mois ? Jusqu'à la prochaine sortie du morveux ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Severus lui avait parlé du poste prochainement vaquant pour le poste de Maître des Potions… Mais si il se présentait, Dumbledore le reconnaîtrait à coups sûr…Le vieux s'était déjà fait avoir par Barty Croupton Jr. il y a deux ans, il n'allait sûrement pas réengagé un Mangemort, et encore pire, Voldemort lui-même. Il le reconnaîtrait… C'était ça le problème. Alors… il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour passer inaperçue. Ou qu'il éloigne Dumbledore de Poudlard… Non, mauvaise idée, même si il y arrivait, le fou citronné ne resterait pas loin de son école indéfiniment.

La perspective de devenir professeur : envolée. C'était prendre trop de risques. Déjà qu'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, lui-même, était assez dangereux, alors aller directement à Poudlard, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup les yeux fermés. Evidemment qu'il était le plus fort ! Cela allait de soit, mais il n'étai pas bête au point de prendre plus de risques qu'il en prenait déjà. Il allait falloir donc attendre, faire des hypothèses, préparer un plan, des questions, des réponses si_ lui_ posait des questions trop indiscrètes… Et évidemment, le faire entrer encore plus dans ses filets. Qu'il s'y perde, qu'il s'y emmêle… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en sortir, et là, Le Lord Noir le briserait, et il pourra prendre le contrôle du Monde Sorcier. Et envahir le Monde Moldu pour annihiler toute cette vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe… Il commandera tout, et personne ne pourra l'arrêter !

Mais pour le moment, il fallait être patient. Et il allait l'être, car il savait que son plan marcherait. Il avait tellement bien commencé. Il se demandait quand est-ce que Potter serait au courant que son oncle et sa tante avait reçu une Beuglante de Bellatrix… Ca allait être hilarant. D'ailleurs… Si lui aussi envoyait une lettre, normale celle-ci, à Harry Potter lui-même ? Ne serait-ce pas amusant ?

**oOoOoOo**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, sa cicatrice le démangeant quelque peu. Voldemort avait du avoir des émotions fortes lors de cette nuit. Mais heureusement pas assez fortes pour qu'elles lui fassent mal, le réveille, ou lui fassent avoir d'horribles cauchemars.

Le Survivant s'étira, se gratta le haut de sa tignasse, et se leva, se dirigeant vers la Salle de Bain, pour prendre une bonne douche. Histoire de se réveiller. Ils commençaient par Botanique, et le mardi précédent, Mme Chourave les avait prévenus qu'il fallait mieux avoir les idées claires pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il frissonna. Ca ne présageait rien de bon…

Après sa douche, il s'habilla et descendit dans la Salle Commune, où il rejoint Ron et Hermione. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle où les attendait un succulent petit-déjeuner. Ils discutèrent du cours de Botanique qui allait suivre. Apparemment Neville était au courant de ce qu'ils allaient étudier et il avait l'air assez content, disant que la plante était extra. Mais… connaissant les goûts peu communs de Neville, Harry était un peu méfiant. Et ça à cause d'une Mimbulus Mimbletonia, espèce de cactus gris couvert de pustule, qui avait explosé dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, le recouvrant d'une affreuse substance gluante, semblable à de la morve.

Lorsqu'ils allaient entamer un nouveau sujet de conversation, une centaine de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se ruèrent sur les tables, devant les destinataires des lettres. Deux hiboux différents se posèrent devant Harry. Un hibou gris, qu'il reconnaissait car il avait plusieurs fois apporter des lettres à Privet Drive et un hibou brun qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il commença par le hibou brun. Il était presque sûr que l'autre hibou avait une lettre de son oncle ou de sa tante. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient bien pu lui écrire, mais ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de très plaisant, alors autant attendre.

Il déplia la première lettre, et découvrit une écriture fine et penchée, écrite à l'encre verte émeraude, sur un parchemin légèrement jaunie, mais particulièrement doux.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolé que nous nous soyons quittés si vite la veille, c'est pour cela que je vous écris. _

_Je vous ai proposé que l'on se voie de nouveau lors de votre prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais je ne vous ai pas dit où. Je propose que l'on se rejoigne devant Derviche et Bang, j'ai quelque chose à aller faire réparer là-bas. Disons, vers 15h00 ? _

_Répondez avec ce hibou, il saura retrouver le chemin,_

_Amicalement,_

_Tom._

Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était Tom ! Tom lui avait écrit ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Il lui avait écrit une lettre ! Le jeune homme brun la relut plusieurs fois, comme pour la connaître par cœur.

- Harry ?

Ledit Harry leva la tête vers Hermione.

- Qui est-ce ? Ce fait plusieurs fois que tu la lis.

- C'est Tom.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Je peux voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Même si il n'était pas rassuré des raisons qui poussaient sa meilleure amie à lire sa lettre, il la laissa faire.

- C'est bien une écriture de Serpentard… Fine, en italique, parfaite, pas de défauts, langage correcte.

- Hey, Hermi, comment tu peux savoir ce genre de choses ? Demanda Ron.

- J'ai vu plusieurs fois Zabini et Malefoy écrire, ainsi que Parkinson. Tous la même écriture. Les exceptions doivent être Crabbe et Goyle, ils doivent être trop stupide pour penser à écrire en s'appliquant…

- Ils doivent sans doute se demander comment écrire tout court… marmonna Ron, ce qui les fit tous pouffer.

Harry sortit un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre de son sac, poussa ce qu'il y avait devant lui et écrivit sa réponse.

- Tu es obligé de lui répondre maintenant ? Demanda Hermione, sceptique.

- Sinon, je vais oublier Hermione, tu le sais.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais le regarda, méfiante. « _Elle doit savoir que je lui cache quelque chose…_. »

_Cher Tom,_

_Ce n'est pas grave, si vous aviez à faire, il fallait mieux que vous y alliez, je ne veux pas vous retenir dans vos affaires. _

_Je serais là sans fautes, au lieu et à l'heure prévue. Cependant, j'ai une amie (Hermione Granger), qui souhaiterait vous parler. Je lui ai fait part de votre existence, et… comment dire, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle un peu trop sur-protectrice. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais tant qu'elle ne vous aura pas rencontré, je ne pense pas qu'elle vous fera confiance. J'espère que vous accepterez de lui parler,_

_Amicalement,_

_Harry. _

Il se relut, plia la lettre en plusieurs morceaux, et l'attacha à la patte du hibou brun, qui s'envola aussitôt.

Ensuite, il prit l'autre lettre qui lui était adressée et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Un petit mot à part en tomba. L'écriture était tremblante, et maladroite. Il y avait d'écrit. _Apporte ça à Dumbledore_. C'était sans nuls doutes l'écriture de sa tante. Son oncle n'aurait jamais pu écrire le nom de Dumbledore sans faire de fautes… Cependant, le fait qu'ils lui envoient une lettre était déjà étrange… mais en plus qu'il doive la donner à Dumbledore, l'était encore plus.

Harry se leva et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le Directeur n'était pas assis à sa place habituelle, donc il devait être dans son bureau.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Ron.

- Voir Dumbledore. Je vous raconterais.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle et marcha à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas normal… Pas normal du tout que son oncle et sa tante lui envoient une lettre. Surtout qu'il fallait qu'il la donne à Dumbledore. Ca, c'était le plus étrange… Il arriva plus vite que prévu devant la statue qui fermait l'accès du bureau du Directeur. Et il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

- Nid de cafards ?

Rien ne se passa.

- Sorbet Citron.

Aucune réaction.

- Bonbon à la menthe, Zonko, Bombabouses, bonbons à hoquet, frisbee à dents de serpents, dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, chocoballes, Gomme de Limaces, Suçacide…

Apparemment le dernier devait être le bon, car la statue se déplaça et laissa apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon pour se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur. Il se plaça sur une marche et l'escalier tourna tout seul, le faisant arriver sur le palier, devant la porte du bureau en un clin d'œil.

Il expira lentement. De plus en plus inquiet. Pourquoi son oncle et sa tante lui avaient-ils écrit ? En plein milieu du mois d'octobre qui plus est. À Noël ils lui envoyaient généralement un mouchoir ou un cure-dents, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il recevait d'eux pendant l'année.

Il frappa trois coups fermes contre le lourd panneau de bois qui s'ouvrit après plusieurs secondes. La lettre légèrement froissée dans sa main crispée par le stress, il entra. Même si il ne portait pas, mais alors pas du tout, les Dursley dans son cœur, encore une fois, tout ça était anormal ! Pas que sa vie ait un jour été normale, mais là…

Il pénétra dans le bureau à circulaire du directeur. Des bibliothèques recouvraient les murs, et les morceaux de papier peint rougeoyant qui n'était pas cachés par les tonnes d'étagères, étaient recouverts de portraits des anciens directeurs. Harry promena ses yeux un peu partout pour voir les objets étranges en argent qui cliquetaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour voir sur un perchoir, un très grand phénix de la taille d'un cygne de couleurs rouge et or.

- Bonjour Fumseck, murmura-t-il.

Sa salutation lui fut rendue par un hululement mélodieux.

- Tiens, Harry ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bon matin ?

Le Gryffondor vit pivoter sa tête légèrement vers la gauche pour voir apparaître le Directeur de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, j'ai nommé Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore. En ce jour, il était vêtu d'une longue robe bleue tirant sur le violet parsemée de croissants de Lune, avec un chapeau assorti, sa longue barbe argentée pendant le long de son torse.

- Bonjour Professeur. En fait, j'ai reçu ceci ce matin, et c'est assez étrange…

- De quoi s'agit-il mon garçon ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Une lettre de mon oncle et de ma tante. Je ne l'ai pas encore lue, mais il y avait un mot à part, disant que je devais vous l'amener.

- Apporte la moi s'il te plaît. Merci Harry.

Il s'assit et invita Harry à faire de même, en face de lui, de l'autre coté de son bureau. Le Directeur prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains et après l'avoir examiner, il sortit la lettre qui était à l'intérieur. Il la déplia et lut. Ses sourcils se froncèrent après quelques secondes de lecture. Si qui ajouta encore plus d'anxiété à Harry. Plus de deux minutes plus tard, le directeur déposa la lettre à plat sur son bureau et le Gryffondor pu voir l'écriture bâclée, raturée, le reste de la feuille tâchée d'encre… Que se passait-il à la fin ?

- Harry, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Dit le Directeur d'une voix morne.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Que dit cette lettre ? Demanda-t-il alors d'un ton pressé.

- Ton oncle et ta tante… Ils ont reçut une Beuglante…

- Une Beuglante ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur… Ce n'était _pas possible_…

- Une Beuglante est arrivée à Privet Drive ? Qui l'a envoyée ?

- Et c'est là que c'est encore plus grave Harry. Cette Beuglante, elle venait de Bellatrix Lestrange.

_À suivre.._.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Reviews ?<strong>


	7. Début de Correspondance

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong> : Tout d'abord, merci à** AuroreD-92**; **tenshi-no-yoru** ; **Chaeos** ; **fuhatsu** ;** Okawa** ; **Magicus Lilium** ; **Ano Nym** ; **stormtrooper2** ; **elo-didie ; Valdermore **et **Emiiliya** pour leur _review_ sur le chapitre précédent !

J'aime les REVIEWS ! Je suis contente de constater que j'ai des habitué(e)s ! Et je suis également heureuse de voir de nouveaux pseudos s'afficher sur mon écran au fil des chapitres.

Si je demande des reviews, ce n'est pas seulement pour en avoir le plus possible, d'ailleurs ça m'est égal, mais c'est juste que ça me boost pour écrire les chapitres suivants. Ca aide de savoir que les gens aiment ce que vous écrivez ! ;)

Donc, reviews SVP ! Ca aide les auteurs (surtout les plus flemmards, comme moi par exemple *pas taper* !)

**NdA :** Dîtes moi si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, des répétitions, des incohérences... Je m'empresserais de les corriger !

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Début de Correspondance<strong>

Le Lord Noir était assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre, revêtant sa cape habituelle. Il était encore tôt, et son hibou venait de s'envoler vers Poudlard. Il sourit. Il avait écrit une lettre à cet abruti de Gryffondor, et il était curieux de voir quelle réponse il allait lui envoyer. Car, il savait qu'il allait obligatoirement lui répondre. Il savait qu'il plaisait au gamin. Il le _savait_. Il n'était pas sûr de l'orientation sexuelle de celui-ci, après tout, lorsque l'on est ado, on ne sait pas vraiment, mais en ce qui le concernait, il prenait les personnes des deux sexes, au sens propre du terme. Et puis, déjà que ça le répugnait de devoir séduire quelqu'un tout court… alors séduire Potter fils… c'était encore pire. Mais en y réfléchissant, il aurait pu tomber sur un plus moche… Bien plus laid même…Mais, vu qu'il aimait jouer, là, il allait s'amuser… à le faire souffrir. Ca allait être… très amusant et très divertissant.

Il fut sortit de sa semi rêverie par quelques coups discrets frappés à sa porte. De mauvaise grâce, il se leva et ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main. Une jeune recrue venait de s'incliner devant lui et lui annonça que Mrs Lestrange venait lui faire son rapport. Il lui dit de disposer et après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il resta sur le seuil de ses appartements, il se décida à sortir. « _J'espère que Bellatrix à bien fait ce que je lui avais demandé… Il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas… _». Il se sourit à lui-même, en ayant bien prit soin de remettre sa capuche pour cacher son visage. Ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire, mais si tout le monde prenait l'habitude de voir son horrible tête, à force il ne ferait plus peur à personne. Et puis… lorsqu'il aura récupéré son ancienne apparence, personne ne trouvera étrange qu'il garde sa cape, même à l'intérieur du manoir. La retrouvaille de sa jeunesse ne devait être connue que de lui et de Severus. Peut-être le dirait-il aux autres plus tard, mais c'était encore à voir.

Il descendit lentement les marches jusqu'à une des dizaines de salle de réunion que comptait ce manoir. Dans l'une d'entre elle donc, l'attendait patiemment assise à une table, Bellatrix Lestrange. Dès qu'elle le vit entrer dans la salle, elle se leva précipitamment et se baissa en une courbette beaucoup trop exagérée… même si elle était sincère.

- Maître. Le salua-t-elle.

- Bella. Lui répondit-il. Rassied toi je te pris.

Elle s'exécuta et il s'assit à la place en face d'elle.

- Bien… Fais-moi un rapport de la mission que je t'avais confiée, par rapport à la famille Moldue du garçon… Dit-il d'une voix froide mais doucereuse.

- J'ai fait exactement comme vous me l'avez demandé. J'ai envoyé une Beuglante, et fais en sorte qu'ils se sentent menacés. Dit-elle, un air fou brillant dans ses yeux.

- Parfait.

- J'ai une copie de ce que je leur ai dit si vous le souhaitez Maître… Ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Oh… Excellent Bella…

Elle s'empressa de chercher ladite copie dans les plis de sa robe et tendit un bout de parchemin soigneusement plié à son Maître. Celui-ci le prit entre ses longs doigts fins et blafards et la déplia. Après environ une petite minute, il la replia et émit un ricanement.

- C'est Parfait Bella. Tu seras récompensée, sois en sûre… Tu peux disposer.

- Merci Maître… Au revoir Maître.

Elle se leva, s'inclina encore une fois beaucoup trop bas et s'éclipsa dans un « plop ! » sonore.

Il se leva à son tour et retourna dans ses appartements. Lorsqu'il y fut, il enleva sa lourde cape, restant en chemise et pantalon, noirs bien évidemment, et se posta devant sa porte-fenêtre, regardant le parc embrumé. Nagini en profita pour s'enrouler autour de lui et déposa sa tête ovale sur son épaule. Il repensa à la copie de la Beuglante de sa fidèle. Les paroles de Bellatrix étaient… hilarantes. Enfin, pour lui. Apparemment, la famille du morveux était composée d'anti-sorciers confirmés. Alors recevoir une telle… chose, chez eux avait du leur faire un sacré choc. « _Excellent…_ ». Il pouffa encore une fois. Déjà que le texte était assez menaçant… Alors dit, ou sans doute hurler vu le tempérament de la femme Mangemort, avec la voix de Bellatrix devait particulièrement faire froid dans le dos. Bien que si cela lui avait été adressé, il n'aurait pas bronché… Il est bien plus terrifiant qu'elle. Cela allait de soi.

Décidemment, infliger des souffrances, mentales ou physiques, à des Moldus était vraiment son activité préférée. Mais maintenant il allait avoir une activité tout aussi divertissante, même si elle n'allait pas forcément être de tout repos. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un claquement contre les carreaux. Son hibou était revenu. « _Le môme a déjà répondu ?_ ». Il se sourit à lui-même, si son petit cœur était déjà tombé sous son charme, son plan mettrait peut-être moins de temps que prévu pour s'accomplir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et prit le message accroché à la patte de son volatile. Mais avant qu'il ait pu refermer la fenêtre, un autre oiseau entra dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il prit également le message, et l'oiseau s'envola de nouveau.

Le Message non désiré venait d'un de ses Mangemorts. Apparemment, la famille moldue du morveux avait envoyé une lettre en direction de Poudlard. « _Comme ça Dumbledore sera au courant le plus tôt possible… C'est exactement ce que je voulais…_ ». Il brûla le petit bout de papier, et déplia le message du gamin. Il en lut le contenu. Le début était plutôt pas mal, mais la suite lui déplaisait quelque peu. La Sang-de-Bourbe voulait le rencontrer. Heureusement que le fils Potter avait été assez stupide pour le lui dire. Comme ça, il ne serait pas prit au dépourvu. Il avait eu des échos concernant cette fille. Apparemment, elle avait une intelligence hors norme, et contrait immédiatement ou presque, les difficultés qui se présentaient à elle. Elle avait obtenu onze B.U.S.E. avec mention Optimal à chacune d'entre elles, sauf pour le Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et oui, il s'était renseigné… « _Une grosse tête celle là…Obtenir onze B.U.S.E. sur neuf…Mais bon, ce n'est pas une petite Sang-de-Bourbe dans la fleur de l'âge qui va me déstabilisé. Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Et personne ne peut me battre ! Personne !_ ».

Il fit descendre gentiment Nagini de son corps et s'installa à son bureau ou il écrivit une réponse à la lettre de Harry.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis heureux que vous puissiez venir à l'horaire et au lieu indiqué. J'avais peur que ces conditions ne vous accommodent pas. En effet, je serais ravi de faire la connaissance de votre amie._

_Amicalement, _

_Tom._

Il plia le bout de parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou.

- Tu lui apporteras à vingt et une heure précises.

Le Lord ouvrit sa porte fenêtre et l'oiseau s'envola vers la volière personnelle des Malefoy.

Pour le moment, tout marchait pour le mieux. Ne restait plus que le problème du temps de la potion et de ses inconvénients lorsqu'il revenait à son était actuel… Les vomissements, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il en ferait part à Severus lorsqu'il viendra le voir le mercredi suivant.

Il se sourit une nouvelle fois à lui-même, intimant à Nagini de venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Après avoir reprit son apparence, il avait fait part de sa rencontre avec le garçon à son serpent.

- _Des complications Maître ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en Fourchelang.

- _Juste l'amie Sang-de-Bourbe du garçon qui veut me rencontrer, ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à contrer. Et puis, si jamais elle ne veut pas me lâcher, j'ai déjà prévu des situations de rechange. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les mettre en place. Mais j'ai le temps d'ici Décembre._

_- De quoi parlait la lettre que vous avez brûlée Maître ?_

_- Un Mangemort me disait que les Moldus du garçon avaient écrit une lettre qui se dirigeait vers Poudlard. _

_- Est-ce une bonne chose ? Que Dumbledore soit au courant ?_

_- Oh oui ma Nagini, une très bonne chose. Vois-tu, plus il aura la tête ailleurs, mieux se sera pour moi de pénétrer dans l'entourage du garçon. _

_- Je vois… Ce n'est qu'a cela que la lettre de Madame Lestrange a servit alors ? À retenir l'attention du vieux fou ?_

_- Exactement. Toi au moins tu comprends vite ma Nagini… Pas comme tout ces incapables qui sont à mon service. _

Le Serpent siffla de contentement et se laissa aller sous les caresses répétitives de son Maître.

Le plan de Lord Voldemort était parfait. Et il avait une infinité d'autre possibilité si des difficultés se mettaient en travers de sa route. Il avait tout préparé. Tout prévu. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter cette fois-ci. Rien.

**oOoOoOo**

- Une Beuglante est arrivée à Privet Drive ? Qui l'a envoyée ?

Harry attendait avec anxiété la réponse du Directeur.

- Et c'est là que c'est encore plus grave Harry. Cette Beuglante, elle venait de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le jeune Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Bellatrix Lestrange ? Celle qui avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie. Celle qui s'était échappée d'Azkaban. Celle qui avait tué Sirius. « _Celle qui avait tué Sirius…._ ». Et maintenant, elle s'en prenait à sa « famille » moldue ?

- Pourquoi a-t-elle envoyé cette lettre ? Pour quelle maudite raison a-t-elle envoyé une Beuglante ? Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix à chaque question.

- Calme-toi Harry. Malheureusement, je crois ne pas avoir de réponses à tes questions.

- Et que disait cette Beuglante professeur ? Dit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence qu'il avait passé à reprendre ses esprits.

- La lettre de ta tante n'est pas très claire, elle a dû être encore fortement secouée lorsqu'elle l'a écrite… Mais apparemment, la Beuglante hurlait des obscénités, des insultes, des menaces de morts et de tortures, toutes les plus horribles les unes que les autres.

- Sont-ils en danger ? Demanda-t-il malgré lui.

- J'en ai bien peur. Il va falloir mettre des membres de l'Ordre à la sécurité de ta famille Harry. Ca va réduire nos effectifs, mais c'est pour leur sécurité. J'irai moi-même leur parler après déjeuner.

Le brun ne put qu'acquiescer. Dumbledore lui demanda de disposer et d'aller en cours. Ce qu'il fit à contre cœur. Il se dirigea vers les serres et montra à Mrs Chourave le mot d'excuse que le Directeur lui avait écrit. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Hermione, Ron et Neville autour d'une plante appelée Tentacula vénéneuse, plante épineuse de couleur rouge foncé et munie de dents. Elle essayait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion de mordre l'un d'entre eux. Il jeta un regard entendu à ses deux meilleurs amis, n'ayant pas envie que Neville entende ce qu'il avait à dire, même si il lui faisait relativement confiance.

À la fin du cours de deux heures qui avait été particulièrement fatigantes, ils se rendirent en Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal avec leur bien aimée Dolores Ombrage. _« Heureusement qu'elle va bientôt s'en aller… Même si Snape doit la remplacer…Au moins avec lui on fera de la pratique et énormément moins de théorie, voire plus du tout…_ ». Le cours fût catastrophique bien évidemment, Harry avait encore craqué devant l'absurdité de ce vieux crapaud rose, qui refusait de voir la vérité en face, soit le retour de Voldemort, ce qui avait valu un retrait de 50 points à Gryffondor. Evidemment il s'était attiré les foudres de ses camarades, mais ils avaient été relativement compréhensifs… À croire que eux aussi se serait bien permis de descendre cette sale peste.

Enfin vint l'heure du repas et Harry s'empressa de s'asseoir en compagnie de Ron et Hermione dans un coin de table le plus éloigné possible de tous les autres rouge et or. Ils vérifièrent tous chacun de leur côté pour voir si personne ne pouvait les étendre, et enfin, Harry put leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et le contenu de l'autre lettre.

- Alors Harry ? C'était quoi cette lettre ? Demanda Ron, plus concentré sur Harry que sur la nourriture, ce qui était rare.

- C'était une lettre de mon oncle et de ma tante.

- Quoi ! S'écria Hermione. Pourquoi ces horribles personnes t'auraient envoyé une lettre ?

- C'est ce que je me suis demandé aussi au début… Quand j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe, il y avait un mot qui disait que je devais donner la lettre à Dumbledore. Répondit Harry.

- Attends un peu… Commença Ron. Tu veux dire que ton oncle et ta tante t'écrivent une lettre, ce qui est déjà peu commun, et en plus ils veulent que tu l'amènes à Dumbledore ? C'est du délire !

- Et ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus délirant. Dit Harry d'un air sombre.

- Ah bon ? Dit intelligemment Ron.

- Mais oui, Ronald, réfléchis. Dit Hermione. À ton avis, pourquoi l'oncle et la tante d'Harry lui aurait envoyé une lettre ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'adressa cette fois à Harry.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important dans cette lettre pour que tu doives l'apporter à Dumbledore ?

- Et bien, une Beuglante est arrivée à Privet Drive.

Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient avec des yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Harry ? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Une Beuglante. Est arrivée à Privet Drive. Répéta Harry.

- Mais c'est impossible Harry ! S'exclama Hermione, puis lorsqu'elle vit que plusieurs personnes la regardaient, elle se rapprocha d'Harry et baissa la voix. C'est impossible, tu es sûr et certain que c'était bien une Beuglante qu'ils ont reçu ?

- C'est ma tante qui a écrit la lettre. Et elle sait très bien ce qu'est une Beuglante. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, un ami de ma mère lui en avait envoyé une.

- Mais qui voudrait bien envoyer une Beuglante à ta famille Harry ? Demanda Ron, perplexe.

- Et c'est là que c'est le plus grave. Dit-il.

Ses deux amis se rapprochèrent encore de lui. Il chuchotait presque à présent.

- Cette Beuglante. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'a envoyée.

Ron et Hermione ne dirent plus un mot. Encore trop choqués par la nouvelle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsque Ron reprit la parole.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit ?

- Apparemment des insultes et des menaces de mort. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça rendrait avec la voix de cette folle.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, que cette fois-ci Hermione rompu.

- Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Par ordre de Tu-Sais-Qui bien évidemment, mais… pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tous les cas, Dumbledore a dit qu'il était obligé de mettre ma famille sous la protection des personnes de l'Ordre. Ce qui réduira encore plus nos effectifs.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne nouvelle. Dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- Encore pire ! S'exclama Ron. C'est une putain de mauvaise nouvelle !

Cette fois-ci encore, plusieurs visages se retournèrent vers leur groupe. Et une voix froide, traînante, désagréable retentit derrière eux.

- Alors Weasley, on ne t'a pas appris à parler correctement dans ta famille ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ta mère devait être trop occupée avec tes innombrables frères. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, elle a échoué dans tous les domaines. Comme ton père, ce stupide amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Malefoy. Je te conseillerais de te la fermer. Railla Harry, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Quand on sait que son père lèche les bottes de Voldemort, on s'abstient de faire des commentaires.

Malefoy s'apprêtait à faire une de ses répliques cinglantes lorsque McGonagall passa près d'eux et demanda de sa voix sévère.

- Un problème les garçons ?

- Non, aucun. Professeur. Dit Malefoy d'une voix sèche. Et il s'en alla avec ses deux gorilles d'une démarche raide.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Ron parla.

- Heureusement que McGonagall est arrivée au bon moment…

- Il n'aurait pas fallu que des points soient encore enlevés à Gryffondor. Finit Hermione. Qui sait lequel d'entre vous se serait jeté sur lui en premier…

Ils acquiescèrent, totalement d'accord avec elle. En général, Ron craquait le premier, mais Harry avait le sang chaud, tout le monde le savait.

- Mais… Pour en revenir à ce que tu nous as dit Harry. Reprit Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Quand est-ce que la Beuglante est arrivée à Privet Drive ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Puis elle se remit à manger, en silence, pensive. Ron, lui non plus n'avait pas semblé avoir compris grand-chose à ce que sa dulcinée voulait dire.

L'heure du déjeuner passa bien vite, beaucoup trop, comme d'habitude, et ils se rendirent en cours de potion pour deux heures et demi en compagnie du taciturne professeur de potion. Evidemment, ces heures de cours furent épouvantables. Comme d'habitude. Des points furent enlevés à Gryffondor, comme d'habitude. Cependant, une chose inhabituelle se passa tout de même. Le Professeur Snape demanda à Harry de venir le voir à la fin de l'heure.

- Vous vouliez me parler professeur ? Demanda-t-il, un air blasé collé sur le visage.

- Effectivement Mr Potter. Etant donné que vous êtes un des meilleurs élèves en la matière des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, même si vos notes ont chutées depuis l'année dernière, je voudrais connaître les méthodes de travails qu'utilise Mrs Ombrage.

La demande de son professeur de potion étonna fortement Harry. Il lui avait presque fait des éloges sur le fait qu'il était bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même si il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le rabaisser en lui signalant que ses résultats étaient en chute libre depuis l'année précédente.

- Et bien… vous voulez juste que je vous dise ses méthodes de travail ou que je vous dise ce que tout le monde pense de ces méthodes ?

- En général je ne m'intéresse pas aux avis des élèves, ils doivent apprendre, point à la ligne. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Un silence prit place pendant quelques secondes.

- Cependant… J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, spécialement vous, Mr Potter.

Alors là, l'étonnement d'Harry atteignait des sommets. Snape ? S'intéresser à lui ? C'était la meilleure.

- Et bien… Elle ne nous a jamais fait pratiquer la magie dans son cours.

Un des sourcils de Snape se souleva.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Nous n'avons jamais utilisé notre baguette magique en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis qu'elle a le poste de professeur. Nous n'avons fait que lire, lire, lire et encore lire de stupides théories « approuvées » par le Ministère de la Magie. Et pour répondre à votre demande, je pense que c'est réellement Stupide ! Comment réussir à réaliser des sortilèges si on ne peut pas s'entraîner ?

Snape scruta Harry du regard pendant quelques instants et reprit la parole.

- En effet. Je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait qu'elle a de très, très mauvaises méthodes de travail. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Vous allez avoir énormément de devoir de pratique à faire, je vous préviens de suite. Vous pouvez disposer.

En ce jour, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autant l'envie de serrer Snape dans ses bras. Enfin, ils allaient pratiquer la magie.

**oOoOoOo**

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent ensemble toute la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

- Snape va nous faire pratiquer ? Dit une élève de quatrième année.

- Que Merlin le bénisse ! Hurla Dean.

- Enfin ! Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, là il vient de remonter fortement dans mon estime ! Dit Lavande Brown.

- Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste au début d'avoir Snape en professeur dans deux matières… Mais là ! C'est autre chose ! Dit Denis Crivey.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione s'étaient mis dans un coin un peu plus reculé de la Salle Commune. Ils étaient tous épuisés, ainsi que plusieurs élèves de sixième année. Mais ils partageaient tout de même l'euphorie générale. Harry leur avait annoncé la nouvelle juste après le repas du soir. Il devait être vingt et une heure… C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'un hibou claqua son bec contre une des fenêtres de la Salle.

Seamus ouvrit la fenêtre comme il était à coté… Il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber en trébuchant sur un coin du tapis, sa chope de Bièraubeurre à la main. Harry reconnu de suite le hibou. C'était celui qui lui avait donné la lettre de Tom le matin même. Ledit hibou se posa sur le dossier de la chaise où était assis Harry et tendit la patte où était attaché un message.

Harry s'empressa de le détacher et le déplia à plat sur la table qui était devant lui.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis heureux que vous puissiez venir à l'horaire et au lieu indiqué. J'avais peur que ces conditions ne vous accommodent pas. En effet, je serais ravi de faire la connaissance de votre amie._

_Amicalement, _

_Tom._

Il se sourit à lui-même. Il était rassuré que Tom n'ait pas pris peur en voyant qu'Hermione voulait le rencontrer. Après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas enclin à parler à d'autres personnes qu'à lui ? Harry balaya immédiatement cette idée de sa tête. C'était complètement idiot. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et même si le cœur d'Harry avait un faible pour ce bel homme… Il n'était pas bête au point de croire que Tom pourrait le trouver à son goût. Lui, le garçon trop maigre, les cheveux mal peignés… Cette horrible cicatrice gravée à jamais sur son front…

- C'est une lettre de Tom ?

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Oui, il dit qu'il est d'accord pour te rencontrer.

- Je vois…

Harry attendit qu'elle continue, mais elle ne dit plus rien.

Il se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées. Décembre… C'était dans un bon moment. Et il avait tellement envie de le revoir… Déjà. Alors que cela ne faisait qu'une seule journée qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Sa seule consolation était que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Et puis, il pourrait toujours lui écrire par hibou. D'ailleurs…

D'un Actio, il fit venir plume, encre, et morceau de parchemin.

_Cher Tom,_

_Je suis heureux que vous aillez accepter de rencontrer mon amie. Vous allez voir, c'est une personne intelligente et très cultivée. Si elle en avait le l'occasion, et surtout le temps, elle pourrait lire la totalité des livres de la bibliothèque et retenir tout leur contenu. L'année dernière elle a même reçu onze B.U.S.E. sur neuf. Allez savoir comment elle a réussi à faire un tel exploit… _

_Au plaisir de vous reparler,_

_Harry. _

Il plia le morceau de parchemin et l'attacha à la patte du volatile qui s'envola, sous l'œil méfiant d'Hermione, qu'il ne remarqua pas. Elle était assez sceptique par rapport à ce « Tom ». De toute façon, tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la personne personnellement, elle ne pouvait faire confiance. Et puis, le fait qu'Harry parle si facilement à des inconnus ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas inconscient de la menace qui planait sur lui par rapport à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mais il n'était pas assez… assez… Enfin, il ne faisait pas assez attention aux personnes qu'il rencontrait.

Elle était inquiète pour lui. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas l'étouffer. S'en suivrait une nouvelle dispute, et elle trouvait qu'ils en avaient bien trop eu entre eux trois, avec Ron. Donc elle laissait couler et ne faisait qu'observer. Elle était sa meilleure amie. C'était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, non ?

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord Noir était assis dans la noirceur de sa chambre, caressant la tête ovale de son serpent d'une main, tenant la réponse du garçon dans l'autre, entre ses doigts blafards et informes. Il sourit. Tout était parfait. Tout allait être parfait. Durant toutes ces semaines qui le séparaient de la prochaine rencontre avec le garçon, il allait communiquer avec lui par courrier. Pour mieux le « connaître », pour mieux le cerner. Pour mieux l'emprisonner. Pour pouvoir mieux le briser. Oui. Il allait être à lui. Tout à lui.

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>


	8. La Potion

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS : <strong>Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews de **elo-didie** ; **Ano Nym** ;** stormtrooper2** ; **Magicus Lilium** ;** AuroreD-92** ; **Valdermore** ; **Okawa** et **Emiiliya **sur le chapitre précédent. Ainsi qu'à **ladymalfoy-94** sur le chapitre 5

MERCI ENORMEMENT POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS, ELLES ME FONT ENORMEMENT PLAISIR; ET M'AIDENT BEAUCOUP. 

C'est important pour nous autres, auteurs, de savoir ce que vous penser de nos écris et que vous nous encouragiez. Même si ce n'est qu'une petite review, ce sera toujours une review de plus, une personne de plus qui aime notre travail.

C'est pour cela que je fais un appel à la REVIEW =D !

Ensuite : Je viens de voir une review qui a été ajouté sur le chapitre 4.

**marion : **Bon, tu veux pousser un coup de gueule OK. Que tu dises ce que tu penses de ma fiction OK. Mais si la **façon**, dont j'écris ne te plaît pas, je ne peux que te dire de partir et d'aller lire autre chose. Je pense que c'était nécessaire de mettre les deux points de vue pour les chapitres 2,3,4 en alternance. Après chacun ces goûts, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : Sorry si il y a des fautes des répétitions, ou d'autres incohérences... Signalez les moi, et je corrigerais !<br>**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – La Potion<strong>

Le mois d'Octobre était passé en coup de vent. Le mois de Novembre également. Le début du mois de Décembre avait suivi.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le lundi 16 Décembre 1996. Et dans deux jours, la rencontre entre le Maitre incontesté des Ténèbres et le jeune Survivant, élève à Poudlard, Harry Potter, allait se produire.

Un jour que Ledit Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attendu avec impatience. Il pourrait le revoir. Son pire ennemi. Celui qu'il allait détruire. Il allait le faire souffrir. Lui faire payer les années de demi-mort qu'il avait connu. À cause de lui, tous ses plans avaient échoués. Mais il allait payer. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Lui faire payer toutes ces années de perdu. Toutes ces années où il avait erré… Ayant pour but de retrouver vie. Il avait réussi. Et maintenant…. Il allait lui faire regretter. Il allait l'emprisonner. Le garçon ne penserait plus qu'à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Seulement à lui. Il allait lui prendre son cœur. Il allait jouer avec lui. Pour mieux le jeter. Pour mieux lui faire mal. Et lorsque ce sera fait. Il sera tellement désespéré, tellement détruit, tellement anéantie, qu'il pourrait le tuer. Lui laissant ainsi le champ libre sur le monde. Enfin…. Ce serait possible lorsqu'il aura trouvé comment récupérer le morceau de son âme coincer à l'intérieur du fils Potter.

Et même Dumbledore ne pourra rien y faire.

Une semaine après la première rencontre avec le garçon, Lord Voldemort avait reçu de nouveau Severus dans ses appartements. Une discussion s'était déroulée entre eux. Le Lord lui avait donné plusieurs grimoires et autres livres de Magie Noire, où son serviteur pourrait trouver les informations lui permettant d'ajouter un sortilège de perpétuité à sa potion.

Et il avait réussi.

La potion était parfaite. Et fin prête à être utilisée. Il y a de cela trois jours, son fidèle serviteur, Severus Snape, lui avait enfin apporté la potion complètement terminée. Enfin. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Sans avoir de limite de temps. Sans rien craindre. Car évidemment, il était le plus fort. Rien ne pourrait le battre. Rien du tout. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il pourrait enfin contrôler le Monde Magique et son Ministère et annihiler le Monde Moldu. Ce Monde remplit d'incapables…

Et le plus important. Il pourrait contrôler le garçon à sa guise. Ou presque… Mais ce qui était important à retenir dans cette histoire, c'est que le garçon serait à sa merci. Et qu'il était déjà bien enliser dans les filets du Maître des Ténèbres. Car, pendant ces deux mois, le Lord et le Survivant avaient correspondu par hibou. Ils avaient échangés énormément de messages. Le jeune Potter, sur demande de « Tom », lui racontait ce qu'il se passait au collège Poudlard et lui, lui racontait sa « vie », inventée de toute pièce bien entendu.

Tom, Guérisseur au service du Ministère de la Magie à l'étranger… Il lui avait conté ses voyages… ses expériences, ses découvertes, ses rencontres… Il lui avait dit ses passions, dont certaines étaient véritables, mais d'autres fausses, sans doutes que le Survivant n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il lui dise que son activité préférée était d'éradiquer des Moldus.

Il lui avait « avoué » qu'il avait aimé parler avec lui durant cette brève rencontre, qu'il avait apprécié le garçon. Qu'il était rassuré de voir que ce que disait les journaux dont la _Gazette du sorcier_, était faux. Que c'était un garçon « adorable », et sain d'esprit, avec qui il était agréable de parler.

« _Pathétique…_ » Pensa-t-il. _« Mais, il le faut bien, comme ça je pourrais arriver à mes fins…_ ».

Il se leva de son fauteuil favori et enleva la totalité de ses vêtements. Comme ce premier jour, où il rencontra le Survivant. Harry Potter. Il fit exactement les mêmes pas. Il prit la fiole de potion déposée sur son bureau. Cela allait être la seule fois où il aurait besoin d'en prendre… Ensuite, il pourrait changer d'apparence à l'endroit qu'il voudrait, et au moment qu'il voudrait. Tout allait être parfait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se dirigea dans ses Salle de Bain. Il se plaça exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois, en face de son miroir.

Il enleva le bouchon de la fiole et fit les mêmes gestes. Regardant le contenu de la fiole à la consistance du miel, mais non collant, d'une couleur coincée entre le noir et le bordeaux, même si elle semblait légèrement plus claire et translucide… Elle sentait comme la dernière fois, un mélange de sirop d'érable, de menthe et de cerise. La dernière fois il n'avait senti que cela, mais cette fois ci il pouvait percevoir une odeur de… brûlé, de cendres… et de sueur, lui semblait-il… C'était étrange, mais sans aucun doute nécessaire. Après tout c'était de la Magie Noire. Les odeurs, même si il y en avait d'agréables, les désagréables étaient toujours présentes. Magie Noire oblige.

Le Lord Noir expira lentement, regarda son reflet une dernière fois dans son miroir disposé au-dessus de son lavabo, et se sourit, avec cette bouche hideuse, difforme, laissant apercevoir ses dents jaunies. Il eut un petit rire sans joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrassé de cette immonde forme physique. Son horrible sourire s'agrandit. Il inspira, expira, inspira de nouveau et regarda encore le contenu de sa fiole. Il était extrêmement satisfait que sa potion soit enfin terminée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de revoir cette apparence hideuse que si il en avait besoin, comme pour les rassemblements massifs de Mangemorts où quand il devrait montrer son visage, mais justement, le fait de se dire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser ce rêve sans qu'il n'y est aucun problème lui faisait bizarre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses plans marchait, mais c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, et en un geste fluide, il pencha la fiole vers sa bouche, entrouvrit ses lèvres inexistantes et fit glisser le liquide à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Le goût était presque le même que la fois précédente, mais cette fois ci, un désagréable goût métallique s'ajouta. Mais s'il fallait que ce goût soit présent, alors il serait présent. Il fit disparaître la fiole à présent vide d'un sort informulé, et appuyant ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, il redressa sa tête et regarda son reflet. Les effets furent plus rapides à apparaître que la dernière fois. Mais ils s'effectuaient dans le même ordre.

Le premier changement fut la couleur et la consistance de sa peau. Il n'était plus, encore plus blanc qu'un cadavre, plus blanc que de la neige ou que de la craie, il avait retrouvé une couleur de peau normale, mais plus pâle que la moyenne, comme il était autrefois. Sa peau n'était plus aussi fine et ses veines n'étaient presque plus visibles en dessous de celle-ci. Le deuxième changement qui s'opéra fut « l'apparition » de son nez. Tout d'abord, il eut du mal à respirer, à cause de la disparition temporaire de ses deux fentes placées en plein milieu de son visage, qui laissèrent le champ libre à l'os du nez de se forme en dessous de la chaire, et les narines apparurent enfin, laissant l'air circuler entre l'extérieur de son corps jusqu'à ses poumons. Il avait enfin récupérer son nez bien droit. Son visage changea également de forme, devenant moins allongé, et plus droit. Ensuite, sa bouche devint pulpeuse, ses lèvres prenant une jolie teinte rosée, un peu claire. Une bouche parfaite. Ses sourcils se dessinèrent, noirs et fins. Le moment qu'il attendait le plus arriva. Il vit dans le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir, ses cheveux repousser, devenir longs, et arrêter leur chute juste au-dessus des épaules bien proportionnées, en de belles et légères boucles, ondulant par moment. Le troisième changement s'effectua sur son corps. Ses longs doigts restèrent de même longueur, car, même étant jeune, ils avaient toujours été ainsi, mais leur épaisseur s'amoindrit, ils devinrent plus fins, comme ceux d'un parfait pianiste. Les ongles jaunâtres et repoussants qui étaient placés à leur extrémité disparurent pour laisser place à de nouveaux ongles, normaux. Ses bras et son torse récupérèrent des muscles magnifiquement bien dessinés. Mais pas trop marqués. Ils étaient parfaits. Puis, vint enfin le quatrième et dernier changement. Celui qui avait charmé le Survivant. Celui qui avait charmé son ennemi de toujours. Celui qui avait charmé Harry Potter. Ses yeux. Ses yeux rouge sang devinrent de plus en plus foncés, jusqu'à devenir noir. Mais… La lueur rougeâtre propre à son propriétaire resta en place. Légère et presque invisible à l'œil nu.

Le Lord Noir ferma les yeux un instant. Il porta ses mains à son visage. Il tâta son nez, ses pommettes, la forme de ses paupière, ses lèvres, la forme de son menton, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La sensation était exquise. Il frissonna. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage qu'il avait effleuré dans sa glace. Il était parfait. Il ouvrit la bouche. Ses dents étaient droites, blanches, parfaites. Il repassa doigts entre des mèches de cheveux. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Noir corbeau. Parfaits. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre où il fit apparaître le même miroir que la dernière fois, de façon à qu'il puisse se voir en entier. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps… Et arrivés à un certain point, il remarqua qu'il n'était quand même pas mal gâté par la nature.

« _C'est Potter qui va être ravi…_ » Pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Un sifflement se fit entendre à sa gauche et il baissa les yeux vers la provenance de ce son. Nagini rampait vers lui avec lenteur. Elle leva la tête vers lui dans une demande muette, qui lui fut accordée par son Maître. C'est ainsi qu'elle monta sur le Lord, s'enroulant autour de son corps maintenant sans défauts, et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Vous êtes devenu un très bel humain, Maître…. _

Lord Voldemort se contenta de sourire à son compliment et jeta un nouveau regard à son reflet. Il pensa à la journée du mercredi qui allait arriver. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait tout préparé, tout allait être parfait. Potter… Potter allait être à lui. Rien qu'à lui…

**oOoOoOo**

Nous étions le mercredi 18 Décembre 1996, et Harry Potter se réveilla à six heures tapantes, d'une bonne humeur étonnante. Il avait tant attendu ce jour. Il l'avait tant attendu ! Un sourire niais collé sur le visage il sauta à pied joints de son matelas et atterri dans un « boum » sonore sur le parquet de son dortoir, réveillant Dean et Seamus, qui étaient collés dans le lit de ce dernier. Enfin, le verbe « réveiller » était un peu fort. Les deux amoureux se resserrèrent juste en grognant. Mais Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il était heureux. D'une bonne humeur que jamais il ne lui avait semblé avoir de toute sa vie… À part peut-être lorsqu'il avait découvert Poudlard et le monde Magique la toute première fois.

Il alla en sifflotant dans la Salle de Bain, se lava avec précision, et resta un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude sous l'eau chaude. Il essaya, comme d'habitude de se coiffer, mais sans succès. Héritage de son père. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même plus à la fin ? Il s'habilla peut-être avec plus d'application qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, mettant une chemise en soie noire, et un jean légèrement délavé gris. Il trouvait que les couleurs sombres faisaient ressortir son regard d'un vert profond, héritage de sa mère. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Ron disait qu'il aimait plus lorsqu'il portait des couleurs, comme le rouge ou le orange. Après tout, lui avait été élevé dans un monde haut en couleurs. Molly Weasley tricotant des pulls et autre bonnets ou écharpes pour ses innombrables enfants.

Vers sept heures, il descendit dans la Salle Commune, où Ginny Weasley lui sauta presque dessus. Mais même elle ne lui ferait pas quitter sa bonne humeur du matin. Après tout, cet après-midi il allait _le_ revoir. Il allait revoir Tom. Cela faisait tellement de semaines qu'il attendait ce moment. Tellement de semaines où il avait pensé à lui. Tellement de nuits où il avait rêvé de lui. Où il avait rêvé de son visage. Où il avait rêvé de sa bouche. Où il avait rêvé de ses yeux. De ses yeux… De ses yeux si magnifiques. Ces yeux d'un noir profond. D'un noir profond où brillait une douce lueur rougeâtre. Et celle lueur lui allait tellement bien.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il remonta quelques minutes dans son dortoir pour échapper à l'autre furie car même si elle n'arriverait pas à lui enlever sa bonne humeur, elle le mettait tout de même sur les nerfs, ce qui n'était pas bon. Et il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait un mal de tête avant de voir Tom. Tom… Un homme tellement cultivé et intéressant. Dans ses lettres il lui avait expliqué les principes de son métier. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait à l'étranger pour soigner les Aurors qui se battaient dans les pays à risques. Car même à l'étranger il y avait des guerres entre sorciers. Des guerres qui parfois n'avaient rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais c'était très rare. Beaucoup de sang-pur s'étaient alliés à lui. Beaucoup de sorciers, même sang-mêlé se liaient à lui. Certains peuples lui vouaient même un culte. De vrais malades…

Après un bon quart d'heure il décida à descendre, cette fois-ci en compagnie de Ron. Ils attendirent moins de cinq minutes la venue d'Hermione, et ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle, où les attendait un bon petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor à leur place habituelle. Et oui, même si leur table était bondée, chacun savait la place qu'occupaient les trois meilleurs amis tous les jours, et leur laissait toujours les mêmes places, sur les bancs, de libre. Lorsque Harry s'assit, il s'attendit à ce que comme tous les jours depuis le début de leur scolarité, Draco Malefoy lui face un regard qui tuerait n'importe qui si il en avait le pouvoir, mais au lieu de ça, il vit celui-ci, l'air sombre, des cernes immenses comme il n'en avait jamais vu sous ses yeux, le teint livide, encore pire qu'un cadavre. Ne dormait-il donc jamais ?

En fait, le comportement de Malefoy fils avait été étrange depuis le tout début de l'année, et même lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au chemin de Traverse, avec Ron et Hermione pendant les grandes vacances. Il avait agi bizarrement. Tout le long de l'année jusqu'à présent. Il ne riait plus souvent, voire plus du tout. Même si la raison de son rire était de faire peur à des premières années, ou d'humilier Harry tout simplement. Il avait l'air constamment fatigué. Ne restait presque plus avec ses « amis », et lorsqu'il était avec eux, il semblait être agacé par leur présence. Mais là où il avait commencé à être encore plus étrange, le moment où son état s'était en plus détérioré, c'était après les vacances de la Toussaint. Que lui était-il arrivé pendant cette semaine et demi ? Pas que la santé de Malefoy l'inquiète, mais sachant le caractère peu sympathique de Malefoy père… Enfin, du moment qu'il ne l'embêtait plus, tout allait bien. Et spécialement aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, il devait faire attention à ne pas paraître trop « enjoué ». Car Hermione le remarquerait immédiatement. Et elle ferait le lien. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très enthousiaste au fait qu'il communique par lettre avec un parfait inconnu… Mais ils avaient eu une dispute à ce sujet il y a peut-être trois ou quatre semaines. Une dispute assez violente.

_**~#Flash-Back#~**_

Harry était dans la Salle Commune, en train de répondre à une des nombreuses lettres de Tom. Les autres élèves de Gryffondor se demandaient bien à qui il pouvait écrire avec tant de précipitation, et il leur avait répondu que c'était un correspondant. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en soit mais bon… Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'Hermione était arrivée. Au début elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait fait qu'observer Harry en train d'écrire à une vitesse folle la réponse à la lettre de _Tom_. Elle était assez satisfaite du fait qu'elle pourrait lui parler la prochaine fois qu'ils se rendraient à Pré-Au-Lard mais… elle n'était pas pour autant rassurée. Son meilleur ami était en train de parler, de correspondre avec entrain à un parfait inconnu. Et s'il avait un rapport avec Voldemort ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? Alors elle avait attendu encore quelques minutes, le temps qu'Harry finisse d'écrire sa lettre, l'attache à la patte de cet étrange hibou, qui restait là, à le fixer le temps qu'il finisse de rédiger une quelconque réponse, et qui s'envolait sans demander son reste lorsque le Survivant daignait lui donner sa lettre.

Elle avait observé Harry, penché de moitié à l'étroite fenêtre de la Salle Commune, un léger sourire collé à ses lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, dans un coin de la Salle Commune, et attendit qu'Harry lâche le ciel, qui commençait à s'assombrir, des yeux. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque le froid de Novembre s'était un peu trop engouffré dans le repère Gryffondor, l'Elu décida à fermer la fenêtre et à remettre du bois dans la cheminée. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit sa meilleure amie qui le fixait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

Il accompagna ses paroles par un frottage de nez avec sa manche.

- Non, ton nez va très bien Harry.

- Et bien… Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête. On dirait que tu vas me bouffer.

Le Survivant eu un rire nerveux face au regard insistant de sa meilleure amie.

- Il faut qu'on parle Harry.

Directement après ces paroles, les autres occupants de la Salle Commune se levèrent dans un même ensemble, se réfugiant dans leur dortoir. Certains avaient déjà assisté à des disputes entre Ron et Hermione, ce qui n'était pas beau à voir, alors entre Harry et Hermione… Ils ne préféraient même pas imaginer… Avec le tempérament du Survivant, cela risquait de faire des étincelles.

- Ah… Et à quel sujet ? Demanda Harry, de plus en plus nerveux, et en même temps étonné que la Salle Commune se soit vidée si vite…

- À ton avis ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le Rouge et Or sembla réfléchir un instant, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne traverse ses prunelles. Son air devint grave et las.

- Tom ? J'ai tort ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, en plein dans le mille. Dit-elle, sarcastique.

Il soupira et s'installa à une chaise en face d'Hermione. Ils n'étaient séparés que par une table en bois carré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On en avait déjà parlé non ? Dit Harry.

- Pas vraiment non. J'ai dit que je voulais le rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord sur le fait que tu parles tous les jours avec lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu sois d'accord ou non ? Dit-il, commençant à se mettre en colère.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu ne le connais pas ?

- Et bien justement ! Dit-il en élevant la voix. J'apprends à le connaître comme ça !

- Je n'ai pas confiance ! Ce gars, personne ne l'avait vu avant qu'il ne vienne aux _Trois Balais _la dernière fois !

- Mais c'était parce qu'il était à l'étranger !

- Et tu le crois ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un ennemi au service de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Tu vois le mal partout Hermione enfin ! Cria Harry.

- Mais c'est parce qu'il est partout ! Réveille-toi un peu !

Harry se leva et fit tomber sa chaise avec fracas.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas réveillé ? Hurla-t-il. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis un des acteurs principaux de cette guerre Hermione ! Je suis parfaitement réveillé !

- Alors pourquoi te laisses-tu amadouer par cet inconnu comme ça ? Hurla-t-elle à son tour en se levant également.

- Parce que j'en ai besoin ! Cria-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Après ces mots, Hermione ne dit plus un mot. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna en Maître dans la Salle Commune déserte de toute personne à part les deux meilleurs amis.

- Tu en as_ besoin_ ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui avait retrouvé son volume normal.

- Oui, mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Cracha presque Harry.

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas, c'est sûr que je ne peux pas comprendre ! Commença à élever la voix Hermione.

- Même si je t'explique… Il soupira et reprit. Je suis au centre de tout depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard. Je me fais traquer par un fou furieux et une prophétie a été faite sur mon compte. Je me dois de la réaliser ou je mourrais. Tu te rends compte de toute la pression ? Tu t'en rends compte ou pas ?

Harry cria presque les deux dernières phrases. Hermione ne répondit pas et son meilleur ami continua sa tirade.

- Et même si j'ai beaucoup d'amis ici, à Poudlard, des amis auquel je tiens énormément, comme toi, Ron, Seamus, Dean et j'en passe ! J'ai besoin de m'évader un peu. De parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas présent dans ma vie de tous les jours, dans ma vie ici à Poudlard ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui vient de l'extérieur. Et puis… Lorsque je lui ai parlé la dernière fois… Il avait l'air de tellement me comprendre… De tout comprendre… C'est une aide pour moi. J'en ai besoin. Réellement.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je comprends Harry. Mais je dois te prévenir d'une chose.

Son ami la regarda, ressentant encore la pression de leur dispute, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Si quoi que ce soit, se passe avec Tom, qui pourrait être nocif pour toi, que tu t'en rendes compte ou non, j'irais en parler à Dumbledore.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la Salle Commune, montant dans le dortoir des filles.

Cependant, même si Hermione ne le saura jamais, Harry avait été terrifié par ces mots. Tom, maintenant, même si ils ne se parlaient que par lettre et qu'ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois, Tom faisait partit intégralement dans la vie du Gryffondor. Si elle parlait à Dumbledore… de ses lettres… et si il lui enlevait la liberté de parler à Tom… Il ne sait pas dans quelle galère il se mettrait. Car Tom, maintenant il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour lui, était tellement important. Il le soutenait moralement. Même si il ne le savait pas forcément…

_**~ # Fin Flash-Back#~**_

Harry mangeait pensivement un morceau de tarte à l'abricot lorsque la sonnerie sourde annonçant le début des cours sonna. Il se dépêcha de finir son assiette et partit en cours de Botanique, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, et Neville, qui sautait presque en marchant. Tout le monde savait que la Botanique était la seule matière où Neville avait des notes extraordinaires. D'ailleurs, il devait être le seul sixième année, avec Hermione bien entendu, à avoir acquis la note Optimal à tous les examens et autres évaluation dans ce cours-là. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les serres où les attendait déjà Mrs Chourave.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui consistait à recueillir le pus d'une plante étrange dont Harry n'avait pas retenu le nom, pour pouvoir le donner à Snape en tant qu'ingrédient de potions. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Snape, depuis après les vacances de la Toussaint, les élèves de Poudlard l'avaient eu dans deux matières différentes. Potions, comme d'habitude, et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui s'ajoutait aux heures de cours avec la chauve-souris des cachots. Et bizarrement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Même si le professeur était toujours d'humeur exécrable, ses cours étaient bien plus passionnants que ceux de la vieille Ombrage. Avec lui, au moins, ils faisaient de la pratique. D'ailleurs, même si la théorie était au programme, leur professeur, qui était remonté grandement dans leur estime à tous même si il n'en était pas plus aimable, décida de ne plus l'étudier, décrétant qu'ils l'avaient suffisamment vu au programme pour les vingt années à venir.

C'est ainsi que ce déroula leur matinée à tous. Deux heures de Botanique et deux heures de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, qui, ces deux dernières, étaient bien plus passionnantes, que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, depuis Lupin et le faux Fol'Oeil.

Enfin arriva le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent comme des rois, cela allait de soi. Les Elfes de Maison de surpassaient à chaque fois, donnant le meilleur d'eux même. Et Harry leur était bien reconnaissant. Car, même si il était extrêmement heureux de revoir Tom aujourd'hui, il avait quand même un poids dans l'estomac. Il était… tellement impatient ! Et seule la délicieuse nourriture de Poudlard pouvait le soulager.

Il était quatorze heures. Il était temps de partir à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais, même si il ne verrait pas Tom avant quinze heures précises, il était pressé d'y être ! Il se dirigea avec les autres Gryffondor dans leur tour, ils y déposèrent tous leurs affaires et descendirent dans le Hall, couvert de leur cape d'hiver, et leur cou enroulé dans une écharpe, aux couleurs de leur maison. Quand Harry, accompagné de Luna, qui les avait rejoints entre temps, et Neville, arriva dans ledit Hall, il vit le professeur Snape, debout près des immenses doubles portes qui fermaient l'accès à l'extérieur. Apparemment, il allait encore être leur accompagnateur.

- Tout le monde est là ? Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus les retardataires ! Cria-t-il, pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Un silence suivit, et après qu'il eut dit un « Bien ! » Sec et sonore, il ouvrit en grand les portes d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit la marche, vers Pré-Au-Lard.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de l'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

_PS : Je ferais un BONUS où j'écrirais un bout de la correspondance entre Tom et Harry ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fais un bon dans le temps pour ne pas que ça traîne trop... Et puis je sais comme tout le monde attend le moment de la Seconde Rencontre entre nos deux personnages ;) !  
><em>


	9. Seconde Rencontre Part 1

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS :<strong>Alors, je voudrais remercier **stormtrooper2** ; **Yukimai-chan** ; **Clair Obscure** ; **elo-didie** ; **adenoide** ; **Emiiliya** ;** Ata-Chan** ; **lalala1995** ; **Aurore D-92** ; **fuhatsu** ; **Okawa** ; **yaone-kami** ; **anonyme** et **alidala** !

Félicitations à **alidala** qui m'a mis ma 100ème Review ! Et en Anglais s'il vous plaît !

**alidala :** (Uhu... Sorry for my English) Thank you very much for your two reviews =D Don't worry, you can write in english, I understand ;) Thank you again, I hope you'll write to me another review ! I would like to have your notice(?). =D

* * *

><p>Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, je n'avais pas l'inspiration ces temps-ci, mais là, tout s'est bien mis en place dans ma petite tête et j'essaierai de poster environ tous les dix jours , histoires que vous n'attendiez pas trois cent ans devant vos petits écrans !<p>

Comme d'habitude, dites-moi si vous voyez des fautes, des incohérences dans certaines phrases, et/ou des répétitions, je m'empresserai de les corriger !

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture, à tous(?) et à toutes !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Seconde Rencontre : Partie 1<strong>

Le Lord Noir était levé depuis des heures et des heures déjà. La veille, il avait été obligé de prendre une potion de sommeil pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Depuis tellement de temps déjà ! Il avait tout préparé. Tout ! Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter cette fois. Et puis… Pour cette seconde rencontre, il aura l'aide de quelques petites personnes…

Le Lord Noir sourit dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Il était debout, sur son balcon, savourant le froid qui mordait sa peau jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Il avait toujours aimé le froid. Toujours. Et l'hiver était la saison qu'il préférait. Et par un certain hasard, l'hiver était aussi la saison dans laquelle il était né. Le 31 décembre. Le jour qui séparait la fin d'une année et le début d'une nouvelle.

Mais même si il aimait l'hiver, il n'aimait pas particulièrement la neige. Ou plutôt il aimait la regarder, mais pas avoir les pieds dedans. Et par chance, il ne neigeait pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui le 18 Décembre 1996. Aujourd'hui, le jour où il allait capturer encore un peu plus le Survivant dans ses filets. En ce jour, il marquerait l'Histoire, sans que l'Histoire elle-même ne s'en rende compte. Le Survivant… L'Elu ! Harry Potter, il serait à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Le Lord se prépara psychologiquement à sa rencontre avec le garçon. Il vérifia dans sa tête une nouvelle fois son plan, en énumérant tous les points… Tout était parfait, et même en cas de pépin, il avait un plan de rechange. Il retourna à l'intérieur de ses appartements et ferma la porte-fenêtre. Il arrangea ses cheveux, maintenant qu'il en avait autant qu'il soit présentable avec, et il appela Nagini en Fourchelang.

Le long serpent femelle rampa sur le sol et s'enroula à ses pieds.

_- Nagini… N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit… Il ne faut pas que tu sois là lorsque je reviendrais. _

_- Oui Maître… Bonne chance… Je suis sûre que vous l'aurez…_

Ledit Maître hocha la tête et sourit, puis il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne referma pas le panneau de bois massif ensuite, laissa son long animal rampant sortir à sa suite. Il verrouilla ses appartements, puis vérifiant que sa cape était bien placée, il descendit l'escalier principal pour se rendre dans le Hall.

_- Nagini… Va dans la Salle d'Entraînement. Et surveille._

_- Qui dois-je surveiller Maître ?_

_- Le neveu de Dolohov dont je t'ai parlé. Tu sais…_

_- Serys Montague… _

_- Exact. Je voudrais savoir comment il se débrouille en sortilèges… _

_- Bien Maître… _

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la Grande Porte principale, pendant que Nagini prenait le chemin d'un couloir à sa gauche. Il sortit au dehors, passant entre les immenses haies taillées à la feuille près, puis passa l'immense portail en fer forgé qui portait les armureries des Malefoy.

Il était 14h56, le ciel était sombre, et le Lord transplana à Pré-Au-Lard.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry était accroché aux lèvres de Snape. Oh, calmez-vous, pas au sens littéral du terme bande de malheureux ! Changeons d'expression. Harry était pendu aux lèvres du professeur Snape en attendant qu'il leur donne la permission de partir à Pré-Au-Lard. Il était un peu plus de 14h00. Ce n'était pas beaucoup 14h00 en sachant qu'il ne pourrait voir Tom qu'une heure après. Mais quand même ! Il ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Il n'en pouvait plus. Deux mois qu'il attendait de revoir son visage, d'entendre sa voix, d'effleurer ses doigts… d'admirer ses yeux… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Tout le monde est là ? Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus les retardataires ! Cria-t-il, pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Harry se retenait de sautiller. Il était beaucoup trop impatient ! « _Allez ! Qu'on y aille, j'en peux plus !_ » Pensa-t-il. Il y eu un silence et le Maître des Potions, après avoir lâché un « Bien ! » Sec et Sonore, tourna légèrement sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à la Grande Porte de Poudlard. Il fit un geste leste avec sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit. Le Survivant se retint de courir et de dévaler la longue pente jusque Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry regarda avec fascination les lourds panneaux de bois s'écarter devant lui. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment ! Tellement ! Il marcha un peu plus vite, en entraînant Luna et Neville avec lui. Ron et Hermione devaient être un peu en retrait, mais il n'en avait que faire ! Après tout, même si sa meilleure amie devrait parler à Tom, ce serait plus tard ! Donc pour l'instant il était tranquille et pouvait rêvasser à sa guise sans qu'une lionne enragée ne le regarde comme si il était un train de concocter un plan de destruction contre le Ministère de la Magie. Ce n'allait pas être Neville qui allait remarquer qu'il était ailleurs, il était bien assez occuper à comprendre ce que Luna racontait. Entre les Ronflaks Cornus, les Nargoles ou encore les Joncheruines…. Il avait de quoi faire.

D'ailleurs à un moment donné, pour aider Neville qui était complètement perdu, il s'était joint à la conversation et avait écarté un peu le botaniste, pour qu'il puisse respirer et remettre ses idées en place.

- Mais tu sais Harry, je te jure que c'est vrai ! Dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse et convaincue.

- Mais je te crois Luna ! Je te crois ! Répondit Harry, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis sûre que non ! Je te vois rire !

- Mais je te dis que je te crois ! Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione. Finit-il en rigolant.

- Ne rit pas ! Cette fille est complètement fermée d'esprit. Je n'ai jamais vu personne avec aucun Joncheruine à l'intérieur de la tête ! Tout le monde en a au moins un ! En tous les cas Harry, tu es le spécimen avec le plus de Joncheruines qui embrouillent le cerveau que je n'ai jamais vu de mon début de vie ! Dit-elle absolument fascinée…Enfin autant qu'elle pouvait l'être avec son air rêveur.

- Et c'est une bonne chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si on veut oui, mais ça dépend des points de vue…

Harry ne préféra pas s'aventurer sur une pente glissante comme celle-ci. Le point de vue de Luna… Ou plutôt de la famille Lovegood, était assez… particulier. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de revenir au sujet précédent.

- En tous les cas, je te crois quand tu dis qu'un Ronflak Cornu a été aperçut en Suède. Dit-il d'une voix posée.

- Merci Harry. Dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Mon père et moi allons y aller pendant les vacances de Noël. On va essayer d'en apercevoir un.

- Tu vas aller en Suède ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant un peu plus grand les yeux.

- Oui. Papa a déjà tout réservé pour le voyage. Et j'ai une tante qui pourra nous héberger.

- C'est génial ! J'espère que tu pourras m'écrire… Dit Harry.

- Bien sûr Harry Potter. Après tout nous sommes amis. Lui répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

À ce moment-ci, Luna avait parue être lucide. Un moment rare… Mais elle avait également parue être très heureuse. Car, comme Luna était une personne restant tout le temps dans son monde à elle, les autres la trouvaient étrange, bizarre. Ils pensaient que c'était quelqu'un dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher. Comme si elle allait les contaminer avec sa bizarrerie. Comme si elle était anormale. Oh, bien sûr, elle était complètement déconnectée, mais elle savait…. Enfin, elle était consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. En ce qui concernait les moqueries… et puis aussi Voldemort. Elle était au courant de tout, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Harry pensait qu'elle devait préférer rester dans son monde plein de créatures étranges, pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir comme un bon paquet de personnes qui se demandaient quand est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait venir et détruire leur famille.

Le jeune Gryffondor sortit de ses pensées et regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée chez _Scribenpenne_, le magasin de plumes et de papeterie magique, où il était entré avec la Serdaigle et Neville. Il était plus de 14h30. Son souffle s'accéléra. Ça allait bientôt être l'heure de la rencontre avec Tom. Il était plus qu'impatient.

Le groupe sortit de la papeterie et ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Ah Harry ! Je te cherchais, dit Hermione.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? Dit Harry, légèrement étonné.

- Et bien, il est presque 15h00, non ? Dit-elle un air déterminé inscrit sur son visage.

Ah oui… Petit détail oublié par notre cher Gryffondor…

- Ahh ! Oui, oui. Répondit Harry.

Hermione prit un air désabusé et dit.

- Tu avais oublié que je venais ?

- Non, non, pas du tout Hermi' ! Dit-il un peu trop précipitamment.

- M'ouais. Répondit-elle. Enfin Bref, tu veux venir avec nous faire un tour à _Honeydukes_ avant ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas ? Dit Harry en souriant.

Il dit donc « à plus tard » à Luna et Neville, et suivit ses deux meilleurs amis dans la célère confiserie. Ils achetèrent un peu de tout, des suçacides, des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, des Chocoballes, des Nids de Cafards, des Bulle Baveuses, des bonbons explosifs… Et encore pleins d'autres choses, délicieuses, mais parfois dangereuses si on en abuse…

Les 15h00 se rapprochaient dangereusement. Et tout le monde sait que le danger était un puissant aphrodisiaque pour le Survivant, même si il ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte. 15h00…. 15h00…. Cette heure résonnait dans la tête d'Harry. 15h00…15h00… Il voyait le visage de Tom apparaître devant ses yeux clos… D'ailleurs, il les ouvrit. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que ses amis étaient toujours là. Pendant un moment, il s'était dit qu'il se retrouverait seul s'il fermait les yeux trop longtemps… « _C'est ridicule_ »Pensa-t-il.

Il marcha en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione pendant encore un moment, puis Ron les laissa pour rejoindre Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Poufsouffle. Hermione et Harry marchèrent encore un peu tout, et pour une raison qu'ils ignorèrent ils en virent à parler du professeur Snape.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Snape a une attitude étrange depuis un bout de temps ? Demanda Harry.

- Si. Répondit Hermione. Il a l'air constamment fatigué. Enfin, c'est compréhensible vu qu'il a deux matières à gérer…

- Même avant Hermione.

- C'est vrai… Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui arriver…

Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui dit à l'oreille en chuchotant.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause d'un travail pour l'Ordre que Dumbledore lui aurait demandé de faire ?

- C'est fort possible, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Et si en plus il doit faire attention en fonction des ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui…

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils marchèrent encore un bout de chemin, et décidèrent d'un accord commun et silencieux de ne plus parler de Snape. Si ça se trouvait, lorsqu'ils s'y attendraient le moins, il surgirait derrière eux en leur demandant ce qu'ils mijotaient, pour pouvoir leur enlever une bonne dizaine de points chacun ensuite, sans qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, histoire de se remonter le moral.

Un son, un bruit arrêta Harry dans sa marche. Ils venaient d'arriver devant _Derviche et Bang_, et une le son d'une horloge dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance résonna. Cette horloge sonna trois fois. Pour annoncer les coups de quinze heures. Quinze heures. L'heure à laquelle il devait venir. L'heure à laquelle il allait revoir l'homme auquel il avait tant pensé depuis deux mois. Et ça ne rata pas. Après que le troisième coup fut donné, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'homme dont il était tombé sous le charme. L'homme qui lui avait tant manqué, dans toute sa splendeur. Tom. Tom était là. Enfin.

**oOoOoOo**

Nagini rampait doucement sur le sol, en direction de la Salle d'Entraînement, comme son Maître le lui avait demandé. Celui-ci venait de transplaner vers Pré-Au-Lard pour rejoindre le garçon. Ils avaient longuement parlé de ce plan pendant les deux derniers mois. Peaufinant les détails, modifiants certaines choses qui n'étaient pas forcément cohérentes… Son Maître lui avait fait part de toutes ses idées, de tous ses plans concernant cette sortie. De toutes les alternatives qu'il pourrait y avoir si une partie du plan échouait. Il avait tout découpé en plusieurs phases. La première phase étant de se débarrasser _rapidement _de la Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione Granger pour qu'il puisse parler tranquillement avec le Survivant, sans être dérangé par quelconque parasite. Il avait dû envoyer trois ou quatre lettres à deux membres d'une certaine famille de Sang-Pur pour que tout soit possible…

Le long serpent femelle continua son chemin sur le sol de l'immense Manoir Malefoy. Elle traversa encore quelques couloirs, descendit plusieurs escaliers, et arriva devant l'immense double-porte d'une des Salles d'Entraînement de la demeure. Devant sa force magique, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle pénétra dans la Salle démesurément grande.

Dans cette Salle, en son centre, se tenaient Rabastan Lestrange, son frère Rodolphus, ainsi que sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix. Ils parlaient précipitamment tout en chuchotant. Nagini, grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, entendit des bribes de leur conversation.

- Je m'inquiète pour le Maître… Dit Bellatrix.

- Pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu ? Répliqua Rodolphus.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ? Enchaîna Rabastan.

- Bien sûr que si, sombre crétin ! Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille ! S'énerva Bellatrix.

- Calme-toi Bella, lui dit Rodolphus.

Il s'adressa cette fois-ci à son frère.

- Tu sais bien, après tout ce que nous avons enduré ensemble, tous les trois, que notre allégeance est sans faille.

Rabastan se contenta d'acquiescer et s'excusa d'un regard à Bellatrix, qui lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle s'en fichait, et que là n'était pas le sujet.

- En bref, pourquoi le Lord t'inquiète-t-il ? Reprit Rodolphus.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, je ne vois pas de qu… Commença Rodolphus, qui fut coupé par son frère.

- Il ne sort pas souvent de son bureau et est toujours couvert d'une cape lorsqu'il en sort. Il ne se sépare plus de son Serpent, pas même une seconde.

- Exact ! S'écria Bellatrix.

- Sauf à ce moment-là apparemment. Dit Rodolphus, en tournant son regard un peu plus loin au sol.

Tous se retournèrent vers le point qu'il regardait : Nagini.

Celle-ci siffla et tourna sa tête vers les quelques apprentis qui étaient au fond de la Salle.

- Tu es venu assister à l'Entraînement, c'est ça ? Demanda Rabastan.

Le Serpent siffla de nouveau et hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un en particulier.

Bellatrix, après quelques mots encore, transplana.

- Les jeunes recrues ! Par ici ! Cria Rodolphus.

Les quelques jeunes encapuchonnées s'approchèrent, en ligne, devant les deux frères. Rabastan se mit quelque peu en retrait tandis que Rodolphus passait et repassait devant la ligne des sept jeunes nouvelles recrues.

- Toi ! Ton nom ! Beugla-t-il à l'attention du premier.

- Miles Bletchley Monsieur, répondit-il, d'une voix sûre.

- Âge ?

- Dix-huit ans Monsieur.

- Bien. Vous autres, annoncez-vous chacun votre tour ! Cria-t-il.

Et pendant que les jeunes recrues s'annonçaient chacune leur tour, Rabastan les jaugeait du regard, sans un mot, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Terence Higgs, Dix-Huit Ans.

- Kein Urquhart, Dix-sept ans.

- Calvin Vaisey, Dix-huit ans.

- Albéric Bole, Dix-neuf ans.

- Thierry Derrick, Dix-neuf ans.

- Serys Montague, Dix-sept ans.

Rabastan porta son regard spécialement sur celui qui venait de s'annoncer. « _Serys Montague… Ça me dit quelque chose…_ ». Puis, il se souvint. Il attendit que Rodolphus ait finit de donner les explications pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui aux nouvelles recrues, puis il l'appela.

- Rodolphus !

Ledit Rodolphus s'avança d'un pas pressé vers Rabastan.

- Qu'y a-t-il petit frère ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Ce jeune homme là-bas… Montra-t-il d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, et bien ? Dit Rodolphus d'un air las.

- C'est Serys Montague… Le Maître m'en a déjà parlé.

D'un coup, l'attention de l'aîné se réveilla.

- Le Maître t'en as parlé ? Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- C'est le neveu d'Antonin Dolohov.

Rodolphus se tut un instant.

- Je vois… Et je suppose qu'il veut que l'on se penche un peu plus sur son cas que sur les autres pour…

- Pour pouvoir vérifier s'il a les mêmes prédispositions que son oncle en niveau de sortilèges.

Les deux frères échangèrent un léger sourire entendu. Et Rodolphus cria de nouveau.

- Montague ! Viens ici ! Bole ! Derrick ! Vous continuerez de vous entraîner à deux !

Le jeune Montague, habillé de sa cape de Mangemort, vint à leur rencontre, l'air un peu craintif.

- Vous désirez ? Demanda-t-il, la tête basse.

- T'entraîner à part. Dit Rabastan alors que Rodolphus était en train d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le jeune homme releva alors la tête, avec une expression de surprise. Personne n'avait pu voir clairement son visage à cause de la longue cape à capuche noire qui le recouvrait la plupart du temps. Mais là… Ils purent le voir, et il n'avait pas vraiment un visage très masculin. Même si on voyait bien que c'était un homme. Il avait un visage assez fin, des yeux d'un bleu assez foncé et des cheveux d'un blond cendré lui arrivant en dessous des oreilles. Et à part la forme du visage, et quelques traits, comme le nez par exemple, il ne ressemblait pas tellement à son oncle qui lui était définitivement brun, les cheveux coupés assez courts, mais tombant sur sa nuque, et il avait également des yeux extrêmement noirs. Non, pas vraiment ressemblant.

- Il est fort possible que tu possèdes des capacités non négligeables en sortilèges. Continua Rabastan.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le nouveau, prudent dans ses paroles, ne voulant pas offenser deux des meilleurs partisans de son Lord.

- Sous demande de notre Maître, j'ai récupéré ton bulletin scolaire de Poudlard.

Rodolphus, même si il ne le montrait pas, était complètement médusé. Comment son frère avait-il pu récupérer des dossiers de Poudlard ? En sachant qu'il ne parlait pas à Snape, qu'il ne portait pas réellement dans son cœur.

- Et tes résultats en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal son tout bonnement excellents. Ainsi qu'en Sortilèges.

Les yeux du jeune homme semblèrent pétiller un instant.

- Va à l'extérieur de la Salle, je te prie, je te rejoindrais. Finit par dire Rabastan.

Le jeune Mangemort s'exécuta et sortit de la Salle d'Entraînement.

- Rabastan ! Dit d'un air étonné son frère.

Ledit Rabastan se contenta de se tourner vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je sais qu'il doit être entraîné à part, mais… Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé tous les deux.

- Moi, j'y ai réfléchis. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Mais, nous sommes chargés _tous les deux _de cet entraînement, tu ne crois pas que tu…

- Je le veux. Fut-il coupé par Rabastan.

Rodolphus regarda son frère dans les yeux, qui arborait à son habitude un visage fermé et sans expressions. Mais il remarqua une lueur étrange dans son regard.

Rodolphus sourit et dit d'un air moqueur.

- Dis-moi frangin, ça va faire combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de relation sexuelle ?

Ledit frangin lui rendit son sourire et commença à marcher vers la porte. Mais une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner. Et ce qu'il vit fut le visage de son frère qui avait retrouvé son air sérieux.

- Rabastan, n'oublies pas que tu dois t'occuper en priorité de l'entraîner.

- Je le sais mon frère. Mais tout bon travail a le droit à une récompense. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Puis le plus jeune des frères sortit rejoindre la recrue dans les couloirs du Manoir, tandis que l'aîné retournait entraîner les six autres.

Pendant ce temps Nagini, dont ils avaient semblé oublier la présence, avait tout vu et tout entendu. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait en reparler à son Maître, lorsqu'il en aura terminé avec le jeune Potter pour la journée. Elle ne pensait pas que ce soit négatif, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui rapporterait tout. Exactement tout. Et puis même si elle ne pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois, un Légilimens jeté au plus jeune Lestrange, ou même au jeune Montague, et tout serait réglé.

Elle reporta son attention sur les autres qui s'entraînaient, sous les conseils et les remontrances de Rodolphus Lestrange.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord avait transplané à Pré-Au-Lard à 14h56 précises. Il avait atterri exactement devant l'entrée de chez _Derviche et Bang_. Si Potter était ponctuel, ce dont il ne doutait pas vu le contenu de ses lettres, il lui restait quatre minutes pour faire part de ce qu'il attendait à un de ces idiots qui dirigeaient à la boutique de réparations d'objets magiques. Il entra donc à l'intérieur de la boutique et appuya sur une petite cloche qui était posée sur le comptoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme un peu joufflu au ventre bedonnant apparut devant lui.

- Bonjour, je suis Mr Bang, à votre service Monsieur.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais que vous me répariez ceci pour la semaine prochaine. Répondit le Mage Noir d'une voix assez froide.

Le Lord déposa un petit journal sur le comptoir, qui ressemblait à un journal intime. La couverture était faite d'un cuir vert foncé. Mr Bang le prit entre ses doigts boudinés et l'examina.

- Vous avez apporté son jumeau avec vous Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

- Bien sûr.

Le Lord sortit un autre journal identique, mais à la couverture noire, que le vendeur prit également.

- Hmm… Je vois, le tunnel est fendu. Je peux garder les deux ?

- Oui, évidemment, comment voulez-vous le réparer correctement sinon ?

Le vendeur ne dit rien, même si cela se voyait qu'il se retenait de lui dire d'aller se faire voir…Mais bon, dans ce genre de commerce, le client est Roi dit-on…

- Combien ça me coûtera ? Demanda finalement le Lord.

- 5 Gallions, 7 Mornilles et 2 Noises. C'est une manœuvre assez compliquée.

- Bien. Je repasserais Jeudi prochain.

- Au revoir Monsieur.

- Au revoir.

Et le Lord Noir sortit du Magasin, enleva sa capuche de sa tête, malgré le mauvais temps. Il voulait marquer le coup. Après tout ce n'était pas n'importe qui qu'il allait voir. C'était Potter, le Survivant. Il se sourit à lui-même lorsqu'il vit qu'il était arrivé pile à l'heure et qu'il l'attendait à quelques mètres de là, en compagnie de son amie… La Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione Granger.

Il descendit les trois ou quatre marches qui permettaient l'accès à la boutique et se dirigea à une allure mesurée vers les deux amis, un sourire en coin ornant son visage. Même sans utiliser la Légilimencie, il était aisé de deviner les pensées du Survivant. Il était en train de fondre. Littéralement. Cela se voyait au fond de ses yeux, qui avaient pétillés dès qu'il l'avait vu apparaître dans son champ de vision. Cela se voyait à la façon qu'il avait de sourire. Légèrement… niaise. Cela se voyait dans la façon qu'il avait de bouger sa jambe. Impatience était le mot qui qualifiait le mieux le Survivant en ce moment. D'ailleurs, il semblait ne pas pouvoir attendre le temps que le Lord arrive jusqu'à lui car il s'élança vers lui alors qu'il ne restait que cinq mètres environ.

- Tom ! Ca faisait si longtemps ! Dit Harry avec enjouement lorsqu'il arriva près de lui.

- Harry ! Comment allez-vous ? Répondit le Lord, en essayant d'être un minimum enthousiaste…Apparemment, ça marchait assez bien vu la tête que tirait le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier…

Ils se serrèrent la main, ce qui envoya une décharge… assez plaisante dans le corps d'Harry. Le Lord l'avait vu. Si juste une poignée de main lui faisait cet effet, alors que serait la suite ?

- Très bien et vous ? Dit le Survivant, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- On fait aller. Répondit-il, en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oh ! J'allais oublier, venez, je vais vous présenter à mon amie.

Le Lord suivit Harry jusqu'à un peu plus loin, où la Sang-de-Bourbe était restée, un air de méfiance scotché sur son visage, mais qui s'était quelque peu ébranlé en voyant… le physique avantageux de Tom. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se fier aux apparences et elle remit en place son masque.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« _Il faudra que je pense à me la désinfectée en rentrant… Pas question de garder quelconque marque de cette vermine sur moi…_ ». Pensa-t-il.

- Bonjour. Je suis Hermione Granger. Enchantée. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

_Muhahaaa... J'aime être sadique et couper une partie de ce chapitre en deuuuuux ! Hiihii... On se revoit dans quelques jours pour la suiite !_


	10. Seconde Rencontre Part 2

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>REVIEWS :<span> Je tiens à remercier **elo-didie** **; Emiiliya** **; stormtrooper2 ; Clair Obscure** ; **Magicus Lilium** ; **Ata-Chan** ; **Chachou** ; **ladymalfoy-94** ; **anonyme** ; **AuroreD-92** ; **Okawa** ; **fuhatsu** ; **adenoide** et **Vampireclamp** (_nouvelle venue il me semble ? ;D_ ) pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

><p><strong>Comme promis<strong>  
>Nouveau chapitre 10 jours plus tard ;D !<p>

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes - il y en a sûrement - , les répétitions, où un petit problème de sens dans une ou deux phrase peut-être... si vous voyez quoique ce soit de ce genre, signalez-le moi SVP et je m'empresserais de le corriger ! ^-^ !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

Lubilule-Malefoy

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 – Seconde Rencontre Partie 2<span>**

Le Lord suivit Harry jusqu'à un peu plus loin, où la Sang-de-Bourbe était restée, un air de méfiance scotché sur son visage, mais qui s'était quelque peu ébranlé en voyant… le physique avantageux de Tom. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se fier aux apparences et elle remit en place son masque.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Il faudra que je pense à me la désinfectée en rentrant… Pas question de garder quelconque marque de cette vermine sur moi… ». Pensa-t-il.

- Bonjour. Je suis Hermione Granger. Enchantée. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

La poigne de la jeune Granger, était, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, assez forte. Evidemment, rien qui puisse blesser le Lord, non mais, ça n'allait pas être une gamine un peu trop têtue qui allait le faire fléchir. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent la main, le Lord la jaugea du regard un instant. Elle avait des cheveux châtains, ébouriffés, des yeux noisette qui devaient pétiller lorsqu'elle souriait et une bouche pleine. C'était une jolie fille. Pas belle, juste jolie. Quoi que légèrement banale sur les bords, et trop intelligente pour le bien d'autrui. Et en l'occurrence, « autrui », en ce moment, c'était lui.

Essayant d'entrer à nouveau dans le rôle de « Tom », ce qui était bien différent que d'écrire des lettres, il fit un léger sourire, qu'il n'espérait pas trop sinistre à Hermione, pour essayer de lui prouver sa bonne fois, à cette imbécile de née-Moldue. Cependant, la jeune fille resta de marbre, et il dut puiser dans ses réserves de sang-froid pour garder son calme et ne pas risquer de tout gâcher. Il cessa de sourire.

oOoOoOo

Harry regardait Tom et Hermione. Et ce qu'il voyait, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il voyait bien que Tom faisait des efforts pour essayer d'engager la conversation avec sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci en revanche, n'en faisait aucun, laissant sa mauvaise conscience et sa méfiance prendre le dessus. Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'elle mettait Tom mal à l'aise ? Il essayait de lui sourire et elle, qui d'habitude faisait des efforts pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, ne lui répondait même pas et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'essayait même pas de le faire ! Il hallucinait. Complètement. Et elle qui était une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas dire que son comportement était très intelligent en ce moment. Harry, se décida à intervenir.

- Euh… Tom, Hermione, et si nous allions boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais ?

Tom, qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées, se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Harry crut défaillir, son sourire était si beau, et ses yeux… Ses yeux, d'un noir profond avec cette légère teinte de rouge qui avaient tellement hantés ses nuits…

- Oui, bonne idée Harry. C'est moi qui offre ! Lui répondit-il avec enjouement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, et se tourna vers Hermione qui avait les sourcils froncés, comme dans ses grands jours de réflexion. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant. Cependant elle ne dit rien et retrouva une expression assez normale, même si toujours fermée. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher vers l'allée principale qui était un peu plus loin. Tom à la gauche d'Harry et Hermione à sa droite.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage Tom ? Vous étiez en Italie récemment non ? Questionna Harry pour mettre fin au silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui, je suis rentré il y a trois jours, un ami qui travaille au Département des Mystères m'avait conseillé de prendre le train Moldu pour rentrer de Rome à Paris… Je ne le réitérerai plus jamais…

- Oh, et pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Dix-neuf heures de route, ce n'est pas de tout repos. J'ai fait le reste du chemin par Portoloin, je n'étais pas assez en forme pour refaire du train jusqu'à la Manche, et ensuite prendre le bateau, puis reprendre le train de Londres jusqu'à Glasgow.

- Dix-neuf heures de train ! C'est super long ! Vous avez eu le temps de vous reposer j'espère…

Lorsque le Lord pensa qu'il allait arrêter sa tirade et allait le laisser répondre, il n'en fut rien, et le Survivant continua sur sa lancée.

- … Et vous habitez sur Glasgow même ? Le Ministère est sur Londres pourtant ! Vous prenez les transports pour y aller ou…

- Harry.

Finalement, Tom le coupa, et lui fit un sourire indulgent.

- Oui, j'ai eu le temps de me reposer, je n'habite pas sur Glasgow même, qui est une trop grande ville pour moi, et je transplane pour aller à Londres, je me suis entraîné pour le faire sur de longues distances.

Harry le regarda un moment, puis il ouvrit de grands yeux et dit.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas laissé répondre et j'ai continué à parler, encore et encore. Désolé, je pose trop de questions.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, après tout ça fait un petit moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parler de vive voix, je comprends votre… impatience.

Tom avait dit ce dernier mot avec une certaine ironie qui n'échappa pas à Harry, mais il semblait qu'Hermione, qui écoutait la conversation avec attention n'en ai pas saisit le sens. Ce dont Harry était bien content. Mais… le ton de Tom voudrait-il dire que lui aussi avait été impatient de le revoir, de lui parler en face, et non plus par lettres ?

Peut-être aurait-il cette réponse un jour ou l'autre ?

**oOoOoOo**

Ce gamin ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais de parler ? C'était ce que Tom s'était demandé lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de lui dire qu'il avait passé dix-neuf heures dans un train entre Rome et Paris. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé d'ailleurs, mais il s'était renseigné. Il avait été obligé de couper le Survivant dans sa lancée pour pouvoir espérer répondre et ne pas attendre encore un bon moment et répondre à une dizaine de questions en une seule phrase. Heureusement que le Gryffondor s'était excuser d'ailleurs ! Même si il ne s'y attendait pas…

Le Lord n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de placer une certaine ironie dans le mot « impatience ». Il avait vu que le jeune Gryffondor se triturait les méninges pour savoir si il y avait un sens caché dans ce mot, grâce à un Légilimens silencieux. Et même lorsqu'il parlait au jeune Potter, il surveillait les réactions de sa meilleure amie, qui avait toujours un air méfiant sur le visage, et les sourcils froncés en essayant de trouver quelque chose qu'il avait dit et qu'elle pourrait retourner contre lui à tout moment.

- Puis-je vous poser une question Mr … ? Demanda tout à coup Hermione.

Oh la peste ! Elle essayait de lui faire dire son nom de famille… Elle l'avait mis sur le fait accompli. Mais heureusement que Rabastan avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et qu'il avait créé un autre dossier magique dans les archives de Poudlard lorsqu'il était partit chercher celui du jeune Montague. Ce dossier était enchanté, et ce serait lui qui pourrait y apposer son nom. En fait, dès qu'il dirait le nom choisit, il s'y inscrirait automatiquement. Et lui qui croyait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, il avait bien fait de prendre ses précautions. Alors, il lui répondit en lui disant le premier nom de famille qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Montague.

Les deux Gryffondor le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Montague… Comme Serys Montague ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est mon cousin. Répondit-il.

- Et vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? Demanda Hermione, qui avait laissé tomber son masque et semblait curieuse.

- Mon oncle et sa famille ont décidés de déménager en Europe de l'Est. Serys est à Durmstrang pour sa dernière année.

- C'est bizarre, je n'en ai pas entendu parler… Dit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des relations avec les Serpentard. Répondit Harry.

- Pas faux. Continua-t-elle.

- Vous aviez une question à me poser Miss Granger ? Intervint Tom, qui ne souhaitait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet « Serys Montague» qui n'était évidemment pas en Europe de l'Est, mais au Manoir Malefoy, à s'entraîner avec les Lestrange.

- Oui, dit-elle en se reprenant, Harry m'a déjà dit quel était votre métier, mais j'aimerais savoir en quoi est-ce qu'il consiste, ça m'intéresse, et votre parcours également, si vous voulez bien.

- Il n'y a aucun problème Miss. Lorsque je suis sorti de Poudlard, j'ai été pris pendant un moment à Ste Mangouste comme Guérisseur en gravissant tous les étages, en passant des explosions de chaudrons aux morsures, blessures, puis aux maladies contagieuses, comme la variole du dragon, la scrofulite, pour passer aux empoisonnements par potion qui déclenchaient par exemple des fous rires incontrôlables ou de l'urticaire et j'ai finis par aller en pathologie des sortilèges, qui soignait les maléfices chroniques et les ensorcellements. Dit Tom d'une seule traite.

- Vous avez fait tout ça ? Demanda alors Hermione, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative malgré sa méfiance.

- Oui. Ensuite je suis parti de Sainte Mangouste, ça ne m'intéressait plus trop. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Pendant quelques jours, je n'ai rien fait, et je me suis fait remarquer par des Gobelins pendant que j'étais à Gringotts. Apparemment, ils avaient eu vent de mon parcours, et je me suis retrouvé à être Soigneur de Dragons pendant un bon bout de temps. Un an peut-être…

- Tu vois Hermione, je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des dragons à Gringotts. Dit Harry, moqueur, lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase.

Cette dernière se contenta de faire la moue et reporta son attention sur Tom.

- Mais, comme à Sainte Mangouste, j'avais cette sensation d'étouffement. Donc j'ai cherché un nouveau travail. Et le Ministère m'a donné un poste. Exactement comme je cherchais. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs années que je le fait, et je ne suis pas déçu.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous partiez à l'étranger, Mr Montague. Dit Hermione.

- Oui, je suis presque tout le temps en déplacement. D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry, cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas posé le pied sur le sol de la Grande Bretagne.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas de partir aussi loin de chez vous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, pas vraiment. À par mon oncle, que je ne vois que pour les fêtes de fin d'années en général, je n'ai pas de famille. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Tués par Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils ne voulaient pas entrer dans ses rangs.

- Oh, je suis désolée… Dit Hermione.

« Faire part d'expériences douloureuses et inventées de toute pièce pour endormir la méfiance… Une tactique vieille comme le monde… »Pensa le Lord.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis fait à l'idée depuis. Et pour revenir à mon travail… Que vouliez-vous savoir déjà ?

- Oh, dit Hermione encore un peu chamboulée par la nouvelle, je voulais savoir en quoi consiste votre travail. Que faites-vous pendant que vous être à l'étranger ?

- Et bien, sois je pars directement en mission avec les Aurors lorsqu'il s'agit d'une mission à risque, soit on m'appelle en renfort lorsque la mission tourne mal.

- Et comment cela se fait-il que vous aviez dut partir trois ans pour une mission ? Demanda Harry.

Harry aussi avec ses questions aurait pu mettre le Lord Noir dans l'embarras, mais en deux mois, il avait eu le temps de se préparer à n'importe quelle sorte de questions. N'importe laquelle.

- J'étais en Egypte. Au début, cette mission ne devait pas durer, mais avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous avons été obligés de rester plus longtemps sur le terrain. Il y avait des rassemblements, et des massacres ont commencés à apparaître un peu partout dans les villages moldus. Finalement, nous avons réussi à mettre des sorts de protection en place, et nous avons guéri un grand nombre de moldus. Et puis, repousser les Mangemorts n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, mais nous y sommes tout de même arrivés.

Hermione et Harry prirent un air scandalisé.

- Ça devait être dangereux ! S'écria Hermione.

- Assez oui, nous sommes en période de guerre après tout. Il y a tellement de chose qui se préparent du coté de Vous-Savez-Qui, il faut être prudent à tout moment. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut vivre dans la terreur… Il faut garder espoir de le repousser.

Tom s'adressa cette fois-ci tout particulièrement à Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Et lorsque… viendra le moment, nous serons à vos côtés Harry.

Le Lord sourit à Harry, et ce dernier, qui parut surpris au début, sourit à son tour. « Stupide gamin… Je pense que je joue assez bien mon rôle… La Sang-de-Bourbe semble être également tombée dans le panneau… Parfait ».

Le groupe fut finalement arrivé au bout de la petite allée. Les trois compagnons arrivèrent dans l'allée principale et ils tournèrent sur la gauche pour se rendre aux Trois Balais. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, en passant par les études.

- Au fait Harry, le professeur dont vous m'avez parlé la dernière fois…

- Le Professeur Snape.

- C'est ça, a-t-il changé de comportement ? Demanda Tom.

- Et bien… En Potion, non, pas tellement, mais en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

- En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Le coupa Tom.

- Ah oui, notre professeur de Défense est partie pour pouvoir assurer ses fonctions au Ministère. Vous avez déjà dû avoir entendu parler d'elle. Dolores Ombrage.

- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'elle. Des amis à moi m'envoyaient la Gazette du Sorcier quelques fois. La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, qu'elle se faisait appelée si je me souviens bien.

- Exactement, dit Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux. Ce sale crapaud rose bonbon… . Elle frissonna.

- Je disais, dit Harry, par rapport au professeur Snape… En Potion, ça n'a pas changé, mais en Défense… Je ne sais pas, c'est différent… Comment dire…

- Durant toute l'année dernière, nous n'avons fait que de la théorie en cours, si bien que nous avons été obligés de faire de la pratique par nous-même, le coupa Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, même si Harry était un très bon professeur grâce à son expérience au niveau du combat, car oui, c'était Harry qui nous entraînait, dit-elle alors que Tom allait l'interrompre, il n'avait pas le savoir d'un professeur plus âgé. Et pour reparler du professeur Snape, lui, au moins, nous fait pratiquer et nous a formellement interdit d'étudier la théorie, disant que ce n'était pas la peine de perdre encore plus de temps inutilement. Après tout, l'autre crapaud nous en avait fait assez perdre comme ça. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il nous ait plus agréable de l'avoir comme professeur dans cette matière.

Tom acquiesça.

- C'est en effet fort possible. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à supporter cette situation à votre place. Dit-il en riant légèrement. Après tout, on reconnait les Serpentard par leur sale caractère.

- Vous ne semblez pas avoir un mauvais caractère… Dit Hermione en le regardant pensivement, toute trace de méfiance effacée de son visage.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment… Dit Tom sarcastique.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer ! Dit Hermione, alarmée.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vexé, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Répondit le Lord, calmement. C'est juste, qu'il n'y a pas de raison en ce moment pour être… quel adjectif choisir… pourquoi pas Serpentard ? Dit-il en souriant.

Il entendit Harry rire, se disant qu'il ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme quelqu'un du genre de Malefoy par exemple.

Tom regardait Harry rire à son allusion aux Serpentard. Et là, il se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Le garçon avait vraiment un physique avantageux. C'était un beau jeune homme. De beaux yeux, une belle bouche, un beau visage, un beau corps qu'il devinait sous ses vêtements… Il savait qu'il faisait du Quidditch, ce devait être en partie grâce à ça.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry voyait du coin de l'œil que Tom le détaillait du regard. Et intérieurement il en était flatté. Lui qui croyait qu'il ne le regardait pas et qu'il avait été le seul à le dévorer du regard lors de leur dernière rencontre… Mais le fait qu'il le regarde plus était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils se connaissaient bien à présent. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé par lettres… Leur correspondance était quasiment quotidienne. Il se demandait si après cette rencontre, leur correspondance continuerait également… Et puis, pendant les vacances, il serait chez les Weasley… Et le Terrier était protégé par toutes sortes de sortilèges. Ils ne pourraient peut-être pas se parler pendant deux semaines. C'était si long…

D'un coup, à sa droite un mouvement soudain arrêta le cours de ses pensées. Il prit un air étonné, et Tom eut la même expression en voyant son air. Harry tourna la tête vers sa droite, et légèrement vers l'arrière. Il vit Hermione, un air de profonde colère sur son visage, les yeux fixés un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Etonné, Harry tourna son regard dans la même direction que celle de sa meilleure amie et il vit, à son plus grand étonnement, les jumeaux Weasley, qui se tenait devant la boutique de Zonko, derrière un petit Stand, où il était écrit en gros « Elèves de Poudlard, venez tester nos dernières créations ! » et en plus petit « À vos risques et périls ». Cependant, avec le charisme des jumeaux, le nombre impressionnant de personnes réunis autour du stand, ne devaient pas tenir compte de ce dernier message…

- Non mais, je vais les tuer ! Dit soudainement Hermione, la colère perçant dans sa voix. Même lorsqu'ils ne sont plus à Poudlard, il faut toujours qu'il donne leur mauvaise influence sur les élèves !

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry et Tom.

- Tom, Harry, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous aux Trois Balais, je dois faire mon devoir de Préfète, et faire respecter l'ordre parmi les élèves de Poudlard !

Elle est partit la tête haute, en direction du Stand.

- Fred ! George ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Cria Hermione.

- Oh, Hermione… Quelle surprise, dit George.

- Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Harry là-bas ? dit Fred, en faisant un large signe du bras.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Harry sourit en voyant les jumeaux et leur rendit leur salut, tout en compatissant.

Il voulut avancer encore pour se rendre aux Trois Balais, mais quelque chose le retint. Il se retourna et vit que la main de Tom venait de se poser sur son épaule. Il le questionna du regard.

- Harry… Que diriez-vous d'aller vous promener avec moi ? J'ai découvert un endroit magnifique en transplanant tout à l'heure. Par contre il faudra marcher un peu, c'est dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tom lui demandait de partir plus loin avec lui… « Dans les hauteurs… Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas…Wo ! Reprends-toi Harry, il souhaite juste te montrer la vue… ». Malgré la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en Tom, il était en train de douter. Après, tout il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça. Et puis… On disait tout le temps aux jeunes enfants de ne pas suivre les inconnus. Comme lorsqu'on lui proposait un bonbon, qu'il le prenait, et qu'il suivait la personne, qui lui promettait qu'il y en aurait encore plus là où ils allaient. Harry se reprit et pensa que c'était stupide de penser ça. Si Tom avait voulu lui faire quelque chose, il en aurait déjà eu l'occasion, non ? Et puis quelqu'un qui avait vu ses parents tués par Voldemort et qui se battait contre les Mangemorts ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Non ? Finalement, Harry parla.

- Oui, d'accord, pas de soucis, Répondit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Tom lui rendit son sourire. Il semblait ravi.

**oOoOoOo**

Phase une, terminée. La Granger était hors de portée. Et encore mieux, il pensait qu'elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. « Parfait, tout se déroule comme prévu…Les deux rouquins sont arrivés pile à l'heure… ». En effet, les deux sang-pur qu'il avait contactés n'étaient autre que les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, propriétaires de la boutique Weasley, Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il avait écrit aux deux traîtres à leur sang, en leur faisant croire qu'il était le propriétaire de la boutique Zonko et qu'il acceptait qu'ils fassent un partenariat pour une période donnée. Et avec l'aide de Rodolphus, qui avait mis les vrais propriétaires sous Impérium, tout allait comme sur des roulettes.

Lorsque la Sang-de-Bourbe fut enfin partie et que le Survivant fit un signe digne du plus stupide singe de la jungle aux jumeaux roux, il commença à partir en direction des Trois Balais. Si le Gryffondor s'était retourné à ce moment-là, il aurait vu l'éclair de sadisme qui venait de traverser les yeux de Tom. La phase deux allait commencer. L'ex-Serpentard posa soudainement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, en se reconstituant un air bienveillant. Lorsqu'il se retourna il dit,

- Harry… Que diriez-vous d'aller vous promener avec moi ? J'ai découvert un endroit magnifique en transplanant tout à l'heure. Par contre il faudra marcher un peu, c'est dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard.

Ledit Harry sembla surpris par cette demande, et hésita pendant quelques minutes. Le Lord en profita pour lui lancer un Légilimens informulé. Harry, qui n'avait apparemment jamais eu une once de méfiance envers lui, eu un léger doute, qui plana un instant dans son esprit. Le Lord voulu lui jeter un sort pour sortir cette idée, qui compromettrait ses plans à coup sûr, hors de sa tête, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Le Survivant le fit lui-même.

- Oui, d'accord, pas de soucis, Répondit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

La phase deux pouvait enfin commencer : Eloigner le garçon de la masse.

Tom se déplaça de côté pour qu'Harry se place à sa droite, et ils firent demi-tour, remontant l'allée principale, se rendant vers un chemin, qui devenait de moins en moins large au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

- Vous n'aviez pas transplané directement devant Derviche et Bang en arrivant ? Demanda soudainement Harry, pour mettre fin au silence qui s'était installé depuis une dizaine de minutes.

- C'était mon intention, mais une pensée importune, même si agréable, m'a quelque peu éloigné de ma destination… Répondit Tom, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, en regardant Harry d'un air envouteur.

Le jeune Survivant rougit, en se rendant compte de l'allusion de Tom, et détourna le regard, continuant son ascension. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt qui surplombait Pré-Au-Lard. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta un instant, et contempla la vue. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'était monté aussi haut.

- La vue est belle… Dit Harry, d'un air rêveur.

- Oui, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai à vous montrer Harry. Répondit Tom, un léger sourire dont il avait le secret ancré sur son visage.

Ledit Tom passa devant Harry et monta sur une racine, puis sur une autre. Harry remarqua que les racines formaient comme un escalier. Le jeune brun suivit l'ex-Serpentard, qui l'attendait légèrement plus haut.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry marchait derrière Tom, et gravissait les « marches », en essayant de garder l'allure de son… ami. Plusieurs fois il faillit tomber, mais il arrivait toujours à se rattraper à temps, et fort heureusement, Tom n'avait jamais assisté à une de ses presque chutes, et regardait droit devant lui.

Harry avait encore du mal à réaliser que Tom était bel et bien là, devant lui, qu'il lui souriait, qu'il lui parlait… Et le plus dur à croire c'était qu'Hermione avait un tant soit peu accepter le Guérisseur. Elle avait fini par laisser sa mauvaise foi de côté et avait parlé avec Tom comme si de rien n'était. Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci avait semblé en être satisfait, vu l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois.

L'Elu marchait toujours derrière son récent ami et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était si beau… Ça aussi il avait toujours du mal à y croire. Etait-il possible d'être aussi beau, d'avoir autant de classe, d'avoir de la conversation, d'être aussi instruit, d'avoir une couleur d'yeux pareille, et surtout d'avoir été à Serpentard et d'être aussi aimable ? Tout ça lui paraissait presque irréel. Et puis, il avait tellement rêvé de lui… Si cette rencontre était également un rêve ? Harry sourit à ses pensées dignes d'un Poufsouffle et se remit les idées en place.

Cependant, ce qui devait arriver arriva… Une des racines sur lesquelles il marchait céda. Apparemment, elle n'était pas assez solide.

Harry se sentit tomber et ferma les yeux préparé au choc. Mais le choc ne vient pas. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable vint à sa place. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Tom. Et au sens littéral du terme ! Leur nez se frôlait. Celui-ci le tenait dans ses bras. Il sentait tellement bon. Un mélange de cerise et de forêt après la pluie… Douce senteur… Harry ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de plonger son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Son cœur rata un battement. Il était tellement bien, perdu dans son regard. Si paisible.

Puis il reprit contenance.

L'étudiant de Poudlard se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte si agréable.

- Merci Tom, je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds. Dit Harry, embarrassé, le rouge aux joues en époussetant son pantalon.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, ce fut un plaisir. Répondit ledit Tom, avec un sourire mi- moqueur, mi- indulgent.

Sourire qui renforça la teinte de rouge sur les joues d'Harry.

- Allez venez Harry, ce n'est plus très loin maintenant. Reprit Tom.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et le suivit, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il n'arrivait presque plus à voir Pré-Au-Lard, entre tous les troncs d'arbres. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt adjacente au village sorcier. À un moment où le terrain était redevenu plat, il vit Tom bifurqué à droite. Il le suivit. Puis Tom s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Dit Tom un sourire aux lèvres.

…Enième sourire qui faillit arrêter le cœur d'Harry…

Tom fit un geste théâtrale et se déplaça vers la gauche, afin de laisser l'adolescent passer devant lui. Harry eut un sourire vers Tom, qui avait toujours les yeux levés vers lui, malgré qu'il ait quelque peu baissé la tête. Il passa devant lui, entre trois ou quatre arbres, et découvrit, comme Tom le lui avait dit, une vue magnifique.

C'était une espèce de clairière, perdue en plein milieu des arbres. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle n'en était pas moins magnifique. Merveilleuse même. Si Harry ne savait pas que la magie existait, il y aurait sans doute crut en voyant cet endroit. Il semblait si féérique. Même si le temps était… vraiment mauvais, les nuages étant presque noirs, l'endroit ne perdait pas de sa beauté. Les arbres formaient un endroit en ovale, des herbes hautes parsemaient la totalité de l'emplacement, quelques fleurs jaunes, rouges, violettes, et bleues sortaient de terre à plusieurs endroits, des oiseaux chantaient, l'air était pur… . Harry ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Tom avait raison, cet endroit était vraiment magnifique. D'ailleurs, il le sentit arriver à sa gauche et se placer à son niveau, son regard perdu dans la contemplation du lieu.

- Vous aviez raison Tom… Cet endroit est vraiment beau… Dit Harry, d'une voix faible, ayant peur de troubler l'étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber ici. Répondit-il simplement, en ayant mis sa voix sur le même niveau sonore que celui d'Harry.

- N'empêche que je me demande comment vous avez pu tomber par hasard sur un endroit aussi magnifique Tom…

- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure Harry… Répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry, avec peine, sortit de la contemplation du lieu, et regarda Tom, qui lui n'avait pas bougé.

- Une pensée agréable m'a traversée l'esprit au moment de mon transplanage. Continua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Tom tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et ancra son regard dans le sien, de manière assez déstabilisante.

- Je pensais à vous à ce moment-là Harry… Et une personne magnifique m'a forcément conduite dans un endroit à la hauteur de sa beauté… Dit-il, sans une once de sourire, l'air extrêmement sérieux.

Cette situation ravie Harry, mais le mis en même temps mal à l'aise… Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce retournement de situation, ni à ce que Tom lui fasse… une déclaration ? Harry sentit une chaleur se propager dans ses joues. Celui-ci voulu dire quelque chose, mais il ne put bafouiller que quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder son aîné en face, tant il était gêné. Il ne le vit même pas s'approcher de lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Rabastan sortit de la Salle d'Entraînement, et rejoignit le jeune Serys Montague, qui l'attendait là, l'air légèrement anxieux.

- Nerveux ? Demanda simplement le cadet Lestrange.

- Oui… Avoua le jeune homme, un air dérouté peint sur le visage.

- Il n'y a pas de raison. Le Maître veut exploiter les capacités de chacun au maximum, et il s'avère que toi, tu as des prédispositions, ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

Le jeune Montague se contenta d'acquiescer et suivit le Lestrange qui avait commencé à marcher à travers les longs et sombres couloirs de la sinistre demeure Malefoy. Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche et de parcours d'escaliers, devant une autre salle.

Le Mangemort l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent automatiquement dès que le seuil fut passé. Cette Salle d'Entraînement était plus petite que celle dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais pour deux personnes, c'était amplement suffisant.

- Mr Lestrange ? Demanda Serys, quelques minutes après qu'ils soient entrés, assis sur une table.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Rabastan, qui s'était retourné vers le jeune Mangemort, alors qu'il était en train de vérifier le dossier du Serpentard.

Le jeune homme retira sa capuche et secoua quelque peu ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Rabastan ouvrit en grand les yeux, même si il se reprit bien vite. Est-ce que ce gamin se rendait compte de quelle façon il l'aguichait ?

- Comment comptez-vous m'entraîner ?

- Je vais d'abord mesurer la puissance de tes Sortilèges aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, je t'entraînerais en ce qui concerne l'endurance. Pour une attaque, nous nous devons de courir vite, c'est une priorité lorsque il faut poursuivre quelqu'un…

-… ou lorsque l'on se fait poursuivre. Finit le jeune homme. Et comment vais-je être entraîné pour l'endurance ?

« D'une façon agréable et horizontale qui se pratique principalement dans une chambre… ». Pensa Rabastan avec ironie.

- En général, nous faisons courir les nouvelles recrues dans une salle équipée magiquement au Manoir. Elle est extensible et peut changer d'apparence, en passant par une plage ou une forêt. Pour courir soit dans le sable, soit entre des arbres… qui se déplacent bien sûr, sinon, il n'y a pas d'intérêt.

- Je vois, dit rêveusement le jeune homme, qui semblait bien plus détendu.

Il descendit de sa table, qui avait été poussée contre le mur et se plaça vers le centre de la Salle. Rabastan se plaça à une distance d'environ dix mètres de lui.

- Tu vas lancer des sortilèges simples d'attaques et je vais les bloqués. Avec le temps, tu mettras de plus en plus de puissance dedans.

- Bien.

- C'est parti !

- Stupéfix !

Rabastan bloqua le sort avec un Protego, ainsi que tous les autres. Au bout de quinze minutes, les sorts devenaient de plus en plus puissants, et le Lestrange s'étonna de voir jusqu'à quelle puissance le jeune homme de dix-sept ans pouvait aller.

- Petrificus Totalus !

Le sortilège frappa le bouclier magique de Rabastan de plein fouet et le brisa. Complètement sonné qu'un de ces sorts brise son sortilège de protection, il n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver et ce prit le sort en pleine poitrine. Il tomba à la renverse, immobilisé. Il entendit le jeune homme paniqué et courir vers lui.

- Par Merlin, je suis désolé ! Commença-t-il, puis il pointa sa baguette sur son entraîneur. Finite Incantatem !

Rabastan retrouva l'usage de ses membres et le Serpentard l'aida à se relever.

- Félicitations, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tes sorts atteignent une telle puissance magique.

Serys se sentit rougir.

- Est-ce que tu étais à ton maximum ?

- Euh, non, je ne pense pas…

- Sur une échelle de un à dix, tu pensais être à quel chiffre ?

- Peut-être six… Répondit-il, hésitant.

Rabastan acquiesça. Ce gamin était étonnant. Il était pressé de raconter ça à son frère.

- Tu peux retourner à tes appartements pour le moment. Demain, reviens ici à la même heure. Si tu ne te souviens plus de l'endroit, tu retourneras à la Salle d'Entraînement principale.

- Bien… Répondit simplement Serys, l'air un peu déçu.

Pendant que Rabastan rangeait ses papiers, il ne remarqua pas les yeux de Serys qui le dévoraient du regard, détaillant chaque détail de son visage un peu carré, de son nez droit, de ses yeux d'un vert si foncé qu'ils en paraissaient noirs lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de luminosité, de sa fine bouche, mais si tentatrice… de sa carrure d'homme mûr… Le jeune homme frissonna. « Plus tard… Pas tout de suite… Ne pas perdre le contrôle… ». Et Serys Montague sortit de la Salle.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements, quelques étages plus hauts. Arriver dans le bon couloir il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette et se dépêcha d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il claqua la porte en bois derrière lui et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sortilège assez complexe, qu'il avait appris avec son oncle, un spécialiste en la matière.

Il enleva précipitamment sa cape de Mangemort et se dirigea dans sa Salle de Bain, en ferma la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Il fit couler l'eau, brûlante. Il enleva ses vêtements le plus vite qu'il put et alla se réfugier sous le jet d'eau. Une fois qu'il fut sous la cascade d'eau chaude, il s'appuya d'une main sur le mur carreler et de sa deuxième main, il se saisit de son membre gonflé, qui était resté bien trop longtemps comprimé dans son boxer. Il laissa aller et venir sa main dessus, tout en laissant parfois déraper le pouce sur le gland, ce qui lui arrachait à chaque fois un gémissement plus fort. Ses allées et venues furent de plus en plus rapides, et son souffle se fit plus court.

- Ra…Raba…Rabastan…gémit-il.

Il accéléra encore, allant de plus en plus vite jusqu'au point de non-retour où il jouit dans un long gémissement. Il s'effondra sur le sol de la douche, l'eau chaude lui tombant toujours sur le corps. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, un rouge soutenu lui colorant les joues. Il ferma les yeux un instant et revit le visage de son entraîneur. Merlin qu'il le voulait…

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'Harry releva la tête, Tom s'était vraiment rapproché de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il était si beau. Lui qui se tenait là, à la faible lumière de cet après-midi nuageux… Lui qui était tellement beau, et qui se tenait là, devant lui, la peau pâle comme la lune, avec des yeux magnifiques, uniques… Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent. Son souffle se faisait laborieux. Il était… troublé. Bien trop pour son propre bien. Il recula d'un pas, Tom en avança d'un autre. Il en recula d'un autre et son dos heurta le tronc d'un arbre. Tom se rapprocha encore de lui. Leur corps se touchaient presque. Tom leva une de ses mains, lentement. Harry sentit ses doigts lui caresser la joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être et de fermer les yeux un instant.

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il rencontra une nouvelle fois le regard envoûtant de Tom. Il était tellement proche… Le cœur d'Harry battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Si fort que Tom devait l'entendre à coups sûrs. Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Tom continuait ses douces caresses sur sa joue, toujours du bout des doigts. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que ses yeux s'étaient fermés de moitié. Tom laissa sa main froide descendre jusque dans son cou, où il caressait sa jugulaire avec le pouce, doucement, remontant jusqu'en dessous de son oreille, puis légèrement vers sa mâchoire, pour redescendre. Le cœur d'Harry s'affola lorsqu'il vit que le visage de Tom se rapprochait encore du sien.

- Tom… Dit-il dans un murmure… Je ne sais pas si…

- Shhh…. De quoi avez-vous peur Harry… Répondit Tom sur le même ton.

Les lèvres de Tom n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Harry n'en pouvait plus… Il avait terriblement chaud… C'était apeurant… Mais en même temps grisant… Lorsque la bouche de Tom frôla la sienne, il crut défaillir.

Mais, tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu.

Une détonation se fit entendre.

L'arbre à côté de celui où ils se trouvaient vola en éclats.

Tom s'éloigna à vitesse grand V d'Harry et se retourna, baguette en main.

Harry sortit également la sienne car…

Devant eux se tenaient des Mangemorts.

**oOoOoOo**

Plus bas, à Pré-Au-Lard, plusieurs Mangemorts étaient apparus également. Severus Snape, aidé par plusieurs autres sorciers, repoussa les importuns et regroupa tous les élèves de Poudlard en les raccompagnant au château. Cependant, arrivés là-bas, quelque chose retint l'attention de tous. Le cri d'Hermione Granger.

- Où est Harry ? Où est-il ? Avait-elle crié dans le Hall.

En effet, tout le monde chercha, mais personne ne le trouva. Harry avait disparu.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! review ?<em><br>_**

_PS : Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d' écriture ;P ! Suspens ! Suspens ;D ! J'espère que vous avez passer un agréable moment !_


	11. Le Dossier : Tom Montague

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong> : Alors, je voudrais remercier** Claire Obscur** ; **zorchide** ; **stormtrooper2** : **elo-didie** ; **Paprika Star** ; **Okawa** ; **Emiiliya** ; **fuhatsu** ;** ladymalfoy-94** ;** AuroreD-92** ;** anonyme** ; **alidala** ( _You're Welcome ;D_) et **Yukimai-chan**

Merci, Merci, Merci, de toutes vos reviews, et je le redis, même si se ne sont que quelques mots, une review est importante pour l'auteur ! Merci encore ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons sur ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody !<strong>

Voici un Onzième Chapitre tout frais ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! ^-^

Comme d'habitude, prévenez moi si vous voyez quelconque fautes d'orthographe, erreurs de syntaxe... Je les corrigerais !

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>11 – Le Dossier : Tom Montague<strong>

Les Mangemorts sortaient de partout. Harry et Tom les combattaient avec force. Mais ils étaient nombreux, et les combats dans la forêt étaient compliqués. Ils avaient été coincés, et les Mangemorts les forçaient à monter de plus en plus haut dans la petite montagne. Et plus ils montaient, plus les arbres étaient serrés entre eux. Ce qui compliquait leur ascension, surtout qu'ils devaient regarder en arrière pour pouvoir éviter les sorts et pour pouvoir attaquer.

- Stupéfix !

Harry entendit le sort fusé dans sa direction et il l'arrêta d'un Protego. Il vit avec satisfaction que le sortilège se renvoya vers son émetteur. Il courut encore plus vite, Tom à ses côtés, quelques mètres plus loin. Ils étaient seulement séparés par quelques arbres. Ils couraient, encore et encore, entendant les Mangemorts criés derrière eux. À un moment donné, il vit Tom s'arrêter d'un seul coup et se retourner vers leurs ennemis. Harry voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il là ? Ils étaient poursuivis par les sbires de Voldemort !

Cependant, ce qu'il vit le surpris comme jamais rien ne l'avait fait depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était du monde Sorcier. Tom, dont il ne voyait pas le visage à cause de ses cheveux qui lui cachaient les joues à cause du vent qui soufflait, prit sa baguette en main et il prononça une longue formule du bout des lèvres. Malheureusement, Harry ne put entendre aucun mot. Le vent soufflait décidemment trop fort dans ses oreilles. Puis, la baguette de Tom émit un halo de lumière jaune et violet, et il fonça sur la totalité de leurs ennemis en se séparant en plusieurs jets lumineux.

Un anneau étrange apparut ensuite autour des arbres qui étaient proches des Mangemorts. Un arbre, près d'Harry, se transformait sous ses yeux… L'anneau de lumière se resserrait autour du tronc et réduisait en miette petit à petit, l'enfant de la forêt. Stupéfait, le Gryffondor ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes. Puis il fut sorti de ses pensées par Tom qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Harry ! Que faîtes-vous ? Il faut partir, d'autres vont arriver ! Dit Tom, d'un ton précipité.

- Tom, quel était ce sort ? C'était incroyable… et terrifiant… Avoua Harry, du bout des lèvres, encore sous le choc.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai choqué Harry, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. J'ai été contraint d'utiliser ce sortilège. Répondit Tom.

**- **Vous avez une telle puissance magique… C'était impressionnant…

Tom sourit.

- Mais vous aussi, vous êtes un grand sorcier Harry. Répondit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais maintenant, il faut y aller. Continua-t-il, sans plus une once de sourire sur son visage.

- Mais pour aller où ?

- Suivez-moi… Attention !

Plusieurs bruits se firent entendre et une quarantaine de Mangemorts arriva et les encercla. Une dizaine de sorts fusa sur Harry en même temps.

« _Merde ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps de tous les éviter ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment je… qu'est-ce que… Tom ? _»

Juste à temps, Tom arriva. Harry allait se prendre un _Crucio_ en pleine poitrine lorsque Tom se mit devant lui, retourna le sort contre son propriétaire, et les entoura d'un Protego.

- Harry il faut s'en aller ! Cria presque Tom, pour couvrit le bruit des sorts qui pleuvait sur le bouclier.

- Où ça ? Cria-t-il à son tour.

- Prenez mon bras !

- Vous allez nous faire transplaner ?

- Vite ! Dépêchez-vous, je ne vais pas tenir comme ça toute la journée !

Et au moment où le Protego de Tom se brisa, et qu'un sort ait touché le bras d'Harry, le Gryffondor agrippa le bras de l'Ex-Serpentard, et ce dernier transplana. Loin. Très loin d'ici.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione Granger, née-Moldue, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et petite amie de Ronald Weasley, Préfète depuis l'année précédente, tournait en rond, encore et encore dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor à Poudlard, un air scandalisé peint sur son visage. Harry avait disparu.

Harry avait disparu… Mais pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Tom. Et elle qui s'était juré d'être prudente. De ne pas le laisser seul avec cet inconnu. Elle avait failli à son devoir. Elle était sa meilleure amie et elle l'avait laissé avec cet homme. Cet homme que personne ne connaissait. Cet homme qui l'avait embrouillée… Et qui avait embrouillé l'esprit d'Harry également. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts pour parler à ce Tom au tout début… Elle s'était rattrapée, mais elle s'était fait avoir. Elle n'aurait pas dû accorder sa confiance à un homme comme celui-ci. Elle avait tout foiré.

Mais… Elle avait résonné comme Harry avait dû le faire. Cet homme. Tom. Guérisseur. Travaillant pour le Ministère… Il était sympathique, il était intelligent, extrêmement instruit, avec une bonne conversation, avait un humour étrange, mais il avait de l'humour quand même… Et puis… Son physique… Son corps, son visage, ses yeux…

Hermione connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de son meilleur ami. Elle le savait bien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas attiré par la gente féminine. La preuve. Ginny lui courait après depuis des années, et lui, il était indifférent à ses avances. Pareillement pour Cho Chang. Ils s'étaient embrassés, mais il n'avait rien ressenti de plus pour cette chinoise. En revanche, elle voyait bien les regards envieux qu'il coulait souvent sur Dean et Seamus. Deux hommes, qui étaient amoureux, et qui l'assumaient totalement. Harry les enviait. Hermione ne savait pas s'il s'en rendait compte, mais pourtant c'était le cas.

Non, Harry n'aimait pas les femmes… C'était tout l'opposé. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il aime les hommes en général… Après tout, il voulait être en couple avec quelqu'un, ça crevait les yeux. Mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il veuille être avec n'importe quel garçon… Non, Harry n'aimait pas les hommes. Il aimait Tom. Tom Montague, ex-Serpentard. Et elle pensait qu'il aurait eu du mal à tomber plus bas. Même Malefoy… Enfin… Même une version de Malefoy Non-Mangemort aurait été moins dangereuse que ce Tom… Il était doué, il savait beaucoup de choses. Et peut-être même en magie noire ? Après tout, qui pouvait le savoir ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui accorder sa confiance si rapidement ! Elle ne le faisait pas en général, même en ce qui concernait les élèves de Poudlard… Elle avait été distraite par les jumeaux Weasley… Elle et sa manie que tout soit parfait et le besoin de remplir à merveille son rôle de Préfète !

- 'Mione, l'appela une voix familière.

Ronald venait de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

- Arrête de culpabiliser… Continua-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Mais Ron ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'ai laissé tout seul !

- Mais il n'était pas avec… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui… Tom.

- Si, mais on ne le connait pas ! Qui sait s'il n'est pas du côté des Mangemorts ? Il était à Serpentard ! Oh ! Et puis devine quoi ! C'est le cousin de Serys Montague !

- Quoi ? C'est le cousin de cet ingrat et vil Serpentard ? S'exclama Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête en voyant le visage de Ron devenir rouge. En fait, Ron n'avait jamais porté Serys Montague dans son cœur, encore moins que tous les autres vert et argent. Ce Serpentard était pour Ron, ce que pourrait être Malefoy pour Harry. Serys, qui avait un an de plus qu'eux, avait été dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur. Et il ne s'était pas gêné pour essayer de faire tomber Harry de son balai… Et bien plus d'une fois. Il était très rapide et agile dans les airs et se débrouillait toujours pour esquiver les Cognards que les jumeaux Weasley lui envoyaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Et il avait donné du fil à retordre à Olivier Dubois, l'ancien Capitaine et Gardien de l'équipe Gryffondor. Olivier était perfectionniste et avant chaque match contre les Serpentard, il mettait l'équipe en garde contre ce joueur…

Les années précédentes, même si il ne faisait pas parti de la bande de Malefoy, il se débrouillait toujours pour leur faire les mauvais coups les plus tordus… D'ailleurs même le blond, riche et peroxydé nommé Draco était impressionné… par ses exploits. Si l'on pouvait appeler ses « mauvaises farces » ainsi. Un jour que ces deux-là traînaient ensemble, ils croisèrent le trio d'or et comme d'habitude, Malefoy en profita pour lancer des piques au Survivant. Et comme d'habitude, ce fût Ron qui craqua le premier et qui failli se jeter sur l'héritier Malefoy. Cependant, contre toute attente, ce fut ce joueur de Quidditch, pas très costaud et au visage fin, qui s'interposa et qui lança un sort en plein dans la figure du Weasley. Le pauvre rouquin était resté une semaine à l'infirmerie…Le sortilège lui avait inversé le sens de la bouche. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que le Montague n'avait eu aucune punition pour son acte de Magie… Cela était dû au fait qu'il faisait partit de la Brigade Inquisitorial de l'autre crapaud rose.

- Mais Hermione… Tu crois vraiment que tout était un coup monté ? Demanda Ron, prudent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont de la même famille tous les deux qu'ils sont forcément aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre…

- Je n'en sais rien Ron… Mais tout est tellement bizarre… Et je suis sûr que la famille Montague est liée avec une famille de Mangemorts… Viens, il faut aller fouiller dans les archives ! Dit d'un coup Hermione.

- Quoi ? Encore ? Mais nous y sommes allés des milliers de fois depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ! Se plaignit Ron.

- Ne discute pas Ronald. Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller et bien soit ! J'irais seule.

- Pas question que tu te balades toute seule là-bas, je viens avec toi !

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Salle Commune. Elle l'ouvrit, et Ron passa derrière elle. Ils dévalèrent ensemble les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, où se trouvait la Bibliothèque, tenue par l'impitoyable et sévère Irma Pince.

- La bibliothèque ferme à quelle heure déjà ? Demanda Ron en chuchotant lorsqu'ils eurent passés les portes de l'immense salle.

- Elle ferme à vingt heures… Nous avons trois heures devant nous. Mais ça ne prendra pas autant de temps… Rajouta-t-elle en voyant son petit ami soupirer.

Ils passèrent devant la bibliothécaire qui leur adressa un regard méfiant et se rendirent un peu plus loin, entre deux immenses étagères.

- Viens, on va passer de l'autre côté pour ne pas se faire remarquer… Dit Hermione tout bas.

- Quoi, comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Les dossiers plus anciens des élèves se trouvent plus loin… Et Tom a dit qu'il était encore à Poudlard lorsque ses parents se sont fait tués… donc, si on suppose que ses parents se sont fait tués lorsqu'il était en premier année… Alors…

Hermione marmonna encore quelque seconde, faisant des gestes avec ses doigts, comme si elle comptait, ou dessinait des notes dans le vide.

- Mais il ne nous a pas dit s'il avait quitté Poudlard lorsque Voldemort a été tué…

- Hermione pas ce nom !

Hermione l'ignora et continua de marmonner.

- Si il était en septième année quand Harry l'a tué, ça veut dire qu'il est né en 1964, donc il avait dix-sept ans quand Harry n'en avait qu'un, ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait seize ans d'écart avec nous… Sinon…

Ronald la regardait, et se dit qu'elle se cassait vraiment la tête.

- Et à moins que ses parents ait été tués la même année que Voldemort soit mort, il n'aurait pas pu être en première année… Mais il faut quand même le prendre en compte, donc il a minimum dix ans d'écart avec nous…Donc il a minimum 26 ans… Mais il peut avoir 33 ans, ou plus… Ah ! Quelle prise de tête ! Finit-elle un peu plus fort.

- Hermione ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Ron, désespéré par le fait que sa petite amie s'embrouille toute seule.

- Pour savoir dans quelle section d'âge chercher ! Viens avec moi, avec notre magie, comme nous sommes Préfets, nous allons pouvoir chercher dans la réserve. Allez viens, ne fait pas de chichis ! Dit-elle en voyant que le roux secouait la tête négativement.

Elle le prit par le bras et la corde qui séparait la réserve du reste de la Bibliothèque s'ouvrit.

- Viens, les archives de Poudlard sont par là-bas…

Ron la suivit à travers les couloirs que formaient les étagères et ils s'arrêtèrent après cinq bonnes minutes de marche. Devant eux, se tenait une immense armoire avec énormément de tiroirs.

- Enfin ! Dit Hermione dans un souffle. C'est ici que sont rangés les dossiers des élèves qui étaient à Poudlard de dix à vingt ans avant que nous ne soyons en première année.

Ronald cru que sa mâchoire venait de se décrocher et était tomber sur le sol en pierre poussiéreux de la Réserve.

- 'Mione… Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante… Tu ne veux quand même pas que nous fouillions toute cette gigantesque armoire ?

- Si nous avons de la chance nous n'aurons pas à le faire. Et puis, si tout est bien classé par ordre alphabétique, nous n'aurons qu'a regardé à la lettre M et ce sera vite terminé. Allons-y… C'est parti ! Alors… ce tiroir-là… les élèves qui étaient présents des années… 1971 à 1977.

Hermione tira sur le tiroir qui s'ouvrit… Mais qui semblait être interminable ! Ça se voyait que c'était une armoire enchantée. Un tiroir aussi long n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans une armoire si peu large

- Génial ! S'écria Hermione, enthousiaste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron, encore choqué par la longueur du tiroir.

- Non seulement tout est rangé dans l'ordre alphabétique, mais en plus c'est classé par maison ! Ça va nous faire gagner un temps fou !

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis autant reconnaissant à Madame Pince d'avoir tout classé avec soin… Dit Ron, quelque peu soulagé.

- Allez, viens Ron, aide moi ! Dit Hermione, qui avait déjà commencé à fouiller, la tête penchée sur le côté pour voir les noms apposés sur les dossiers.

Ils cherchèrent encore et encore pendant un bon moment. Mais ils n'eurent aucun résultat pour ce tiroir. Ils en ouvrirent donc un autre, celui des élèves qui étaient à Poudlard des années 1972 à 1978. Pareillement, aucun résultat. Ils continuèrent alors leurs recherches jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'exclame.

- J'ai trouvé ! Dit-elle toute excitée.

- Dans quel tiroir ? Demanda Ron, essoufflé.

- Celui où les élèves étaient là pour leur scolarité des années 1977 à 1983.

- Donc, il avait onze ans en 1977… Il est né en…

- En 1966, et a trente ans aujourd'hui… Et je t'assure Ron qu'il fait cinq ans de moins minimum lorsqu'on le voit.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Ron, surpris.

- Oh que oui… Viens voir. Dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Hermione venait de poser le dossier tant cherché sur une table à côté de l'armoire extensible et s'était assise sur une chaise. Ron s'assit sur celle qui était à côté. Nerveuse, mais curieuse à la fois, Hermione ouvrit le dossier qui était en parchemin épais et où était écrit sur la première page : Tom Montague.

_**Tom Montague**_

_Présent à Poudlard des années 1977 à 1983__._

_Parents :__ Thomas Montague & Méline Montague, née Dolohov._

_Frères et Sœurs : Aucuns. _

_1ère Année __(1977-1978): Très bons résultats dans toutes les disciplines._

_2nde Année __(1978-1979) : Très bons résultats dans toutes les disciplines. Entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur._

_3ème Année__ (1979-1980): Très bons résultats dans l'ensemble des disciplines. Garde son poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Intègre le cours d'études des Runes. Décès de ses deux parents. Est pris en charge par son oncle et sa tante, Théophile Montague et Meredith Montague, née Dolohov. _

_4ème Année__ (1980-1981): Très bons résultats dans l'ensemble des disciplines. Conserve son poste au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch. Demande à étudier l'Arithmancie en tant que cour supplémentaire de l'étude des Runes. _

_5ème Année__ (1981-1982) : Très bons résultats dans l'ensemble des matières. Deviens Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch tout en conservant son poste de poursuiveur. Demande à étudier la Divination en complément de l'Arithmancie et de l'étude des Runes. Devient Préfet. Obtient 10 B.U.S.E. toutes avec la mention « Optimal »._

_6ème Année__ (1982-1983): Très bons résultats dans l'ensemble des matières. Garde son poste de Capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch tout en conservant son poste de poursuiveur. Demande à étudier l'étude des Moldus en plus de la Divination, de l'Arithmancie et de l'étude des Runes. Garde son poste de Préfet._

_7ème Année__ (1983-1984): Très bons résultats dans l'ensemble des matières. Garde son poste au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch tout en conservant son poste de poursuiveur. Demande à étudier les Soins aux créatures Magique en plus de l'étude des Moldus, de la Divination, de L'Arithmancie et de l'étude des Runes. Devient Préfet en Chef. Obtient 12 A.S.P.I.C. tous avec la mention « Optimal »._

_Post-Poudlard__ : A fait des études de médicomagie._

_Carrière :__ Guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste / Soigneur de Dragons à Gringotts / Guérisseur pour le Ministère de la Magie. _

Hermione relu encore le dossier. Une deuxième fois puis une troisième fois.

-Comment est-ce possible d'avoir suivi tous ces cours ! Même moi avec le Retourneur de Temps, je n'y suis pas arrivée… Et en plus il a eu 10 B.U.S.E sur 9 et 12 A.S.P.I.C sur 8 !

La Gryffondor relu une nouvelle fois le dossier.

- 'Mione… Dit Ron après un long silence.

- Qu'-a-t 'il Ron ? Répondit-elle sur un ton lointain.

- Tu avais raison. Sa famille est liée avec une famille de Mangemorts.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Ah oui… C'est vrai, on n'a pas parlé de lui dans le monde Moldu. Antonin Dolohov. Expert en Sortilèges… Il torturait des gens avec McNair, un autre Mangemort, pour Voldemort. Et maintenant que ça me revient… Il y avait eu une rumeur comme quoi il avait fait subir… d'horribles choses à une de ses sœurs… Ça doit être elle… Tu vois là… Dit-il en montrant le haut du parchemin du doigt. Méline Montague, née Dolohov. Et regarde là… Continua-t-il en montrant plus bas. Meredith Montague, née Dolohov. C'est l'autre sœur de ce fou… Les deux sœurs se sont mariées aux deux frères.

- Je vois… Répondit Hermione, choquée par ce que venait de lui raconter son petit-ami.

- Et pour en revenir à Tom… Harry avait raison, c'est vraiment une grosse tête. Regarde ! Il a été Préfet-en-Chef, et n'a eu que des « Optimal » à tous ses examens. Même toi en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tu avais eu un « Effort Exceptionnel ». Et apparemment… Le poste de poursuiveur, c'est dans les gênes… Continua Ron, en repensant au poste qu'occupait Serys.

Hermione ne dit rien. Tom ne lui avait pas menti sur son parcours… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait disparu avec Harry ? On ne pouvait pas trafiquer les dossiers de Poudlard. C'était tout simplement impossible. Avait-il changé de voie ? Etait-il Mangemort en plus de son poste au Ministère ? Le doute l'assaillait et elle n'aimait pas ça… Pas ça du tout.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry avait paniqué. Il avait senti une douleur atroce dans son bras et puis il avait eu un impressionnant mal de tête. Il sentait que tout tournait autour de lui. Que plus rien n'était en place. Que chaque chose n'avait plus d'utilité… Puis tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Et il sombra, un voile de ténèbres s'abattant sur lui.

Il sentit qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Mais un mal de tête abominable se pointa alors qu'il avait à peine essayé de bouger les paupières. Il garda les yeux fermés et essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais tout était noir. Il n'avait pas de souvenir.

« _Bon, Harry, ne panique pas, essaye de te souvenir de quel jour nous sommes._ » Pensa-t-il.

Et la lumière vint dans son esprit. Il se souvint à quel point il était impatient que cette journée arrive. Il l'avait tant attendue… Car, aujourd'hui cela allait faire deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Tom. Tom, grand brun ténébreux, magnifique, visage fin, yeux noirs avec une teinte rougeâtre… Grandiose Tom… Il savait que son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'il le voyait… Ou lorsqu'il recevait de ses nouvelles par Hibou.

Il se souvint du soin qu'il avait mis pour le choix de ses vêtements… Il se souvint des rêves étranges qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit qui avait précédé leur seconde rencontre en face à face. Il avait rêvé que Tom, celui dont il était tombé sous le charme, il en était bien conscient maintenant, venait vers lui, qu'il l'enlaçait, qu'il l'invitait à boire un verre dans un endroit chic et qu'il l'emmenait discuter de tout et de rien sur une terrasse… Un rêve bien Poufsouffle. Mais il était tellement épris de cet homme, qu'il en oubliait à quel point ses pensées étaient mièvres, et il ne pensait plus qu'à la voix, à la connaissance, au visage de Tom… Et à ses yeux. Si envoûtants.

Il se souvint de la fin de ses cours de la matinée. Il se souvint à quel point il avait attendu le moment où Snape, son professeur, allait ouvrir les portes de Poudlard, et où il pourrait sortir du château et aller rejoindre son aimé au village sorcier de Pré-Au-Lard. Il se souvint du bruit que son cœur avait fait lorsqu'il avait vu Tom sortir de la Boutique de Réparation d'objets Magiques _Derviche et Bang_. Il se souvint de la distance qu'Hermione avait instaurée entre elle et Tom, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il se souvint de comment la méfiance de celle-ci s'était atténuée lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son parcours et son histoire, qu'Harry connaissait déjà, pour les avoir lu dans les lettres de Tom.

Il se souvint du moment où Hermione était partie pour aller gronder les jumeaux qui influençaient les élèves de Poudlard à venir tester leurs produits. Il se souvint du moment où Tom lui avait demandé de venir avec lui, plus haut, pour lui montrer un endroit spécial. Il se souvint du moment où Tom le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il failli tomber. Il se souvint du moment où il découvrit l'endroit dont Tom lui avait parlé. Il se souvint des avances et des compliments de Tom. Il se souvint…

Harry se souvint de la proximité qu'il avait eue avec Tom… Harry se souvint de son souffle sur sa peau. Il se souvint de son odeur, exquise. Il se souvint du toucher de Tom, lorsque ses doigts avaient frôlés sa joue et qu'ils étaient descendus plus bas, dans son cou et sur l'arête de sa mâchoire. Il se souvint des yeux de Tom, si près de lui. Ses yeux qu'une seule personne au monde pouvait avoir. Une personne unique… Il se souvint du moment où il avait dit à Tom qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer et que celui-ci l'avait rassuré… Il se souvint du moment où ses lèvres avaient effleurées les siennes…

Et il se souvint de l'attaque des Mangemorts. De la course poursuite dans la forêt. Du sortilège puissant de Tom. Puissant et terrifiant. Du bouclier qui se brise, de sa blessure au bras où d'ailleurs il n'avait plus mal, et du transplanage précipité de Tom.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sa douleur à la tête se fit plus forte. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait savoir où il se trouvait.

Il remarqua qu'il était allongé. Sur un lit. Un grand lit. Aux tentures vertes. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche avec difficultés. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait une porte, et une immense bibliothèque. Il tourna encore un peu plus la tête. Sur le même mur que le sien se tenait une autre bibliothèque, mais plus petite. Il tourna la tête vers la droite cette fois-ci. Il vit sur le mur de droite une seule et unique porte qui était ouverte de moitié et d'où de la lumière sortait. En tournant encore un peu plus la tête, il vit une table de chevet et une chaise, où étaient posés sa cape, ses chaussures et sa baguette. Avec difficultés, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Sur le mur en face de lui, se trouvaient un bureau en plein milieu, une autre bibliothèque à droite et une porte fenêtre menant apparemment à un balcon. Il vit qu'à l'extérieur, il faisait déjà nuit. Il se demandait vraiment où il était et surtout… Où était Tom. Alors il dit son nom, prudemment.

- Tom ?

Il entendit un bruit venant de l'autre côté de la porte, à sa droite.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord Noir venait de transplaner dans ses appartements personnels, le Survivant dans les bras, au Manoir Malefoy. Il ne bougea pendant quelques minutes. Savourant sa récente victoire. Harry Potter, était là, avec lui, dans le Manoir. Après ce moment, il aurait sa totale confiance. Et il serait complètement sous son emprise. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il le capture. Car oui, le Lord n'allait pas le garder avec lui. Enfin, pas cette fois-ci. Il allait le manipuler à sa guise, car il savait à quel point le jeune Harry était prévisible. Même si il le surprenait quelques fois… Tout était prévu. Il en avait longuement discuté avec Nagini, et elle était complètement d'accord avec lui.

Un sourire sadique étalé sur ses lèvres, le Lord Noir avança de quelques pas et déposa le Survivant sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et sa cape d'un coup de baguette et les déposa sur une chaise qu'il fit apparaître. Il prit également la baguette du Survivant, que celui-ci avait gardée dans sa main, et la déposa avec le reste de ses affaires. Il remarque la blessure au bras du Survivant et d'un geste de la main, la soigna. Il regarda le garçon dormir. « _Il semble si paisible… Si seulement il savait ce que je prépare…_ » Se dit-il, ironique. Soudainement, il prit un morceau de parchemin, et une plume et écrivit un message. Ensuite, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et un hibou vint vers lui. Il accrocha le message à sa patte, et le volatile s'envola. Il ferma la fenêtre et se dirigea ensuite vers sa Salle de Bain, se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Hermione Granger… « _Elle a failli tout gâcher celle-là avec ses questions… Heureusement que je m'étais préparé à toutes les sortes … d'attaques_ ».

Le Lord Noir était dans sa Salle de Bain personnelle au Manoir Malefoy, en train de se laver les mains sous l'eau chaude du lavabo, pour ne plus avoir de traces de cette Sang-de-Bourbe sur lui. Le Lord était là, debout, et il jubilait tout en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Il était beau. Merveilleux. Narcissique ? Absolument. Après tout, il pouvait se le permettre, après toutes ces années où il n'avait été qu'un horrible personnage physiquement. Trop maigre, trop blanc, chauve, les yeux rouge sang… Et maintenant… C'était tout le contraire. La peau pâle, les yeux noirs aux reflets rougeâtres, une belle musculature, une belle bouche, un beau sourire, un beau visage, des cheveux magnifiques et soyeux sur le crâne… Il était parfait, et c'était grâce à cela qu'il allait réussir à avoir Harry Potter.

- Tom ?

Il entendit une voix l'appeler, et il ferma le robinet d'eau. Il prit une serviette, s'essuya les mains et partit en direction de sa chambre. Le jeune homme était là, à demi allongé sur le lit, relevé par ses coudes. Il semblait assez perdu.

- Ah, Harry, vous êtes réveillé. Dit « Tom » dans un sourire.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry, encore un peu ensommeillé.

- Chez moi. Je nous y fais transplaner après… l'attaque. Répondit Tom. C'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- Mais… Poudlard… et puis…Dumbledore… et les autres…

- Chut Harry… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit Tom doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

- Mais ils ne savent pas où je suis…

- Harry… Laissez-moi vous expliquer, vous voulez bien ?

Ledit Harry se calma quelque peu et acquiesça.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je vous ai soigné votre blessure au bras et j'ai envoyé une lettre à Poudlard pour signaler que vous étiez en ma compagnie et que je vous avais emmené ici après notre confrontation avec les Mangemorts. Dès que j'aurais reçu une réponse, je vous ramènerais au château.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, mais il plissa les yeux.

- Tout va bien Harry ?

- Mal à la tête… marmonna-t-il.

« _Un vrai gosse…_ ». Pensa le Lord.

Ledit Lord se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau où était déposée une mallette carrée en bois. Il l'ouvrit et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il en sortit une fiole et partit se rasseoir aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Tenez, buvez. J'en prends lorsque les dossiers du Ministère s'empilent un peu trop sur mon bureau. Dit-il avec un sourire complice.

« _Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux lorsque l'on voit les rapports décevants de ces abrutis de Mangemorts…_ ».

- Merci Tom. Répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Le garçon enleva le bouchon en liège qui fermait la fiole et après avoir remuer celle-ci, il avala son contenu d'une seule traite. Après quelques secondes où il ne dit rien, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Tom, un air complètement éberlué sur le visage.

- Je n'ai plus du tout mal… Dit-il, comme si il n'y croyait pas. Même les potions que Mrs Pomfrey, l'infirmière de Poudlard, me donne ne sont pas aussi efficaces !

- Un des avantages d'avoir été excellent dans toutes les matières et d'avoir le matériel nécessaire à disposition grâce aux différents travails que j'ai pu faire. Répondit Tom, toujours avec le sourire.

_« Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent…de garder le sourire… Mauvaise influence de ce gamin stupide… Heureusement que tout sera prochainement fini… Dans moins d'un mois…_». Pensa-t-il en s'empêchant de ricaner.

Harry lui tendit la fiole, et le Lord la prit entre ses doigts. Puis, tout en continuant de fixer Harry, il la fit disparaître en la faisant tourner dans sa main.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Harry, émerveillé comme un enfant Moldu devant un spectacle de prestidigitateur.

- Magie sans baguette Harry. Répondit-il simplement.

- Pouvez-vous m'apprendre ?

- Et bien, je ne peux pas vous apprendre ça en cinq minutes.

- Alors expliquez-moi et je m'entraînerais ! Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

- Très bien. Mais n'essayez pas maintenant, vous devez vous reposer…

- Promis ! Répondit Harry, joyeusement.

_« C'est vraiment un enfant… Mais après tout, j'ai détruit son enfance… Donc peut-être qu'il est plus long à la détente pour passer à l'âge adulte…_». Pensa-t-il avec ironie et sans aucun remord.

- Comment vous expliquer avec simplicité… Et bien…

Le Lord sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. _« Comment expliquer ça simplement à ce gamin… Vu sa capacité mentale… _».

- Pour commencer, il faudra que vous vous entraîniez à faire comme si…vous aviez toujours votre baguette dans votre main et faire passer votre magie dans votre bras jusqu'à vos doigts. Puis il faudra que vous essayiez de le faire simultanément avec vos deux mains. Dès que vous arriverez à faire cela, je vous dirais quoi faire ensuite.

- Vous ne me dites pas tout à la fois ? Demanda Harry.

- Non… Et puis comme ça, ça me donnera une bonne raison pour vous revoir… Répondit Tom, avec un sourire léger, qui disparut pour laisser place à un visage sérieux.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry était heureux. Il était là, au chaud, avec l'homme qui, même si il ne le connaissait pas énormément et que ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'ils se voyaient, faisait battre son cœur. Tout d'abord il avait été apeuré que Tom ne l'ai pas ramené à Poudlard, mais il avait vite été rassuré. Tom faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise. Il avait allumé des bougies, ce qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et tranquille à la pièce. Il l'avait soigné… Oui, Harry se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait… serein. Heureux et serein.

Il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne l'atteignait. Que ses soucis n'existaient plus et étaient emportés au loin par la voix de Tom. Que les questions de ses amis et la méfiance d'Hermione n'avaient jamais été là. Que ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Que Voldemort n'existait pas. Que la tristesse n'était pas parmi nous sur cette Terre. Que la guerre ne faisait pas rage. Que les Moldus et les Sorciers vivaient en harmonie. Oui, tout allait bien, et aucune pensée négative ne venait le troubler lorsqu'il était avec cet homme en ce moment.

« _Pour mon prochain _Patronus_, je penserais à ce moment… Il sera grandiose…_ ». Pensa Harry.

Puis, il y eu cette réponse tellement flatteuse, mais embarrassante.

- Non… Et puis comme ça, ça me donnera une bonne raison pour vous revoir… Répondit Tom, avec un sourire léger, qui disparut pour laisser place à un visage sérieux.

Tout de suite, Harry repensa au moment où ils se trouvaient dans la forêt juste avant l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il rougit. Lui, bloqué, dos à cet arbre et Tom, collé à lui, lui caressant la joue et lui effleurant les lèvres avec les siennes. Il secoua la tête. Et sourit timidement à Tom, en réponse à… son avance. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la porte fenêtre et remarqua une nouvelle fois la pénombre à l'extérieur.

- Tom… Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il, d'une, pour changer de sujet et de deux parce qu'il voulait vraiment le savoir.

- Il est dix-neuf heures passées. Vous avez dormi longtemps… Répondit Tom en caressant le dos de la main d'Harry du bout des doigts.

Harry gêné, voulu enlever sa main, même si il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire sans vexer Tom. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues une nouvelle fois.

- Vous êtes gêné Harry ? Demanda Tom, tout à coup, d'une voix douce.

Harry rougit encore plus. Comment faisait-il pour savoir à quoi il pensait ? Cette fois-ci, Tom prit franchement la main d'Harry entre les siennes, qui étaient tièdes. Le Gryffondor releva la tête, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée, vers son interlocuteur. Il ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de plonger dans les perles sombres aux reflets rougeâtres qui servaient d'yeux à Tom. L'homme qui avait capturé son cœur.

Harry retint son souffle. Evidemment, il avait déjà fait cette constatation, cependant, le fait de le réaliser alors que Tom était devant lui, qui lui tenait les mains, en tenant en compte le fait qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser il y avait quelques heures de cela… Toutes ces informations lui firent perdre pied. Et comme si Tom pouvait lire dans ses pensées, d'une de ses mains, il caressa sa joue, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, dans cette forêt, où il avait fini coller contre un arbre.

- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Tom.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans réfléchir davantage, n'étant pas sûr que sa voix tienne le choc et qu'elle tremble.

- Il n'y a aucune raison Harry… Je vous assure… Dit Tom, dont le volume de voix avait baissé.

Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un soupir tremblant au contact de la main de Tom. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de chaque sensation. Savourant au maximum.

- Regarde-moi Harry.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. C'était la première fois que Tom le tutoyait. D'ailleurs, la prise de celui-ci sur sa main se fit plus ferme, mais si douce et agréable. Il accentua ses caresses sur la joue du Survivant, faisant comme un peu plus tôt, descendant vers le cou, remontant vers la mâchoire… Mais cette fois-ci, il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, remonta vers l'arête du nez, et redescendit sur sa joue. Le souffle d'Harry se fit plus rapide. Ses caresses étaient si reposantes et agréables.

Tom rapprocha son visage du sien, et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Allait-il continuer ce qu'il avait commencé tout à l'heure ? Le Gryffondor pouvait sentir le souffle de Tom sur son visage. Il était si proche ! Tom déposa lentement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Harry. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique. Rien que ce contact était si bon ! Tom s'éloigna ensuite et regarda le visage d'Harry. Et sans que celui-ci comprenne pourquoi, l'Ex-Serpentard eu un sourire moqueur. L'étudiant l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu es encore plus rouge que la couleur de ta maison Harry… J'aime ça.

Harry, sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter. Tom le sentit, mais ce ne fut pas pour cela qu'il s'arrêta. Bien au contraire. Lentement, il fit s'allonger Harry, qui se sentait comme s'il se trouvait au Paradis, tout en continuant ses caresses sur son visage, et en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

- As-tu peur Harry ? Demanda Tom, dans un murmure.

- Non… Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Tom lui sourit, Harry lui rendit son sourire. Le brun aux yeux noirs lui embrassa de nouveau la joue, puis il lui embrassa le bout du nez, tout en regardant l'étudiant dans les yeux. Il lui embrassa l'autre joue, le front… Puis ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou. Il y fit des baisers papillons et il se redressa pour bien regarder Harry… Harry qui était alangui sous lui, offert. Tom n'hésita plus et descendit doucement son visage vers celui du rouge et or.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Enfin.

_À suivre…._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

_PS : Tous les calculs sur l'âge probable de Tom… Je les ai __**vraiment**__ fait et je me suis __**vraiment**__ pris la tête XD (Et info historique sur l'histoire de Voldemort (je le dis là pour ne pas que vous ayez besoin de retourner et chercher au premier chapitre), Tom Marvolo Riddle est né le 31 Décembre 1926) et je rappelle que dans le contexte, nous sommes en 1996, pour ceux ou celles qui auraient oubliés ^-^ ! _


	12. Au Manoir Malefoy

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :<strong> Bien le bonjour mes poulets ! Alors pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent, je voudrais remercier **elo-didie** , **Clair Obscure** ,** ladymalfoy-94** ,** adenoide** , **yaone kami** , **Princesslytherin** , **stormtrooper2** , **Emiiliya** , **Aube Crépusculaire** , **AuroreD-92** ,** dreamsodreams** , **Okawa** , **Ano Nym** , **titemb-bm** , **anonyme** , **evill-kushiel** et **fuhatsu** !

Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a de nombreux nouveaux reviewers parmi vous et également de nombreux habitués ! Continuez de me donner votre avis ! ;D (Vous avez exploser le record de reviews sur un même chapitre =D !)

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS<strong>

Mes chers poulets, mes chères poulettes,

ici, je vais répondre aux questions qui me reviennent le plus souvent, pour ne pas redire la même chose plusieurs fois.

**Pourquoi Harry ne reconnait-il pas Tom, en faisant le rapprochement avec "Le Tom Riddle de la Chambre des Secrets" ? Ou alors avec son père qu'il a vu dans un souvenir de Dumbledore ?  
><strong>

Alors, si on prend en compte le livre de Rowling, quand Harry voit Tom dans la Chambre des Secrets, celui-ci à 15 ans. Hors dans le contexte de la fiction, Tom à un physique qui le ramène à environ l'âge de 25 ans. En dix ans, on change... Même si il y a des ressemblances. Et puis maintenant, par rapport au souvenir de Dumbeldore, lorsque Harry a vu Tom pour la première fois, son visage lui rappelait quelque chose étant donné que quelques jours avant il avait vu LE souvenir de la rencontre entre Tom Riddle premier du nom, et Merope Gaunt. Mais bon, pour les besoins de la fiction, Harry est... un peu niais (même si ce comportement - ne vous inquiétez pas - va beaucoup changer par la suite ), et comme nombre d'entre vous me l'on dit... Et bah ! Il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude notre Ryry ! ;D Et après pour le fait que Tom soit bien conservé à l'âge de 70 ans... La Magie Noire aide beaucoup x)

**Est-ce que Tom ****Montague a vraiment existé ?**

Cette question, on ne me l'a posée qu'une seule fois, mais.. je préfère y répondre. Non, il n'a pas vraiment existé, mais j'ai essayé de faire concorder plusieurs choses avec la "réalité". Je ne sais pas du tout si Dolohov avait des soeurs, et si Thomas était le vrai prénom de Serys Montague... D'ailleurs Serys est un prénom que je lui ai donné car Rowling, dans les livres, ne l'appelle QUE par son nom de famille dans le Tome 5, pour la Brigade Inquisitoriale, il me semble... Enfin Bref, pour les besoins de la fic', Dolohov a bien deux soeurs, et Ron est au courant du fait qu'une d'elles est morte. Donc le dossier de "Tom Montague" n'est pas complètement un mensonge, mais pas complètement une vérité non plus...

Donc voilà je pense que c'étaient les questions les plus importantes, si vous en avez d'autres, (auxquelles je peux répondre sans divulguer la suite ;D), n'hésitez pas à me les poser !

Sur ce Bonne Fêtes de Fin D'Année, et .

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>12 – Au Manoir Malefoy<strong>

Le Professeur McGonagall tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il était à présent près de dix-neuf heures et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles du Survivant… Il avait disparu et si elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver dans la soirée, elle allait littéralement se faire incendiée par le directeur. Pendant son absence, où il était parti on ne sait où, il lui avait fait confiance, en lui confiant la sécurité du Survivant. Elle lui avait promis de faire attention à lui. De le surveiller. De le protéger. Et voilà que pendant une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, où normalement tout était sécurisé, une horde de Mangemorts arrivèrent et le Survivant disparu. Et s'ils l'avaient enlevé ? Et s'ils étaient partis le livrer… à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Et si le Survivant était dans une mauvaise posture on ne sait où en ce moment même ? Et si…

Trop de suppositions ! Pas assez d'action ! Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils avaient déjà envoyés des Aurors et des Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à la recherche du jeune homme. Tout en sachant que l'Ordre était assez dispersé depuis que la folle, Bellatrix Lestrange, avait envoyé une Beuglante à la famille Dursley. Et il n'y avait rien, depuis plus de trois heures. Il n'y avait toujours pas de résultats. Rien. Aucun signe. Ni de vie, ni de mort. On ne savait pas où se trouvait le Survivant. On ne savait pas dans quel était-il pouvait être. Physiquement ou même moralement. Le Lord Noir avait la réputation de détruire la personnalité des personnes, même les plus performantes et les plus fortes. Mais, on ne savait pas non plus si le Survivant était en compagnie du Lord. On ne savait rien.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit trois coups précipités frappés à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez ! Dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

Le lourd panneau de bois s'ouvrit et laissa entrer deux élèves de sa maison. Hermione Granger, jeune fille d'ascendance moldue et extraordinairement douée, ainsi que Ronald Weasley, originaire d'une famille de sang-pur et ayant le don de se fourrer dans des ennuis plus gros que lui. Pas étonnant que ces deux-là ne quittaient jamais le Survivant.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Je suis occupée. Dit-elle rapidement et sèchement, comme à son habitude.

- Professeur, nous n'avons pas pensé à venir vous voir avant et honte à nous, mais nous avons des informations en ce qui concerne Harry. Dit Hermione d'une seule traite, sûre d'elle.

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux en grand et fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Puis elle fit apparaître deux chaises en face d'elle.

- Asseyez-vous. Vite. Expliquez-moi.

Les deux Gryffondor s'exécutèrent et s'assirent en vitesse sur les deux chaises que le Professeur leur avait désignées.

- Par contre, ça va être un peu long, et nous allons être obligés de vous le résumer professeur. Dit Ron, qui arborait un air sérieux, ce qui était rare chez lui.

- Très bien. Répondit sèchement leur directrice.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

- Cependant professeur… J'ai promis à Harry de ne pas en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Et il m'en voudrait si… enfin si le directeur était mis au courant. Et ce que nous allons vous émettre n'est juste qu'une possibilité.

McGonagall sembla réfléchir.

- Vous souhaitez que je n'en parle pas au professeur Dumbledore jeunes gens… c'est bien cela ?

- En effet. Répondit Ron.

- Je verrais, selon ce que vous m'annoncerez. Si tout cela est vraiment trop… grave ou trop important, je me verrais obliger d'en parler au directeur. Suis-je bien claire ?

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

Hermione se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

- Et bien, à la précédente sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry à fait une rencontre aux _Trois Balais_. C'était un homme qui était à Poudlard auparavant, à Serpentard pour être plus précise, et qui s'appelait Tom. Puis, le soir même, ils ont commencés à correspondre pas lettres. Il y en avait une nouvelle tous les jours ! Même parfois deux, lorsque le hibou de cet homme arrivait le matin. Et Harry était souvent dans la lune… Et il était surexcité lorsqu'une nouvelle lettre arrivait. Et puis,… il y a peu je me suis disputée avec lui.

Elle s'arrêta et Ron tourna la tête vers elle. Il n'était pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire. Hermione reprit.

- Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas confiance en… cette personne, et qu'il ne devrait pas lui envoyé de lettres… Et puis, après plusieurs cris plus tard, il me dit qu'il avait… besoin…de parler avec ce Tom. Que c'était une attache en dehors de Poudlard, et qu'il semblait le comprendre tellement bien. Donc, je lui ai dit que j'accepterais de ne pas parler de sa correspondance à Dumbledore seulement si je le rencontrais à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est-à-dire, aujourd'hui.

- Et vous l'avez vu Miss Granger ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall, dont le ton s'était radoucit.

- C'est exact.

- Et comment était-il ? Rajouta la directrice Gryffondor.

- Et bien… différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je pensais qu'il serait… de nature gentille, un peu naïf, assez jeune… Et c'était tout le contraire.

- Pouvez-vous développer Miss ? Dit McGonagall, semblant de plus en plus attentive.

- Et bien… C'était un homme sympathique, mais qui a déjà une carrière derrière lui. Il a travaillé à Sainte Mangouste, à Gringotts comme Soigneur de Dragons, et à présent il travaille comme Guérisseur au Ministère de la Magie. Et puis… Ron et moi-même avons fouillé dans les archives de Poudlard… Il a trente ans à présent, et n'est pas du tout naïf. Il a même un caractère assez fort.

- Bien… Mais, que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, nous avons parlé, j'ai appris que ses parents ont été tués lorsqu'il était en troisième année par Vous-Savez-Qui, et que c'est le cousin de Serys Montague. D'ailleurs, grâce à lui, nous savons que maintenant il est à Durmstrang pour sa dernière année.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant nous n'avons pas été mis au courant… Dit le professeur, pensive. Bref, nous nous occuperons de ce détail plus tard. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Ensuite, je les ai laissés seul, parce que les jumeaux Weasley voulaient faire tester de nouveaux produits sur les élèves de Poudlard… Et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Et Harry et Tom avaient disparus de la circulation… Et depuis, nous n'avons revus ni l'un ni l'autre.

Un silence plana lorsqu'Hermione finit son récit. L'horloge qui trônait dans le bureau annonçait dix-neuf heures trente.

- Et vous pensez Miss Granger, que cet ancien Serpentard fait partie des Mangemorts et qu'il a été chargé d'enlever Harry ? Demanda le professeur.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- En effet… Rien n'est sûr en ce qui concerne ce Tom… Mais…

Le professeur McGonagall fut interrompue par un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Elle tourna la tête, et vit qu'un hibou frappait son carreau avec son bec. D'un coup, Hermione et Ron se levèrent.

- C'est le hibou de Tom ! Professeur ! Vite ! S'écria Ron.

Minerva McGonagall s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre, et le volatile entra dans le bureau pour se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil de la directrice. Puis, il tendit la patte d'un geste impérieux vers les occupants de la pièce. Ladite directrice détacha le bout de parchemin de la patte du hibou, et le déplia. Ses deux élèves l'encadrèrent pour lire la lettre.

_J'écris ce message un peu précipitamment, mais pour une bonne raison,_

_Je vous annonce qu'Harry Potter est présent, chez moi, sain et sauf._

_Je nous ai fait transplaner à l'arrivée des Mangemorts, envoyez moi votre réponse dès que vous aurez reçu cette lettre pour me signaler si la voie est libre, si oui, je ramènerais Harry au château de suite. _

_Cordialement,_

_Tom Montague_

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle était rassurée. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour son meilleur ami… Tom n'était pas une menace finalement… Elle rougit de honte. Elle qui ne voulait pas lui faire confiance, elle s'était laissée emportée et… et maintenant, le professeur McGonagall était au courant pour la correspondance de Harry. Même si elle aurait su à un moment ou à un autre, que ces deux-là se côtoyaient, vu que Tom allait le ramener à Poudlard. « Sain et sauf » disait la lettre… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être rassurée !

- Finalement Miss, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter… Dit le professeur McGonagall après quelques minutes de silence.

Tout de suite après ces paroles, elle prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et inscrivit sa réponse à l'adresse de Tom.

_Cher Mr Montague,_

_Les alentours du château sont vides de tout Mangemort, la voie est libre, vous pouvez nous ramenez Mr Potter en toute sécurité. Et au cas où une éventuelle attaque se déclarerait, des Aurors se chargeront de vous couvrir._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe. _

La sous-directrice plia le morceau de parchemin en quatre et s'approcha du hibou qui failli lui transpercer la main avec son bec à plusieurs reprises.

- C'est un vrai démon ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall.

- Et encore… Vous n'avez pas vu comment il s'en est pris à Lavande Brown quand elle a voulu lui caresser la tête… Dit Ron.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Minerva, qui se débattait encore pour pouvoir lui accrocher la lettre.

- Il est toujours très sage avec Harry… Par contre avec les autres, c'est une autre histoire… Répondit Hermione.

Pour essayer d'aider le professeur, Ronald s'approcha du hibou et lui tint la patte pendant que McGonagall attacha le bout de parchemin. Le hibou ravageur donna trois coups de bec sur la tête de Ron et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur son passage. Hermione resta bouche-bée.

- Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée. Répondit le professeur McGonagall, tout aussi étonnée que son élève. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant… Seul un sorcier Animagi peut faire de la magie…

- Vous croyez que c'est un Animagi ? Demanda Ron.

- Qui sait…

- Il faudra demander à Tom de quelle façon il a eu ce hibou… dit Hermione. Professeur, pourrions-nous être là lorsque Tom ramènera Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien… Vu que vous êtes ses meilleurs amis… et que vous êtes, de plus, Préfets… C'est d'accord.

- Merci Professeur.

- Venez dans le Hall dans maximum une demi-heure. Je ne sais pas à quel moment exactement Mr Montague va nous ramener Mr Potter au château.

- Bien professeur.

Les deux élèves sortirent du bureau de leur directrice de maison, bien plus rassurés que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés.

- Dis, tu crois toujours que Tom aurait un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour se rendre dans leur Salle Commune au septième étage.

- Je ne pense pas. S'il avait été du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'écrire une lettre à McGonagall et surtout de ramener Harry au château… Tu-Sais-Qui est bien trop impatient depuis tout ce temps de capturer Harry, il ne l'aurait pas laissé filer…

Après un hochement de tête de la part de Ronald, le silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Au fait, la dispute dont tu parlais avec McGonagall tout à l'heure… Quand est-ce qu'elle s'est déroulée ? Demanda Ron, gêné.

- Oh… Eh bien, c'était il y a trois semaines je crois… J'avoue m'être un peu trop emportée, même si j'étais inquiète pour lui… Enfin, tu comprends… Répondit Hermione, hésitante sur la fin.

- Oui, je sais, c'est notre meilleur ami et tu veux le protéger… Et je sais que c'est assez difficile de le faire sans qu'il se sente… oppressé. Peut-être que parfois, nous le couvrons trop… Et tu as dit tout à l'heure… quelque chose qu'il t'avait dit par rapport à Tom, comme quoi il avait _besoin_ de lui parler…

- Oui… C'était étrange lorsqu'il m'a parlé de ça… C'était vers la fin de notre « conversation », nous nous étions beaucoup énervés l'un contre l'autre et puis… je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille, et il m'a dit qu'il était parfaitement réveillé… Et je lui ai demandé… pourquoi alors il parlait avec un inconnu comme Tom… Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il en avait besoin…

- J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre… Rajouta Ron après un moment de silence.

- Je crois Ron, qu'Harry avait besoin d'une attache extérieure à son entourage… Et il a trouvé cette attache en la personne de Tom.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Hermione dit le mot de passe et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de leur Salle Commune. Et là, la moitié des Gryffondor lui sautèrent dessus.

- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry ?

- Il va bien ?

- Il est revenu ?

- Vous savez où il est ?

- Est-ce que…

- STOP ! Cria Hermione.

Le silence régna dans la Salle Commune des rouge et or. Elle soupira et dit.

- Nous avons des nouvelles d'Harry. Quelqu'un va le ramener d'une minute à l'autre. Je vous prierais de rester ici. Nous le ramènerons. Et s'il est trop fatigué, je vous demanderais de le laisser se reposer. Compris ?

Un silence religieux plana dans la Salle Commune, puis des approbations retentirent. Tout ce qui comptait de toute façon, c'était qu'Harry soit sain et sauf. Et qu'il allait bientôt revenir.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord Noir s'était installé prêt de son « invité » sur le lit. Il avait commencé à lui caresser le dos de sa main du bout des doigts, se délectant des soupirs légers et discrets, mais bien présents, du Survivant. Un petit Légilimens de lancer, et le tour était joué.

- Vous êtes gêné Harry ? Demanda le Lord, tout à coup, d'une voix douce.

Les rougeurs sur les joues du Survivant avaient répondues pour lui. Et celui-ci baissa la tête. Et pour accentuer cette gêne, le Lord prit les mains de son rival entre les siennes. Sans hésitation. Après ce geste, le jeune homme releva la tête vers son hôte. Il ne savait pas si le regard que le Survivant lui lançait… Eh bien, il ne savait pas si son auteur se rendait compte de son intensité. Probablement pas. Le vert de ses yeux était vraiment magnifique. Et lorsqu'il était remplit d'émotion, il l'était encore plus. Le Lord était pressé de voir comment ses yeux refléteraient ses émotions lorsqu'il lui dévoilerait la vérité. La tristesse, la haine, la colère, le dégout… Ce moment allait être exquis. Mais plus tard… plus tard…

Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé, et le Lord lui lança un Légilimens. Bingo. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier était sous son emprise… Complètement. Son cœur battait à toute allure, comme un oiseau qui voulait sortir de sa cage… Le Lord sourit intérieurement. Il déplaça sa main et la fit survoler doucement sur la joue du Gryffondor. Le souffle de celui-ci se fit tremblant. Le Lord adorait ça… Le voir abandonné, le voir complètement détendu sous ses caresses…

- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Reprit le Lord.

Il le vit hocher la tête, sans rien rajouter de plus. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit à son geste… Il était à sa merci… Le Lord sentit une envie de domination grandir en lui, de plus en plus. Il se força à se calmer.

- Il n'y a aucune raison Harry… Je vous assure… Dit Tom, dont le volume de voix avait baissé.

Il se surprit lui-même de la facilité qu'il avait à mentir dans un moment pareil. Il sentit le cœur du Survivant battre encore plus vite. Le désir de le soumettre à lui, dans tous les sens du terme, remonta à la surface. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Il accentua ses caresses sur sa joue.

- Regarde-moi Harry.

Il avait abandonné le vouvoiement, et Harry le regarda. Il resserra sa main sur celle de l'adolescent. Il était tellement proche de l'avoir... Non, il était déjà sa propriété… D'un coup il n'avait plus envie de le laisser partir. Il avait envie de tout lui révéler tout de suite. Il était si impatient. Il avait tellement attendu ! Il descendit sa main jusque dans le cou de son invité, remontant sur la mâchoire, effleura les lèvres, qu'il avait tant envie de mordre, du bout des doigts, continuant son parcours en remontant l'arête de son nez, et redescendit sur sa joue. Le souffle du Survivant s'accéléra encore.

Le Lord ne tenait plus… Il voulait… il souhaitait tellement le faire souffrir. Lui faire mal ! Il approcha son visage du sien. Le cœur de l'Elu rata un battement. Le Lord déposa lentement ses lèvres sur la joue de l'étudiant. Juste un contact, et c'était comme s'il s'était pris une décharge. C'était trop étrange. Il se recula légèrement et lança un Légilimens. Apparemment, Harry avait ressenti exactement la même chose. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le regarda étrangement. Et le Lord sourit. « _Si tu savais toutes les choses que tu ignores…_ » Pensa-t-il. Et pour donner une raison à ce sourire, il dit.

- Tu es encore plus rouge que la couleur de ta maison Harry… J'aime ça.

Rien que cette phrase fit monter la chaleur dans le corps du Gryffondor. Une fièvre tellement agréable prenait place dans son corps… Il envoya paître les idées qu'il avait eues quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il agisse tout de suite. Surtout pas. Sinon tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant et il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ses abrutis de sous-fifres. Et puis… puisqu'il avait commencé à jouer… Autant continuer. Il allongea Harry sur le lit. Il était tellement beau ainsi. Complètement abandonné, soumis. Il frissonna. Il continua ses caresses sur le visage du Survivant., tout en gardant sa main enlacée avec la sienne.

- As-tu peur Harry ? Demanda le Lord, dans un murmure.

- Non… Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« _Menteur… Il est anxieux, ça crève les yeux… mais il est si impatient…_ ». Pensa-t-il.

Le Lord lui sourit. Et étonnement, son sourire lui fût rendu. Heureusement que c'était chez les parents d'Harry qu'il était allé ce soir-là, et pas chez ceux de Neville Londubat. Ce n'était pas le même spécimen… physiquement et magiquement parlant.

Le Lord se baissa de nouveau pour lui embrasser la joue. Il ressentit la même décharge, agréable et douce. Il embrassa le bout de son nez, avec le bout de ses lèvres. Ensuite, il embrassa l'autre joue, et décida de jouer encore un peu… Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce qui était sous la main. Après lui avoir embrassé le front, tout en évitant soigneusement sa cicatrice, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme allait ressentir une quelconque douleur, il fit descendre sa bouche jusque dans son cou.

Il déposa ses lèvres un peu partout sur la surface de peau qui s'étendait devant lui. Le jeune homme sentait bon. Il embrassa le cou du Survivant, encore et encore. Et inconsciemment, sa victime essayait de pencher la tête encore un peu plus vers l'arrière pour profiter encore un peu plus des tortures de son agresseur. Le Lord finit par lécher une parcelle de peau et remonta son visage au-dessus de celui du fils Potter.

Harry… Il était alangui sous lui. Les joues rouges. Le souffle court. Il ne semblait attendre qu'une seule et unique chose. Il était là. Offert à lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésita même pas une seule seconde et se pencha avec lenteur, pour profiter au maximum de la vue qui lui était offerte, vers la bouche du Survivant.

Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Et là, il lui sembla que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. C'était si… tellement… bizarre comme sensation. Ses lèvres étaient douces, pulpeuses… Il bougea légèrement ses lèvres. Il entendit un gémissement. Il recula son visage, mais pas trop, juste assez pour voir l'expression du jeune homme. La vue lui coupa le souffle. Il était là, les joues encore plus rouges qu'auparavant, le souffle laborieux, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Et ça, ce n'était le résultat qu'après un simple baiser… quel serait celui pour la suite ?

- Tom… Dit le Survivant. Encore… S'il te plaît… Murmura-t-il.

Le Lord n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le garçon était en train de le supplier… Le **supplier **! Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Il reposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il l'entendit soupirer de contentement. Il sentit que les doigts du jeune homme s'enlacèrent aux siens. Et enfin, il ressentit quelque chose. Une chose forte. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas ce que c'était, mais ensuite… il comprit. Leur magie respective était en train de fusionner. Ils se complétaient. Le Lord était sûr et certain que cette situation était due à l'acte de magie qu'il l'avait plongé dans un état de demi-mort il y avait quinze ans de cela. Il y avait dû avoir un échange de magie lorsqu'il avait indirectement créé un Horcruxe dans Harry. Et là, lorsque leur magie se rencontrait de nouveaux, elles se reconnaissaient. Elles fusionnaient ensemble, comme de vieilles amies. Leur magie était semblable.

Le Lord bougea doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant. Suite à ce mouvement, l'autre main du Survivant vint se placer dans le cou du Lord, appuyant légèrement. Le Mage Noir ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de penser à quelle serait la réaction du garçon si il apprenait, là maintenant, qu'il demandait encore plus de baisers et de caresses à son pire ennemi, Lord Voldemort.

Il embrassa de nouveau le garçon. Ses lèvres était douces, pulpeuses, agréables au toucher. Et même si le jeune homme était hésitant dans ses gestes, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il embrassait mal. Il releva un peu la tête, regardant les yeux du garçon. Verts. Magnifiques. Il ferma les yeux et replongea sur sa proie. Couvrant ses lèvres de baisers, de plus en plus appuyés. Puis le Lord fit descendre sa bouche jusque dans le creux du cou du Gryffondor, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule, mordillant la peau, la léchant, la suçotant, jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge. Il pouvait entendre le jeune étudiant gémir sous ses coups de langues. Le son était exquis, et apparemment, cette zone était sensible pour le garçon. Il embrassa une dernière fois la marque qu'il venait d'apposer sur la peau de son ennemi. Il était marqué comme sien à présent. Evidemment la marque allait disparaître, mais pas tout de suite. Et il espérait silencieusement que quelqu'un verrait cette marque. Juste pour que le Survivant soit mis dans l'embarras.

Il retourna à la réalité en embrassant de nouveau son « invité » sur la bouche. Un baiser possessif. Les doigts du jeune homme se resserrèrent sur sa main. Le Lord fit la même chose, ne voulant pas que des doutes naissent dans la tête de l'Elu. Le baiser se prolongeait. Il sentait le cœur du Survivant battre à vive allure en dessous de lui. Il le laissa reprendre de l'air, mais la pause ne dura qu'une seconde tout au plus, et il reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Harry, sous lui, n'était plus que plaisir, désir, baisers, caresses et gémissements.

Le Lord lécha la lèvre inférieure du Gryffondor. Invitation muette, demande d'autorisation… Autorisation donnée volontiers par un jeune homme alangui et étourdit de délices, qui entrouvrit les lèvres. Le Mage Noir embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres et plongea sa langue dans la bouche du Survivant, ou celle-ci trouva sa jumelle. Leur langue dansaient. Elles exécutaient un ballet des plus merveilleux, des plus beaux qui soient. Le Lord contrôlait ce baiser bien entendu, et il le rendait exigeant, mais pas brutal. Il voulait que le jeune homme se sente bien. Le mieux possible. Comme ça, lorsque le moment tant attendu arrivera, il pourrait le détruire plus facilement et causer bien plus de dégâts.

Alors il l'embrassa, encore et encore, de façon possessive. Provoquant des frissons de plaisirs dans le corps de l'étudiant. Il mélangeait sa langue à la sienne, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, indomptables… Puis… un bruit, léger, mais tout de même là, retentit. Ce bruit ne fût même pas perçu par le jeune homme, qui était perdu dans son monde, où seul « Tom » comptait. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détacha tout doucement d'Harry, tout en lui donnant toujours des baisers, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Puis il se détacha complètement, gardant seulement la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, en se levant du lit.

- Tom ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux encore embrumés par ce qui venait de se passer, une lueur d'incompréhension y régnant.

- Le hibou de Poudlard vient d'arriver, Répondit-il, un sourire indulgent sur son visage.

Le jeune homme sembla revenir à la réalité et un air triste prit place sur son visage. Le Lord continua de lui sourire, lui caressa du pouce le dos de sa main avant de la lâcher et de se diriger vers la porte fenêtre de sa chambre. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu retentit de nouveau. C'était le bruit du bec du volatile qui tapait contre la vitre. Le Lord l'ouvrit et l'oiseau se posa sur le dossier de son siège, qui était devant son bureau. Ensuite, il baissa la tête, comme si il faisait une révérence, et il tendit la patte vers son Maître. Ledit Maître prit le parchemin qui y était accroché et lut la réponse.

- Tiens, tiens…Minerva McGonagall… Elle est toujours à Poudlard ? Dit Tom, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Comment ça ? …Tu la connais ? Demanda Harry, qui s'était assis sur le matelas et qui avait hésité avant d'utiliser le « Tu ».

- Oui, et je l'ai même eue comme professeur. Répondit-il

_« Heureusement que je ne l'ai jamais eu comme professeur… Si Harry savait que nous étions allés à Poudlard ensemble… Elle a un an de plus que moi… Je n'ai jamais pu la voir en peinture…Elle et ses manières 'parfaites' et coincées._ ». Pensa-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Dit Harry surpris.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si elle se souviendra de moi, même si j'avais de bons résultats, j'ai toujours été très discret et de plus, j'étais à Serpentard. Répondit Tom.

« _Un petit sort de Confusion pour ne pas qu'elle se souvienne avec exactitude de mon visage et le tour est joué…_ ». Se dit-il.

Il y eu un petit silence.

- Que dit la lettre ? Demanda Harry.

- Elle dit que la voie est libre. Je vais pouvoir vous… te ramener au château. Répondit le Lord, en faisant semblant d'hésiter sur l'emploie du tutoiement.

- Oh… Dit simplement Harry, qui semblait être déçu.

Le Lord s'approcha alors du lit et se plaça face à lui. Ce qui força le jeune homme à lever la tête vers lui. L'Ex-Serpentard leva sa main et caressa, comme un peu plus tôt, la joue du Gryffondor. Le jeune homme le regardait dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Nous nous reverrons Harry. Sois en sûr. Dit Tom.

- Oui mais… quand ? Répondit le Survivant.

- Et bien… je voulais te le demander, … enfin, je sais que c'est un peu tôt, qu'on se connaît sans se connaître vraiment mais…

Harry le regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension, de curiosité, et d'espoir.

- Je voulais te demander si voulais rester avec moi pour le Nouvel An.

Les yeux du Gryffondor brillèrent. Et un immense sourire grandit sur son visage.

- Je sais que tu vas chez la famille de ton ami pendant les vacances… Les Weasley il me semble…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Mais, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes passer quelques jours ici… Si tu es d'accord bien sûr, et il faudra en parler avec Mr Dumbledore. ..

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord Tom ! Dit Harry, apparemment très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps supplémentaire avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se leva et enlaça Tom, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Quant à lui, le Lord, surpris, plaça ensuite une de ses mains sur la tête du jeune homme et l'autre au niveau de sa chute de reins, lui rendant ainsi son étreinte. Et heureusement que le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son « amour » à ce moment-là. Son visage était empli d'un sadisme et d'une folie impressionnante.

« _Est-ce donc si simple ?_ » Se dit-il.

Il se força à reprendre une certaine contenance et releva le visage d'Harry tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait gardé ses bras derrière la nuque de Tom.

- Je suis content que tu ais accepté Harry. Dit Tom, en parlant tout bas.

Et il se pencha doucement pour embrasser ses lèvres de façon à ce qu'il arrive à faire passer un sentiment semblable à… comment appelait-on ça déjà ? Ah oui, de la tendresse. Le baiser s'éternisa un peu et Tom le cessa, en souriant au jeune Potter.

- Il faut y aller maintenant… Dit-il en perdant son sourire.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, en essayant de garder le sourire.

- Allez, prends tes affaires. Finit par dire Tom en enlaçant une dernière fois le jeune brun.

Harry eut du mal à se détacher du corps réconfortant de Tom, mais il s'assit tout de même sur le lit, remettant ses chaussures. Puis il remit sa cape et rangea sa baguette magique. Il se releva et soupira. Le Lord rit sous cape. Tout allait être tellement simple à présent. Il n'y aurait que le fait de « convaincre » à l'aide de quelques sortilèges, les personnes en charge d'Harry, en outre Dumbledore, pour qu'il puisse être en sa compagnie pendant la période du Nouvel An.

- Viens, il faut y aller… Dit Tom en tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

- Oui… Répondit inutilement Harry.

Il prit la main de Tom, qui les conduit jusque devant la porte vitrée, là où était le point de transplanage. Mais au moment où il voulut transplaner, le Lord s'autorisa une dernière…extravagance. Sous le regard surpris d'Harry, le Lord le plaqua contre son bureau et lui embrassa voracement la bouche. Ce dernier qui ne resta pas sous le choc bien longtemps, émit plusieurs gémissements sous les assauts que lui portaient les lèvres de Tom. Après un dernier baiser plus appuyer que les autres, le Lord cessa son « attaque ». Puis, il fit à Harry un de ses sourires mutins.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop brusqué… Dit Tom, joueur.

Harry, les lunettes de travers, le regarda les yeux écarquillés, puis il sourit d'une manière…aguicheuse à Tom.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas.

Puis il embrassa Tom de nouveau.

- J'aime assez ce genre… d'initiative.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du Lord d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le garçon réagisse de cette manière. Il pouffa.

- Allez… remets tes lunettes en place, et on y va. Dit Tom en riant un peu.

« _Et moi qui croyait que rien ne pourrait me surprendre chez ce gamin… Ça pourrait devenir encore plus intéressant…_ ». Pensa-t-il, ironique.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et remit par la même occasion sa robe de sorcier en place et il reprit la main de Tom, qui l'emmena jusqu'au point de transplanage, à peine un mètre plus loin. Tom lui caressa doucement la joue. « _Ça commence à devenir une manie…_ » Pensa-t-il. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et le Lord voyait bien qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Mais avant d'utiliser un Légilimens, il voulait voir si le garçon allait lui dire de vive voix.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis si transparent que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, tu es juste Gryffondor… Répondit le Lord, ironique.

Sa seule réponse fut une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Ne boude pas mon ange … Dit Tom en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un rougissement sur ses joues, des plus significatifs.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Et bien… en fait, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas… « Se montrer » en public. Dit Harry, d'un ton hésitant. Vu comment je suis médiatisé… Ça pourrait poser problème… pour toi je veux dire et…

Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase par la bouche de Tom qui venait de capturer la sienne. À la fin du baiser, le jeune homme regarda l'Ex-Serpentard, un air étonné sur le visage.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Il n'y a pas de raisons, je comprends parfaitement. Lui répondit le Lord, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Finalement, heureusement qu'il me dit ça… ça simplifie encore plus les choses_… ». Pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire et après avoir enlacé Tom une dernière fois, ce dernier dit.

- Tu es prêt ?

Un hochement de tête, et le transplanage eut lieu.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

PS : Si tout va bien, normalement la suite arrivera le 8 Janvier ! À la prochaine mes poulets !


	13. Retour à Poudlard

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :<br>**

Tout d'abord, merci à **elo-didie** ; **stormtrooper2** ; **fuhatsu** ; **Emiliiya** ; **anonyme** ; **Ata-Chan** ; **dreamsodreams** ; **Clair Obscure** ; **evill-kushiel** ;** Ha-nim** ; **Princesslyterin** ; **AuroreD-92** ; **Aurysadik** et** Magicus Lilium** pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

Je suis désolée, je sais que je devais poster la suite Dimanche déjà, mais l'inspiration avait temporairement quitter mon esprit. Donc rangez les haches, les bazookas et autres armes dangereuses pour ma propre sécurité x)

Sinon et bien, Bonne Année mes poulets ! ^-^ ! Pleins de bonnes choses pour vous !

Et aussi, j'ai été étonnée que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leur bons sentiments envers le point de vue de Tom. Je ne pensais pas que son point de vue vous plairait autant !

**Funeste Nouvelle**

Malheureusement, prochainement, je ne sais pas quand exactement, ( aux alentours du 20 janvier) je serais dans l'incapacité de vous pondre un autre chapitre pour deux voire même trois semaines. Je change d'opérateur internet et ça va prendre un temps fou ! Donc je pourrais toujours écrire, mais pas poster. J'essaierai de vous en mettre un nouveau d'ici là, mais je ne vous promets rien. Mais ne désespérez pas et dîtes vous que je vous garderais quelques chapitres au chaud en attendant !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>13 – Retour à Poudlard <strong>

Severus Snape, actuellement professeur de Potion et de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, l'école de Magie et Sorcellerie, était assis dans son bureau au fin fond des cachots. Endroit sombre, froid et humide, celui préféré des Serpentard, dont il était l'actuel directeur. Il était en train de corrigé ses copies, posées en deux piles sur son bureau. Une pour chaque matière. Ce qui était équivalent à deux fois plus de travail pour lui. Il espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un viendrait prendre sa place en tant que professeur de Potion, il était temps qu'il se débarrasse de cette corvée. Poste qu'il avait trop longtemps occupé, surtout lorsque l'on savait que le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été convoité depuis si longtemps par sa propre personne. Mais pour une raison bien connue, Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu lui accorder le poste, même si ce vieux fou disait qu'il avait une « absolue confiance » en lui. Etrange déduction, mais il ne valait mieux pas essayer de comprendre au mot près les paroles de ce Directeur citronné. Mais lorsque l'on était agent double, et qu'auparavant on avait été Mangemort « à temps plein »… Il valait mieux prendre ses … précautions.

Mais ce qui comptait, c'était que bientôt il serait exclusivement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il avait eu une discussion avec le Directeur à ce sujet et celui-ci avait enfin accepté de lui laisser le poste. Enfin ! Mais pour le moment, il fallait encore qu'il corrige ces maudites copies ! Copies remplies de choses absurdes soit dit en passant. _« Mettre du pus de Bubobulb dans un philtre de mort en poudre… C'est Mort Liquide, imbécile… du pus de Bubobulb…mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas lire ! _» En tout cas, surtout en Potion… En ce qui concernait les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, depuis qu'il était professeur, les notes des élèves montaient en flèche, à son grand étonnement. Lui qui faisait baisser les notes de ses élèves en Potion, sauf les Serpentard bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu qu'elles montent, frôlant parfois la note parfaite, dans l'ensemble des Maisons. Même les notes des Gryffondor arrivaient à égaler celles de la Maison des Vert et Argent. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu en cours de Potion…

Même cet incapable d'Harry Potter avait eu la même note que son amie la Sang de Bourbe Hermione Granger. C'était sûr qu'on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours… Même Malefoy, un de ses meilleurs élèves, qui était excellent dans la quasi-totalité des matières, avait eu une note inférieure à celle de Potter. C'était également du jamais vu… À part en Quidditch, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler une matière, même si les matchs rapportaient beaucoup de points... Et alors qu'il était en train de tracer un magnifique zéro sur la copie d'une deuxième année, quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte.

- Entrez ! Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le Professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva, qu'y'a-t-il ? Demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

- Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Mr Potter, Severus. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je souhaiterais que vous attendiez en ma compagnie et en celles de Mr Weasley et Miss Granger dans le Hall. Si vous en avez le temps bien sûr.

- C'est d'accord, mais, qui vous a annoncé… de ses nouvelles ?

- Un certain Tom Montague, il a envoyé un hibou pendant que les jeunes préfets de Gryffondor étaient avec moi dans mon bureau. Il disait que Potter était avec lui.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil. Bien, j'arrive.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, contourna son bureau et suivit le professeur de Métamorphose dans les couloirs sombres des cachots, jusqu'à un escalier qui menait au Grand Hall principal. Pendant le trajet, il repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eue il y a environ un mois de cela avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

**~#Flash-Back#~**

Severus Snape était en chemin pour sortir de l'école Poudlard, zone où il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Il marchait précipitamment en se tenant l'avant-bras gauche. Son Maître l'avait appelé, et la Marque des Ténèbres le faisait souffrir, le brûlait, jusqu'au plus profond de ses nerfs. Il accéléra le pas. Cependant il rencontra le professeur Dumbledore en chemin.

- Severus, j'allais de ce pas vous chercher mon ami… Commença le directeur.

- Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que ça attende Albus, le coupa Snape, en se tenant plus fort l'avant-bras.

Le Directeur perdit son habituel sourire et baissa les yeux vers là où devrait se trouver la Marque des Ténèbres, dissimulée par la robe de Sorcier de son employé.

- Allez-y vite Severus, qu'il ne vous arrive pas quelque chose de grave à cause d'un malheureux retard. Dit Dumbledore d'un air sérieux.

Ledit Severus le salua d'un signe de tête et se précipita vers les portes de Poudlard, puis vers le portail de l'école, gardé par deux statues de sangliers ailés. Dès qu'il franchit ces grilles, il s'empressa de transplaner là où se trouvait son « Maître ». Il atterrit dans la chambre du Seigneur du Ténèbres, comme à son habitude. Il ne savait cependant pas où ils se trouvaient. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient près de Poudlard, dans une planque habituelle, dans la demeure d'un des Mangemorts, dans une maison abandonnée, retapée… Il n'en avait aucune idée. Lord Voldemort avait « installé » un sortilège dans l'avant-bras de ses Mangemorts, de façon à ce que lorsqu'il faisait appel à eux, ils le retrouvent immédiatement en transplanant, sans que l'endroit soit divulgué.

Severus était agenouillé, la tête basse, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se présentait devant son Maître. Il ne valait mieux pas le froisser par une action qu'il prendrait comme un manque de respect dès son arrivée.

- Relève-toi Severus, dit une voix froide et tranchante.

« _Mauvais signe…_ ». Se dit le professeur de Poudlard.

Snape fit ce que le Lord Noir lui dit de faire et se releva. Lorsqu'il regarda son Maître, il le vit assis, sur un fauteuil, habillé de son habituelle cape, sa capuche rabattue sur son visage, un verre de vin à la main, son immonde serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules.

- Maître. Salua Severus, d'un ton respectueux.

- Tu as mis du temps pour venir me rejoindre, dit-il d'une voix toujours tranchante.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a toujours la manie de se promener en pleine nuit dans les couloirs de l'école, Maître…

- Maudis Dumbledore… Trêve de bavardage ! Dit-il soudainement. Severus… Tu es un de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts… Et tu m'as grandement aidé pour la préparation de la potion que je t'ai demandé de me concocter… Et d'ailleurs tu l'as très bien réussie. Aucune fausse note.

Le professeur Snape ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui était en train de lui arriver… Le Lord lui faisait-il des éloges ? C'était impossible. Le Lord ne faisait des éloges qu'à lui-même. Il était le meilleur, le plus fort, le plus puissant, et il avait toujours raison… Ne jamais le contrarier était une des règles d'or de tous les Mangemorts. C'était peut-être la première d'ailleurs… Une des règles qu'il fallait respecter si on ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… Après tout, le Lord ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

- Et c'est donc ainsi que j'ai décidé… de montrer ma forme physique actuelle. Tu seras le seul à connaître ma véritable identité en dehors de Nagini…

Alors là… C'était… inattendu…

- C'est un grand honneur pour moi Maître… Dit Snape en s'inclinant.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu t'en rendes compte Severus… Dit le Lord, sarcastique en se relevant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa son verre sur la table, et le Serpent descendit lui-même de ses épaules.

- Mais je dois te dire une chose… Si j'apprends, que tu as dit quelque chose à qui que ce soit, d'une, cette personne mourra, et de deux, je te réserverais le même sort, en faisant tout pour que tu te souviennes de ton erreur même jusqu'après ta mort. Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit Severus ? Dit le Lord, en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Bien sûr Maître…Bien sûr… Répondit Snape.

La dernière question que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait posée n'était bien entendu pas utile. Comment ne pas comprendre une menace aussi explicite ? Il le torturerait jusqu'à la folie… Et il ferait en sorte de le garder en vie pour qu'il souffre le plus possible. Oui… il savait tout ça… Il le savait pour avoir assisté à plusieurs de ses séances de tortures… et de ses mises à mort. C'était horrible. Et la chose la plus fascinante dans ces moments-là… était le visage du Lord. Il exaltait… À chaque fois que le cœur d'une de ses victimes s'arrêtait de battre, c'était comme si il avait eu un orgasme… Oui… Ces moments où l'on voyait une expression sur le visage du Lord étaient rares… Et même si ils étaient morbides et horribles, ils étaient également fascinants… La lueur de sadisme qui brillait au fin fond de ses prunelles était fascinante. Il aimait faire du mal… Torturer et tuer étaient ses actions favorites. Et il le montrait bien.

- Bien. Dit le Lord.

Puis le Lord, lentement, porta ses mains à sa capuche. Severus pu déjà remarquer le changement qui s'était effectué à ce niveau-là. Les mains n'étaient plus difformes et plus blanches que de la craie. Elles étaient couleur chair, même-si toujours de couleur claire, et avaient une taille normale, même si les doigts étaient longs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enleva sa capuche… Et Severus en eu le souffle coupé. Car même si il avait vu le Lord Noir avant qu'il n'ait eu son apparence de cadavre… Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau… Des yeux noirs, profonds, aux reflets rougeâtres qu'il pouvait distinguer malgré la faible luminosité, un nez droit, une bouche qui n'attendait que les baisers, des cheveux magnifiques noirs et légèrement ondulés dans les longueurs… Un Apollon. Le Lord eut un sourire devant l'air ahurit de son fidèle.

- Dis-moi Severus… Sais-tu pour quelle raison t'ai-je dévoilé mon nouveau visage ?

- Non Maître, répondit Snape, curieux.

Le Lord eut un sourire léger, malveillant, juste un coin de lèvre remontant légèrement avant de revenir à sa place.

- C'est juste parce que tu auras l'occasion de me croiser prochainement… à vrai dire, le jour de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard… Tu verras dans quelles circonstances… Et il vaut mieux, pour ce qu'il va se passer, que tu connaisses mon apparence. Autant éviter les manœuvres maladroites.

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête, toujours un tant soit peu choqué de la nouvelle, ou ancienne selon les avis, forme de Voldemort. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à un tel changement physique. Certes, il se doutait bien qu'il ne serait plus aussi hideux qu'il l'avait été, mais de là à avoir un physique proche du divin, il s'était pris une bonne claque.

- Severus, une dernière chose avant que tu ne t'en ailles… Dit Voldemort.

- Oui, Maître ? Répondit Severus.

- J'aurais besoin de ton talent pour la persuasion. Tu comprendras lorsque le moment viendra.

- Bien Maître… Dit Snape tout en s'inclinant.

- Toujours fidèle Severus… Je suis assez content de toi… De plus, tes informations concernant l'Ordre du Phénix me sont bien utiles… Tu peux disposer.

- Merci Maître… Dit Severus, estomaqué, même si il ne le montrait pas.

Sur ces mots, il transplana devant les immenses grilles, encadrées par des sangliers ailés, de Poudlard. Son entrevu avait été bien trop étrange… Le Lord qui le faisait des compliments, et qui lui accordait encore plus sa confiance en lui montrant sa réelle apparence… Tout ça en une seule soirée… C'était vraiment bizarre, et très inhabituel de la part du Lord Noir.

« _Et dire que je vais être obligé de cacher ça à Dumbledore… Ça va être difficile mais c'est pour le bien de tous… _». Se dit Severus.

Et c'est en restant sur ces pensées, que l'espion se rendit dans ses appartements…

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était ce que le Lord avait dit juste après son départ…

- _Nagini… Je vais te dire une chose… Lorsque quelqu'un pense avoir la confiance d'autrui… Il est plus facile à piéger… _

**~#Fin Flash-Back#~**

Severus marchait aux cotés de Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, et professeur de Métamorphose. Ils se rendaient tous deux dans le Hall, où ils devaient attendre la personne qui leur ramènerait le jeune Potter, le Survivant, L'Elu. Le professeur de Potion et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant, se dit.

« _Il a dit que je le verrais le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard… et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vu…_ ».

Et là, Snape eut un déclic. Même **le** déclic.

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible… Le Lord ne va quand même pas osé... _». Pensa Severus, affolé.

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut brisé par leur arrivée dans le Hall Principal. Là où ils devaient attendre le retour du jeune Potter.

- Minerva, redîtes moi le nom de celui qui a rédigé la lettre, s'il vous plaît… Demanda Severus.

- Il disait s'appeler Tom Montague… Répondit-elle.

- Je vois…

- Pourquoi ? Le connaissez-vous Severus ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne crois pas, mais son nom me dit quelque chose… Répondit-il, de peur de faire une gaffe monumentale.

Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres et dit,

- Si il est assez jeune, il est possible que je l'aie eu comme élève… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu non plus… Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est le cousin du jeune Serys Montague…

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas vu cet élève depuis un bon bout de temps à Poudlard, et il en savait la raison. Serys Montague était actuellement au Manoir Malefoy pour devenir Mangemort. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'une jeune recrue. D'ailleurs, le nombre de Serpentard avait quelque peu baissé depuis le début de cette année. Plusieurs jeunes étant partis rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il est le cousin du jeune Serys ? Demanda Severus, qui ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu être au courant… Surtout que Serys n'avait pas de cousin…

- Oh, et bien lorsque Miss Granger et Mr Weasley sont venus dans mon bureau, Miss Granger m'a dit d'avoir rencontré ce Tom lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et en entendant son nom, elle lui avait posé des questions. Apparemment, le jeune Montague a déménagé en Europe de l'Est et serait à l'école de Durmstrang.

« _Beau mensonge…_ » Pensa Severus… « _Et c'est ce qui confirme mes pensées… Le Maître va oser ! _».

- Mais je trouve bizarre que nous n'avons pas été prévenus de ce transfert par le directeur de Durmstrang… Continua Minerva.

Snape réfléchit à toute vitesse, de façon à trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation, de façon à ce que Minerva ne cherche pas plus à trouver une raison de ce manque d'information. Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux Préfets de Gryffondor venaient d'arriver, et venaient à leur rencontre.

- Ne parlons plus de ça Severus, dit précipitamment le professeur McGonagall.

« _Parfois les Gryffondor peuvent être utiles finalement…_ ». Se dit Severus, sarcastique.

- Professeurs, saluèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, saluèrent à leur tour les deux professeurs.

Ronald, nerveux regarda sa montre, il était plus de vingt-et-une heures. Tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir. Les préfets et les professeurs faisaient leur ronde. Comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'Harry n'était toujours pas là. Il s'inquiétait. Vraiment. Son meilleur ami était une de ses raisons de vivre. Bon, ok, dit comme ça, c'était bizarre, mais il tenait vraiment à lui. Et il savait qu'Hermione pensait pareil. Après tout, ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. D'abord en première année… Les soupçons contre Snape… Le Match de Quidditch, la presque-chute d'Harry… Touffu, la trappe, Quirrell, la pierre Philosophale… En deuxième année, les messages sur les murs, le Polynectar, Le journal de Tom Marvolo Riddle, Le Basilic, La Chambre des Secrets… En troisième année, l'évasion de Sirius, la panique dans l'école, les Détraqueurs, Buck, Le Saul Cogneur, la Cabane Hurlante, Lupin en loup garous, le Retourneur de temps, la trahison et le retour de Pettigrow… En quatrième année, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, La Mort de Cédric, Le Faux Maugrey Fol 'Œil qui était en fait Barty Croupton Jr., Le retour de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… En cinquième année, personne ne croit Harry lorsqu'il dit que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, Ombrage, le procès au Ministère, la Prophétie, Le combat au département des Mystères, la Mort de Sirius… Tellement de choses vécues… Harry en avait bavé, vu de toutes les couleurs… Dès que Ron verrait Tom, il le remercierait du fond du cœur.

Même si Hermione était extrêmement méfiante, Ron, même si il ne le disait pas, ne voyait pas Tom comme une menace. Il le voyait plutôt, comme une sorte de libération pour Harry… Il voyait bien comment Harry souriait lorsqu'il écrivait une lettre et comment ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il recevait une réponse le lendemain. Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'Harry avait « besoin » de lui écrire, là il avait compris… Il savait qu'Harry éprouvait une forte amitié envers Tom. Mais elle était différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec Ron et Hermione. Harry sentait qu'il pouvait lui dire des choses, qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler à Ron ou même Hermione. Harry avait peur du jugement. Harry avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, à cause de l'énorme poids que la société sorcière avait placé sur ses épaules dès son entrée à Poudlard. Il _**devait **_vaincre Voldemort. C'était son devoir. Il devait le faire, ou tout le monde périrait. Et Harry avait un fort complexe du héros. Il se sentait obligé de le faire…

- Ron, arrête de te tortiller ! Tu me stresses ! Dit Hermione.

- Mais… tenta de dire Ronald.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, mais je t'en prie, _arrêtes_ ! T'exciter comme ça ne le fera pas venir plus vite. S'agaça sa petite amie.

Il entendit le professeur Snape renifler de manière dédaigneuse à sa droite. Sans doute que se faire mener par le bout du nez par une fille l'amusait…Mais il décida de l'ignorer, autant attendre Harry tranquillement… enfin, le plus tranquillement possible et ne pas rentrer dans le petit jeu du professeur de Défenses et de Potion. Nerveusement, Ron regarda de nouveau sa montre. Plus de vingt-deux heures… Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ! Et au moment où se posa cette question, les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Harry et celui qui l'accompagnait.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry et Tom venaient de transplaner devant le portail de Poudlard. Les grilles, s'ouvrirent avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu dire le mot de passe. Sans doutes que les sangliers avaient été prévenus de leur arrivée et avaient déclenché l'ouverture. La Lune était haute dans le ciel. Sans doute était-il très tard… Harry voulu avancer, mais il remarqua que Tom n'avait pas encore bougé. Il tourna la tête vers lui et vit que le regard de Tom était fixé sur le château de Poudlard.

- Tom ? Demanda Harry.

Ledit Tom bougea la tête de gauche à droite, sans doute pour sortir de ses pensées, et il porta son attention sur le jeune Gryffondor.

- Excuse-moi Harry… Ça fait juste tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé… Dit Tom, d'un air un peu lointain.

Harry sourit. Tom avait l'air vraiment heureux… C'était étrange. Peut-être que tous ceux qui avaient quittés Poudlard souhaitaient y revenir, alors que ceux qui y étaient, ne voulaient qu'en partir et éviter les cours qui s'y déroulaient… Ça devait être ça…

- Au fait Tom, cela fait combien de temps que tu as quitté Poudlard ? Demanda Harry, qui n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Tom soupira, encore rêveur et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

- Et bien, cette année ça a fait treize ans que je suis parti de cette école… Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry ! Rit Tom.

En effet, Harry, après avoir entendu la réponse de Tom, avait subitement ouvert les yeux… en très, très grand.

- Attends… Ça veut dire que tu as… Commença Harry.

- Vingt-neuf ans, et même bientôt trente. Répondit Tom, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la réaction d'Harry. Je suis né en fin d'année.

- Tu les faits pas ! S'écria Harry, qui ne semblait pas se remettre de la nouvelle.

Tom rit une nouvelle fois. Il embrassa le front et le nez du jeune homme avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Tu es magnifique Harry… Murmura-t-il.

Ledit Harry bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mit à rougir. Et voulant pousser le jeu encore un peu plus loin, Tom chuchota dans le creux de son oreille…

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

**oOoOoOo**

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le regard du Lord se plaça automatiquement sur le château de Poudlard. Tant de temps… Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, tant de temps c'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait posé les pieds, il y avait plus de quarante ans auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait postulé pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et qu'il se l'était vu refuser. Et apparemment, la malédiction qu'il avait posée sur tous les prochains professeurs qui lui succéderaient avait marché. À part cette Dolores Ombrage qui était restée un peu plus d'un an grâce à son poste au Ministère, personne n'avait été en mesure de faire plus d'une année complète. Même parfois moins d'une année. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, et bien maintenant, il devait s'en mordre les doigts.

- Tom ? Dit une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Il sortit de ses souvenirs en se secouant légèrement la tête, et dirigea son regard vers la source de la voix : Harry Potter. Le seul obstacle auquel il devait faire face avant de contrôler le monde Sorcier… Non, même, le Monde entier ! Il jubilait. Il jubilait tellement qu'il en oublia presque de répondre au Gryffondor.

- Excuse-moi Harry… Ça fait juste tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé…Dit-il pour expliquer son manque d'attention.

Il vit le garçon sourire, puis comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose il dit,

- Au fait Tom, cela fait combien de temps que tu as quitté Poudlard ?

Le Lord sourit et s'approcha un peu plus du garçon. Lorsqu'il fut presque collé à lui, il passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit que le jeune homme avait inconsciemment sursauté à son touché.

- Et bien, cette année ça a fait treize ans que je suis parti de cette école… Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry ! S'obligea-t-il à rire en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur.

« _Obligé de rire… Pff… Ça m'arrive beaucoup trop en ce moment… Mais bon, c'est juste une mauvaise habitue à prendre… Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause…_ ». Pensa le Lord, sarcastique.

- Attends… Ça veut dire que tu as… Commença Harry.

- Vingt-neuf ans, et même bientôt trente. Répondit le Lord, toujours un faux sourire collé sur ses lèvres. Je suis né en fin d'année.

« _Fichu anniversaire…tu me rapproches encore un peu plus de la fin…_ ». Ragea-t-il intérieurement.

- Tu les faits pas ! S'écria Harry, qui ne semblait pas se remettre de la nouvelle.

Le Lord sourit de nouveau, laissant même échapper un nouveau rire.

« _Heureusement que je ne les faits pas… Après avoir eu autant de mal pour que la potion me donne mon ancienne apparence parfaite de ma vingtaine…_ ». Pensa le Lord.

Et après un coup d'œil rapide, il embrassa le front, en évitant la cicatrice qu'il avait lui-même faite, et le nez du Survivant. Il le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Ces yeux qu'il trouvait, malgré lui, vraiment beaux. Ce n'était pas une tonne de verts mélangés qui se trouvaient dans ses prunelles. C'était un seul vert émeraude. Couleur limpide, claire et parfaite.

- Tu es magnifique Harry, complimenta le Lord dans un murmure.

« _Pour une fois que je dis quelque chose que je pense…_ ». Se dit le Lord, ironique.

Ledit Harry bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mit à rougir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit sous cape.

« _Une petite remarque, et il tombe dans mes filets… Il est si prévisible…_ ». Pensa le Lord Noir.

Puis, le Lord voulu continuer de pousser le jeu encore un peu plus loin… Sans aller trop hors des limites qu'il s'était imposées. Il ne fallait pas trop être démonstratif. Après tout, ce qui est inaccessible attire considérablement la proie. Comme un aimant. Alors, le Lord Noir se pencha vers l'oreille de l'étudiant et murmura quelques mots à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

Il sentit le jeune homme tressaillirent à ses côtés, et quelque chose lui dit que le froid n'en était pas la seule raison. Il laissa naître un sourire sadique sur son visage, qu'il effaça aussitôt. Il ne valait mieux pas que sa cible le voit. Ça pourrait compromettre ses plans. Ses plans si bien ficelés… Et qui marchaient irrésistiblement bien. « Irrésistiblement » était bien le mot…

- Tom… Les autres doivent nous attendre… Dit doucement le Survivant.

Il sentit la chaleur corporelle augmenter dans le corps du jeune homme.

« _Juste une remarque ou quelques mots… Et il est à ma merci…_ ».

- Ils peuvent bien attendre quelques minutes de plus… Non ? Demanda le Lord, d'un air charmeur.

Il vit le jeune homme tourner la tête et planter son regard dans le sien. Et les joues rouges, il lui répondit.

- Peut-être bien… Tu as sans doute raison…

Puis leur lèvres se rejoignirent.

« _Même pas besoin d'user d'un sortilège pour contrôler son esprit… S'il aurait pu être aussi compréhensif lorsque j'avais voulu le tuer, nous n'en serions pas là…_ ». Se dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ironique.

Doucement, le Lord Noir déplaça sa main qui était posée sur la taille du Survivant. Il la descendit vers sa hanche et encore plus bas pour venir se déposer sur une des fesses du jeune homme. Ledit jeune homme sursauta et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son amour, prolongeant le baiser et le rendant plus exigeant.

Trop perdus dans leurs sensations, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le regard entendu que les deux statues de sangliers ailés se lancèrent…

Le baiser se prolongea encore. Le Lord entre-temps, avait placé ses deux mains sur le postérieur du Gryffondor et avait fait entré sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, qui gémissait doucement sous les assauts de son aîné. Le Lord fit remonter ses mains. L'une d'entre elles vint se perdre dans la chevelure de l'étudiant. Son autre bras de libre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enroula autour de la taille du Survivant, cherchant à le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Malgré les nombreuses couches de tissus qui les séparaient, il pouvait sentir le corps fin du Gryffondor tout contre lui, et le contact ne lui était pas désagréable.

Essoufflés, leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour leur permettre de laisser l'air entrer à nouveaux dans leurs poumons. Le Lord laissa sa main parcourir le cuir chevelu du jeune homme, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux noir corbeau. Il laissa sa main redescendre sur sa joue, et lentement il traça des cercles et autres arabesques sur le visage de sa proie du bout des doigts, essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Après tout il ne faisait plus ça depuis un bon bout de temps. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu recours à cette méthode c'était lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Il avait envie de tester son « pouvoir de séduction ». Et il avait pris une proie difficile. Pas de Poufsouffle, trop sentimentales. Pas de Serdaigle, trop commères. Pas de Gryffondor, trop casse-pieds et stupides. Alors il prit quelqu'un de sa propre maison. Mais pas une fille. Car après tout, même si celles de sa maison avaient un très fort caractère, elles restaient des filles. Et à l'époque, elles étaient un peu trop fleur bleue. Alors il prit un homme. Macho. Homophobe. Expert en Magie Blanche malgré la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait. Avec des répliques acerbes toujours prêtes, posées sur sa langue. Mais bel homme. Evidemment. Le Lord n'allait tout de même pas prendre quelqu'un de laid, bien qu'il soit celui avec le meilleur physique pendant toutes les années où il fût à l'école de Sorcellerie.

Le futur Lord Voldemort, malgré le caractère bien trempé de sa proie, avait réussi à le faire tomber dans ses filets en trois mois seulement. D'abord il s'était rapproché de lui. Il était devenu « ami » avec lui. Faisait semblant de partager ses points de vue. Il lui faisait du charme, sans que ce soit trop voyant. On ne change pas un homophobe en quelques jours. Mais il s'était fait désiré. Tellement fait désiré que cet homme lui avait demandé qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour être plus proche de lui. Et ça au bout d'un mois et demi. Alors le Lord, encore connu sous le nom de Tom Riddle à cette époque, lui avait appris la Magie Noire. Et lui avait fait complètement oublié ses principes et ses connaissances sur la Magie Blanche. Il l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. Mais l'autre Serpentard se renfermait sur lui-même et les autres le remarquaient, sans en savoir la raison. Pour ce Serpentard, la seule chose qui comptait était Tom. Et rien d'autre. Il ne jurait que par lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'en trois mois, Tom changea complètement un homme… Et finit par l'humilier.

Le Lord sourit à ce souvenir. Ça avait été tellement jouissif. C'était une des meilleures périodes qu'il avait passées à Poudlard. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il aimait dominer. Avoir le contrôle sur tout. Et il s'était considérablement amélioré. Maintenant, il avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur une grande communauté de Mangemorts. Il les dirigeait. Il leur disait quoi faire. Et si ils n'arrivaient pas à le satisfaire, il les punissait de la façon dont il voulait et selon son humeur. Leur punition allant parfois jusqu'à la mort.

Revenant au présent, il embrassa la bouche du Survivant de façon légère et lui prit la main.

- Je pense que nous devrions y aller maintenant Harry. Dit-il.

- Oui, lui répondit-il, encore dans le brouillard de leur précédent baiser.

Le Lord Noir lui sourit et tira légèrement sur sa main pour le faire avancer. Ils parcoururent le long chemin jusqu'au château main dans la main, proches l'un de l'autre. Passant à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid et longeant la forêt interdite. Puis passant à plusieurs mètres du Terrain de Quidditch. Ils continuèrent leur ascension. Montant encore plus haut, vers le château. En tournant la tête, il vit qu'Harry regardait vers les tours du château. Puis il le vit sourire et faire un large signe de la main vers elle. Et face au regard du Lord, le jeune homme lui parla.

- J'ai vu un ami là-haut. Lui expliqua-t-il. Il s'appelle Neville Londubat. Il est dans la même maison et le même dortoir que moi. Il est un peu maladroit mais il est très gentil.

Le Lord se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire et un hochement de tête.

« _Neville Londubat… Londubat… Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant… J'avais demandé aux Lestrange et à Croupton Jr., de s'occuper d'eux… Apparemment ils sont toujours fous et enfermés à Ste Mangouste…_ ». Pensa le Lord, ironique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les immenses doubles portes de l'entrée de Poudlard. Enfin… Il allait enfin entrer de nouveaux à l'intérieur. Enfin ! Il eut une envie folle… Il eut envie de rire. D'extérioriser son euphorie, mais il se força à se calmer, se rappelant qu'une émotion trop forte pourraient générer des douleurs à la cicatrice du jeune Potter. D'ailleurs… Il vit que celui-ci venait de se tourner vers lui, dans le regard une lueur déterminée. Le Lord le regarda avec étonnement.

- Promets-moi que si je n'ai pas la possibilité de venir chez toi pour le nouvel an, on se reverra vite… Et qu'on ne soit pas obligés d'attendre la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Dit Harry, en resserrant sa prise sur la main du Lord.

Surpris, le Lord se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance… Il n'avait même pas besoin de se prendre la tête pour trouver une façon d'obtenir encore plus la confiance de l'étudiant. Il porta la main jointe à la sienne à ses lèvres et les déposa dessus en un léger baiser. Puis il regarda le Survivant dans les yeux.

- Je te le promets.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Allons-y, Dit Harry, d'un air soulagé.

Il se plaça face aux grandes portes, et celles-ci s'ouvrirent doucement. Le jeune homme fit une dernière pression sur les doigts du Lord et il détacha sa main de la sienne. Lorsque les portes furent complètement ouvertes, les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'immense Hall de Poudlard. Le Lord ne fit même pas attention aux personnes présentes dans la « pièce » et regarda celle-ci plus en détail. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ce lieu…

- Alors Tom, on est nostalgique ? Demanda une voix, rieuse.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui était comprimé dans les bras de son amie Hermione Granger. Elle était présente avec un autre garçon roux de leur âge sans doute.

« _Il doit être de la famille Weasley… Il a toutes les caractéristiques_… ». Pensa-t-il.

Puis il tourna le regard vers les deux adultes présent. L'un d'eux, à son contentement, était Severus Snape, son fidèle Mangemort. Celui-ci le regardait, légèrement ébahi, mais il reprit son air habituel rapidement. Et à côté de celui-ci, se tenait Minerva McGonagall. Apparemment celle-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse vue ses traits plissés sur son front. Et le Lord était certain que ce n'étaient pas des rides… Même si elle en avait une sacrée collection. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à une conclusion plausible, il lui lança un sortilège de Confusion informulé.

« Confundo _!... Voilà, maintenant elle se dira qu'elle connaît mon visage seulement à cause de la « ressemblance » de mes traits par rapport à ceux de Serys Montague…_ ». Pensa le Lord, satisfait.

- Mr Montague ? Demanda inutilement le professeur McGonagall.

- Exact, dit-il en s'approchant des deux membres du corps enseignant.

- Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de Mr Potter pendant ces quelques heures et de l'avoir protégé de l'attaque Mangemort. Ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

- C'est tout naturel professeur, dit-il.

McGonagall parut étonnée de la façon dont le Lord l'appela.

- Excusez-moi, c'est une vieille habitude. Lorsque j'étais étudiant ici, je vous ai eue comme professeur, dit-il pour se justifier, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- Oh, je suis navrée, je n'ai pas de souvenirs de vous. Dit-elle, d'un air calme.

- J'étais assez discret en classe, ça peut se comprendre, dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

- Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- À Serpentard. Répondit-il. Et c'est sans me vanter que ma maison a gagné durant les sept années consécutives où j'étais présent, la coupe des Quatre Maisons, dit-il en riant.

- Malheureusement pour les Serpentard, depuis que Mr Potter et ses deux amis ici présents sont à Poudlard, Gryffondor remporte la coupe tous les ans. Intervint Severus Snape, qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

- Et c'est sans me vanter que je dis être fière d'être la directrice de cette maison, ironisa le professeur McGonagall.

Le Lord sourit à la remarque. Mais intérieurement, il soupira de désespoir.

« _Et elle se croit drôle ?_ » Pensa-t-il, désabusé. _« Et vu la tête de Severus, il doit penser comme moi… _».

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom, Mr ? Dit-il à l'intention de son fidèle.

- Snape. Répondit-il en serrant brièvement la main de son Maître. Professeur de Potion et de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

- Ah, alors c'est vous le professeur Snape ? Ces jeunes gens m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous… Répondit le Lord, ironiquement.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Snape, en regardant le trio d'or d'un air sceptique. .

Granger toussa nerveusement et porta son attention sur le Lord.

- Merci Tom d'avoir protégé Harry. Dit-elle.

Ses paroles furent approuvées par le garçon roux d'un hochement de tête.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est tout naturel… Répondit-il, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Si il y a quoi que ce soit que nous pouvons faire pour vous remercier… Commença le professeur McGonagall.

- Et bien justement, j'ai une… faveur à vous demander… Dit le Lord, en lançant un regard entendu à Harry.

- Bien, Dit-elle en interceptant le regard. Je vous prie de me suivre dans mon bureau pour qu'on en discute. En temps habituels, je vous aurais envoyé voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais il est en déplacement et ne risque pas de rentrer à Poudlard avant plusieurs semaines et en attendant, c'est à moi qu'il a confié la direction de l'école.

- Entendu, répondit-il.

- Vous trois, retournez dans votre dortoir je vous prie. Dit-elle ensuite à l'intention des Gryffondor.

- Oui, professeur. Répondirent-ils.

- À bientôt Tom, ajouta Harry avant de suivre ses amis dans l'escalier.

- À bientôt Harry… Répondit-il dans un sourire qui fit rougir le Survivant.

Il se retrouva seul avec les deux professeurs.

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Demanda Severus à Minerva.

- Oui… je pense que votre avis ne serait pas de trop Severus. Répondit-elle. Allons-y.

Elle leur tourna le dos et commença à monter les marches. Severus et le Lord la suivirent. Derrière son dos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres échangea un regard entendu avec son fidèle. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du bureau de McGonagall. Elle entre à l'intérieur, suivie de Severus et il s'engouffra à son tour à l'intérieur.

Les négociations allaient commencées.

**oOoOoOo**

Severus avait eu raison. Son Maître avait bel et bien osé entrer dans Poudlard. Une chance pour lui que Dumbledore soit absent. Il n'aurait peut-être pas eu tant de faciliter à le tromper que McGonagall. Et maintenant ils se tenaient tous les trois dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor. Minerva assise derrière son bureau, son Maître assis en face d'elle, et Severus, debout à côté d'eux.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir Severus ? Demanda Minerva.

- Non merci, ça va aller, Dit-il d'un ton doucereux qui fit ricaner son Maître.

- Donc Mr Montague, que vouliez-vous me demander ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, en effet… Répondit-il, d'un air sûr de lui.

- Plus tôt dans la soirée, Miss Granger m'a expliquer la situation dans laquelle vous avez rencontré Mr Potter, et communiquer avec lui par la suite… Vous êtes assez proches ?

- C'est le cas. Dit-il. Et c'est pour cela que je voulais vous demander s'il serait possible, après son séjour chez la famille Weasley, qu'Harry vienne passer le Nouvel An en ma compagnie.

Alors là, son Maître faisait vraiment fort… Minerva n'en démordrait pas, il n'arrivera jamais à la faire abdiquer.

- Oh ? Et où habitez-vous Mr Montague ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- J'ai une résidence proche de Glasgow. Répondit-il.

- Je suppose que Mr Potter est déjà au courant de ce probable changement de programme ?

- Oui, je lui ai demandé tout à l'heure et… il avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste.

À ce moment-là, Severus perdit le fil… Il aurait semblé que le Lord lui lança un sort silencieux extrêmement puissant…

- C'est d'accord. Répondit le professeur de Métamorphose. Vous récupérerez le jeune Potter le 30 Décembre dans l'après-midi. Déclara-t-elle.

- Merci, c'est… aimable de votre part d'avoir accepté. Dit le Lord d'un ton ironique, semblant être amusé de sa propre stratégie.

- Et en concernant son retour à Poudlard… Commença le professeur McGonagall.

- Je me chargerais de le ramener à la Gare de King's Cross le 5 Janvier. Il n'y a aucun problème…

- Voilà qui est réglé. Dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Je vous remercie encore pour m'avoir donné votre accord professeur…

Le Lord se leva de son siège et tendit la main au professeur de Métamorphose.

- Je vais disposer à présent. Ajouta-t-il. Il se fait tard.

- Je vous raccompagne, dit soudainement Severus.

- Aimable à vous… Dit-il, ironique.

Ils sortirent tous deux du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor et marchèrent dans les couloirs en direction du Hall. En plein milieu des escaliers, Severus parla.

- Maître, le sortilège que vous lui avez lancé…

- Ne lui fera pas de mal Severus. Et même le vieux Dumbledore ne remarquera rien… Tu peux être tranquille. Dit le Lord, en ayant retrouvé son ton de Maître.

Arrivés aux portes, le Lord se retourna vers son fidèle et lui dit,

- Tu vas assister à de grands changements dans le monde Severus… Dans très peu de temps, tout sera finit…

Puis il partit, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la nuit, les portes de Poudlard se refermant sur son passage.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

PS : Pour les BONUS (parce qu'il y en aura plusieurs..), j'ai déjà quelques idées : un ou deux sur la correspondance Tom/Harry, un sur le pairing Rabastan/Serys, et un autre sur la "proie serpentardesque" de Tom lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. C'est pas bon ça ? ;D !Sinon, je voulais récolter vos idées pour d'éventuels autres Bonus ! Comme ça, l'aventure "Moi & Moi Seul!" Durera plus longtemps ! Merci d'avance et B'zous !


	14. Rêve ou Cauchemar ?

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>Review :<strong> Merci à **elo-didie**, **adenoide**, **stormtrooper2**, **Emiiliya**, **nozillahal**, **Ata-Chan**, **schaeffer**, **Princesslytherin**, **AuroreD-92**, **titemb-bm**,** ladymalfoy-94**, **Xanara** et **fuhatsu** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent !

Ca me fait énormément plaisir de voir les habitués poster sur tous les chapitres, et puis de voir de nouveau pseudo aussi !

Rappelez-vous bien que cette fiction n'aurait peut-être pas été continuée aussi loin sans vous ! Je suis... très complexée par ce que j'écris et quand je me relis, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de moi-même. Mais vous me rassurer toujours avec vos merveilleuses review qui me permettent de vous pondre vite une suite à cette histoire qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. C'est la première que je pousse aussi loin. Au départ, c'est partit d'un rêve étrange que j'avais fait sur Tom, encapuchonné, qui attendait Harry aux Trois Balais... Et voilà où nous en sommes !

Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous en grande partie et je vous en remercie !

* * *

><p><strong>ANNONCE <strong>

Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoici après trois semaines d'absence !

Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas lu ma note avant le chapitre précédent, ou ne seraient pas allés sur mon profil, je répète que si je n'étais pas en mesure de poster, c'était à cause d'un problème d'opérateur internet ! Ha la la !

Enfin, tout ce qui compte, c'est que me revoilà avec ce chapitre, et que le prochain va bientôt être bouclé (très prochainement d'ailleurs, peut-être même dans la journée) et que vous l'aurez dans les délais, soit 10 jours !

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture mes poulets !

_PS : Navrée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes..._

* * *

><p><strong>14 - Rêve ou cauchemar ?<strong>

Dès qu'il eut passé l'entrée de la Salle Commune, des acclamations retentirent. Il ne se souvint pas vraiment de comment il avait réussi à rejoindre son dortoir, mais le principal était qu'il pouvait enfin souffler. Allongé en travers de son lit, il remarqua que Ron et Hermione, eux aussi étaient présents. C'était sans doute grâce à eux qu'il avait réussi à monter dans le dortoir… En tant que meilleurs amis et préfets de surcroît, ils avaient dû calmer la foule du bas pour lui permettre d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Et franchement, ce n'était pas de refus. Il regarda un avec un peu plus d'insistance ses deux meilleurs amis, qui semblaient un peu gênés.

- Qu'y'a-t-il ? Demanda Harry, toujours allongé.

- Et bien, nous voulions savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Tom, mais je pense que nous allons te laisser te reposer… Dit Hermione.

- C'est bon… Dit Harry en se redressant.

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et Hermione et Ron s'installèrent en face de lui, sur le lit de Ron.

- Par où commencer… Marmonna Harry. Hermi', tu ne voudrais pas me poser des questions, comme d'habitude ?

- Mais tu râles toujours quand je pose des questions ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, mais en fait c'est plus simple, rit doucement Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

Hermione soupira mais commença quand même son « interrogatoire ».

- Bon, déjà, quand je suis parti « m'occuper » des jumeaux, où êtes-vous allés ? Je suis parti voir aux _Trois Balais_ et vous n'y étiez pas.

- Tom et moi nous sommes partis dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard… Il… il voulait me montrer un endroit qu'il avait découvert… en… se promenant lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Expliqua Harry.

_« J'espère que c'est convaincant…_ » Pensa Harry. Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas leur dire que c'est en transplanant tout en pensant à lui que Tom avait trouvé cet endroit par hasard. Et qu'il lui avait fait du charme juste après. « _Certainement pas…_ ».

- Harry… soupira Hermione, désapprouvant le fait qu'il se soit éloigné des rues de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Je sais, je sais Hermi', mais tu me feras la morale plus tard d'accord ? Souffla Harry.

Et même si elle ne répondit pas, elle sembla consentir à sa demande, car elle continua de poser ses questions.

- Et donc, lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvez là-bas ? Continua-t-elle.

- Et bien, nous parlions et d'un coup, les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils nous obligeaient à monter de plus en plus haut dans la forêt. Expliqua Harry.

Hermione se mit une main devant la bouche et Ron serra les poings.

- Donc nous avons couru… Nous jetions des sorts derrière nous tout en continuant notre ascension. Ils étaient en train de nous rattraper, mais Tom s'est arrêté d'un coup et il a lancé… un sortilège vraiment étrange. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant. Il m'a fait peur pendant deux minutes… Ce sort était… terrifiant.

- Tu n'as pas entendu la formule ? Demanda Ron.

- Non. Répondit Harry.

- Tu peux nous décrire les effets Harry ? Enchaîna Hermione.

- Et bien… sur les Mangemorts, je ne sais pas quel effet ça a eu, mais sur les arbres oui.

- Sur les arbres ? S'exclama Ron.

- Oui, en fait, il y a eu… comme un jet de lumière jaune et violet qui est sorti de la baguette de Tom… Et il s'est séparé en plusieurs autres jets. La totalité a touché les Mangemorts qui étaient là, mais quelques-uns se sont dirigés vers les arbres qui étaient autour de nous. Expliqua Harry.

Le Survivant vit du coin de l'œil Hermione prendre des notes sur ce qu'il lui disait. « _Elle est vraiment flippante des fois…._ » Pensa-t-il.

- Continue s'il te plaît. Dit-elle.

- Et bien, lorsque le jet de lumière atteignait sa… « Cible », et bien, elle était entourée d'une sorte de… d'anneau de lumière qui se resserrait de plus en plus. L'arbre qui était à côté de moi a été réduit en miettes.

Ses deux meilleurs amis émirent un son horrifié.

- Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Et les Mangemorts ? Que sont-ils devenus ? Demanda Ron, l'air alarmé.

- Je… je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas fait attention, Dit Harry, gêné.

- C'est ignoble… Même si ce sont des Mangemorts, ce sont quand même des êtres humains ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Je sais, mais il essayait de me protéger. Et ils étaient au moins trente derrière nous ! Contra Harry.

Hermione reprit contenance et fixa Harry.

- Trente tu dis ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Et le sort a touché combien d'entre eux ? Continua-t-elle.

- La totalité, ça j'en suis sûr… Répondit Harry.

- Harry… Aucun sortilège n'est capable de faire une chose pareille. Dit Hermione, sur le même ton que lorsqu'elle le sermonnait.

- Je l'ai vu Hermione, je ne suis pas fou. Dit Harry.

Elle sembla réfléchir et rangea le bout de parchemin où elle avait noté les informations sur le sort mystérieux de Tom.

- Et ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, d'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés en renforts, et énormément de sortilèges pleuvaient sur nous. Expliqua Harry. Donc Tom nous a protégés d'un bouclier et juste au moment où il allait se rompre, j'ai pris son bras et nous avons transplané. Mais pendant le trajet j'ai perdu connaissance. Et quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait déjà nuit.

- Et où est-ce que Tom vous a fait transplaner ? Demanda Ron.

- Chez lui. Enfin, dans sa chambre. Je me suis réveillé allongé sur le lit. Répondit Harry.

- Et c'était comment ? Chez lui je veux dire. Continua Ron, sous le regard blasé de sa petite amie.

- Et bien, spacieux, et très classe. Bien qu'il y ait un peu trop de vert. Sans doute les goûts d'un Serpentard qui restent, répondit Harry en riant.

- Enfin bref, coupa Hermione qui se fichait entièrement de la décoration de la chambre de Tom. Qu'avez-vous fait chez lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Et bien… nous avons beaucoup parlé et… il m'a expliqué comment marchait la magie sans baguette pour que je m'entraîne. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout…

- Je ne savais pas que la magie sans baguette t'intéressait Harry, dit Hermione, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Et bien, moi non plus, mais c'est le fait de voir Tom l'utilisée… ça m'a donné envie. Expliqua Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Que je vois si c'est différent de ce qu'il y a marqué dans les livres… Dit-elle songeuse.

- Il m'a dit de faire comme si j'avais toujours ma baguette dans la main… Commença-t-il.

- C'est tout le contraire de ce qu'il y a marqué dans le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque… Coupa Hermione.

- Et puis de faire passer ma magie dans mon bras jusqu'au bout de mes doigts…

- C'est fou… C'est totalement incohérent… Coupa Hermione une nouvelle fois.

Harry soupira et regarda Hermione d'un air blasé.

- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir ? Demanda Harry.

- Désolée, dit sa meilleure amie, avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Et donc, il m'a dit que si j'arrivais à le faire simultanément avec les deux mains, il m'expliquerait la suite. Finit Harry.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Et bien, oui. Répondit Harry.

- Bref arrêtons de nous égarés… Et qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? Coupa Ron.

Harry ne put empêcher une image mentale d'envahir son esprit. Tom sur lui dans ce lit, en train de l'embrasser. Tous les deux, main dans la main.

- Et bien, le hibou de Poudlard est arrivé et nous sommes partis. Dit simplement Harry.

Ses deux amis ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Puis Ron demanda.

- Mais, tu as une idée de ce que Tom voulait dire à McGonagall ?

- Ah… Oui…. Dit Harry, affreusement gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, en fait… Pour les fêtes de fin d'année… Je les passerais avec vous ne vous inquiétez pas ! Se précipita de dire Harry en voyant la mine horrifiée de ses amis. Mais, je ne resterais pas aussi longtemps que les autres fois. Je tiendrais compagnie à Tom pour le Nouvel An.

- Ha… Dit Ron. Ce n'est pas grave, mais je pense que Maman sera déçue.

- Oui, désolé… Dit Harry.

Cependant, Hermione ne sembla pas le prendre de la même manière que Ron.

- Attends, ne me dit pas que tu vas passer plusieurs jours avec une personne que tu connais à peine ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Oh Hermione, ne recommence pas s'il te plaît ! Répondit Harry en haussant le ton.

- Comment ça ? Dit Hermione, montant le ton à son tour.

- D'abord tu me dis de ne plus lui écrire et tu souhaites le rencontrer. Soit. Et pourtant là, tu ne lui fait toujours pas confiance ! Cria Harry.

- Quoi ? Mais tu… Commença Hermione.

- Hermi' tu es ridicule. Coupa Ron, d'un ton neutre.

Les deux autres Gryffondor tournèrent la tête vers le rouquin.

- Franchement, si ce Tom n'était pas digne de confiance, crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait sauvé Harry et l'aurait ramené ici, à Poudlard ? Dit-il.

Hermione ne dit plus rien.

- Excuse-moi Harry… Dit-elle doucement.

Le Survivant se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Un silence plana, puis Ron se leva.

- Harry, à la prochaine lettre de Tom, tu le remercieras pour moi de t'avoir ramené, d'accord ? Dit-il.

Autre hochement de tête. Hermione se leva sans un mot, encore honteuse, et sortit du dortoir après avoir dit bonne nuit à son petit ami. Le rouquin quant à lui parti dans la Salle de Bain de leur dortoir. Avant de fermer la porte il se retourna vers son meilleur ami et dit,

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer Harry. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

- Oui, merci Ron. Dit Harry dans un sourire.

La porte de la Salle de Bain se referma et Harry se retrouva seul dans le dortoir. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa robe de sorcier, et se glissa encore tout habillé dans son lit, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes. Il s'endormit rapidement, croyant avoir du répit. Il se trompait.

**oOoOoOo**

Nagini rampait doucement sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée, attendant un signe de son Maître, lui permettant de retourner dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas se faire voir jusqu'à ce qu'il lui autorise de revenir le voir. Il était à présent près de vingt-trois heures. Et Nagini reçut son signal. Elle rebroussa alors chemin dans le couloir qu'elle parcourait et se dirigea dans le Hall. Elle rampa jusqu'au grand escalier principal et commença son ascension. Elle gravit ainsi trois étages sur les cinq de la demeure. Sans compter les deux ou trois niveaux de sous-sol. Ce manoir était vraiment immense. Elle tourna dans plusieurs des innombrables couloirs de la demeure et s'arrêta tout au bout de l'un d'entre eux, devant une grande porte en bois massif. Là où se trouvaient les appartements privés de son Maître.

Elle siffla quelques mots en Fourchelang, et le lourd panneau de bois s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle rampa ainsi jusqu'aux pieds d'une chaise où son Maître était assis. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait monter et elle s'enroula sur ses genoux. La main de son Maître était posée sur le dessus de sa tête en forme d'ovale et elle sifflotait de contentement.

- _Alors Maître, est-ce que votre plan a été mené à bien ?_ Demanda Nagini, ne dissimulant pas son impatience de connaître le déroulement dudit plan. Ce qui fit ricaner son Maître.

- _Parfaitement. Le jeune Potter est tombé dans le panneau, Severus est dans le coup, et la vieille McGonagall a été convaincue avec succès grâce à un sortilège indétectable. _

_- Et en ce qui concerne le directeur Dumbledore Maître ? _

_- Il n'était pas présent dans sa chère école. Il doit sans doute être à la recherche de d'autres de mes morceaux d'âmes. Heureusement que je les ai tous récemment changés de place. Dans des endroits dont il ne soupçonnerait même pas l'existence et qui n'ont aucun rapport avec moi._

_- Qui n'ont pas de rapports avec vous Maître ?_

_- Oui ma Nagini. Tu sais bien que toutes les autres cachettes pour mes Horcruxes avaient un rapport avec mon passé. Alors que les nouvelles, pas du tout. Au contraire. _

_- C'est donc une réussite. _

_- Et de ton côté Nagini ? Comment se sont passés les entraînements ? _

_- Quand je me suis rendu dans la Salle d'Entraînement, les trois Lestrange parlaient à voix basse. Madame Bellatrix s'inquiète de votre comportement et de votre manque de présence en publique. _

_- Je vois… Mais il n'est pas question pour le moment de lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Quoi que je devrais la prévenir de ne pas se mêler de mes affaires si je ne veux pas qu'elle interfère dans mes projets. Ne sait-on jamais… Quoi d'autre ?_

_- Sept nouvelles recrues ont été formées aujourd'hui. Toutes sont des hommes et chacun d'entre eux ont été à Serpentard par le passé. Ils ont tous entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans. Et l'un d'entre eux a été entraîné à part. _

_- Vraiment ? Lequel ? _Demanda le Lord, sceptique_. _

_- Serys Montague, Maître. Par Rabastan Lestrange. _

_- C'est une bonne chose. _Dit le Lord, apparemment satisfait de la situation_. _

_- Peut-être pas si bonne… _Siffla Nagini, d'un air mystérieux_._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la regarda, soucieux et lui dit.

- _Montre-moi_.

Le Serpent se redressa pour mettre ses yeux aux niveaux de ceux de son Maître, et ledit Maître plongea dans l'esprit de son Horcruxe. Cependant, contrairement à son serpent, il ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de l'attitude de son Mangemort.

- _Ce n'est qu'un détail Nagini. Et ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux. « Tout bon travail à le droit à une récompense ». Du moment qu'il ne perd pas de vue son objectif premier, il n'y a pas d'inconvénients. _

Le serpent se contenta d'hocher la tête et reposa sa tête aplatie sur les genoux de son Maître. Mais elle dût en descendre bien vite car quelques coups furent frappés à la porte des appartements du Lord, qui se leva pour renfiler sa cape noire.

- Entrez ! Dit-il d'une voix sèche, tout en se demandant qui pouvait oser le déranger à Minuit.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lucius Malefoy et sa longue chevelure blonde. L'homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et s'inclina avant de se redresser et de rentrer dans la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Que viens-tu donc faire ici à cette heure Lucius ? Demanda le Lord d'une voix froide mais néanmoins douce.

- Mon fils m'a envoyé une lettre de Poudlard, Maître. Dit l'aristocrate d'un air craintif, comme toujours lorsqu'il se tenait devant le Lord.

- Et que dit cette lettre ? Je doute que tu sois venu me déranger juste pour des nouvelles de ton fils. Dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

- Et bien, plusieurs choses. Dit le Mangemort, toujours avec son air craintif.

« _Exaspérant…_ ». Pensa le Lord.

- On ne va pas y passer la nuit Lucius ! Dit-il, en haussant la voix, ce qui se fît décider l'homme à parler.

- Premièrement, il m'a dit de vous remercier par rapport à la jeune Parkinson.

- Parkinson dis-tu ?

- Oui, apparemment, vous aviez demandé à ses parents de lui dire d'arrêter « d'importuner » mon fils… Elle l'a apparemment très mal pris, mais il a également dit que ça le laissait, en ses propres termes, respirer.

Le Lord ricana. Ce qui sembla glacer le Mangemort sur place, mais ce qui ne l'empêcha, du moins pas encore, de continuer.

- Mais… Il semblerait que Potter ait remarqué… quelque chose.

- Comment le garçon aurait-il pu comprendre quoi que ce soit ? Explique-toi Lucius. Dit le Lord, irrité.

« _L'incompétence est héréditaire ou quoi ? _». Se dit-il agacé.

- Et bien… Je sais que cela fait un moment que vous n'avez pas vu Draco, mais… il a changé. Il a énormément maigri et j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre lorsqu'il est avec nous. Et puis… Il est devenu quelque peu… paranoïaque. Il sursaute à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche trop près de lui… La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ça est qu'il n'a pas perdu de sa verve… Toujours aussi détestable avec ses ennemis.

- Du moment qu'il mène à bien sa mission, je me fiche de son état. Dit le Lord, agressif.

- Mais Potter…

- Potter ! Même si il voit le changement de comportement chez ton fils Lucius, il ne remarquerait même pas qu'il travaille pour moi au sein de l'école, même si il avait la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le visage. Maintenant sors. Demain tu aideras Rodolphus a entraîné les nouvelles recrues. Rabastan s'occupe d'un cas à part.

- Oui Maître, Bien Maître… Bonne Nuit Maître…

Et la lamentable et mendiante limace blonde sortit de sa chambre. Lucius était peut-être très bon dans les affaires politiques, mais il ne payait pas de mine et tremblait de peur lorsqu'il était devant lui. C'était en même temps satisfaisant, et en même temps énervant. Les seuls qui avaient une attitude parfaite étaient les trois Lestrange. Bellatrix sur-jouait un peu trop, surtout pendant qu'elle faisait ses « révérences » mais avec un mental pareil, ça pouvait se comprendre. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Le Lord enleva sa cape, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements. Il se dirigea dans sa Salle de Bain et remplit la baignoire d'eau brûlante, comme il l'aimait, et s'installa à l'intérieur, de tout son long, laissant juste sa tête et un de ses bras, posé sur le rebord de ladite baignoire, hors de l'eau. Il soupira et repensa à sa journée. Elle n'avait pas été si catastrophique à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ses Mangemorts avaient parfaitement respecté ses ordres. Dont celui d'attaquer le jeune Potter et un homme l'accompagnant, dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard. Le Lord avait pris soin de demander ce « service » aux Mangemorts les plus inutiles de tous ceux qu'il possédait. Car il savait très bien que presqu'aucun ne ressortirait vivant. Cela allait de soi. On ne ressort pas vivant d'un affrontement avec Lord Voldemort. Il sourit. Il était le meilleur. Et il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne s'était pas chargé lui-même du Survivant plus tôt.

Il se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Le garçon qu'il devait tuer n'était pas totalement inexpérimenté et embrassait même plutôt bien. Le Lord avait même apprécié ce baiser, et la façon dont le garçon s'était abandonné à lui. Un abandon quasi-total. C'était ça qu'il aimait. Et le Survivant le lui avait donné. Il se sourit à lui-même. Cependant, il se posait une question. Est-ce que le Survivant avait perçu l'échange de Magie ?

**oOoOoOo**

Draco Malefoy marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il faisait totalement nuit et ton pouvait voir des rayons de lune percer ici et là par les quelques fenêtres devant lesquelles il passait. Il savait par habitude que ni les professeurs, ni Rusard et son affreux félin, ni les préfets ne passaient ici entre une et trois heures du matin. De temps en temps, il passait devant quelques couples qui voulaient s'embrasser tranquillement en dehors des regards indiscrets ou des remarques moqueuses. Manque de chance, lorsqu'il les voyait ils se prenaient des regards peu avenants et des remarques acerbes. Il détestait voir quelconque personne alors qu'il souhaitait être seul. On ne contrariait pas un Malefoy et on ne contrecarrait pas ses plans, ni ses devoirs, ni ses missions. Surtout celles données par son Maître… Tant redouté.

Il marchait encore et toujours, tous les soirs, pour faire la même chose. Exactement la même chose. C'était pour cela qu'il était si fatigué. Tellement épuisé. Mais il se devait de toujours être attentif en cours et de garder les meilleurs résultats possibles. Alors il travaillait. Sans relâche. Jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Jusqu'à l'insomnie. Jusqu'à la paranoïa. Il en était conscient, et au fond c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Au même niveau que son Maître, et au même niveau que la mission qu'il se devait d'accomplir.

Il arriva à destination. Devant un immense mur de pierres. Il passa trois fois devant et quelques secondes plus tard, une double porte très haute apparue. La porte vers la Salle sur Demande, ou Va-et-Vient, comme elle se faisait appelée. Elle apparaissait lorsque quelqu'un avait besoin de quelque chose avec tout ce qu'il fallait à l'intérieur pour résoudre le problème de la personne qui passait devant ce mur. Une Salle bien utile.

Ce à quoi pensait Draco, tous les soirs en passant devant ce mur, était un endroit où il pourrait cacher quelque chose. Et la même pièce apparaissait tous les soirs derrière ce mur, derrière cette porte. Il entra à l'intérieur de ladite pièce et referma les lourdes portes sur son passage. L'aspect de la pièce était toujours le même. Grand. Très Grand. Peut-être même plus que le Hall du Rez-de-Chaussée. Et remplit d'un bazar pas possible, accumulé depuis des siècles et des siècles. Divers objets se trouvaient ici. Tout et n'importe quoi. Des livres, des chaises, des tables, des tapis, une harpe, des écharpes, une perruque de clown, des meubles de toute sorte, une platine vinyle ensorcelée, un mégaphone moldu, des colliers, des paires de gants, des chaussures bleues et rouges, des tasses accompagnées de leur coupelle, des cadres abandonnés, des miroirs, des instruments de forme étrange, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Mais l'objet que Draco venait voir tous les soirs était une armoire. Triangulaire. Ce n'était pas une armoire ordinaire. C'était une armoire à disparaître, et ce serait grâce à elle que sa famille reprendrait de l'influence auprès de Voldemort. Grâce à lui.

**oOoOoOo**

À peine la tête d'Harry venait de toucher l'oreiller qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil. La journée avait été tellement épuisante. Et le pire, c'était que le lendemain, il avait cours. Mais autant ne pas déprimer de suite. De toute façon, il n'en avait même plus la force. L'adrénaline qui lui était montée à la tête et qui lui avait donné tant d'énergie ce matin, l'avait épuisé. Pareillement la bataille dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard contre les Mangemorts l'avait exténué. Sans oublier la séance de baisers dans la chambre de Tom. Rien que de repenser à ce moment-là, il frissonna. Il s'était senti tellement bien. Ça avait été comme si leur deux magie se reconnaissaient et s'emboitaient. Peut-être que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? Après tout, qui pourrait dire le contraire ? Tom tenait à lui, ça, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Et même si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'il l'aimerait de la même manière que lui, Harry Potter ? Il ne pouvait en être sûr, mais il sentait que Tom était sincère, au plus profond de son âme. Tom était différent de tous les autres. Et ça, il l'avait compris depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu. La première fois où il lui avait parlé. Et ses idées avaient été confirmées la première fois où il l'avait pris dans ses bras et embrassé.

Harry sombrait dans un monde plus reposant. Où il ne serait pas obligé de s'entraîner dur. Où il ne serait pas obligé de lutter contre Voldemort. L'assassin de ses parents. Un monde où il serait un adolescent normal. Où la guerre n'existerait pas, et où la peur ne terrasserait pas le monde Sorcier et ne menacerait pas le monde moldu. Un monde où tous ses amis seraient là. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna… Et tous les autres. Il espérait même que Malefoy soit là. Après tout, comment pourrait-il se distraire si le blond aux airs snob n'existait pas ? En fait, il rêvait d'un monde qui serait identique à celui-ci, sans les contraintes liées au Survivant et à Voldemort. Un monde… où Tom serait également présent. Où ils seraient heureux tous les deux. Un monde où le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'un homme plus âgé et quasiment inconnu ne poserait pas de problème.

Il ne voulait pas d'un monde tout rose. Ca non. Il n'en était pas question. Mais il voulait juste un monde où il ne serait pas obligé de s'inquiéter de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. De se demander si des nouveaux moldus avaient été tués et torturés par le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Et surtout, il ne se demanderait pas quand est-ce que l'affrontement aurait lieu. Quand est-ce qu'il serait en face de cet homme ignoble, en face de ce monstre. Et quand est-ce qu'il deviendrait un meurtrier. Un assassin. L'idée de tuer Voldemort le répugnait. Même si c'était un monstre, il était terrifié à l'idée d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Mais il devait le faire. À cause d'une prophétie.

Harry s'endormit. Laissant tous ses problèmes pour lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Pour l'instant, il était dans son monde, et aucun de ses soucis réels ne viendraient le perturber.

Dans son rêve, le jeune homme se tenait devant la porte fenêtre de _sa_ chambre. Il avait une main posée sur le carreau, qui était glacé. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur mais la température extérieure, qui était glaciale, lui parvenait tout de même. Il regardait dehors, voyant le ciel d'un gris clair, parsemé de nuages. Il voyait une forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. Elle était magnifique, même si les feuilles qui étaient présentes d'habitudes sur leurs branches, tombaient toutes, petit à petit. L'Hiver serait rude cette année. Mais Harry aimait l'hiver. Dès qu'il avait froid, il pouvait se recouvrir de plusieurs couches de vêtements. Alors qu'en été, même si il avait enlevé tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, il mourrait littéralement de chaud, encore et encore. En hiver, tout était tellement plus facile. Tout était tellement plus beau. Pas que les couleurs vives de l'été ne le dérangent, loin de là, de plus, il était plus facile de jouer au Quidditch, mais… l'Hiver avait quelque chose en plus qui l'attirait. Il ne pouvait dire quoi, mais… Sans mauvais jeu de mot, il trouvait que l'Hiver était une saison vraiment magique.

Il essuya la buée que son souffle avait déposé sur la vitre, rendant sa vision flou même avec ses lunettes. Il changea son point de vue et regarda son reflet que lui renvoyait la fenêtre. Il était comme d'habitude. Les cheveux en pétard d'un noir d'encre, les yeux verts émeraude, la peau couleur de lait en hiver et halée en été. Et puis, cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. La marque qui lui rappelait qui il était. Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas nostalgique en ce moment lorsqu'il la regardait. Il était calme. Il ne revoyait pas les horribles images de la mort de ses parents. Il n'entendait pas les cris de sa mère… Juste le silence. Un silence reposant.

Il fût sortit de ses pensées par un mouvement, très léger, à l'extérieur. En se concentrant sur ce qui avait pu le ramener à la réalité et il regarda plus attentivement au dehors. Ce qui avait attiré son attention était un flocon de neige, qui venait de s'écraser contre le sol en pierre du balcon. Un sourire orna ses lèvres. Il neigeait. Il aimait la neige, blanche, pure. Elle le faisait sentir serein. Froide, glaciale, elle le calmait. L'apaisait. Lui faisait oublier ses douleurs. Autant physiques que morales.

Cela faisait une heure peut-être que la neige avait commencé à tomber. Et la forêt qu'il voyait, ainsi que la plaine qu'il pouvait apercevoir un peu plus loin, étaient complètement recouvertes d'une douceur blanche. Il eut froid d'un coup, et frissonna. Cependant, le froid le quitta presque aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé. Deux bras venaient de se resserrer autour de sa taille, et un torse s'était collé contre son dos. Un torse chaud, et des bras forts et réconfortant. Harry regarda de nouveau le reflet dans la vitre. Un nouveau visage s'était ajouté au sien. Des cheveux noirs d'encre, des yeux tout aussi noirs aux reflets rougeâtres, une peau pâle, une bouche magnifique. Tom.

L'homme avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui caressait doucement la taille du bout des doigts par-dessus son pull. Le Gryffondor se sentait tellement bien, en sécurité dans ses bras. Il pencha la tête en arrière, se reposant sur l'épaule de l'Ex-Serpentard. Ce dernier embrassa le cou du jeune homme du bout des lèvres, tout en passant le bout de ses doigts, tièdes, sous son haut, caressant son ventre plat. Harry soupira de contentement. C'était tellement agréable. Doucement, il sentit les doigts se retirer, ainsi que la présence de Tom derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna, et sans qu'il s'y attende, se fit doucement plaquer contre la vitre derrière lui, Tom collant son bassin contre le sien, lui prenant le visage en coupe dans ses mains. Et là, il se fit embrasser de la plus douce des manières. Tom avait une façon tellement particulière de prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes… Il sentit la langue de Tom titiller ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qu'il accorda volontiers.

La langue de Tom et la sienne entamèrent alors un des plus magnifiques ballets qui pouvaient exister. Harry noua ses bras derrière la nuque du plus âgé, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation. Tout était calme et si agréable. Il sentit de nouveau les doigts de Tom sur la peau de son ventre. Ils le caressaient en traçant des arabesques invisibles et délicates. Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir de satisfaction et Tom lui fit lever les bras pour lui ôter son pull. Une nouvelle fraîcheur le fit frissonner et il se pelotonna contre l'Ex-Serpentard, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec une tendresse qui lui semblait infinie. Les bras dans le dos de Tom, il le caressa lentement, essayant de faire passer dans ses gestes, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Tom, et sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci noua ses bras sur la taille du jeune homme, semblant apprécier également le moment de plénitude qu'ils partageaient.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et Harry sentit Tom bouger tout doucement, pour se dégager de leur étreinte de manière non-brusque. Le Gryffondor commença à se poser des questions mais sentit ses joues chauffer lorsque le Guérisseur enleva sa chemise et la jeta sur le sol, à côté de son pull rouge. Il put admirer à loisir le torse de l'homme, magnifiquement musclé. Il se sentit gêné un moment et détourna les yeux. Cependant, quelques doigts qui s'étaient posés sous son menton, lui firent tourner de nouveau la tête. Il rencontra les yeux d'un noir profond aux reflets rougeâtres et ce fût comme s'il s'était pris la plus grande claque de sa vie. Même si il savait son regard profond, lorsque qu'il plongeait à l'intérieur, une émotion intense le prenait et il se sentait comme transporté, plus léger.

Les lèvres de Tom se reposèrent contre les siennes. Et il ressentit la même chose que la fois précédente, dans la réalité. Il sentit comme si leur deux magies s'emboitaient l'une à l'autre, comme les pièces d'un puzzle. C'était comme si il était de nouveau complet après avoir ressenti un vide pendant des années. C'était grisant. Il se serra de nouveau contre le torse pâle du Guérisseur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Si le froid avait pris possession de lui juste un moment avant, à présent il devait être bien loin. La chaleur était présente partout dans son corps. Le sien pressé contre celui de Tom. Il se sentit soudain légèrement encombré. Mais il ne savait pas exactement de quoi. Ce fût seulement lorsque Tom lui défit la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il l'aida à ôter son pantalon et quand ce fût fait, il fit glisser celui de Tom le long de ses jambes.

Comme à chaque fois qu'un vêtement de Tom tombait, Harry avait le souffle coupé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre totalement ses esprits que l'homme reprenait déjà ses lèvres. Leur magie n'étaient plus les seules à s'emboiter, leur corps étaient partis pour prendre la même initiative. Ils se touchaient, se caressaient, se tendaient pour avoir le plus de contact possibles. Des soupirs de contentement et des petits gémissements presque inaudibles s'échappaient de plus en plus souvent d'entre leurs lèvres, lorsque la bouche de l'un laissait à l'autre un peu de répit pour permettre à l'air pénétrer dans ses poumons. Leur corps et leur esprit se laissaient allés et ils s'approchaient avec difficultés vers le lit en bois foncé de Tom. Finalement, l'arrière des genoux d'Harry buta contre le matelas et il tomba à la reverse, entraînant Tom dans sa chute.

Ils se repositionnèrent de manière confortable, en s'étalant dans le bon sens du lit et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses, cherchant le plus de contact possible. Celles de Tom s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière barrière de tissus qui les empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Le problème fût vite résolu. Ils se retrouvèrent nus. Le regard posé sur le corps de l'autre. Harry était en extase, et en même temps anxieux. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur le membre de Tom, fièrement dressé. En temps normal, la seule question qu'il se serait posée, aurait été « Mais comment est-ce que ça va réussir à rentrer ? ». Cependant, à ce moment-là, il retrouva bien vite un état d'esprit serein. Sa confiance en Tom en ce moment était sans faille. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il le lui fit comprendre en l'embrassant de nouveau, toujours avec tendresse, mais avec un arrière-goût d'urgence agréable et enivrante. Il crevait d'envie que Tom, l'homme qu'il aimait, soit en lui. Que leur corps soient réunis, s'emboitent, telle leur magies. Oh oui, il en crevait d'envie. Et il le lui montra explicitement.

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de son futur amant. Il se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa les lèvres, puis il descendit jusque dans le cou, qu'il lécha un instant, avant de continuer son chemin vers le torse de Tom. Il se redressa alors et pressa son membre contre celui de Tom, ce qui leur arracha à tous deux un halètement de désir contenu. Il ondula son bassin contre celui du Guérisseur. Les frictions commençaient à leur faire perdre la tête. Le plaisir était déjà grand. Alors qu'en serait-il pour la suite ?

Tom se redressa à son tour, laissant Harry sur ses hanches et l'enlaça, en lui ravissant une nouvelle fois, encore, ses lèvres. Tout en continuant de bouger pour que la friction entre leur deux sexes ne s'arrête pas, Tom présenta deux doigts devant la bouche d'Harry, et il appuya légèrement sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Gryffondor comprit le message et il s'appliqua pendant plusieurs minutes à suçoter les doigts de l'Ex-Serpentard. Une fois que les doigts furent assez lubrifiés, Tom les dirigea à l'arrière d'Harry. Et lentement, il écarta l'anneau de chair. Et tout aussi lentement, il enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme se crispa sous l'intrusion, mais se détendit lorsqu'il se fût habitué à la présence du doigt de l'homme en lui. La sensation devenait de plus en plus agréable, et Tom ajouta un second doigt. Harry eut mal, mais comme précédemment, la douleur ne fût qu'éphémère. L'Ex-Serpentard bougeait ses doigts, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Puis il toucha un point sensible à l'intérieur d'Harry, qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Il avait ressenti tant de plaisir à cet instant !

Puis les doigts se retirèrent et Harry poussa un grognement de mécontentement et de frustration. Il entendit Tom ricaner à la façon dont il avait réagi et doucement, il fit se surélever le jeune homme. Et là, il lui dit, d'une voix douce.

- Es-tu prêt Harry ?

Ledit Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, et ce ne fût qu'à ce moment-là, en entendant la voix de Tom, qu'il réalisa que tout ce qui s'était déroulé jusque-là, l'avait été sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait dit un mot. Mais il fût sortit de sa réflexion par une douleur atroce qui le tiraillait dans le bas de son dos. C'était comme si il était écarteler à partir de l'anus. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal. Il sentit un sanglot lui couper la gorge. Cependant, Tom, une fois complètement en lui, ne bougea pas et le laissa s'habituer à sa présence, tout en le caressant sur toute la surface de son corps, en lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants. Puis finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur s'étant presque dissipée, il donna un léger coup de bassin, ce qui fût le signal de départ pour Tom.

Le Guérisseur lui tint les hanches et fit descendre et remonter Harry sur son membre gonflé. Tout d'abord lentement, mais de plus en plus rapidement par la suite. Harry voyait des étincelles à chaque fois que le sexe, de bonne taille il fallait le dire, de Tom touchait sa prostate. Il montait et descendait, à un rythme effréné à présent. Il essayait de s'aider le plus possible en prenant appui sur les épaules de Tom. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon. Et surtout avec la personne que l'on aimait. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il ressentait tellement de plaisir… Il ne pensait pas que c'était réellement possible d'en recevoir autant en une seule et unique fois. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment même. Il avait du mal à y croire…

Il accéléra encore, arrachant des grognements de plaisir à celui qui était en lui en ce moment même. Sa propre voix partait vers des sons légèrement plus aigus. Il sentait l'orgasme venir. Il le sentait. En même temps, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps et en même temps, il cherchait tellement la jouissance ! Il accéléra de plus belle, se faisant aider par les bras de Tom qui l'aidait à se soulever et à se rabaisser de plus en plus vite. Harry fût le premier à venir, ses muscles se resserrant autour du sexe de son amant, ce qui le fit jouir à son tour. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, étroitement enlacés. Tom ramena la couverture sur eux, et ils restèrent ainsi blottis, l'un contre l'autre.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti ça. Son orgasme avait été dévastateur et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Contrairement à Tom apparemment, qui lui avait déjà une respiration calme et légère. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui, sa chaleur post-orgasmique lui procurant le plus grand bien. Il se sentait bien. Pendant l'acte, il s'était sentit encore plus complet. Corps et Magie réunis. Il soupira de contentement. Il avait donné sa première fois à Tom, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait donné sa virginité à l'homme qui l'aimait, et rien n'aurait pu le contrarier ou lui faire quitter son sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait en ce moment.

Mais malheureusement, il sentit que quelque chose clochait tout à coup. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi… Mais quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose avait changé. Et pas en bien. Ce sentiment le tiraillait. Il se sentait… bizarre. Et il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la séance de sexe qu'il venait d'avoir avec Tom. Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas, mais ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Non pas une odeur, mais… c'est comme si une autre présence était là. Et quand il fit ce constat, il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid, même si il était toujours blotti contre l'autre corps. Mais ce n'était pas seulement lui qui avait froid. Le corps à côté de lui l'était aussi. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le visage de son amant, l'horreur le frappa.

Ce n'était plus Tom, l'homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il venait de faire l'amour qui se tenait là, allongé à ses côtés. C'était Voldemort. Lord Voldemort en personne. Le Mage Noir était là, allongé à côté de lui, la peau blanche comme de la craie, les veines apparentes, nu. Le crâne chauve, deux fentes pour le nez, et des yeux rouges sang qui étincelaient d'une lueur malsaine. Harry resta tétanisé pendant quelques secondes devant les deux yeux qui le fixaient et le sourire mesquin qui ornait les lèvres répugnantes de Voldemort.

Puis, comme si il était monté sur ressorts, il s'extirpa du lit à la vitesse de la lumière. Il se fichait d'être nu ou non, il ne voulait plus se tenir collé à ce monstre, à cet assassin, celui de ses parents. Et là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit. D'un rire froid, sans joie, qui glaça le sang dans les veines du Gryffondor. Le Mage Noir sortit à son tour du lit. Lui non plus ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de sa nudité et se plaça debout, à quelques mètres d'Harry. Puis, il leva la main à hauteur de son visage, et après avoir fait quelques mouvements de doigts, sa baguette apparue entre eux. Une panique sans nom irradia le corps d'Harry. Il était seul. Nu. Désarmé, avec son pire ennemi devant lui, baguette à la main. Le Lord rit de nouveau et une lueur de folie brilla dans ses prunelles. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette et Harry fut frappé par un _Endoloris_ puissant.

Tellement puissant qu'il en tomba à terre, se contorsionnant sous la douleur atroce qui parcourait son corps entier. Où était passé Tom ? Pourquoi Voldemort était ici ? Il le fixait toujours et Harry ne coupa pas le contact visuel. Il avait horriblement mal, et il sentait des larmes couler de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire. Un sourire sadique, qui s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais quelqu'un se tenait derrière Voldemort. Et plus la silhouette se rapprochait du Mage Noir, et de la lumière entre autre, plus Harry paniqua. Harry fut tétanisé lorsque la silhouette apparut complètement. Eclairé par le jet de lumière rouge vif du sortilège, Tom se tenait à côté de Voldemort. Tout sourire.

Le sortilège de douleur s'arrêta mais Harry hurla. Il hurla de douleur. De Panique. Et de tristesse également… Son cœur était brisé. Mais quelque chose changea de nouveau. Voldemort disparut. Et la pièce également. Il était dans un brouillard noir. Complètement perdu. Tom n'était plus là. Il avait peur. Alors il l'appela.

- Tom ?

Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Tom l'aimait. Ses paroles étaient beaucoup trop sincères. Il l'aimait. Alors il cria.

- Tom ?

Il paniqua de plus en plus, ne pouvant se relever, la douleur encore bien présente dans tous les muscles de son corps. Il hurla.

- Tom ? Tom ? Où es-tu ?

Il pleura. La panique le submergeant, encore et encore plus intensément.

- Tom ! Tom ! S'il te plaît !

Il continua de pleurer, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il se déchirait la voix à hurler, mais il continua d'appeler Tom.

- Tom ! Tom ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas ! Tom !

La panique était de plus en plus forte. Il ne recevait aucune réponse. Le silence et l'écho de sa voix étaient présents. Seulement eux.

- Tom ! Réponds-moi ! Je t'en prie !

La peur, la panique, la tristesse. Ces sentiments lui déchiraient le cœur.

- Tom ! Je t'aime ! Ne me laisse pas ! Tom ! Tom…

La dernière fois qu'il prononça son nom, ce fût dans un murmure, la voix cassée d'avoir trop hurlé. Il abandonna. Tout espoir semblait l'avoir quitté. Il était seul, dans le noir. Cependant, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une lumière, faible certes, mais quand même une lumière, sortit de nulle part. Et de cette lumière sortit Tom. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, la main tendue vers lui.

- Harry… viens… mon amour…

Puis Harry se réveilla, en sueur. La lumière perçait déjà à travers la vitre de son dortoir. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux qui s'était transformé en cauchemar.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord Noir se redressa dans son lit. Le Soleil venait à peine de se lever et il était encore bas dans le ciel qui était de couleur claire, malgré que l'astre soit de couleur rouge, tirant sur l'orange foncé. Cette nuit, il avait fait un rêve vraiment… agréable. Il était ici, dans le Manoir Malefoy. Et il avait assisté à une interminable réunion. Ses Mangemorts avaient encore été décevants. Il était parti énervé de leur Salle de Réunion, où s'étaient enchaînés les rapports catastrophiques, et partit se reposer dans sa chambre. Cependant, la colère s'était évaporée lorsqu'en entrant, il avait vu le Survivant, debout devant sa porte-fenêtre, regardant le paysage extérieur, recouvert par une épaisse couche de neige. Il l'avait alors prit dans ses bras, et de fil en aiguilles, ils s'étaient retrouvés nus, allongés sur son lit. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait été tendre au lit. D'habitude, il donnait de larges et violents coups de butoirs, mais cette fois-ci, il avait été doux et prévenant. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais un rêve bien réaliste. Il remarqua que son rêve ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre, et qu'il avait intérêt à se soulager pour ne pas se balader avec une trique d'hippogriffe toute la journée. Cependant… c'était la fin de son rêve qui l'avait laissé perplexe. Il était allongé contre le Survivant, mais il sentit que son apparence changeait, redevenant celle qu'il avait il y a encore quelques semaines. Le Gryffondor l'avait également remarqué et s'était dégagé de son étreinte. Il s'était senti sourire et s'était levé pour se placer en face de son amant. Il avait fait usage de la Magie instinctive et avait fait apparaître sa baguette. Il avait ensuite torturé le jeune Potter. Ça avait été grisant, plaisant… Extraordinaire. Et la chose étrange qui s'était produite par la suite… l'avait décontenancé. C'était comme si il s'était dédoublé. Le « jeune lui » était à côté de lui et souriait face au spectacle.

Puis, il disparut de son apparence morbide et squelettique, pour revenir dans son jeune corps. Mais la pièce changea, elle devint noire, et sombre. Elle disparut et il voyait le garçon, comme si il était derrière une vitre, allongé par terre, rongé par la douleur. Et il l'appelait. Tom. Encore et encore. Il lui demandait de ne pas le laisser, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Alors il s'était dirigé vers lui, et était rentré dans son jeu.

- Harry… viens… mon amour…

Et ce fût à ce moment –là qu'il se réveilla.

Il sourit. La situation était un peu inquiétante tout de même. Il avait fait tous ces gestes inconsciemment… Et si Harry s'était rendu compte que « Tom » avait un lien particulier avec « Voldemort » ? De plus, il avait fait, sous sa forme squelettique, de la magie sans baguette. Peut-être que ça allait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

« _Ne pas s'inquiéter pour si peu… De toute façon, lorsqu'il viendra pour le Nouvel An, je lui ferais ressentir ce que je veux qu'il ressente… Il m'appartiendra jusqu'au plus profond de son âme… _». Pensa-t-il.

Il se leva alors, et partit se préparer. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire en attendant le 30 Décembre. Jour où Harry Potter passerait les meilleurs jours de toute sa vie.

_À suivre… _

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>


	15. King's Cross

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS :<strong> Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **stormtrooper2** , **mimi** , **elo-didie** ,** Emiliiya** , **Ata-Chan** , **Princesslytherin** , **adenoide** , **Nana'.'Lea** , **Yukimai-chan** , **yuishifuji** , **fuhatsu** et **Ekio Kimiko** pour leur review.

Elles me font toujours autant chaud au coeur. Merci énormément. Même un simple mot peut être une source d'encouragement pour un auteur. Même un simple mot...

* * *

><p><strong>Note de L'auteur<strong>

Mes chers poulets,

je vous en conjure, rangez arbalètes, couteaux de chasse, fusil à pompe et toutes autres armes nucléaires.

Un MOIS ! Et oui, un mois que je n'ai pas posté la suite. Je m'en excuse humblement *s'incline*

Malheureusement, l'inspiration est une chose qui ne peut pas se contrôler. Et, pendant cette longue période, elle s'était échappée de ma boîte crânienne emplie de Joncheruines.

Donc, j'ai décidé de poster en retard. Car, dans ma logique, je préfère poster en retard quelque chose de plutôt bon et dont je suis satisfaite, que quelque chose dans les délais, et complètement baclé.

Encore une fois, i'm sorry. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_PS : Comme d'habitude, dîtes moi si vous voyez quelconque faute d'orthographe, je m'empresserais de la corriger, Merci !_

* * *

><p><strong>15 – King's Cross<br>**

Aujourd'hui, Harry était en vacances. Enfin, il l'avait été hier soir, mais c'était ce matin qu'il avait rassemblé ses affaires et qu'il prenait le train pour se rendre chez les Weasley. Nous étions le Samedi 21 Décembre 1996. Et dans neuf jours exactement, il se rendrait chez Tom pour passer le Nouvel An en sa compagnie. Il avait eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles lorsque le jeudi matin, leur Directrice de Maison elle-même, était venue le voir dans leur Salle Commune et lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il ne reste pas aussi longtemps que prévu chez les Weasley. Apparemment, elle avait eu une discussion avec Tom et le professeur Snape, et elle avait conclu qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, étant donné que Tom l'avait si bien protégé lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Harry s'était retenu avec peine de ne pas embrasser McGonagall. Cependant, ce qui l'avait plus surpris, était que Snape aussi avait été d'accord… Mais bon, du moment qu'il pouvait y aller, il réfléchirait à ce détail plus tard.

Il était encore tôt, mais Harry était déjà debout. Il s'était levé de bonne heure pour pouvoir tout préparer et ne pas attendre des heures avant que les autres garçons sortent de la Salle de Bain. Surtout que cette année, Dean allait passer ses fêtes de fin d'année chez Seamus et appréhendait quelque peu. Ce dernier voulait le présenter officiellement à sa famille, et les parents de Dean seraient également présents. Le jeune homme était très heureux pour eux et les avait encouragés lorsqu'ils leur avaient annoncé. Harry ne pouvait pas dire lequel des deux était le plus stressé. Les parents de Dean étant déjà au courant et étant très ouverts de nature, il était légèrement apeuré de rencontrer ses « beaux-parents ». Puis Seamus, dont il ne savait pas du tout comment ses propres parents allaient réagir, d'une, face à la nouvelle de son homosexualité, et de deux, au fait qu'il sortait avec Dean depuis bien plus de deux ans déjà. En ce qui concernait la rencontre des parents de Dean, il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça, son petit-ami l'ayant rassuré sur le sujet.

Harry soupira. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple pour lui… Enfin, il ne s'apitoya pas sur son sort, et comme il pensait à Tom, il décida de lui envoyer une lettre, pour prendre de ses nouvelles depuis le mercredi et pour le questionner par rapport à McGonagall. Bon sang ! Comment avait-il fait pour la convaincre ? Même lui, en troisième année, lorsqu'il avait voulu lui faire signer son autorisation de sortie pour Pré-Au-Lard, elle n'avait pas voulu. Alors que là, il serait seul avec lui, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, alors qu'à Pré-Au-Lard, elle connaissait tout le monde. C'était étrange, mais après tout… Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il se leva alors de son matelas, pris un morceau de parchemin, un pot d'encre et une plume, et il descendit dans la Salle Commune, pour prendre appui sur une table. Ce serait bien plus pratique que sur ses genoux ou sur son oreiller. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit.

_Cher Tom,_

_Je sais que nous ne nous sommes quittés il n'y a que quelques jours, mais je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tu as eu le temps de te reposer avec ton travail au Ministère, après tout, tu m'as ramené à une heure assez tardive la nuit dernière. _

_Mais je t'écris aussi pour te dire que j'ai été très surpris jeudi matin. McGonagall est arrivée dans notre Salle Commune et elle a demandé à me parler. Et Waouh Tom ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la convaincre de me laisser venir chez toi pour le Nouvel An ! Allez, dis-moi ! Je suis étonné qu'elle t'ait écouté. Déjà qu'elle ne plie pas aux faveurs des élèves de sa propre maison… _

_Enfin Bref, je te donne l'adresse de la maison des Weasley pour que tu puisses m'écrire, je m'en vais vers 11h là-bas en prenant le train à la Gare de Pré-Au-Lard, direction King's Cross, je pense que j'arriverais à Londres vers 20h. _

_La maison s'appelle « Le Terrier » et elle se trouve dans la campagne de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule._

_Je suis pressé de te revoir,_

_À bientôt,_

_Harry. _

_PS : Excuse Hedwige si elle est de mauvaise humeur, ça lui arrive souvent et elle est très susceptible. _

Harry se relit deux ou trois fois, puis satisfait, il plia la lettre en quatre, la mit dans sa poche et sortit de la Salle Commune. Il se dirigea vers une des tours où se trouvait la volière. Il espérait qu'Hedwige serait réveillée. Sinon, elle allait lui faire une crise pour l'avoir sortie de son sommeil, et serait de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle apporterait la lettre à Tom. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa cape avant de partir. Comme les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres pour permettre aux hiboux de se déplacer librement, il faisait un froid pas possible. Et en ce plein mois de Décembre, ce n'était pas malin de sortir si peu couvert. Il continua de se flageller mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination. Avec de la chance, il vit qu'Hedwige était réveillée, et qu'en plus elle était présente. Car, lorsqu'il venait lui apporter une lettre dans la matinée, d'habitude elle n'était pas dans la volière et partait chasser. Cependant, elle avait dû elle aussi se lever plus tôt, car une carcasse de sourit traînait pas très loin d'elle. En tous les cas, il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop désagréable avec Tom, étant donné que se serait la première fois qu'elle le rencontrerait. D'habitude, c'était le hibou de Tom qui venait lui apporter ses lettres.

- Tiens ma belle, va l'apporter à Tom s'il te plaît.

Il lui caressa doucement la tête et elle lui pinça affectueusement le bout du doigt avec son bec. Il lui accrocha la lettre à la patte et sa chouette s'envola dans le ciel grisâtre de ce matin d'Hiver. Il resta quelques minutes accoudé à une des fenêtres, puis il se décida à retourner dans la Salle Commune pour attendre Ron et Hermione devant un bon feu de cheminée. Oui, c'était une bonne option. Il redescendit alors les marches de pierres et arriva au septième étage. Il se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, annonça le mot de passe, et lorsqu'il fût à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune, il s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans l'antre des rouge et or. Il soupira de bien-être. C'était tellement agréable d'être au chaud en cette saison. Même si ce n'était pas autant agréable que d'être enfermé dans la chaleur des bras de Tom…

Depuis le rêve qu'il avait fait dans la nuit du mercredi au jeudi, il lui arrivait d'y repenser. Mais pas excessivement, comme il aurait pu le croire au début. Non… Au tout début, à son réveil en fait, il avait paniqué. Il s'était dit « _Et si c'était vrai ?_ ». Puis il avait réfléchit. Ses peurs étaient venues le troubler pendant son sommeil. La peur que Tom ne soit pas réellement celui qu'il disait être. La peur qu'il soit réellement du côté de Voldemort… Et il se fit une raison et trouva une excuse réaliste au fait qu'il ait rêvé une chose pareille… Pour la fin seulement. Pour le début, il savait très bien. C'était parce qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais le fait que Voldemort soit apparu à un moment si parfait, était qu'Harry avait dû repenser aux paroles d'Hermione. À sa méfiance. Trop constante. Trop oppressante. Il arrivait à comprendre sa meilleure amie, mais que jusqu'à un certain stade.

D'ailleurs, elle et Ron n'étaient pas au courant pour ce rêve. Personne n'était au courant. Et c'était Neville qui lui avait sauvé la mise. Lui qui croyait qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi il faisait une tête pareille et qu'il allait le mettre dans le pétrin lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le dortoir, tôt le matin, il lui avait juste demandé : « Toi aussi tu as eu du mal à dormir à cause des deux autres ? ». Ce qui voulait dire : « Toi aussi tu as entendu Dean et Seamus faire des choses pas très catholiques jusque tard dans la nuit ? ». Car, ça leur arrivait assez souvent de le faire, et évidemment, en oubliant de jeter un sort de silence sur leur lit. Déjà que le nombre de nuit où ça se passait été assez élevé, alors quel devait être le nombre réel de fois où ils faisaient des galipettes en comptant celles où ils jetaient un _Silencio_ ? Et même si Harry était curieux, il préférait ne pas savoir. En fait, il en savait déjà assez, en sachant que ses deux amis se sautaient comme des lapins dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par ses deux meilleurs amis qui venaient d'arriver derrière lui, main dans la main. Hermione était radieuse, car évidemment, c'était les vacances et elle les passerait avec ses parents et sa famille, tranquillement dans leur ville moldue. Quant à Ron… il avait une tête de déterré.

- Dean et Seamus ? Questionna Harry.

- Dean et Seamus… Confirma Ron.

Hermione pouffa puis dit.

- Et si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim !

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Ron qui dit ça… Taquina Harry.

Elle rit de plus belle et les entraîna à l'extérieur de leur Salle Commune.

« _Décidemment… Elle est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui… Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé._ » Se dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans les escaliers, qui semblaient partager la bonne humeur d'Hermione, devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Malheureusement, ils durent évidemment croiser Malefoy la Fouine.

- Tiens ! Voilà le Balafré ! Il fait vraiment tout pour gâcher ma journée en montrant sa sale tête dès le matin… Dit Draco, faisant rire sa petite bande, et Pansy, pendue à son bras.

- Moi au moins, je n'ai pas l'obligation de me trimbaler une tête de Pékinois à la voix suraiguë toute la journée… De plus, avec la tonne de gel que tu te mets sur la tête, pas étonnant que tu sois si stupide… Ça doit atteindre sérieusement les neurones. Avec un peu de chances, tu finiras comme ton père.

Autant Parkinson que Malefoy prirent un air outré, et le trio d'or entra dans la Grande Salle sans plus faire attention à eux. Harry crut entendre un « Moi au moins, j'ai le mérite d'avoir un père ». Mais il préféra ne pas y faire attention. Ses vacances avaient bien démarrées, et il n'allait pas se laisser gâcher l'humeur par un sale gosse de riche, prétentieux et snobinard ! Ah ça non ! Rien que l'image de Tom dans son esprit le rendit plus serein… Les trois amis s'assirent à leur place habituelle et mangèrent avec appétit. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et remarqua, comme à son habitude depuis quelques semaines, que la chaise du Directeur Dumbledore était vide. Il se demandait bien où il pouvait être….

- Au fait Harry !

La voix de Ron le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Oui ? Dit-il.

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère pour lui annoncer le… changement de programme.

Harry déglutit. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas mal pris…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ? Demanda Harry, nerveusement.

En voyant son air, Ron rit un peu.

- En fait, ce n'est pas le fait que tu ne restes pas plus longtemps qui la dérange, c'est le fait que tu n'es pas invité Tom à prendre le thé avec nous lorsqu'il viendra te chercher ! Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Et pour tout te dire, je suis d'accord avec elle !

Harry rit avec son ami. Alors là, il pouvait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était bien le genre de Mrs Weasley de dire une chose pareille. À la prochaine lettre de Tom, il faudrait qu'il lui demande s'il était d'accord pour passer un peu de temps chez les Weasley.

- Il faudra que je lui demande à sa prochaine lettre ! Dit Harry, joyeux.

Le jeune rouge et or était spécialement heureux que Mrs Weasley ait demandé la présence de Tom pour prendre le thé. Si Tom acceptait, ce serait comme s'il pourrait lui présenter sa famille… Après tout, les Weasley étaient comme une seconde famille pour lui. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui. Ron était comme un frère, idem pour Fred et George lorsqu'ils étaient encore présents à Poudlard… Puis Ginny… était comme une petite sœur, même si elle, désirait être plus que cela… Avec Tom il l'avait complètement oubliée d'ailleurs… Et puis, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Bill et Charlie également, il s'était tellement bien entendu avec eux… Sans parler de Mr Weasley, qui était si sympathique avec ses questions sur les Moldus à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Oui, il espérait vraiment que Tom accepterait…

Ils finirent leur repas et partirent directement vers la Gare de Pré-Au-Lard, après avoir enfilé leur cape. Le reste de leurs bagages avaient été descendus et rangés dans le compartiment réservé aux valises. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et papotèrent ensemble. Un peu plus tard, Luna et Neville vinrent s'asseoir avec eux. Ron s'endormit à la moitié du voyage, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel à chaque petit ronflement. Luna parla de son expédition en Suède à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus en compagnie de son père. Neville parla de sa grand-mère et de l'horrible nouveau chapeau qu'elle avait acheté, qui même si était neuf, semblait comme les autres, être mangé aux mites. Le voyage se passa absolument bien. Ses amis faisaient également partis de sa famille. De sa vie. Et ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Un peu plus tard, Neville et Luna partirent dans un autre compartiment, ayant promis à Ginny et Hannah Abbot de venir passer un peu de temps avec elles durant le voyage. Du coup, il se retrouva à parler avec Hermione de leur futur, professionnellement parlant. Harry souhaitait toujours être Auror, quant à Hermione, elle voulait continuer son projet contre la maltraitance des elfes de maisons.

Mais sur les coups de seize heures, Harry eut la grande surprise de voir Hedwige, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir avant tard ce soir, voler à la hauteur de la vitre. Et lorsqu'il lui ouvrit et qu'elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, il remarqua que Tom lui avait déjà répondu. Il déplia alors la lettre, et fut encore plus surpris de son contenu.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fini de se préparer, s'était restauré, et après avoir lu les premiers rapports, légèrement meilleurs que d'habitude mais toujours médiocres, de ses Mangemorts, décida de se retirer dans ses appartements pour mieux réfléchir aux prochaines actions qui allaient se dérouler. Un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, assis à son bureau, il réfléchissait. Dans neuf jours, il irait chercher le Survivant. Et en neuf jours, il devait trouver une demeure, grande mais pas trop, dans une forêt près de Glasgow, mais pas trop proche non plus. Un endroit calme et isolé. Il lui semblait que le défunt Evan Rosier, ancien Mangemort, avait le type de petit manoir qu'il recherchait. Il n'aurait qu'à aller y faire un tour dans l'après-midi pour lui donner quelques… améliorations. Après tout, la demeure n'était plus habitée depuis plusieurs décennies.

Il sourit. Tout allait se passer exactement comme il le voulait. Exactement comme il le pensait. Il fut tiré de ses songes par un bruit sec et distinct contre son carreau. Il tourna la tête et découvrit une chouette aux yeux couleur d'ambre et au plumage couleur de neige. Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste de la main, et l'oiseau vint se poster sur un coin de son bureau. Le volatile le regarda un instant avant de hululer et de tendre vers lui la patte, de manière impérieuse. Le Lord souleva un sourcil devant la prétention de l'animal mais détacha tout de même la lettre qui y était accrochée. Il la lut, et fut amusé par la question présente et par la note de la fin.

- Alors comme ça ton nom c'est Hedwige ?

La chouette hulula et il fouilla dans sa poche, lui donnant une friandise pour hibou. Vu qu'Harry lui avait signalé qu'elle avait mauvais caractère, il valait mieux qu'il la mette en confiance tout de suite, même si il trouvait ça ridicule de sympathiser avec une chouette. Mais l'affaire semblait facile, car pour le remercier de l'avoir nourrie, elle frotta le haut de sa tête contre la paume de la main du Lord.

« _Un détail en moins à régler…Même insignifiant, il faut toujours prendre un peu de temps pour les résoudre_ ». Se dit-il.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin vierge dans son tiroir, prit une plume et la trempa dans son encre habituelle.

_Cher Harry,_

_Merci de te soucier de mon état, mais ne t'inquiète pas, quelques heures de sommeil me suffisent amplement. De plus, le travail au Ministère, du moins dans ma section, se révèle moins difficile que d'habitude. J'ai quelques rapports à rédiger, et je ne me déplace pas plus de cinq fois par jour. _

_Je ris en lisant ta réaction par rapport au professeur McGonagall. Et bien… disons que j'ai réussi à être persuasif. Et puis, ton professeur de Potion m'a appuyé dans mes choix. J'ai eu le loisir de lui parler quelques minutes, et je ne le trouve pas si terrible que ça… C'est sans doute parce que je ne l'ai pas en tant que professeur. _

_Vers 20h ? Je serais alors sans doute présent à la Gare de King's Cross. Je suis encore sur Londres à cette heure-là le samedi en général. _

_J'ai noté l'adresse dans un carnet, ne t'en fais pas, tu recevras de mes nouvelles pendant le laps de temps où tu seras chez tes amis._

_Moi aussi je suis pressé de te voir,_

_Tom._

_PS : Ta chouette a l'air de m'apprécier._

Le Lord se relut et attacha le morceau de parchemin à la patte du volatile blanc, qui s'envola aussitôt. Il savait comment s'y prendre avec Harry à présent, quelques mots affectifs, quelques nouvelles, quelques questions qui montraient qu'il s'intéressait à lui, et le tour était joué. Il était près de quatorze heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire ce qu'il devait faire. En gros, passer à la demeure abandonnée de Rosier, la « retapée », faire tous les changements possibles. Le Lord pensait qu'il n'en aurait pas pour plus de trois heures. Ensuite il aurait le temps de se préparer convenablement pour voir le garçon.

« _Tout sera parfait…_ ».

**oOoOoOo**

Le bruit émis par le bec sur le carreau du compartiment de train dans lequel le trio d'or était les avait tous surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une chouette arrive à suivre un train à vol d'oiseau. Mais le plus surprenant était le fait que Tom ait déjà répondu, car sans nul doute, la lettre qu'Hedwige avait apportée, était de sa part.

- Harry ? C'est une lettre de Tom ? Demanda Hermione.

Ledit Harry hocha la tête, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Ron, curieux, qui s'était réveillé.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire.

- Il va venir à la Gare de King's Cross tout à l'heure !

- Quoi ? Dirent Ron et Hermione.

- Oui ! Je vous assure ! Il m'a dit qu'il était encore sur Londres le samedi soir à cette heure ! Répondit Harry, euphorique.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit à Londres ? Demanda Ron.

- Il travaille au Ministère ! Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron. Marmonna Harry.

- Ha oui c'est vrai… excuse-moi. Peut-être qu'il connaît mon père alors ? Dit Ronald.

- Peut-être… Mais comme il est souvent en déplacement, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait souvent croisé. De plus, ils ne travaillent pas dans la même section tous les deux… Dit Harry.

- Comme ça, tu pourras lui demander tout de suite s'il veut rester un peu à la maison lorsqu'il viendra te chercher ! Suggéra Ron.

- Oui, bonne idée ! Dit Harry, qui était définitivement de bonne humeur.

- Je suis sûr que Tom va plaire à maman. Dit Ron, en riant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien, déjà, elle est emplie de reconnaissance envers lui pour t'avoir sauvé… Et puis, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit moche ton Tom. Répondit Ron, toujours avec son sourire.

Lorsque Ron utilisa le terme « ton Tom », Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas totalement faux… Mais évidemment, Ron ne réalisait pas la portée de ses paroles.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Dit Harry, toujours souriant.

La fin du voyage ne passa pas aussi vite qu'Harry l'aurait voulu. La nouvelle que Tom allait venir le voir, sortant du travail, à la gare de King's Cross ne le faisait pas tenir en place. Il était tellement pressé ! Même si il n'allait pas rester une éternité avec lui ce soir, il aurait le loisir de le revoir, de lui parler, de l'effleurer peut-être… Même si il n'aurait pas la possibilité de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser… Ce qui était démoralisant dans un sens… Mais rien que de voir une nouvelle fois le visage de Tom, entendre son rire et se plonger dans la noirceur rougeâtre de ses yeux suffisait à le réconforter. Oui, dans quelques dizaines de minutes, il le reverrait.

**oOoOoOo**

Serys Montague se leva tôt ce jour-là. Comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs. Le rythme de travail était bien différent au Manoir Malefoy qu'à Poudlard. Ils continuaient à étudier bien entendu, étant donné qu'ils devaient être apte à élaborer des stratégies pour mener à bien les missions que leur donnait leur maître, mais les nouvelles jeunes recrues avaient également un entraînement physique intensif tous les jours. Et même si cet entraînement était difficile, c'était le meilleur moment de la journée selon Serys. Car, cet entraînement, il ne le faisait pas en compagnie des autres, comme il le faisait au tout début… Ça non. C'était mieux encore. Il le faisait en compagnie du célèbre et séduisant Rabastan Lestrange.

Longtemps avant d'être entraîné par lui, son frère et sa belle-sœur, il connaissait déjà son existence et avait une admiration particulière pour lui. Déjà lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard et qu'il rentrait chez lui lors des vacances, son oncle, Antonin Dolohov, Mangemort confirmé depuis des années, lui racontait des anecdotes sur leur Maître, et celle des Lestrange et de Barty Croupton Jr. en faisait partie. Son oncle lui avait raconté, comment après avoir tout fait pour essayer de retrouver leur Maître, et en essayant de soutirer des informations grâce à des séries de Doloris au couple le Londubat, les Lestrange et Croupton s'étaient fait arrêtés par le père de ce dernier.

Montague avait demandé à son oncle de lui parler d'eux. D'eux tous. Des trois Lestrange et de Croupton Jr. Il était avide de détails. Et depuis toujours il avait voulu s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts. Dolohov lui avait alors fait une description de Croupton Jr., un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux jaune paille, un psychopathe prêt à tout pour satisfaire Voldemort, et très bon comédien face à son père, qui le condamna. Ensuite, il lui fit le portrait de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, qui fût un temps avait été très belle, mais qui avait une apparence décharnée à présent, à cause de ses années de prison, et qui était totalement folle à lier, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être dévouée à son Maître. Puis vint le tour de son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange, un homme robuste et cruel lors des combats, qui possédait des sortilèges très puissants. Puis enfin, son oncle fit la description de Rabastan Lestrange, le frère cadet de Rodolphus. Dolohov dit de lui que c'était un fin stratège, d'une agilité surprenante, d'une intelligence qui semblait infinie et dont les pièges étaient souvent mortels. Il lui dit qu'il ne parlait pas énormément et observait chaque fait et geste des personnes de son entourage. Autant que les membres de sa famille, il était évidemment très dévoué à son Maître, prêt à tout pour lui.

Lorsque Serys l'avait vu pour la toute première fois, il avait été subjugué par cet homme. Cet homme au visage un peu carré, au nez droit, à la bouche tentatrice, aux yeux d'un vert très foncé et aux cheveux bruns longs jusqu'au-dessus des épaules. Déjà qu'il l'admirait en n'ayant entendu que des récits de ses missions, contés par son oncle… Alors là, il le dévorait du regard sans retenu. Après tout, qui aurait pu le remarquer en train de faire ça, sous sa longue cape à capuche noir, perdu au milieu d'une foule de fidèles habillés de la même façon ? Même le regard acéré du cadet des Lestrange ne l'avait pas remarqué. Depuis ce jour-là, il était subjugué par cet homme… Il était pendu à ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ce qui était rare. Du coup, le jeune Montague était attentive à chacun de ses mouvements, de ses manies. La façon qu'il avait de plisser très légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il observait quelqu'un. De froncer le haut de son nez lorsque quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. De sourire lorsque quelque chose lui plaisait. La lueur de satisfaction dans son regard lorsqu'une mission était menée à bien, et au contraire la lueur meurtrière lorsqu'elle était ratée.

Ces détails, pour les autres personnes, étaient insignifiants. Tant ils étaient légers, indescriptible pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le regarder… Sa subjugation pour cet homme, à un moment donné, s'était transformée en obsession. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui… de son regard, de ses gestes, de son incroyable personnalité, et de son aura qui respirait la puissance et l'intelligence. Il avait travaillé dur. Tellement dur en si peu de temps… Et bizarrement, lorsqu'il s'était pris, ce jour-là, un _Doloris_ de son Maître, ça avait été un des plus gros coups de chances qu'il ait eu le loisir d'avoir. Son Maître lui avait ordonné d'aller s'entraîner avec les Lestrange. Avec _lui_. Il avait eu du mal à contenir la joie dans sa voix. Après tout… il venait de se prendre un sortilège cuisant.

Alors il y alla. À cet entraînement. Dans la salle aménagée, il avait revu des camarades de Poudlard. Des camarades de dortoir. Eux aussi avaient eu envie de s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts, voulant avoir une place importante dans la guerre qui allait sans aucun doute se dérouler prochainement. Et là, il l'avait vu. Avec son frère et sa belle-sœur, parlant à voix basse. Les deux autres étant assez agités, et lui restant calme, comme à son habitude. Puis après, Rodolphus les avait appelés. Il les avait répartis pour qu'ils s'entraînent entre eux. Et lorsqu'il avait annoncé son nom, il avait vu le regard normalement indifférent de Rabastan, se poser sur lui, pour s'illuminer d'une lueur d'intérêt. Son cœur avait raté un battement à ce constat. Puis il avait commencé à s'entraîner, s'appliquant dans ses gestes et dans le choix de ses sortilèges. Et la suite n'en fut que meilleure. Rabastan l'avait appelé. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'entraînerait à part. Le jeune Montague n'en crut pas de suite ses oreilles. Rabastan… Il allait l'entraîner… Ils allaient se retrouver seuls… Isolés. Le jeune homme s'était obligé à rester calme, respirant et expirant profondément. Ils s'étaient effectivement rendus dans une salle d'entraînement un peu plus loin. Et Serys s'était décidé à agir.

Bien sûr qu'il prenait son entraînement de Mangemort à cœur, suivant les idéaux de Lord Voldemort avec ferveur, mais il souhaitait également, d'une force égale à devenir un bon Mangemort, que Rabastan le remarque. Qu'il le voit, qu'il l'apprécie, qu'il lui apprenne des choses, à lui et à lui seul… Puis qu'il le désir avec force. Alors le jeune homme avait abaissé sa capuche, et il avait remarqué le regard du plus âgé sur lui. Satisfait, il s'était assis nonchalamment sur une table, écoutant les compliments que lui faisait le Mangemort sur ses aptitudes. Il s'était ensuite entraîner à lui lancer des sorts. De plus en plus puissants. Mais il avait du mal à contrôler son flux de magie avec le regard de son amour secret planté sur lui. Mais apparemment, il avait réussi à le distraire également, réussissant par la même occasion à le stupéfixer. Suite à la fin prématurée de cet entraînement, son professeur, l'homme qu'il admirait, lui avait demandé de disposer, lui disant de revenir dans la même salle le lendemain, à la même heure.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil qui avait suivi une « séance de travaux manuels » dans la douche, il se rendit donc dans la Salle d'Entraînement. Il n'avait pas eu le besoin de frapper à la porte de la Salle, qu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant passer Rodolphus Lestrange, qui en le voyant, eu un sourire étrange. Serys n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, étant donné qu'il s'était baissé en guise de salut, de respect. Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'aîné des Lestrange n'était déjà plus là. Il poussa alors l'un des deux battants et entra à l'intérieur de la Salle d'Entraînement. Rabastan était déjà présent, l'air passablement gêné, mais dès qu'il vit son élève, il reprit une expression normale, impassible, comme à son habitude. Et enfin, les séances purent commencées. Oui « les ». La séance d'entraînement, et la séance de séduction. Serys voulait Rabastan dans son lit. Et il y a bien un dicton qui dit « Quand on veut, on peut ». Le jeune Montague se décida à le suivre à la lettre.

**oOoOoOo**

Un bruit aigu retentit. Le son traînait en longueur, accompagné par un bruit plus sourd. Ce son appartenait au Poudlard Express, qui venait de s'arrêter à la Gare de King's Cross. Les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent sur les allées principales, et les élèves sortirent en trombe, se rentrant dedans. Le groupe constitué de Ron, Hermione et Harry, avait décidé d'attendre que le wagon dans lequel ils étaient se vide un peu avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Même si ils n'étaient que des élèves, lorsqu'il s'agissait de vacances, ils étaient dangereux. Les attaques Mangemortes, à côté, c'était de la rigolade. Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'était une comparaison assez convaincante selon Harry. Même si il savait bien que les raids Mangemorts étaient assez dangereux. « _Surtout lorsque Tom n'est pas avec moi…_ » Se dit-il, en repensant à la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés bloqués dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard. Rien que de repenser au sortilège que Tom avait utilisé suffit à le faire trembler. Tom était puissant. Et le simple fait de le voir utiliser ce sortilège lui avait fait remarquer.

Les trois amis sortirent de leur compartiment et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie du wagon. Hermione fut la première à mettre les pieds en dehors du train, Ron la suivit sur le béton du quai de la Gare. Harry les suivit de près, le cœur battant. Ça allait être la toute première fois qu'il allait voir Tom dans un autre contexte que celui de Poudlard. En sachant qu'il comptait Pré-Au-Lard dans le contexte Poudlarien, ainsi que sa petite virée dans les appartements de Tom. La sensation qu'il ressentait était assez étrange. Mais rien que le fait de voir Tom le rendait tout excité ! Il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place et avait du mal à cacher le fait qu'il exultait à Hermione… Elle et ses maudits soupçons inutiles. Il avait été tellement stressé qu'il en avait fait ce rêve agréable pourtant au tout début, et si inquiétant sur la fin. Tout ça, à cause d'elle… À l'avenir, il lui donnerait le moins d'informations possible sur Tom. Il était sûr qu'elle ferait tout pour fouiner et connaître des choses sur lui ou sur son passé.

Harry fit en sorte que plus aucune pensée négative ou idée noire ne traîne dans son esprit. Il allait passer de merveilleuses vacances avec les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille et ensuite, il allait les terminer avec l'homme qu'il aimait… Et il espérait que celui-ci ait également des sentiments à son égard. Il était tellement amoureux… Il avait tellement peur d'être déçu. Blessé… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des doutes ou de broyer du noir. Surtout que Mrs Weasley remarquerait immédiatement son mal être et il serait obligé de lui mentir et de lui sortir une excuse bidon. Et il ne voulait pas mentir à Mrs Weasley, cette deuxième mère si gentille. Il se plaqua un sourire sur le visage et récupéra ses bagages pour les mettre sur un chariot. Il se plaça derrière Ron et Hermione qui parlaient avec animation.

Ils traversèrent le mur magique entre les voies 9 et 10, pour rejoindre le côté Moldu de la gare. Là où les attendaient leur parents. Les trois amis se rendirent dans le Hall Principal de la Gare King's Cross, et cherchèrent les personnes qui venaient les chercher des yeux. Ils pensaient que les parents d'Hermione seraient les premiers à se manifester, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils virent arriver vers eux Bill Weasley, ses cheveux longs roux lâchés sur ses épaules, avec ses bottes en cuir de dragon et son croc de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille.

- Yo les jeunes ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bill ! Je pensais que tu étais parti en Roumanie avec Charlie ! Dit Ron, apparemment surpris.

- C'était le cas, mais nous sommes revenus plus tôt que prévu. Charlie est un excellent dresseur maintenant. Et le dragon qu'il devait dresser n'a pas été si coriace que ça. Répondit-il, sans que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres.

- Où sont papa et maman ? Demanda Ron.

- Ha ! Ils sont là-bas, d'ailleurs, tes parents sont là aussi Hermione. Et il y a un autre homme que je n'ai jamais vu avant avec eux également…

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Et si l'homme en question était Tom ?

- Allez ! On y go ! Sinon maman va encore piquer une crise sur le fait que je traîne trop, et va encore vouloir me couper les cheveux...

En effet, Mrs Weasley ne comprenait pas comment son fils aîné pouvait paraître tant rebelle… Les trois Gryffondor suivirent l'aîné des Weasley jusqu'à un coin un peu plus reculé de la Gare. Harry se demandait pourquoi les Weasley se seraient éloignés autant… Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit… Qu'il comprit. En fait, le fait que les Weasley, et les Granger étaient dans un coin tant reculé, était dû au comportement de Mrs Weasley envers une certaine personne… Les Granger paraissaient un peu apeuré par son comportement d'ailleurs et se tenaient à l'écart du petit groupe. Les jumeaux étaient également présents, un air curieux et en même temps amusé sur leur visage identique. Ginny les avait déjà rejoint et avait les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Charlie et Mr Weasley regardaient Mrs Weasley faire de grands gestes et parler à toute vitesse à « l'autre homme ».

L'homme en question releva la tête qu'il avait légèrement baissée à l'approche d'Harry. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Harry retint sa respiration. Les yeux noirs aux reflets rougeâtres tant familiers… Il les avait devant lui. Le visage fin, les lèvres bien dessinées qu'il avait embrassées, les cheveux noirs et ondulés qui descendaient jusque aux épaules de leur propriétaire… Tom était là. Devant lui. Enfin.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord Noir était quelqu'un de fort. De puissant. D'intelligent. De nouveau séduisant. Il avait toute une armée sous ses ordres, c'était un fin stratège. Il savait utiliser les mots à sa guise. Il savait contrôler les esprits de ses cibles. Il savait tout faire. De la potion la plus compliqué (à part celle pour lui faire retrouver son apparence, mais passons), au sortilège le plus complexe. Il pouvait être doux et tendre, mais il pouvait être aussi cruel et odieux. Cependant… Il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il devait être poli, mais il avait envie d'être un meurtrier une nouvelle fois. Il devait acquiescer aux paroles dites, mais il avait envie de tordre le cou à la personne qui les disait. « _Par Merlin ! Cette vieille chouette rousse ne se la ferme donc jamais ? _». Et oui, le Lord était en pleine crise de nerfs face au babillage incessant de Mrs Weasley.

Retournons quelques minutes avant la scène qui est en train de se passer. Le Lord Noir, dans la peau de Tom Montague se dirigeait vers la Gare de King's Cross, à Londres, après avoir fini les travaux et les modifications dans l'ancienne demeure d'Evan Rosier. Il traversa la route, tranquillement, s'arrêtant un instant devant l'immense bâtisse qu'était la gare londonienne. Il se souvint de lui-même, à ses onze ans, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé au même endroit pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Le lieu qui changea sa vie à tout jamais… Mais il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder… Il n'était vraiment pas du genre nostalgique. Et puis, une si bonne compagnie l'attendait à l'intérieur. Harry l'attendait.

Il marcha donc à travers le Hall, cherchant du regard des personnes qu'il était susceptible de connaître. Malgré lui, il s'attarda à regarder les détails des murs, des portes… Tout avait tellement changé… C'était assez déroutant. Il secoua légèrement la tête, sortant de ses pensées. Il ne devait s'accorder de tels moment que lorsqu'il était seul, ou en compagnie de Nagini. Il continua son petit bout de chemin à travers la Gare, entendant avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'agacement, des jeunes filles glousser sur son passage. Satisfaction, car il plaisait, et agacement, car ces filles étaient tellement fades et sans saveur par rapport à Harry Potter… Il sourit. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et son regard tomba vers un groupe de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont la rencontre ne tarderait pas à arriver. D'ailleurs il la précipita en se dirigeant vers ces personnes… Cette famille aux cheveux roux.

Plus que quelques mètres ne les séparaient. Et il remarqua que la plus jeune fille, le regardait avec insistance. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lançait n'était en aucun cas semblable à celui des jeunes midinettes qu'il avait croisé il y a quelques minutes. Non, son regard à elle, était méfiant, apeuré… Le regard de Ginerva Weasley. Contrairement à son ami Potter, la Ginny avait rapidement fait le rapprochement physique avec le Tom Riddle de la Chambre Des Secrets, lorsque celle-ci se trouvait en première année. Et le Lord s'empressa, en un claquement de doigt, de lui embrumer l'esprit, pour que tous ses doutes disparaissent. Lorsque ce fut fait, il était déjà à côté du groupe. Il se racla élégamment la gorge et dit.

- Excusez-moi… Ne seriez-vous pas la famille Weasley par hasard ?

Le père de famille leva la tête vers lui, la mère se retourna et les enfants le toisèrent. En croisant le regard d'Arthur Weasley, le Lord lui mis plusieurs image de son propre visage entre les murs du Ministère, dans son esprit. Comme ça, il pourrait lui dire l'avoir déjà vu.

- Oui… C'est exact. Dit Mr Weasley. Mais nous connaissons-nous ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu…

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais il doit être évident que vous m'ayez déjà vu Mr Weasley. Je travaille au Ministère, tout comme vous. Nous avons dû déjà nous croiser dans les couloirs auparavant. Répondit le Lord.

- Et vous êtes… Intervint Mrs Weasley, les yeux pétillants.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Tom Montague, et c'est moi qui prendrais en charge Harry la deuxième partie des vacances scolaires. Enchanté.

Mrs Weasley fondit alors en larmes, et serra fort le Lord dans ses bras, qui évidemment, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il était en train d'étouffer par Merlin !

- Molly ! Lâche ce pauvre garçon enfin ! Dit Mr Weasley, consterné. Excusez la, Mr Montague…

- Mais Arthur ! Ce jeune homme a sauvé Harry ! Répondit-elle en le lâchant enfin.

- Oui, je sais, je sais… et nous vous en remercions d'ailleurs ! Dit Mr Weasley à l'adresse de Tom.

- Mais c'est tout naturel. Répondit-il simplement, avec un léger sourire.

« _En bonne compagnie, tu parles… Elle est complètement cinglée…_ ». Se dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et s'en suivit une myriade de questions toutes les plus banales les unes que les autres de la part de Mrs Weasley. « Vous travaillez au Ministère ? Qu'y faites-vous exactement ? », « Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous me paressez bien jeune ! », « Quelles études avez-vous faites ? OH ! Prodigieux ! Tu vois Ginny, il faut que tu travailles pour avoir un bon métier comme Tom ! ». Ah oui, et elle avait décidé de l'appeler par son prénom. Puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, qui lui parut une éternité, il vit Harry Potter et ses deux amis arriver devant eux. Et là, il pouvait dire qu'il portait bien son surnom de Sauveur !

- Harry chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Et toi Hermione ? Tu es devenue une belle jeune fille ! S'empressa de dire Mrs Weasley, en les étouffant chacun leur tour.

- Et tu ne dis même pas « bonjour » à ton propre fils… Se lamenta Ronald.

- Oh, excuse-moi mon chéri ! Lui dit-elle en lui posant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

**oOoOoOo**

Autour de Tom et Harry, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplaient. L'un avec amusement, tendresse et gourmandise, l'autre avec respect, amour, et bonheur. Ils se souriaient. Plus rien ne semblait exister. Et la voix de Tom retentit, faisant battre le cœur du jeune homme.

- Bonsoir Harry.

Un sourire et une étreinte lui répondirent. Son contact lui avait fait tant de bien… Le Lord avait du mal à l'avouer, mais c'était un fait.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>_  
><em>


	16. Le Cadeau

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>REVIEWS <span>Merci infiniment à **schaeffer**, **Ata-Chan**,** elo-didie**, **stormtrooper2**, **Xanara**, **Ekio Kimiko**, **titemb-bm**, **Emiiliya**, **AuroreD-92**, **Princesslytherin** (Héhé) et **HarryXTom**

**Félicitation à Ata-Chan qui m'a mis ma 200ième Review !**

Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes pour vos belles reviews ! Je vous n'aimes mes poulets !

* * *

><p>Oui oui oui, je sais, je suis en retard.<p>

Mais l'essentiel, c'est que le chapitre soit posté, non ?

Bon ok, plus d'un mois de retard, je sais, j'abuse.

En tous cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Et Dédicace à **Princesslytherin** qui a su bien me motiver ! (Câlinous)

Bonne Lecture encore une fois !

Bises,

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

><p><strong>16 – Le Cadeau<strong>

Tom était déjà arrivé. Il était là, présent. Apparemment, il était déjà arrivé il y a quelques minutes, et avait eu le temps de faire la rencontre de la famille Weasley. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à la famille. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait vaguement senti Mrs Weasley le serrer dans ses bras, et l'avait vu du coin de l'œil faire de même avec Hermione, puis avait entendu une plainte de Ron, mais seulement comme si c'était un son lointain. En effet, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être encore présent avec les autres… Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Tom. Cet homme qui avait capturé son cœur si facilement… Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pour Cho, il l'avait déjà vu à Poudlard évidemment, mais ce n'était qu'en quatrième année qu'il s'était aperçut de ses sentiments à son égard. Alors que pour Tom, dès la première fois où il l'avait vu, il avait senti qu'il allait se passer quelque chose avec lui…Et il s'était rendu compte que seulement en pensant à lui, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Et même si il avait eu des doutes au tout début, à présent il savait bien qu'il était amoureux. Après, il ne savait pas si Tom l'aimait aussi en retour, mais au moins il l'intéressait. Après tout, il l'avait embrassé… Et pas qu'une fois.

Ses yeux le fascinaient. D'un noir si profond et pourtant avec de légers reflets rougeâtre. Il était en train de les contempler. Comme toujours lorsqu'il le voyait. Il ne pouvait assurément pas s'en empêcher. Il l'aimait… Peut-être plus qu'il ne pouvait penser. Et, même si les moments passés ensemble n'étaient jamais très longs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu plus amoureux chaque jour qu'il passait à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'affoler à la moindre lettre qu'il recevait de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Tom était entré dans sa vie, et Harry ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Sa présence, son image, sa personnalité, étaient encrés en lui. Il l'aimait. Tout entier. Beau,… Magnifique même, Intelligent, Charmeur, Tendre… Que demander de plus ? La preuve qu'il l'aimait en retour peut-être… Mais pour le moment, le simple fait de se retrouver contre lui, ou de l'avoir tout simplement à ses côtés était suffisant pour Harry.

Le Guérisseur, esquissa un léger sourire et lui parla.

- Bonsoir Harry.

Sa voix lui avait fait chaud au cœur à ce moment-là. Même lorsqu'il se souvenait de ses paroles quand ils se voyaient, la voix de Tom faisait toujours le même effet à Harry. Elle le remplissait d'une sensation étrange, mais agréable. Le jeune Gryffondor était à court de mots. Il sourit à Tom et eut une irrésistible envie de se jeter dans ses bras… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était dans la Gare de King's Cross. En plein dans le Hall Principal. Même si il y avait des moldus qui ne connaissaient même pas son existence, il y avait aussi sans doute des sorciers qui venaient chercher leurs enfants qui étaient à Poudlard avec lui. Et il savait très bien que s'ils se faisaient voir, les rumeurs allaient tourner… Et même si il n'y avait pas de rumeurs… L'info d'un Harry Potter serrant dans ses bras un homme inconnu à la Gare de King's Cross ferait rapidement le tour de Poudlard, et sortirait même peut-être des murs de l'école. Non, il ne pouvait pas… Mais l'envie irrépressible de sentir le corps de Tom contre le sien, même le temps d'une seule seconde lui tiraillait le ventre.

« _Au diable tous les autres ! Je fais ce qui me plaît !_ » Se dit Harry, envoyant valser avec force ses craintes.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il effaça la distance qui le séparait de Tom et une fois qu'il se retrouva face à lui, il se blottit contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Après une seconde où Tom eu l'air d'hésiter, il referma lui aussi ses bras autour d'Harry pour une douce étreinte.

- Bonsoir Tom. Répondit-il doucement.

Il se détacha le plus lentement possible, et avec peine du Guérisseur, mais resta quand même tout près de lui.

- Alors ? Le voyage s'est bien déroulé ? Questionna Tom, avec un doux sourire.

- Oui, comme d'habitude. Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais la lettre qu'Hedwige m'a apportée m'a vraiment surpris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ta réponse aussi rapidement, et surtout de revoir si tôt ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

Harry se stoppa net après sa dernière phrase et senti ses joues chauffer doucement. Il venait dire à Tom qu'il était vraiment heureux de le voir… Il l'entendit rire, et sentit une main sur le dessus de sa tête lui ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux. Harry échappa à la gêne grâce à Mrs Weasley….

- Au fait Mr Montague ! Dit-elle en lui serrant le bras. Que diriez-vous de venir prendre le thé à la maison ?

Tom parût étonné, puis il dit.

- Je suis navré Mrs Weasley, mais je suis juste passé en coup de vent pour saluer Harry. J'ai une pile de travail à faire, et je préfère m'en débarrasser tout de suite pour pouvoir être tranquille ce week-end.

- Vous n'avez pas de vacances ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Les seuls jours de vacances qui m'ont été accordés, sont ceux que je passerais avec Harry.

- Oh… Comme c'est dommage…

- Si cela vous tient tant à cœur, lorsque l'occasion se présentera, ce sera avec plaisir… Dit Tom, en voyant l'air dépité de Mrs Weasley.

« _Elle se déçoit rapidement… Heureusement que Tom a arrangé la situation avec seulement quelques mots…_ » Se dit Harry.

- Parfait ! Dit Mrs Weasley avec un enthousiasme non feint. Alors que diriez-vous de prendre le thé en notre compagnie lorsque vous viendrez chercher Harry le trente ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir Mrs Weasley, dit-il avec son habituel ton suave.

- Oh, je vous en prie Tom, appelez-moi Molly ! Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« _Non, mais j'y crois pas… Elle lui fait du gringue ?_ » Se dit Harry à la fois consterné, et extrêmement amusé de voir Mrs Weasley draguer Tom. « _Ça me rappelle le temps où elle soupirait de bonheur lorsqu'elle voyait Lockhart… Misère…_ ».

Tom parut surpris, et un peu gêné.

- Très bien… Mrs…euh…Molly. Dit-il finalement.

Puis Tom, en se détournant le plus poliment possible de Mrs Weasley, se concentra sur Harry et lui parla.

- Harry, je dois malheureusement m'en aller, une montagne de travail m'attend. Je préfère tout terminer maintenant, comme cela, j'aurais tout le temps possible à t'accorder lorsque nous serons ensemble… Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre, la phrase aurait pu paraître anodine, mais Harry avait bien…. Même _très bien_ saisi le sous-entendu. Le jeune homme senti ses joues s'échauffer un peu, et eu un peu de mal à lui répondre sans que sa voix ne tremble.

- C'est dommage… Mais je comprends.

Au contraire de Tom, lui, avait eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, même si ceux-ci le fascinaient.

- Veuillez m'excusez, mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Dit Tom, cette fois-ci à l'intention de tout le monde.

- Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine Mr Montague, ce fut un plaisir, Dit Mr Weasley en lui serrant la main.

- Moi de même Mr Weasley. Lui répondit-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer une dernière fois, même si leur étreinte ne dura que cinq secondes tout au plus. Il regarda Tom une dernière fois dans les yeux, comme pour imprimer une énième fois les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire, et il sentit la main de celui-ci lui caresser les cheveux. Il le vit saluer d'un signe de tête l'ensemble des Weasley, puis Hermione.

- Miss Granger, dit-il.

- Mr Montague, salua-t-elle à son tour.

Tom regarda une dernière fois Harry, avant de s'éloigner.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord Noir le plus craint de tous les temps venait de tourner le dos à la famille de traitres, à la Sang-de-Bourbe et au garçon. Potter… Il allait être à lui… Déjà qu'il était bien enlisé dans ses filets, la suite allait être du gâteau… La semaine qui allait passer ne serait qu'un moment de vérifications. Même si il savait que tout serait parfait, il n'avait qu'à vérifier, encore et encore, que tout le sera. Il ne fallait pas qu'une seule erreur se produise pendant le laps de temps où Harry serait avec lui. La moindre petite chose, le moindre petit détail comptait. Il ne fallait pas que quoique ce soit rate.

« _Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelque chose rate… Après tout, c'est moi qui exécute mon propre plan…Et pas un de ces incapables qui me servent de fidèles et qui ont toujours raté ce que je leur demandais de faire._ » Se dit le Lord.

Au moment où il venait de sortir de la Gare, il entendit quelqu'un dire son nom derrière lui.

- Mr Montague ! Attendez !

Le Lord se retourna vers la source de la voix, et vit avec une surprise dissimulée, Ronald Weasley, dernier garçon de la famille de Traitres à leur sang se diriger vers lui à un rythme soutenu.

- Attendez… Dit-il une nouvelle fois, un peu essoufflé.

- Vous êtes ? Ronald c'est ça ? Demanda le Lord, d'une voix qui pouvait paraître amicale.

- Oui, c'est ça. Dit le rouquin, en ayant repris son souffle.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? Demanda le Lord.

- Oh… En fait… C'est que…

Le Lord souleva un sourcil. Le garçon qui avait semblé être assuré, commençait à balbutié. Le chef des Mangemorts pouvait d'ailleurs voir ses oreilles rougir.

- Oui ? L'encouragea Le Lord, qui n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- Je sais que beaucoup de personnes déjà vous l'ont dit mais…

Le Weasley se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et reprit.

- Je voulais vous remercier… personnellement… pour avoir sauvé Harry la dernière fois… à Pré-au-Lard… Vous savez… C'est mon meilleur ami… et… enfin…

- Je vous comprends Mr Weasley. Ne vous embarrassez pas. Dit Tom, en essayant d'être aimable.

Et vu le sourire du Weasley juste après, il avait réussi à l'être… Enfin, à le _paraître_.

- Bon… Et bien Mr Montague, nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Mr Weasley.

Les salutations terminées, il regarda le rouquin retourner vers sa famille qui était sortie de la Gare. Le Lord en profita pour couler un regard appréciateur à Harry, qui le remarquant, rougit et lui sourit discrètement. Il se détourna ensuite, et en dès qu'il fut à l'abri des regards, transplana vers le manoir Malefoy.

**oOoOoOo**

Samedi 21 Décembre. C'était la date d'aujourd'hui. Mais pour les jeunes recrues mangemorts, il n'y avait pas de week-end. Seul le dimanche était un jour de repos. Et encore… Quand les Mangemorts gradés décidaient d'entraîner les recrues, ils les entraînaient jusqu'à l'usure.

Dans une des nombreuses pièces du Manoir Malefoy, étaient assis une dizaine de jeunes recrues autour d'une longue table. La pièce en question avait été aménagée en une sorte de « réfectoire » où les nouvelles recrues prenaient leur repas. Dans une autre pièce un peu plus loin, se tenaient les repas des Mangemorts… qui avaient déjà un certain stade d'expérience. Et dans une autre pièce encore, se tenaient les Mangemorts les plus fidèles du Maître, comme les Lestrange, les Malefoy, Dolohov, Yaxley, et d'autres encore. Serys ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi on séparait les Mangemorts en différent niveaux, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser non plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers la même et unique personne.

Il était un peu plus de midi et demi, et le jeune Montague venait de finir son repas. Il salua alors ses camarades, qu'il devrait plutôt appeler collègues à présent, même si ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble, et sortit de leur réfectoire improvisé. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être improvisé, mais la nourriture était au moins aussi bonne qu'à Poudlard, même si plus raffinée. Après tout, ils étaient dans le Manoir Malefoy, une des plus grandes richesses du pays, pas dans une école, même si on parlait ici de Poudlard, et que cette même école avait dans ses cuisine, une bonne centaine d'elfes de maison à son service. Et vu la taille de l'école, ils n'étaient certainement pas inutiles.

Serys marcha un peu dans les couloirs, sans réel but au tout début, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa à son premier cours en compagnie de Rabastan Lestrange il n'y a pas si longtemps. Seulement quelques jours. Depuis mercredi. Aujourd'hui serait le cinquième jour d'entraînement en… sa compagnie. En « tête à tête » avait au départ pensé le nouveau Mangemort, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas correct, étant donné qu'ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner. Le jeune Montague soupira. Il avait vraiment envie de s'entraîner, bien entendu. Mais en compagnie de Rabastan, il avait vraiment envie de pratiquer autre chose que le lancer de sortilèges… Il soupira de nouveau.

- Que se passe-t-il pour que tous ses soupirs sortent de votre bouche Mr Montague ?

La voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Rabastan Lestrange. Serys se retourna vers lui, capuche rabaissée sur son visage, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se promenait dans le manoir.

- Je me demandais si j'allais un jour pouvoir devenir un aussi bon Mangemort que vous, dit Serys, en étant à la fois sincère, et à la fois ironique. Ironie, qui perça dans sa voix.

- Mais je suis certain que ça arrivera, vous avez des prédispositions et des talents non négligeables. Répondit Rabastan, qui étrangement était à l'aise en la compagnie du jeune Mangemort.

- Et vous n'avez pas encore vu tous mes talents Mr Lestrange. Dit Serys, en riant légèrement.

« _Je me demande si il a perçu le sous-entendu… Après tout, si je ne commence pas dès maintenant à lui faire des avances, je n'obtiendrais jamais ce que je veux…Soit, lui sur moi dans un lit…_ ». Se dit Serys.

- Oh ? Et bien je ne demande qu'à voir… Dit Rabastan, d'un ton coulant.

Légèrement surpris par la réponse explicite du fait qu'il avait très bien saisi le sous-entendu de son interlocuteur, Serys se contenta de sourire en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place. Il savait que le cadet des Lestrange aimait ça… Ô oui il le savait. Il l'avait vu le regarder quelques fois lorsqu'il effectuait ce geste.

- Et si nous allions nous entraîner, Professeur ? Dit Serys, d'un air léger.

- Professeur, hein ? Dit le Lestrange, sur le même ton, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui.

Le jeune homme eut un rire cristallin et commença son chemin vers leur salle d'entraînement. Il entendit que son « professeur » le suivait grâce au son de ses chaussures sur le sol en pierres lisses. Il repensa au ton que son amour secret venait d'employé. Lui qui était si stricte et renfermé d'habitude, semblait être d'humeur plus légère lorsqu'il était en compagnie du jeune homme.

**oOoOoOo**

Rabastan Lestrange suivait son jeune « élève » à travers les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy et il bénit et maudit en même temps les larges robes de Mangemort. Il les bénissait car celle qu'il portait en ce moment l'aidait grandement à cacher son érection grandissante, et il les maudissait car celle que portait le jeune Montague cachait son postérieur, et à cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas l'admirer comme il le voulait. Monde cruel…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son élève, comme il avait eu l'habitude de l'appeler depuis leur première « leçon » d'entraînement entre eux deux. Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie pendant les heures où ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans cette Salle d'Entraînement : le plaquer contre un mur, lui arracher ses vêtements, et le prendre violemment, l'obligeant à le supplier pour en avoir plus. Rien que cette pensée le fit frissonner. Heureusement que son élève était dos à lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir en ce moment. Surtout son visage, qui malgré son self control légendaire devait avoir une expression sadique.

Pour un autre Mangemort, ou du moins, une autre jeune recrue, il ne se serait pas posé de question et se serait arrangé pour isoler le jeune homme en question, lui aurait fait un rentre dedans outrageux, et l'aurait baiser dans une salle vide. Mais là, ce n'était pas juste pour de la « baise », comme aurait dit son frère. Il voulait Serys. Et pas un autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le jeune Montague lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil, et depuis, il nourrissait une sorte d'obsession pour le jeune homme. Il était également très possessif à son égard, et était assez content du fait qu'il ne reste pas trop avec les autres nouvelles recrues. C'était en partie à cause de sa possessivité qu'il voulait qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible avec lui lors des entraînements. En plus, ce gamin gagnait très rapidement en expérience et était vraiment doué. Rabastan était assez fier de Serys. Et de lui-même, en même temps, car il ne se pensait pas aussi bon professeur, ni aussi pédagogue.

Ils marchaient toujours et Rabastan repensa au sous-entendu plus que flagrant que son élève avait glissé dans une phrase. « Et vous n'avez pas encore vu tous mes talents Mr Lestrange… ». Cette phrase tournait en rond dans sa tête et lui amenait une chaleur dans le creux des reins.

« _Si tu savais comme je crève d'envie de découvrir tes talents cachés Serys…_ ». Pensa Rabastan en retenant un grognement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur Salle d'entraînement, enfin. Le cadet des Lestrange l'ouvrit d'un geste de la main, et ils entrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière eux. L'entraînement pouvait commencer.

**oOoOoOo**

Les premiers jours chez les Weasley s'étaient très bien passés, comme à chaque fois où Harry se rendaient chez eux. Nous étions le 24 Décembre 1996 et il était 23h46. Le repas avait été excellent. Molly s'était dépassée, un peu plus chaque année. Surtout que cette année, tous les Weasley étaient présents, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas durant les années précédentes. Charlie était rentré de Roumanie, et Bill, en mission pour Gringotts là-bas, était rentré avec lui en Grande-Bretagne. Ça avait été une sacrée fête. Les jumeaux avaient inventés de nouveaux gadgets à vendre dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes « _Weasley, farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux_ » du chemin de Traverse.

Harry était fatigué. La soirée avait été riche en émotions. Il s'était allongé sur le matelas à côté du lit de Ron et avait fermé les yeux, sentant doucement mais sûrement le sommeil l'emporté vers un monde merveilleux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le « bip, bip » de sa montre qui annonçait qu'il était minuit à présent. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ladite montre. Aujourd'hui nous étions le 25 Décembre 1996, et dans cinq jours il serait chez Tom. Pas qu'il soit pressé de partir de chez les Weasley qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une véritable famille, mais… le simple fait de penser au visage de Tom le fit soupirer de plaisir.

Au moment où il voulut fermer les yeux, il entendit un bruit. Ce bruit, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était le bruit du bec du hibou de Tom qui tapait contre le carreau. Harry se redressa d'un coup et regarda par la fenêtre. Il était là. Ce hibou. Il souleva les couvertures et sortit du lit improvisé. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer le hibou, et referma vite le carreau, de peur que le froid ne réveille Ron… Même si pas grand-chose ne pouvait réveiller son meilleur ami, à part les cris de sa mère… Harry se reconcentra sur le hibou qui avait posé son paquet sur son lit, et qui s'était lui-même posé sur la table de chevet de Ron, le fixant avec ses grands yeux, brillants dans le noir. Puis l'esprit d'Harry fit tilt.

« _Le hibou… il n'a pas ramené une lettre… il a ramené un paquet !_ » Se dit Harry, fou de joie. « _Tom a pensé à moi !_ ».

Harry s'approcha de son matelas et s'assit dessus. Il prit le paquet, qui était soigneusement emballé, dans ses mains et souleva. Il n'était pas très lourd. Il ouvrit le papier, sans faire le moins de bruit possible et en sortit le contenu. C'était… un livre. Un livre qui avait une couverture en cuir vert foncé.

« _Un livre ?_ ».

En sortant le livre du paquet, il vit une lettre déposée dans le fond. Il la prit entre ses mains et l'ouvrit.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël. Si tout s'est passé comme prévu, tu as dû recevoir ce paquet à minuit, d'ailleurs je m'excuse si mon hibou t'a réveillé. _

_Tu dois peut-être te demander pourquoi je t'ai offert un livre pour ton Noël, non ? Eh bien, en réalité, ce n'est pas un livre. Mais un journal. Un journal Magique. J'en ai un semblable avec moi. Et il nous permettra de communiquer, sans utiliser de lettre et de hibou. Lorsque tu écriras quelque chose dans ton journal je le verrais et inversement. _

_C'était cet objet que j'étais venu faire réparer chez Derviche et Bang la dernière fois. Le canal de communication entre les deux journaux était endommagé. Mais j'ai vérifié, ils ont bien fait leur travail. _

_Même si il est tard, tu peux me parler. _

_Dès que tu l'auras reçu, et que tu auras lu ceci, préviens-moi en l'utilisant. _

_Tu me manques,_

_Tom._

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord attendait patiemment dans sa chambre, assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Sadique, machiavélique. Tout était parfait. Il aurait trouvé ça étrange, si ça n'avait pas été lui qui avait tout fait lui-même. Rien ne l'étonnait plus chez ce garçon. Chez Harry… Enfin, si. Peut-être une seule chose. Son étonnante naïveté. Le Lord rit sous cape. L'ironie de la situation était tellement palpable. L'homme qui avait détruit sa famille et qui l'avait enchaîné a une prophétie, et qui était de surcroît le Mage Noir le plus craint et le plus puissant de tous les temps, était l'homme dont il était amoureux. Amoureux. C'était risible. L'Amour dans ce monde était la chose la plus inutile. Seul le pouvoir comptait.

« _Si tu savais Harry tout ce que je compte te faire lorsque tu viendras… Si tu savais…_ ». Se dit Voldemort.

Le Lord ricana. Il regarda le journal ouvert sur son bureau. Il avait envoyé son « jumeau » à Harry en guise de cadeau de Noël. Il était sûr que l'idée lui plairait. Et puis, c'était une précaution en plus contre cette Hermione Granger. Au moins elle ne le contrôlerait pas lorsqu'il recevra des messages de lui quand il retournera à Poudlard. Il pourrait lui parler en toute tranquillité. Mais il devait faire attention à respecter « ses horaires de travail » bien entendu. Au pire, il ferait comme si il ne pouvait pas attendre de lui parler le soir et avait emmené le journal à son bureau. Ca, c'était un beau mensonge bien entendu. Le Lord pouvait attendre, mais pas Harry. Et ça, il le savait.

Un mouvement sur le bureau attira son attention. Une écriture était apparue sur une des pages vierges du journal. Le Lord se rapprocha de son bureau et pencha la tête en avant pour lire ce qui venait d'apparaître.

« Bonsoir Tom, et Joyeux Noël. J'ai reçu ton cadeau il y a quelques minutes. C'est vraiment ingénieux… Et il me plaît beaucoup. Merci. ».

Le Lord eut un sourire en coin. Il prit une plume dans son tiroir et son pot d'encre verte habituel. Il trempa la plume à l'intérieur et écrivit.

« Bonsoir Harry et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Je suis heureux que mon cadeau te plaise. Je le trouvais plus pratique pour communiquer avec toi, la réponse de l'autre parvenant plus rapidement_._ ».

Le message qu'il venait d'écrire s'effaça lentement, et il savait qu'à ce moment-là, Harry était en train de le lire, sinon le message serait resté là où il l'avait écrit. Le Lord attendit quelques instants, et un autre message apparut.

_« _Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, et puis ton hibou pourra se reposer comme ça. Il a fait beaucoup de kilomètres. ».

Le Lord ricana. Le Saint Potter se souciait même du sort des volatiles. Il ne pouvait que gagner la guerre contre lui.

« C'est vrai. Alors, comment se passe tes vacances chez ton ami ? Tu as eu d'autres cadeaux ? ».

Tom Montague soupira. C'était désespérant de voir qu'il était obligé de faire semblant de s'intéresser à la vie du Survivant pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Mais tout ça était nécessaire. Et puis il fallait avouer que de voir le Survivant rougir à chacun de ses regards, et bafouiller à chacun de ses compliments le faisait jubiler. « _S'il savait… »._

« Mes vacances se passent très bien, merci Tom. Tous les Weasley sont présents. Du coup nous sommes dix au Terrier, mais c'est très convivial. Eh bien, Percy m'a offert un exemplaire de la loi des Sorciers, Fred et George des choses étranges tout droit sorties de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, Charlie un livre sur les dragons, Bill une veste très confortable, Mr Weasley une prise électrique (il adore les moldus), Ronald un livre sur le Quidditch et Ginny une boîte de chocolats. Quand à Mrs Weasley, elle m'a offert un de ses traditionnels pull tricotés main. Et toi, comment s'est passé ton Noël ? ».

Tout ça ? C'est vrai que ça changeait de l'habituel mouchoir ou cure-dent offert par son oncle et sa tante. Mais c'était un peu de sa faute en même temps. Et il en était très fier. Gâcher la vie d'autrui… Il adorait.

« Noël est un jour comme les autres pour moi. Je le passe toujours seul. Même lorsque mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin habitaient encore en Grande Bretagne. D'ailleurs, ils venaient toujours à l'improviste m'apporter quelque chose, mais ils ne restaient jamais plus d'une heure ou deux. La démonstration de sentiments, ce n'était pas vraiment leur tasse de thé. ».

Ce qu'il venait d'écrire à Harry n'était pas totalement faux. Depuis qu'il était petit, à l'orphelinat, il ne passait jamais Noël avec personne. Souvent le personnel de l'orphelinat essayait de le traîner hors de son dortoir mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Tom Marvolo Riddle leur faisait définitivement trop peur. Ce petit garçon mince, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aux reflets rougeâtres. Ce petit garçon qui faisait peur à tout le monde. Ce petit garçon très intelligent et qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Ce petit garçon qui était hautain avec tous ceux qu'il croisait, autant ceux de son âge que les enfants plus grands. Même avec les adultes il était ainsi. Même avec les couples qui venaient adopter des enfants. Il refusait de passer sa vie avec des personnes inutiles et mièvres. Parce qu'il valait mieux que ça. Mieux que tout ça. Parce qu'il était spécial, et ça, il l'avait toujours su. Et tout ça avait été confirmé avec l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore.

Même lorsqu'il était à Poudlard… sa Maison. Même lorsqu'il était là-bas, il venait manger dans la Grande Salle le soir de Noël comme si c'était un soir normal, et ne venait pas au bal de Noël. Il restait dans sa chambre, s'instruisant, encore et encore. De plus en plus. Il n'y avait pas de limites au savoir. Et s'il voulait pouvoir vivre à tout jamais, il fallait qu'il connaisse tout sur tout. Par cœur, sur le bout des doigts, jusqu'au plus petit détail. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour aller danser avec des dindes qui glousseraient sur son passage. Non, définitivement pas le temps. Le Temps. Son plus grand ennemi. Une vie trop courte pour pouvoir accomplir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Un autre message apparut.

« Oh, je suis désolé Tom, je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su, nous aurions peut-être pu nous voir plus tôt, pour ne pas que tu te retrouves seul… ».

Le Lord eut un sourire. Son visage n'était éclairé que par une simple bougie, posée à l'angle de son bureau. Si Nagini, allongée non loin de là, n'avait pas été habituée à la déchéance physique de son Maître, et à son apparence cadavérique, elle aurait pu dire qu'il faisait peur à cet instant. L'éclat rouge dans ses yeux brillait encore plus intensément qu'à l'ordinaire. La folie était imprimée sur son visage. _« Pourquoi ai-je perdu autant de temps ? C'est si simple ! »_. Se dit-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Le simple fait de te parler en ce moment fait de ce jour un très beau Noël… Je suis tellement pressé de te revoir... ».

Voldemort renversa sa tête en arrière un instant. Oui, il était pressé de revoir Harry, mais peut-être pas pour les raisons que le garçon s'imaginait. Il voulait presser son corps contre le sien. Le faire sien. Le faire tomber encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Profiter de lui et de sa naïveté. Lui montrer qu'il peut lui faire confiance, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Et enfin, pour plus tard, sa partie préférée. Le détruire.

Harry mis plus de temps à lui répondre cette fois-ci. « _Sans doute l'émotion…._ » Se dit le Lord, ironique.

« Oh Tom… Moi aussi je suis pressé. Je suis vraiment bien là où je suis, mais il y a quelque chose qui manque. Ta présence à côté de moi. Malheureusement, je dois dormir, j'entends Ron qui commence à se réveiller, et s'il découvre que c'est à cause de la bougie que j'ai allumé, je vais en entendre parler pendant des semaines. Tu me manques, à bientôt Tom. Et encore Joyeux Noël. ».

« Toi aussi tu me manques, à bientôt. Dors bien. ».

Le Lord referma le journal sur son bureau et se leva.

Il marcha en direction de la porte de sa chambre, passant devant Nagini, qui était enroulée sur elle-même, les yeux fermés. Il mit sa capuche en place et sortit dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy. Il marcha. Lentement. Même à l'intérieur du Manoir, il faisait froid. Sans doute à cause des murs de pierres grises qui gardaient mal la chaleur. Il descendit plusieurs escaliers. Il passa devant la porte du salon principale. Ici, la famille Malefoy était présente, en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts. L'ambiance y était plus agréable que d'habitude. Un illuminé tel que Dumbledore aurait dit que c'était la « Magie de Noël ». Ridicule.

Il voulut descendre dans les sous-sols du manoir, mais au moment où il voulut prendre les escaliers, il entendit un bruit sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'une porte était entre-ouverte. Il s'approche et la poussa un peu pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, et qu'est-ce qui avait produit le bruit. Il eut un sourire sarcastique lorsqu'il vit la scène à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte, sans aucun bruit, et lança un sortilège de silence à l'intérieur.

Après tout… Ce serait dommage de déranger ce cher Rabastan.

Il descendit les marches et entra dans une des cellules où étaient enfermés les prisonniers. Soit c'étaient des moldus, soit des résistants. Il entra dans l'une des cellules de la première catégorie. La grille grinça. Il vit une masse sombre dans un coin de la pièce bouger. Un sursaut peut-être ? Il ferma la grille derrière lui, et lança un sortilège de silence dans la « pièce », de sorte que seulement la personne qui était enfermée ici et lui-même puissent savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Qui… qui… qui est là ? Pleurnicha un jeune homme.

Le Lord s'avança plus vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres de lui environ, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait retrouvé son apparence cadavérique. Il retira alors sa capuche et entendit la crainte sortir de la bouche du prisonnier par un léger couinement. Le Lord se mit à la hauteur du prisonnier en se mettant à genoux, et le regarda sans laisser transparaître un seul sentiment sur son visage.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort. Et c'est moi qui t'es fait enfermer ici. Dit-il d'une voix froide, mais caressante.

- Je… je…n'ai…jamais entendu…parler… de vous… Pourquoi est-ce… que je suis… ici ? Bafouilla le jeune homme, tétanisé.

- Tu es ici parce que je l'ai décidé. Et tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi, parce que tu es un Moldu. Un être sans pouvoir magique. Expliqua-t-il, toujours sans montrer ses émotions.

- Quoi ? Dit le prisonnier, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Vous êtes fou… La... La Magie, n'existe pas !

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Dit le Lord. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Lord lui lança un puissant Doloris qui fit hurler le prisonnier de douleur.

- Ton nom, et ton âge. Dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Da…Da…Daniel B…Blackboat… J'ai…Dix-sept ans…Répondit-il, encore tremblant de douleur.

- Je vois. _Lumos Maxima_…

Une boule de lumière jaillit du bout de la baguette du Lord et s'éleva dans les airs. Un sourire du Lord fit couiner le jeune Blackboat.

- Pour une fois que mes fidèles ont bien fait leur travail… Dit –il.

Le visage du jeune homme affichait une totale incompréhension. Mais ça, le Lord s'en fichait. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son visage justement. Il avait un visage fin. Les cheveux noirs, bouclés. Et des yeux verts. C'était le jeune homme qui ressemblait le plus à Harry qu'il avait pu trouver. Sauf que son nez était différent, sa bouche était plus fine, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et pas en bataille, et ses yeux n'étaient pas de la couleur de l'émeraude, mais d'un vert d'eau étrange. Et surtout, il était Moldu.

D'un coup de baguette, il le mit nu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Essaya de dire Daniel.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Le Lord lui avait lancé un puissant Doloris. Lorsque le sortilège de douleur s'arrêta, il invoqua des chaînes qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles et qui lui écartèrent les jambes.

- Vois-tu Daniel Blackboat… Ici, je suis le plus grand Mage Noir que le Monde Sorcier est vu.

Il vit le jeune homme sursauter.

- Et mon ennemi est un gamin qui a un an de moins que toi. Mais qui te ressemble étrangement. Enfin, physiquement parlant.

Le Lord prit le cou du jeune homme dans sa main, semblable à une araignée blafarde et serra légèrement. Daniel suffoqua. Le Lord relâcha sa prise.

- Il y a une prophétie qui nous lie… « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Récita le Lord. Si tu savais comme je le hais !

Il frappa Blackboat au visage, et son nez saigna.

- Pourquoi vous me faites ça ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Cria-t-il.

- La ferme !

Il le frappa de nouveau, encore et encore.

- Tu es un sale moldu et tu lui ressembles. C'est une raison amplement suffisante.

Le Lord le prit par les hanches, puis écarta les plis de sa propre robe. Il enfonça son membre dressé à l'intérieur de Daniel, qui hurla de douleur. Il fit des allées et venues violentes, qui déchirèrent le jeune homme de l'intérieur.

- Si tu savais comme je te hais Harry… Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort se libéra dans le corps désormais souillé de Daniel Blackboat. Il se releva, remettant sa robe de sorcier en place et défit les liens du moldu. Il le rhabilla d'un sort et l'écouta pleurer.

- _Nox_… Dit-il, et la lumière s'éteignit.

Il s'approcha de nouveau du jeune homme.

- Ne crois pas que ce sera la seule fois… où je viendrais te rendre visite.

Il attrapa violemment Daniel par les cheveux et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Tellement violemment qu'il sentit le goût du sang du moldu mélanger à celui de ses larmes. Il viola sa bouche comme il avait violé son corps et le jeta par terre. Le Lord cracha le sang souillé qu'il avait dans la bouche et s'en alla.

En marchant dans les couloirs, le Lord repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la première fois où il avait été Tom Montague et où il avait rencontré Harry aux _Trois Balais_. Tant de choses en si peu de temps… Et tout allait bientôt se terminer. Bientôt Harry serait à lui, jusqu'à la mort.

Merlin qu'il le haïssait.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avo<strong>**ir lue ! Review ?**_  
><em>


	17. Bienvenue au Rosier

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p>Reviews :<br>Tout d'abord je souhaiterais remercier mes 14 reviewers qui m'ont posté une review sur le chapitre précédent :** stormtrooper2**,** Princesslytherin**, **elo-didie,** **Emiiliya**, **schaeffer**, **fuhatsu,** **Ekio Kimiko**, **AuroreD-92**, **Xanara**, **titemb-bm**, **adenoide**, **ladymalfoy-94**,** mia** et **xxxloveItasasu**.

Merci infiniment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note IMPORTANTE de l'auteur<span>**

****Mes poulets,

Aujourd'hui est une date importante. C'est pour cela que je voulais poster ce dix-septième chapitre spécialement aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an : UN AN, que j'ai commencé à poster "Moi et Moi Seul !" fiction que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre, et dont je suis très fière.

Je voudrais tous vous remercier encore une fois, vous, lectrices et lecteurs de m'avoir suivie jusque là.

Merci encore,

Et Bonne Lecture.

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

><p><strong>17 – Bienvenue au Rosier<strong>

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 24 Décembre. Il était presque minuit. Serys Montague se promenait dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy. Il avait assisté à la fête dans le salon principal du Manoir, en compagnie de leur propriétaire et des autres Mangemorts juste avant. La nourriture avait été exquise, et l'ambiance avait été bien plus détendue que celle des autres jours. En fait, ça avait été une fête agréable. Pas aussi joyeuse que les fêtes de Noël à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ça. Et surtout… Les Mangemorts de haut rang s'étaient mélangés aux autres Mangemorts de plus bas rang, et aux nouvelles recrues. Il avait donc mangé en compagnie de son oncle avec Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Mr Malefoy était également présent, avec sa femme et son fils. Draco s'était installé à côté de lui, et ils avaient eu l'occasion de se parler. Car même si Serys avait élu domicile ici, dans le manoir de son ancien camarade de classe, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Soit parce que le blond était en train d'étudier, soit parce qu'il était lui-même en entraînement, soit parce que Draco était complètement ailleurs moralement, même si il était là physiquement. Apparemment, le Lord lui avait confié une mission, mais il ne lui en avait pas dit plus.

Serys venait à peine de sortir du Grand Salon et entendait encore les rires des personnes encore présentes. En tous les cas, il était sûr que Mr Malefoy ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes-là. Il avait gardé un air renfrogné durant tout le repas et le reste de la soirée. Mrs Malefoy, quant à elle, essayait de paraître aimable, mais ne semblait pas apprécier la venue de tant de personnes, pour la plupart inconnus, chez elle. Pourtant, le couple Malefoy s'était très bien débrouiller avec les « invités » et avait été très aimable en toute circonstance. Le seul écart de conduite avait été lorsque Fenrir Greyback, le chef des loups-garous avait fait un rentre dedans outrageux au fils Malefoy. Narcissa Malefoy lui avait hurlé dessus et avait sorti sa baguette. Heureusement, l'oncle de Serys, Antonin Dolohov, avait réussi à calmer le jeu et était partit mettre les points sur les « i » avec Fenrir. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulée comme elle avait commencée par la suite.

Le son de ses pas résonnait entre les murs du Manoir. Comme la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts se trouvaient dans le Grand Salon, le reste du Manoir paraissait bien vide. D'ailleurs, le jeune Montague n'avait encore croisé personne. Il repensa à la soirée… Lord Voldemort, leur chef, n'avait même pas été présent. Il était resté enfermé dans ses appartements durant toute la soirée, et il était de plus en plus rare de le croiser dans les couloirs ces derniers jours. Plusieurs rumeurs couraient. Certaines disaient qu'il était malade. D'autres disaient qu'il était fatigué. D'autres encore qu'il était en train d'élaborer un nouveau plan. Et certaines même, qu'il n'était pas dans le Manoir et qu'il sortait tout la journée durant, et ne rentrait que tard dans la nuit. Parfois même l'inverse. En bref, personne ne savait ce que faisait leur Lord de ses journées. Bellatrix Lestrange était celle qui s'en inquiétait le plus. Elle, dévouée depuis toujours à son Maître. Les Lestrange… Depuis toujours et pour toujours dévoués à leur Maître.

Le jeune Mangemort s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'un des longs corridors qu'il était en train de parcourir. Il s'était arrêté devant l'une des grandes fenêtres qui faisaient plusieurs mètres de long pour certaines. Il regardait à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas encore neigé. C'était assez triste pour un réveillon de Noël. Il entendit une horloge résonner au loin. Il était minuit. Le premier coup avait retentit. Le deuxième suivit. Serys continuait son chemin. Il tourna à droite puis à gauche. Le troisième coup retentit. Il monta un escalier. Le quatrième coup retentit. Il traversa tout un étage. Le cinquième coup retentit, suivit du sixième, du septième et du huitième. Il descendit tout un dédale de marche et arriva de nouveau au rez-de-chaussée. Le neuvième coup retentit. Il passa de nouveau devant le Grand Salon. Le dixième coup retentit. Il continua de marcher le long du couloir mal éclairé. Le onzième coup retentit. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Le douzième coup retentit. Une voix familière derrière lui.

- Joyeux Noël Serys.

**oOoOoOo**

Rabastan Lestrange était tranquillement assis en compagnie de son frère sur un des divans du Grand Salon. Ils sirotaient ensemble un fond de Whisky Pur Feu, et parlaient un peu de tout et de rien. En essayant de laisser « le travail » de côté, mais ce n'était pas évident. Après tout, leur passion commune était centrée sur les Mangemorts et sur les projets de leur Lord, qu'ils suivaient à 300 %. Tout ça, la Magie Noire, les Sang-Pur, c'était leur vie. La totalité de leur vie. D'ailleurs, c'était cette passion qui avait rapprochés Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Celle-ci venait de quitter Poudlard et s'était empressée de les trouvés, tous les deux, dans un pub de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils l'avaient ensuite présentée à leur Lord. Elle avait été acceptée dans les rangs mangemorts. Quelques mois plus tard, Rodolphus et Bellatrix se mariaient. Le charme de Rodolphus n'y était pas pour rien, et il n'avait jamais trompé sa femme. Idem du côté de Bellatrix. Cependant, même si il n'y avait pas de jalousie, Rodolphus était parfois malheureux, et mélancolique de voir l'admiration maladive que sa femme portait à leur Maître. Il n'arrivait plus à voir l'amour que lui portait cette femme. Parce qu'ils le savaient tous deux, Bellatrix aimait toujours Rodolphus. Mais en ces dernières années, elle ne lui avait presque pas montré. Trop occupée à faire regagner de la notoriété de son Maître. Et Rodolphus en avait fait de même, souhaitant de tout son cœur revoir son Maître à la tête du monde Sorcier. Rabastan les y avait d'ailleurs aidés.

- Au fait Rabastan, dit Rodolphus.

- Oui ? Répondit le cadet.

Il vit son frère se rapprocher de lui, un sourire mutin coller sur les lèvres.

- Comment ça avance avec ton petit élève ? Demanda l'aîné.

Le visage, impassible, de Rabastan eut un soubresaut de sourire.

- Ca avance. Dit-il simplement.

Il vit son frère faire la moue.

- Oh, allez Raby, pourquoi tu ne dis rien à ton frère bien-aimé ? Dit Rodolphus.

- Pour la énième fois Rodolphus, je hais ce surnom ridicule. Et qui te dis que je t'aime, hein ? Répondit-il.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Dit l'aîné, dans un murmure, un sourire doux sur le visage.

Rabastan connaissait très bien les sentiments de son frère. Il savait bien que son aîné était inquiet. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était inquiet. C'est tout. Il était sûr que leur Maître allait gagner la guerre et qu'il allait battre le jeune Potter. Et ce n'était pas seulement une foi aveugle. Ils avaient vu leur Maître à l'œuvre… Et il était vraiment flippant. Et surtout, très puissant. Il les avait entraînés dans sa folie destructrice et dévastatrice. Sa douce folie. Ils étaient sûrs que Lord Voldemort, le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps allait remporter la guerre. Ils en étaient sûrs et certains. Cependant, il y avait une chose inquiétante. La chose inquiétante était que même si le résultat de la guerre était connu d'avance, les résultats des batailles, eux, ne l'étaient pas. Et Rodolphus, même si il savait son frère extrêmement fort, avait peur qu'il périsse dans une de ces batailles. Une erreur. Une inattention. Un sortilège dévié. Et c'en était fini. Fini pour de bon.

C'était pour cela qu'à ce moment-là, Rabastan rendit son sourire à son frère.

- Et donc ? Tu vas finir par me répondre oui ou non ? Demanda Rodolphus, en essayant vainement de faire un air de chien battu.

« _Si ses recrues le voyaient…_ ». Pensa Rabastan.

- Non. Dit sèchement Rabastan.

- Allez petit frère !

- Vu ton comportement, on pourrait se demander qui est le petit frère de qui… Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir trop bu ?

- Mais non ! Mais non ! Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas le jeune Montague qui vient de passer devant la porte ?

Rabastan tourna la tête et vit en effet le jeune homme passer devant le Grand Salon.

- Excuse-moi Rodolphus, mais j'ai à faire. Dit sobrement Rabastan en posant son verre, qui contenait encore un fond de whisky, sur la table basse.

- Mais je t'en prie, va à la chasse mon cher frère ! Dit Rodolphus en voyant son frère se lever.

Le « chasseur » se retourna, sourit à son frère et sortit du Grand Salon. En chemin il croisa Bellatrix qui papotait avec sa sœur et son mari, et ce dernier semblait passablement agacé par l'excentricité de sa belle-sœur.

- Bella.

À l'appel de son nom, Bellatrix se tourna vers son beau-frère.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Rabas' ?

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces diminutifs stupides ?_ » Se demanda-t-il.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas aller apporter de l'attention à ton époux ? Il commence à piquer du nez dans son verre de whisky, qui semble se remplir tout seul.

Elle soupira d'agacement.

- Cet homme ne peut-il pas s'occuper de lui-même ? Cissy, je vais m'occuper de Rodolphus. Il faut savoir les tenir, les hommes.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux, signe de provocation, et de total mépris de sa part. Mais malgré l'agacement qu'elle avait affiché, il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle s'était assise près de son mari et qu'elle lui avait parlé d'une façon tout à fait normale, et amicale. Malgré son dérangement mental flagrant, elle était attentionnée lorsqu'il le fallait. Et pas seulement auprès de son mari. Mais également auprès de sa petite sœur, Narcissa, qui était continuellement agacée par son mari en ce moment. Il avait peur de perdre son poste au Ministère en plus d'avoir perdu la confiance de Lord Voldemort et se désintéressait d'elle et également de son fils, qui pourtant, exécutait une mission des plus dangereuses dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. En gros, Lucius Malefoy était vraiment devenu pathétique. Enfin…Encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant. Ce que Rabastan avait toujours cru impossible.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il vit que Serys n'y était plus. Il marcha donc en direction d'un des escaliers et le chercha. Pendant de longues minutes il marcha, mais sans succès. Puis, au loin, il entendit le bruit d'une horloge qui sonnait. Minuit. Ca y'était. C'était Noël. Il marcha encore et encore. Le bruit de ses pas accompagnait les coups de l'horloge. Pour s'occuper l'esprit il les compta. Cinq, six, sept. Il s'aperçut qu'il était retourné dans le couloir qu'il avait emprunté au début. Huit coups. Il vit Serys tourner dans le couloir principal un peu plus loin. Il marcha un peu plus vite, pour le rattraper. Neuf coups. Ils passèrent devant le Grand Salon. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il vit Bellatrix affalée sur Rodolphus. Ils riaient. Bella avait dû boire un petit coup pour rire à gorge déployée contre son mari. Rabastan sourit, et essaya de nouveau de rattraper son élève. Le dixième coup retentit. Il se rapprochait de la jeune recrue. Le onzième coup sonna, plus que quelques mètres… Le douzième et dernier coup retentit et il vit que Serys s'était arrêté. Il en profita pour lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Joyeux Noël Serys.

Il vit le jeune homme se retourner vers lui. Il croisa ses yeux d'un bleu foncé, et vit ses cheveux d'un blond cendré voleter. Il avait un air légèrement choqué sur le visage.

- C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom…

C'était donc ça…

- C'est Noël, non ? Dit simplement Rabastan.

- Noël, n'est-ce pas…

Rabastan regarda Serys, qui se mordillait la lèvre, l'air indécis.

- Alors j'ai un cadeau pour vous. Dit le jeune homme, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Rabastan sentit les bras du jeune homme passer derrière sa nuque et il vit son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il se passa seulement lorsqu'il sentit la texture des lèvres de Serys sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, un peu tremblant, mais appuyé. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il entendit Serys murmurer.

- Joyeux Noël… Rabastan.

**oOoOoOo**

Serys Montague n'en revenait pas lui-même de ce qu'il venait de faire. Evidemment, il avait déjà pensé à faire du rentre-dedans à son professeur, et il avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé à lui en faire durant leurs dernières séances d'entraînements. Cependant, il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir avoir assez d'audace pour faire…_ça_. D'accord, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le cadet des Lestrange, son cœur battait la chamade. D'accord il était chaud comme la braise vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et d'accord il n'était qu'un petit allumeur lorsqu'il s'agissait de vouloir mettre quelqu'un dans son lit… Mais là, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Et à dire vrai, il appréhendait un peu sa réaction. Et si il n'appréciait pas et qu'il l'envoyait paître ? Et s'il choisissait son honneur et le punissait en lui envoyant un Doloris… ou pire. En l'envoyant chez leur Maître ?

Après avoir détaché ses lèvres de celles de son « professeur particulier », il avait précipitamment enlevé ses bras de derrière sa nuque. Avec un nœud dans l'estomac, il releva les yeux, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissés, vers le cadet des Lestrange. Le regard de Rabastan était indescriptible pour lui à ce moment-là. Il avait le visage complètement fermé, ses yeux verts tellement foncés qu'ils paraissaient noirs, fixés sur lui. Serys eut d'un seul coup le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi stressé et autant fasciné à la fois. Merlin, qu'il le désirait. Puis le visage de Rabastan changea d'expression. Un fin sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres. Mais, un sourire étrange.

- Merci. C'est un beau cadeau.

Suite à ces mots, le jeune homme sentit ses joues rougir. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis un moment.

- Suis-moi.

La demande de Rabastan l'avait légèrement surpris. Enfin... l'ordre plutôt. C'est donc sans connaissance de cause qu'il le suivit à travers quelques couloirs. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua qu'il connaissait ce chemin. C'était celui qui menait aux sous-sols, et ces sous-sols étaient en importante partie occupée par les cachots. La peur le prit au ventre tout à coup. Et si finalement ses craintes s'étaient avérées être réelles ? Et si Rabastan allait vraiment le punir pour son geste malgré ses paroles ? Il vit un peu plus loin les marches qui descendaient vers les sous-sols, apparaître. Cependant, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, à quelques mètres desdites marches, Rabastan s'arrêta et il faillit le percuter. Le Mangemort confirmé se retourna vers lui et sans le quitter des yeux, ouvrit d'une seule main une porte qui se trouvait à côté. Serys ne l'avait même pas remarquée…

- Entre.

Le jeune homme ne posa pas de questions et entra dans la pièce que Rabastan avait ouverte. Il sentit un courant d'air, signifiant que son professeur avait repoussé la porte derrière lui. Et au moment où il se retourna vers le Lestrange, il fut violement collé contre le mur derrière lui. Il vit alors avec stupeur le visage de son professeur à quelques centimètres du sien, les deux mains placées sur le mur, de chaque côté de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que…. Commença Serys.

- As-tu une idée de l'ampleur de ton geste ? Le coupa Rabastan.

Le jeune Montague sentit toute couleur partir de son visage. Il secoua précipitamment la tête de façon négative.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit Rabastan, sans le quitter des yeux.

Serys ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il avait juste sentit une des mains de Rabastan quitter le mur et venir se poser sur sa joue, avec délicatesse. Il avait senti cette même main caresser doucement son visage, puis passer dans son cou, tendrement. Il vit ensuite le visage du Mangemort se rapprocher du sien, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Mais pas aussi doucement que la première fois. Le baiser était plus appuyé. Plus expérimenté. La main qui était restée dans son cou descendit jusqu'à ses hanches. Le jeune homme ne put empêcher un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Juste après, Rabastan rompit le baiser, laissant Serys tout pantelant.

- Te rends-tu compte de l'effet que tu me fais ? Dit Rabastan, d'une voix sourde.

Le Montague crut halluciner pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû entendre quelque chose de déformer… Ce n'était _pas_ possible que l'homme pour qui il éprouvait une admiration sans borne soit attiré par lui également. Enfin, il crut que c'était faux jusqu'à ce que Rabastan se colle contre lui et qu'il sente son érection, bien imposante, contre la sienne. À ce contact il gémit, et il put voir l'air prédateur que ce son avait déclenché dans les yeux du Mangemort.

- Depuis tout ce temps, ça me rend dingue de ne pas pouvoir te toucher alors que je suis avec toi, enfermé dans une pièce, pendant des heures et des heures… Continua-t-il.

Le Mangemort enleva sa deuxième main du mur et la plaça sous le menton de Serys. Tout en continuant de le regarder, il s'humidifia les lèvres avec sa langue, provoquant une série de frissons d'envie dans le corps du jeune homme. Puis, plus vif qu'un serpent, le cadet des Lestrange fondit sur le cou du jeune Montague et l'attaqua à coups de langue, enchaînant baisers et légères morsures. Serys ne pouvait pas se retenir de gémir, encore et encore. Inconsciemment, il avait placé une de ses mains dans les cheveux mi- longs de Rabastan, pour qu'il accentue ses caresses, et avait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour essayer de ressentir le plus de sensations possibles. Et de son autre main, il essayait de faire rapprocher leurs bassins, déjà bien collés. Mais leurs robes le gênaient. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres fit frémir le Mangemort d'envie. Le Lestrange recula un peu et regarda le visage rougi de son jeune élève. Il vit également ses yeux emplis d'un désir qui semblait sans limite.

- Serys,… dit-il de sa voix devenue rauque. Je ne ferais rien dont tu n'as pas envie…

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir. Il voyait très bien que son professeur crevait d'envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, mais pourtant, il lui demandait si il voulait continuer ou pas. Peut-être qu'il éprouvait plus qu'une simple attirance pour lui, si il lui posait une telle question ?

« _Ce n'est pas le moment… Tu t'occuperas de ça plus tard. Par Merlin, il est devant toi et te demande de t'envoyer en l'air ! Ton plus grand rêve ! Réveille-toi !_ ». Se flagella mentalement Serys.

- Rabastan… Je…Ahhn !

Le jeune homme avait oublié que leur deux corps étaient collés, et en faisant un léger mouvement, il avait provoqué une friction entre leur deux sexe. À présent, il était désespérément accroché aux larges épaules de son professeur.

- Je… veux…encore ! Réussit-il à dire finalement.

Rabastan n'eut pas besoin de plus et il plaqua de nouveau le jeune homme contre le mur, l'embrassant langoureusement. Serys sentit les mains de son professeur venir écarter les pans de sa robe de sorcier. En dessous, tout comme son professeur, il était habillé en chemise noire et en pantalon de la même couleur. Toujours en l'embrassant, Rabastan déboutonna avec une habileté déconcertante les boutons de sa chemise avant de faire pareille avec la sienne, qu'il enleva complètement, se retrouvant torse nu. Serys repoussa légèrement son professeur, qui fût surpris de son geste. Mais le jeune homme souhaitait tellement le _voir_. Il l'admira, puis enleva lui-même sa cape et sa chemise, qui tombèrent au sol. Il toucha le torse du Mangemort, qui frissonna au contact de ses mains douces sur sa peau. Le jeune homme perçut quelques cicatrices dans le noir quasi-complet de la pièce. Souvenirs de batailles passées. Serys approcha son visage, hésitant, vers le torse de son professeur. Il embrassa la peau nue et descendit prendre un téton entre ses lèvres. Il entendit le Mangemort soupirer. Il le fit tourner quelques secondes sur sa langue, puis le plus âgé le repoussa pour l'embrasser, collant son torse contre le sien. Ils frissonnèrent.

Serys vit du coin de l'œil que Rabastan sortit sa baguette magique. Il le vit faire un moulinet avec son poignet et il sentit que quelque chose de nouveau était apparu dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête et vit une table en bois, callée contre le mur. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le cadet des Lestrange dans les yeux, il le vit avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Puis sans prévenir, il le porta et le fit s'asseoir sur la table qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Serys n'eut pas le temps de s'accommoder à la nouvelle situation que Rabastan reprenait déjà ses lèvres en caressant son torse de long en large. Au passage il lui pinçait ses deux bouts de chair, sensibles.

Le jeune Montague n'en pouvait plus. Il avait chaud, et il voulait plus. Tellement plus… Pourtant, il était déjà à moitié nu, complètement collé contre son professeur, qu'il convoitait depuis tellement de temps déjà, abandonné sous ses baisers et ses coups de langues, sous ses caresses si douces et pourtant si pressantes et appuyées. Il se sépara de lui, prenant de grandes goulées d'air au passage et prit le visage de Rabastan entre ses mains, le regardant dans ses yeux emplis d'un désir sauvage.

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre… Prends-moi… Là, maintenant. Dit Serys, sans le quitter du regard.

Un grognement animal lui répondit et les doigts de Rabastan entamèrent de lui enlever son pantalon. En quelques secondes il réussit à le lui enlever, en même temps que son caleçon. Le plus âgé plongea ensuite son visage dans le cou de Serys, et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Rabastan le fit descendre de la table.

- Reste debout un moment… Dit-il, essoufflé.

Serys ne répondit rien et arracha la ceinture du Mangemort avant de lui enlever pantalon et sous-vêtement. Il déglutit. Jamais il n'en avait vu d'une taille aussi imposante. Il prit le sexe de Rabastan entre ses doigts, dignes d'un pianiste, et fit un lent va-et-vient sur toute la longueur. Un grognement sourd lui répondit, et il continua son mouvement. Mais au bout de quelques allées et venues, il fut arrêté par la main de Rabastan sur la sienne.

- Tu as un sacré coup de poignet… Mais si tu continues, je n'aurais peut-être pas la force de… te satisfaire… Dit Rabastan, un sourire pervers collé sur les lèvres.

Serys eut un soupir tremblant et plaintif. Le ton de son professeur lui promettait monts et merveilles, et il était pressé d'y parvenir.

- Tourne-toi… Lui chuchota Rabastan dans le creux de l'oreille.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, il se tourna et appuya ses mains sur la table, se cambrant en arrière. Offrant une vue des plus plaisantes à Rabastan, qui s'en léchait les lèvres d'avance. Doucement, celui-ci écarta les fesses de Serys dont la respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus à chaque instant. Le jeune homme entendit le Mangemort murmurer quelque chose et il sentit un de ses doigts tracer un cercle humide autour de son anneau de chair. Serys haleta et tendit un peu plus les fesses en arrière. Merlin, il en avait tellement envie ! Cependant, Rabastan le fit attendre encore un peu, puis il fit finalement glisser son doigt entre les chairs serrées du jeune garçon. Serys laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion si agréable en lui. Il cambra un peu plus le dos.

Rabastan se pencha légèrement en avant et embrassa la nuque de Serys tout en commençant ses allées et venues avec son doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Les gémissements du jeune homme lui emplissaient les oreilles de façon délicieuse. Doucement, il inséra un deuxième doigt et il sentit Serys se crisper sous lui. Il arrêta alors tout mouvement, ce qui laissa le temps au jeune homme de reprendre un peu son souffle.

- Continue…S'il te plaît… Dit-il, un soupir dans la voix.

Serys sentit son professeur recommencer son mouvement. Il mit un peu plus de temps à s'habituer, mais le plaisir arriva tout de même. La sensation de gêne était partie. Le jeune Montague bougea un peu les hanches. Il voulait plus… encore plus. Tout ce que lui faisait Rabastan était si bon. Tellement bon. Un troisième doigt arriva, et la sensation de gêne revint. Cependant, elle disparut plus vite que la fois précédente. Il éprouvait tellement de plaisir. Sans doute était-ce grâce au savoir-faire de son actuel partenaire sexuel. D'ailleurs, il sentait son érection contre le bas de son dos. Il avait tant envie de le prendre en lui. Là… Maintenant. Il souhaitait avoir tellement plus de plaisir. Encore et toujours plus… Avec Rabastan. Seulement avec lui.

- Rabas…tan… Viens… viens… Supplia-t-il.

Les doigts se retirèrent et il grogna de mécontentement. Ce qui fit sourire son professeur. Doucement, Serys sentit qu'on le retournait. Il se retrouva face au Mangemort qui l'embrassa langoureusement, collant son érection contre la sienne. Serys gémit dans la bouche de son presqu'amant. Il avait tellement chaud et pourtant il ne portait plus rien, il était dans un manoir où il faisait tout le temps froid et en plus, ils étaient en plein hiver. Et pourtant il se sentait comme si il avait une écharpe et un pull, et qu'il se trouvait en plein Amazonie. Il soupira lorsque les mains de Rabastan se promenèrent sur son torse en traçant d'invisibles arabesques du bout des doigts. Puis, doucement, tendrement, Rabastan porta Serys et le fit s'allonger sur la table, de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que son postérieur et ses jambes qui tombent dans le vide.

Serys vit Rabastan se baisser, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi il le faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose d'humide tout contre son anus. Il poussa un cri. Rabastan lui léchait contentieusement son petit trou, en faisant le tour, en entrant parfois à l'intérieur.

« _Putain ! Il est en train de me bouffer ! Et il le fait tellement bien… Ahhn…_ ».

- Vite… Je t'en prie... Ha !

- Je voulais juste bien te préparer… Tu sembles être fin prêt…

Rabastan écouta son jeune élève avec un certain plaisir. Il prit les jambes de Serys et les écarta. Il l'attrapa par la base des cuisses et se plaça à son entrée. D'une main il caressa doucement la joue de son élève et après une ou deux secondes, il donna un léger coup de hanches. Serys sentit la tête de l'érection de Rabastan entrer à l'intérieur de lui. C'était douloureux. Mais pourtant il donna un coup de hanches pour que son professeur rentre encore plus profondément en lui. Plus loin. Plus loin. Plus loin. Encore. Ca y'était. Il était complètement entré en lui. Et Serys avait terriblement mal. Pourtant il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Il se refusait de le gâcher. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, il remarqua que Rabastan n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as mal. Je suis désolé. Dit le Lestrange.

Après ses mots qui surprirent Serys, le Mangemort prit dans sa main le sexe du jeune homme et commença de longs va-et-vient. Serys haletait. C'était tellement bon, et en même temps il avait si mal. Mais après quelques minutes de ce traitement où Rabastan le touchait, passant son pouce sur son gland, puis redescendant jusqu'à ses testicules pour refaire le chemin inverse, Serys se sentit plus détendu, ne ressentant qu'une légère gêne, et une grande, très grande dose de désir.

- Bouge… Demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Rabastan donna un coup de hanche qui fit voir des étoiles à Serys.

- Encore ! Oh oui ! S'il te plaît ! Encore !

Le Mangemort commença par donner de larges coups de hanches, et prit un rythme assez lent, mais la pression autour de son sexe était tellement bonne qu'il commença à aller de plus en plus vite, touchant la prostate de son amant à presque chaque coup de hanche qu'il donnait. Serys était tellement serré autour de lui. Il accéléra le mouvement sous les gémissements de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus nombreux du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Il le détailla et sa beauté à ce moment-là lui coupa le souffle. Ses cheveux blond foncé formaient une auréole autour de sa tête et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur lubrique absolument exquise. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa bouche était entre ouverte. Ses tétons pointaient et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son torse. Serys était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Rabastan poussa un grognement et accéléra le mouvement. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Il éprouvait trop de sensations à la fois. Et le plaisir était tellement intense… Si fort. Rien que de savoir que c'était Rabastan qui était en lui à cet instant lui faisait pousser des gémissements obscènes. Gémissements qui rendaient le regard du Mangemort encore plus profond…

- Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Ahhn…Dépêche-toi… Je vais venir…

Les larmes aux yeux, pour avoir éprouvé trop de plaisir, Serys jouit après quelques derniers coups de hanches de la part de Rabastan, qui avait jouit quelques secondes après. Essoufflé, il s'était écroulé sur son élève, pas que celui-ci s'en plaigne, loin de là. Après qu'il ait reprit son souffle, le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il se dit qu'il venait de prendre son pied de manière phénoménale et que c'était la plus belle partie de jambes en l'air qu'il avait eu l'occasion de faire de toute sa vie.

**oOoOoOo**

30 Décembre 1996.

Neuf heures du matin.

Harry était installé sur son lit improvisé, sa malle prête et bouclée posée à côté de lui. En fait, il attendait juste que Ronald se réveille pour qu'il puisse descendre en bas. Et ça faisait, lui semblait-il, une éternité qu'il était réveillé. En pleine nuit, ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes, et il avait senti une puissante montée d'adrénaline en lui. Il ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé… Enfin, il en avait une petite idée : il avait dû rêver de Tom, et ces pensées avaient dû réveiller ses sens. Et donc, en pleine nuit, vers trois heures du matin, il s'était habillé, avait tenté de se coiffer, avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires, les avait rangées dans sa malle, en plus de ses livres, de son chaudron et de son balai. Et vers six heures du matin, il avait tout ranger. Il était prêt. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Et pourtant il bouillonnait.

Il n'en pouvait plus… Il souhaitait tellement la présence de Tom. En fait, il ne savait pas si le cadeau de Tom était une bonne idée ou pas… Non pas qu'il soit mécontent de parler à Tom tous les jours. Mais justement, le fait de lui parler lui donnait encore plus envie de le voir, de plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de l'enlacer, le toucher, l'embrasser… Il frissonna. Rien que par pensées Tom lui faisait perdre la tête. Cet homme… il le rendait fou. Il en était tellement amoureux. Son amour était d'une telle force. Jamais ce sentiment ne l'avait frappé aussi fort. Au début, cela l'avait effrayé, mais par la suite, il avait ressenti une étrange plénitude. Il avait confiance en Tom, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il entendit un grognement à sa gauche et Harry tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il vit une masse de cheveux roux bouger et après un enchevêtrement de couvertures, il vit le visage de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley apparaître.

« _Enfin il se réveille_ ! » Se dit Harry, la jambe bougeant par soubresauts nerveux.

- Grraaaaoouuuuu ! Bailla très élégamment Ron.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Ronald, dit Harry, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Oh Harry, tu es déjà réveillé ?

- Depuis peu de temps ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ron se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux. Puis après avoir papillonné des yeux plusieurs fois, il les écarquilla en voyant sa chambre parfaitement rangée et tourna la tête vers Harry.

- « Depuis pas longtemps. » Tu es sûr de ça ? Dit Ron, perplexe.

- Enfin… Quelques heures… Répondit Harry.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

- Tu m'aurais tué si je t'avais réveillé…

- Pas faux. Bon, allons manger !

« _Estomac sur pattes… L'appel de la bouffe triomphe toujours… _». Pensa Harry.

Harry suivit Ron dans les interminables escaliers du Terrier, la demeure familiale. Ils descendirent quelques étages bancals et arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvaient le salon et la cuisine. Dès qu'ils se placèrent autour de la table, ils sentirent la bonne odeur d'œufs, de bacon et de café planer dans l'air.

- Ha ! Bonjour mes chéris ! Bien dormi ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Très bien merci, répondit Harry alors qu'elle l'enlaçait en guise de bonjour.

- Dis-moi Harry, sais-tu vers quelle heure ton ami Tom doit venir te chercher ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait aux alentours de seize heures. Réfléchit Harry.

- Juste pour l'heure du thé ! Parfait ! Dit Mrs Weasley, tout sourire. Sais-tu ce qu'il aime ? Ses goûts ?

- Oh, et bien…

Et là Harry réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout les goûts de Tom.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Nous ne parlons pas vraiment de ça lorsque nous nous voyons. Dit finalement Harry.

« _On ne parle parfois même pas du tout…_ » Pensa Harry en ayant en tête une image d'eux en train de s'embrasser.

- Oh je vois. Dit Molly, pensive.

Puis elle retourna en cuisine, ouvrant plusieurs livres de recettes devant elle.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop se prendre la tête, chuchota Harry à Ron par-dessus la table.

- Tu crois ça ? Elle va se plier en quatre oui ! Rétorqua Ron.

Harry posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, dont le coude était posé sur la table, et finit distraitement la fin de sa tartine. L'attente jusqu'à ce soir allait être terrible.

**oOoOoOo**

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tel était le nom que sa mère lui avait donné à la naissance. Tom Riddle… Son père. Qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains. Marvolo, son grand-père maternel. Descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, qui pourtant avait eu deux enfants presque Cracmol. Morfin, son oncle et Merope, sa mère. Sa mère… qui avait tant enduré. Tant enduré… Et pourquoi ? Pour se faire bien voir d'un sale moldu ! D'une vermine ! D'une sous-merde ! Aucun moldu ne méritait de vivre lorsque l'on voyait le mépris que ceux de cette race apportaient aux personnes supérieures : les Sorciers ! Les sorciers méritaient le respect de la part des êtres non-magiques ! Ils étaient bien plus forts, bien plus performants, bien plus intelligents ! Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les moldus empiéter sur leur monde ! C'était inacceptable ! Inacceptable !

« _Ces sales vermines méritent toutes de mourir… Sans exception. Aucune…_ ». Pensa le Lord en cassant une de ses plumes alors qu'il écrivait un ordre de mission.

Il ne restait plus que celui-là à écrire. Le dernier de la journée. Le dernier avant la semaine prochaine. Il n'allait évidemment pas travailler là-dessus alors qu'il y avait une chance qu'Harry tombe dessus. Non. À la place, il avait élaboré une bonne pile de faux documents du Ministère pour faire croire au jeune homme que le travail s'empilait, même chez lui. Il se sourit. Il était un peu plus de quinze heures. Il appela un elfe de maison et il lui confia la pile d'ordres de missions, pour qu'il les remette à Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était responsable des raids mangemorts en son absence. Evidemment, Yaxley, Malefoy, et Dolohov avec l'aide de Greyback allaient l'aider. Après tout, l'éradication de moldus était massive. C'était un bon bout de travail.

Il se leva et après plusieurs grandes inspirations pour calmer son impatience, il retrouva son apparence cadavérique. Il enfila sa cape d'un vert sombre et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais avant de sortir il s'agenouilla près de Nagini.

- _Maître…_ Siffla-t-elle.

- _Je compte sur toi pour me surveiller tout ça ma belle_…Dit-il en lui caressant le haut de sa tête ovale.

Elle siffla une nouvelle fois pour montrer son accord. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa son long serpent sortir. Il la suivit et referma derrière lui. Volontairement, il ne rabattit pas sa capuche, laissant voir son immonde visage aux yeux de tous. Il descendit l'escalier principal du Manoir Malefoy et dans le hall il vit Serys Montague qui marchait en direction d'un des couloirs.

- Montague ! Viens ici. Dit-il de sa voix froide et glaçante.

Le jeune homme vint vers lui, s'inclinant respectueusement auprès de son maître.

- Vous désirez Maître ? Demanda Serys.

- Va me chercher Rabastan. Et ne t'attarde pas auprès de lui. Dit-il en accentuant bien la dernière phrase.

Il entendit la jeune recrue déglutir, et il leva la tête vers lui.

- Tout de suite Maître.

Et le jeune homme courut vers le couloir qu'il allait prendre à l'origine.

« _Le regard de ce garçon est étrange… J'y vois du respect, de l'admiration… Mais aucune peur… Enfin, il y en a, mais pas comme pour toutes les autres nouvelles recrues… _». Pensa le Lord. Puis il sut. « _Il est exactement comme les Lestrange…Fidèle._ ».

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il vit Serys Montague et Rabastan Lestrange arriver vers lui.

- Maître. Dit Rabastan, en s'inclinant.

- Rabastan, je m'absenterais pour les sept prochains jours. Bellatrix te donnera les ordres de mission que j'ai rédigés. Dit Voldemort.

- Bien Maître.

- Approche-toi. Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rabastan s'approcha plus près de son maître de façon à ce que le jeune Montague ne puisse les entendre.

- Tu emmèneras ce garçon avec toi, dit le Lord en désignant Serys. Il est prêt. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Le Lestrange leva les yeux vers son Maître.

- Tu es un bon professeur. Dit simplement Voldemort en le contournant.

- Merci Maître, entendit-il dire Rabastan.

En avançant un peu plus dans le manoir, il croisa l'aîné des Lestrange.

- Rodolphus. Appela-t-il.

- Oui Maître ? Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Tu vas apporter cette potion au moldu qui au fond des seconds cachots. Et veille bien à ce qu'il la boit. Dit Voldemort en tendant une fiole qui contenait un liquide bleu. Et fait bien attention à ce que je te dis… Personne ne doit le toucher. De quelque façon que ce soit, c'est bien clair ?

- Oui Maître. Bien Maître. Dit Rodolphus en partant vers les sous-sols.

En effet, ce matin même Lord Voldemort s'était rendu dans les cachots pour donner de l'utilité à un de ses prisonniers. Ce moldu… qui ressemblait sur quelques points physiques au garçon. Harry Potter. Ce moldu… Daniel Blackboat. La potion qu'il avait donnée à Rodolphus avait deux effets. Le premier était un effet régénérant, pour le soigner. Le deuxième était… comment dire. Spécial. Il allait bien s'amuser quand il rentrerait.

Il sortit du Manoir Malefoy et transplana auprès de la demeure d'Evan Rosier qu'il avait retapée. La demeure était plus grande qu'une maison normale, mais pas aussi grande qu'un manoir. Elle était composée d'un rez-de-chaussée, d'un étage, d'un sous-sol et d'un grenier. Elle était construite en pierres couleur sable et était entourée par une immense forêt. Si bien que le premier village alentours était moldu et était à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là. Il entra à l'intérieur. Il y avait une entrée assez grande où étaient entreposés un porte-manteau et une commode. Au-dessus de cette commode se trouvait un long miroir horizontal. Ensuite, sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une porte qui menait à un salon spacieux peint dans des couleurs chaudes, où dans un coin trônait une table rectangulaire, entourée de quatre chaises, et dans l'autre se tenait un canapé en cuir couleur chair, sur un tapis blanc duveteux, devant une table basse en acajou, près d'une grande cheminée. Tandis que sur la porte sur le mur de droite de l'entrée se trouvait la cuisine, qui était tout équipée et était assez ancienne, mais grande. Et puis, sur le mur en face de l'entrée se trouvaient les escaliers, qui menaient à l'étage, où se trouvaient deux chambres, deux salles de bains, et les toilettes. Mais passons…

Le Lord, pour qu'Harry n'ait pas de soupçons, avait re-décoré une des chambres pour qu'elle soit l'exact réplique de celle qu'il occupait au Manoir Malefoy. Et même si le paysage à l'extérieur n'était pas le même, comme la dernière fois que le Survivant était venu il faisait nuit, cela ne poserait pas de problèmes. Le Lord fit une dernière fois le tour de la maison, du sous-sol au grenier pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Même si il avait déjà fait les mêmes pas une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

Il se rendit dans l'entrée et se plaça face au miroir. Il ferma les yeux, soupira et après plusieurs respirations profondes, il les rouvrit. Son « jeune lui » prenait place dans le miroir. Son visage fin, angélique, sa peau pâle, son nez droit, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses cheveux noirs et soyeux se finissant en de légères boucles au-dessus de ses épaules, et enfin, ses yeux, d'un noir profond, portant quelques reflets rougeâtre. Satisfait, il sortit de la maison, ferma la porte derrière lui et transplana.

La fin d'Harry Potter était plus proche que jamais.

**oOoOoOo**

Le coup des seize heures sonna dans la maison des Weasley. Harry dévala les escaliers et alla directement à la cuisine pour regarder par la fenêtre. Nulle trace de Tom pour le moment. Le jeune homme soupira et tourna la tête vers la vaisselle de Mrs Weasley sui se nettoyait toute seule. Il remonta à l'étage et décida de descendre sa malle, qui lui semblait plus lourde qu'à l'arrivée. Ce qui était sans doute le cas comme il avait ajouté ses cadeaux de Noël en plus. Il lutta pour la descendre dans les escaliers sans glisser. Puis après enfin, ENFIN, être arrivé en bas, il se dit qu'il aurait tout simplement pu la faire léviter. Ce qui lui aurait grandement facilité la tâche. Mais son esprit était tellement embrumé par la prochaine, _très_ prochaine, présence de Tom, qu'il en oubliait presque ses pouvoirs de sorcier.

Il entendit un bruit sourd retentir à l'étage, et il monta les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il assez fort.

Ronald sortit d'une des chambres et le regarda en soupirant.

- Fred et George testent encore de nouveaux produits pour leur boutique…

- Et l'effet est exactement tel que nous l'espérions ! Dit George en sortant à son tour de la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Même encore mieux ! Dit Fred qui sortit sa tête couverte de cendres dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier.

- Fred ! George ! Je vous en prie, allez vous débarbouiller, l'ami d'Harry ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Dit Mrs Weasley en voyant la figure de ses fils.

Et comme si l'annonce de Mrs Weasley avait été prévue, quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée et Molly descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Harry avait été incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes, les coups donnés à la porte résonnants comme un écho dans sa poitrine. Il entendit Mrs Weasley parler bien fort en bas, et ce fut comme un retour à la réalité pour le jeune homme.

- Ha ! Tom, vous êtes arrivé !

Après ces mots, Harry descendit les escaliers, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de venir se coller à son visage. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, son regard se posa sur Mrs Weasley qui embrassait les deux joues de Tom, qui semblait assez étonné de son geste.

- Donnez-moi votre par-dessus, je vais l'accrocher au porte-manteau. Dit Mrs Weasley.

- Merci, c'est gentil de votre part, lui répondit Tom.

- Oh, ne dîtes pas de bêtises ! C'est tout naturel ! Répondit Mrs Weasley en lui prenant sa cape des mains.

Tom était habillé tout de noir, de la chemise au pantalon, jusqu'à ses chaussures cirées.

- Votre mari n'est pas là ? Demanda Tom, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'Harry se tenant près des escaliers.

- Malheureusement, non. Beaucoup de travail l'attend au Ministère, surtout après les derniers raids mangemorts qui sèment une pagaille pas possible chez les moldus ! Et d'ailleurs il m'a demandé de s'excuser auprès de vous pour ne pas être présent.

- Vous lui direz que ce n'est rien… Après tout, même mon congé a eu du mal à passer. Comme vous le dîtes, les raids mangemorts se sont multipliés ces temps-ci, et c'est avec regret que le nombre de blessés aussi.

- Seigneur ! Dit Mrs Weasley scandalisée. Ne parlons plus de ça voyons ! Dit-elle en faisant des gestes avec ses bras et en ayant retrouvé son sourire. Oh, Harry chéri, je ne t'avais pas entendu descendre. Ha ! L'eau boue, excusez-moi un instant !

Harry vit vaguement Mrs Weasley se diriger d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine. En fait, dès que Tom avait posé le regard sur lui, il avait eu du mal à discerner toute chose extérieure à lui. Il vit un sourire se dessiner lentement sur le visage du Guérisseur.

- Bonjour Harry, lui dit-il de sa voix légèrement grave.

- Bonjour Tom, dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le sourire du plus âgé s'agrandit et il ouvrit automatiquement les bras à la venue d'Harry. Le plus jeune fût soulagé de ce geste, c'était une sorte de feu vert pour lui, et il se colla sans plus d'hésitation contre lui. Il sentit les bras de Tom se refermer contre lui. L'étreinte était si douce, tellement agréable… Harry posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respira l'odeur de Tom. Une odeur douce de cerise et de forêt après la pluie. Il sentit une des mains de Tom venir se poser sur sa nuque, remontant dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser doucement la tête. Il sentit un bref instant les lèvres de Tom contre sa joue, puis il sentit celui-ci se séparer de lui. Il retomba dans son regard et celui-ci était empli de tendresse.

- Le thé est prêt ! Dit Mrs Weasley.

Ils s'installèrent à la table et attendirent que tout le monde arrive. Les salutations envers Tom furent très chaleureuses. Et même Bill et Charli, qui n'avaient pas entendu parler du « sauvetage » à Pra-Au-Lard, furent très aimables avec Tom, avec qui ils discutaient de beaucoup de choses. Tom avait énormément de conversation et Harry s'en émerveillait à chaque fois que cette homme ouvrait la bouche.

L'heure tourna et les vingt heures étaient proches.

- Je pense qu'il va être pour nous, l'heure de partir, dit Tom.

- Oh, comme c'est dommage… Vous ne voulez pas rester pour le dîner ? dit Mrs Weasley.

- Navré Mrs Weasley… Commença Tom.

- Molly, le corrigea Mrs Weasley.

- Molly. Mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir. C'aurait été un plaisir dans d'autres conditions. Continua Tom.

- Bien… Dans ce cas… Dit-elle.

Mrs Weasley prit Tom dans ses bras pour une étreinte étouffante. Puis elle fit de même avec Harry. Les embrassades furent longues en raison du grand nombre de personnes dans la maison. Puis une exclamation de Mrs Weasley ramena l'attention sur elle.

- Tom ! J'ai presque failli oublier ! J'ai un cadeau pour vous !

- Un cadeau ? Dit Tom, étonné.

- Oui ! Un cadeau de Noël bien sûr ! Un peu en retard mais quand même…

Elle monta à l'étage et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet cadeau multicolore qu'elle tendit à Tom.

- Allez ouvrez-le ! Dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Tom, perplexe, défit le papier cadeau et en sortit un pull vert foncé.

- C'est du tricoté main ! Dit-elle joyeuse.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup Molly. Les hivers sont rudes là où je vis…

- Ne lui dîtes pas ça pauvre malheureux ! Lui chuchota George.

- Elle va vouloir venir chez vous pour voir ce qui cloche ! Lui chuchota Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui dîtes comme bêtises ? Demanda Mrs Weasley, les mains sur les hanches.

- Rien du tout… Dirent innocemment les jumeaux.

- Enfin Bref, Harry, tu as toutes tes affaires ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, toutes. Dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

- Allez ! Passez de bonnes vacances tous les deux ! Dit-elle.

Tom remit sa cape et Harry en fit de même. Le Guérisseur se proposa pour porter la malle d'Harry pendant que celui-ci prenait la cage d'Hedwige dans sa main. Ils sortirent du Terrier et après un dernier signe d'au-revoir, ils transplanèrent.

**oOoOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, mais Harry, à cause de la pénombre, n'arrivait pas en définir la couleur. Même si le porche était illuminé par deux grosses bougies qui flottaient dans les airs. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une forêt, et qu'aucune lumière à part celle des bougies ne parvenait jusqu'à eux.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il sentit que la cage d'Hedwige était prise de ses mains, et posée par terre, puis il se sentit pivoter sur lui-même jusqu'à être en face de Tom. Celui prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry répondit à son baiser en passant ses mains dans son dos, tandis que Tom passait les siennes sur sa taille. Leur baiser était doux, mais passionné. Leur lèvres se touchaient, s'effleuraient, se mordaient légèrement, mais toujours avec douceur. Leur langue finirent par se rejoindre, se caressant, se tournant autour, dansant ensemble dans un magnifique ballet. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, se regardant dans les yeux, front contre front.

- Désolé Harry… Mais ça faisait trop longtemps. Dit Tom.

- Ne t'en fait pas… Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais sans doute fait. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Tom lui déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres et regarda la bâtisse. Harry en fit de même et entendit la voix de Tom.

- Bienvenue au Rosier, Harry.

_À suivre…._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avo<strong>**ir lue ! Review ?**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bon anniversaire pour "Moi et Moi Seul !"


	18. Daniel Blackboat

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :<strong>  
><strong><br>**

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos belles reviews :) Merci à**_ schaeffer_** , **elo-didie** , **Ekio-Kimiko** , **Nana'.'Lea** , **Princesslytherin** , **Zazeeal** ,**xxxloveItasasu** , **stormtrooper2** , **fuhatsu** , **Emiiliya** , **titemb-bm** , **ladymalfoy-94** ,** AuroreD-92** , **Chaeos** , **dreamsodreams**, **Paprika Star** , **hinatanatkae** , **Armeria-Sama** , **The Royal Cat** , **Celesta Rivera ** et **Mel**

Vous avez été nombreux a m'apporter votre soutien et vos compliments et je vous en remercie ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong>

****Mes chers lectrices et lecteurs,

Je suis vraiment navrée de poster la suite de cette fanfiction six mois après la publication du dernier chapitre.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre, mais je tiens juste à ce que vous sachiez, que ce n'était pas qu'un simple oubli mais bien un réel problème d'écriture. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire une seule ligne à cause de quelques soucis personnels qui me prenaient réellement la tête et m'empêchaient de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai enduré pas mal de choses ces derniers temps et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas poster depuis un bout de temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même, laissez moi vos impressions :) !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_PS : Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, prévenez moi, je les corrigerais :) !_

* * *

><p><strong>18 – Daniel Blackboat<strong>

La douleur. Fulgurante. Tranchante. Le froid. Glacial. Les pleurs. Interminables.

Daniel Blackboat, dix-sept ans. Jeune homme parfaitement normal. Et qui pourtant avait été enlevé, séquestré, torturé, violé… pour sa normalité. Et aussi pour sa ressemblance avec un certain « Harry ». Harry… C'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait lorsqu'il venait le voir. Il lui murmurait des choses ignobles au creux de l'oreille. Des choses atroces. Immondes. Tout comme lui, son âme, son corps… à ce Lord Voldemort. Daniel avait appris des choses lors de ses tortures avec lui. Premièrement, ne jamais, ô grand jamais, le contrarier. Sinon, les tortures habituelles vous semblaient bien douces par rapport à celles qu'il vous faisait subir par la suite. Ça c'était la règle numéro un. Et cette règle représentait plusieurs critères. Ne pas essayer de le frapper, ne pas essayer de s'échapper, ne pas essayer de lui répondre, ne pas essayer de le contredire, ne pas essayer de le mordre, ne pas essayer de se refuser à lui… Sinon, la punition était la même… Un sortilège de douleur des plus puissants vous frappait en pleine poitrine et vous faisait hurler pendant des heures. Et le pire, était que cela semblait… l'amuser. Ce monstre, ce psychopathe, ce mégalomane.

Depuis le soir de Noël, il était venu chaque jour. Depuis ce soir où il lui avait volé avec violence sa virginité… Depuis ce soir où il avait appris que les êtres « normaux » n'étaient pas les seuls à vivre dans ce monde… Où des êtres magiques vivaient. Des choses que les personnes comme lui, les « moldus », pensaient imaginaires. Les fées, les vampires, les loups-garous, les centaures… Les Sorciers. Ils existaient. Tous. Sans exception. Mais ça, il le savait seulement lorsqu'il entendait des personnes, sans doute d'autres sorciers, parler d'alliance entre différentes « races » devant sa cellule. Il était devenu plus attentif à tout, ces derniers jours. Afin de guetter le retour de « l'autre », de son bourreau. L'autre qui lui avait fait tant de mal… Tant de mal… Et la dernière fois que sa torture avait eue lieu avait été ce matin même.

**~#Flash-Back#~**

Des allées et venues, douloureuses. Déchirures à l'intérieur de son corps à présent meurtri. Ses soupirs lui emplissaient les oreilles. Ces sons odieux… Les sons que produisait ce monstre qui prenait son pied à lui faire du mal. Tant de mal… Puis il s'était retiré de lui. S'était collé à lui, lui griffant le dos. Le regardant dans les yeux en faisant ce geste. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, son regard voulait tout dire. Mais il fallut quand même qu'il entende de nouveau la voix glaciale de son agresseur.

- Tu lui ressembles tant… Sans lui ressembler pourtant…

Les doigts crochus du Lord tant détestés vinrent s'attarder sur le visage emplit de larmes du jeune homme. Ses ongles démesurément grands firent le tour de son visage, griffant ses joues, manquant de lui crever un œil, laissant une trainée de sang sur son nez, et éraflant encore un peu plus sa bouche. Sa bouche qui était déjà meurtrie par ses baisers… ou plutôt ses morsures. Aucune fois où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, non, aucune fois n'avait été douce. Toujours de la colère, de la haine, de la violence. Toujours et encore de la violence. Envers ce « Harry ». Cet Harry dont il ne connaissait que le nom. Dont il ne connaissait pas le visage. Même si apparemment, il ressemblait au sien. Cet Harry que ce monstre semblait détester d'une telle force. Et pour quelle raison ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais… Il pensait ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour le découvrir. Vu tout ce que ce monstre lui faisait subir, sa vie serait sans doute plus courte que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sa vie, qui avait été jusqu'ici complètement banale, d'une normalité surprenante… Mais tout ça c'était fini à présent.

L'homme à la peau et à l'apparence cadavérique – si on pouvait appeler cela un homme – lui attrapa violemment la hanche et se plaça au-dessus de lui, collant son torse contre le sien, donnant au jeune homme une envie de vomir irrépressible. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait se retenir, sous peine d'être torturé, une fois de plus. Il sentit les ongles de son violeur lui rentrer dans la peau. Cette peau qui avant avait été sans défauts. Maintenant, elle était recouverte de coupures diverses, de quelques brûlures, de griffures… Certaines étaient même si profondes que les cicatrices qu'elles provoqueraient ne s'en iront sans doute jamais. Il garderait ces marques immondes, provoquées par des actes immondes et par un être immonde à jamais sur son corps. Comme une punition. Une punition qu'il ne méritait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien commis de malhonnête dans sa vie. Jamais. Il avait été un élève exemplaire. Toujours. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, une famille formidable, dont les parents étaient chercheurs. Il avait également une petite sœur, cheveux châtains et grands yeux bleus. Beth, sept ans. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Il l'espérait sincèrement. Mais il n'était plus sûr de rien lorsqu'il entendait tout ce qui se disait en dehors de sa cellule… Les « raids » qui étaient organisés… Dans les villages « moldus ». Les villages de personnes comme lui. Sans pouvoirs magiques.

Son agresseur lui parla de nouveau. Enfin, il parla, mais Daniel n'était pas certain que ses paroles lui soient adressées.

- Je t'aurais. Je peux te le jurer. Tu es déjà en grande partie à moi… Et tu ne pourras plus te détacher de moi, même quand tu sauras la vérité… Tu peux me croire…

Après ces quelques mots, les jambes du jeune moldu furent une nouvelle fois écartées violemment, comme celles d'un pantin désarticulé. Daniel ferma fort les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir le sexe de son tyran en lui, et à souffrir une nouvelle fois. Il attendit mais rien ne vint. Il sentait encore le matelas et les draps contre son corps nu – ceux que le Lord avait fait apparaître lorsqu'il était arrivé – il entendait encore la respiration de son agresseur au-dessus de lui, il sentait également ses mains resserrées autour de ses cuisses, mais rien d'autre. Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

Le Lord Voldemort était toujours bel et bien là. Les mains resserrées autour de ses cuisses, son corps difforme et de la couleur d'un cadavre, à genoux sur le matelas, juste devant lui. Ses yeux rouges fixés sur son visage. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il le regardait, le Lord eut un petit rire sarcastique et baissa les yeux sur le reste du corps du jeune homme. Daniel eut encore plus peur. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre pouvait bien avoir en tête encore ? Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, où le Lord regardait le corps du moldu sans avoir bouger autre chose que sa tête. Plus le temps passait, plus la peur du jeune homme montait crescendo. Puis, il se passa quelque chose dont il ne se doutait pas. Le Lord relâcha ses jambes et descendit du lit. Daniel le vit remettre sa cape et replacé sa capuche sur son crâne. Il le vit également sortir sa baguette et puis après avoir effectué quelques mouvements de poignet, le jeune homme se retrouva subitement avec des vêtements, qui n'étaient qu'une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, mais des vêtements tout de même, et atterri sur le sol, le lit ayant disparu.

Le tyran commença à ouvrir la grille de sa cellule et se retourna vers lui au dernier moment.

- N'éprouve pas de reconnaissance envers moi, tout ce que je fais est pour mon propre intérêt.

Puis il partit, le laissant seul, la peau meurtrie sous ses nouveaux vêtements.

**~#Fin Flash-Back#~**

Rien que de repenser à tout cela mit le jeune Blackboat dans une colère noire. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un bon Saint-Maritain ? Juste parce qu'il ne lui avait pas « offert » une seconde tournée de violences toutes plus horribles et douloureuses les unes que les autres, il se permettait de lui dire _ça_ ? Il n'avait jamais vu un enfoiré pareil de toute sa vie. « Tout ce que je fais est pour mon propre intérêt » qu'il lui avait dit. Non sans blague… Comme si il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était un monstre sans cœur et un sale égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir et qui ne se souciait pas de la douleur des autres. Qu'il se servait d'eux comme des pions, des objets, et qu'il ne les considérait même pas comme des êtres vivants.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas ni ne vit la porte de son cachot s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, la grille s'était refermée dans un grincement sourd et un homme était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune moldu se recroquevilla, sans pour autant quitter l'homme du regard. Celui-ci avait dans une main un plateau, où comme tous les jours étaient disposés une miche de pain et un verre d'eau. Cependant ce n'était pas le même homme que d'habitude qui lui apportait son repas.

- Désolé pour le retard petit. Lui dit-il de sa voix rauque. Ton habituel « chevalier servant » est mort hier soir, un petit accident de routine. Il a explosé lors d'une bataille.

L'homme rit de bon cœur et s'avança pour déposer le plateau à environ trente centimètres de Daniel, sur le sol.

- Pourquoi en riez-vous ? La mort d'une personne n'est jamais heureuse. Osa dire le jeune moldu.

Le Sorcier parut surpris de la réponse du prisonnier, qui malgré sa peur apparente lui avait adressé la parole. Ledit sorcier s'accroupit devant lui et le jeune homme put distinguer son visage. Il avait un nez droit, des yeux marron à priori, des cheveux bruns mi- longs et une barbe de quatre ou cinq jours lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage. Sous sa cape il pouvait distinguer les bras musclés du sorcier.

- Tu es bien insolent petit. Ton nom. Dit le Sorcier.

- Daniel Blackboat.

Le Sorcier se gratta la joue d'un air pensif et sortit sa baguette magique. Il la fit tournoyer et un dossier apparut dans son autre main. Il l'ouvrit et après quelques secondes de lecture, il le referma et regarda de nouveau le prisonnier, après avoir fait disparaître le dossier.

- Un moldu hein… Dit-il l'air méprisant. Mais bon, vu que tu es rangé dans cette partie des cachots, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

- Rangé ? Dit Daniel. Attendez, il y a combien d'autres personnes…comme moi… ici ?

La question sembla amuser le sorcier.

- Oh, une bonne centaine je pense… Si ce n'est plus. Quoique… Je ne sais pas trop. On ne fait pas tellement le ménage ici, peut-être que certains sont morts depuis un bout de temps. Les moldus sont juste une source d'amusement ici, écœurante certes, mais bon, chacun ses goûts.

Daniel était horrifié par tant de désinvolture vis-à-vis de la vie elle-même. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils dire tant de mal de leurs semblables ?

- Vous êtes ignobles. Nous, les « moldus » comme vous nous appelez, nous ne vous avons rien fait ! Nous ne savons même pas que vous êtes réels ! Nous pensons que vous êtes juste des mythes et des légendes. Nous n'avons commis aucune faute !

- Si, une. Votre existence elle-même est une faute. Vous êtes des êtres totalement inutiles. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le pouvoir. Seuls les sorciers de sang-purs doivent demeurer sur cette planète. La pureté du sang est la seule chose qui compte. Et les personnes comme toi, Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ne méritez pas d'exister. Maintenant mange, et tais-toi. Ton insolence peut te coûter très cher.

Le Sorcier s'apprêtait à se relever, mais il se remit au niveau du jeune homme et sortit une fiole contenant un liquide bleu clair de sa poche.

- Ah, et le Maître tient à ce que tu boives ça.

Il tendit la fiole au jeune homme, qui la prit avec précautions entre ses doigts. Il la tint au creux de sa main, se demandant avec méfiance ce que cette fiole pouvait bien contenir, puis il releva la tête vers le sorcier.

- Bois-la maintenant Blackboat. Et sans faire d'histoire. Sinon je devrais te la faire avaler de force. Le Maître tient à ce que tu la prennes.

- Pourquoi acceptez-vous de travailler pour un monstre pareil ?

Ce fut la parole de trop. Le sorcier l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Ne dit plus jamais une chose pareil de mon Maître, tu entends ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est notre guide à tous. Il est celui qui nous montre la voie de la perfection.

Le sorcier relâcha le prisonnier et se releva.

- Bois. Dit-il sans le quitter des yeux, la baguette, qu'il avait de nouveau sortie, pointée sur lui.

Contraint de le faire, il déboucha la fiole et après avoir senti l'odeur de menthe s'en échapper, avait avalé le liquide d'une traite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit le visage du sorcier avoir une expression d'étonnement. Puis un sourire vint s'installer sur celui-ci.

- Oh, j'ai l'impression que je le Maître t'apprécie pour t'avoir donné cette potion. Dit le sorcier.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Demanda le moldu.

- Regarde tes bras. Répondit-il simplement.

Daniel Blackboat s'exécuta. Et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il ne vit pas. Toutes les marques, les cicatrices qui étaient marquées dans sa chair… Elles avaient disparues. Il n'y comprenait plus rien… puis les paroles du Lord lui revinrent en tête. « N'éprouve pas de reconnaissance envers moi, tout ce que je fais est pour mon propre intérêt ». C'était donc pour ça… Mais quel était donc cet intérêt ?

Daniel entendit des talons claquer sur le sol en pierre devant sa cellule, puis une silhouette de femme en robe noire se dessina dans l'embrasure. Elle avait dû être jolie un jour. Elle était mince, avait des formes, et de longs cheveux bouclés, bien qu'emmêlés. Seul son visage, où se dessinait une folie sans borne gâchait cette beauté.

- Rodolphus ! Dit-elle. On a besoin de toi pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues. Le Maître m'a confié les ordres de mission pour la semaine où il sera absent.

L'information arriva avec un peu de retard dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce monstre allait être absent pendant toute une semaine ?

- J'arrive ma Bella, répondit le sorcier –qui apparemment s'appelait Rodolphus- en se dirigeant vers ladite Bella.

Rodolphus referma la grille derrière lui et Daniel put voir entre les barreaux qu'il embrassait « Bella » à pleine bouche et que celle-ci gloussa après l'avoir enlacé. Puis tous deux partirent.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges en ce lieu. Ce qui était loin de rassurer le jeune prisonnier.

**oOoOoOo**

**- **Bienvenue au Rosier, Harry.

Les mots résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor. Ca y'était, il découvrait enfin l'endroit où habitait Tom. Enfin, il était déjà venu dans sa chambre, mais c'était en transplanant… Donc il n'avait pas pu voir « l'environnement » où, celui qu'il aimait, vivait. Il était assez étonné et en même temps ne l'était pas. Il voyait très bien Tom vivre dans un endroit isolé, vu qu'il lui avait dit aimé voyager et ne pas être près de tout. Avoir une assez grande sphère d'intimité autour de lui. Ne pas être déranger par qui que ce soit lorsqu'il faisait son travail. Une maison plantée en plein milieu de la forêt semblait tout à fait appropriée à son caractère et son mode de vie. Même si Harry trouvait dommage qu'un homme aussi intelligent que Tom n'est pas plus de contacts pour montrer tout le savoir qu'il possédait et en faire profiter les autres, comme lui-même en profitait lorsque le Guérisseur lui parlait, ou lui écrivait.

Harry essaya de distinguer les contours de la grande maison qui se dessinait devant lui. Elle était _vraiment_ grande, avec des murs vraiment hauts. Les plafonds devaient être assez élevés. Le jeune homme sourit devant les deux bougies qui lévitaient devant la porte d'entrée. C'était assez mièvre comme pensée, mais il trouvait ça assez romantique.

- Il fait assez frais cette nuit, rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes froid. Dit Tom à ses côtés.

- Oui tu as raison.

Harry récupéra la cage d'Hedwige qui était sur le sol, tandis que Tom prenait en main sa valise. Celui-ci le devança et ouvrit la porte. Il entra à l'intérieur et posa la valise sur le côté, puis il demanda d'un geste du bras à Harry d'entrer à son tour. Le Gryffondor fut agréablement surpris par l'entrée chaleureuse où il venait d'arriver.

- Laisse-moi te débarrasser Harry, lui dit Tom.

- Merci… lui répondit-il en souriant.

Tom prit la cape et l'écharpe d'Harry et les accrocha à un porte-manteau avec ses propres affaires.

- J'ai aménagé le grenier pour Hedwige. Elle pourra sortir quand bon lui semblera. Et elle sera en compagnie de mon propre hibou que tu as vu plus d'une fois déjà.

- Oh Tom, c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à Hedwige ! S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

- C'est normal, lui répondit-il de la même manière. Donne-moi sa cage s'il te plaît.

Harry lui tendit la cage de sa chouette et Tom l'ouvrit. Hedwige sembla trouver le chemin d'elle-même et s'envola vers les escaliers.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sent déjà comme chez elle… Dit Harry. Désolé, elle peut être impolie quand elle veut. Elle a un sacré caractère.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, lui assura Tom en lui caressant les cheveux. Allez, il est temps de ranger tout ça.

Tom sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la valise d'Harry et la cage désormais vide d'Hedwige dans les airs.

- Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter, dit-il dans un sourire en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Le jeune Gryffondor fut électrisé par ce contact. Juste sentir sa peau contre la sienne était un véritable plaisir. Même si ce n'était que sa main. Il lui avait tant manqué… Et il sentait qu'il allait passer les meilleurs jours de sa vie… En compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il grimpa les escaliers derrière lui et suivit du regard ses affaires qui se rendaient dans la pièce juste en face des marches. Cependant, Tom ne l'emmena pas tout de suite dans celle-ci et tourna sur sa la droite. Il y avait un couloir avec trois portes. L'une à gauche, l'une à droite, et une dernière en face.

- La porte de gauche mène aux toilettes, et celle de droite à la salle de bain, lui expliqua Tom, tout en ouvrant les dites portes.

Les toilettes étaient composées d'un WC basique et d'un lavabo, tandis que la salle de bain était composée d'une grande baignoire ainsi que d'un très grand lavabo ovale, surplombée d'un miroir. Le carrelage qui recouvrait les murs et le sol était dans les teintes bleutées, allant du plus foncé au plus clair, formant une mosaïque.

- Et cette pièce, tu la connais déjà… dit Tom en ouvrant la dernière porte.

En effet, cette pièce, Harry la connaissait déjà pour y être venu une fois. La chambre de Tom, décorée dans les teintes vertes, couleur de son ex-maison à Poudlard. Il regarda de nouveau le lit, où Tom et lui s'étaient embrassés langoureusement la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Ce souvenir fit monter le rouge aux joues du Survivant. Il était tellement agréable… et si… captivant.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'une pièce à te montrer.

La voix de Tom le fit revenir « dans le présent » et, toujours la main dans la sienne, il le suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte où ses bagages s'étaient déposés. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une chambre, assez grande, dont les murs étaient peints dans les tons beiges. Il y avait un lit deux places et une grande armoire qui prenait tout un mur.

- Je t'ai préparé une chambre… Mais… Commença Tom.

L'Ex-Serpentard prit Harry par la taille et le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui caressa la joue de sa main libre et lui sourit doucement.

- Mais j'ose espérer que tu ne t'en serviras pas… Finit-il.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. _« Je rêve où il vient de me proposer de … partager sa chambre… ?_ ».

- Sauf si tu préfères rester seul bien sûr. Je comprendrais si tel était le cas… Ajouta le Guérisseur.

- Oh, Tom !

Harry embrassa Tom à pleine bouche tout en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ledit Tom approfondit le baiser en se serrant le plus possible contre le corps de l'étudiant. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un soupir de contentement tout embrassant de plus en plus langoureusement celui qu'il aimait. Leur langue s'étaient retrouvées et une chaleur naissante commençait à les envahir.

**oOoOoOo**

- Sauf si tu préfères rester seul bien sûr. Je comprendrais si tel était le cas…

- Oh, Tom !

Le jeune homme lui avait sauté dans les bras et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. L'idée de dormir à ses côtés n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui déplaire. Loin de là même, vu sa réaction. Le Lord passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le serra plus fort contre lui, tout en introduisant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. L'accès non plus n'avait pas été bien dur à obtenir. Le baiser était de plus en plus langoureux et le Mage Noir put entendre les soupirs que poussait sa proie. Soupirs totalement aguicheurs à son oreille… Lui donnant envie de plus. Chaque geste nouveau et plus appuyé du jeune homme lui donnait envie de plus… Beaucoup plus. Le Lord enlaça plus fort encore l'étudiant, ses bras lui enserrant la taille. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles bien dessinés sous son haut… Ces muscles qu'il parcourrait bientôt du bout des doigts, peau nue.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres d'Harry, donnant des frissons dans le dos du Mage Noir. Ce gosse était un allumeur. Tom plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur le plus proche et fit descendre sa bouche dans son cou. Un autre gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Le Lord l'embrassa encore à cet endroit-là, le léchant et le mordillant, écoutant avec délice les bruits provoqués par son ennemi. « _S'il savait…._ », Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il sentit les doigts du garçon jouer doucement avec les mèches de cheveux qui parsemaient sa nuque, sensation très agréable. Le Lord, reprenant les lèvres d'Harry passa une de ses mains sous le pull du Gryffondor, caressant son ventre et son torse. Une décharge électrique le traversa dès qu'il toucha cette étendue de peau, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce gosse était franchement bien foutu. Une petite voix lui dit qu'il n'avait sans doute encore rien vu, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son désir d'enfin posséder le jeune homme.

Il sépara sa bouche de celle du Gryffondor quelques instants pour pouvoir admirer à sa guise le visage du garçon. Ce dernier avait les yeux embués et brillant de désir derrière les verres de ses lunettes, les joues aussi rouges que la couleur de sa maison respective, la bouche rouge et meurtri de ses baisers, entrouverte et humide, ses cheveux noirs peut-être encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Le Lord eut un sourire en coin non dissimulé, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le jeune homme. Cependant, il décida de calmer un peu le jeu… Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son invité, mais plus doucement cette fois, les caressant de sa bouche avec délicatesse. Il l'embrassait lentement, savourant la douce chaleur qui émanait des lèvres d'Harry. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus aériens, glissant ensuite sur les joues rougies et le nez du jeune homme.

Tom regarda Harry dans les yeux, dont le souffle s'était peu à peu calmé et qui avait retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal… enfin, aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être en présence du Lord.

- Excuse-moi Harry, je crois m'être un peu emporté… Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

- Il n'y a pas de mal… Répondit Harry, les yeux encore grand ouverts de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je t'assure, aucun mal… Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Tom ricana doucement, tenant toujours dans ses bras le garçon qui était toujours plaqué au mur. Puis il dit.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de manger, tu ne crois pas ?

**oOoOoOo**

À la question de Tom, Harry se contenta de sourire et d'hocher légèrement la tête. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le disait, il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Après tout, il devait sans doute pas être loin de neuf heures du soir à présent. Entre le trajet du Terrier au Rosier, à la visite de ce dernier et… la séance animée de retrouvailles… Il devait s'être passé un peu de temps. Le Guérisseur se sépara alors doucement de lui, et lui prit la main, l'entraînant derrière lui dans les escaliers, qu'ils descendirent pour se rendre dans le salon / salle à manger. Et ce que découvrit Harry dans cette pièce l'étonna. À son arrivée, elle était pourtant propre et rangée, et à présent, la table était recouverte d'une nappe, de deux assiettes, de couverts, de verres, et en son centre se tenaient deux bougies qui lévitaient doucement.

- Tom… comment as-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, j'avais « programmé » un petit sortilège pour que tout cela se mette en place.

- C'est magnifique…

Le Gryffondor s'avança avec lenteur dans la pièce, découvrant qu'un feu de cheminée avait été allumé et crépitait paisiblement dans le foyer. Il régnait une ambiance agréable dans cette pièce… Peut-être renforcée par la couleur choisie pour les meubles et les murs, du feu de cheminée et des bougies qui émettaient une lueur tamisée. Alors qu'il se tenait sur le tapis duveteux, il sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il déposa alors sa tête contre l'épaule de Tom, profitant du moment le plus possible. Car il savait qu'il ne serait pas éternel.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise Harry… Murmura Tom dans le creux de son oreille. Je n'en étais pas sûr lorsque j'ai tout organisé, comme je ne connaissais pas tes goûts.

Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à Tom et passa ses mains dans son dos.

- Tout est parfait. Ça me rappelle un peu l'ambiance chaleureuse de notre Salle Commune à Poudlard…

Le Gryffondor vit alors les sourcils de Tom se hausser et dit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le Guérisseur le fixa avec douceur de ses yeux noirs profonds aux reflets rougeâtre et secoua légèrement la tête, faisant voleter quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Non tout va bien… Ce que tu as dit vient de m'assurer que tu te sentais à l'aise ici… Vu que tu as comparé cette maison à Poudlard. Et je sais que Poudlard est un endroit qui compte pour toi… Que ça a été un véritable foyer. Ça me rend heureux, c'est tout. Finit-il dans un sourire.

Harry sourit et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait, respirant l'odeur de Tom, si agréable pour lui… Un parfum de cerise et de forêt après la pluie.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco Malefoy, seize ans d'existence, héritier de la Noble famille de Sorciers de Sang-Pur Malefoy. Famille maintenant réduite à servir Lord Voldemort. Le Plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Tout ça parce que son père et sa manie des Sang-Pur, avait il y a maintenant un bon nombre d'années, tenu à rejoindre les rangs de ce fanatique. Puis lorsque ce dernier avait sombré il y quinze ans, son père avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'il soit arrêté, plaidant « qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça ». Bien entendu, c'était faux. Lucius Malefoy était un des plus grands partisans de Voldemort et faisait tout pour exécuter ses ordres et faire en sorte que ses idéaux soient suivis, n'hésitant pas à menacer et graisser la patte d'un bon nombre de politique et de personnes hautement placées dans la société pour cela. Lucius Malefoy ne supportait pas l'idée que des enfants venant de famille moldues accèdent à tout le savoir de l'école Poudlard et il avait même réussi pendant un certain laps de temps, à écarter Dumbledore de son poste de Directeur. On peut dire que c'était déjà une bonne carrière en tant que bon Mangemort à un peu plus de quarante ans.

Cependant, au retour de Voldemort pendant la dernière épreuve du Tournois des Trois Sorciers lors de la quatrième année d'études de Draco à Poudlard, Le Lord Noir se mit dans une colère incroyable, accusant ses « fidèles serviteurs » de ne pas avoir essayé de le retrouver, et s'acharna en particulier sur Lucius, qu'il pensait le plus fidèle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres donna alors une mission à Lucius. Il lui dit d'aller chercher la prophétie le concernant, lui et Potter, au Ministère de la Magie. Alors, le 17 juin 1996, leur chef tendit un piège à Harry Potter et Lucius alla accomplir sa mission. Mission assez simple : dès que Potter prendrait possession de la prophétie, il fallait la lui prendre et la rapporter à leur Maître. Mais le chef de la famille Malefoy rata cette mission et brisa la prophétie. Et leur Lord le laissa enfermer à Azkaban, pour ensuite le libérer… sous condition. La condition était que, pour que Lucius reste en vie, ainsi que sa femme, et que la famille retrouve toute sa dignité d'antan : Draco Malefoy devrait tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Oui, Draco Malefoy était un Sang-Pur. Oui, Draco Malefoy avait été élevé dans une des plus grandes et respectées familles du monde Sorcier. Oui, il suivait les idéaux de son père, comme quoi les sorciers de sans-pur étaient bien supérieurs aux moldus. Oui, il allait hériter de toute la fortune et la notoriété de cette famille. Mais non, il n'avait jamais voulu devenir Mangemort. Jamais. Il n'aimait pas et n'approuvait pas les méthodes de Lord Voldemort. Oui, Lord Voldemort était un homme intelligent, et c'était bien évidemment le cas de Draco également. Mais la différence entre eux, était qu'à part dans les matchs de Quidditch et dans les altercations entre élèves à Poudlard, Draco détestait la violence. Il ne pouvait pas supporter rien que l'idée de retirer la vie à quelqu'un. De lui voler la vie. Oui il était supérieur à un grand nombre de personnes et il le savait, mais il n'était pas supérieur au point de retirer la vie à qui que ce soit. Il ne se prenait pas pour un quelconque Dieu ou une quelconque force supérieure. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, homme mégalomane, rongé par une soif de vengeance inépuisable, et possédant un esprit tortueux et détraqué.

Cependant, que les Malefoy soient des Sang-Pur, que les Malefoy soient des Mangemorts… Les Malefoy étaient avant tout une famille. Et Draco Malefoy ferait tout pour qu'ils restent une famille. Pour que son père reste en vie et arrête de vivre dans la peur, et avec un peu de chance, Draco arriverai à lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'il se comporte comme un sous-fifre. Pour que sa mère arrête d'être menacée, car comme lui, elle avait été admise de force dans les Mangemorts, contrainte de suivre son mari. Draco allait faire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé. Il allait trouver un moyen pour introduire les Mangemorts dans l'école. Il allait trouver un moyen pour assassiner Albus Dumbledore, ou alors pour éviter d'avoir à le tuer.

**oOoOoOo**

Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud alors qu'il était là, dans ce lieu où aucune lumière ne l'atteignait à part celles des torches accrochées de part et d'autres de l'entrée de sa cellule. Beaucoup trop chaud alors qu'il était dans ces cachots glacial et encore plus humides à cette période de l'année. Enfermé. Séquestré. Torturé. Violé. Sous-alimenté.

Bordel qu'il avait chaud.

_À suivre…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>**erci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?**_  
><em>


	19. Le dîner

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p>Reviews :<p>

Tout d'abord, comme au début de chaque chapitre, je voudrais remercier mes reviewers du précédent chapitre : **stormtrooper2** , **xxxLoveItasasu** , **Armeria-Sama** , **Emiiliya** , **Luxile** , **Celeste-Rivera** , **Line** , **flashcode35** , **Nana'.'Lea** , **hinatanatkae** , **Didine Halliwell** , **Fuhatsu** et **Sedinette Michaelis** !

Merci aux nouveaux reviewers et à ceux qui sont ici depuis le tout début !

Vos messages me motivent vraiment ! Merci infiniment ! :D

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure.<p>

Voilà voilà ! Un dix-neuvième chapitre tout frais ^^

Au départ je voulais faire une vingtaine de chapitre, mais peut-être qu'il en fera une trentaine si je souhaite développer tout ce que j'ai en tête ;p Alors, heureu(ses)x ?

Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, bonne lecture :D !

_PS : Si vous voyez des fautes, incohérences, etcetera, prévenez moi et je les corrigerai ! ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>19 – Le dîner<strong>

Molly Weasley, née Prewett, était une petite femme rousse aux yeux pétillants et au visage aimable, de quarante-six ans. Mère de sept enfants, dont six garçons, elle avait acquis au fil des années un grand sens de l'organisation. Et cela dans tous les domaines. Car lorsque l'on était une famille de neuf personnes, il fallait savoir s'organiser. Se lever plus tôt que tout le monde pour pouvoir libérer la salle de bains à ceux qui en avaient besoin et préparer le petit déjeuner préféré de chacun. Faire le ménage quotidiennement, ce qui prenait beaucoup de temps vu la taille de l'endroit habité et du nombre de personnes derrière qui elle devait passer pour que tout soit parfaitement rangé. Raccommoder les vêtements des plus grands pour que les plus petits en prennent possession plus tard, vu que leurs moyens étaient assez restreints, elle et son mari ne pouvaient pas se permettre trop d'achats superflus. S'occuper de cuisiner les deux autres repas de la journée en même temps, aller chasser les gnomes du jardin, prendre régulièrement des nouvelles de la famille… Molly n'avait pas une minute à elle, mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais. Après tout, elle avait la chance d'avoir une merveilleuse famille. Et elle était ravie de mettre ses talents de cordon bleu à son service.

Puis, lorsque son dernier fils, Ronald, eut onze ans et qu'il reçut sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, elle rencontra un garçon à la Gare de King's Cross, qui deviendrait le meilleur ami de son fils : Harry Potter. Un jeune garçon beaucoup trop pâle et maigrichon, avec des lunettes bas de gamme et raccommodées, et des cheveux ébouriffés. Un garçon adorable qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de connaître ses parents. Tués par ce vil Mage Noir. Mage Noir qui avait fait souffrir tant de gens, détruit tant de familles… À cause de lui, le Monde Sorcier vivait dans la peur, et encore plus depuis son retour. Même le monde Moldu se doutait de quelque chose… Les moldus sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'un évènement terrible était en train de se produire. Mais heureusement qu'un homme était là pour eux. Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de la légendaire école de Sorcellerie Poudlard et Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation fondée pour réunir le plus de partisans possible afin de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir que le temps ait connu. Et ce même homme avait confié à Molly une mission. Car, il avait appris que Minerva McGonagall avait autorisé Harry a passé ses vacances chez un homme que lui-même n'avait jamais rencontré. De nature méfiante, il avait alors cherché à savoir qui était cet inconnu… Et c'était les deux statues en forme de sangliers ailés qui lui donnèrent sa réponse. Lorsque l'inconnu avait raccompagné Harry, les deux statues les avaient vus, et avaient tout raconté à Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Albus baissa alors sa garde, se disant qu'il était normal qu'un jeune homme comme Harry ait une relation amoureuse, même si elle était extérieure au château. Cependant, il donna une mission à Molly… Celle de surveiller ce « Tom » lorsqu'elle le recevrait chez lui, d'épier ses moindres faits et gestes pour ensuite lui faire un rapport des plus détaillés.

Molly avait envoyé ses enfants ainsi que son mari dans un restaurant sorcier, prétextant qu'elle souhaitait se reposer un peu, la journée avait été épuisante. Cependant, la véritable raison du départ de sa famille était toute autre. Elle avait demandé à Dumbledore de passer juste après la visite de Tom, pour pouvoir tout lui raconter et être sûre de n'oublier aucun détail. Seul Arthur était au courant, bien entendu. La mère de famille finissait de préparer un ragoût lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle s'essuya les mains avec le premier torchon qu'elle trouva et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un Albus Dumbledore tout de rouge et or vêtu.

- Bonsoir Molly, j'espère ne pas être trop en avance, dit-il ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonsoir Albus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer dans sa demeure et referma derrière lui, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Depuis quelques temps, elle surveillait tout le temps les alentours, de peur de voir un Mangemort caché entre les arbres, même si elle savait sa maison très bien protégée par une bonne dizaine de sortilège de défense. Simple réflexe.

- Je vous ai apporté ça Molly, dit Dumbledore en tenant un petit sac en toile dans sa main. Je passais par le chemin de Traverse pas plus tard que cet après-midi, et j'ai pensé que cela vous ferais plaisir.

Mrs Weasley prit le petit sac dans sa main et l'ouvrit.

- Ce sont des graines. Plantez-les dans votre jardin et elles donneront de succulentes herbes aromatiques. Ajouta-t-il.

- Merci Albus, il ne fallait pas voyons ! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

Le Directeur s'assit à la longue table en bois, tandis que Molly vérifiait la cuisson de son ragoût. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vint s'asseoir en face de Dumbledore.

- Alors Molly, comment est-il ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, ce qui ne sembla pas étonner la mère de famille plus que ça.

- Et bien, à première vue je trouve que c'est un jeune homme charmant. Il est très agréable, a de la conversation, est très à l'écoute…

- Je vois… A-t-il fait mention de quoi que ce soit concernant les Mangemorts ?

Molly s'étonna de la question mais répondit tout de même.

- Eh bien, j'ai abordé le sujet lorsque je lui ai dit qu'Arthur s'excusait de ne pas être présent, à cause des raids Mangemorts, c'est la folie au Ministère ces derniers temps… Et il m'a juste répondu que son congé avait eu du mal à passer pour cette raison. Puis j'ai changé de sujet, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait ce genre de discussion sordides à l'intérieur de ma maison. Du moins, en dehors des discussions avec les membres de l'Ordre.

- Bien. Et comment se comportait-il avec Harry ? S'affichaient-ils ensemble ? En tant que couple ? Demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

- Non ! Et j'en ai été vraiment surprise. S'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais qu'Harry souhaiterais nous faire part de sa relation… Mais je me suis trompée apparemment. Le seul « signe » de réelle proximité que j'ai pu déceler est qu'ils se sont enlacés tous les deux, et que Tom l'a rapidement embrassé sur la joue. Même à la Gare de King's Cross la semaine dernière d'ailleurs…

- Et avec vous, comment était-il ?

- Il avait l'air un peu renfermé au premier abord. Mais ensuite il s'est détendu et a tout de suite été chaleureux avec nous, quoiqu'un peu distant. Comme si il se retenait. C'était étrange. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise… Peut-être est-il quelqu'un de solitaire ? Après tout, nous étions dix à table et les conversations allaient dans tous les sens. Il m'a fait penser à Harry, lorsqu'il était petit. Finit-elle, l'air nostalgique.

- C'est-à-dire ? Pourrais-tu essayer de développer ? Demanda le Directeur, un air à la fois curieux et soucieux sur son visage.

- Comme tu le sais Albus, Harry n'a pas été habitué à avoir de l'affection, vu la famille dans laquelle il a été élevé. Puis lorsqu'il est arrivé chez nous pour la première fois, il avait l'air totalement désorienté. Heureux, mais désorienté. De recevoir de l'attention de tous les côtés, de parler de sujets différents à plusieurs personnes à la fois… C'était, après Poudlard, la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille. Une véritable famille. Et comme tu le sais aussi Albus, je le considère comme mon fils.

- Bien sûr que je le sais Molly. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Et sinon, avec qui a-t-il le plus parlé ? Et de quoi ?

- Eh bien, il a beaucoup parlé avec Bill et Charlie. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant Albus, mais ce Tom travaille pour le Ministère en tant que Guérisseur. Du coup, il lui arrive d'être envoyé en mission à l'étranger… Tu te douteras donc que la conversation à vite dévier sur les lieux qu'il avait exploré, et curieux comme sont mes deux garçons, ils lui ont demandé des anecdotes, des descriptions des lieux et des créatures qui s'y trouvaient, ou alors ils comparaient leurs expériences personnelles avec lui. Vraiment, ce jeune homme est une perle Albus ! Une perle !

Molly rit légèrement et Albus la rejoint avant de demander.

- Et physiquement, comment était-il ?

- Oh, je pensais que tu le savais déjà ? Les statues de Poudlard ne te l'ont pas décrit ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, je l'avoue. Répondit-il.

- Eh bien, il est assez grand, presque une tête de plus qu'Harry. Il a des cheveux très noirs et mi- longs, et ses yeux étaient noirs également.

- Il avait un signe distinctif ? Un tatouage, une cicatrice ?

- Non… Rien de ce genre.

- D'accord. Je te remercie pour toutes tes informations Molly.

- Ce n'est rien Albus, je t'en prie ! Répondit-elle en souriant. J'espère que tu es rassuré maintenant !

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Oh, et je crois que ton ragoût est en train de bouillir.

Mrs Weasley poussa un petit cri et se précipita vers la cuisine.

Pendant l'absence de Molly à table, Dumbledore laissa ses émotions paraître sur son visage. Même si il avait dit à Molly être rassuré, ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Peut-être qu'il paternait trop Harry, mais il était perplexe quant aux intentions de ce jeune homme. Tom. Molly disait que c'était un homme tout à fait convenable et il voulait bien la croire, cependant… La façon dont elle l'avait décrit. Le caractère, la façon d'agir, le physique. Ses similitudes avec Harry. Tout cela lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il avait bien connu. Un de ses élèves qui était à Serpentard et qui avait mal tourné. Cependant, il tournait en rond. Car malgré tous ces éléments… Est-ce que cet ancien élève aurait été aussi nonchalant concernant l'emploi de ce prénom qu'il haïssait ? C'était tellement évident. Mais en même temps tellement évident que ça en devenait absurde, donc improbable. Dumbledore tournait en rond.

Une assiette remplit de ragoût bouillant se posa sur la table devant lui, puis Molly s'installa à sa place.

- Bon appétit Albus !

- Je te remercie pour ce repas Molly, ça me fait plaisir de manger en ta compagnie. Ça faisait si longtemps…

- Moi de même ! Répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon appétit Molly.

- Merci.

- Au fait as-tu des nouvelles de Percy ?

Changer de sujet pour penser à autre chose. Changer de sujet pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Changer de sujet pour ne pas inquiéter Molly, une femme si gentille et prête à tout pour ses enfants. Harry était comme son enfant.

« _J'espère me leurrer Harry. Merlin, faîtes qu'il ne lui arrive rien…_ ».

**oOoOoOo**

Du sang. Partout. Absolument partout. Sur le sol, sur les murs, sur le plafond. Du sang dégoulinant jusque sous ses vêtements. Du sang qui s'écoulait des corps étalés sur le sol, qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Le goût sublime du sang. Il avait encore tué cette nuit. Comme quasiment tous les jours ces temps-ci. Les raids mangemorts étaient de plus en plus nombreux et il se plaisait à y participer. Cet après-midi, leur Maître avait déclaré qu'il s'absenterait pendant une semaine complète, passant le commandement des ordres de missions à la folle furieuse Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle, ainsi que son mari et son beau-frère… Les fidèles les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en comptant Severus Snape comme espion au sein de Poudlard… Et Lucius Malefoy, ce pauvre inconscient qui pensait redevenir le bras droit de leur Maître. Il se foutait la baguette dans l'œil. Non mais franchement, croyait-il réellement que son rejeton allait réussir à mener à bien sa mission ? Sérieusement ? Oui c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, ça il n'allait pas le nier. Mais c'était un vrai trouillard. Un trouillard fort mignon. Et le Maître lui avait promis son corps si il ne menait pas à bien sa mission. « Si » il ne menait pas à bien sa mission. Mais c'était évident qu'il allait la rater. Dans peu de temps, le jeune Draco serait tout à lui. À sa merci.

Fenrir Greyback, chef des loups-garous de Grande-Bretagne, au service de Lord Voldemort depuis environ une vingtaine d'années, adorait littéralement son « métier ». Il avait la permission de tuer et de contaminer toutes les personnes qu'il voulait, même les enfants en bas âge, ses proies préférées. Personnellement, il se fichait pas mal de tout ce qui était en rapport avec la pureté du sang, mais grâce aux Malefoy, et plus particulièrement Lucius, dont il était assez proche à une certaine époque, il avait réussi à intégrer les Mangemorts permettant ainsi à Voldemort d'avoir des « hommes » en plus dans ses rangs, et en grand nombre. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la chasse, et c'était tout. Observer sa proie, tout connaître de ses habitudes, la suivre discrètement, l'isoler grâce à un peu de magie, et dès qu'elle se rend compte de sa présence, lui faire ressentir de la peur, la chasser, pour ensuite la capturer, l'entendre supplier, puis la torturer pour enfin la tuer d'un coup de dent et se régaler de sa chair. Oh oui, il adorait ça. C'était sa nature, il était né comme ça.

Greyback se releva doucement, faisant tomber la tête qu'il avait dans la main au sol. Les Mangemorts venaient de s'en prendre à un village Moldu d'environ cent habitants. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à de trop grandes agglomérations pour le moment, après tout, leur Maître n'était pas encore à la tête du monde Sorcier. Il donna un coup de pied puissant dans un corps qui traînait par terre devant lui, lui barrant le passage, et l'envoya valser à travers un couloir. D'ailleurs, il faillit faire tomber à la renverse l'un de ses coéquipiers qui avait juste eu le temps de sauter pour éviter le cadavre décapité.

- Hey Greyback, fait gaffe où tu balances tes déchets !

- Désolé mec, j't'avais pas vu, répondit-il.

- Je t'ai déjà de ne pas m'appeler « mec » Greyback.

- Oh pardon « votre majesté ». Se moqua-t-il en faisant une révérence.

Malgré la moquerie apparente du loup-garou, le Mangemort ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- La chasse a été bonne ? Demanda-t-il.

- Plus que bonne, répondit le loup en se léchant les lèvres. Qu'en est-il pour toi, Dolohov ?

- Quelques femmes et deux ou trois ados, pas terrible. Encore une fois, Bella m'a pris toutes mes proies. D'un côté, j'aime bien partir en mission avec elle, mais le bétail est bien vite abattu lorsqu'elle est présente. Répondit Antonin Dolohov, une moue sur le visage.

- Ha ! Je te l'avais bien dit que cette tarée te prendrait ton gain ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi et te réserver deux ou trois maisons. Les Lestrange sont déchaînés pendant les raids, tu le sais bien. Dit Greyback.

- Eh bien je t'écouterais la prochaine fois… Dit-il simplement en descendant vers le rez-de-chaussée de la maison en ruines.

Greyback le suivit et ils sortirent tous deux de la maison.

- À toi l'honneur, Dis Greyback.

- C'est trop aimable, répondit Dolohov avec sarcasme.

Puis le Mangemort leva sa baguette et incendia la maison d'un sortilège. Après un silence seulement brisé par le bruit des flammes mangeant rapidement les restes de la demeure moldue, Greyback demanda.

- En parlant des Lestrange, ton neveu, euh… Sarus…

- Serys. Corrigea Dolohov.

- Ouais, Serys, c'est pas un élève de Rabastan par hasard ? Parce que, quand j'passe dans la salle d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, 'bin j'le vois pas, et Rabastan l'est pas là non plus.

- Si, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est sous son… « Tutorat ». D'ailleurs, le Maître a eu vent de ses progrès et a autorisé Serys à venir en mission avec nous. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec Rodolphus tout à l'heure.

- Bah ça alors, il est ici aussi ? Qui l'aurait cru. J'pensais qu'c'était qu'un sale morveux, comme tous les autres.

- C'est mon neveu, il est doué, c'est dans les gênes, répondit Dolohov avec un sourire.

- T'serais pas un peu pompeux toi par hasard ? Grimaça Fenrir.

- Absolument pas.

Et d'un claquement de doigts le feu doubla de volume.

- Je vois… dit Greyback. Mais j'aurais que' que chose à te conseiller, tu d'vrais surveiller Rabastan, il a d'jà traumatiser pas mal de jeunes apparemment.

- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Fenrir, mais les affaires de mon neveu, à part son entraînement et son rang au sein des Mangemorts, ne me regardent pas. Depuis toujours je sais bien qu'il a le feu au cul, et si Rabastan et lui s'amusent ensemble, ça ne me regarde absolument pas.

- T'es bien plus ouvert d'esprit que cette Narcissa… bougonna Fenrir. Elle menace d'me lancer un Avada à chaque fois qu'je parle de son gosse.

- Greyback, Narcissa est une femme, elle est bien plus protectrice, de plus lorsqu'il s'agit de son fils. Et puis il faut bien avouer que tes propos sont assez obscènes.

- Bouarf, si on peut même plus rigoler un peu, ralla Greyback en se grattant le ventre.

Dolohov eut un rire léger et regarda au loin.

- Bah tiens, voilà les Lestrange et Serys.

Les quatre Mangemorts, Bellatrix en tête, s'avançaient vers eux.

- Alors vous deux, comment s'est déroulé votre partie ? Demanda Rodolphus, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Bien, répondit Dolohov.

- Très bien ! Grogna Greyback.

- Tu peux être fier de ton neveu Antonin, dit soudainement Bellatrix.

- Ca c'est sûr ! Ajouta Rodolphus. Il a beaucoup de connaissances en sortilèges pour un gamin de son âge ! On voit bien que vous êtes de la même famille ! Il a lancé des sorts à une vitesse hallucinante ! Pas vrai petit ?! Finit-il en posant brusquement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Serys se contenta d'un sourire, du sang partout sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

- Et en plus, tout ce sang là, montra Rodolphus, eh bien, pas une seule goutte n'est à lui ! Bon début non ?

Dolohov hocha la tête et s'adressa à Rabastan.

- On dirait que tu l'as bien entraîné.

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Dit Rabastan, en levant un sourcil.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire tout en se tapant dans la main. Rabastan semblait bien plus détendu et relâché après une tuerie, ce que remarqua le jeune Serys.

- Bon allez, il est temps de rentrer au Manoir, déclara Bellatrix. On sait tous que des Aurors ne vont pas tarder à débarquer et même si en trucider un ou deux me ferait le plus grand plaisir, le Maître ne tient pas à ce que nous affrontions des employés du Ministère pendant son absence.

La femme Mangemort leva sa baguette en l'air et un jet de couleur verte en sortit et frappa le ciel, faisant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de bruits de transplanage se fit entendre avant que les six autres Mangemorts ne rentrent à leur tour au Manoir Malefoy.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Noir en puissance, plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, avait réussi à mettre sur pied le plan le plus machiavélique qu'il avait pu concevoir jusque-là. Pourtant, il était tellement simple. Vieux comme le monde. Choisir sa proie. La séduire. La rendre vulnérable. Puis la détruire. Mais il avait été trop imbu de lui-même pour se dire qu'il devait se charger lui-même de la capture du garçon, se contentant de le tuer. Grosse erreur. Mais tout ça faisait partie du passé à présent. Maintenant, son plan allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Très bientôt même.

En ce moment, il se tenait au milieu du salon de l'ancienne demeure du défunt Evan Rosier, qu'il avait décoré dans des tons chaud, pas vraiment dans ses goûts mais bon, il ne fallait pas que l'endroit paraisse trop sinistre non plus, après tout il avait un invité très spécial. Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant… Survivant qu'il tenait dans ses bras à l'instant. Ses bras se refermant sur lui, tels une prison dorée, même si le principal concerné ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux dans la lueur tamisée de la pièce, sentant battre son cœur tout contre son torse. Il entendait le bruit de sa respiration, calme, et sentait son souffle dans le creux de son cou. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient ainsi, à quelques pas de la cheminée où un feu crépitait doucement, sans bouger, juste là, s'enlaçant. Le Lord se posait certaines questions. Il y a quelques mois de cela, même si il voulait absolument que tout se passe à merveille, que son plan se déroule comme prévu, il ne serait pas resté aussi longtemps dans la même position, tenant son pire ennemi dans ses bras, celui qui avait causé sa perte il y a de ça quinze ans. Il aurait fait en sorte pour que le contact entre eux ne dure pas trop longtemps, pas plus de quelques secondes, dégoûté par le toucher de son ennemi, dégoûté par trop de proximité avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient ainsi, tous les deux, collés l'un contre l'autre, et le Lord, malgré lui, ne ressentait pas vraiment un quelconque sentiment de répulsion face à Harry Potter. Le Garçon. Celui à cause de qui il avait dû errer dans un état de demi-mort pendant plus de dix ans, ayant seulement sa soif de vengeance et de haine contre les moldus pour compagnie. Et pourtant, il le tenait entre ses bras, contre son corps, et un peu plus tôt il l'avait plaqué contre un mur et l'avait embrassé comme il avait rarement embrassé quelqu'un. Un léger frisson le traversa, que le garçon ne remarqua pas, puis il s'écarta légèrement de lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres alias Tom Montague, Guérisseur pour le Ministère de la Magie, caressa doucement le visage de son captif.

- À table maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous retrouver pendant cette semaine. Ajouta-t-il, toujours avec son sourire.

Tom, intérieurement cette fois-ci, rit d'avance, sachant très bien ce qui allait se produire par la suite.

**oOoOoOo**

Le corps de Tom, les bras de Tom, le cœur de Tom, battant doucement dans sa poitrine, contre laquelle il avait placé son oreille. L'odeur de Tom, la voix de Tom, les yeux de Tom, le sourire de Tom. Il aimait tout chez lui. Absolument tout. Il ne pouvait pas lui citer un seul défaut. Peut-être était-ce l'amour qui l'aveuglait, mais peu importait, il le trouvait parfait. Puis le contact cessa et la voix de Tom résonna à ses oreilles.

- À table maintenant, nous aurons tout le temps de nous retrouver pendant cette semaine, lui dit-il avec un sourire qui lui promettait monts et merveilles.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, et prit brièvement la main de Tom, tandis qu'il continuait de lui sourire de cette manière si particulière. Les deux bruns s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, se quittant difficilement du regard.

- Je ne connais pas parfaitement tes goûts, mais j'espère que ce que je t'ai préparé va te plaire. Dit Tom, en sortant sa baguette magique.

Il prononça quelques mots et leur assiette respective se remplit de mets qu'Harry adorait tout particulièrement… Si Ronald avait été là, il aurait déjà fini son plat… Le jeune homme observa Tom qui pratiquait une nouvelle fois la magie sans baguette pour remplir leur verre et pour allumer les bougies qui lévitaient doucement à côtés d'eux. Tout était absolument parfait. Le plat était exquis, Tom avait une conversation absolument incroyable, et il réussissait à le captiver encore plus que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la lueur tamisée qui régnait dans la pièce en ce moment, de la faible lumière qu'émettaient les bougies et qui donnait au visage de Tom un air encore plus mystérieux ? Sur le moment, il n'aurait su le dire.

- Content d'être enfin en vacances ? Lui demanda l'Ex-Serpentard.

- Tu ne pas imaginer à quel point… Le professeur Snape était vraiment imbuvable les deux dernières semaines… Nous qui étions contents de l'avoir en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois que l'accumulation de l'enseignement de deux matières différentes l'épuise. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore lui trouvera un remplaçant d'ici la rentrée. Et puis, j'étais tellement pressé de fêter Noël avec les Weasley, et de passer la période du Nouvel An avec toi surtout…Dit Harry, en rougissant légèrement sur la fin.

- J'en suis heureux Harry… dit doucement Tom, en caressant la main du Gryffondor du bout des doigts.

- Et toi ? Demanda Harry le rouge aux joues.

- Tellement… Comme tu le sais sûrement, les raids mangemorts se font de plus en plus nombreux et le temps entre les attaques est de plus en plus court… Du coup, il y a de moins en moins d'effectif paré à l'attaque et j'ai beaucoup de travail sur le terrain en ce moment…

- C'est horrible Tom ! Tous ces pauvres gens du ministère qui travaillent si dur et qui risquent leur vie tous les jours… Et ce satané Fudge qui ne fait presque rien. Il est tellement tétanisé par Voldemort qu'il se terre dans son trou comme un sale rat… Dit Harry, la colère perçant dans sa voix. Tu as déjà été confronté à des mangemorts sur le terrain ?

- Oui bien sûr. Tous les employés du Ministère ont au moins été une fois confronté aux sbires du Lord. Mais il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça, tu sais bien que je peux me débrouillé face à eux. Finit Tom.

Harry tiqua légèrement et inconsciemment à l'emploi du mot « Lord » par Tom. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, et dans ses souvenirs, seuls les mangemorts utilisaient ce titre envers Voldemort. Mais il chassa bien vite ce détail.

- Oui je sais… quand je repense au sortilège que tu as utilisé la dernière fois à Pré-Au-Lard… C'était vraiment… effrayant… Dit Harry.

- Effrayant ? Demanda Le Guérisseur.

- Oui… La façon dont ces sortes d'anneaux se refermaient autour des mangemorts. Tom, était-ce réellement de la magie blanche ? Hésita à demander Harry.

Il vit le visage de Tom prendre un air étonné, puis celui-ci serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

- Bien sûr Harry… Je n'ai jamais utilisé de Magie Noire de toute ma vie, et jamais je ne le ferais. Je suis désolé si ce sort t'a … effrayé, mais à ce moment-là, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que j'ai… comment dire… sorti les grands moyens.

Harry senti son cœur se réchauffé encore un peu plus face à ces mots, ainsi qu'à la main qui s'était resserrée sur la sienne, et au regard tendre que Tom lui lançait en ce moment même.

- Désolé de t'avoir posé cette question Tom, mais je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de sorts être utilisés jusqu'à présent. Dit le Gryffondor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis c'est normal, après tout tu es en sixième année, et même si Poudlard est une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie et qu'on y apprend énormément, il y a également beaucoup de choses que l'on apprend sur le tas, dans le monde du travail, en fréquentant de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles personnes… Les bases sont apprises à l'école mais les connaissances acquises sont développées à l'extérieur. Finit-il en souriant.

- Je n'en doute pas, ajouta l'étudiant.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Harry se perdait dans les yeux de Tom… Ces yeux dont il avait tant rêvé ces derniers temps… Noirs avec une pointe de rouge… Tellement envoutants… Son sourire, si spécial, comme si il ne le réservait que pour lui et personne d'autre… Son visage, si bien dessiné, tout comme ses lèvres : irrésistibles. Puis ses cheveux d'un noir charbon, mais si doux…

- Au fait Harry, lors d'un de mes derniers voyages, je suis parti en Albanie et j'en ai ramené quelque chose… Dit Tom, son sourire devenant énigmatique.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry, piqué par la curiosité.

- Un de mes breuvages préférés. C'est à base de cerises noires et c'est absolument délicieux. J'en buvais souvent lorsque j'étais petit. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses… Tu veux goûter ? Demanda Tom, toujours avec cet étrange sourire.

- Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Harry.

- Je reviens, ajouta l'Ex-Serpentard en se levant.

Lorsqu'il passa aux côtés d'Harry, il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux, un vrai délice.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Lord se leva de table, sans manquer de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son invité et se rendit rapidement à l'étage. Ce qu'il avait dit à Harry n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Lorsqu'il était à l'Orphelinat, il sortait souvent en douce et allait piquer quelques bouteilles de ce jus qu'il adorait chez le marchand du coin. Plus tard, il avait appris à modifier la boisson, en la rendant plus ou moins alcoolisée, ou en ajoutant quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. Mais il préférait malgré tout la version originale… Peut-être était-ce de la nostalgie… Bien qu'il ait détesté cette période, ça devait être le seul souvenir positif qu'il en gardait. Une sorte de goût qui le ramenait malgré lui au passé tant haï.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, prenant la bouteille d'un vert foncé qu'il recherchait et en profita pour repenser à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. À tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps. Harry Potter, son ennemi juré, était là, dans une bâtisse perdue au milieu des bois, où absolument personne ne pourrait venir les déranger, où absolument personne ne pourrait les trouver… Il était totalement à sa merci, mais à cause de ce maudit Horcruxe involontairement créé, il ne pourrait pas le tuer. Pas encore. Le Lord sortit de la pièce et emprunta les escaliers.

Pendant leur conversation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait volontairement donné quelques indices sur son identité au garçon… Sur son emploi du mot « Lord » à son égard, sur le fait qu'il avait ramené la boisson d'Albanie, là où Voldemort avait passé une partie de sa vie, là où se trouvait le manoir Riddle… Tout cela faisait partie de son plan bien entendu. Et si jamais le garçon ne s'était rendu compte de rien pour le moment, il s'en rappellerait le moment venu. Juste au moment où tout ira mal pour lui, au moment où il n'aurait plus que « Tom », juste au moment où il voudrait que tout aille mieux et où il découvrira le pot-au-rose. À ce moment-là, le moment où le Gryffondor découvrirait la vérité, le Lord savait que le garçon, malgré toutes les preuves accablantes à l'encontre de son Tom, voudrait s'assurer que tout est bien vrai, qu'il ne rêve pas. Et c'est cette faute qui le mènera à sa perte.

Tom Montague retint difficilement un ricanement et se reconstitua un visage aimable à afficher devant le jeune homme… Si naïf. Il s'installa à sa place.

- Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps, je ne retrouvais plus la bouteille. Dit-il doucement. J'espère que tu vas aimer… Ajouta-t-il doucement en débouchant la bouteille en verre.

**oOoOoOo**

- J'espère que tu vas aimer…

- J'en suis sûr… Après tout, tout ce que tu avais préparé était délicieux jusqu'à présent, répondit Harry.

Tom rit doucement, et versa un peu du liquide bordeaux dans le verre d'Harry, puis dans le sien. Il posa la bouteille et prit son verre en main, le Gryffondor fit de même.

- À nous Harry, dit Tom en faisant s'entrechoquer leur deux verres. Profitons de ces moments privilégiés…

- À nous Tom…

Harry but une gorgée, puis deux. C'était vraiment délicieux, et l'odeur lui rappelait celle de Tom… Cerise et forêt après la pluie. Il sentait le liquide couler dans sa gorge, et ceci lui procura une étrange sensation. Ce n'était pas aussi liquide que de l'eau, sans pour autant être pâteux… C'était agréable, et dérangeant à la fois, mais le goût était impeccable.

- Alors ? Comme est-ce que tu le trouves ? Demanda Tom, ses yeux brillant dans la lueur tamisée de la pièce.

- C'est vraiment bon… Mais la texture est peu habituelle je trouve… Dit Harry.

- Oui, c'était aussi ce qui m'avait surpris la première fois que j'en ai bu. Répondit simplement Tom.

Puis soudainement, Harry perçut le visage de Tom différemment. Ses yeux semblaient plus brillants. Sa peau semblait plus douce encore, ses lèvres encore plus attirantes… Il laissa échapper un soupir de ses lèvres.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda le plus âgé.

Le jeune homme cligna doucement des yeux. La voix de Tom lui avait semblée lointaine, mais en même temps si proche, comme un chuchotement dans le creux de l'oreille. Ou comme un écho. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la lumière si faible de la pièce, du feu qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre… D'ailleurs le son que le feu faisait le rendait étrangement fébrile…

- Harry ?

La voix de Tom… Si douce… Il semblait inquiet… Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Tom se lever et venir à côté de lui. Il sentit son odeur juste à côté de lui, il frissonna. C'était tellement envoûtant… Cerise et forêt après la pluie. D'ailleurs, il entendit un bruit contre les carreaux. La pluie commençait à tomber petit à petit. Le vent soufflait plus fort également. Il sentit les doigts de Tom sous son menton, lui remontant le visage qu'il n'avait pas senti se baisser. Le contact le fit soupirer de plus belle. Son toucher était si agréable. Il leva son bras pour attraper celui de Tom. Il s'en servit pour faire glisser la main de Tom dans son cou. Il avait si chaud. Et Tom était trop près… Il aurait tant voulu l'embrasser.

- Tom… Murmura-t-il.

- Harry, il faut te reprendre… Harry ?

Sa voix semblait encore plus lointaine maintenant. Il leva les yeux et son regard tomba dans celui du Guérisseur. Des yeux si profonds… Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**oOoOoOo**

Rodolphus était épuisé. Ce soir, il y avait eu ce raid Mangemort, particulièrement satisfaisant, en compagnie de son épouse de son frère et de la jeune recrue. Serys Montague. Ce gosse était effrayant. C'était sa première fois sur le terrain, et pourtant, il était abominable. Il torturait, tuait, sans aucun regret, sans écouter ses victimes le suppliant de les épargnés. Il les tuait, tous. Sans exception. Homme, femme, enfant, nourrisson, personne âgée. Pas d'exception. Rabastan lui avait vraiment bien inculqué les bases du métier. Il bailla largement et sortit de son lit, enfilant les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit sa femme endormie, enroulée dans les couvertures. Elle aussi était épuisée. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de leur mission, elle les avait directement fait transplaner dans leur chambre, décidant de faire l'amour sauvagement. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas retourné de cette manière. En général, elle accordait tout son temps à leur Lord, et il ne l'avait pas vu nue depuis plusieurs mois. Ça avait été une délivrance ce soir. Il sourit doucement au visage enfin reposé de Bellatrix, elle qui avait tant de responsabilités en ce moment.

Le Mangemort enfila sa cape et sortit de ses appartements sans faire de bruit, car époux ou pas, Bella l'étriperait vif si il la réveillait. Il regarda l'horloge dans le couloir et se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il apporte, encore, le repas de ce prisonnier moldu que le Maître lui avait confié pendant son absence. Il se rappelait bien de ses mots… Spécialement ceux lui interdisant tout contact physique, de quelque nature qu'il soit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Son Maître était tout puissant, et il se devait de lui obéir, quoi qu'il lui demande.

Il appela un elfe qui lui fournit le plateau du prisonnier, et il se rendit aux sous-sols, un air blasé sur le visage.

- Salut Lestrange. Fit une voix étonnement grave.

- Salut Goran. Répondit Rodolphus.

- Encore à apporter d'la bouffe au moldu ? Se moqua-t-il.

- C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'a personnellement confié cette tâche. Y'-a-t-il un problème avec ça ? Répondit le Mangemort, agressif.

- Non, bien sûr que non, si c'est le Lord qui te l'a demandé. Mais… tu ne fais que lui donné à manger ? Demanda Goran.

- Bien évidemment, pourquoi ? S'étonna Rodolphus.

- Et bien… Garde-le pour toi, mais je sais que notre chef venait lui rendre souvent visite ces derniers temps… Et il ne lui apportait pas de nourriture… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ce qui te regarde Goran. Trancha Rodolphus. Contente-toi de faire ton travail.

- Bien. Répondit Goran, visiblement apeuré, après tout, Rodolphus était un Mangemort haut placé.

Le mari de Bellatrix s'avança dans les cachots humides et sombres, jusqu'à la cellule de Daniel Blackboat. Goran Woolnough était un Mangemort de niveau moyen et était responsable des cachots. Il « surveillait » les prisonniers si on peut dire ça comme ça. Et allait s'amuser lorsqu'il en avait envie avec quelques-uns d'entre eux lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Ce gros lourdaud était particulièrement odieux, pervers et cruel, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assouvir ses désirs tordus…

Il arriva devant la cellule du moldu de son Maître et ouvrit la grille d'un geste du bras, désactivant la barrière magique. Il avança dans la cellule et trouva son occupant adossé au mur, assis sur le sol, portant toujours les mêmes vêtements, les bras toujours accrochés par de longues chaînes au mur en pierres.

- C'est l'heure de la bouffe, lança Rodolphus en posant le plateau à environ trente centimètres du prisonnier.

Puis, soudainement, le Mangemort fut légèrement prit de court. Blackboat s'était relevé d'un seul coup et avait blottit son visage dans le cou du Mangemort, en gémissant fortement. Rodolphus, se souvenant des ordres de son Maître, recula rapidement, et le jeune homme ne put avancer davantage à cause des chaînes qui le retenaient. Il se rassit par terre, levant des yeux brillants vers l'homme.

- Touchez-moi, je vous en supplie...Touchez-moi, je n'en peux plus, c'est insupportable…

- Ne rêve pas trop petit, tu ne m'attires pas des masses et en plus je suis marié… Mais tu es surtout la propriété de mon Maître…

- S'il vous plaît… C'est insupportable….

- Hors de question, sale vermine.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le Mangemort sortit de la cellule et se rendit dans sa chambre, en repensant au prisonnier… C'était sans aucun doute à cause de la potion de son Maître qu'il agissait ainsi… Lui qui était si arrogant, il devait s'en mordre les doigts à présent.

**oOoOoOo**

Non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Insupportable. C'était insupportable. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Qu'on le touche. Qu'on le libère. Lorsqu'il se touchait lui-même, ça ne lui faisait absolument rien. Et quel bonheur ça avait été de toucher la peau de ce sorcier, même un bref instant. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Qu'on le libère.

Que ce monstre revienne…

Que ce monstre le touche encore…

Il se détestait tellement de penser à de telles choses, mais ce qu'il ressentait était une vraie torture…

Qu'il revienne.

Voldemort.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>


	20. Paradoxe Identique

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>REVIEWS :<span>

Alors, je voudrais remercier **stormtrooper2**, **ptitcoeurfragile**, **elo-didie**, **mai26,** **Princesslytherin**,** Nana'.'Lea**, **musme**, **Didine Halliwell**, **Lamesis**, **Yaga-Poplar**, **Hermine**, **Itachinokankei** & **ulqui's girl** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédente ^^ Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteure<strong>

Et me revoilà, après une nouvelle éternité. Désolée, mais la motivation n'était pas là. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit bien plus présente pour l'écriture des prochains chapitres, qui seront d'ailleurs plus nombreux que prévu ^^

Ce chapitre est exclusivement consacré à Tom et Harry.

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !

Bonne lecture mes poulets :D

_PS : Si vous voyez des fautes, incohérences etc... prévenez moi, je m'empresserai de les corrigées._

* * *

><p><strong>20 – Paradoxe Identique<strong>

Harry avait la tête étrangement lourde. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment où il se trouvait en ce moment, ni ce qu'il avait fait juste avant. Il essaya de bouger, mais sans succès. Il prit une grande respiration, et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières restaient hermétiquement closes. Une légère panique prit part dans son esprit. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ? Il essaya de reprendre son calme, ce qu'il réussit à faire après quelques minutes. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs, avec difficultés. Il se souvint de Poudlard, de la frénésie qui régnait à l'approche des vacances de fin d'année. Il se souvint avoir fait ses bagages et de s'être rendu à la gare avec Ron et Hermione où il avait été récupéré par la famille du rouquin… Il se souvint de sa première semaine de vacances, et de l'impatience qui lui tordait le ventre… Mais pourquoi était-il si impatient déjà ?

Il essaya de s'en souvenir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son environnement, pouvant découvrir où il se trouvait… Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas chez les Weasley. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, aucun cri, aucun rire… Et l'odeur était différente… Cerise et forêt après la pluie. Où avait-il senti cette odeur auparavant ? Il réussit à bouger l'un de ses doigts. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un lit recouvert de draps en soie. Il prit une autre grande inspiration. Il entendait un bruit sourd… Ce devait être le vent et la pluie, qui tombait violemment à l'extérieur. Le bruit des branches s'entrechoquant à l'extérieur, l'odeur de cerise, la texture sous ses doigts, le goût étrange qu'il avait dans la bouche…

Harry se releva à une vitesse qui lui fit tourner la tête. Tom ! Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il était chez lui ? Il essaya de s'asseoir en gardant un certain équilibre et se frotta les yeux. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait bu la boisson à la cerise de Tom à table, et puis que tout était devenu flou, comme abstrait. Il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait volontairement fait glisser la main de Tom dans son cou… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à ce moment-là ? Il regarda autour de lui, tournant lentement la tête, avec précaution, pour ne pas encore avoir le tournis. Tom n'était pas dans la chambre, mais la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée et il entendit que l'eau coulait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit s'arrêta, la lumière de la salle de bain s'éteignit et la porte s'ouvrit en plus grand, laissant voir la grande stature de Tom dans l'embrasure. Ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage pâle et son regard profond.

- Tu es enfin réveillé Harry… Dit doucement Tom, un air soulagé sur son visage.

- Oui, mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le Gryffondor, perplexe.

- Eh bien, je crois que c'est de ma faute, répondit l'ex-Serpentard en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Harry.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas la première fois que je bois cet espèce de jus de cerise, cependant, par faute de temps, je n'ai pas acheté la bouteille au même endroit que d'habitude. Habituellement je l'achète dans un quartier moldu, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait dans un quartier sorcier… La boisson a été fortement alcoolisée, mais le goût de l'alcool a été masqué, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas senti… Cependant, c'est toi qui en as fait les frais, j'en suis navré. Expliqua Tom.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Tom… Mais tu n'as rien ressenti du tout ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je suis resté étourdi un moment mais rien de bien grave, je tiens très bien l'alcool, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, finit Tom en riant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'en boire ! Rétorqua Harry en riant à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas faux. En tout cas, j'ai réussi à te faire boire une potion anti gueule de bois, avec difficultés, mais j'y suis tout de même arrivé. Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu décoller du lit avant une bonne journée à mon avis.

Harry soupira, se demandant pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait toujours à _lui_. Surtout dans ce moment-là. Il était enfin avec la personne qu'il aimait et il fallait qu'il ingère une boisson beaucoup trop alcoolisée pour son bien. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi tous ces soupirs ? Demanda Tom d'un air joueur.

- Je me désespère parfois, répondit Harry. Ce genre de chose doit toujours tomber sur moi… Et dire que je croyais Neville plus maladroit que moi…

- Neville ?

- Oui, Neville Londubat. Tu sais, lorsque tu m'as raccompagné à Poudlard la dernière fois, un ami me faisait signe de la fenêtre de notre dortoir…

- Ha oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Et tu dis que ce jeune homme est maladroit ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. En deuxième année, nous avions Gilderoy Lockhart en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi aussi je trouve ça complètement débile… Bref, et donc il avait décidé de lâcher des lutins de Cornouailles dans la salle de classe, et nous devions tous les remettre en cage… Bien évidemment, tout à foiré et des lutins ont attrapé Neville par les oreilles et l'ont accroché au lustre de la salle de cours.

- Je vois de quel genre de personnage il s'agit, rit doucement Tom.

Un silence agréable s'installa et Tom, qui s'était également installé sur le lit, avait pris appui sur une de ses mains et était légèrement tourné vers Harry. Il tendit son autre main et prit celle du Gryffondor dans la sienne. Une agréable chaleur s'invita alors dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il adorait avoir des contacts avec Tom. C'était en même temps agréable et spécial… La main de Tom, habituellement froide comme la glace s'était légèrement réchauffée. Elle était seulement tiède, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais senti la peau de Tom être chaude. C'était assez étrange. Mais il y avait sans doute d'autres personnes comme lui, il n'en n'avait juste jamais rencontré auparavant.

Cependant, une image étrange apparut dans son esprit pendant quelques instants. Un serpent. Créature au sang froid. Il se sortit rapidement cette idée de la tête et se concentra sur le moment qu'il était en train de passer en compagnie de Tom.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Demanda Tom, perplexe.

- Non, non, tout vas bien… répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment.

- Tu en es sûr ? Insista le Guérisseur.

- Oui, oui je t'assure, répondit-il en souriant, essayant de le rassurer.

Apparemment sa piètre tentative consistant à changer de sujet marcha, vu que Tom ne lui posa pas plus de question sur son état.

- Et au fait Harry, as-tu travaillé la magie sans baguette ? Demanda Tom.

Le jeune homme avait presque oublié ce détail.

- Oui, au début je la travaillais avec Hermione, mais elle m'embrouillait la tête avec toutes ses théories…

Tom rit, toujours de cette manière si particulière et légère.

- Tu me montres ce que tu sais faire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Eh bien, pas grand-chose… Répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

- Je le sais, après tout je ne t'avais pas donné beaucoup de détails la dernière fois… dit Tom.

Le jeune Gryffondor se contenta d'hocher la tête et se plaça au milieu du lit, en tailleur. Il vit que Tom se plaçait de la même manière, en face de lui et attendait patiemment qu'Harry commence. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et vida son esprit de toute chose, ce qui n'était pas vraiment simple quand la personne qui vous faisait ressentir le plus de choses était à même pas un mètre de vous. Il respira profondément et lentement. Lorsqu'il se sentit totalement détendu, il plaça ses avant-bras tendus devant lui, la paume de ses mains tournées vers le haut.

Il sentit que sa tête chauffait légèrement. Mais pas au niveau de sa cicatrice, comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était même pas douloureux. C'était… comme lorsque l'on était gêné et que l'on sentait ses joues chauffer doucement. Mais en plus agréable. Il avait la sensation de se trouver dans le parc de Poudlard, allongé dans l'herbe, pendant un bel après-midi de printemps, et que quelques rayons de soleils se baladaient sur son visage. Une chaleur agréable. Pourtant… lorsqu'il s'entraînait dans son dortoir, les rideaux de son lit refermés autour de lui, il ressentait évidemment une sorte de chaleur, mais pas aussi intense, ni aussi douce. Il se concentra sur cette chaleur, essayant de la « dirigée » vers le bout de ses doigts, en quelques sortes. La chaleur qui avait démarrée dans son visage se propagea lentement dans son torse, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Puis celle-ci se propagea également dans ses épaules, puis dans ses bras et avant-bras.

Cependant, une chose déconcentra Harry. Un bruit. Comme si quelqu'un avait eu un hoquet. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, sans pour autant arrêter son exercice. Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ses yeux s'ouvraient avec une telle lenteur… C'était comme si son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Il prit une inspiration profonde et ses paupières s'ouvrirent complètement. Une vision des plus étranges s'offrit à lui. Tom était toujours assis en tailleur devant lui, comme lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux mais… Son expression était différente. Jamais il n'avait vu Tom avec ce visage. Pourquoi avait-il cette expression ?

L'ex-Serpentard semblait attendre quelque chose. Le regard brillant. La bouche entrouverte. Son regard se promenait sur Harry à une vitesse affolante. Ses yeux regardaient ses mains, son torse, son visage… Il semblait impatient et surpris à la fois. Harry tenta se concentrer encore sur son « entraînement », et réussit enfin à faire passer la chaleur qu'il ressentait vers ses mains, qui étaient paumes levées vers le plafond. Lorsqu'il réussit, il vit ses mains devenir… lumineuses. Jamais le fait de pratiquer la magie sans baguette ne lui avait fait quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Une fois, des étincelles rouges et dorées étaient sorties du bout de ses doigts, mais jamais ses mains avaient eu l'air d'avoir une flamme à l'intérieur d'elles.

Puis, la chaleur se propagea dans l'intégralité de ses membres, d'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Et du bout de ses doigts sortirent de petites lueurs dorées qui stagnaient doucement au-dessus de ses mains.

Le jeune homme allait demander à Tom si ce qui était en train de se passer était normal. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il voyait déjà la main de celui-ci se diriger vers les lueurs dorées. Doucement, cette grande main fine et pâle s'avança vers elles, comme au ralenti, puis lorsque son index toucha une des petites boules de lumières, celle-ci entra en lui, comme si elle le reconnaissait.

Harry croisa le regard de Tom à cet instant. Le Guérisseur était littéralement fasciné. Mais ne disait mot.

**oOoOoOo**

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Ce que faisait le garçon… Ce que faisait Potter en ce moment-même… Il avait l'impression de se revoir adolescent. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprendre à contrôler la magie sans baguette, il était encore bien jeune, peut-être deux ans de moins que l'âge actuel du Survivant. Cependant, il se souvint très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était parti se réfugier en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, en pleine nuit, et avait lancé un sort de camouflage, ainsi que l'équivalent d'un sort de repousse-moldu, mais qui marchait également sur les sorciers, afin qu'il puisse s'exercer sans que quiconque vienne le déranger. Il s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol, avait regardé les étoiles un moment avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il comptait appliquer. Il avait fermé les yeux, s'était concentré et avait senti une sorte de courant glacial le parcourir de part en part. En ouvrant les yeux après quelques minutes, il s'était aperçu que ses mains brillaient d'une étrange lueur, pâle, froide, comme celle de la lune. Et qu'après quelques instants, de petites boules lumineuses sortirent du bout de ses doigts, semblables à la couleur de la lueur qui émanait de son corps. Froide, pâle, argentée. Reflétant toute sa personnalité.

Potter… Et lui… Ils étaient si semblables… Tout en étant de parfaits opposés. Leur magie était semblable. Il l'avait déjà ressenti la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans sa chambre. Que leur peau s'était touchée… intensément. La chaleur qui émanait du jeune homme à cet instant-là, attirait irrésistiblement le Maître des Ténèbres. Mais était-ce réellement la chaleur qui lui faisait cet effet ? N'était-ce pas plutôt la magie qui sortait de son corps et qui était paradoxalement identique à la sienne ? Ou alors était-ce simplement le garçon de qui émanaient cette lueur, cette chaleur et cette magie ? Mais il réfléchirait aux réponses à ces questions plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait tout observer. Essayer de comprendre comment un tel phénomène était possible. Car, il le savait, les autres personnes qui commençaient tout juste à s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette, n'obtenaient pas ce genre de résultat. Seulement quelques étincelles qui sortaient du bout de leurs doigts. Alors que là… Cette luminosité étrange qui enveloppait les mains du Gryffondor, et ces lueurs qui voletaient au-dessus de ses paumes… Lui-même, Lord Voldemort, avaient eu les mêmes effets, en beaucoup plus pâle et glaciales. Était-ce parce que Potter était l'un de ses Horcruxes ? Parce qu'ils partageaient tous deux un morceau de son âme ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hésitait. Toutes ces ressemblances le troublaient. Si ils avaient été parfaitement identiques, peut-être qu'il aurait été plus détendu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Potter était le symbole de la lumière, alors que lui, il représentait l'obscurité. Et pourtant, leur magie réagissait de la même manière au même type d'exercice. Potter l'intriguait. De plus en plus. Le Lord leva doucement sa main, prêt à toucher l'une de ces lueurs dont une légère chaleur émanait. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et si lorsque sa main allait entrer en contact avec la lueur, il se faisait rejeter ? Et si Potter allait ressentir une douleur à sa cicatrice ? Mais peut-être la lueur, qui représentait la magie de Potter allait le reconnaître ? Étant donné que leur magie était semblable, ainsi que leur sang… Il n'avait aucune certitude. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il avança doucement sa main vers celle du jeune homme. Il ressentait de plus en plus la chaleur. Au moment où son index alla à la rencontre d'une des lueurs, il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Potter. Il voulait voir son expression, peu importe le résultat de sa petite expérience. Il sentit la chaleur de la magie de Potter entrer en contact avec son doigt. Il sentit la lueur entrer en lui, et devenir glacée. Leur magie s'était reconnue. Et celle de Potter s'était adaptée à la sienne.

Le Gryffondor semblait vraiment étonné. Et le Lord fit comme si il l'était tout autant.

- Tom… Ce qu'il s'est passé… Est-ce que c'est normal ? Demanda Harry, tout en continuant de pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, dit Tom.

Il fit une pause. Il se demandait si il devait lui dire que lui aussi, il avait eu ce genre de résultat au tout début de son entraînement. Son objectif premier était de se rapprocher d'Harry. Et c'était fait. Cependant, il fallait qu'il le soit encore plus. Ce n'était pas encore assez. Il fallait qu'Harry voit qu'ils aient toutes ces similitudes. Ces mêmes similitudes qui le feraient douter à la fin, et qui le feraient tomber dans ses filets.

- Mais en tout cas, lorsque j'ai commencé à apprendre la magie sans baguette… Continua-t-il. Il s'était passé exactement la même chose que toi.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

Son ébahissement était tel que les lueurs devinrent encore plus lumineuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Ses sentiments avaient eu un impact sur sa magie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda ensuite le Gryffondor.

- Aucune idée… Cependant… Il y avait quand même une petite différence… Tes « lueurs » sont dorées, et les miennes étaient argentées. Répondit Tom.

- Tu crois que c'est dû aux couleurs de nos maisons ? Demanda le jeune homme.

«_ Stupide… c'est seulement à cause de nos états d'âmes purement différents… Il existe des Serpentard qui ont bonne âme, malheureusement, ainsi que des Gryffondor qui ont l'âme noire… Queudver en est bon exemple… _». Pensa le Lord.

Tom aurait préféré lui dire en face, mais il se contenta, comme d'habitude, de faire semblant, et de jouer un rôle. Rôle qui commençait à lui peser dans certains moments. Il sourit. Simplement.

- Ça aurait pu être le cas en effet, dit-il toujours en souriant, étant donné que mes couleurs étaient vert et argent, et que les tiennes sont rouge et or. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi c'est dû…

- Tu crois que tu pourrais le refaire ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Cette fois, le Lord dû avouer qu'il s'était fait prendre de court. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu.

- Je suppose, oui. Mais je n'en suis pas certain. Il n'est pas facile pour quelqu'un d'expérimenté de refaire les bases. Répondit-il.

« _Bien évidemment que j'en suis capable… qu'est-ce qu'il croit…_ » Pensa-t-il avec un certain mépris.

Lord Voldemort, sous l'apparence de son jeune lui, se plaça dans la même position qu'Harry, juste en face de lui. Il soupira doucement. Mais au lieu de fermé ses yeux, il planta son regard dans celui du Gryffondor. Il inspira lentement, et expira de la même façon, son regard envoûtant toujours en contact avec celui du Survivant. Il sentit une légère sensation de froid envahir son front.

« _Ça commence..._ » Pensa-t-il.

Il sentit la même sensation de froid descendre le long de ses bras et de son torse, puis vers ses mains, qui étaient tournées paumes vers le plafond. Il les vit s'illuminer devant ses yeux. Et des petites lueurs argentées, similaires aux dorées du jeune homme, sortirent du bout de ses doigts. Elles flottaient tout doucement, comme celles d'Harry. Il vit le visage de celui-ci avoir une expression de grande stupéfaction.

- Tom... c'est incroyable... Tu... C'est comme moi ! Dit Harry, visiblement sous le choc de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

- Oui, quasiment... Je suis aussi étonné que toi... Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un avoir les mêmes résultats que les miens...

- Vraiment ? Alors, comment ça se fait que... Ma magie réagisse de la même manière que la tienne...

- Alors ça Harry, je n'en ai aucune idée...

En fait, le Lord se doutait bien que c'était peut-être parce que Harry et lui partageaient le même sang à présent, et que celui-ci était l'un de ses Horcruxes... qu'ils partageaient tous deux un même morceau d'âme. Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui en parler... du moins, pas maintenant.

Le Lord, et sa curiosité un peu trop forte, voulu voir ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer si leurs différentes lueurs entraient en contact... Ou même si leur peau se touchaient alors qu'ils étaient dans le même état magique... que pourrait-il bien se passer... ? Il y avait toujours un risque que le jeune homme ressente une douleur... ou que par exemple, il voit l'un des souvenirs du Lord et découvre alors prématurément sa véritable identité... Un risque à prendre... Mais il voulait tant voir le résultat... Au pire, si jamais Harry voyait réellement qui il était, il pourrait toujours lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie qui effacerait sa mémoire, et que la dernière chose dont il se se souviendrait serait de s'être évanouit après leur contact... Oui... si jamais quelque chose de fâcheux pour lui se produisait, il pourrait toujours choisir cette option... Et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à lui-même, car il ne fallait pas écarter cette option, le garçon ne pourrait pas s'enfuir du Rosier... Le Lord s'était lui-même chargé d'installer un sortilège qui l'en empêchait si il n'était pas avec lui.

Lentement alors, il avança ses mains encore plus près de celles du jeune homme. De celles de son rivale... Celui qui avait gâcher sa vie et qui le rendait fou... dans beaucoup plus de sens qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité...

- Tom... tu es sûr que c'est prudent... ? Demanda doucement Harry, son regard toujours planté dans le sien.

- Fais moi confiance, d'accord ? Répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans quitter l'homme qu'il aimait des yeux. Confiance aveugle ? Certainement. Ou était-ce par qu'il le savait bien plus expérimenté.

Lord Voldemort avança doucement ses mains vers celles du jeune homme. Plus il se rapprochait d'elles, plus il ralentissait. Il y avait une certaine appréhension dans ses gestes. Méritée certes. Mais elle était tout de même visible. Et il espérait sincèrement que le Gryffondor ne voit pas qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de crainte. Extrêmement faible, oui. Mais tout de même présente. Mais sa curiosité maladive l'emportait toujours sur tout. Et ça avait toujours été le cas. Heureusement ? Malheureusement ? Il n'aurait pu le dire à ce moment précis.

Les petites lueurs se rencontrèrent avant que leurs mains ne se touchent. Le regard des deux hommes se détachèrent chacun leur tour de celui de l'autre et regardèrent le résultat. La lueur dorée, et celle argentée fusionnèrent doucement. Tout d'abord, c'était comme si on mélangeait de l'huile avec de l'eau. Puis, les deux magies s'assemblèrent complètement, donnant une lueur de couleur blanche. Tom et Harry se regardèrent, dubitatif. Ils ne savaient pas plus comment tout cela allait se terminer. Harry prit alors l'initiative. Il avança un peu plus sa main. Encore. Tom fit de même. Un de leur doigt toucha la lueur en même temps, celle-ci se sépara alors en deux, et chaque moitié revint dans la main de l'autre.

- Tom... Crois-tu que l'on ait fait un échange de magie ?

- C'est fort possible. Mais normalement... Les magies ne fusionnent pas entre elles. Pas comme les nôtres.

- Est-ce que tu sais si c'est normal ? Demanda Harry, l'air un peu craintif.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normal ». Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de dangereux. Ne t'en fait pas. Répondit Tom, rassurant, sa voix douce comme un voile de velours.

Le Gryffondor, au contentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sembla se contenter de sa simple réponse. Ne doutant sûrement pas de son incroyable intelligence et sa culture qui lui semblait sans limite.

Cependant, le Lord ne s'arrêta pas là. Il avança de nouveau sa main, toujours illuminée d'une légère lumière argentée, vers celle de l'étudiant, entourée, elle, d'une sorte d'halo doré. Il sentit la respiration du garçon se bloquer légèrement. Puis il se détendit quelques secondes plus tard. Pas complètement, mais tout de même un peu. La peur, l'appréhension, étaient des sentiments étranges à examiner. Et chez le jeune Potter, c'était fascinant. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. Lui, qui d'habitude si sûr de lui, lorsqu'il le voyait sous sa véritable forme. Celle de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres, le plus grand mage noir que les temps magiques aient jamais connus. Lorsqu'il le voyait réellement tel qu'il l'était, le jeune homme semblait sans crainte. Ne le voyant que comme un simple assassin. C'était vraiment désolant. Comprendrait-il un jour que les moldus étaient une tare à éliminé définitivement de la surface de cette planète pour que seuls les sorciers soient les maîtres ? Qu'ils puissent enfin utiliser la magie au grand jour ? Peut-être jamais. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire changer d'avis là-dessus. Il se contenterait seulement de le réduire en poussière, comme il l'avait prévu, depuis le tout début.

Il continua encore. De plus en plus près. Leur peau se touchaient presque. Elles se frôlaient.

**oOoOoOo**

Il voyait la main de Tom se rapprocher de plus en plus de la sienne. Une certaine peur l'envahissait depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et Tom non plus apparemment. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Il se sentait tant en sécurité avec lui. Et elle était justifiée. Ce n'était pas que de l'amour. Il savait très bien que Tom pourrait tout faire si quelque chose d'étrange se passait. De plus, il l'avait déjà sauvé, dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais l'appréhension ne le quittait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser ses yeux sur leurs mains, qui allaient bientôt entrer en contact. La première approche, celle avec les lueurs s'était plutôt bien passée. Leur magie... Elles avaient fusionnées. C'était incroyable. Jamais il n'en avait entendu parler... sauf... Lorsque certaines personnes se mariaient dans le monde sorcier, on racontait que leur magie ne faisait plus qu'une... Mais, ce n'était pas le même contexte. Harry en était conscient, et c'était beaucoup trop mièvre comme pensée, surtout dans un moment pareil.

Il se décida à se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui en ce moment-même. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort... Peut-être qu'il ne se passerait rien ? Il essaya de se rassurer, alors que les secondes passaient et que les centimètres entre eux s'amoindrissaient. Lorsqu'un des doigts de Tom frôla le sien, il sembla que le temps s'arrêta. Un violent frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine. Mais il ne saurait dire de quelle sorte de frisson il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait été fort. Il leva les yeux vers le plus âgé. Celui-ci leva ses yeux vers lui quelques secondes plus tard. C'était comme si Tom lui demandait la permission de lui prendre plus franchement la main. Harry voyait bien qu'il en avait envie. Même si lui-même n'était pas si réticent à cette idée, il sentait qu'il craignait quelque chose que Tom ne semblait pas remarquer. Ou alors, le Guérisseur décidait d'ignorer sa peur, pour lui prouver qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire.

- Fais-moi confiance Harry.

Ce fût la voix de Tom qui le décida. Il hocha la tête, le regard plus sûr. Il vit les lèvres de Tom s'étirer en un sourire, puis sa main se referma sur la sienne.

Un choc.

Une chaleur étouffante.

Un sentiment de plénitude.

Une lumière aveuglante qui provenait de leur main jointes.

Un contact. Il lui fallait absolument un contact. Il n'en pouvait plus. La lumière s'amoindrit, il vit le visage de Tom, totalement déconcerté, sans doute comme le sien. Puis ils eurent la même réaction. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, le plus âgé au-dessus du Gryffondor, collant leur corps, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux, leurs lèvres se rejoignant violemment, se mordant, se léchant. Leur corps se frottaient à travers leurs vêtements. Le besoin de l'autre était beaucoup trop intense pour être contenu. Un manque. Immense. Manque comblé, comme si ils s'étaient retrouvés après des siècles de solitude. C'était terrifiant et grisant à la fois. Le jeune Gryffondor passa sa main sur la nuque du plus âgé, jouant avec ses cheveux. Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres du Guérisseur. Soupir qui sonnait délicieusement aux oreilles du Survivant. La main qu'il avait placée sur la nuque de L'ex-Serpentard descendit doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se promenant le long de son dos. Il sentait le tissu de la chemise de Tom sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait pouvoir sentir sa peau. Et son partenaire semblait penser la même chose que lui.

Tom avait cessé de l'embrasser un instant et le regarda dans les yeux. Leur nez se frôlaient, leur souffle se mêlaient, les cheveux du plus âgé reposaient doucement sur le front du Gryffondor. Les yeux de Tom plantés dans les siens, il le fixait intensément. La lueur rouge de ses pupilles était plus prononcée. Ou alors était-ce son imagination ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais, au lieu d'être effrayante, elle était purement excitante pour Harry à ce moment-là. Ces yeux... Noirs comme de l'encre, et pourtant avec cette lueur rouge, accentuée sans doute par la propre excitation de leur propriétaire. Un souffle tremblant sortit de sa bouche. Il avait terriblement chaud, et même le corps de Tom semblait être moins froid. Celui-ci, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, passa ses mains sous son pull. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau de son ventre, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres. Le son fit tressaillir Tom, qui accentua ses caresses en plaçant ses mains à plat sur les muscles du jeune homme. Il les remonta le long de son torse, lentement, comme si il voulait savourer le plus possible la texture de la peau d'Harry. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Les mains de Tom étaient si douces, et pourtant si fortes. Si fines, mais pourtant si masculines. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage, les lèvres du plus âgé ayant reprit possession des siennes dans un baiser renversant. Même si plus doux que les précédents, il était tout autant appuyé. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent tout de même une nouvelle fois, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Harry vit avec délice Tom se redresser, et tout en ne le quittant pas du regard, il déboutonna sa chemise. Le Guérisseur semblait vouloir faire attendre le Gryffondor, mais lui-même avait du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur lui, et accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts. Il enleva ensuite complètement ladite chemise, laissant voir à Harry son torse. Le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se promener sur le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son torse était pâle, comme le visage de son propriétaire, et il était finement musclé. Son corps était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait. Harry savait ce qu'il pensait. Il avait vu nombre d'hommes bien bâtis, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, et pourtant, même si Tom n'était pas excessivement musclé, il l'était bien assez à son goût, et c'était ça le plus important. Il ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de garder ses mains le long de son corps et les leva, peut-être avec un peu trop d'empressement étant donné que Tom s'était mis à sourire. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du Guérisseur et savoura la sensation qui s'offrait à lui. Sa peau était si douce. Il pouvait sentir son grain de peau et ses muscles sous ses doigts. Il n'aurait jamais penser que toucher quelqu'un de cette manière pouvait apporter autant de sensations. Il promena ses mains le long de ce torse, descendant jusqu'au nombril et remontant jusqu'aux pectoraux. Il voyait Tom soupirer doucement sous ses caresses, ses yeux toujours plantés dans les siens. Ces yeux si déstabilisants. La teinte de rouge dans ses yeux semblait s'être encore plus accentuée. Normalement, elle qui était si légère et que l'on voyait à peine, était devenue plus forte, et on la voyait bien mieux à présent, même si la couleur principale des yeux de Tom restait le noir.

Le Guérisseur fit mettre le jeune homme assis et quand leur visages furent à la même hauteur, il lui caressa la joue, d'une tendresse qui surpris Harry. Ce dernier sentit les mains de Tom sur son dos, descendant de plus en plus bas. Puis l'Ex-Serpentard attrapa le bas du pull d'Harry pour le lui enlever. Il lui fit passer au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta au sol, un peu plus loin. Le Gryffondor n'eut pas une seule seconde de répit. Tom le rallongea et colla son torse contre le sien. Les deux hommes laissèrent un soupir leur échapper. Le contact était encore meilleur ainsi. Harry noua ses bras autour du cou de Tom, et ferma les yeux. Le serrer contre lui était tout simplement divin. Il pouvait sentir encore plus l'odeur qui le caractérisait... Cerise et forêt après la pluie... C'était comme si un orage éclatait dans son cœur. La peau de Tom... sentir sa texture... la douce tiédeur que dégageait son corps habituellement froid. Ses baisers dans son cou, qui lui étaient si agréables. Ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la joue. Sa main qui lui caressait le torse et descendait jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon...

Harry, consciemment ou pas, leva légèrement les hanches. Il entendit un léger ricanement à son oreille. Son impatience semblait amuser Tom. Le plus âgé bougea doucement sa main, et la plaça juste sur son entrejambe. Le Gryffondor frissonna. Personne ne l'avait encore touché à cet endroit à part lui-même. Et même si la main de Tom le frottait seulement à travers son jean, c'était déjà une sensation incroyable pour lui. Il eut un soupir tremblant et Tom mit son visage au-dessus du sien.

- Jusqu'où tu veux aller Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

- Avec toi... Jusqu'au bout. Répondit Harry dans un murmure, qui s'étonna lui-même de ne pas être gêné de sa réponse.

L'Ex-Serpentard sembla surpris. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas ce genre de réaction. Finalement il lui sourit, et lui, s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes, il caressa le visage du jeune homme avec son autre main. Il approcha ses lèvres tout près des siennes. Elles se frôlaient mais sans jamais se toucher.

- Est-ce que ce sera la première fois ? Demanda tout de même Tom.

Harry rougit, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il vit les lèvres du plus âgé s'étirer en un sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur. Juste... un sourire. Un sourire tout simplement magnifique aux yeux d'Harry.

- Alors je te promets que je ferais en sorte que cette première fois soit inoubliable.

Après ces mots, Tom embrassa Harry, et colla tout son corps contre le sien.

**oOoOoOo**

Ça y était. Il allait enfin lui appartenir.

Il avait déjà pris possession de son cœur. Maintenant il prendrait possession de son corps.

«_ Je te garantie que tu ne risques pas d'oublier ce moment Potter. Ça, je peux te le promettre._ ».

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ? :D<br>**

Merci à toutes/tous de m'avoir suivie jusque là. C'est le vingtième chapitre et ça fait plus de deux ans que j'ai commencé cette fic, alors merci beaucoup pour tout votre soutien !


	21. Osmose

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>REVIEWS :<br>

Je voudrais remercier **larissita** ,** ptitcoeurfragile** , **Celeste Rivera** , **Sedinette Michaelis** , **vh132** , **stormtrooper2** ,** ulqui's-girl** , **Asherit** , **C Elise** ,** Line** , **Ankana87** , **elo-didie** , **Princesslytherin** ,** Armeria-Sama** , **ladymalfoy-94** , **Lamesis** et **Serial Letters **pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong>

Eh bien non je ne suis pas décédée.

Je sais qu'on aurait pu le croire, et sans étaler ma vie, comme tout le monde, j'ai pas mal de problèmes... j'irai même jusqu'à dire que la poisse me colle à la peau, d'où mes posts très irréguliers... J'espère quand même que vous me pardonnerez cette longue absence et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

**WARNING LEMON** dans ce chapitre, pour votre plus grand plaisir !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience,

Bonne lecture

HA ! Et BONNE ANNEE à TOUS !

J'espère que, même si tardivement posté, ce chapitre illuminera votre 'Blue Monday' ! :D

_PS: As usual, si vous voyez une quelconque faute, signalez le moi ;)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>21 - Osmose<strong>

Le groupe de Mangemorts venait de rentrer de leur raid. Ils avaient transplané directement dans le Hall du Manoir Malefoy, à l'exception de Rodolphus et Bellatrix qui ne se trouvaient pas dans la pièce. Ils avaient sans doute dû transplaner directement dans leurs appartements. L'ambiance était bonne, tout le monde avait été satisfait de leur mission. Chacun plaisantait en groupes, questionnant les autres pour savoir combien de moldus ils avaient abattus cette nuit. C'était un peu comme une compétition. Mais tout le monde savait bien que la première place revenait toujours, ou presque, à Bellatrix Lestrange. Dans le cercle des Mangemorts, les raids étaient sans aucun doute ce qui mettait le plus de bonne humeur. Sauf lorsqu'ils se passaient mal et que leur Maître leur en faisait payer le prix par la suite... Mais heureusement ce soir, tout s'était passé à merveille.

Quelques regards se tournaient vers Serys Montague, une des nouvelles recrues, connu pour être l'élève particulier de Rabastan Lestrange, l'un des plus proches fidèles de Lord Voldemort, et l'un des plus compétant en matière de Magie Noire. Tous étaient assez impressionnés par sa performance dans le village moldu. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il les accompagnait lors d'un raid, et pourtant on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça tout sa vie. Son visage et sans doute sa cape étaient recouverts de sang. Plusieurs autres Mangemorts avaient été témoins de ses combats. C'était un gamin sans pitié. À seulement dix-sept ans, il avait une connaissance des sortilèges de Magie Noire tellement développée que s'en était à peine croyable. Mais tout semblait plus vraisemblable lorsque l'on voyait qui lui servait d'oncle. Antonin Dolohov était réellement un véritable génie, et lors de la première grande guerre, il avait été un des plus efficaces dans les rangs de Voldemort, obtenant ainsi un grade haut placé.

Serys ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'agitation qui se passait autour de lui. Ni qu'il en était la cause. C'était la toute première fois qu'il rejoignait les Mangemorts plus expérimentés sur le terrain, et d'après les appréciations de Rodolphus et Bellatrix, il avait été très bon. Mais il ne les croirait seulement lorsqu'il aurait entendu les critiques de Rabastan, qui pour l'instant ne lui avait pas dit un mot sur ses performances. C'était seulement lorsqu'il avait parlé avec son oncle et qu'il avait approuvé ses dires comme quoi il était vraiment doué, qu'il l'avait entendu parler à son sujet. Mais il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de compliment de vive voix en lui parlant directement. L'avis du cadet des Lestrange était vraiment important pour le jeune Montague. Il voulait vraiment que ses gestes et ses choix soient approuvés par ce grand Mangemort. C'était une des choses qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Cependant... Sans avoir l'avis du frère Lestrange... Serys s'était réellement amusé lors de ce raid. Son oncle lui avait déjà décrit comment ils se passaient lors de ses récits, mais y participer... c'était autre chose.

De la puissance. Voilà ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans cette maison. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette famille, totalement paniquée. Le père qui s'était précipité devant lui, l'empêchant de s'approcher de sa femme et ses deux filles en bas âge, qui s'étaient réfugiées dans un coin du salon. Ça n'avait évidemment servit à rien. Le jeune homme lui avait fait subir un Doloris et après l'avoir immobilisé, il l'avait forcé à regarder le meurtre de ses filles, ainsi que celui de sa femme, qui avait été plus horrible encore. Puis il avait fini par son propre assassinat. Il avait eu le droit de vie ou de mort sur ces personnes. Et sur bien d'autres encore. Il avait même eu le loisir de faire équipe avec Bellatrix, et ça avait été une expérience passionnante. Cette femme était folle, et il n'avait encore jamais vu quiconque avoir une telle aversion pour les moldus, à part Voldemort lui-même. Elle s'était totalement déchaîné contre eux, et c'était en prenant exemple sur elle qu'il s'était autant éclaboussé de sang. Ça avait vraiment été une partie de plaisir. Peut importaient les récits des Mangemorts et de son oncle, peut importaient les descriptions des massacres... Tant que l'on en avait pas vécu un soit même, tant que l'on n'y avait pas participer, on ne pouvait pas se rendre compte d'à quel point on pouvait prendre son pied. Maintenant il comprenait encore mieux le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De sa soif de pouvoir. De la puissance qu'il ressentait... C'était tout simplement un être moralement sublime.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant d'autres Mangemorts ne lui étaient pas plus fidèles. Lui, se contentait de suivre la voie des trois Lestrange et de son oncle. Fidèles, jusqu'à la mort. Même si on se faisait prendre, toujours garder la tête haute et rester fier de servir ses idéaux. Les Lestrange en étaient le parfait exemple. Lorsqu'ils avaient torturé jusqu'à la folie Franck et Alice Londubat, les parents d'un de ses camarades de Poudlard, ils n'avaient jamais nié, ils avaient assumé leurs actes, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune honte d'avoir fait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils n'avaient pas eu honte de défendre leurs idéaux. Leurs idéaux... Qui étaient devenus les siens aussi à présent. Encore plus qu'auparavant. Un jour, le monde sera meilleur. Ampli uniquement de Sorciers au Sang le plus Pur. Plus aucun Moldu. Même si il fallait que ce soit dans cent ans ! L'héritage des idéaux de Voldemort perdurera. Encore et toujours ! Certaines tribus lui vouaient même un culte ! Et certaines races, comme les vampires et les loup-garous, ainsi que les géants par exemple, collaboraient avec lui parce qu'ils pourraient y trouver leur compte. L'extermination, c'était dans leurs cordes. Et ils savaient qu'en collaborant dès à présent, ils pourraient obtenir une place avantageuse dans la société par la suite. Eux au moins, savaient de quel côté il fallait se ranger. Pas comme cet abruti de Dumbledore.

Serys fût surpris par le soudain silence qui ampli la pièce. En fait, il n'avait pas l'air d'être si soudain que ça... Le Hall s'était vidé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Alors petit, on reste absorbé dans son imaginaire ? Dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se retourna vers la voix familière. Son oncle se tenait devant lui, un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage. Contrairement à lui, il était particulièrement propre. Pas une seule tâche de sang n'était présente, ni sur ses vêtements, et pourtant il portait une chemise blanche, ni sur son visage.

- Apparemment, répondit-il. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tout le monde était parti.

- A quoi pensais-tu si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Demanda Dolohov, d'une étrange manière.

- Au raid de tout à l'heure. A quoi croyais-tu que je pensais ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh je ne sais pas... À un certain Lestrange peut-être ? Répondit Antonin en s'approchant un peu plus de son neveu, un de ses sourcils arqué.

Serys n'était pas réellement gêné que son oncle soit au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Mangemort mais..

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Pas que ça me dérange mais...

- Greyback a remarqué que lui et toi étiez ensemble plus souvent qu'il n'en était nécessaire... Bien plus souvent que pour de simples séances d'entraînement. Et d'ailleurs, Rabastan était assez célèbre par le passé... Il avait prit l'habitude de se taper des petits jeunes sans leur demander leur avis.

Ce que venait de lui dire Dolohov le fit tiquer. Pas par rapport à la façon dont il était au courant, ça non... Mais le fait de savoir que Rabastan avait l'habitude de « s'occuper » de jeunes recrues... Il ne pensait pas que ça le contrarierait autant, mais pourtant... Dans sa tête, Rabastan était sa propriété, et pas celle des autres. Son oncle semblait s'être rendu compte de son soudain silence.

- Depuis quand Greyback est-il doté d'une capacité de déduction ? Dit-il alors.

Antonin Dolohov ricana.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un cerveau, alors une capacité de déduction... Dit-il d'un ton narquois. Je lui ai juste dit de se mêler de ses affaires. Et en ce qui te concerne, ajouta-t-il.

Il se rapprocha encore de son neveu et lui posa la main sur le dessus du crâne.

- Quand tu décides de te taper quelqu'un, tu vises très haut. Le seuil au-dessus c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Fais-moi plaisir, ne te frottes pas à lui d'accord ? Dans tous les sens du terme... finit-il en souriant.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Sourit-il à son tour en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras.

- Dolohov qui dirait « n'importe quoi » ? Ce serait une première.

Rabastan venait de revenir dans le Hall. Son visage avait retrouvé son expression habituelle.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli d'écouter les conversations des autres ? Dit Dolohov, toujours en souriant.

Le Mangemort avait passé sa main autour des épaules de son neveu et faisait face au Lestrange.

- Je n'écoutais pas, je te rassure. Je viens d'arriver. Ne voudrais-tu pas aller calmer Greyback ? Il me fatigue.

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? Soupira Antonin en s'étirant.

- Il se dispute avec Lucius. Une énième fois. Répondit le Lestrange, l'air las.

- O.K. J'y vais, dit-il finalement. Prends soin de toi sale morveux, ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Serys.

Chose qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas faite depuis très longtemps. La dernière fois, ça devait remonté à quand il était enfant. Lorsqu'il venait chez lui pendant les vacances scolaires, dans sa demeure aux airs un peu morbides... Après tout, il était en fuite et avait échappé à Azkaban, il ne devait pas se faire trop remarqué et habiter dans un manoir tape à l'œil. Sa situation était différente des Malefoy. Lucius, lui avait tout nié en bloc, alors que son oncle lui, assumait ses responsabilités. Pendant lesdites vacances, le jeune Serys d'avant Poudlard, avait peur des portraits qui longeaient les murs au papier peint humide. La nuit, il lui arrivait de se lever et d'aller voir son oncle, qui à l'époque était victime d'insomnies et qui restait des heures dans le salon, quelques bougies allumées sur la table, un verre de whisky Pur Feu posé devant lui. Le jeune Serys de l'époque s'installait à côté de lui sur le divan, se blottissait parfois tout contre lui, et attendait que les caresses de son oncle sur le sommet de sa tête l'aident à s'endormir. C'était une époque bien lointaine... Une époque bien plus sombre pour sa famille.

Il regarda son oncle disparaître dans un couloir adjacent, et resta seul dans le Hall, le cadet des Lestrange debout à quelques mètres de -ci se rapprocha doucement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, l'obligeant à lever un peu plus la tête. Le plus âgé passa sa main sur un coté de son visage.

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Dit-il.

Serys n'arrivait pas réellement à cerner son expression à ce moment-là.

- Recouvert de sang des pieds à la tête... Continua-t-il en faisant glisser sa main dans ses cheveux.

La jeune recrue regarda son amant. Les yeux verts foncés qu'il aimait tant le dévisageait, avec une lueur étrange. Pourtant l'expression du cadet des Lestrange restait impassible.

- Tu es fascinant.

L'étonnement du jeune homme dû se voir sur son visage car le plus âgé lui sourit légèrement.

- Tu es doué. C'est indéniable.

Il lui caressa la joue, recouvrant sa propre main de sang.

- Mais te voir jeter tous ces sortilèges sur la vermine moldue... Te voir retirer la vie... Te voir te recouvrir du sang de tes victimes... Et voir à quel point ça te faisait plaisir de le faire...

Serys vit avec étonnement un frisson traverser le corps de son professeur.

- Tu étais à tomber.

Le plus jeune sourit à son tour. Il avait entendu les mots qu'il attendait. Et en plus, il avait un compliment supplémentaire.

- Viens là. Dit Rabastan.

Ils s'enlacèrent un moment et le plus âgé lui souleva le menton pour l'embrasser. Le fait d'avoir du sang sur les lèvres ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Le baiser se prolongea, devenant plus intense encore. Le Mangemort confirmé resserra son emprise avec l'un de ses bras dans le bas du dos de la recrue. Le jeune émit un faible soupir et passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Rabastan l'attrapa et la suçota un instant.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'isole toi et moi ? Dit Serys en caressant le torse du Lestrange.

- Avec grand plaisir... Répondit-il.

- Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille enlever tout ce sang avant, non ?

- Non. Reste comme ça. C'est vraiment... excitant.

Serys sembla étonner mais après tout... pourquoi pas ? Et puis, si ça excitait encore plus Rabastan, raison de plus pour rester couvert de sang.

Les deux hommes marchèrent alors cote à cote dans un couloir sombre du manoir, pas très loin des cachots, là où ils avaient coucher ensemble pour la première fois. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Montague à ce souvenir. Il entendit un coup de tonnerre. La pluie tomba drue sur les carreaux. Il aimait bien l'orage... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais au lieu de l'effrayer, le bruit des coups de tonnerre le rendaient serein. Peut-être parce que leur bruit était sourd ? D'ailleurs, un autre bruit se fit entendre à leur gauche.

- Rodolphus ? Demanda son frère.

- Ha, salut. Répondit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Rabastan. Je te croyais avec Bellatrix.

- J'étais avec elle, mais lorsque notre Maître est parti, il m'a demandé de m'occuper personnellement d'un moldu qui se trouve dans les cachots. J'en reviens.

Serys le regarda d'un air étonné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'occuper de la vermine. Mais il ne posa pas de question. Ça ne le regardait pas. Le Lord faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait.

- Ce gosse est totalement dérangé. Il m'a sauté dessus quand je lui ai apporté son repas. Ajouta-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- N'est-il pas enchaîné comme tous les autres ? Demanda Serys.

- Si bien sûr. Mais je pensais qu'il s 'était assoupi... et pourtant, dès que j'ai posé sa bouffe par terre, il se lever d'un bond et a mis sa tête dans mon cou en me demandant de coucher avec. C'était minable. Et assez répugnant... ajouta-t-il.

- Hmm... Étrange. Dit Rabastan. Soit ce gamin est barge, soit le Maître a testé quelque chose sur lui. Enfin, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

- C'est clair. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre avant que Bella ne se réveille. Bien que j'en doute... ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

Serys crut entendre un « il était temps » de la part de Rabastan à son frère, qui celui-ci lui sourit, mais il ne saisit pas bien le sens de cette échange. Rodolphus s'éloigna alors dans la direction opposée à la leur en sifflotant. Le jeune homme était encore un peu perplexe quant à l'échange silencieux des deux frères. Il ne posa pas de questions, mais Rabastan prit la parole, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Rodolphus et Bellatrix viennent d'avoir une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Dit-il simplement.

Le jeune Serpentard tourna la tête vers son aîné. Maintenant, il savait leur sujet de conversation silencieux, mais ça ne l'avançait pas pour autant. Et toujours sans avoir exprimé son incompréhension, Rodolphus continua.

- Même si ils n'en ont pas l'air, Rodolphus et Bella sont vraiment un couple lié. Lorsque nous sommes allés à Azkaban...

Le Mangemort s'arrêta de parler un instant. Serys ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de son séjour à Azkaban. Séjour qui avait duré une quinzaine d'années... Le ton de sa voix s'était un peu durci, mais il continua encore.

- Azkaban... lorsque nous étions là-bas, nous ne nous voyions que très rarement. Et à cause des Détraqueurs, nous n'avions jamais notre esprit très clair. Ces quinze ans ont été comme des années perdues dans le vide.

Son regard se voila. Ses souvenirs emplissaient son regard. Serys n'osait parler. Rabastan avait l'air imperturbable comme toujours, mais Serys, qui l'avait tant observé, qui connaissait ses expressions par cœur, voyait bien qu'il était soucieux de parler de ce genre de souvenirs. Il aurait voulu lui dire que si il ne voulait pas continuer, il n'était pas obliger de lui en parler, mais à peine cette idée lui eut effleuré l'esprit, que le Mangemort reprit la parole.

- La seule façon de rester un tant soit peu lucide était de penser à notre Maître. Nous savions qu'il n'était pas mort. Nous savions qu'un jour ou l'autre il ferait son grand retour, et qu'il viendrait nous libérer. Nous, ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Nous, les seuls qui avions vraiment chercher à le retrouver, malgré tous les risques.

Il paraissait effrayant à présent, et avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure.

- Tout cela pour te dire, dit-il en reprenant son ton habituel, que Bella et mon frère n'avaient rien fait depuis un bon moment, et depuis notre évasion, toutes nos pensées étaient tournées vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si bien que c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils ont agis comme un couple marié.

Serys hocha la tête. Puis Rabastan passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la chambre du plus âgé. Le plus jeune commença alors à parler d'autre chose, des détails du raid qui venait de se passer, et son amant lui répondait d'un ton normal, contribuant à leur conversation. Cependant, le jeune homme ne pouvait enlever l'image d'un Rabastan détruit par Azkaban, qu'il avait aperçu pendant quelques secondes, de son esprit. Il avait tant enduré pour leur cause. Tant enduré pour leur Maître. Tout ce que lui, son frère et Mrs Lestrange avaient fait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout cela était absolument admirable. Il espérait qu'un jour il serait aussi respectable qu'eux. Mais pour le moment, seul Rabastan le préoccupait. Il ferait en sorte qu'il profite le plus possible de sa nouvelle liberté. Il ferait en sorte qu'il soit fier de lui. Et surtout, il ferait tout pour lui faire oublier la souffrance accumulée à Azkaban. C'était quelque chose, sans doute, de quasiment impossible. On n'effaçait pas quinze ans d'emprisonnement en un coup de baguette. Mais il tenterait le coup. Parce qu'à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rabastan était l'homme qu'il respectait le plus dans ce monde pourri par la vermine.

**oOoOoOo**

Lord Voldemort ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait eu les mains du garçon qui parcouraient son corps de caresses. Ces mains si chaudes, qui étaient descendues le long de son torse, et qui lui procuraient une série de frissons. Il y avait eu ses propres mains qui avaient, également, caresser le torse du jeune homme. Ses lèvres, qui avaient effleuré les siennes. Son souffle qui se mélangeait au sien lorsque leur visage était proche. L'étreinte qui réunissait leur deux corps à moitié nus et la décharge qui lui avait électrisé le cerveau lorsqu'ils se touchèrent. Le soupir qui était sorti de ses propres lèvres lorsque le garçon avait lever les hanches et s'était légèrement frotté contre lui. Il le voulait tellement.

Il avait alors descendu sa main contre l'entrejambe du garçon et avait fait pression dessus. Il l'avait senti frissonner contre lui. C'était une sensation absolument exquise. Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait plus attendre. En contrepartie de toutes ces années d'errance, il aurait enfin la vengeance qu'il préparait depuis si longtemps. Il le voulait tellement. Il approcha alors son visage au plus près du sien, ressentant la chaleur émaner de tout son corps.

- Jusqu'où tu veux aller Harry ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il attendait sa réponse avec une certaine appréhension qui se dissipa aussitôt. N'avait-il pas été absolument parfait sur tous les points ? Il n'y avait absolument aucune ombre sur le tableau. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Absolument aucune. Harry Potter était tombé dans son piège. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et il lui répondit enfin.

- Avec toi... Jusqu'au bout.

Il dû faire un effort quasi-surhumain pour ne pas éclaté de rire. Pas parce que la situation était particulièrement drôle, non. Mais parce qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Potter, _jusqu'au bout_. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer une nouvelle fois. La tension qu'il ressentait en lui était de plus en plus oppressante. Le moment qu'il attendait était en train de se produire, et il voulait le savourer le plus possible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha encore plus du Survivant, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes, sans jamais les toucher, sans jamais les mordre ou les embrasser. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du plus jeune sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il voulait lui faire ressentir une fièvre incroyable comme jamais il n'en avait connue auparavant. Il lui murmura alors, tout contre sa bouche.

- Est-ce que ce sera la première fois ?

Il eut un fourmillement au creux des reins. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais le fait de l'entendre dire de sa bouche allait être absolument... jubilatoire. Il vit le garçon avoir les joues devenir d'un rouge encore plus soutenu, et il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le Lord Noir sourit alors. C'était vraiment un pur bonheur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de pouvoir, d'emprise sur une personne. Il savait qu'il aurait tout ce qu'il désirait de lui. Oui, il l'aurait. Maintenant. Il poussa le vice encore plus loin, et lui répondit.

- Alors je te promets que je ferais en sorte que cette première fois soit inoubliable.

Il ne permit pas à Harry de répondre et colla tout son corps contre le sien en l'embrassant. Tout s'enchaînait. Il avait pris possession de son cœur, maintenant il prendrait possession de son corps, et d'une telle façon, qu'il était certain que le garçon n'allait jamais, ô grand jamais l'oublier, le torturant encore lorsqu'il saura la vérité.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune, et il noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Tom, mouvant lentement son bassin contre le sien. La peau de leur torse se touchant les électrisait déjà mais ce mouvement leur donna davantage de frissons, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas capable d'amour, qu'il ne savait pas apprécier les plaisirs charnels, bien au contraire. Il lécha doucement les lèvres d'Harry puis plongea sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, lui donnant l'un des meilleurs baisers qu'il n'avait jamais donné à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme si ç'avait été une de ses priorités dans la vie de toute façon. Le roulage de pelles, il était très doué pour ça, mais ce n'était pas une de ses activités fréquentes, il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Mais en l'occurrence, il allait mettre tous ses talents en application pour satisfaire au mieux les désirs du jeune homme, et les siens par la même occasion.

Il redescendit sa main lentement le long du cou de l'étudiant, puis la passa encore plus lentement le long de son torse et de ses abdos, puis il défit lentement la boucle de sa ceinture. Il entendit la respiration du jeune homme en dessous de lui se bloquer pendant une seconde, puis reprendre. Il défit le premier bouton du pantalon d'Harry puis s'arrêta là pour le moment, posant sa main sur son entrejambe gonflée. Le Gryffondor émit une sorte de glapissement et détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

Le ton du Lord était en même temps ironique et sérieux. Même si il n'était pas inquiet, étant donné qu'il savait _très bien_ qu'il le voulait tout autant que lui...

- Je voudrais que...

Il se mordit la lèvre, apparemment gêné de ce qu'il comptait dire. Le Lord en profita pour faire un léger mouvement de la main sur le jean du garçon, son sourire toujours bien en place. Un nouveau glapissement sortit de la bouche du garçon.

- Même si je trouve ça vraiment gênant... je voudrais que...

Il haletait, sous le coup de la gêne et également à cause du frottement qui ne s'était pas arrêté sur son entrejambe. Cependant, lui aussi souriait à présent, en ayant même une certaine lueur dans le regard qui était loin de déplaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je t'en prie, finis ta phrase...

Le Lord prenait vraiment plaisir à commencer ce genre de jeu entre eux. Quelques centimètres séparant leur visage et leur torse entrant en contact à chaque nouvelle inspiration, il continuait de faire une pression sur la bosse qui dépassait clairement.

- Je voudrais que tu me regardes dans les yeux... pendant.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus malgré son étonnement. Certes, il savait que le Gryffondor était fou de lui, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il était vicieux, lui aussi. Ce qui détonnait clairement des « talents » que recommandait sa maison, et était plutôt une qualité de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La main du Lord fit une pression un peu plus appuyée sur l'entrejambe d'Harry, et ce dernier émit un gémissement des plus aguicheurs. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. C'était absolument divin. Poussant encore plus loin le jeu, il murmura, tout en continuant son mouvement de main.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes, la respiration du plus jeune devenant de plus en plus rapide avec le temps, son souffle devenant de plus en plus chaud. Celui-ci se passa la langue sur les lèvres, humidifiant légèrement au passage celles de Tom. « _Merlin, que ce gosse est bandant... _», pensa-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, répondit Harry.

Le garçon se tortilla en-dessous de lui, faisant se frotter leur torse, leur envoyant une douce décharge dans le corps. Le Lord rit doucement, et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il caressa son cou de sa main de libre et lui chuchota.

- Alors, sache que ça ne me pose aucun problème, et que j'aurai grand plaisir à le faire...

Un nouveau gémissement d'envie s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry, plus fort que les précédents. Il s'en rendit d'ailleurs compte et la gêne emplit ses yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savourait avec d'infinis délices ce qui se déroulait devant ces yeux, et grâce à la demande du garçon, il allait pouvoir apprécier encore plus la vue. Il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes et lui donna un baiser à lui couper le souffle. Il se détacha un instant de lui.

- Ne sois gêné de rien Harry. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit avec moi. Surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Le Lord lui sourit de la manière la plus tendre qu'il pouvait, et l'embrassa de nouveau, mouvant son corps contre le sien. Il allait lui faire passer la nuit la plus inoubliable de sa vie. La nuit où il lui prendrait sa première fois, si gentiment offerte.

**oOoOoOo**

Ça y était, il allait se donner à Tom. Son corps entier était comme en feu. Depuis tout à l'heure, la main du plus âgé n'avait pas quitter son entrejambe et il lui était difficile de rester calme. Enfin, il commençait à le perdre... C'était inquiétant et totalement grisant à la fois. Il était tellement gêné de sa demande à Tom, qu'il la regrettait presque... jusqu'à ce qu'il le rassure, encore une fois. Il ne revenait toujours pas que ces mots soient sortis de sa bouche. Il en avait secrètement rêvé, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il demanderait ce genre de chose à Tom. Surtout alors qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La pression sur son entrejambe, le regard si profond de son presque-amant, son souffle, ses lèvres... Tout ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Et le côté Serpentard que le Choixpeau avait décelé en lui commençait à prendre une part plus importante de sa personnalité en cet instant. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, ou comment une telle chose pouvait vraiment se produire.. après tout, il détestait viscéralement tous les Serpentard qu'il connaissait, à part Tom.

Tout tournait autour de Tom au final. Il lui avait fait changé sa vision sur pas mal de points depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et un de ces points était bien que, tous ceux qui avaient été à Serpentard n'étaient pas des raclures.

Il sentit la langue de Tom pénétrer dans sa bouche. Ses baisers étaient si bons. Tout devenait de plus en plus fiévreux. Les mains d'Harry se perdirent dans les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait, puis parcoururent sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles contre ses mains, et sa peau se réchauffer quelque peu. La peau de Tom avait toujours était froide, mais à présent elle devenait peu à peu tiède. Il ne savait pas si un jour il la sentirait chaude, mais tout ça lui importait si peu... Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était de sentir la texture de cette peau tout contre lui. Et de bientôt le sentir en lui.

Il vit Tom se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux. Le plus âgé ne détacha pas son regard du sien et il vit ses mains se diriger vers son propre pantalon. Tom défit lentement sa ceinture, la lueur rouge de ses yeux encore plus accentuée qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry frissonna. L'ex-Serpentard déboutonna ledit pantalon et le baissa lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en dessous de ses fesses. Harry vit en face de lui, dans le caleçon moulant de Tom, quelque chose qu'il convoitait de plus en plus fortement. La bosse qui se tenait devant lui le fit soupirer d'envie. Il tendit la main, mais Tom l'attrapa en chemin et déposa un baiser en son dos. Il se rallongea sur Harry, pressant son entrejambe sur celle du garçon. Les deux hommes ressentirent une vive montée de plaisir et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sur la nuque de Tom pour l'embrasser.

Suite à se baiser, qui pour l'instant n'avait pas de fin, Tom commença par onduler des hanches contre lui. Lui qui pensait avoir chaud... Là, il commençait seulement à deviner la vraie définition de la chaleur. A l'aide de ses pieds, il fit glisser le pantalon de Tom jusqu'à ses chevilles, et celui-ci finit de l'enlever lui-même en riant.

- On devient entreprenant ? Dit-il d'un air joueur.

Le Gryffondor rit joyeusement, puis prenant un air enjôleur, il lui répondit.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est vraiment bon...

- Si c'est parce que tu ressens du plaisir, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Répondit Tom sur le même ton.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces et agréables. Le plus âgé continua de bouger son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant ressentir de plus en plus de sensations des plus délectables. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui et le fait de le faire avec Tom était absolument... magnifique. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer meilleure façon de perdre sa virginité. Il allait faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se savait en sécurité dans cet endroit et dans ses bras. Personne ne lui rappelait qu'il était l'Élu et ne lui mettait la pression par rapport à son destin et à la mission qu'il se devait d'accomplir. Rien de tout cela n'était présent, et tout ce qui importait était le moment présent, qu'il passait avec Tom. Tom. Seulement et uniquement lui.

**oOoOoOo **

Il faisait de plus en plus pression sur son bas ventre. Il voulait que le garçon ressente le plus de chose possible. Que tout ce qui allait se produire reste gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Que même le plus petit détail ne quitte jamais son esprit. Qu'il reste pour toujours enfermé dans sa tête, et que lorsqu'il saura la vérité, qu'il se le rappelle, et souffre. Plus que jamais il n'a souffert. Sa souffrance sera sa récompense pour toutes ces années d'errances. Années qui furent la plus grande perte de temps de son existence.

Il détacha ses lèvres de la bouche du Gryffondor et parsema son cou de baisers appuyés. Les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, et sa tête se pencha encore plus vers l'arrière, demande secrète d'avoir plus. Les mains du Lord caressèrent l'intégralité de son torse, remontant puis redescendant doucement, savourant les soupirs du jeune homme d'une oreille attentive. Lui aussi ne voulait oublier aucun détail. Il les lui rappellerait encore et encore, comme une douce torture, pourtant si douloureuse. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule, qu'il mordilla pendant quelques secondes, puis il rapprocha sa tête de l'un de ses tétons, soufflant doucement sur sa peau. Le jeune homme haleta un instant et le Lord leva sa tête vers lui. Harry le regardait, les yeux embrumés, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Sans briser le contact visuel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortir le bout de sa langue et lécha l'extrémité de chair rosée du garçon. Il entendit un gémissement malgré les efforts du Gryffondor pour le retenir au fond de sa gorge. Il rit intérieurement puis prit le téton du jeune homme dans sa bouche, le suçotant lentement. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne put retenir ce son si agréable de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

De son autre main, le Lord titilla l'autre chair rose de l'étudiant, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir. Il ondula une nouvelle fois du bassin, cherchant à faire ressentir le plus de sensations possibles au garçon. Sa main libre parcourut ses côtes et ses hanches, caressant sa peau, puis relevant ses hanches pour laisser place à cette main baladeuse, il détacha les autres boutons du pantalon du jeune homme et en baissa la braguette. Il arrêta soudainement ses autres activités et se redressa au dessus du corps offert de sa 'victime'. Il posa ses mains sur le tissu qui était devenu gênant et l'enleva, centimètre par centimètre, faisant languir l'homme sous lui, qui se tortilla pour essayer de lui faire enlever plus rapidement. Cette fois, il laissa un sourire lubrique passer brièvement sur son visage. Il sut que le garçon l'avait vu au regard à la fois étonné et quémandeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit son temps pour enlever entièrement le pantalon du jeune homme, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, en profitant pour effleurer Harry de tout son long.

Il envoya le vêtement plus loin sur le sol et, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne, il la leva pour l'emprisonnée au dessus de sa tête. Il se rabaissa de façon à ce que leur visage soient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, et ne fit rien de plus que de le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts, absolument sublimes. Un vert émeraude. Pur. Sans défaut. Cependant, quelque chose le gêna dans sa contemplation. Pas en ce qui concernait Harry, non, loin de là. Mais dans le reflet de ses pupilles, il pouvait voir ses propres yeux. Qui étaient plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée. Était-ce normal ? Est-ce que la potion lui faisait défaut ?

- Il y a un problème Tom ?

La voix de Harry était anxieuse. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas bouger. Il secoua la tête, plaça un sourire sur son visage, le plus doux qu'il pouvait, et lui répondit.

- Aucun Harry. Je me disais juste à quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir ici, avec moi.

Il vit un sourire tendre se poser sur le visage du jeune homme, puis celui-ci, de sa main libre, lui caressa doucement la joue du dos de la main, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose et, au malheur de Lord Voldemort, ce geste ne le laissa pas de glace.

Pour essayer d'enlever cette sensation étrange qu'il venait de ressentir et qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il se pencha encore et embrassa le Gryffondor. Au départ doux, le baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux, de plus en plus passionné, et le Lord en oublia son léger malaise.

Il lâcha la main qu'il maintenait au-dessus de la tête d'Harry et lui prit le visage en coupe, descendant ses paumes jusque dans son cou, pianotant doucement sa ligne de mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il les fit glisser le long de ses bras, appréciant la forme de ses muscles, puis remonta jusqu'à la naissance de son cou. Il aurait pu l'étrangler, là, maintenant. Mais le jeu en aurait été beaucoup moins amusant. Il les fit parcourir toute la longueur de son corps, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et titilla l'élastique de son boxer. La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra soudainement et il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son presque-amant. Le Lord lécha doucement les lèvres du Gryffondor et le regarda dans les yeux. Il le dévisageait, et semblait être partager entre deux sentiments : l'appréhension et l'excitation.

- Harry ? Dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

- Fais-moi confiance. Ajouta-t-il en plaça deux de ses doigts sous son menton, le caressant doucement.

Le garçon sembla se calmer et hocha la tête avant d'ajouter.

- C'est déjà le cas Tom.

**oOoOoOo**

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment puis Tom, après avoir sourit à Harry, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Puis, il colla son corps contre le sien, passant ses mains derrière le dos du plus jeune, pour avoir le plus de contact possible. Il embrassa le creux de son cou et frotta son entrejambe contre la sienne. Les gémissements d'Harry reprirent de plus belle, ses mains agrippant le dos nu de l'Ex-Serpentard, tendant encore plus cou. Tout ce que lui donnait Tom était divin, et il n'attendait plus que la suite. Les mains du plus âgé descendirent jusqu'au creux de son dos et attrapèrent ses hanches un bref instant avant de les faire glisser sur les cuisses de l'étudiant. Ces mouvements se répétèrent à plusieurs reprises avant que Tom ne se décide à poser ses mains à plats sur le sous-vêtement du jeune homme. Il embrassa ce dernier et d'un regard inquisiteur, lui demanda silencieusement une sorte de permission. Le garçon acquiesça presque immédiatement, les yeux brillants de désir. La suite ne tarda pas à venir. Le Guérisseur glissa deux de ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer et tira doucement dessus, jusqu'à l'enlever complètement.

Complètement découvert et nu, Harry rougit de plus belle. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans ce genre de situation, et peu importe ce qu'en disait Tom, il trouvait ça assez gênant. Celui-ci était en train de le détaillé avec un regard des plus flamboyants. Et pas seulement à cause de la teinte rougeâtre de ses yeux, mais également à cause de la lueur de convoitise qui y brillait à cet instant. Le membre dressé d'Harry se tendait devant lui, et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Il tendit la main vers l'objet de convoitise et enroula ses doigts autour de celui-ci. Cet attouchement coupa le souffle d'Harry, qui se mit rapidement à haleter sous les coups de poignet qui commençaient tout juste leurs vas et viens. Il posa machinalement une main sur l'avant bras de Tom, sous la gêne qu'il ressentait. Mais celle-ci fut bientôt envahie sous une vague de plaisir qui ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il se surprit à murmurer des « Tom » et avait fermer les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. Ledit Tom, avait un sourire amusé et triomphant plaqué sur son visage... puis finalement juste un sourire de convoitise. Est-ce qu'Harry avait rêvé ? Ça devait sûrement être ça. Il n'était même plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait ou disait. La dose de plaisir que lui apportait Tom était véritablement trop bonne. L'ex-Serpentard, sans prévenir, se pencha en avant et donna plusieurs coups de langue sur les tétons d'Harry, devenus encore plus sensibles qu'avant.

Il gémit encore et encore, ayant de plus en plus chaud. Il caressa tous les bouts de peau à porter de main. Tom lui procurait tant de plaisir, il voulait lui en donner aussi. Il attrapa le bas du visage de Tom, et l'apporta vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Il lécha doucement ses lèvres, et le plus âgé plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Il fit danser sa langue avec la sienne, accéléra ses coups de poignet et écouta avec délices les sons mélodieux qui sortaient de la gorge d'Harry. Après quelques instants, il sentit une main contre son entrejambe et sourit intérieurement.

**oOoOoOo**

La garçon avait déposé l'une de ses mains sur son sous-vêtement, caressant doucement la bosse qui était formée depuis un moment déjà. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit sous cape. Alors comme ça, il avait de nouveau décider de devenir entreprenant après s'être totalement soumis ? Comprenant le message, franchement pas difficile à comprendre, il se sépara un moment de lui et enleva lui-même son boxer, ne lâchant pas du regard un seul instant le visage de celui à qui il allait prendre sa virginité. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ses expressions. Au fur et à mesure que son vêtement descendait le long de ses hanches et de ses jambes, il voyait ses yeux s'embrumer, son regard devenir plus insistant et fixant une certaine partie de son anatomie. Le Lord eut un sourire lubrique en envoyant valser son sous-vêtement. Le jeune homme regardait fixement son sexe, bien dressé et gorgé de désir.

Il vit Harry tendre le bras, à une vitesse mesurée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attendait à une hésitation, mais il n'y en eu pas. Sans trembler, le Gryffondor posa sa main sur la verge du plus âgé, enroula ses doigts autour d'elle et serra doucement. Sans bouger, il lui lança un regard plein de convoitise. Le Lord sourit et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le jeune homme commença alors à bouger sa main de haut en bas, et il était étonnement doué. L'ex-Serpentard s'autorisa même quelques soupirs appréciateurs. Ce gosse était _vraiment_ doué. Il prit le sexe d'Harry dans une de ses mains et reprit ce qu'il avait commencé, tandis que de l'autre il caressait son aine du pouce. Le jeune homme haletait de plus en plus, son corps se cambrait légèrement, et sans doute inconsciemment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était totalement absorbé par la vision d'un « Survivant » soumis, ignorant d'avec qui il était réellement et prenant son pied. Il sourit et enleva la main, habile certes, du garçon de son membre, et arrêta lui-même de le caresser.

Surpris par l'arrêt de toute activité, le Gryffondor eut un léger sursaut, comme si il se réveillait après un rêve. Le Lord vit qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose, mais d'une léger geste de la main, lui intimant d'attendre, il se tut. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps du plus jeune, ce qui compressa leur deux sexe. Ils laissèrent échapper chacun un gémissement, sous le coup du plaisir qui les envahit. Et lorsque le garçon commença à onduler sous lui... Ce fut un concert de soupirs et de gémissements qui s'en suivit. Ils s'embrassèrent plus ardemment encore, leur langue tournant l'une autour de l'autre.

« _C'est le moment... _» Se dit le Lord Noir.

Il rompit le baiser, et le garçon grogna sous lui. Il rit, sans s'y forcer, et le regarda fixement avant de descendre lentement le long de son corps, léchant ses bouts de chair, et toute la longueur de son torse jusqu'à arriver en haut de ses cuisses. Il embrassa son aine, fit des baisers papillons tout autour de son membre, sans jamais le toucher. Les gémissements du jeune homme étaient de plus en plus pressants. Il perçut sa main dans ses cheveux ainsi qu'une légère pression sur le haut de sa nuque.

« _On devient impatient à ce que je vois... Parfait..._ ».

Il prit en main le membre du garçon, le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Une lueur délicieusement perverse brillait dans son regard vert, ce qui fit frissonner le Lord d'envie. Il souffla sur le gland du garçon, puis sur toute la longueur de sa verge. Il fit ceci à plusieurs reprises, puis il entendit.

- S'il te plaît, fais-le Tom...

La voix où perçait une lubricité et une soumission sans pareille eut raison de lui. Il prit son sexe dans sa bouche en entier, laissant échapper un gémissement à la limite du cri de la bouche d'Harry. Il fit descendre sa bouche tout du long, appuyant sur la veine centrale avec sa le bout de sa langue, puis remontant jusqu'à son extrémité pour en suçoter le bout. Il accéléra le rythme de ses succions, faisant gémir le garçon de plus en plus fort. Il arrivait à entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient de plus en plus.

- Tom... gémit-il une nouvelle fois.

Ces sons étaient absolument merveilleux à ses oreilles. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'entendre son prénom dit par cette bouche serait si agréable.

- Tom...

Il aspira son membre gonflé une dernière fois avant de retirer sa bouche. Le garçon couina et le regarda, totalement essoufflé.

- Tom... fais-le... je t'en prie... tout ce que tu me fais... c'est trop.. ahhn...

Il ne laissa pas au garçon le temps de finir sa phrase. Il avait baissé sa tête encore plus bas et avait soulevé d'un coup les hanches du garçon. En ce moment même, il était en train de lécher le contour de son petit trou. Le garçon n'arrêtait plus de gémir. C'était absolument _fabuleux_. Après un dernier coup de langue, il se replaça au dessus du garçon, son visage en face du sien.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais que je regarde _pendant_ ? Demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Il acquiesça rapidement, plus de fois que nécessaire.

- Parfait... dans ce cas...

Le Lord, plaça sa main au niveau de ses fesses et plaça l'un de ses doigts devant l'entrée d'Harry. Celui-ci haleta et sa respiration s'arrêta lorsque son doigt entra en lui. Il eut un soupir tremblant lorsque le doigt bougea à l'intérieur de lui. Après plusieurs allés retours, il ondula des hanches, en demandant plus. Il n'en suffit pas plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il ajoute un autre doigt au premier.

- Tom !

Harry écarta encore plus les jambes malgré la gêne qui se lisait sur son visage. Mais cette gêne ne fut que passagère, et une fois de plus, le plaisir prit le dessus. Le plus âgé fit un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, pour ne pas que le garçon souffre trop. Après tout, cette nuit devait être _inoubliable_. Tout devait se passer pour le mieux. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il retira ses doigts et agrippa les hanches du Survivant. Il rapprocha son visage, l'embrassa tendrement, malgré le feu qui brûlait en lui, et lui dit tout bas, dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Prêt ?

Le son qui franchit ses lèvres était un mélange entre un soupir d'envie et un rire léger. Il l'entendit murmurer un :

- Avec toi, prêt à tout...Toujours

Puis il se positionna à son entrée, appuyant son gland contre lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et le plus doucement que lui permettait son corps, il entra en lui. La sensation était divine. Pénétrer en lui était un vrai délice. Il lui prenait sa virginité, à l'instant même. Il était serré autour de lui... si serré. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il s'obligea à ne pas bouger, à jouer l'amant tendre, aimant et passionné, et non brutal et violent comme il l'était d'habitude. Il ne lâcha pas le jeune homme du regard, qui lui avait fermé les yeux, sous le coup de la douleur occasionnée. C'était une chose difficile d'attendre... Mais il avait tant patienter, il n'allait pas tout gâcher à ce stade. Après quelques caresses, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et sans un son, bougea les lèvres pour former les mots « prends-moi ».

Harry passa ses bras dans le dos de 'Tom' et tendit ses lèvres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa tout en donnant son premier coup de hanches. Il sentit les mains du garçon se crisper sur sa peau. D'abord, il pensa qu'il avait mal mais, le « continue » qui s'en suivit, lui enleva cette idée de la tête. Il l'embrassa encore, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et donna un autre coup de hanches. Les gémissements ne tardèrent pas à venir, et peu à peu, ils se transformèrent en cris de pur plaisir. Le Lord lui-même eut du mal à retenir ses propres gémissements. Ce gamin avait beau être vierge, il était carrément bon. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appelé un bon coup... Et le Lord savait de quoi il parlait. Il le vit écarter encore plus les jambes et onduler du bassin. Il ne savais pas ce qui était le plus excitant. Les sons qu'il produisait, la couche de sueur qui recouvrait leur corps, le goût de ses lèvres, ses jambes qui s'écartaient encore plus, l'odeur du sexe qui emplissait ses narines ou alors... ce regard vert qui le transperçait. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux pendant l'acte, sauf lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. C'était absolument bandant.

Le souffle du garçon s'accéléra. Il le regarda, la bouche entre ouverte, ses cheveux noirs collés à son front par la sueur.

- Tom, plus vite, je sens que je vais...

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses coups de butoirs s'accélérèrent, tapant chaque fois contre sa prostate. Les gémissements emplissaient ses oreilles, et après un dernier coup de rein, il sentit le corps du jeune homme se tendre contre le sien et sa chair se resserrer autour de son sexe. Le sperme du garçon se répandit entre leur deux corps et cet enchaînement de pure luxure fit jouir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son tour.

Il s'allongea tout contre l'Élu, collant son corps contre le sien, et ramena les couvertures sur eux. Ils avaient tous deux du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

Le visage d'Harry affichait une plénitude intense. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il était comblé.

Quant à lui, le visage de Lord Voldemort affichait une expression fanatique et diabolique. Il avait enfin eu tout ce qu'il désirait.

Le garçon. Sa confiance. Son cœur.

Et maintenant, il avait enfin obtenu son corps.

Il allait le détruire.

_A suivre... _

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Alors, Review ? ;)<strong>

NDA : Normalement Antonin Dolohov a été enfermé à Azkaban et s'était échappé lors de l'évasion massive de 1996, cependant pour les besoins de cette fiction, il n'en sera pas le cas ;)


	22. Séduisant & Terrifiant

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>Reviews <span>Je souhaiterai remercier** Landydou** , **Celeste Rivera** ,** Princesslytherin** ,** larissita** , **nepheria**, **ptitcoeurfragile** , **stormtrooper2** , **vh 132** , **ulqui's-girl** , **Mythra**, **ankana87** , **Miruru-sensei** ,** Lady Narein** , **Waricel** ainsi que **hinatanatkae** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent !

Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><strong> NDA :<strong>

J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup d'avoir vos avis sur mes écrits, c'est vraiment quelque chose.. d'éclairant, si je puis dire ainsi ;) Merci aux habitué(e)s qui me suivent depuis longtemps, voire même depuis le tout début, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux/nouvelles venues !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, et vous l'aurez remarqué ... Je ne suis pas tant à la bourre cette fois-ci ! TADA !

héhé, enfin bref,

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :D

**_Lubilule-Malefoy_**

_PS : As usual... si vous voyez des fautes et des erreurs, signalez-les moi et je corrigerais , merci :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>22 – Séduisant &amp; Terrifiant<strong>

La nuit qu'il venait de passer était sans doute la meilleure de toute sa vie. Il n'avait que rarement ressenti autant de satisfaction en une seule fois. Mais après tout, cette nuit avait été le résultat d'un long « travail » qui avait nécessité un certain temps de préparation, et le déploiement de plusieurs sortes de moyens. Et dire qu'il avait été obligé de demander l'aide de Severus pour la préparation de sa potion... Ça avait été un sacré coup dur pour lui. Ou plutôt pour sa fierté. Mais, ce n'était pas si grave finalement, étant donné le résultat final, qui était pour ainsi dire, _parfait_. Autant sur le point personnel que sur l'effet, inattendu soit, qu'il avait eu sur le garçon. Il n'avait même pas envisagé, au tout début du moins, pouvoir obtenir la virginité de son pire ennemi après avoir usé de nombreux numéros de charme, obtenu et son amour et sa pleine confiance. À la base, son plan consistait simplement à devenir un de ses amis proches, voire même encore plus proches que les deux crétins qui l'accompagnaient depuis quelques années, de jouer l'homme compatissant et compréhensif face au destin si « terrible » de ce jeune garçon. Au départ, sans rentrer dans les détails, il devait seulement être un adulte, extérieur à toute son agitation quotidienne, qui ne lui dicte pas ses moindres faits et gestes, qui ne l'oblige pas à ne penser uniquement à son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à lui bourrer le crâne de diverses stratégies. Une échappatoire. Voilà ce qu'il était censé être.

Mais il fallait bien avouer que ce revirement de situation lui avait été bien bénéfique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir être à ce point proche de lui. Autant sur le plan psychologique que sur le plan physique. Ce garçon était si stupide et crédule. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après tout, tout cela avait tourné à son avantage. Pourquoi se contenter de jouer les confidents alors que l'on pouvait être tellement plus que ça ? Surtout qu'en théorie, il l'avait déjà été... Mais avec une toute autre personne. Oui, en théorie, car en fait, c'était son souvenir enfermé dans un journal intime, qui avait joué ce rôle à sa place, avec la personne de Ginerva Weasley, il y a quatre ans. Il avait appris l'existence de ces événements seulement lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son enveloppe corporelle, ce qui lui avait permis de recevoir toutes les « informations » concernant ses Horcruxes. Il avait ainsi vu ce traître de Lucius Malefoy se séparer de son journal, qu'il lui avait confié des années auparavant et le mettre dans le chaudron de la jeune Weasley. Il avait vu celle-ci commencer à écrire dans ce journal, sans réellement se soucier de sa provenance. Il avait également vu comment cette dernière avait réagit lorsque le journal commençait à lui répondre et même à lui donner des conseils. Un ami secret caché au fond de sa poche... Grâce à tout cela, il avait pu connaître le véritable pouvoir de ses Horcruxes. Car, plus le journal se servait de Ginny Weasley, plus il puisait dans ses ressources vitales, et plus son souvenir devenait réel... Ces effets avaient été absolument fascinants. Mais il avait fallut que Potter le détruise, évidemment.

Mais à présent peu importait. Certes, deux de ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits, mais il en avait profité pour changer les autres de places et les mettre à l'abri, là où jamais personne, même Dumbledore ne penserait à aller les chercher. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, d'après ce que lui avait appris Severus, était dans un bien mauvais état. Il avait tenté de la mauvaise manière de détruire la bague de son aïeul, et s'était empoisonné, le condamnant très prochainement à une mort certaine. Et il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour préserver Harry Potter. Si il savait à quel point son petit protégé s'était lui même enlisé dans ses filets...

Le Lord sourit. La nuit emplissait la chambre où ils se trouvaient. Il était assez tard, ou assez tôt, selon les versions. Le soleil allait commencer à se lever dans à peine quelques heures, mais il n'était pas pressé. Après tout... il avait eu absolument tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et il se faisait un plaisir de savourer ce délicieux moment. Et par un parfait hasard, cet événement s'était déroulé la nuit de son anniversaire.

« _Le cadeau rêvé. _» Pensa ironiquement le Lord.

Il était allongé dans son lit, le buste légèrement relevé par quelques coussins qu'il avait placé derrière son dos. Il observait la pénombre de sa chambre, une lueur satisfaite dans le regard. Finalement, tous ces efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Bien au contraire. Il observa chaque meuble, placés au millimètre près comme dans sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy, pour tromper au maximum le garçon, qui s'y était trouvé quelques semaines auparavant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna la tête sur sa gauche et regarda le garçon, endormi tout contre lui, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Il avait un air serein... qui ne restera pas longtemps en place, malheureusement pour lui. Il ressentait son souffle chaud sur son torse, et percevait sa respiration, si calme, si posée. Les battements de son cœur étaient distincts. Bruits sourds et reposants, résonnants dans sa cage thoracique. Le Lord l'observa pendant un moment, se remémorant les faits passés.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un misérable bébé. Puis dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'une parcelle de son âme était accrochée à celle de Quirrell et l'année suivante, par l'intermédiaire de son souvenir. Évidemment, le garçon avait été présent lors de sa « résurrection », puis il avait essayé de le manipuler juste après la mort de Sirius Black, l'été précédent , au Ministère de la Magie. Et bien sûr il y avait eu leur pseudo rencontre au mois d'octobre aux Trois Balais.

Cette série de rencontres et de combats se soldaient par la préface d'une victoire pour Lord Voldemort. L'amour que le garçon lui portait, il le savait, ne s'effacerait pas d'un coup de baguette magique. Et il allait se servir de cet avantage certain, pour semer la confusion dans son esprit et le garder auprès de lui, malgré les révélations qui lui seraient faites. Bien évidemment, ce serait un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais l'idée était là.

La garçon bougea doucement la tête, l'inclinant un peu plus vers le bas. Le Lord s'attendit à ce qu'il se réveille, mais après plusieurs secondes de silence, il se fit à l'idée qu'il dormirait encore un bon moment. Lui-même s'était endormi après cette partie de jambe en l'air particulièrement productive, mais, comme d'habitude, le sommeil ne le garda pas longtemps avec lui. Lorsque ces insomnies le prenaient, il se levait et commençait sa journée, réfléchissant à de nouveaux plans d'attaques, à de nouvelles tactiques, à de nouvelles façons d'organiser ses rangs, et principalement à renverser l'Ordre et ses alliés. Mais cette fois-ci, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fût Harry. Pas dans le contexte où il devait se débarrasser de lui pour pouvoir enfin régner sans gêne, ou trouver un moyen de détacher l'Horcruxe accroché à son âme, non. Mais à la façon dont ils avaient fait l'amour. À la façon passionnée dont il s'était donné à lui. À sa requête, de ne pas le lâcher des yeux pendant l'acte. À son corps se mouvant en dessous du sien, lascivement. À ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, ses jambes s'écartant de plus en plus. À sa respiration haletante et à son souffle chaud contre son visage. À ses lèvres pulpeuses, étonnement expertes, et à sa langue douce et habile. Aux caresses qu'il avait produites et qui lui avaient été rendues. À ses yeux verts pétillants et embrumés par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. À sa peau contre lui et la chaleur qui en émanait, et bien sûr à son sexe tendu par le désir contre son bas ventre alors qu'il allait et venait en lui... Jamais il n'oublierait les sensations absolument exquises qu'il avait alors ressenties à ce moment-là. Et ô grand jamais il n'oublierait les gémissements divins qui sortaient de sa gorge pour résonner dans ses oreilles.

Le Lord Noir inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas se laisser dépasser par ses souvenirs pour le moment. Ils étaient bien trop récents pour le moments, et si il laissait son désir prendre le dessus, il pourrait bien faire une gaffe concernant le garçon. Non, il fallait absolument qu'il se calme... pour le moment. Il pourrait très bien se défouler sur le moldu qu'il avait dégoté un peu plus tard. Comme quoi, ces vermines n'étaient pas totalement inutiles dans certaines situations. Il sourit, son regard reprenant une lueur rougeâtre.

Une autre lueur, plus claire, commençait à emplir la chambre. Quelle heure était-il ? Huit heures ? Neuf heures ? Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de la vitesse à laquelle le temps filait. Et pourtant, le temps le rattrapait. Même si il était immortel, cette certitude de vivre à jamais avait été mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que Dumbledore commençait à comprendre son stratagème, que deux de ses réceptacles et les morceaux d'âme qu'ils contenaient avaient été détruits et qu'Harry était lui-même l'un de ses Horcruxes. Mais tout cela allait changer. Il trouverait un moyen pour extraire son morceau d'âme du corps d'Harry et il pourrait le tuer pour en finir à jamais.

La pièce s'éclairait doucement, d'une lumière teintée de blanc. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda en direction de la fenêtre et vit de tout petits flocons se poser contre les vitres. La neige arrivait au réveillon de la nouvelle année. Pile au bon moment pour les sentimentales. Il sourit de nouveau, amusé par la stupidité humaine, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il sentit que le corps à ses côtés bougeait de nouveau. Il tourna la tête, et vit le garçon, toujours les yeux fermés, bailler et tendre l'un de ses bras contre son torse nu. Celui-ci commençait à se réveiller.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry avait incroyablement bien dormi cette nuit-là. Même si il avait mal à quelques endroits de son corps, comme au jambes... et entre elles... il avait eu un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Ce qui était de tout repos, par rapport à ses nuits habituelles. Peut-être que la présence de Tom n'y était pas pour rien ? Après tout, vu le moment incroyable qu'il lui avait fait passé... Ça avait été absolument extraordinaire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avoir une relation sexuelle aurait pu être si bon. Toutes ces sensations... Les mains de Tom caressant son corps de tout son long, ses baisers tantôt doux et tendres tantôt plus passionnés et appuyés, sans pour autant être brutaux, son regard si profond et séducteur... Sans bien sûr oublier le moment clé de cette soirée. Le moment où il était entré en lui. Là où personne n'avait jamais pénétré. Il avait donné sa toute première fois. Et ça avait été, sans mauvais jeu de mot, _magique_. Le sentir à l'intérieur de lui, littéralement emboîté à son propre corps. .. Ça avait été le meilleur moment de toute sa vie, et il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Il avait l'impression que la tiédeur du corps de Tom et la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée au contact de la texture de sa peau ne le quitteraient jamais. C'était exquis.

Il sentait que le sommeil le quittait doucement et qu'une lueur douce commençait à traverser la barrière de ses paupières. Le jour commençait-il déjà à se lever ? Peu importait. Il avait dormi dans les bras de Tom et c'était une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui lui étaient arrivées. Il souhaitait que ce moment dure toujours... Ou alors juste plus longtemps. Mais il n'avait pas raison de s'inquiéter, ce genre de situation, il en était sûr, allait se reproduire. Et il savait qu'il ressentirait la même plénitude. Car après tout, c'est ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on était avec la personne qu'on aime, non ?

Harry bailla et étira son bras gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe lentement sur le torse de Tom. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci était encore endormi ou pas, et il ne souhaitait pas le réveiller. Il bougea lentement sa tête de haut en bas, comme pour imprimer à nouveau la texture de la peau de Tom contre la sienne, puis il resserra légèrement son bras autour de son torse. Sa peau était redevenue aussi froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. Ce n'était donc pas réellement dérangeant. Ça faisait partie de lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent peut-être. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé et n'avait pas encore récupéré la notion du temps. Il papillonna doucement des paupières, sa vue de mauvaise qualité n'arrangeait pas sa perception, même si il arrivait à distinguer certaines choses comme les contours des meubles. Ce qui n'était pas réellement utile à ce moment-là. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si Tom était toujours endormi ou pas. Et il ne pouvait pas se risquer à bouger car celui-ci avait passé un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder auprès de lui. Il resta donc immobile, les yeux ouverts, sans pour autant voir. Une ou deux minutes passèrent, puis il sentit un mouvement. Il vit ce qui semblait être l'autre main de Tom se diriger vers son visage. Il le sentit caresser les contours de son visage, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La main s'éloigna et revint quelques secondes plus tard pour déposer les lunettes sur son nez. Sa vue s'ajusta et il pu enfin voir clairement.

Le soleil s'était levé et avait nimbé la pièce d'une légère lueur blanchâtre, non agressive, qui était très agréable. En regardant brièvement vers la porte fenêtre, il vit que la neige tombait doucement à l'extérieur. Il adorait la neige, elle lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et de bien être. Il eut un sourire puis leva alors la tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec Tom. Celui-ci avait un regard tendre et protecteur posé sur lui. Décidément, cette journée commençait vraiment bien. Ce dernier lui sourit et Harry se fit un plaisir de le lui rendre.

- Bonjour.

Rien que le son de sa voix lui avait fait manqué un battement de cœur.

- Bonjour...

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Tom.

- Très bien oui... Répondit Harry en resserrant son étreinte. Et toi ?

- À tes côtés, la réponse ne peut être que positive. Répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis un baiser, puis plusieurs. Ils s'enlacèrent en silence sous les draps, profitant mutuellement de la présence de l'autre.

**oOoOoOo**

Le temps était morne sur Londres ce matin. Il devait être six heures du matin. On était le premier de l'an. Et pourtant, il était déjà dehors, se rendant à son travail. L'homme à la peau foncée soupira et un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il resserra son écharpe grise autour de son cou et entoura son ventre de son bras de libre, son autre main occupée à tenir sa mallette. Il avança un peu plus rapidement, pataugeant dans la neige que les camions moldus avaient salie avec leurs sels, sensés empêcher le sol d'être glissant. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui. Les rues étaient presque désertes. Les personnes qu'il croisait étaient soit des jeunes ayant passé la nuit à faire la fête et qui rentraient chez eux, soit des hommes seuls, d'un certain âge, des cernes sous les yeux, l'air épuisé... La fatigue se lisait sur leur visage avec une telle facilité. Avaient-ils passé la nuit dernière à s'acharner sur ces jeunes, qui eux, s'amusaient bruyamment à fêter le passage à la nouvelle année ? Ou alors, eux aussi avaient fait la fête mais ne tenaient plus aussi bien les lendemains de soirées ? Ces questions étaient existentielles et le fait de ne pas avoir de réponse ne le tuerait pas.

Il regarda sa montre. 6H10. Il fallait qu'il accélère le pas. On l'avait réveillé il y a une heure environ. Une urgence avaient-ils dit. Il marcha plus vite, regardant de nouveaux flocons tomber du ciel grisâtre. Dans quelques heures, à ce rythme, Londres serait de nouveau recouvert de neige, comme le matin précédent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait entendu de ses collègues. Lui, était resté enfermé à son bureau, occupé à rédiger des rapports tous plus longs les uns que les autres, après avoir vadrouiller toute la nuit... Ça avait été un moment atroce. Il secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas se remémorer ces instants pour le moment. Il serait bien obliger de s'en occuper plus tard de toute façon... alors le plus tard possible était le mieux. Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue comportant une tonne de restaurants, encore fermés à cette heure-là, et qui le seraient peut-être toute la journée, et avança sur une vingtaine de mètre avant de tourner dans une ruelle à l'air sordide, puis tourna une nouvelle fois sur sa droite pour arriver dans une impasse. Dans cette impasse se trouvait une des cabines téléphoniques rouges typiques de la capitale britannique. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Cependant, l'homme s'avança vers elle et en ouvrit la porte. Elle était assez bancale et menaçait de se détacher de ses gonds d'une seconde à l'autre. Il entra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte avec une certaine précaution. Il prit quelques pièces, non sans difficulté dans l'étroite cabine, au fond de sa poche et les inséra dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. Ensuite, il tapota les chiffres 6 – 2 – 4 – 4 – 2 sur le clavier et une voix froide de femme s'adressa à lui, lui demandant la raison de sa visite et ainsi que son nom. Il lui répondit et un badge tomba dans le réceptacle normalement destiné à la monnaie. Il le prit dans sa main et après une secousse, le sol de la cabine s'enfonça de plus en plus.

Il sortit de la cabine après quelques secondes, et posa le pied sur le parquet ciré du hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il enleva le manteau et l'écharpe qu'il portait et les fit transplaner dans son bureau. Il accrocha alors le badge sur sa robe de sorcier noire et grise. Il avança d'un pas assuré, passant devant les rangées de cheminées dorées, se faufilant entre les autres sorciers qui venaient aussi travailler. Décidément, l'ambiance était très différente ici et à l'extérieur. Ici, ça grouillait de partout, les employés du Ministère étaient déjà là à cette heure si matinale. Le Sorcier continua son chemin et contourna la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique pour pouvoir se rendre au poste de sécurité. Comme la quasi-totalité des jours, Éric Munch était présent, assis sur son siège, mal rasé et portant une robe bleue très voyante.

- Vous voilà vous aussi ! À croire que tous les Aurors ont été convoqués de bonne heure ce matin ! Dit-il en s'étirant.

- C'est parce que c'est le cas Munch.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules et tendit sa main machinalement, tout en prononçant tout aussi machinalement ces mots appris par cœur et répétés des centaines de fois par jour.

- Votre baguette s'il vous plaît.

Le contrôle des baguette était une étape indispensable et même si les Aurors n'avaient pas obligation de faire cette vérification, lui, tenait vraiment à le faire. C'était un homme sérieux, et il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre d'écart réglementaire. Munch lui rendit sa baguette, qu'il rangea immédiatement dans les plis de sa robe.

- Vous pouvez y aller ! Essayez de passer une bonne journée ! Dit Munch en se rasseyant lourdement dans son fauteuil.

- Oui... Essayer.

L'Auror passa les portes dorées qui donnaient accès à la salle des ascenseurs et entra dans le premier qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Cependant, il était déjà occupé par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, en activité depuis le début du mois de juillet dernier. Rufus Scrimgeour. C'était un homme grand et imposant, à l'allure fier, ses yeux avaient des reflets jaunes derrière les verres de ses lunettes cerclées de fer, et ses sourcils broussailleux lui donnaient un air de dureté, que ses cheveux couleur fauve parsemés de gris, renforçait.

- Shrapnell. Le salua-t-il.

- Monsieur le Ministre. Répondit-il.

Le Ministre congédia les hommes qui étaient avec lui dans l'ascenseur et se décala vers le fond. Les portes de fer se refermèrent derrière lui et la cabine bougea violemment vers la droite.

- Je vois que vous avez bien reçu notre message. Continua le Ministre. Vous étiez sur les lieux du massacre l'autre nuit n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, répondit Shrapnell essayant d'ignorer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- J'en ai entendu parler... J'aurai voulu être là en tant que Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, mais mes nouvelles responsabilités m'ont en empêché... Cependant, j'ai lu vos rapports. Ils sont très complets, comme toujours.

- Merci Monsieur le Ministre.

L'Auror Shrapnell était assez mal à l'aise. Certes, il connaissait bien Rufus Scrimgeour pour avoir de nombreuses fois travailler avec lui sur le terrain lorsqu'il était encore directeur du Bureau des Aurors, mais il avait une aura assez étrange lorsqu'il se mettait à parler des Mangemorts et de leurs actes. La cabine de l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement puis après à peine une seconde, remonta brutalement.

- Je pense que vous devriez savoir la raison qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui Shrapnell. Ajouta le Ministre.

- On m'a dit que c'était une urgence... ce n'est pas le cas ?

- En fait, d'une certaine manière, ça l'est. Cependant, vous devez savoir que la mission que je vous confie aujourd'hui doit restée plutôt discrète.

« _Discrète ? Que veut-il dire par là ? _». Se demanda-t-il.

- J'explique. Nous avons remarqué des agissements étranges concernant les Mangemorts depuis le mois d'octobre. D'habitude, ils se contentent, si on puis dire ainsi, de massacrer des villages moldus, d'en enlever certains pour on ne sait quelle raison, ou alors de contrer nos effectifs et nous tendre des pièges, ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix... Je pense que vous n'ignorer pas son existence.

- Non, en effet. Mais, Monsieur le Ministre, où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Shrapnell.

- J'y viens. Nous avons donc remarqué, que depuis le début du mois d'octobre, les Mangemorts allaient et venaient dans des endroits où jamais ils n'auraient mis les pieds. Les grandes villes sont loin de leur faire peur, loin de là même, ils n'ont pas hésiter à se rendre dans le Londres moldu plus d'une fois... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette fois-ci, ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien précis. Et je crois avoir trouver ce que c'est. Les détails sont sur votre bureau, accompagnés de mes notes, vous comprendrez. Bonne journée Shrapnell.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la même voix froide que celle de la cabine téléphoniques résonna et dit.

- Niveau Cinq : Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

Quelques sorciers entrèrent à l'intérieur de la cabine, et celle-ci reprit son chemin.

Que voulait dire le Ministre ? D'où pouvaient bien provenir ces comportements inhabituels venant des Mangemorts ? De Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom bien sûr... Après tout, c'est lui qui donnait les ordres. Mais, après fallait-il en savoir la cause. Pour le moment, Shrapnell, la fatigue l'ayant quitté pour être remplacée par une sensation de curiosité intense, ne souhaitait qu'une chose : arriver au plus vite à son bureau. Décidément, Scrimgeour avait vraiment bien cerné sa personnalité après toutes ces années. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent deux autres fois avant qu'il puisse arriver à son étage.

- Niveau Deux : Département de la Justice Magique.

Shrapnell sortit de la cabine et avança d'un pas vif vers les bureaux réservés aux Aurors. Il passa entre les box de Dawlish et de Kingsley Shacklebot et croisa même Nympadora Tonks un peu plus loin. Elle avait vraiment une sale tête. Une mine de trois pieds de long et des cheveux couleur gris souris. Il y avait eu des rumeurs comme quoi elle avait eu des problèmes de couple avec un sorcier aux capacités particulières, mais on n'en savait pas plus sur son identité. Elle gardait farouchement le secret et envoyé balader même ses plus proches amis.

- Hey Rajan !

Shrapnell se retourna vers la voix. C'était celle de Ava Gratwick, sa coéquipière. Certes, les Aurors n'avait pas de coéquipiers attitrés, mais Ava et lui s'entendaient à merveille niveau travail et ils étaient à peu près pareils tous les deux. Sauf qu'Ava était clairement plus joyeuse, même si elle avait un look de dépressive. C'était une femme assez grande, brune, les cheveux coupés au carré. Elle ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq ans et avait toujours les paupières lourdement maquillée de noir.

- Bonjour Ava.

- T'as raté un de ces événements ! Depuis le mois de juillet, on n'avait pas vu Scrimgeour dans les bureaux, et le voilà qu'il débarque tout à l'heure pour poser un dossier sur le bureau de Shacklebot et se lancer dans une conversation de plus de deux minutes trente. L'exploit du siècle !

Le sorcier sourit. Sa bonne humeur était communicative. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Par les temps qui couraient, les gens ne riaient plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. Ils étaient plongés jusqu'aux oreilles dans leurs dossiers et ne prenaient même plus le temps de rentrer chez eux. Oui, les temps étaient dur, mais ce n'était pas en s'épuisant à la tâche en tant que gratte-papier qu'ils allaient arriver à vaincre les Mangemorts sur le terrain. Et Ava en avait conscience, sans doute plus que la majorité d'entre eux. Pour lui, c'était une des seules personnes de confiance ici.

- Viens avec moi, lui dit-il d'un ton faible.

- Oh.. Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'inviter au restaurant ? Dit-elle, une expression de joie exagérée sur le visage.

- Ramène-toi Gratwick, c'est sérieux. Répondit-il en se rendant dans son box.

Elle le suivit, ne s'offusquant pas de son ton. Après tout, elle savait très bien que ça l'avait fait rire... du moins, intérieurement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant lancer un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et après lui avoir donné un siège, lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Ministre dans l'ascenseur.

- Monsieur Rajan Shrapnell ! Quel honneur d'avoir reçu une mission top secrète du Ministre en personne !

Il soupira.

- Oui, en quelques sortes. Reste à voir de quelle mission il s'agit.

Il regarda avec anxiété le dossier cartonné qui était posé devant lui. Que contenait-il ? Quelque chose de dangereux ? Ou simplement quelque chose qui inquiétait le Ministre et qu'il voulait faire vérifier sans faire trop de bruit ? Il posa sa main sur la couverture jaunie du dossier et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit des notes écrites de la main de Rufus Scrimgeour, ainsi que des copies de dossiers que ses collègues avaient rédigés quelques semaines auparavant. Ces copies contenaient les résultats des mouvements de Mangemorts qui avaient été suivis. En effet, ces mouvements étaient assez inhabituels. D'ordinaire, ils se déplaçaient en masse et exterminaient les moldus sur leur passage, or, pendant quelques semaines, on avait vu de petits groupes se déplacer ici et là dans des lieux non-magiques. Plusieurs clichés étaient joints aux dossiers. On pouvait y voir des silhouettes encapuchonnées se déplacer rapidement et regardant à travers les fenêtres de certaines bâtisses, ou alors suivre certaines personnes. Ces photos avaient été modifiées magiquement, car on peut se douter que des formes enveloppées de capes noires ne passeraient pas inaperçues aux yeux des moldus les Mangemorts avaient donc utiliser un sortilège de désillusion.

- Alors, de quoi ça parle ? Demanda Ava, d'une voix vive qui le sorti de ses pensées.

- Des mouvements suspects de Mangemorts. Il y a des photos, tiens.

Il lui tendit les-dites photographies ainsi que les copies des dossiers et les notes du Ministre. Il ne l'entendit plus pendant quelques instants et continua donc de regarder ce qu'il n'avait pas encore consulté. D'autres copies de dossiers déjà classés, d'autres photographies de Mangemorts... c'est là qu'il le reconnu. Un des Mangemorts sur les photos. Walden McNair. Un des pans de sa capuche s'était relevé. Cet enflure avait travaillé comme bourreau pour le Ministère pendant le laps de temps où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait disparu. Rajan ne l'avait jamais apprécié. C'était un psychopathe qui ne pensait qu'à tuer. Mais ça, Cornelius Fudge avait été bien aveugle et l'avait engagé... Mais si il fallait repasser sur tous les détails que Fudge avait ratés.

Il lut en détail le dossier accompagnant cette photo. Un Auror avait été chargé de surveiller les mouvements de McNair pendant un certain temps et avait noté tous les endroits où il était allé. Il avait même dû le suivre jusque dans le nord de l'Écosse...

- Qu'est-ce que ces hommes pouvaient bien rechercher ? Dit la voix d'Ava, pensive.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Enfin, il comprit ce que le Ministre lui demandait.

Jointent avec le dossier, trois autres photos étaient présentes. L'une d'elle était une photographie moldue et ressemblait à une photo de famille, représentant un homme, grand, châtain avec des yeux verts, sa femme brune aux yeux bleus, arborant un grand sourire, puis ceux qui devaient être leurs enfants, un garçon adolescent, brun aux yeux verts et une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans, châtain aux grands yeux bleus. Une deuxième photo, sorcière cette fois-ci, montrait le garçon, seul cette fois, une main, invisible à ses yeux se dirigeant vers lui puis l'agrippant. Et la troisième photo montrait l'homme, la femme et la petite fille en pleures devant un engin moldu qui s'appelait une caméra.

Deux choses choquèrent Rajan Shrapnell. L'une d'elle était la transformation physique de la mère de famille entre la première et la dernière photo. Sur la première, elle avait les cheveux lâchés, était souriante et avait l'air des plus heureuse... alors que sur la dernière, elle avait des cernes extrêmement prononcées, ses cheveux étaient étirés en un chignon désordonné et ses yeux lançaient des signaux de détresse.

L'autre chose qui interpella le Sorcier était le garçon que le Mangemort semblait suivre...

- Hey Rajan ! Ce n'est quand même pas... ?

Ava était penchée au-dessus de son bras et regardait à son tour les photographies.

- Harry Potter ? Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru au début aussi. Mais ce n'est pas lui. D'après le dossier, c'est un gamin du nom de Daniel Blackboat, dix-sept ans, moldu, habitant à Wood Green.

- Où est-ce ?

- Environ à dix kilomètres de Londres. La photo où on voit... son enlèvement...

L'Auror eut du mal à continuer. Il n'était pas sûr de la signification de ces photos. Pourquoi un Mangemort aurait-il enlevé un moldu qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Harry Potter ? C'était sans doute ce que le Ministre de la Magie voulait qu'il élucide. Il toussota avant de continuer.

- Cette photo donc, a été prise à quelques mètres de chez lui seulement, sur Gladstone Avenue. Assez risqué comme initiative...

- Clairement. Mais la question que je me pose c'est qu'est-ce que McNair voulait à ce gosse ? Un délire pervers étrange ? Ou un ordre direct ? Demanda Ava.

- Plutôt un ordre direct. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait été le seul à faire d'étranges recherches dans les lieux moldus... or là, ils étaient environ une dizaine.

- Je vois... Mais autre question. Pourquoi est-ce que Scrimgeour te demanderait de t'occuper de ça ? Certes on sait tous que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est un horrible psychopathe, complètement dérangé etc, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il demanderait à ses sous-fifres de rechercher un pauvre gamin qui ressemble à l'Élu ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je commence vraiment à me demander si son nouveau poste de Ministre de la Magie ne serait pas monter à la tête de Rufus... C'est suspect, ça je ne le nie pas, mais de là à en faire une mission « discrète ». Plusieurs moldus ont disparus et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on a mis des Aurors sur ces affaires. Nous nous sommes juste contentés de les identifiés et de disposer des avis de recherches un peu partout. Peut on réellement uniquement se baser sur une simple ressemblance physique ?

Les paroles d'Ava tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Au fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Pas de quoi en faire une mission discrète. Et elle avait soulever quelque chose d'important. Depuis que Rufus Scrimgeour avait été élu au poste de Ministre de la Magie, il était très pris par ses affaires et, c'était vrai, il ruminait bien plus qu'auparavant. Il haïssait les Mangemorts, il voulait leur mort au moins autant qu'eux voulaient la nôtre. Cela faisait-il de lui un homme si responsable que ça ? Après tout, l'anéantissement pur et simple de ces êtres, aussi cruels soient-ils, n'était pas vraiment la définition de la justice, dont il était censé représenté l'image. Et puis... d'après les rumeurs, Scrimgeour cherchait à tout prix le soutien de Potter. C'était assez étrange. Depuis quelques temps, c'était une de ses priorités. Potter devait être du côté du Ministère de la Magie et devait le montrer, le déclarer haut et fort. Mais malgré tous les efforts de Scrimgeour pour essayer de le convaincre, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, avaient été vains. Potter refusait de faire une sorte de publicité. Et Rajan le comprenait. Il était déjà assez présent dans les médias et harcelé, encore plus depuis qu'on savait qu'il était l'Élu. Le Sauveur. Celui qui nous débarrasserait de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Tu as raison Ava... Dit-il d'un air absent.

- C'est une évidence.

- Cependant. Ça reste une mission que je me dois d'accomplir. À toi de voir si tu souhaites participer.

Rajan Shrapnell était un homme sérieux. Il était l'un des meilleurs éléments de son service et personne ne le niait. Et malgré tous ses états d'âme, il exécutait les ordres et accomplissaient les missions qui lui était attribuées. Et il s'occuperait également de celle-ci, aussi étrange soit-elle.

- J'accepte uniquement parce que c'est toi. J'espère que tu te rends bien compte de l'honneur que ce geste représente !

Il lui sourit en guise remerciement et étala tous les dossiers et photos sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'ils se mettent au travail à présent.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry était assis sur un tabouret en bois de la cuisine, le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. On était le premier de l'an et il était près de vingt-trois heures. Son regard était vide, inquiet. Ça faisait déjà plus de trois heures qu'il était ici et qu'il n'avait presque pas bouger. En tout cas, il n'avait pas cesser de regarder à travers cette fenêtre, à attendre un signe de vie quelconque.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ?

Harry tourna alors la tête vers Mrs Weasley qui le regardait d'un air encore plus inquiet que celui qu'il portait vers l'extérieur de la chaleureuse maison. Elle avait une assiette dans les mains. Elle contenait une part généreuse de gâteau au potiron accompagnée d'une petite fourchette. Elle n'attendit pas de réponses et posa l'assiette sur la petite table qui était à côté de lui.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens mon petit. Moi aussi je suis inquiète... J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à mon Arthur.

Elle lui caressa le haut de la tête et l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner au salon avec les autres. Toute la famille était là y comprit Bill et Charlie qui étaient restés, comme prévu, depuis le début des vacances scolaires, jusqu'à la fin de celles-ci. Ces deux-là étaient concentrés dans une discussion qui semblait sérieuse. Ils parlaient à voix basse et avaient les sourcils froncés. Fred et George étaient quant à eux regroupés autour de Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Ron, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui était présente depuis quelques heures. Vu les sourires sur leur visage, leur stratagème devait marcher à merveille. Percy n'était évidemment pas là. Même si Mrs Weasley avait réussi à le convaincre de rester pour Noël d'ailleurs il était parti assez tôt il était toujours arrêté sur ses idées concernant Dumbledore. Il devait être au Ministère en ce moment.

Harry soupira. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, il était encore en compagnie de Tom. Ils avaient passé de merveilleux moments ensemble... Le lendemain de sa première fois avec lui, ils s'étaient prélassés au lit, se caressant, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant... Ça avait été Hedwige qui avait interrompu ce moment en piaillant de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait totalement oublié de lui donner à manger. Et le pauvre Tom qui était certain d'avoir laissé la dose de nourriture pour Hedwige et son propre hibou au grenier. D'ailleurs, il avait appris que celui-ci s'appelait Jayler. C'était un drôle de nom pour un hibou, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils s'étaient donc levés, avant pris un petit déjeuner tardif ensemble, puis avaient pris une douche... ensemble également. Il frissonna. Ça avait été quelque chose d'inoubliable. Tom avait été si sensuel avec lui. Ça avait duré plus d'une heure... Peut-être pas loin de deux. Il en avait profité au maximum.

Le soir, après avoir passé l'après midi à l'extérieur à marcher dans la neige fraîche, Tom et lui avaient cuisiné un repas... Enfin, Harry s'était contenter d'aider un peu Tom, qui lui avait fait quasiment tout par lui même. Ça avait délicieux. Puis ils s'étaient posés sur le canapé, juste en face d'un feu de cheminée. Dans ses bras, tout avait été merveilleux. Tom lui avait demandé comment se passait sa vie à Poudlard en dehors des cours, prêtant une oreille attentive à ses récits et lui donnant quelques uns de ses conseils lorsqu'il avait à en donner. Puis lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit, ils s'étaient embrassés, tendrement, passionnément, se souhaitant la nouvelle année. Puis étaient partis se coucher, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Tom, les cheveux ébouriffés, avait fait rire Harry pendant plus d'une demie-heure, lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles... Ils avaient encore traîné au lit, discutant de tout et de rien, des collègues de travail de Tom, qui à son avis n'étaient pas assez qualifiés pour la majorité, mais que le Ministère avait quand même engagé par manque d'effectifs. Puis il lui avait demandé si Hermione était toujours méfiante à son égard... Harry lui avait répondu qu'il ne pensait pas, après ce qu'il avait fait à son égard à Pré-Au-Lard. Ça avait eu l'air de le soulager. Avoir une bonne image auprès de ses amis était important pour lui apparemment... Harry prenait ça comme une réelle marque d'attache à son égard. Ils avaient reparlé de l'échange de magie qui s'était produit entre eux, mais n'avaient pas retenté l'expérience. Tom préférait faire des recherches sur le sujet avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait, peut-être, être dangereux. Ils avaient ensuite pris une douche, séparément cette fois, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, Tom préparait le déjeuner, et quand ils échangèrent les rôles, Harry se contentait de surveiller la cuisson.

Après avoir fini leur repas, Tom l'avait entraîné dans le salon puis de fil en aiguille, il lui avait fait l'amour sur le tapis, près de la cheminée. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement à ce souvenir. Les sensations que lui procuraient Tom... Ses mains sur lui, ses baisers, son corps recouvert de sueur contre le sien... Et lorsqu'il était en lui, une chaleur sans nom l'embrasait tout entier. C'était totalement indescriptible. Puis ils avaient passé l'après-midi à parler, encore et encore, à s'embrasser, encore et encore... Et c'est là qu'une lettre du Ministère était arrivée. Sur les coups de vingt heures, alors qu'ils préparaient leur dîner, un hibou avait frapper son bec contre la fenêtre portant un message de toute urgence. Une attaque de Mangemorts avait lieu en ce moment-même et toutes les forces requises seraient appelées. En moins de cinq minutes Tom avait emballé toutes les affaires d'Harry et ils avaient transplané devant le Terrier. C'est là qu'ils avaient croisé Mr Weasley, qui lui aussi avait été appelé. Il avait un visage anxieux et un pas pressé. Il avait failli ne pas les voir. Puis Mrs Weasley avait pris Harry avec elle, lui laissant à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Tom. Ils avaient juste eu le temps d'échanger un regard. Puis les deux hommes avaient transplaner.

Disparaissant dans la nuit glaciale.

Allant affronter les Mangemorts.

« _Reviens vite Tom... J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.. _»

**oOoOoOo**

Une urgence. Encore une. Et il fallait que ça tombe la nuit du premier de l'an. Quelle belle façon de commencer l'année ! Ces maudits Mangemorts ne pouvaient-ils pas se tenir tranquille au moins un instant ? Non ? C'était trop demander ! Et puis, il en avait assez ! Déjà la nuit du 30 décembre avait été infernale, mais là... Arthur Weasley frissonna. La nuit du 30 décembre. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. D'habitude, seuls les Aurors et les Guérisseurs se chargeaient de ce genre de cas, mais là ils avaient été obligés d'appeler du renfort, et en grand nombre. Ils étaient arriver après le raid. Beaucoup trop tard. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur les lieux... C'était le chaos. Pur et simple. Les rues étaient recouvertes de cendres. Les maisons étaient détruites. Les corps à l'intérieur de ces cadavres de pierre et de bois étaient totalement déchiquetés... Ç'avait été affreux. Tous les sortir de là, vérifier s'il y avait des survivants, les identifier. Évidemment, il n'y avait eu que des morts. Uniquement des morts. Pas de pitié. Aucune. Même pour les nouveaux nés et les personnes âgés.

Ils avaient transplané à environ un kilomètre du lieu du raid de ce soir. Ça avait été leurs instructions. Ils devaient voir si certain Mangemorts n'essayaient pas de se débiner et de s'enfuir. Mr Weasley trouvait ça stupide. Si les Mangemorts souhaitaient s'enfuir, ils n'avaient qu'à transplaner. Vraiment le Ministère ne tournait plus rond. Depuis que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était revenu, c'était la panique. Plusieurs personnes avaient donné leur démission, d'autres avaient été engagés, là n'était pas le problème, mais ils étaient clairement moins qualifiés. Et que signifiait le nombre si il n'y avait aucune compétence derrière ? Tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et tout ça additionné au fait qu'il voyait de moins en moins sa famille et que sa femme était de plus en plus inquiète jours après jours... Et puis il y avait également les missions données par l'Ordre qui lui prenaient du temps. Tout cela...

- Est-ce que tout va bien Mr Weasley ?

Il tourna la tête à sa gauche. Tom Montague, l'ami d'Harry était avec lui. Apparemment, il avait été appelé ce soir également. Il soupira. Combien de bons moments le Ministère allait-il gâché ? Il avait bien vu le regard totalement brisé d'Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé au Terrier tout à l'heure.

- À vrai dire, beaucoup de choses me tourmentent Tom. Mais, le moment n'est pas réellement le meilleur pour parler de mes états d'âmes...

- Je comprends... Peut-être un autre moment serait plus opportun en effet. Je serai ravi de vous prêter oreille attentive.

Celui-ci lui sourit, l'air compréhensif. Arthur lui sourit en retour. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry et lui étaient amis. Même si il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, cet homme, par quelques paroles, faisait irradier de lui une lueur de confiance rassurante. Dumbledore était méfiant à son sujet, et c'était tout à fait normal. Et Arthur l'avait bien en tête. Un Mangemort pouvait se cacher n'importe où, il fallait rester méfiant.

- Nous sommes tout près.

La voix de Tom était basse et son regard était fixé devant lui. Les deux hommes marchaient vite, leurs bottes s'enfonçant dans la terre mélangée à la neige. Le sentier sur lequel ils étaient depuis plusieurs minutes se terminait et débouchait sur une route pavée. Le lieu du raid était un village moldu, situé à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Londres. Il ne contenait pas plus de deux-cent habitants... Mais ce serait une grande perte si le résultat de cette nuit-ci était le même que celui de celle du 30. Aucun survivant...

Des voix hurlant des ordres et des insanités leur parvenaient à présent... Un sortilège avait dû être jeté autour du village pour empêcher d'autres moldus de venir dans les parages, ainsi qu'un sortilège visant à atténuer le bruit du carnage. Ils approchaient de plus en plus, leurs pas devenant plus rapides. Mr Weasley fit signe à Tom de s'arrêter. Ils se cachèrent derrière un arbuste assez large. Arthur montra du doigt une silhouette encapuchonnée qui comptait attaqué un Auror par derrière. Il fit signe à Tom de le couvrir, puis avança lentement vers la droite tandis que Tom allait vers la gauche, dans le champs de vision du Mangemort. Celui-ci le remarqua, et Tom fit mine de l'attaquer pendant que Mr Weasley arriva par derrière et lui décocha un sortilège de stupéfiction. Et là se produit une chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il avait bien vu le jet de lumière rouge le toucher en plein milieu du dos... Cependant, le Mangemort se retourna vers lui, comme si de rien n'était et après lui avoir lancer un sourire digne d'un démon, il transplana. Tom et Arthur se lancèrent le même regard d'incompréhension. Le sortilège avait été correctement lancé pourtant !

Plusieurs Aurors les rejoignirent. Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils commençaient à être sérieusement encerclés.

- Arthur ! À terre !

Ça avait été Shacklebot qui l'avait prévenu, mais ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui le tira d'affaire. Il se releva et porta le regard sur Tom, le bras toujours tendu en direction du Mangemort.

- Merci, Tom. On dirait que vous avez la manie de sortir les gens des mauvaises postures.

L'homme se contenta de rire. Mais Arthur vit bien le regard perplexe de Kingsley, et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire « on en parlera plus tard ». Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Jets de lumière verte et rouge s'entrechoquaient. Des moldus qui habitaient le village essayaient à tout prix de fuir mais généralement les Mangemorts leur jetait un sort de lévitation pour les enfermer dans leur habitation. Un de ces Mangemorts choqua profondément le père Weasley. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans, pas plus. Des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux bleus foncés... Il était presque sûr que ce jeune homme était à Poudlard les années précédentes. Et pourtant, il avait l'air d'un monstre. Il avait fait léviter une mère de famille et l'avait violemment fait retomber sur les pavés parsemant la rue, lui explosant une partie du crâne. Elle devait être morte. Sans aucun doute. Il entendit une rire strident.

- Bien joué petit !

Et là, il vit la famille Lestrange au grand complet se réunir autour du jeune homme. Il y avait également Fenrir Greyback et Antonin Dolohov. Les Mangemorts les plus recherchés étaient tous réunis ici. Puis, Bellatrix, la folle Bellatrix, se tourna vers les Aurors et les employés du Ministère restant. Son regard lourd se posa sur chacun d'entre eux puis se figea sur un d'entre eux. Sur Tom. Lui aussi la regardait... Il la fixait avec une telle intensité. Ils restèrent une dizaine de secondes ainsi avant qu'elle ne s'approche davantage d'eux, recommençant à parcourir la foule qui s'était formée du regard. Elle recommença à rire.

- Alors... On est dépassés par les événements ?! Dit-elle.

Sa réflexion fit rire beaucoup d'entre eux.

Ils étaient totalement encerclés. Et bon nombre d'entre eux étaient à terre. Impossible de dire dans quel état ils se trouvaient. Elle commença à rôder autour du cercle qu'ils avaient former, baguette en main, menaçante. Ils devaient être quinze à être en état de se battre tout au plus. Alors qu'eux... étaient une bonne quarantaine.

- Protecteurs de moldus... La belle réputation du Ministère ! Regardez vous... misérables rats...

Nouvel éclat de rire. Puis un des hommes du Ministère s'avança vers elle. Ou plutôt une femme. Elle avait sa baguette levée et s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège... qui vu son regard allait certainement être cuisant. Cependant, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et un éclair violet, venant le la baguette d'Antonin Dolohov frappa son épaule de plein fouet.

- Ava !

Un homme d'origine indienne, un Auror, qui s'appelait Rajan Shrapnell s'était précipité pour rattraper le corps de sa collègue avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la tenait près de lui, mais son regard était dirigé vers le Mangemort qualifié, posté un peu plus loin, l'air calme et sûr de lui dans sa chemise blanche immaculée.

- La pauvre petite idiote ! Cracha Bellatrix. Je te revaudrai ça... Ah, et à toi aussi Antonin, tu sais que j'ai horreur des dettes... Ça peut vite mal tourner...

- Je m'en souviendrai Bella ! Se contenta-t-il de dire en souriant.

Ces pauvres malades se permettaient de plaisanter entre eux... N'étaient-ils alors que de grands enfants obéissant à un être totalement dépourvu d'âme ? Comment pouvaient-ils être si odieux … et emporter dans leur délire des jeunes gens ? Arthur lança un regard en direction du jeune homme qui avait tué cette moldue tout à l'heure. Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas l'air de le déranger... Ça avait même l'air de grandement le satisfaire.

- Vous êtes si faibles, reprit Bella à leur encontre. Je ne vois même pas où se trouve l'intérêt de rester ici... Il n'y aurait même pas d'affrontement. Et une exécution dans ces conditions... très peu pour moi.

Il vit que d'autres Mangemorts la regardaient d'un air éberlué... Sauf un. Rabastan Lestrange, le beau-frère de Bellatrix. Il souriait.

- On s'en va ! Hurla-t-elle. Vous autres, faites ce que vous voulez... Apportez des souvenirs si ça vous tente ! Dit-elle cette fois en s'adressant à quelques Mangemorts à l'air pas très futé.

Puis elle transplana, emportant avec elle sa famille, le jeune homme, Dolohov et le loup-garou. Les autres Mangemorts s'approchèrent encore plus d'eux, l'air totalement affamés. Certains d'entre eux par contre, se dirigeaient vers les maisons moldues, entrant à l'intérieur. Quelques instant plus tard, des éclairs verts étincelaient à l'intérieur et des cris apeurés résonnaient dans la nuit noire. Quelques Mangemorts, pas beaucoup, sortaient avec un moldu sous le bras. Ils devaient être cinq ou six à l'avoir fait, pas plus. Ils avaient transplané. Puis du coin de l'œil, Mr Weasley vit L'Auror Shrapnell déposer le corps de son équipière doucement sur le sol. Il se doutait de son geste à venir à cause de la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans son regard et ses traits déformés par la colère. Il regarda en direction de Tom, qui était juste à côté de Rajan, pour lui dire d'essayer de le retenir mais celui-ci était en train de marmonner, la tête baissée et les yeux à demi fermés. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête répondit à sa place.

« _Un sortilège._ ».

Vu la concentration dont il faisait preuve, Mr Weasley redoutait la puissance de ce dernier. Il regarda donc en direction de Dawlish, qui était de l'autre côté de Tom. Celui-ci le vit, et Arthur lui fit un signe en direction de Rajan, lui signifiant qu'il fallait l'empêcher de bouger. Dawlish acquiesça et se baissa pour parler à l'oreille de Shrapnell. L'homme à la peau foncée arqua les sourcils et détendit les muscles de ses bras. Arthur en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait abandonné toute idée d'attaque incertaine, même si son visage gardait la même expression haineuse.

Les Mangemorts s'approchaient d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard fou. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'approcher plus... Tom avait levé sa baguette. Des éclairs jaunes et violets en jaillirent. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent à une vitesse folle vers la totalité des Mangemorts, les entourant un par un.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut partir ! Dit Tom d'une voix forte qui couvraient les cris des Mangemorts. Vite !

Les Aurors transplanèrent alors un par un. Les derniers à partir furent Kingsley, Rajan et Ava. Ils avaient eu du mal à se concentrer pour transplaner à Sainte Mangouste. Pourquoi avaient-ils eu tout ce mal ? Une seule bonne raison.

Le sortilège que Tom avait lancé. Ses effets étaient dévastateurs. Les Mangemorts hurlaient au fur et à mesure que les anneaux de lumière se resserraient autour de leur corps, puis un horrible craquement survenait. Les hurlements cessaient, mais le halo lumineux ne disparaissait que lorsque les corps étaient réduits en cendres.

Ce sortilège était...

Terrifiant.

_À suivre... _

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

* * *

><p>NDA : La phrase « Un ami secret caché au fond de sa poche » (au début du chapitre : POV de Tom) a été tirée d'une interview datant de 2003, de Rowling lorsqu'elle parle du journal et du pouvoir terrifiant qu'il détient :<p>

« _Maintenant, le journal est devenu pour moi un objet terrifiant, très, très effrayant. Contrairement à ma sœur, je n'ai jamais apprécié ces petits bouquins manipulateurs, considérant tout particulièrement la terrible tentation pour une jeune fille d'y déverser son cœur. On ne mesure pas la puissance d'une chose capable de répondre à nos questions. Mais à cette époque je ne connaissais pas les forums de discussion sur Internet. Depuis, je me dis "Tiens, ça y ressemble fortement". On y saisit ses pensées les plus profondes et l'on reçoit des réponses en retour, sans vraiment savoir qui les donne. Dans le livre, ça a donc été pour moi une image assez effrayante, et je trouve que le film a très bien su le rendre. __Lorsqu'il commence à écrire et à recevoir des réponses, on peut saisir le véritable pouvoir de cette chose, de cet ami secret que l'on cache dans sa poche_ »

**- source :** Encyclopédie Harry Potter (encyclopédie-hp . Org) (rubrique Horcruxes)


	23. Horace Slughorn

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>REVIEWS : <span>

Comme au début de chaque chapitre, je voudrais remercier les reviewers du chapitre précédent ! Alors merci à **ptitcoeurfragile** ; **BlackLady** ; **ulqui's-girl** ;** stormtrooper2** ; **Julia13verseau** ; **Princesslytherin** ; **Landydou** ; **vh132** ; **Alie-yaoi** ; **Bloodycristal** et** hinatanatkae**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure !<strong>

Hey Hey !

Encore moins à la bourre que la dernière fois XD !

Sans rire, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bon, on n'y vois pas Tom (oui oui je sais, il est juste carrément badass ce mec) , mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même !

Vous aurez un point de vue du côté Mangemort dans le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

_PS : As usual ! Si erreurs, fautes, etc il y a, prévenez moi et je corrigerai ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>23 – Horace Slughorn<strong>

Le bruit des sifflets et des crissements des rails était présent partout autour de lui. Nous étions le dimanche 5 janvier et il était temps de retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée. Harry et Ron s'étaient encore réveillés en retard et ils avaient dû courir pour arriver à temps à la gare, sous les avalanches de recommandations de Mrs Weasley. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés une demie-heure en avance. Un véritable miracle ! Ginny les avait laissés pour rejoindre ses amis de cinquième année et à présent, munis de leur chariot, ils cherchaient Hermione dans la foule sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Cependant, pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de traces de leur meilleure amie. Ils s'installèrent donc dans un coin à l'écart de la foule formée par les élèves et leurs parents.

- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on arrive en avance à King's Cross, dit Ron en baillant.

- C'est clair, répondit Harry en s'étirant.

Ils n'avaient pas eu une nuit très longue. En fait, les dernières nuit qu'ils avaient passées n'avaient pas été de grandes parties de plaisirs. Tous les deux avaient du mal à dormir. Depuis le 1er de l'an, ce n'était pas simple de rester calme. Arthur Weasley était revenu très tard.. ou très tôt le matin du 2 janvier. Il était épuisé, ses vêtement encore plus usés qu'à l'accoutumée, des bleus sur les bras et des hématomes sur le visage. Le raid qu'il venait de contrer avait été particulièrement difficile à affronter. Il leur avait expliqué que les Mangemorts avaient été terriblement nombreux et cruels ce soir-là. Que « l'équipe Bellatrix » au grand complet avait été là, en compagnie d'Antonin Dolohov et de Fenrir Greyback. Mr Weasley leur avait également dit qu'un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge les accompagnait, et que ses actes l'avaient énormément choqué... mais le concernant, il n'en avait pas dit plus... Il avait eu l'air anxieux le reste de la journée. Normal me direz-vous, après la dure nuit qu'il venait de passer. Mais, ce qu'Harry avait trouvé étrange, ça avait été son regard lorsqu'il lui avait demander comment s'était débrouillé Tom lors du raid. Mr Weasley avait pincé les lèvres et son regard s'était fait lointain pendant quelques secondes, ce qui avait effrayé Harry... Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Mais le père de famille l'avait juste regardé, avait sourit et avait dit :

- Pas une seule égratignure.

Évidemment ça avait rassuré Harry... Mais pas totalement quand même. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il l'avait ramené chez les Weasley la dernière fois. Harry avait oublié le journal magique que Tom lui avait offert à Noël, chez celui-ci, sous le coup de la précipitation dont ils avaient fait preuve et ne pouvait pas donc communiquer avec lui à sa guise. Et Tom n'avait eu le temps de lui envoyer qu'un seul message par hibou... Normalement, après une attaque comme celle-ci, les lettres, à part celles du Ministère et de l'Ordre ne pouvaient pas arriver jusqu'au Terrier, à cause des protections qui l'entouraient. Mais Jayler, le hibou de Tom, l'avait encore étonné lorsque deux jours plus tard, il avait frappé le carreau de la cuisine des Weasley avec son bec, passant totalement à travers le bouclier. Mrs Weasley avait failli l'assommé avec un balais mais heureusement, Ron l'avait arrêtée juste à temps. Recevoir une lettre écrite de sa main lui avait fait un bien fou alors qu'il était totalement rongé par l'inquiétude. Même si les mots de Tom avaient été assez brefs. Il les avait appris par cœur.

_Harry_

_Je suis désolé que ton séjour chez moi se soit terminé de cette façon, j'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement. _

_Je crois que tu as oublié ton journal chez moi, je te le redonnerai la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. _

_Je ne pourrai pas vraiment te donner de nouvelles durant ces prochains jours, beaucoup de travail s'accumule au Ministère depuis l'autre soir. Écris-moi lorsque tu seras bien arrivé à Poudlard._

_Encore désolé, nous rattraperons ce temps perdu bientôt, c'est une promesse. _

_Tu me manques,_

_Tom_

Et c'était tout. Et à part le « Tu me manques », il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de mots affectueux dans cette lettre. Harry comprenait bien que Tom avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il était sans doute aussi anxieux que Monsieur Weasley après le raid qui s'était déroulé... Mais à vrai dire, le jeune homme était assez frustré. Après tout, quelques jours auparavant Tom et lui... enfin, Harry lui avait offert sa virginité. Ce n'était pas rien, non ? Pour lui en tout cas, ça représentait beaucoup. Et il espérait bien que Tom... s'en rende compte.

- Harry ! Elle est là !

La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées et en tournant la tête il le vit courir jusqu'à la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés pour l'embrasser goulûment. Harry grimaça légèrement... Ce n'était pas toujours agréable de voir Ron et Hermione se faire des papouilles. Et pour être honnête, il trouvait ça à la limite du répugnant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du fait que tous les deux soient ses meilleurs amis, ou qu'il trouvait ça bizarre à cause du laps de temps depuis lequel il les connaissait ou plutôt depuis lequel ils se connaissaient tous les trois. Ou alors c'était juste la façon qu'ils avaient de s'embrasser... Tout simplement.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers lui et Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son geste et ils parlèrent des vacances d'Hermione, qui s'étaient apparemment très bien passées. Puis vint le sujet délicat, évidemment. Hermione n'avait pas traîné. Les mauvaises habitudes reviennent toujours. Pendant un moment pourtant, Harry avait naïvement crut qu'il y échapperait.

- Et toi Harry, tes vacances ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Bah écoute tout s'est bien passé, avec Ron on a passé un très bon Noël...

- C'était gé-nial Hermione ! Le coupa Ron.

« _Il me sauve la vie... _» Pensa Harry.

- Maman avait fait un repas immense, toute la famille était là ! Même Percy s'est déplacé ! Et on a eu des supers cadeaux, même si maman a fait ses pulls traditionnels pour toute la famille... Mais cette année, elle en a fait un exprès pour Tom aussi !

« _Ou pas en fait.._. ».

- Je vois... Et avec lui ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui oui ! Répondit Ron à sa place. Quand il est venu chercher Harry, on a réussi à le faire rester un moment pour prendre le thé avec nous. Il est vraiment très agréable ! Et Bill et Charlie se sont très bien entendus avec lui. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de voyages, de techniques de sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, des manières dont Tom devait préparer ses potions de soins... Avec Harry, on avait du mal à en placer une ! Même Fred et George lui ont posé des tas de questions ! Le pire je crois, c'est que Tom leur ai répondu à chaque fois... Et je doute qu'ils utilisent ses conseils à bon escient.

Hermione le regarda d'un air agacé et curieux à la fois, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Harry.

- Bien... Mais je veux dire, Harry... (cette fois-ci elle fit bien attention à s'adresser à lui pour ne pas être interrompue), comment ça s'est passé chez lui ?

- Très bien. Sa maison est vraiment... grande. Et on a passé un excellent réveillon lui et moi... et il sait vraiment bien cuisiné. Encore meilleur qu'à Poudlard !

- Chanceux, lança Ronald.

Harry sourit de la manière de la plus convaincante qu'il pouvait, espérant qu'Hermione le laisserait tranquille après ça... même si il savait qu'elle reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard. Celle-ci commença à ouvrir la bouche, prête à poser une autre de ses questions, lorsque Dean et Seamus vinrent vers eux, main dans la main.

- Salut tout le monde ! Salua Dean, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey Dean, comment ça va? Répondit Ron, en lui tapant dans la main.

- Assez bien ! Je suis content de revenir à Poudlard. Mes parents ont été infernaux ! Soupira-t-il. Et pour changer de sujet, vous avez entendus la rumeur comme quoi les Mangemorts se seraient déchaîné pendant les vacances ? Demanda-t-il plus bas.

- Évidemment. Répondit Hermione avec son habituel ton suffisant. Apparemment, ça a été assez terrible. Vous avez été mis au courant les garçons ? demanda-t-elle à Ron et Harry.

Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête.

- Oui. Mon père et Tom ont été appelés en renfort par les Aurors la nuit du 1er Janvier.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Au départ, ils avaient convenu de ne pas en parler à Hermione pour le moment, mais... finalement ils n'avaient pas eu trop le choix. Et puis même si il y avait Dean et Seamus, c'étaient des personnes de confiance, ils pouvaient leur parler sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de lettre ? Ronald ?

- Baisse la voix Hermione... si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'était pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes c'est tout. Et nous allons bien, personne n'a été blessé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ronald ! Es-tu inconscient au point de...

Hermione continua de critiquer Ron et ses manières. Parfois, elle s'adressait à Harry, lui demandant pourquoi lui non plus ne l'avait pas avertie, mais elle ne lui laissait jamais le temps de répondre et continuait de citer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient de véritables crétins. Harry soupira, déjà fatigué par les babillages de son amie, mais son regard fût attiré par Dean et Seamus. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Seamus n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'approcha alors d'eux, se mettant un peu plus à l'écart de Ron et Hermione, puis parla doucement au couple, qui se tenait la main.

- Dîtes-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ? Si je me souviens bien, vos familles ont passées Noël ensemble, non ?

Dean sourit doucement, presque tristement.

- Oui, les parents de Seamus devaient passer Noël chez moi avec mes parents. Comme tu le sais, ma famille est moldue, et seul le père de Seamus l'est également... Je crois que tu as dû rencontrer la mère de Seamus à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

- Oui je me souviens d'elle. Répondit Harry.

Harry se souvenait bien de cette femme-là. C'était une femme qui avait les cheveux blond-roux et qui lui avait parue sympathique au premier abord... mais il avait vite changé d'avis lorsqu'elle avait réussi à monter Seamus contre lui l'année dernière... Elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et était persuadée que ce que disait ce torchon était vrai. En gros, que Dumbledore et Harry étaient des menteurs complètement givrés.

- Eh bien, Seamus a passé comme prévu les vacances chez moi et ses parents sont arrivés le 24 en fin d'après-midi. Et, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais nous devions annoncé à ses parents que... enfin, que nous étions ensemble depuis un moment.

À ces mots, Seamus baissa encore plus la tête et Harry vit du coin de l'œil ses doigts se refermer encore plus sur ceux de Dean.

- Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé ? Demanda Harry.

Il vit Dean hocher la tête avec un sourire triste.

- On peut dire ça. Répondit-il. Lorsque nous l'avons annoncé, mes parents étant déjà au courant, nous attendions la réaction de Mr et Mrs Finnigan... Le père de Seamus était un peu sonné mais il a eu l'air d'accepter la situation. Quant à sa mère...

Seamus regardait obstinément le sol, comme si le fait de relever la tête allait lui infliger les pires douleurs. Harry eut de la peine pour lui. Lui qui était si épanoui avec Dean depuis tout ce temps... Le fait que sa mère n'accepte pas sa situation et sa relation avait dû lui mettre un coup au moral. Dean soupira brièvement.

- Au début, nous ne savions pas vraiment qu'elle réaction elle allait avoir. C'est juste quand la nappe à commencé à brûler à l'endroit où ses mains étaient posées que nous nous sommes dit que c'était... comment dire...

- Perdu d'avance, et qu'elle n'accepterait pas ce que son fils est vraiment.

Seamus avait lâché ces paroles comme des bombes. Sa voix tremblait un peu. De tristesse ? De colère ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Dean lâcha sa main et le prit dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas des quelques regards haineux qui se posaient sur eux. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient habitués au couple qu'ils formaient, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que certains d'entre eux l'acceptaient. De toute façon, Dean avait raison de ne pas s'occuper d'eux. Après tout, peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser ou faire, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'aimer Seamus et de rester avec lui le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait. Il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Le regard des autres ne l'intéressait pas. Seamus laissa échapper un hoquet et serra Dean dans ses bras. Harry soupira et passa sa main dans le dos de l'irlandais. Il sourit ensuite à Dean et décida de s'éloigner pour les laisser seuls.

Harry ne comprenait pas réellement la réaction de Mrs Finnigan. Après tout, elle devait comprendre ce qu'était le rejet non ? Oui, elle avait été élevée dans une famille de sorciers, mais lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son mari, qu'elle l'avait épousé alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore révélé sa véritable identité. N'avait-elle pas eu peur de se faire repousser ? N'avait-elle pas été effrayée d'être abandonnée par la personne qu'elle aimait à cause de sa nature différente d'une personne dite normale ? Et puis, la situation de son fils, même si elle était de nature différente, était similaire... Ce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir et qu'il ne saisissait pas, était surtout que les sorciers étaient bien plus ouverts d'esprit que la population moldue, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter l'homosexualité de son fils ? Il soupira. Vraiment, les personnes comme Mrs Finnigan, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment marchait leur cerveau... et il était certain que si elle avait été moldue, elle se serait bien entendue avec les Dursley. Certes, ils n'auraient pas été les meilleurs amis du monde, car Harry le savait, elle n'était pas si cruelle que ça, mais dans tous les cas, ils auraient entretenus de bonnes relations.

Il entendit un bruit de sifflet plus fort que les autres. Il leva la tête vers l'horloge de la gare. 10H55. Le train allait partir dans cinq minutes et il n'avait pas encore mis ses bagages dans le train ! Il courut et rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

- On a demandé à un contrôleur de nous aider à monter tous les bagages, ne t'en fait pas. Dit Hermione qui semblait s'être calmée.

Il soupira de soulagement et ils montèrent tous dans le train. Ils parcoururent le couloirs entre les compartiments, passant à travers plusieurs wagons. Évidemment, comme d'habitude, ils arrivaient très tard et les places se faisaient rares. Comme quoi, qu'ils arrivent une demie-heure en avance ne changeait rien du tout. Ils marchèrent encore jusqu'à arriver à un compartiment à moitié vide. Il était seulement occupé par Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan et Susan Bones. Hermione ouvrit la porte coulissante et demanda si ils pouvaient se joindre à eux. Ils acceptèrent et ils s'assirent donc sur la banquette à leurs côtés. Harry était sur la place la plus proche de la porte, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air distrait. À vrai dire, même si il aimait bien les Poufsouffle, il était un peu mal à l'aise avec ces trois là. Car même si ils sont plutôt en bons termes à présent, Harry savait très bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas gêné pour parler derrière son dos à plusieurs reprises. Encore pour Justin, il voulait bien comprendre. En deuxième année, il l'avait vu parler à un serpent et avait cru qu'il lui avait demandé de l'attaquer. Soit. C'était étrange et il aurait sûrement réagit d'une façon similaire à sa place, surtout lorsqu'il avait été pétrifié quelques temps après. Cependant, pour Ernie, il était un peu plus méfiant. Même si il lui avait dit être à cent pour cent de son côté et que sa famille avait toujours cru en Dumbledore, il savait bien qu'en deuxième année également, il avait parlé avec Hannah Abbot dans la bibliothèque, lui disant qu'il était persuadé qu'Harry était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Ça lui était resté un peu en travers de la gorge... En ce qui concernait Susan, ça allait un peu mieux. Elle était sympathique et il s'était toujours bien entendu avec elle lorsqu'ils faisaient parti de l'A.D. Mais il était sceptique vis à vis des deux autre garçons, car il savait que Susan était assez influençable... Enfin bon...

Il tourna la tête vers le couloir, entendant le chariot de nourriture approcher ainsi que la voix nasillarde de la vieille sorcière répétant « Friandises ! Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? ». Il se leva pour acheter quelque chose, demandant au passage à Ron et Hermione si ils voulaient manger. Puis il sortit de leur cabine, se dirigeant vers le chariot qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Il parla un peu avec la vendeuse ambulante, prit les diverses choses qu'il avait achetées, et rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre les autres. Cependant, il fut bousculer par Pansy Parkinson, la sale peste des Serpentard, amie de Draco Malefoy et des autres être désagréables qui étaient membres de cette maison de malheur.

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds Potter ! Lui cracha-t-elle.

Harry la regarda d'un air mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas supporter sa tête de pékinois. Cette fille était d'une médisance... Ça le ferait presque vomir.

- Parle pour toi, cracha-t-il à son tour, s'étonnant lui-même de la fureur dont il avait fait preuve dans son intonation.

- Prends garde à tes paroles Potter ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis préfète ? Dit-elle d'une voix affreusement aiguë et satisfaite.

- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en contre-fou... lui répondit-il en la poussant pour pouvoir passer.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise mêlé à un petit cri de colère. Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle sourit et dit.

- Eh bien _P_otter, on ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas bousculer une fille ? Oh, que suis-je bête ! Tes parents sont morts avant de pouvoir t'en informer.

Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent Bulstrode qui étaient également dans le compartiment rirent bruyamment à sa remarque. Leurs ricanements résonnèrent dans les oreilles d'Harry et il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il vit la tête d'Hermione deux compartiments plus loin, qui le cherchait du regard. Il la vit s'adresser à lui, mais il n'entendait plus. Sa rage était trop grande et dirigée vers l'autre saleté. Il se retourna d'un coup et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci ne se départit pas de son air supérieur, mais une lueur inquiète se répandit dans ses yeux.

- Je te conseille de ne pas plus t'approcher Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière, rentrant à moitié dans son compartiment.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et s'avança encore vers elle, la main se dirigeant dangereusement vers sa baguette rangée dans sa poche. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers ladite main, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant doucement.

- Potter je te préviens tu vas le regretter ! Cracha-t-elle avec une hargne toute retrouvée.

- C'est toi qui vas le regretter sale vipère ! Répondit-il de la même manière.

Il posa sa main sur sa baguette et la sortie, tandis que Pansy faisait de même. Il avança encore plus vers elle, tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas. Était-elle si stupide ? Si il l'attaquait, elle serait totalement piégée dans sa cabine, en étant incapable de ressortir. Il la vit lever sa baguette à hauteur du visage et vit que ses lèvres commençaient à bouger pour prononcer un sortilège. Il commença à faire de même, mais au moment où il commença à lancer son sort, la porte coulissante du compartiment se referma entre lui et Pansy, et des bras l'encerclèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire exactement ? Il allait attaquer une autre élève... Les bras qui lui encerclaient le torse appartenaient à Hermione. Elle l'avait empêchée de commettre une grave erreur.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Dit-elle en se mettant face à lui, essoufflée, les yeux brillants.

Il la regarda d'un air interdit, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Sa frustration des derniers jours s'était transformée en colère et il n'avait pas été capable de la contrôler. Et ce n'était pas comme si la remarque de Pansy l'avait aidé à garder son calme.

- Je sais que cette fille est une peste, mais peu importe tout le venin qu'elle peut te balancer à la figure, tu ne dois pas lui envoyer de sortilèges ! Ça pourrait te coûter très cher Harry ! Tu comprends ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et le souffle court. Par Merlin.. il ne savait pas comment ça avait pu dégénéré à ce point-là...

- Merci d'avoir fermer la porte Hermione... je ne sais pas comment ça se serait terminé sinon... Lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda, l'air étonné.

- Harry... Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fermé la porte...

Il la regarda à son tour. Comment ça, ce n'était pas elle ? Ce n'était certainement pas Pansy qui avait fait ça... Elle était aussi remontée que lui et avait été sur le point d'attaquer elle aussi... Alors qui... Il regarda Hermione. Elle lui fit un signe de tête vers la vitre de la porte du compartiment. Il tourna alors la tête et regarda à l'intérieur. Il voyait Crabbe et Goyle qui parlaient entre eux à voix basse, ainsi que Millicent qui essayait de calmer Pansy qui semblait crier des insanités. Puis c'est là qu'il le vit... Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué... Et c'était ça le plus choquant. Draco Malefoy était assis sur la banquette de gauche, la tête à moitié appuyée contre la vitre qui donnait à l'extérieur du train. Sa baguette était toujours à moitié levée et il regardait en direction d'Harry. Sa pâleur le choqua... Son regard manquait de sa hargne habituelle et semblait si... vide. C'était alors lui qui avait fermé la porte ? Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui faire avoir des problèmes... Harry continua de le regarder,et sans qu'il sache pourquoi lui fit un signe de tête... Peut-être en gage de remerciement. Celui-ci tiqua à son geste et détourna le regard vers l'extérieur, rangeant distraitement sa baguette.

Harry suivit Hermione dans le couloir, rejoignant Ron, qui était resté devant la porte, empêchant les trois Poufsouffle de voir ce qu'il se passait. Au passage, il lui donna une tapa amicale dans le dos et Harry reprit sa place sur la banquette, donnant à ses amis ce qu'il leur avait acheté. Il regarda le Chocogrenouille qu'il tenait dans les mains, décidant si il allait le manger ou non. Puis après un soupir, il le rangea dans sa poche et appuya sa tête contre le dos de la banquette.

Tom lui manquait. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Il avait hâte d'arriver à Poudlard pour pouvoir lui écrire... il se demandait si il devait lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer dans le train... Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il était étrangement fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir. Il ferma alors les yeux, repensant à l'odeur envoûtante de Tom et imagina qu'il se trouvait dans ses bras.

**oOoOoOo**

Il était tellement fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas arrêter d'étudier pendant les vacances. Et il n'avait même pas pu le faire dans le calme, le comble était là. La tête plongée dans les livres et dans les différents grimoires qui étaient rangés aux quatre coins du Manoir, il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de détente. Même lorsqu'il était avec sa famille, c'était une sorte de contrainte pour lui. Draco devait étudier. Il devait trouver un moyen de réparer cette fichue armoire. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Ses parents ? La mission qui lui était confiée... Sa réussite était égale à leur survie à tous les deux. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Étaient-ils trop embourber dans leur malheur qu'ils ne se rendaient même plus compte de l'importance de ce qu'il devait accomplir ? Leur vie dans les mains de leur fils unique. Ou alors était-ce une situation trop dégradante pour eux ? De ne même plus être capable de s'occuper eux-même de leurs problèmes et de se rater à chaque fois. Surtout son père. Lucius Malefoy. Qui n'était pas fichu d'assumer ses actes et qui, à présent, était obligé de donner son fils en « esclavage ». Oui, pour Draco, le fait d'être Mangemort était de l'esclavage. Lorsque l'on ne le veut pas, c'en est. Il n'y avait pas d'alternatives. Il devait absolument réussir. Mais il était si épuisé... Lorsque sa mère était venue le chercher le soir de Noël, il était totalement avachi sur son bureau, où plusieurs dizaines de livres plus vieux les uns que les autres s'empilaient. Il avait totalement oublié que leur Maître avait organisé un repas pour le 24 Décembre. Si sa mère n'était pas venue le chercher, il l'aurait sans doute manqué. Mais finalement... ça n'avait pas été si important. Ni si distrayant. De plus, leur Maître n'avait même pas été présent. Et lui avait été obligé de subir les paroles obscènes des êtres qui l'entouraient. Surtout celles de Fenrir Greyback... Il avait entendu des conversations de couloir, comme quoi, si il ratait la mission qui lui avait été confiée, il serait donné en pâture à cette être absolument abjecte. Motivation supplémentaire.

Les seules véritables distractions qu'il avait eues avaient été les quelques mots échangés entre lui et Serys Montague. Ce garçon avait un an de plus que lui et avait été à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Il savait que c'était son oncle qui l'avait persuadé de devenir un Mangemort, mais Draco savait bien que cette vocation l'intéressait depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il trouvait ça totalement crétin, mais la compagnie du neveu Dolohov ne lui était pas désagréable. C'était un garçon intelligent. Même si il était totalement barré. D'ailleurs, Draco remarqua qu'il s'était bien entendu même avec sa tante Bellatrix. Le fait de trop traîné dans les bouquins devait lui ratatiné la cervelle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. S'entendre avec deux détraqués comme ça, franchement... Il n'était pas facile de les percer à jour, et c'était peur-être pour cela que Draco aimait un peu leur compagnie. Et en y repensant, lui qui croyait connaître un maximum de chose sur Montague, il s'était pris une grande claque lorsqu'en rentrant dans sa chambre ce soir là, il avait surpris Serys en train d'embrasser Rabastan Lestrange en plein milieu d'un couloir. Comme quoi, on ne peut pas tout connaître sur les gens.

Mais même après ce soir-là, les Mangemorts avaient été absolument infernaux. Ils avaient participé à deux raids pendant les vacances. Et d'après ce que lui avait dit son père, ce qu'il avait lu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche des Mangemorts qui se promenaient dans les couloirs du Manoir... ils avaient été absolument atroces. Et toute cette ignominie les faisait sourire, rire et faire la fête. Ils avaient été si bruyants... Draco était totalement incapable de se concentrer. Ils s'étaient calmés seulement lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait repris place dans ses appartements. Apparemment, seule Bellatrix et sa bande rapprochée savaient quelque chose. Même si ils ne sont pas au courant de l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce qu'il y a fait. C'est une des seules choses dont il pourrait remercier le Seigneur du Ténèbres : lui avoir donné du calme.

Sa tête s'affaissa doucement contre la vitre du Poudlard Express. Il regardait sans vraiment le voir, le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il distinguait beaucoup de marron, puis une heure plus tard, des teintes de vert. Il leva un peu les yeux et vit le ciel se couvrir peu à peu de nuages. Quelle belle façon de reprendre les cours... Et ce n'était pas de l'ironie. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa nature de Serpentard, mais il n'avait jamais été friand des beaux jours. Il soupira aussi doucement qu'il pu. Il ne voulait pas que les autres crétins avec qui il était dans le compartiment ne le dérange. Il souhaitait seulement que personne ne lui parle. Il continua son chemin dans les méandres de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella. La voix nasillarde de Pansy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait _encore_ ? Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite et la vit dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment. Elle parlait assez fort, comme d'habitude, à un garçon. Apparemment il l'aurait bousculée. Puis c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

- Eh bien _P_otter, on ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas bousculer une fille ? Oh, que suis-je bête ! Tes parents sont morts avant de pouvoir t'en informer.

Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez emmerdée par son existence. Car après tout, tout ça arrivait à cause de lui et du fait qu'il existe. Il vit Pansy reculer un peu plus dans le compartiment. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Était-elle complètement idiote ? Ne se doutait-elle pas qu'il rétorquerait et qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds ? Et maintenant, elle prenait peur par rapport à sa propre provocation. La stupidité n'avait vraiment pas de limite avec cette fille. Il soupira plus fortement cette fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se tenir tranquille quelques minutes, quelques heures ? Oui, Potter était une affreuse tête à claque, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'attaquer à tout bout de champs. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Parce que Potter était son ennemi personnel à Poudlard. Le reste n'était que du menu fretin. Lui seul lui tenait tête, et tant mieux. C'était un imbécile heureux, mais il avait au moins un minimum de réparti. Pas qu'il soit intelligent, loin de là. Draco était le seul d'eux deux à être intelligent, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il vit l'ombre de Potter se dessiner dans le couloir et Pansy reculer encore plus dans le compartiment en sortant sa baguette. Juste une seconde. En sortant sa baguette ? Il vit Potter s'avancer devant le compartiment. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Elle n'était pas comme celle qu'il avait d'habitude. Et Draco la connaissait bien. Non, cette fois-ci... Il ne saurait l'expliquer. Mais c'est comme si il n'avait pas vraiment le contrôle sur ses actions. Draco vit Harry lever sa baguette vers Pansy. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne devait pas le laisser faire. Alors il sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège informulé, il ferma la porte coulissante devant le nez de Pansy, juste au moment ou la Sang-de-Bourbe interrompait Harry à son tour.

- Tu es dingue Draco ?! S'énerva Pansy en se tournant vers lui.

Puis elle se tut et failli s'étouffer avec sa salive. Le regard bleu-gris perçant de Draco l'avait tétanisée. Personne ne lui parlait de cette façon. Elle allait s'en souvenir. Surtout que sa baguette n'était pas encore rangée. Il lança un regard à travers le vitre donnant sur le couloir. Potter semblait légèrement désorienté. Puis ses yeux verts se plantèrent dans les siens. Il le regarda un instant. Puis lui fit un signe de tête ? Draco tiqua. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au balafré ? Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et rangea sa baguette. Il ne manquerait plus que Potty se mette à faire ami-ami avec lui.

« _Plutôt mourir _».

Il déglutit. C'était ce qui allait sans doute arriver si il ne réussissait pas sa mission. Dès ce soir il se remettrait au travail.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé tard, comme d'habitude, à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Il faisait déjà nuit et tous les élèves étaient rentrés au château. Le dîner allait bientôt commencer, mais Harry s'était rendu dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre à Tom. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire, étant donné qu'il avait dormi durant tout le voyage, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Il voulait juste lui écrire et avoir des nouvelles. C'était la seule raison... Son cœur lui faisait mal depuis quelques jours. Le fait que son temps avec Tom ait été si court alors qu'il lui avait donné une chose si importante... Qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose de fort tous les deux. Il secoua la tête, ouvrit sa valise et prit de quoi écrire. Il était en train de plonger le bout de sa plume dans l'encre lorsqu'un bruit venant de l'extérieur retentit. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit le hibou de Tom se tenir devant le carreaux. Décidément, ce hibou était vraiment intelligent. Un peu étrange... Mais bon. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre et lui caressa le haut de la tête. Il était assez calme avec Harry. Contrairement d'avec les autres... dont il essayait à chaque fois de pincer les doigts ou les oreilles.

Le Gryffondor reprit son morceau de parchemin et sa plume, puis commença à écrire sa lettre pour Tom.

_Tom,_

_Je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard, le voyage s'est plutôt bien passé, mais il a été long, comme d'habitude_

_Je me fais du soucis pour toi. Est-ce que tu arrives à te reposer?Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail au Ministère, c'est le cas aussi pour Monsieur Weasley, on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu au Terrier ces derniers jours. J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment tu vas... Monsieur Weasley était vraiment épuisé lorsqu'il est rentré du raid de l'autre soir. Il semblait vraiment perturbé. Je sais que le raid Mangemort a été particulièrement dur cette nuit-là et que les attaques se multiplient ces temps-ci. Je m'inquiète vraiment. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _

_Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît, et dès que tu as du temps, dis moi comment tu vas,_

_Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi est très dur. _

_Tu me manques aussi,_

_À bientôt j'espère,_

_Harry_

Le jeune homme se relut. Peut-être que Tom allait trouver cette lettre un peu trop mélodramatique, mais... c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Le manque de sommeil avait vraiment été la raison pour laquelle il s'était endormi tout à l'heure. D'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir à cause de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Tom. Mais d'une façon différente de celle d'avant les vacances de fin d'année. Avant, ses pensées envers Tom étaient... toutes tournées vers un sentiment d'amour, si on puis dire ainsi, mais maintenant... C'était d'une façon différente. Il était devenu encore plus important pour lui qu'il ne l'était. Ce n'était plus un amour simple, c'était devenu un amour beaucoup plus fort. Plus vrai... Quelque chose de passionné. De fusionnel. Il frissonna en pliant le morceau de parchemin. Il espérait que Tom lui réponde vite. Il attacha la lettre à la patte du volatile et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et Jayler s'envola dans la nuit sombre de ce début d'année qui avait si mal commencée. Il referma vite la fenêtre à cause du froid qui s'infiltrait dans le dortoir et s'assit un instant sur son lit. Il avait hésité à lui parler de l'incident dans le train... Et puis finalement, il s'était dit qu'il avait sans doute assez de problèmes comme ça à régler pour s'occuper de querelles d'étudiants. Il était en train de bailler lorsque Ron entra dans leur chambre.

- Très élégant Harry... Très élégant...

- Comme si ça t'importait d'habitude ! Rit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul mon gars ?

- J'écrivais une lettre pour Tom... Il m'avait demander de lui écrire lorsque je serais rentré à Poudlard.

- Oh... tu sais si il va bien ? Papa a dit qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, et qu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail en ce moment au Ministère par rapport aux Mangemorts et tout ça. Répondit Ron

- Oui je sais tout ça... Je vais juste attendre qu'il me réponde. Dit Harry.

- Tu vas attendre ici pendant des heures ? Sans manger, sans boire, sans te lever, sans aller aux toilettes...

Harry rit de l'humour de son ami. Ron était comme ça. La majorité du temps, il savait exactement comment lui remonter le moral. Le reste du temps, c'était lui qui l'énervait.

- Sans rire Harry, il faut aller dans la Grande Salle, le festin de la rentrée va bientôt commencer ! Dit Ron, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Sans rire Ron, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ? Répondit Harry.

- Pas que... Mais la plupart du temps, oui !

Harry rit de nouveau. Vraiment, parler avec Ron lui faisait un bien fou, même si ce n'était que par rapport à des bêtises de ce genre. Ils commencèrent à descendre du dortoir pour se rendre dans leur Salle Commune. Neville était là et parlait à Ginny et Lavande. Les couleurs chaudes de leur Salle Commune lui avaient manquées. Pareillement pour leur dortoir, ou encore le feu de cheminée et les fauteuils défoncés mais si confortables...

- Ah oui, et la rumeur court comme quoi Dumbledore aurait quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer ! Ajouta Ron alors qu'ils sortaient de la Salle Commune par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci prit la parole en entendant la conversation.

- Je pense que vous allez être content de cette nouvelle les enfants ! Rit-elle en fermant le passage de la Salle Commune.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et commencèrent à descendre les marches vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin ils parlèrent du match de Quidditch Serdaigle contre Serpentard qui aurait bientôt lieu. Ils espéraient bien sûr que Serdaigle mette la pâté aux Serpentard, mais tout le monde savait que l'équipe des vert et argent n'était pas fair-play et que tous les coups bas étaient permis face à l'équipe adverse. Ils atteignirent l'entrée de la Grande Salle plus rapidement qu'ils n'y pensaient. Peut-être était-ce de parler sport qui les avait distrait à ce point. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Cependant Harry fut bousculé et vit Pansy Parkinson le regarder d'un air mauvais. Puis elle détourna le regard et alla s'installer avec son gang de filles de Serpentard habituel.

- Non mais quelle peste cette fille... siffla Ron en s'asseyant.

- Je te le fais pas dire... râla l'une des jumelles Patil en s'asseyant plus loin.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent et attendirent qu'Hermione arrive. Ce qu'elle fit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle arriva toute essoufflée à leur table et s'assit en face d'eux.

- Désolée les garçons, j'étais à...

- La bibliothèque, finirent-ils en chœur.

- Sans rire Hermione, on est arrivés ici depuis à peine une heure et demie et tu vas déjà camper à la bibliothèque ! Dit Ron.

- Je devais emprunter un livre ! J'ai tout lu pendant les vacances, je n'ai plus de livre de chevet ! Répondit-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione pris son sac avec difficultés et le déposa avec un bruit sourd sur la table. Elle en sortit un énorme ouvrage, épais comme un dictionnaire et long comme une encyclopédie.

- UN LIVRE DE CHEVET ? CA ? S'exclama Ron.

- C'est simplement pour me distraire ! Ajouta Hermione.

- Parce qu'un livre sur... « _Les Potions Complexes du Moyen-Âge_ » c'est distrayant ? Dit Ron en lisant le titre en diagonal.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais un tintement clair retentit dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se tenait devant son pupitre en forme de hibou aux ailes déployées et tenait dans une main, une petite cuillère et dans l'autre, un verre à pied : l'origine du bruit.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard, et bien entendu une très bonne nouvelle année !

Il y eu des applaudissements retentissants dans tous les coins de la salle avant que le silence ne revienne.

- J'espère que ces vacances auront été reposantes pour vous et que vous en avez bien profité ! Car à présent, les cours reprennent, et le travail sera nécessaire pour réussir votre année.

Hermione donna à Ron et Harry un coup de pied sous la table... Ok, ils avaient saisi le message.

- En parlant de cours, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Plusieurs murmures retentirent dans la salle, et Dumbledore se tut quelques secondes, ayant l'air d'apprécier l'effet que sa nouvelle faisait.

- Comme vous le savez, depuis plusieurs semaines le professeur Snape occupe deux places de professeur dans deux matières différentes. Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que nous lui avons trouvé un remplaçant pour qu'il puisse alléger sa charge de travail.

Les murmures se transformèrent en paroles intéressées, le volume des voix montant de secondes en secondes. Puis de manière théâtrale, Dumbledore, dans sa robe de Sorcier d'un bleu marine éclatant, se déplaça vers la gauche, un bras tendu vers le nouveau professeur qui se leva de table.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Potions : Horace Slughorn !

_**À suivre... **_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ? <strong>

( Et je tiens à rappeler au passage que je ne poste seulement que si j'ai mes 10 reviews par chapitre :3 voilà voilà ~ )

* * *

><p><strong>INFO : Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 12 Mai pour les 3 ans de la fic !<br>**

_NDA2 : Mes poulets, aujourd'hui nous sommes le premier avril ! Donc... Happy Birthday to our favorite twins : Fred & George Weasley :3_


	24. La Pensine

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>REVIEWS :<br>Je voudrais remercier **ptitcoeurfragile** , **Princesslytherin** , **stormtrooper2** ,** mai26** , **hinatanatkae**, **Luunai**, **daudra,** **Yukino **ainsi que **Siriella** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent. Puis **Isil-gawien** (_chapitre 15_) et** Lamesis** (_chapitre 22_).

Je pensais que j'aurai un peu plus de retour par rapport à ce chapitre.

Je sais bien que le chapitre 23 était une sorte de chapitre de transition et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Mais il était nécessaire.

De plus, je passe tout de même énormément de temps/ d'heures à le rédiger.. Je dois donc avouer que j'aurai peut-être voulu un peu plus de soutien. Surtout quand je vois le nombre de vues... plus de 700.. pour neuf reviews en plus un mois et demi.

M'enfin ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>!\ NOTE DE L'AUTEUR /!\**  
><span>

**ANNIVERSAIRE !**

BON ANNIVERSAIRE _**MOI ET MOI SEUL!**_

Aujourd'hui, cette fiction a** TROIS ANS** ! Eh oui, déjà :D Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup posté l'année dernière, mais je me rattrape, croyez-moi !

Ce chapitre fait la longueur double d'un chapitre normal (au lieu d'une moyenne de quinze pages, il en fait **vingt-neuf** :D) !

J'espère que vous l'aimerez, sincèrement. Donnez-moi vos impressions :)

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twitter<strong>

Sinon, une chose sur laquelle j'aimerais avoir votre voudrais savoir si d'après vous, il y aurait une utilité à ce que je crée un twitter dédié à cette fiction, et à mon compte ffnet ?J'y ai pensé l'autre jour, et si certain(e)s d'entre vous sont intéressé(e)s par cette... chose ? :p Faîtes le moi savoir et j'en créerai un :D Voilà voilà :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>PS <strong> :_Si vous voyez des fautes, etc, prévenez-moi et je les corrigerai ! :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>24 – La Pensine<strong>

Une journée était passée. Harry était étalé sur son lit. Pourtant il ne devait pas s'endormir. En effet, Dumbledore lui avait fait passé un mot ce matin. Il allait enfin reprendre ses séances d'entraînement, comme il les appelait. En fait, il regardait dans la Pensine de Dumbledore et assistait à divers souvenirs. La dernière fois, il avait vu la maison dans laquelle vivait la mère de Voldemort, Merope Gaunt. Elle était maltraitée par son père et son frère, Marvolo Gaunt et Morfin Gaunt. Il avait également vu Tom Riddle premier du nom, le grand amour non partagé de Merope. Il avait donc appris dans quelles circonstance ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Puis dans quelles circonstances Merope Gaunt l'avait « séduit » avec un philtre d'amour, puis comment il l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle décida de ne plus lui faire boire la potion. Et évidemment, comme s'était-elle retrouvée à Londres pour accoucher de son enfant dans un orphelinat.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé de venir directement après le repas, car la séance de ce soir allait être très longue, d'après ses mots. Harry savait bien qu'ils allaient parler de Voldemort et de son histoire, mais il ne savait pas réellement de quel sujet précisément. Peut-être que Dumbledore cachait des souvenirs montrant comment le jeune Tom Marvolo Riddle était devenu un monstre psychopathe ? Après tout, tout était possible avec Dumbledore. Cet homme était totalement imprévisible et plein de puissance... En général, c'était une mauvaise combinaison de talents, mais en ce qui le concernait, c'était plutôt une bonne chose...

Harry regarda l'heure. Il restait un peu plus de vingt minutes avant le repas. Ron était sous la douche, il pouvait l'entendre chanter un air qui ressemblait vaguement à un des titres de Celestina Moldubec, que sa mère mettait à la radio pendant les périodes de Noël. Il sourit. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Ron se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire... il pourrait toujours le taquiner avec ça plus tard. La journée avait été épuisante, mais bizarrement, ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. Car, après tout, ça l'avait tenu occupé et il avait eu le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à Tom... Ça le désolait vraiment, mais il fallait avouer que de se ronger les sangs en pensant à lui n'était pas très sain. Si il s'était écouté, il serait rester dans son dortoir toute la journée en pensant à lui et en se demandant comment il allait, imaginant les pires des scénarios. Alors, il valait mieux qu'il sorte, qu'il voit du monde, et qu'il aille en cours pour se remplir la tête d'autre chose. Même si ça ne venait pas naturellement et qu'il était obligé de se mettre un sacré coup de pied aux fesses pour y arriver.

Et finalement, ça n'avait pas été si mal. La journée avait mal commencée pourtant. Ils avaient eu deux heures de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal double avec les Serpentard. Pendant le cours, il avait senti le regard de Pansy sur sa nuque et avait entendu ses ricanements mesquins lorsqu'elle discutait avec les autres filles de Serpentard. Il avait eu du mal à garder son calme, mais le souvenir de la veille lorsqu'il avait failli attaquer Pansy l'avait calmé. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que ça se reproduise, peu importe les provocations de cette langue de vipère. Et puis, malgré ses résultats plutôt bons dans cette matière, il avait dû subir les piques acerbes de leur professeur préféré, Severus Snape. Mais c'était avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il voyait ce cher professeur lutter pour lui donner tort et le contredire. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Harry était un des meilleurs, si ce n'était le meilleur dans cette matière de son année. Les deux heures suivantes étaient consacrées à la Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, et également en cours double avec les Poufsouffle. Elle était toujours aussi stricte, ça au moins ça ne changeait pas. Et elle n'y était pas allée de main morte en leur donnant minimum cinquante centimètres de parchemin à rédiger sur la métamorphose d'un animal en objet et inversement. Elle était persuadée que tous les élèves allaient avoir d'excellentes notes étant donné que ce sujet était étudié depuis la première année et développée chaque année d'étude. Parfois, les professeurs semblaient oublier qu'ils avaient également d'autres cours, avec autant d'informations à retenir..

Cette fois-ci, Harry avait été au moins aussi content que Ron lorsque l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Il était vraiment affamé. Ils avaient eu deux heures pour manger, mais Hermione était arrivée une heure après eux, ayant eu un cours de Runes. Ils se rendirent ensuite ensemble en Histoire de la Magie, avec le soporifique professeur Binns, le seul enseignant fantôme... heureusement, ils n'avaient eu qu'une heure de cette matière aujourd'hui. Puis, ils s'étaient rendus en cours de Potion pour découvrir leur nouveau professeur. Horace Slughorn. Son physique était assez... spécial. C'était un homme d'une assez petite stature, et il fallait le dire, il était extraordinairement gras. Son crâne était chauve et luisant. Il avait également des yeux globuleux, et sa caractéristique principale était son énorme moustache de morse aux poils argentés, qui entrait en concurrence avec celle de l'Oncle Vernon. À vrai dire... Il avait plutôt l'air jovial. Même avec ses vêtements affreusement démodés qu'il portait, comme ce gilet à boutons dorés...

Comme ils étaient arrivés les derniers, le professeur Slughorn leur demanda de prendre des livres de cours dans la réserve... Et avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment, Harry hérita du plus vieux et décousu. Cependant, il lui fut utile car la potion qu'ils avaient à concoctée, la potion de Morte-Vivante, était particulièrement difficile à réaliser, et le livre qu'il avait récupéré contenait des notes écrites à la main étonnement utiles. Grâce à cela, sa potion était parfaite. Ce qui lui avait permis de remporter une fiole de Felix Felicis, ou grossièrement appelée, Chance Liquide. Ce cours de deux heures avait été étrangement instructif... et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il était premier en cours de potion, sous le regard envieux de Malefoy... D'ailleurs celui-ci attendait devant la salle de cours, après que celui-ci soit terminé. Il parla quelques instants avec le professeur Slughorn puis s'éloigna rejoindre Blaise Zabini un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Et lorsque Harry avait décidé lui aussi de s'en aller, il fut retenu par le professeur Slughorn lui-même.

- Harry mon garçon, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? Lui avait-il dit.

- Bien sûr professeur.

Il s'était donc avancé vers lui, faisant signe à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait dans la Salle Commune.

- Vous savez, j'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer. Pas seulement à cause de tout ce qui vous concerne et qui vous lie à Vous-Savez-Qui... Mais aussi parce que j'ai eu vos parents en tant qu'élèves lorsque j'enseignais ici il y a plusieurs années.

- Vous avez déjà enseigné à Poudlard ? Et vous avez eu mes parents ?

- Oh, Dumbledore ne vous a pas prévenu ? Il me semblait que vous étiez proches tous les deux... J'ai été professeur ici jusqu'en 1981 avant de reprendre mon poste cette année. Votre père était un peu turbulent... mais votre mère ! Elle était tellement doué, qui aurait pu le croire... C'était une moldue !

- Ma meilleure amie, Miss Granger, est moldue, et c'est la meilleure élève. S'emporta Harry.

- Oh, ne croyez pas que j'ai des préjugés, au contraire ! Ça a été pendant longtemps une de mes élèves préférées... Elle était capable de produire une si belle magie... Finit Slughorn, l'air rêveur. Vous avez ses yeux d'ailleurs, même si vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez hérité de son don en potions ! Je suis pressé de vous revoir jeune homme ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus, j'ai un cours juste maintenant.

Puis Harry était sortit dans le couloir des cachots. Il y faisait vraiment froid, et sa seule pensée était de monter dans la tour des Gryffondor pour se poser soit sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, soit sur son lit. Il marcha un instant, repensant à sa discussion avec le nouveau professeur. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment quoi penser de lui. Il lui était sympathique, mais en même temps, il le sentait un peu distant. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Il repensa également au livre de Potions qu'il avait récupéré. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le feuilleter lorsqu'il aurait le temps. Il pourrait lui être franchement utile. Il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait, et lorsqu'il tourna à droite en direction des escaliers menant au Hall principal, il faillit heurter Draco qui se rendait dans la direction inverse.

- Regarde où tu marches le balafré ! Cracha-t-il.

Décidément, rencontrer des Serpentard était devenu une habitude assez déplaisante. Surtout que cette fois, le Serpentard en personne était Malefoy. Et pour la première fois, Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Habituellement, il lui aurait sûrement dit quelque chose du genre... Exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Pansy la veille : « Parle pour toi ».

- Alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ?! L'attaqua Draco.

Une fois de plus, Harry était comme... bloqué. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de Malefoy l'empêchant d'attaquer Parkinson. Certes, Hermione l'avait également empêché, mais Harry y avait réfléchi... si la porte ne s'était pas refermée juste devant son nez pour le déconcentrer, Hermione ou pas, il aurait sans doute lancer son sortilège. Et maintenant qu'il voyait le blond devant lui, malgré ses paroles dures et acerbes, sa voix forte et assurée... Son état physique le déconcentrait. Il était pâle de nature, mais là, il avait un aspect maladif avec son teint trop blanc et ses cernes noirs qui contrastaient sous ses yeux. Harry ouvrit la bouche, ayant trouvé quelque chose à répondre, mais Draco ne le laissa même pas parler.

- Écoute moi bien Potter, je vais tâcher d'être clair.

Surpris, Harry ferma la bouche et fixa le sang-pur à travers ses lunettes. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui, le regard pourtant fatigué lançant des éclairs. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur place.

- Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de Gryffondor attardé ! Je sais même exactement ce que tu penses.

- Et à quoi je pense, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Finit-il par répondre, agressif.

- Oh, on montre les crocs Potter ?! S'amusa Draco avant de reprendre un air sérieux et calculateur. Pas de soucis, c'était mon intention avant que tu ne m'interrompes. Tu repenses encore à hier. À ta stupide petite dispute avec cette idiote de Pansy.

Harry, malgré lui, écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco remonté contre quelqu'un de sa maison. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu prendre un Serpentard de haut... en fait il prenait tout le monde de haut et ne faisait juste pas de différence pour les vert et argent. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu être à ce point en colère... Il paraissait toujours être énervé depuis la rentrée... et plus le temps passait, plus son état « s'aggravait ». Il ne se contentait plus de s'en prendre aux Gryffondor et parfois aux Poufsouffle. Il s'en prenait à quiconque venait le déranger. Même si on respirait trop fort on se prenait l'un de ses regards glacials. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser... même maintenant. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Il repensait encore et encore à ce moment-là.

- Vu ta tête, j'ai raison. Mais ça, je n'avais pas besoin de ta confirmation.

Au moins, il avait gardé son arrogance...

- Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, dit-il en s'approchant encore, l'air menaçant. Peut-être que dans ton esprit tordu, le fait que j'ai arrêté votre querelle de gamins, soit un acte de bon sens pour empêcher ta petite gueule de Survivant de se prendre des coups et d'être encore plus balafrée qu'elle ne l'est déjà, mais tu te trompes ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

- Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait exactement ? Répondit Harry, plutôt calme par rapport à son ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être crédule... Cracha Draco en s'éloignant.

Il regarda Harry de haut en bas d'un air dédaigneux.

- Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps. Cracha-t-il. Moi, je sais bien que tu n'es qu'une vermine inutile de Sang-Mêlé qui grogne dès qu'on parle de ses pauvres cadavres pourrissant de parents.

Harry serra les poings, ce qui fit sourire Malefoy d'un air si suffisant qu'il eut très envie de lui lancer un Doloris.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Sourit-il. Pour reprendre là où nous en étions, sache que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour moi, pour qu'il me soit favorable. Toutes mes actions sont dans mon intérêt. Et en l'occurrence, la voix insupportablement aiguë de Pansy me tapait sur le système et te voir débarquer dans mon espace vital était foutrement mal venu. C'est pour ça, et uniquement pour ça que j'ai fermé la porte du compartiment. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées...Ce n'était pas la peine de me faire ce signe de tête digne du plus parfait des imbéciles.

Et il tourna les talons, continuant son chemin comme si il ne l'avait pas croisé et qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Harry décida donc de faire de même. Cependant, il n'était pas totalement convaincu des mots de Malefoy. Pas qu'il doutait du fait que Draco agissait dans son propre intérêt... Ça il n'avait pas besoin de jurer pour être crû, mais il devait y avoir une autre raison derrière. L'héritier Malefoy avait tort, Harry le connaissait très bien. Et il savait qu'il ne disait pas tout. Il décida de penser à autre chose, même si ce n'était pas simple, et son esprit se dirigea automatiquement vers Tom. Il pinça les lèvres. Tom ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Et même si Harry le savait débordé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore plus inquiet. Il soupira, espérant recevoir sa lettre ce soir ou cette nuit. Il arriva devant sa Salle Commune et après avoir dit le mot de passe, il entra. Il discuta un peu avec Hermione et Ron, lui demandant pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à revenir, puis Hermione était partie faire ses devoirs tandis que les deux garçons étaient montés dans leur dortoir.

Et c'est là qu'Harry se trouvait encore, étendu sur son matelas. À attendre l'heure du dîner. Il entendit Ron sortir de la salle de bain. Il tourna la tête et le vit, les cheveux roux humides et les joues rouges.

- Tu as pris toute l'eau chaude ? Demanda Harry.

- Possible, rit Ron. De toute façon, tu prends ta douche le matin, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi que je demande. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr que Neville soit passé avant toi.

Les coins des lèvres de Ron s'affaissèrent d'une façon assez comique, ce qui fit rire Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire comme ça ?

La voix provenait de l'escalier et ils virent Neville Londubat entrer dans le dortoir.

- Oh rien de spécial ! Dit précipitamment Ron. Tu viens avec nous dans la Grande Salle ? C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner !

- Je vous rejoindrais, j'étais avec le professeur Chourave dans les serres, je suis couvert de terre, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à retenir le fou rire qui montait en lui.

- Oh très bien, alors à tout à l'heure ! Dit Ron en se levant très vite et en embarquant Harry avec lui.

Les deux garçons descendirent en vitesse les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune en riant fortement, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'un cri strident leur parvint. La question d'Harry eut une réponse. Effectivement, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude.

**oOoOoOo**

Lord Voldemort était assis à sa place habituelle, au bout de l'immense table rectangulaire. Les autres Mangemorts importants et un peu moins étaient assis tout autour de cette dernière, riant fort et racontant encore comment ils avaient maltraité les membres du Ministère l'autre soir. Ils avaient l'air très content d'eux et ne se privaient pas de vanter leurs divers exploits dans les moindres détails. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne portait pas grande attention à ces discussions. Il avait déjà lu leur rapport à chacun et était satisfait dans l'ensemble. Pour une fois que c'était le cas... Il entendit d'une oreille distraite Bellatrix raconter comment elle avait fait pour faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil une jeune moldue pendant une vingtaine de minutes sans même utilisé l'Imperium. Elle était bien trop terrorisée et faisait absolument toutes les choses que lui dictait la femme Lestrange, peut importe si ses ordres étaient totalement dépourvus de sens. Évidemment, ça n'avait duré que vingt minutes... Bellatrix se lasse très vite de ses jouets et son moment préféré est celui où elle s'en débarrasse. Un peu plus loin Fenrir Greyback était dans un débat animé avec Walden McNair sur comment désosser correctement, apparemment...

Le Lord Noir regardait un par un ses fidèles qui étaient réunis ici cette nuit. Les visages familiers et bien heureux étaient tous présents. À part, comme d'habitude, ceux de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy qui n'avaient pas participé au raid mais qui étaient obligés d'être présents. Lord Voldemort ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait le plus... Le fait que ces deux là soient toujours en vie, qu'ils ne se donnent même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être satisfait alors qu'ils étaient comme « pris en otages » par le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ou alors qu'ils n'essayaient même pas de se rallier complètement à leur cause, tout simplement. Il s'empêcha de tiquer et continua son habituel tour de table. Il arriva à l'une des places les plus proches de la sienne. Les frères Lestrange y étaient assis, l'un à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Puis à côté de Rabastan se trouvait le jeune Serys Montague, que le Lord avait recommandé d'envoyer en mission, pour voir comment il se débrouillait. Après tout, c'était le neveu d'un de ses meilleurs éléments, Antonin Dolohov, qui lui était assis à côté de Rodolphus.

Il détailla Montague du regard... Il avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, étant donné qu'il lui avait emprunté son nom de famille et qu'il était censé être son cousin aux yeux de Potter. Ce gosse était assez bien foutu, et il comprenait parfaitement l'attirance de Rabastan pour lui, même si personnellement ce n'était pas trop son genre. À part peut-être pour le caractère. Là, il était irréprochable. C'était un modèle pour toutes les autres nouvelles recrues, et il espérait qu'il devienne un exemple pour eux. Qu'il ne soit pas obligé de les éliminer comme les autre incapables de l'autre soir. Ce gamin était vraiment plein de ressources pour les Mangemorts. Il serait extrêmement utile. Il savait qu'il était intelligent en plus d'être doué en sortilèges. Il avait eu raison de le recruter et de l'envoyer sur le terrain avec les Mangemorts plus expérimentés. Après tout, il était inscrit à bonne école avec son oncle et les trois Lestrange comme professeurs. Son avenir promettait d'être grand. Il en était certain, vu les rapports qu'il avait lus. Le sien, et celui de Rabastan qui s'occupait principalement de son apprentissage. Il avait lu la façon dont il avait torturer ces vermines. Il avait lu comment il s'était débrouillé pour pulvériser le crâne de cette pauvre femme sur le sol. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir doucement sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'efface totalement. Cependant, le Lord continuait de jubiler intérieurement. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions... Il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer.. Mais ce serait fortement problématique que Potter voit ce qui était en train de se passer. Surtout si il voyait le visage de Serys à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Dire que ces gosses avaient été à Poudlard ensemble... La différence de mentalité était frappante.

D'ailleurs, il devrait écrire une lettre au garçon. Il l'avait ramené chez les Weasley la veille et ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Il devrait faire comme si il était débordé de travail et qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement lui parler. Il allait le faire paniquer en agissant de cette manière. Il le connaissait par cœur à présent. Le nombre de fois où il arrivait à le surprendre était assez réduit. Il ne pouvait qu'être inquiet... après tout, la nature de leur relation avait vraiment évolué. Il lui avait prit sa première fois, lui avait fait l'amour à deux reprises en quelques jours et ils avaient vécu ensemble... De quoi lui donner un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait. Même si ce séjour au Rosier serait bien plus agréable que ce qu'il vivrait bientôt. Il repensait au raid de la nuit du 1er Janvier... Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Bellatrix avait respecté ses ordres de mission au mot près. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'une bonne partie des Mangemorts se rendent dans un village moldu, histoire de bien commencer l'année. Ils devaient être assez nombreux et devaient faire un maximum de carnage pour amener une majorité d'employés du Ministère jusqu'à eux. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. De telle sorte qu'il avait détourné une lettre du Ministère pour se rendre sur les lieux du raid lui aussi, en compagnie du père Weasley.

Cependant, ça n'avait été que sur place que Bellatrix apprit le plan de son Maître. Elle avait encerclé les employés du Ministère restants, qui étaient majoritairement des Aurors, sauf le Traître à son Sang et un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le visage. Et c'est là qu'il avait fait le lien par Légilimancie. Il était entré dans son esprit pour lui communiquer sa véritable identité et ce qu'il attendait d'elle à ce moment là. Elle avait alors sourit et avait continué son petit numéro, transmettant le message à ses proches de la manière la plus discrète qui fût. Si discrète que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si il ne connaissait pas sa méthode, n'aurait rien remarqué. Puis elle avait transplané, les laissant « à la merci » de Mangemorts moins qualifiés. Et c'est là que Voldemort s'était décidé à s'apporter en un même temps, les bonnes grâces et la crainte des membres du Ministère encore présents. Il avait supprimé les Mangemorts incompétents que Bellatrix avait menés à l'échafaud sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Parmi ces hommes, il y avait même eu deux ou trois espions du Ministère... Croyaient-ils réellement qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien ? Les imbéciles.

Tout avait été préparé au millimètre. Et tout avait été parfait bien sûr. Cependant, la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être être gênante, était la perspicacité du père de la famille Traître à son Sang. Mais le fait d'avoir choisi un membre de l'Ordre pour l'accompagné au raid n'était pas anodine. Il savait très bien que ses faits et gestes seraient retransmis à Dumbledore. Heureusement pour lui, le vieux fou ne connaissait pas le sortilège puissant qu'il avait utilisé contre ses Mangemorts. C'était lui qui l'avait conçu et personne d'autre que lui ne le maîtrisait. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le maîtriser, de toute façon, il était bien trop complexe. Dans tous les cas, il savait que Dumbledore demanderait comment s'était passé ses vacances en sa compagnie, essayant de trouver dans les détails qu'Harry lui donnera, des indices pour savoir si il était vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être. Mais il n'aurait rien d'autre que des suppositions, ce qui ne le mènerait pas à grand chose.

Le fin de leur réunion habituelle arriva. Les Mangemorts s'inclinaient un par un avant de s'éclipser dans la seconde qui suivait. La table se vidait peu à peu. Quelque chose énerva encore plus Voldemort. Le couple Malefoy, qui d'habitude restait assis en attendant que leur Maître les congédie, s'était levé avec des Mangemorts de basse classe avant de partir d'eux-même. Lord Voldemort allait être obligé de leur rappeler qui était le chef ici et à quel point il pouvait être cruel lorsqu'il le voulait. Il sourit brièvement avant de regarder les membres restants. Habituellement, seuls les trois Lestrange subsistaient, mais là, Antonin Dolohov et son neveu étaient également de la partie. Il y eu un petit silence où les regards étaient tournés vers leur Maître, qui, quelques instants plus tard fit se fermer les portes d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci avait son apparence cadavérique et les dardait de ses yeux rouges flamboyants.

Son regard s'arrêta d'abord sur Bellatrix, qui était assise de l'autre côté de Serys Montague. Ses yeux foncés étaient fixés sur lui, sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux. C'aurait été un signe d'affront, et Bellatrix n'était pas ce genre de personne envers lui. Surtout envers lui. Il tourna la tête vers Serys, qui était concentré sur sa personne mais qui ne savait pas réellement comment se comporter. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il était convié à ce genre de réunion en présence de Voldemort et qu'il était si près de lui sans recevoir quelconque correction. Son aura l'impressionnait et il ne savait pas comment réagir face au regard de sang planté sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas plus qu'une simple gêne. Serys était totalement dévoué à sa cause, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Pas le moindre... Dolohov et Rabastan avaient été clairs là dessus, il n'était pas un jeune écervelé qui ne savait pas encore quelle voie choisir pour son avenir. C'était un Mangemort né. Il adhérait à tous ses idéaux. Et il obéirait à n'importe lequel de ses ordres.

Lord Voldemort sourit intérieurement.

- Je vous ai demandé de rester ici, pour vous féliciter de votre réussite concernant la mission d'hier soir.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'éclaira et les frères Lestrange baissèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance, tandis que Dolohov échangeait un sourire avec son neveu.

- Je suis satisfait de votre travail. Bella, tu as fais exactement ce que je t'ai demandé de faire, tout était parfait.

- Merci Maître, dit-elle en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha la table.

- Maintenant, plus sérieusement... Dit-il en baissa le ton.

Il vit le plus jeune se tendre légèrement avant qu'un regard échangé avec son professeur ne le calme.

- Le nuit précédente, lors du raid, vous m'avez vu, Bellatrix a dû vous tenir au courant.

Les Mangemorts hochèrent tous la tête, sans un mot.

- Bien. Sachez qu'en dehors de vous cinq et Greyback, seul Severus est au courant de cette autre apparence, étant donné qu'il m'a été utile pour la confection de la potion me l'ayant rendue. Vous tiendrez donc également Greyback au courant de ce que je vais vous dire...

Le ton faussement jovial de leur Maître alerta les Mangemorts. En général, c'était annonciateur de nouvelles... de pas très bon augure.

- Retenez-bien ce que je vais vous dire. Personne, en dehors de vous sept ne doit connaître ma véritable identité, ai-je bien été clair ? Je vous laisse imaginé les sévices que vous recevrez si jamais vous trahissez ma confiance.

- Oui Maître, bien entendu Maître, dit Rodolphus en s'inclinant.

Les autres Mangemorts hochèrent la tête. Ayant évidemment, bien saisi la menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

- Bien. Je considère mes paroles comme acquises. Vous pouvez tous disposer... sauf vous deux, Rabastan et Serys.

Le jeune homme parût quelque peu désorienté mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Les autres s'inclinèrent avant de transplaner en dehors de la pièce. Rabastan et Serys avaient la tête tournée vers leur Maître, qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux, les détaillant lentement, puis il prit la parole, essayant de paraître moins menaçant, ce qui n'était pas évident lorsque l'on était le Maître des lieux et qu'il fallait continuer à se faire respecter de tous.

- J'ai été très satisfait du travail que vous avez tous deux accompli. Dit Voldemort, puis il s'adressa à Serys. J'ai été véritablement heureux de savoir que quelqu'un comme toi décide de rejoindre mes rangs, et après avoir consulté ton dossier et avoir écouté les paroles de ton oncle, puis ensuite de Rabastan ici présent, je dois dire que je suis agréablement satisfait des résultats de ton entraînement. Je dois dire que tu es l'un... non, le meilleur nouvel élément que j'ai à présent.

Le jeune homme eu l'air vraiment atteint par ses mots et baissa la tête, en guise de remerciement. Pendant un instant, son attitude le fit ressembler à Bellatrix...

- Quant à toi Rabastan. Je vois que tu as fait un excellent travail avec lui. Je souhaiterais que tu continues de lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais. D'après ce que je vois, il assimile très bien tes leçons, et les applique à la lettre.

- Je vous remercie Maître, dit Rabastan en s'inclinant.

Voldemort se permit d'incliner légèrement la tête, paraissant faussement amical avec eux.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Continuez sur ce chemin, dit Voldemort. Et j'aurai besoin de vous pour une mission spéciale à la fin du mois. Alors soyez prêts.

- Oui Maître, dirent-ils avant de se lever et de transplaner hors de la Salle.

Oui, Lord Voldemort était réellement satisfait du travail fourni par ses Mangemorts. Enfin, ceux qu'il n'avait pas été obligé d'éliminer. Il sourit. Pas d'un véritable sourire, non. Mais d'un sourire sadique qui aurait pu appartenir au Diable lui-même. Le pouvoir emplissait son corps tout entier. Il se sentait si... bien. Tout se passait absolument bien. Les Mangemorts ne lui causaient pas de problèmes depuis quelques semaines, le Ministère flanchait peu à peu, l'Ordre du Phénix avait de plus en plus de mal à les suivre à la trace... Et bien évidemment, il y avait eu Harry.

Il transplana directement dans ses appartements et s'assit sur le fauteuil devant son bureau. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier, sans s'arrêter de sourire encore et encore. À un moment, il tressaillit et commença à rire. Il devenait dingue tant ce qu'il voulait s'accomplissait si facilement. Était-ce si facile finalement ?! Il riait encore et encore. Il l'avait eu ! Potter ! Le Survivant ! Il l'avait amadoué comme personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire, il avait acquiert sa pleine et entière confiance, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de lui. Pas une seule. Harry lui avait tout donné de lui. Sa confiance, son _amitié_, même son amour... Et il avait eu encore plus. Il avait eu son corps, son innocence, sa virginité... Tout. Il rit de plus belle, passant sa main sur son visage puis après une dernière inspiration, s'arrêta.

Il regarda un instant à travers la fenêtre du Manoir Malefoy. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Il faisait nuit depuis des heures, et pendant qu'il était là, à profiter et à jubiler sur la réalisation parfaite de son plan, Harry, lui devait encore être en train de se ronger les sangs pour son « cher et tendre Tom ». Il ricana. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf. Pire qu'un Poufsouffle en mal d'amour... Alors il se décida à lui écrire une lettre. Brève. Lui signifiant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler durant les prochains jours. Et lui demandant de le prévenir lorsqu'il sera arrivé à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas manqué de rajouter un « Tu me manques » avant de signer. Il plia la lettre et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou qui était sien, et le laissa s'envoler.

Il se rassit ensuite, laissant Nagini, qui pour l'instant était restée dans un coin de la pièce en le fixant, monter sur ses genoux et s'enrouler légèrement autour de son bras. Avec son autre main, il caressa distraitement une partie de son corps visqueux et l'écoutait siffler de contentement. Certaines personnes trouvaient les serpents répugnants, mais lui les trouvaient tout à fait reposants. C'était des créatures à sang froid, et leur sifflement était loin d'être inquiétant à son avis.

- _Maître... Vos espérances ont-elles été comblées..? _Siffla le Serpent.

- _Parfaitement ma Nagini... Tout sera bientôt fini tu sais..._

_- C'est une bonne chose Maître... Vous travaillez sur ce projet depuis si longtemps.._

Lord Voldemort se contenta de soupirer et s'assoupit un moment. Même si il n'avait pas autant de travail qu'il le laissait croire au garçon, il en avait eu quand même une sacré masse et devait s'occuper d'autres choses concernant le recrutement de Mangemorts dans le pays après les incompétents qu'il avait éliminé la nuit dernière. Il ferait ça le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait un peu de repos. Il ne manquerait plus que le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps s'écroule de fatigue.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry se dépêcha d'atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore après avoir finit de manger. Il avait vu celui-ci se lever de la table des professeurs alors qu'il venait juste de commencer son dessert. Il avait alors littéralement englouti sa tarte à la mélasse, la terminant avant Ron, qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds et avait exigé une revanche un de ces quatre. La bouche pleine bien sûr... Et après il osait lui dire qu'il manquait d'élégance ! Harry sourit tout en courant dans les couloirs et ralentit d'un coup lorsqu'il aperçut Snape au détour d'un couloir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui colle une retenue. Il s'avança alors sur la pointe des pieds, passant devant le couloir où le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait de passer puis se remit à courir lorsqu'il fût sûr de ne pas être embêter. C'était sans compter sur Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, qui lui balança un ballon d'eau sur la tête alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la gargouille menant au bureau du Directeur. Après avoir menacé le fantôme coloré de prévenir le Baron Sanglant, il avait enfin pu se débarrasser de lui. Mais il pouvait encore l'entendre chanter à voix forte des insanités en lançant ses ballons d'eau sur des deuxième année. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui-même et prononça un sort de séchage avant de continuer à avancer.

Il dit le mot de passe, qui était tout simplement le nom du dessert de ce soir et monta sur les marches coulissantes qui le menèrent en quelques secondes devant la porte du directeur. Il frappa à la porte en bois massif et il entendit un « entrez » étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte. Il appuya sur la poignée dorée et entra à l'intérieur du bureau circulaire de Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'attendait, assis à son bureau, dans une robe pourpre flamboyante, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en Demie-Lune.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit-il amicalement.

- Bonsoir professeur. Répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- J'espère que tu ne t'as pas trop dépêcher de manger cette délicieuse tarte...

- Non, pas du tout, mentit-il.

- Très bien. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je crois... Pour continuer les leçons que nous avions commencées à la rentrée ?

- Exact. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'en avoir donné d'autres avant mais le travail dans et hors Poudlard s'empile en ce moment.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, attendant que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

- Avant que nous commencions Harry... Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, elles ont bien commencées. Passer Noël chez les Weasley est toujours un plaisir. Surtout que toute la famille était présente cette année.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Pour être honnête avec toi Harry, reprit-il en voyant son regard sceptique, je suis allée voir Molly après ton départ. Comme c'est une femme très objective, je souhaitait avoir son avis sur ton ami, Tom.

Harry déglutit. Il se doutait bien que Dumbledore ne resterait pas en dehors de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Tom, alors pourquoi était-il si étonné... Le principal, c'était que comme tous les autres, il ne soit pas au courant de leur véritable relation. C'était une chose privée qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager, pour le moment, avec qui que ce soit.

- Ce qu'elle m'a dit était très positif. Elle l'a beaucoup apprécié, et c'est apparemment ce que tout le monde a pensé de lui.

Harry sourit à Dumbledore.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit-il. C'est quelqu'un de très agréable.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit Dumbledore en souriant d'un air bienveillant. Donc, lorsque tu as séjourné chez lui, il n'y a eu aucun problème ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel ?

Le Gryffondor songea pendant une unique seconde à l'étrange échange de magie qui s'était produit entre Tom et lui mais décida de ne pas en parler. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait garder ça pour lui.

- Hum... Non, rien d'inhabituel, tout s'est bien passé, répondit-il en souriant. En plus, il a neigé pendant que j'étais là-bas ! C'était absolument génial !

Dumbledore lui sourit, semblant croire à ce qu'il lui disait. Mais son visage redevint sérieux.

- Et, par rapport au raid ? Es-tu au courant de quelque chose ?

- Non. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre quand je suis arrivé hier, lui demandant comment il allait, mais il ne m'a pas encore répondu. Mais Mr Weasley m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien eu du tout.

- Bien, parfait Harry. Sourit-il. Nous allons donc commencer la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Lève-toi s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme obéit et suivit le directeur jusqu'à une bassine de pierre où des runes étaient gravées, et où se trouvait la pensine de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se tourna vers un présentoir doré où étaient exposées des centaines de petites fioles. Ces petites fioles contenaient en faite les souvenirs de Dumbledore ou d'autres personnes, qui concernaient principalement Lord Voldemort et son histoire. Il saisit entre ses long doigts fins une des fioles versa son contenu dans la pensine. Les filets argentés, ni liquides, ni gazeux se mélangèrent à l'eau et tourbillonnèrent doucement.

- Le souvenir que je m'apprête à te montrer Harry, m'appartient. Il date de 1937. Ce souvenir te montrera ma première rencontre avec Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Marvolo Riddle lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas au courant que Dumbledore connaissait Voldemort depuis avant Poudlard. Il pencha la tête en avant dans la Pensine et atterri sur un sol dur. Il regarda au loin et vit un Dumbledore plus jeune, marchant vers un portail de fer forgé, qui donnait sur la cour nue d'un bâtiment carré, à l'air sinistre et entouré de grilles. C'était l'orphelinat où Merope Gaunt avait abandonné son enfant. Harry et le Dumbledore qu'il connaissait suivirent le Dumbledore plus jeune à travers les murs miteux du lieu, jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, Mrs Cole, une femme décharnée à l'air épuisé. Son visage était anguleux et vu la vitesse à laquelle elle parlait, semblait de nature anxieuse. Après avoir assisté à la discussion de Dumbledore et de Mrs Cole, Harry entra dans la chambre du jeune Tom Marvolo Riddle... Il appréhendait quelque peu. Comme si il allait vraiment le rencontrer et pas seulement le voir à travers un souvenir.

La pièce était petite, les murs étaient nus, et elle n'était meublée que par une armoire, un lit et une chaise en bois. Et Harry le vit. Un garçon était assis sur les couvertures grises, les jambes étendues devant lui, en train de lire un livre aux pages jaunies. Harry fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance physique avec sa mère, son oncle ou son grand-père maternel. L'enfant était le portrait craché de son père, les cheveux bruns, le teint pâle et de grande taille pour un enfant de son âge. Le Gryffondor assista à la rencontre entre les deux personnes. Le scepticisme du plus jeune face aux paroles du plus âgé. Puis son regard qui changea lorsqu'il lui parla de magie. Le test de Dumbledore lorsqu'il fit prendre l'armoire en proie aux flammes. Lorsqu'il demanda à Tom de rendre ce qu'il avait volé car c'était mal et que le vol n'était pas autorisé à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il lui parla de l'existence du Ministère de la Magie et du Chemin de Traverse. Il vit de quelle façon le jeune garçon avait refusé une quelconque aide pour acheter de quoi commencer son année. La conviction qu'il avait que son père soit un sorcier, et non sa mère. Le dédain qu'il avait par rapport à son prénom... Puis lorsqu'il avoua à Dumbledore qu'il savait parlé aux serpents...

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Ils sortirent de la Pensine et les deux hommes s'assirent dans des fauteuils afin de parler de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Il l'a crut beaucoup plus vite que moi... je veux dire, le fait d'être un sorcier. Je n'ai pas tout de suite crut Hagrid lorsqu'il me l'a appris.

- En effet... Tom était quelqu'un qui savait qu'il était, pour employer ses mots, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Pour lui, c'était donc quelque chose de logique.

- Mais monsieur... Saviez-vous, à l'époque ? Demanda Harry.

- Savais-je que je venais de rencontrer le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps ? Non.

Dumbledore sembla se perdre dans ses pensées un instant.

- Ce garçon m'intriguait, reprit-il. J'avais décidé de garder un œil sur lui à Poudlard. Comme tu l'as vu, pour son âge, il avait déjà acquis un tel contrôle sur ses pouvoirs... c'en était impressionnant. Et même dangereux étant donné qu'il s'en servait pour faire peur aux autres. Des menaces dissimulées qui voulaient dire « Je peux leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie... ».

Harry déglutit... Voldemort... déjà à cet âge était-il si manipulateur ? Comment pouvait-on être ainsi à seulement onze ans ? Il eut un soupir tremblant.

- Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui professeur. C'est juste que, je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il soit déjà... comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à ça.

- Je comprends, répondit le Directeur. Maintenant, je dois te montrer autre chose. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à recueillir ce souvenir. Il appartenait à Morfin Gaunt et, je t'expliquerai pourquoi, il a fallut recourir à énormément de Legilimancie et d'habileté pour le récupérer.

L'étudiant déglutit de nouveau et pencha de nouveau la tête dans la Pensine. Il faisait noir. Harry ne voyait absolument rien. Et il n'entendait rien non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit retentisse. Quelqu'un frappait à une porte. Cette même porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune homme, une lampe à la main. Harry le reconnu tout de suite. C'était Voldemort adolescent, tel qu'il l'avait vu dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais il avait un air déterminé plaqué sur son visage. Cette scène devait se passer après qu'il l'eut ouverte... Il vit alors Morfin Gaunt, le prendre pour Tom Riddle premier du nom et foncer sur lui, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne lui parle en Fourchelang. L'ayant sonné, Riddle lui demanda où était Marvolo. Morfin lui répondit qu'il était mort depuis longtemps, et lui révéla sa propre identité. Il lui dit ensuite qu'il l'avait pris pour « ce » moldu celui dont sa sœur était tombée amoureuse et qui habitait de l'autre côté de la route, dans la grande maison. Il lui avait dit que Riddle avait laissé tombé sa sœur et était revenu habiter dans la demeure familiale. Morfin traita sa sœur de saleté, disant qu'elle leur avait volé le médaillon de Serpentard, qu'elle avait déshonoré sa famille... Puis il la traita de traînée et le jeune Voldemort s'avança vers lui. L'obscurité envahit de nouveau la pièce et Harry sortit du souvenir.

Il était un peu essoufflé, sans savoir pourquoi. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore.

- Ça se termine comme ça ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devient sombre à la fin ?

- Tout simplement parce que Morfin ne se souvenait plus de rien à partir de ce moment-là. Voldemort avait modifié sa mémoire. Il avait volé sa baguette et avait commis le meurtre de son père ainsi que celui de ses grand-parents. Mais lorsque Morfin fût arrêté par les autorités sorcières, à cause du sortilège qu'il avait subit, il avait avoué les meurtres et disait en être fier. Tout le monde savait que cet homme était un Anti-Moldu, et personne n'a jugé utile de le soumettre au Véritaserum ou à la Legilimancie... Il est donc mort à Azkaban quelques temps plus tard.

Harry était outré par tant d'injustice. Le ministère ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte qu'un mineur ait exécuté un acte de magie ? Bien sûr que non, ils ne prirent pas la peine de vérifier. Même si Morfin avait été ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas mérité de mourir dans ces conditions, et surtout avoir été enfermé pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Dumbledore remarqua la façon dont il bouillonnait et lui dit.

- Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas juste, et ce n'est pas le cas, mais c'est comme ça. Nous ne pouvons rien y changer.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours énervé.

- Il commence à se faire vraiment tard Harry, mais j'aimerai te montrer une dernière chose avant que tu ne t'en ailles. C'est assez important. Peut-être même le plus important. Ce souvenir est assez particulier. Retournons dans la Pensine. Oh, et tu remarqueras quelque chose. L'oncle de Tom portait une bague, une chevalière noire. Et lorsqu'il fût arrêté, il ne l'avait plus.

Dumbledore ouvrit alors un nouveau flacon et laissa la solution se répandre dans la Pensine. Harry inspira, et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, il se retrouva la tête penchée dans la Pensine.

Harry atterri juste devant une personne qu'il connaissait. C'était un Horace Slughorn plus jeune, les cheveux abondants sur son crâne, de couleur paille, et une moustache moins abondante de couleur blond-roux. Il n'étais pas aussi bien portant que maintenant, mais avait quand même un certain embonpoint. Dans le souvenir, il était assis dans un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable, ses pieds posés sur un pouf en velours. Dans une de ses mains, il tenait un verre de vin, et de son autre main, il piochait dans une boîte d'ananas confits. La scène se déroulait dans le bureau de Slughorn. Il était entouré de quinze ou seize élèves, eux aussi assis sur des fauteuils. Harry reconnu immédiatement Tom Riddle. C'était celui qui semblait le plus à l'aise... Et c'était également le plus beau. Mais il sursauta lorsqu'il vit la bague de Morfin à son doigt... Il avait déjà tué son père et ses parents. Et pourtant il paraissait si décontracté... Il posa une question sur la retraite d'un professeur à Slughorn, qui lui répondit qu'il ne savait rien, et qu'il se demandait comment Tom pouvait être mieux informé que l'ensemble des professeurs, ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'assemblée. Slughorn rit de nouveau en lançant une blague sur la clairvoyance de Tom, puis il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

La pièce se remplit soudainement d'un épais brouillard blanc, et pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne distingua plus rien. Puis d'une façon pas du tout naturelle, la voix de Slughorn retentit beaucoup trop fort à travers le brouillard.

-_ Vous finirez mal mon garçon, souvenez vous de ce que je vous dis._

Puis la scène redevint ce qu'elle était auparavant. Le brouillard disparut, mais personne n'y fit allusion, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Une petite pendule dorée sonna, et Slughorn fit remarquer qu'il se faisait tard, et qu'il était tant qu'ils retournent tous dans leur dortoir. Ce qu'ils firent tous... à l'exception de Tom. Il demanda à lui parler, lui demandant ce qu'était exactement un Horcruxe... Là, le même phénomène se produisit. Le brouillard envahit le souvenir et la voix déformée de Slughorn retentit.

- _Je ne sais rien des Horcruxes et si j'en savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas ! Maintenant, sortez immédiatement d'ici et que je ne vous reprenne plus à prononcer ce mot !_

Puis Dumbledore et Harry sortirent du souvenir. Harry était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ce souvenir était vraiment... étrange. Et différent des précédents. Dumbledore lui avait dit que c'était le souvenir le plus important, mais il était fouillis, et les différentes étapes s'enchaînaient étrangement. Puis le directeur lui donna une réponse à sa question.

- Comme tu as pu le voir, ce souvenir est falsifié. Dit-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Falsifié ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Le professeur Slughorn a modifié sa propre mémoire. Sans doute a-t-il honte de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cette fois-là... Et il y a une raison à sa venue à Poudlard Harry. Tu vas devoir le convaincre de te donner le véritable souvenir.

- Moi professeur ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Harry.

- Le professeur Slughorn est un adepte des élèves d'exceptions Harry. Il a eu comme élèves les sorciers les plus connus du monde d'aujourd'hui. À part Voldemort, il a enseigné à tes parents, ainsi qu'à la mère de Blaise Zabini, à la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead ainsi qu'au directeur-rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il a fait comme une espèce de collection. Et toi Harry, tu en serais la pièce maîtresse. Rapproche-toi de lui et obtiens ce souvenir. C'est la chose la plus importante à accomplir.

**oOoOoOo**

Il déambulait dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy. Lord Voldemort, pour une des rares fois de sa longue vie, avait décidé d'aller assister à l'un des entraînements des jeunes recrues. Ça avait été distrayant dans le sens où les nouvelles recrues étaient tellement effrayées par sa présence dans la même pièce qu'eux, qu'ils rataient la moitié, si ce n'est plus, de leurs sortilèges. Seuls Serys semblait être à peu près à l'aise, malgré le fait qu'il soit lui aussi impressionné. Et une chose le concernant l'amusa encore plus. Il était en train de combattre contre son oncle, qui lui enseignait de nouveaux sortilèges lorsqu'en esquivant une de ses attaques un peu trop brusquement, il grimaça. Il s'était donc arrêté un moment et il avait vu Rabastan s'approcher de lui pour poser une main sur le bas de ses reins. Apparemment, une autre sorte d'entraînement l'avait un peu plus épuisé. Mais le jeune homme s'était vite repris en prenant un air dédaigneux et lançant de nouveaux sortilèges, à chaque fois un peu plus puissants en direction des différents Mangemorts qui l'encerclaient. Habituellement, seul Rabastan s'occupait de son entraînement, mais sous les ordres du Lord, il l'avait réintégré au cours collectif. En fait, Voldemort voulait seulement voir comment il mettait la misère aux autres... Et il voulait également observé la façon dont les autres portaient le regard sur lui. Comme il l'avait déjà songé lors de la dernière réunion, il souhaitait que Serys devienne un exemple de réussite aux yeux des nouvelles recrues. Il voulait qu'il devienne un modèle à suivre, afin que ses autres jeunes recrues ne deviennent pas aussi incapables et inutiles que celles qu'il avait éliminé l'autre soir. Ce serait encore une grosse perte d'effectifs. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Certes, il avait énormément de forces sous ses ordres, et pas seulement des sorciers, mais leur nombre serait un certain avantage pour eux contre les membres de l'Ordre et les employés du Ministère. Leur nombre ferait régner l'ordre et la soumission parmi leurs ennemis.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'effectifs, il avait envoyé Bellatrix, Greyback ainsi que les Carrow et d'autres Mangemorts pour recruter de nouveaux adeptes. Ils s'étaient déployés dans tout le pays et allaient et venaient dans diverses villes afin de rassembler le plus de fidèles possible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui-même établi une liste de personnes aptes à le rejoindre ou qui étaient suffisamment qualifiées pour faire partie de ses rangs. Il lui fallait plus de main d'œuvre. Certes, ils étaient déjà un grand nombre. Peut-être étaient-ils même aussi nombreux que les employés du Ministère. Mais ce n'était pas avec une armée d'incompétents qu'il allait réussir. Il lui fallait donc d'autres têtes d'affiches. Ou au moins des meneurs, qui donneraient aux autres la force et la volonté de se battre et de tout exterminer sur leur passage. Là était le message qu'il voulait faire passer. Et il y arriverait. Il était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Encore plus grand que Grindelwald lui-même ! Lui qui pourtant avait été à la hauteur de Dumbledore et qui s'était fait battre. La rage que le Lord Noir éprouvait envers cet homme était sans borne. Elle atteignait presque celle qu'il ressentait envers le fils Potter, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Même si cet homme avait été celui qui lui avait fait découvrir qui il était réellement, qu'il lui avait tout dit sur la magie, qu'il l'avait sorti de cet enfer moldu et de cet orphelinat sordide. Même si cet homme avait accompli toutes ces choses pour lui... Lord Voldemort avait bien remarqué, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, que Dumbledore était loin de lui accordé sa pleine et entière confiance. Il le voyait toujours en train de le surveiller avec un regard suspicieux. Il l'avait percé à jour depuis sa toute première année. Mais ça n'avait été en aucun cas un affront pour le Lord. Un des pires affront qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore était lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, des années après avoir obtenu son diplôme, et qu'il avait demandé à obtenir le poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Poste qui lui avait été refusé. Poste qui était à présent maudit.

Un peu après midi ce même jour, il quitta la salle d'entraînement où il était resté toute la matinée et rejoignit ses appartements. Son hibou était là, posé en équilibre sur le rebord de son bureau. Il lui apportait les rapports de Bellatrix et des autres Mangemorts. Ceux-ci lui disait en général qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir gain de cause, et que ceux que leur Lord voulait dans ses rangs avaient accepté de s'y joindre. Cependant, il y avait évidemment quelques moutons noirs. Et ses Mangemorts s'étaient fait un plaisir de leur laisser un bon nombre d'avertissements. Le Lord eut un sourire et s'affaissa un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Décidément, tout se passait à peu près bien ces temps-ci. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et laissa le hibou s'envoler. Il lui avait ordonner de rendre à Poudlard. Après tout, le retour des élèves à l'école de Magie se faisait aujourd'hui, et il savait que dès ce soir, il recevrait une lettre du jeune Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte quelques secondes afin que Nagini puisse sortir, puis la verrouilla. Il marcha, son capuchon recouvrant son visage, passant devant des recrues qui se baissaient à son passage. Il adorait cette sensation.

C'était l'après-midi, et les autres Mangemorts étaient encore en plein entraînement. Mais cette fois-ci Serys n'était plus parmi les jeunes recrues. Il était dans une salle à part, avec les frères Lestrange et son oncle. Greyback était également présent, et venait apparemment, juste d'arriver. En le voyant, le loup-garou s'inclina grossièrement devant lui avant de se redresser. C'était un être massif, et même en ayant actuellement sa forme humaine, il ressemblait beaucoup à un animal. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient en bataille en permanence et ses dents étaient étrangement pointues. Le Lord pouvait voir que ses doigts étaient encore recouverts de sang, comme la majorité du temps. Il avait dû « s'occuper » de quelqu'un récemment. Voldemort savait très bien que si Greyback était de son côté, ce n'était pas parce qu'il suivait son état d'esprit. Non. Si le loup-garou était avec lui, c'était pour assouvir ses propres désirs. Il souhaitait faire en sorte que les loups de son espèce soient plus nombreux que les sorciers. C'était un projet ambitieux et barbare. Et c'était peut-être pour cela que malgré le dégoût que Greyback inspirait, le Lord Noir avait une certaine sympathie pour lui. Des moindres, certes, mais tout de même une sympathie. Et du moment qu'il ne touchait pas aux sorciers de sang-pur, il n'y avait pas de raison de l'empêcher de se divertir un peu.

- Votre Majesté... salua-t-il, à moitié sérieux, à moitié ironique.

Lord Voldemort avait cessé de dépenser son énergie à le punir. Car peu importe ce qu'il lui faisait enduré, il continuait d'être si mesquin et moqueur avec lui. C'était dans sa nature de sous-homme. Mais le principal était que même si Greyback se permettait d'être si familier avec lui, il avait également une peur monstre de celui qu'il suivait. Il avait assisté aux actes dévastateurs que Lord Voldemort avait accomplis, et il savait très bien de quoi il était capable. Mais après tout, tout le monde le craignait, et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de lui n'étaient que des inconscients.

-Greyback, répondit-il froidement. As-tu réussi à convaincre l'ensemble des personnes que je t'avais indiqué ?

- Presque toutes, Maître. Une petite garce a refusé, mais après qu'j'ai joué à la poupée avec sa gamine pendant dix minutes, elle a accepté. Et un p'tit gros qui habite pas loin a aussi refusé. Mais lui, il a transplané, donc j'ai juste fait un p'tit rangement dans sa bicoque.

- Bien. Et en ce qui concerne ceux que tu as su convaincre ?

- J'ai pas eu à beaucoup parlementé. Seulement deux ou trois ont été un peu réticents. Mais y'en a un qu'a carrément sauté de joie. Il m'a même limite engueulé pour pas être venu avant.

Le Lord eu un sourire. Il y avait donc encore des personnes enthousiastes à l'idée d'être recrutées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais vu la liste qu'il avait donnée à Greyback, il ne savait pas vraiment de qui il pouvait s'agir. Tous et toutes étaient des sorciers et sorcières de grand talent, et avaient pour la plupart déjà travailler au Ministère de la Magie. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que le Lord avait appris leur existence. Il avait fouiné dans les dossiers et avait trouvé quelques cas qui pourraient être non négligeables dans ses rangs. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucun ancien Auror. Ces gens là étaient tellement empêtrés dans leurs soi-disant valeurs qu'il ne fallait même pas essayer d'aller les voir. Ça n'aurait été qu'une immense perte de temps.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

- Un jeune type, complètement barré si vous voulez mon avis. Esaias Llewellyn. Chez lui c'est plein de bouquins empilés les uns sur les autres et y'a... des tas de rideaux de perles multicolores partout. Finit Greyback avec une grimace.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fût surpris mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il n'avait pas réussi à rassembler beaucoup d'informations sur ce jeune homme. Il savait seulement qu'il avait un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans et qu'il avait travaillé comme chercheur à Sainte Mangouste et également au Ministère en parallèle. Mais il avait été renvoyé car il piquait des ingrédients en douce et faisait des expérimentations douteuses. Lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de l'attraper, il avait déchaîné ses pouvoirs contre les employés du Ministère et s'était échappé, emmenant tous ses compte-rendu d'expérience avec lui. Même ceux qui étaient destinés à Sainte Mangouste. Ça avait été un coup dur pour l'institution, car il avait trouvé de nombreux remèdes à certaines maladies ou infections. Mais à part cela, il n'avait pas plus d'informations à son sujet. Il ne savait pas dans quelle maison il avait été... en fait il ne savait même pas si il avait été à Poudlard.

- Très bien. Dit simplement Voldemort.

Greyback grimaça de nouveau. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup avoir apprécié le comportement de cet Esaias Llewellyn. Mais il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse.

- Tu lui as laisser les instructions que je t'avais confiées ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Ouais. J'ai fait exactement c'que vous m'avez d'mander d'faire. Il s'est empressé de les lire avant que j'm'en aille, et il m'a posé des tas d'questions sur comment s'passaient les entraînements, et comment était l'endroit où on était tous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard noir. Et à sa grande satisfaction, il pu voir Greyback sursauter. Puis celui-ci leva les mains au niveau de son visage en les agitant légèrement.

- Mais vous inquiétez pas hein ! Je lui ai rien dit ! Que dalle ! Je lui ai dit qu'il verrait bien quand j'reviendrais le chercher à la fin du mois.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, dit soudainement Rodolphus, qui jusque là n'était pas intervenu dans la conversation et était resté à l'écart.

Greyback lui lança un regard mauvais, même si il savait très bien qu'il avait raison.

- Parfait, ajouta le Lord. Maintenant, continuez votre entraînement jusqu'au repas de ce soir. Rabastan et Serys, suivez moi un instant.

Il vit les têtes s'incliner devant lui tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin et sortait de la salle d'entraînement magiquement agrandie. Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier si les deux Mangemorts le suivaient. Il savait très bien que c'était le cas, même en n'entendant pas le bruit de leurs pas derrière lui. Il tourna à divers endroits dans le Manoir et monta un étage. Il ouvrit une porte d'un geste de la main et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière. Il aimait bien appelé cette pièce comme étant son bureau. Il venait ici lorsqu'il fallait qu'il lise une montagne de rapports. Pour le reste, comme rédiger des ordres de mission, il le faisait directement dans sa chambre. La pièce comportait une table avec six chaises, ainsi qu'une table basse entourée par deux fauteuils foncés et un canapé de la même teinte. Le Lord s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils pendant que les deux Mangemorts s'installèrent sur le canapé, face à lui. Il enleva sa capuche et soupira. Même si il était le Maître ici et qu'il n'éprouvait rien envers qui que ce soit, il se sentait plus à l'aise lorsqu'il était seul avec les Lestrange. Il savait très bien qu'ils ne le trahiraient jamais, la preuve étant le temps qu'ils avaient passé à Azkaban après avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie le couple Londubat alors qu'ils essayaient de leur arracher des informations sur le lieu où leur Maître se trouvait. Certes, aujourd'hui Serys était également présent, mais vu son attitude, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Et si jamais un jour, il le surprenait à le trahir, il s'occuperait personnellement de son cas.

- Ce que je vais vous dire concerne une mission qu'il vous faudra accomplir à la fin du mois, comme je vous l'avais déjà annoncé lors de la dernière réunion, Commença-t-il.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et attendirent la suite.

- Je vais résumer certains faits pour toi Serys, car Rabastan est déjà au courant de certaines choses.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds foncés cendrés lança un regard interrogateur à Rabastan, qui même si il le regarda également, ne laissa aucune émotion paraître.

- Vers le mois d'octobre, Severus, que tu dois connaître, m'a aidé à confectionner une potion qui me permettrait de reprendre mon ancienne apparence ainsi que de reprendre celle-ci sur demande. La forme sous laquelle tu m'as vu l'autre soir, était le fruit de notre travail.

Il vit le garçon hocher la tête, assimilant petit à petit les informations qu'il lui donnait.

- La raison pour laquelle j'ai créé cette potion est très simple. J'ai décidé de m'occuper moi-même de Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et Rabastan eut l'air encore plus attentif. Certes, il savait certaines choses, mais il n'était pas au courant de cette partie-là du plan de son Maître.

- J'ai donc utilisé une apparence qu'il ne connaissait pas afin de me rapprocher de lui... et ça a marché à merveilles. Dit-il, un air de triomphe flottant dans sa voix.

Son enthousiasme sembla contagieux car ses deux Mangemorts eurent un sourire.

- Quand je dis que Rabastan était au courant de certaines chose, c'est uniquement à propos d'un détail.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, sous celui, perplexe, de Serys.

- Puisque tu étais à Poudlard avec Harry, tu dois savoir qu'il côtoie une Sang-de-Bourbe nommée Hermione Granger ?

- Oui Maître.

- Pour tromper la vigilance de cette moldue, ainsi que celle d'Harry, j'ai été contraint de trouver un faux nom et de me créer un dossier de scolarité à Poudlard sous cette identité. Et pour ce faire, j'ai emprunter le tien.

Serys parût choqué de ce que son Maître venait de lui annoncer, mais en même temps, il avait un air totalement flatté.

- Harry, ainsi que son entourage croit donc que je suis ton cousin, et que tu as déménagé en Europe de l'Est avec ta famille. Et tu es censé continuer ta scolarité à Durmstrang.

Le jeune hocha la tête à ses propos, ne posant pas de questions.

- Maître ? Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous nous informez de cette situation aujourd'hui ? Demanda, le plus poliment possible, Rabastan.

- J'y viens. Je vais vous demander, lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, prévue à la fin de ce mois-ci, de vous y rendre. Serys, tu te présenteras à visage découvert, quant à toi Rabastan, fais bien attention à cacher ton visage. Connaissant à présent Harry et son caractère, et par rapport aux événements qui vont prochainement avoir lieu de son côté, il viendra à votre rencontre et te parlera, dit il à Serys. Tu feras exactement ce que je vais te dire...

Le Lord resta enfermé encore une vingtaine de minutes à parler de cette opération avec les deux Mangemorts, peaufinant les détails restants et vérifiant qu'ils avaient bien tout compris. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas. Serys avait la réputation d'être presque aussi mauvais que Draco Malefoy lorsqu'il s'adressait aux autres, et même si cette mission là était différente des raids auxquels il avait participé, ça restait une mission donnée par son Maître en personne. Il était sûr qu'il réussirait. Et comme Rabastan serait avec lui, il en était même certain. Il sortit donc de la Salle et congédia ses Mangemorts.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Rabastan, je t'autorise à en parler à Rodolphus si tu le souhaites. Mais il sera le seul en dehors de vous deux à être courant.

Les deux Mangemorts s'abaissèrent devant lui et ils s'en allèrent.

Lord Voldemort était définitivement très satisfait de ce qui se passait autour de lui ces derniers temps.

**oOoOoOo**

Après avoir croisé le balafré, Draco s'était dépêché de retourner dans sa Salle Commune. Tomber sur Potter n'était pas prévu et il avait dit à Blaise qu'il l'aiderait pour son devoir en Sortilèges. Même lui, qui était l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année, avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre les phrases complexes des cours du professeur Flitwick. Il se dépêcha de traverses les cachots. Potter... Quel abruti. Et Pansy, cette idiote. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se tenir tranquilles plus de quelques minutes ces deux-là ? Pendant les cours, Draco avait même entendu Pansy cracher sur le dos de Potter, prévoyant divers plans afin de lui « tomber dessus » d'après ses mots. L'héritier Malefoy espérait juste que ce n'était pas au sens propre du terme. Il avait voulu lui rabattre le caquet une nouvelle fois, mais l'envie de lui adresser la parole n'était pas au rendez-vous. Cette fille l'agaçait au plus au point. Et encore plus depuis le début de l'année. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Moins depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien fait comprendre à ses parents qu'il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour pouvoir accomplir une de ses mission personnellement donnée. Mais elle venait continuellement le voir pour lui parler de choses inintéressantes, ou lui demander des informations qu'elle aurait très bien pu trouver toute seule simplement en ouvrant un bouquin.

Il prononça le mot de passe pour pouvoir accéder à sa Salle Commune, et entra à l'intérieur. Il chercha le fils Zabini du regard et le trouva assis à une table un peu plus loin, près des fenêtres donnant sous le Lac Noir. Il alla le rejoindre, espérant qu'il avait déjà commencé à faire quelque chose, et remarqua en s'approchant que c'était le cas, plusieurs lignes noircissaient déjà le haut d'un rouleau de parchemin. Il prit une chaise, s'asseyant à ses côtés et lui disant qu'il avait croisé Potter en chemin et qu'il était la cause de son retard. Zabini sembla s'en accommoder et ils commencèrent à plancher sur le sujet donné par le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Draco commença à lire ce que son ami avait écrit et ajouta quelques détails ici et là. Draco devait vraiment finir ce devoir et surtout, avoir une bonne note. Il devait donc travailler, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Après qu'il ait fini, il devrait se rendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque consulter un ouvrage qu'il avait repéré la veille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emprunter, et ce, pour plusieurs raison. Son emprunt allait être répertorié à la bibliothèque, il allait devoir adresser la parole à Mrs Pince l'affreuse bibliothécaire, si jamais ses camarades de dortoir tombaient dessus il aurait le droit à une tonne de question, et il n'avait certainement pas envie d'y répondre. Voilà pourquoi il devait faire tout cela bien, et surtout très vite.

Zabini et lui travaillèrent dessus pendant plus d'une heure et demie, raturant plusieurs fois leur parchemin, les froissant même quelques fois. En levant les yeux, il put voir Crabbe et Goyle un peu plus loin, eux aussi avec leur livre de Sortilèges ouvert. Draco se demandait encore comment ces deux gros lourdauds avaient réussi à passer toutes ces classes. Même à deux, ils n'avaient pas l'équivalent d'un cerveau complet. Malefoy se concentra de nouveau sur son propre devoir, ajoutant de nouveaux éléments à sa composition. Ils restèrent encore à travailler comme ça pendant une demie-heure jusqu'à ce que Théodore Nott vienne vers eux avec deux paquets de Chocogrenouille à la main. Il leur en donna un à chacun. Puis reparti s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Théodore était un garçon étrange, énigmatique et même antipathique. Mais après six années à avoir dormi dans le même dortoir, Draco commençait à le connaître. Même si il ne faisait pas réellement parti de leur petite bande, il aimait bien venir leur parler et être en leur compagnie, même si il était de nature très solitaire. Et puis, Draco, pour avoir déjà parler seul à seul avec lui, savait bien qu'il pouvait être aussi mesquin que lui lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation ou que quelque chose l'avait contrarié. Il aimait beaucoup Théodore. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco comprit qu'il était en train de se détendre et d'apprécier le moment qu'il était en train de passer avec ses... amis. Oui, le fils Malefoy était fortement désagréable et prenait les gens de haut, tout simplement parce qu'il était le meilleur, oui, il était mesquin et parfois même cruel avec les personnes qu'il ne supportait pas, oui il voulait être meilleur que tous les autres et faisait tout pour y arriver, étant souvent, si ce n'était tout le temps, déloyal. Mais malgré tout ça, et sa mauvaise humeur qu'il avait depuis la rentrée, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les amis qu'il s'était fait ici. Les Serpentard se serraient les coudes entre eux, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Pendant un instant, un seul, il hésita à tout dire à Blaise et à Théodore. Mais il se ravisa. Si jamais Lord Voldemort apprenait par telle ou telle personne qu'il avait dévoilé ses plans à quelqu'un d'autre... Premièrement, il serait puni, deuxièmement, sa mission tomberait à l'eau et il ne pourrait pas tirer ses parents d'affaire et finalement, il y aurait une possibilité pour que ses amis soient éliminés, étant fils de Mangemort, comme Théodore, ou pas.

Il continua donc de se concentrer au maximum, accélérant le mouvement, sa plume frottant fortement contre le parchemin jauni. Après avoir fini de tout rédiger, il se rendit compte que la question qu'ils avaient à traiter était en deux parties... et que pendant plus de deux heures, Blaise et lui s'étaient uniquement concentrés sur la première d'entre elle. Draco devenait dingue ! C'était quoi ces manières de donner autant de devoirs un jour de rentrée ? Il fut pris d'une envie de tout casser sur son passage. Il fulminait littéralement et il n'aurait pas été surpris si de la fumée commençait à sortir de ses oreilles. Ses poings se serraient de plus en plus, et il ne remarqua pas le regard de son ami posé sur lui. Ce ne fut seulement lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule et qu'il tourna la tête un peu trop vite vers lui qu'il le remarqua.

- Draco, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Blaise de sa voix rauque.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression que tout se refermait autour de lui. Il commençait à devenir claustrophobe. Il étouffait. Trop de choses faisaient pression sur lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas finir rapidement ce fichu devoir, merde ?! Il avait quelque chose de bien plus important que ça à accomplir, et il devait travailler dur pour pouvoir y parvenir. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités de ce genre. Il sentait qu'il respirait de plus en plus vite, et il pouvait entendre son propre cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de battre si fort ce fichu cœur ? Il pouvait sentir ses veines palpiter sur ses tempes tellement il battait fort. Il avait chaud. Il expira plus fort qu'à son habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Mais comment pouvait-on se calmer lorsqu'on avait une épée de Damoclès accrochée au-dessus de sa tête ?! Il serra des mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Tout ça c'était à cause de son père... Non, à cause de Potter qui avait provoqué l'autre dingue... Non, tout ça était de la faute de Vol...

Deux rouleaux de parchemins atterrirent sur la table et coupèrent Draco dans ses douloureuses réflexions. Il releva lentement la tête et la tourna vers sa gauche. Blaise le regardait toujours avec ses yeux marrons clair, mais Théodore était de nouveau là, debout derrière lui, le dardant de ses yeux vert d'eau, ses cheveux châtain retombant sur sa nuque.

- Lis les. Dit Théodore. Et ensuite va-t-en faire ce que tu as à faire.

Il tourna la tête vers les deux rouleaux de parchemins... C'était donc le devoir complet de l'héritier Nott. Lui qui envoyait tout le monde se faire voir lorsqu'on lui demandait de l'aide pour des exercices... C'était vraiment surprenant de sa part. Mais cela signifiait-il qu'il le considérait réellement comme étant son ami ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça.

- Vas-y. On a l'impression que tu vas imploser. Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu nous sauves ! S'exclama Blaise en serrant brièvement la taille de Théodore qui était à sa hauteur.

Draco s'autorisa un sourire. Il savait que Blaise était un garçon tactile, mais qu'il ne le montrait jamais. Un Serpentard, et encore moins un Sang-Pur ne montrait ses émotions. C'était donc très rare de le voir exprimer à ce point ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était ainsi. Cependant, Théodore ne sembla pas réellement apprécier son geste.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais abruti. C'est pour Draco.

Zabini écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait entendu Théodore tenir ce genre de propos... ou d'insultes. Lui qui était si silencieux et qui écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Ces paroles confirmèrent la pensée de Draco : Théodore était aussi mauvais que lui lorsqu'il le voulait. Blaise resta comme bloqué pendant plusieurs longues secondes, puis tendit la main pour dérouler l'un des parchemins. Il le posa entre Draco et lui pour qu'ils puissent le lire. Après quelques minutes, il termina sa lecture. La façon dont Théodore expliquait les choses paraissait si... évidente. Il comprenait pourquoi il le talonnait dans toutes les matières à présent. Il était réellement doué et très intelligent. Et étrangement... il semblait le comprendre. La façon dont il lui avait dit « Va-t-en faire ce que tu as à faire »... Savait-il que tout avait un rapport avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en serait pas surpris le moins du monde. Il se leva de sa table, ayant retenu tout ce que Théodore avait noté, décidant de rédiger la fin de son devoir plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire. Il commença à s'éloigner de ses deux camarades de chambres avant de s'arrêter net et de faire demi-tour. Il s'avança jusqu'à Théodore qui avait reprit sa place sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, à l'écart des autres. Nott leva la tête vers lui et Draco se surpris lui-même à prononcer ces mots, qui sortaient si naturellement de sa bouche.

- Merci.

**oOoOoOo**

La nuit était tombée sur le Manoir Malefoy. Le Lord Noir s'était retiré dans sa chambre, et avait commencé à rédiger de nouveaux ordres de mission qu'il donnerait demain matin à Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme avait déjà épuisé toutes ses chances. À chaque tentative, il avait lamentablement échoué. Auparavant, il était utile à Voldemort. C'était un homme influent, très riche, employé important au Ministère et donnant du poids aux votes et aux élections. Mais maintenant qu'il avait fini à Azkaban... Il avait perdu toute la confiance qu'il avait acquise auprès de la communauté sorcière. Il pouvait toujours nier en bloc pour retourner sur le devant de la scène, mais il serait un millier de fois moins crédible. On l'avait déjà cru une première fois, on ne le croirait pas la deuxième. Cependant, le Lord savait bien qu'à part devant lui et certains autres Mangemorts, Lucius inspirait encore la crainte et la peur. Certaines familles lui devaient encore pas mal de services et ce genre de choses jouaient en sa faveur. Et Lucius était très doué pour jouer ce genre de partie et la gagner, bien entendu. C'était donc pourquoi il donnerait ces ordres de mission à Lucius... Même si il sera accompagné par Dolohov. Il ne fallait pas tout de suite lâcher la bride, sinon le chien prendrait trop goût à liberté et gagnerait beaucoup trop de confiance. Le Lord eut un ricanement mauvais et finit de rédiger le dernier ordre de mission. Il avait passé des heures à écrire tout ce qu'il voulait qui soit accompli dans la semaine. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et expira assez fort. Ce n'était pas de tout repos... Être Maître des Ténèbres, peu importe ce qu'on disait, n'était pas un « job » facile. Il avait des troupes à mener, des missions à rédiger et à distribuer, des plans à élaborer, des sortilèges à créer... Il étendit ses jambes devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers un coin de la pièce. Il chercha un instant son serpent du regard mais ne la trouva pas. En général, Nagini était avec lui durant la nuit, mais il lui arrivait, comme maintenant, d'aller vadrouiller ici et là. Il fût sortit de sa réflexion par un bruit de battements d'ailes. D'un geste de la main il ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre et le volatile entra dans sa chambre, se posant, comme un peu plus tôt, sur le rebord de son bureau. Il avait raison, Harry comptait bien lui écrire.

_Tom,_

_Je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard, le voyage s'est plutôt bien passé, mais il a été long, comme d'habitude_

_Je me fais du soucis pour toi. Est-ce que tu arrives à te reposer?Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail au Ministère, c'est le cas aussi pour Monsieur Weasley, on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu au Terrier ces derniers jours. J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment tu vas... Monsieur Weasley était vraiment épuisé lorsqu'il est rentré du raid de l'autre soir. Il semblait vraiment perturbé. Je sais que le raid Mangemort a été particulièrement dur cette nuit-là et que les attaques se multiplient ces temps-ci. Je m'inquiète vraiment. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _

_Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît, et dès que tu as du temps, dis moi comment tu vas,_

_Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi est très dur. _

_Tu me manques aussi,_

_À bientôt j'espère,_

_Harry_

Un sourire s'étira lentement sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait presque oublier combien il était agréable de voir à quel point Harry Potter était accroché à lui. C'était absolument jubilatoire. Il relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises, analysant chacun de ses mots, et appréciant encore et encore sa naïveté. Il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et prit un morceau de parchemin neuf, ainsi qu'une plume et son habituelle encre verte. Il trempa le bout de la plume dans le pot d'encre et commença à écrire sa réponse.

_Harry,_

_Je suis heureux de recevoir de tes nouvelles. J'ai tellement de travail en ce moment qu'elles me font l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygen. _

_Écoute, pour le moment je ne pense pas réellement à me reposer. Les Mangemorts ont fait énormément de dégâts et de victimes, et c'est mon travail de m'occuper de leur par rapport au raid de la nuit du 1er... J'ai été contraint d'utiliser le sortilège qui t'a tant inquiété la dernière fois. Je ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours et j'en étais contraint. Ils nous encerclaient et étaient plus nombreux. Mais nous avons tous pu nous en sortir. À part quelques bleus, rien de bien méchant._

_Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je sais très bien me défendre. Tu es adorable de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ne te fait pas tant de soucis. Essaye de te changer les idées, je serai bien trop égoïste de te demander de penser tout le temps à moi. _

_Je te promets de répondre plus rapidement à ta prochaine lettre. La masse de travail est toujours imposante, mais elle diminue de jours en jours. J'ai eu du renfort de ce côté-là._

_Je ferai attention à moi, c'est juré, et si il se passe quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrai au courant._

_Tu me manques horriblement et je ne rêve que de te revoir, _

_Au risque de paraître ridiculement en manque d'inspiration : Quand se déroulera ta prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? Malheureusement, lorsque tu es à Poudlard, c'est la seule façon de se voir. Donne-moi ta réponse à ta prochaine lettre si tu as des informations. _

_Je me répète, mais ça en vaux la peine... Tu me manques. _

_À très vite,_

_Tom._

_PS : Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de buter sur le mot « plutôt » lorsque tu dis que ton voyage s'est bien passé. Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ?_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relut. Il trouva sa lettre satisfaisante. Tom Montague était vraiment une image parfaite. Un ami attentif, un amant prévenant et aimant... et il fallait le dire, très bel homme. Le garçon n'était pas mal tombé... enfin, en apparence. Il ricana. Son mauvais côté ressortait depuis qu'il était retourné dans son environnement habituel. Il s'arrêta de sourire et posa la lettre à plat sur son bureau. Il l'enverrait demain. Pour l'instant, une envie le prenait. Il était en train de repenser à la façon dont il l'avait pris. Dont il lui avait 'fait l'amour' ce soir-là. De comment leur magie avaient fusionner pour ne plus faire qu'une pendant cet instant... Il grogna légèrement. Ça avait été absolument une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, il en avait eues. Mais celle-ci avait été différente. On l'avait rarement regardé avec amour et admiration pendant l'acte. Mais, cette fois-là avec Harry était unique. Et il savait que chacun d'eux la garderait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Il se leva de son fauteuil se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose qu'il avait mis de côté. Il prit sa cape avec lui et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les divers escaliers, ne croisant pas grand monde à cette heure tardive. Il lui arrivait de croiser quelques uns de ses Mangemorts mais ceux-ci étaient soit trop absorbés par leur activité, soit trop fatigués pour le remarquer. Et pour une fois, ce manque d'attention ne le gêna pas. Il s'arrêta un moment près de la porte du grand salon, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient assis dans un des canapés pourpres en velours. Ils ne parlaient pas. Lucius avait simplement l'un de ses bras passé autour des épaules de sa femme, celle-ci posant sa tête contre son épaule. Ils devaient être en train de profité des rares moments de tranquillité qu'ils avaient dans leur demeure. Mais ils ne le méritaient pas. Ils avaient trop de fois déçu leur Maître. Ils ne méritaient pas ce genre de moments-là. Et ils ne méritaient même pas que leur fils se fatigue pour eux. Surtout qu'il se fatiguait en vain. Il raterait. C'était sûr et certain. Ce gosse arrogant avait beau être intelligent, il n'avait pas assez de cran pour accomplir jusqu'au bout la mission qui lui avait été donnée. Et il savait de source sûre, que Narcissa avait été voir Severus pour faire un serment inviolable. Car c'était la personne qui avait lié ces deux personnes qui était venue lui dire par elle-même...

Il continua son chemin vers sa destination initiale. Un rayon de lune perçait doucement par l'une des fenêtre du couloir où il se trouvait. Mais il disparut bien vite, avalé par les nuages noirs qui se plaçaient devant cet astre blanc. Comme quoi la lumière était toujours battue par l'obscurité. Il descendit une autre volée de marches, arrivant petit à petit à l'endroit où il souhaitait se rendre. Il ne croiserait plus personne ici, c'était certain. À part le gardien des lieux, cela va sans dire. Un homme massif, lorsqu'il le reconnu, s'inclina bien bas devant lui. Goran Woolnough, un gros lourdaud de bas étage avait gravi les échelons doucement mais sûrement. C'était un être absolument impitoyable sur le champs de bataille. Mais il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Bellatrix. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas été présent aux deux derniers raids. À chaque fois qu'ils « travaillaient » ensemble, ça se terminait en crise de nerfs et en sorts qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Ces deux-là ensemble... c'était absolument infernal et surtout, incontrôlable. Le Lord ne fit pas plus attention à ce personnage et avança dans les profondeurs des cachots. Il pouvait entendre le son de ses pas résonner sur le sol de pierre légèrement humide. Il s'approcha de l'une des grilles. Il passa sa main devant la serrure et un passage s'ouvrit devant lui. Il entra à l'intérieur de la geôle et la grille se referma derrière lui dans un bruit de ferrailles.

On ne voyait pas grand chose dans la cellule. Mais après quelques instants, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il distingua une forme assise contre le mur du fond. Elle ne bougeait pas. Mais le Lord put clairement entendre un son. Le jeune homme assis contre le mur de pierre respirait vraiment très fort. Peut-être aurait-il du venir le voir avant. Après tout, la potion qu'il lui avait donnée agissait depuis un moment maintenant. Ça devait faire une bonne semaine. Peu importait. Il avança vers le moldu, écoutant sa respiration rapide. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, celui-ci leva la tête vers lui brusquement. Ses yeux verts pétillaient et le fixaient avec une pointe de folie. Sa bouche était entre ouverte et son souffle erratique s'en échappait. Ses cheveux bouclés partaient un peu dans tous les sens et sa chemise était froissée.

- Vous êtes revenu. Dit-il simplement, sa voix étant peut-être trop faible pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Oui. Désolé de t'avoir fait patienté. J'étais en... déplacement. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il devait enduré à ce moment-là. Il avait envie d'être touché, d'être ravi... Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire par lui même, il ne pouvait pas se libérer tout seul. Sinon, où était l'intérêt ?

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Dit-il essoufflé.

Le Lord arqua un sourcil.

- Comment ça ? Argua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- Une femme... brune. Elle a dit qu'elle... s'occupait de tout... pendant votre absence, à son.. époux.

Il devait sans doute parler de Bellatrix dans ce cas. Puisqu'il avait demandé à Rodolphus de s'occuper de ses repas pendant son absence...

- Je vois. Répondit-il simplement en le regardant de haut.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas cesser de le regarder. Il n'avait pas baissé les yeux une seule seconde. Il le défiait. Il avait le culot de le défier. Alors qu'il était enchaîné, à sa merci, et sous le traitement d'une potion à l'effet désagréable lorsqu'elle n'était pas utilisée à bon escient. Et pourtant, il avait l'audace de... ou plutôt la stupidité de faire ce geste. Surtout qu'il savait exactement ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite. Il venait toujours pour une seule et unique raison. Il commença à faire un pas, mais le moldu lui adressa la parole.

- Où étiez vous?

Le Lord sut très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il retardait l'échéance. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Car il le baiserait quand même, comme la pire des catins, comme toutes les fois où il était descendu le voir.

- Si ça t'amuse de retarder ce qui va se passer... Commença-t-il.

Blackboat sursauta et le Lord ricana. Pensait-il réellement qu'il n'allait pas le remarquer ? Les moldus étaient vraiment des êtres stupides.

- J'étais avec Harry. Je me suis bien occupé de lui.

- Vous voulez dire comme avec moi ? Demanda le prisonnier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un mouvement de la main, comme si il chassait une mouche.

- Bien sûr que non. Lui était totalement consentant... ajouta-t-il avec un air dédaigneux. Il en a même redemandé.

Daniel se recula un peu plus vers le mur, le regard fuyant. Enfin.

- Comment peut-on accepter de... faire ça avec vous...

Une expression de colère passa dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dans la seconde qui suivit il envoya un sortilège Doloris en plein dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Un cri strident passa la barrière de ses lèvres et résonna dans la cellule. Le Lord en profita pour lancer un sortilège de silence sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Il laissa passer une minute, le temps que le moldu reprenne son souffle. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas subi ce sortilège, et vu son état actuel, ça avait du l'affecté plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Pour une seule raison. Dit-il finalement.

Le jeune garçon, les larmes au bord des cils, releva sa tête qu'il avait baissée sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait l'air d'attendre la suite. Lord Voldemort eut un sourire emplit de sarcasme et de dégoût. Ce moldu le dégoûtait et il se sentait si en colère à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait trop de ressemblances avec Potter. Mais le fait de le voir si soumis lui plaisait également... pendant un moment, il se dit : Pourquoi pas ne pas tout lui dire ? Il le haïrait également. Car c'était bien à cause d'Harry qu'il était ici.

- Parce qu'il m'aime, dit-il d'un air affreusement trop joyeux pour la situation.

- Je n'y crois pas.

Daniel avait répondu du tac au tac. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il était étrangement penché en avant, retenu par ses chaînes attachées aux poignets.

- Et pourtant...

Le Lord jubilait. Le dire à voix haute à quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce n'était qu'une vermine de moldu, était absolument satisfaisant et l'emplissait d'une sensation de pouvoir impressionnante. Oui... tout ça prouvait qu'il avait une emprise totale sur Harry.

- Comment... Comment... pourrait-on vous aimer...? Comment... un être comme vous...

Il ricana et fit sursauter Blackboat. Il enleva son capuchon et le regarda de ses deux orbes rouges. La luminosité était faible, mais le jeune moldu pouvait tout à fait voir le visage de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et lui dit.

- Il y a eu un facteur déclencheur évidemment. Mais à part ça, je peux être très attentionné quand je le veux.

Son ton moqueur n'était absolument pas crédible pour la situation. Daniel était totalement perdu.

- Un facteur ? Demanda-t-il alors, la voix tremblante.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ? Ce gosse allait rester ici encore un moment, et il allait certainement mourir là également de toute façon. Il ne prenait absolument aucun risque. Il se concentra pendant quelques secondes, puis un hoquet de stupeur retentit dans la pièce. Il sourit. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage surprit et choqué de Daniel Blackboat. Il avait l'air totalement désorienté et malgré lui, il le dévorait du regard. Puis il sembla se ressaisir, et le regardant dans les yeux il lui dit.

- Le physique ne fait pas tout... Vous l'avez... ensorcelé ?

- Je n'en n'ai même pas eu l'utilité.

Il s'avança alors de quelques pas vers le moldu qui se recroquevillait inconsciemment contre le mur. Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un grand lit à côté d'eux. Puis il leva de nouveau sa baguette pour détacher les menottes accrochées aux poignets du jeune homme. Celui-ci les frotta entre ses mains, regardant les marques rouges que les fers avaient laissé. Puis il s'immobilisa et leva la tête vers celui qui le retenait prisonnier.

- Debout. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Ne me touchez... pas. Répondit-il, toujours de cette voix essoufflée.

Le Lord perdit patience et d'un coup de baguette, le fit décoller du sol. Le moldu cria et se retrouva plaqué le dos contre le mur. Pour l'instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas encore touché. Mais ça ne serait tardé. Ses yeux à présent noirs le fixaient et glissaient sur lui, détaillant chaque grain de peau. Il était plus pâle qu'Harry... Il tendit alors la main vers son cou. Doucement. Lentement. Ses yeux fixés vers le visage de Blackboat.

- Es-tu sûr que ce soit réellement ce que tu veux ?

Sa question n'attendait évidemment pas de réponse. Il savait très bien qu'il en mourait d'envie. Et pour une fois, il avait quelqu'un d'absolument sublime sous les yeux. Certes, il était la même personne... Et il sut que Daniel ne ferait pas de différence. D'habitude, il ne le faisait pas languir et le prenait juste sauvagement. Mais ce soir était différent. Il cherchait à le faire souffrir. Il voulait l'humilier. Encore plus qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à avoir le corps d'Harry, il cherchait plus vis à vis du moldu. Il ne savait pas réellement pour quelle raison exactement, mais ce jeu vicieux lui plaisait énormément. Il effleura la peau du cou de Daniel et celui gémit de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ses doigts descendaient vers sa clavicule. Il avait penché sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir éprouver le plus de sensations possible. Et après il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche ? La bonne blague. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent sa chemine, effleurant consciemment son torse. Daniel avait redressé sa tête et le regardait dans les yeux avec un air suppliant. Le Lord savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Il lui sourit, et il vit le regard de Daniel changer. Habituellement, il détournait le regard de dégoût, mais là, il sembla comme... intrigué. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du prisonnier et les fit descendre le long de ses bras, embarquant sa chemise au passage, qui atterri sur le sol. De petits gémissements sortaient de sa bouche et ses bras tremblaient à son passage. Voldemort, volontairement, caressa les poignets meurtris de Daniel du bout des doigts.

Celui-ci baissa légèrement la tête vers ses mains et la releva ensuite pour le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Le Lord posa violemment ses mains sur le torse de Daniel. Le geste le colla encore plus au mur auquel il se cogna fortement la tête. Mais il n'en tint pas compte. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti au contact des mains de son geôlier lui avait fait oublier tout le reste. Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents se fit entendre. Le Lord se rapprocha encore de Daniel, se collant presque totalement à lui. Il fit descendre l'une de ses mains vers la braguette de son pantalon, tandis que l'autre passait dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de Voldemort, essayant de le repousser, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de force. Son attente et ce qu'il était en train d'endurer lui prenaient trop d'énergie.

- Non... Pas plus... Murmura-t-il, suppliant.

Il ne l'écouta pas et en à peine quelque secondes, son pantalon rejoignit sa chemise à terre. Puis Voldemort posa sa main sur la virilité dressée de Daniel. Le gémissement qu'il poussa à ce contact fut totalement indécent, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. La chose dont il ne se rendit également pas compte et qui... secoua le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et qu'il s'accrocha à lui, se rapprochant encore plus de son corps. C'était clairement une situation inhabituelle. Mais ça n'arrêta pas Voldemort. Il passa sa main dans le sous-vêtement du moldu, le caressant dans un mouvement régulier. Il le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, et lui fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'il fit difficilement. Il regarda son visage qui se teintait de rouge et qui était marqué par un plaisir intense. Il approcha alors sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrassa. Il n'y allait pas doucement. Étant donné que ce n'était pas Harry, il n'avait pas à se retenir. Il ne se gênait pas pour fouiller sa bouche avec sa langue. Et pour la première fois, son baiser lui fût rendu. Décidément, ce qu'il souhaitait s'accomplissait. Lorsque Daniel se rappellerait ce moment, il serait humilié comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Et surtout lorsqu'il sentit le moldu tirer sur le col de sa cape pour la retirer. Le Lord dû faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de rire.

Il arrêta son mouvement sur le sexe de Daniel, qui le regarda sans comprendre. Puis il le déposa sans douceur sur le lit. Cette larve était totalement nue et offerte. Lord Voldemort enleva sa cape et commença à déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il montait à son tour sur le matelas. Il vit Blackboat se redresser et venir à lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Après avoir enlevé sa chemise, il attrapa Daniel par le bras et amena sa main au niveau de sa ceinture. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler que le moldu la détachait déjà. Quelques instants plus tard, lui aussi se retrouvait nu. Il attrapa alors le garçon par les cheveux et colla violemment sa bouche à la sienne. Après un moment où il crut que le jeune homme allait s'arrêter de respirer, il se détacha de lui et alla mordre son cou. Pendant tout ce temps, le moldu n'avait pas arrêter de gémir et de soupirer. Alors que d'habitude il ne faisait que couiner, pleurer et le repousser toujours plus. Il lécha une dernière fois sa jugulaire et le regarda dans les yeux. Sa respiration était absolument chaotique. Tout ce temps, ils avaient été à genoux sur les couvertures, et le Lord appuya sur le haut de sa tête pour qu'il se retrouve à moitié à quatre pattes, à moitié allongé. Sa bouche était située juste au niveau de la verge du Lord. Il leva des yeux inquiets vers lui, mais n'eut pas son mot à dire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en appuya le bout sur ses lèvres, et il fut contraint d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il engloutit le membre dans sa bouche en une seule fois, de peur de contrarier le Mage Noir. Il fit des allées et venues sur son sexe tendu, resserrant ses lèvres autour et appuyant sur la veine avec sa langue. Il le faisait si bien que Voldemort se demanda si il n'avait pas déjà tenté l'expérience auparavant. Le Lord Noir grogna de plaisir et appuya encore plus sur la tête du moldu. Il sentait sa verge taper contre le fond de sa gorge, et c'était foutrement agréable. Mais il voulait plus. Alors il tira ses les cheveux bouclés et l'allongea avec force. Il prit ses jambes qu'il écarta et s'enfonça directement en lui. Un cri de douleur mêlé à un cri de plaisir sortit des lèvres de Daniel. Mais la douleur dominait le reste. Il bougea en lui, comme un dément. Il avait besoin de s'évader un peu, et malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un moldu qui pouvait l'y aider. Parce qu'il ressemblait à Harry. Il y avait même des ressemblances parfois dans ses attitudes. Dans la façon dont il lui répondait.. C'est comme ça que Harry lui parlait lorsqu'il était face à lui en tant que Voldemort, et pas en tant que Tom. Harry... tout revenait à lui finalement. Il donna des coups de butoir de plus en plus violents, agrippant ses hanches et le regardant gémir et supplier d'aller plus vite sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il prit l'une de ses jambes et la posa au dessus de son épaule. Il entra encore plus profondément dans le corps de Daniel. Il sentait que celui-ci allait bientôt jouir. Il accéléra encore ses coups de reins et après encore quelques instants, le prisonnier jouit dans un cri de plaisir. Le fait que sa paroi se resserre autour de son membre lui ajouta une dose supplémentaire de plaisir, et il le suivit dans la jouissance.

Il sortit de son corps immédiatement après. Il regarda le moldu, les jambes toujours grandement écartées, le visage rouge, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. C'était affligeant. Le fait de le voir ainsi lui plu moins que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il descendit du lit et commença à se rhabiller, puis il entendit un mouvement dans les couvertures. Il était en train de reboutonner sa chemise quand il se retourna. Daniel était étendu sur le côté, les jambes recroquevillés contre son torse. Sa respiration était à peu près redevenue normale, mais il le regardait. Sans dire un mot. Puis lorsque le Lord ramassa sa cape au sol, il entendit sa voix.

- Vous pensiez à lui n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était alors retourné de nouveau vers lui.

- Peu importe la situation, je ne cesse de penser à lui. Il a gâché quatorze ans de ma vie.

Il ne s'expliqua pas plus sur la signification de sa phrase, et Daniel sut qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus. Du moins, pas cette nuit. Lord Voldemort savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase dans ce sens là. Mais il lui avait fait indirectement comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'aventure plus sur cette pente glissante. Il pourrait le regretter amèrement. D'un coup de baguette, il redonna des vêtements non souillés au prisonnier et fit disparaître le lit. Blackboat atterri durement sur le sol mais ne fit aucun bruit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas... quitte à se prendre un sort cuisant, il avait toujours une remarque à faire. Voldemort fit apparaître de nouvelles chaînes qui s'enroulèrent aux poignets du moldu et il commença à s'approcher de la grille. Puis, se disant que ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai, la voix du jeune homme retentit à ses oreilles.

- Vous pensez peut-être être plus mauvais avec moi que vous l'êtes avec ce garçon. Mais c'est faux. Parce que peu importe l'apparence sous laquelle vous venez à moi, je vous déteste. Alors qu'Harry, si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, vous aime. Et... vous parlez toujours comme si... c'était avec lui que vous couchiez lorsque vous venez me voir... vous dîtes des choses dans le creux de mon oreille...

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Cracha Voldemort, en reprenant son apparence cadavérique.

- Vous savez qu'il continuera de vous aimez, même après qu'il saura qui vous êtes. Et c'est ça le pire. Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique.

Au lieu de se mettre en colère à sa remarque, Lord Voldemort sourit en remettant en place sa capuche sur la tête.

- Pathétique.

Puis il referma la grille derrière lui, marchant de nouveau sur le sol poisseux des cachots. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Le point de vue de Daniel lui importait peu. Ce n'était qu'un simple vide-couilles, rien de plus. Il lui servait à déverser toute sa frustration et sa colère. Là seule était son utilité. Et lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, il se contentera de l'éliminer. Tout simplement.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE "MOI ET MOI SEUL !" :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Très très bientôt, je posterai le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction.<br>**

Ce sera un UA (univers alternatif) sur Harry Potter, toujours sur le couple Tom Riddle Jr et Harry Potter :) Je vous donnerai le titre et le résumé au prochain chapitre de "Moi et Moi Seul !" J'espère avoir votre soutien sur celle-ci également, si l'idée vous plaît! Merci de m'avoir lue :3


	25. Parallèle

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEWS :<strong>  
><span>Alors, tout d'abord, comme au début de chaque chapitre, je remercie mes reviewers chéris :3

Merci à **ptitcoeurfragile** , **stormtrooper2** ,** ulqui's-girl** , , **Julia13Verseau** , **mai26** , **Princesslytherin** , **Griffon-lilou** , **Sedinette Michaelis** , **hinatanatkae** , ** .love** ainsi que **Guest** (qui a beaucoup de courage de m'avoir relue autant de fois XD)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteure <strong>

Comme vous avez été **_trèèèèès gentils_ **avec moi par review, je vous donne ce chapitre moins de deux semaines après le précédent :3

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)

_Merci beaucoup !_

Donnez moi vos avis surtout :3

**Bonne lecture,**

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

><p><em>PS : Si vous voyez d'éventuelles fautes etc... prévenez moi et je les corrigerai !<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>25 – Parallèle<strong>

Harry, un bout de parchemin à la main, marchait dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, où l'obscurité régnait. Dumbledore lui avait écrit rapidement un mot disant qu'il était avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'autorise à partir et c'était pour cela qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs la nuit. En fait, Harry le gardait si précieusement juste au cas où il tomberait sur Snape. Il savait très bien que peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, il ne le croirait pas, et il leur ferait faire un immense détour par le bureau du directeur pour avoir confirmation... qu'il n'aurait pas, étant donné que Dumbledore, juste après qu'Harry soit sorti de son bureau était parti de Poudlard. Il avait dit à Harry qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire... Il se demandait si c'était en rapport avec Voldemort... Sans aucun doute. Et puis, il ne lui avait toujours pas raconté pourquoi sa main était noire depuis cet été... Ça aussi, c'était bizarre.

Le Gryffondor était au niveau du quatrième étage, dans les escaliers, d'humeur assez calme aujourd'hui. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête mais depuis ce matin, ça allait mieux. Il arriva donc plutôt rapidement au septième étage mais... Quelque chose le retint au moment où il se dirigeait en direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Une intuition. Il décida de l'écouter, sans réellement réfléchir et passa devant elle, qui ne le remarqua pas étant donné qu'elle était déjà en plein sommeil. Harry l'entendit ronfler doucement... Il marcha encore sur les dalles de pierre et avança dans les recoins sombre des couloirs du septième étage. Il regretta pendant une seconde de ne pas être repassé dans son dortoir pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité, mais cette pensée disparue assez vite de son esprit. Si il avait rejoint la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de rejoindre son lit, qu'il aurait croisé Ron et Hermione, qui lui auraient demandé comment s'était passée sa séance. Et évidemment, il n'aurait pas pu ressortir après. Il continua donc son chemin, encore plus vigilant qu'à son habitude. Après tout, il était totalement à découvert.

Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes, les couloirs seulement éclairés par le faible rayon de lune. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'utiliser un Lumos, et de réveiller les tableaux accrochés au murs, qui commenceraient sûrement à râler et parler très fort. Ce qui ne manquerait pas de rameuter Rusard et son horrible chat, bien entendu. Il entendit soudainement des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix provenant d'un couloir adjacent. Il se cacha alors rapidement dans un renfoncement derrière une armure, tandis que les deux personnes se rapprochaient de son emplacement. Harry put distinguer une voix féminine ainsi qu'une voix d'homme qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien à son avis. Il lui avait d'ailleurs parler un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Lâche-moi Pansy !

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent encore.

- Mais Draco enfin ! Notre ronde est terminée, rentre avec moi ! Minauda-t-elle.

Harry l'entendit soupirer d'agacement et les pas se rapprochèrent encore plus de lui. Il pu rapidement voir les cheveux blonds gominés de l'héritier Malefoy ainsi que Parkinson qui le suivait à la trace.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Notre ronde est terminée ?! Raison de plus pour que tu me laisses tranquille ! Cracha-t-il.

La jeune fille ne fit même pas attention au ton de Malefoy et agrippa le bout de sa manche.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas à la fin ?! Tu ne cesses de disparaître sans donner de détails !

Malefoy se dégagea violemment de son emprise et la regarda d'un air mauvais et énervé.

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas Parkinson !

Elle sursauta. Habituellement, il l'appelait toujours pas son prénom, et n'était pas tant agressif avec elle.

- Notre lien se limite à être tous deux préfets de la même maison, à rien de plus ! Lança-t-il. Je ne te dois rien.

Pansy sembla étrangement touchée par ses paroles, et même si elle essayait de contenir ses émotions, elles étaient facilement décelables. Il y eut un silence, court, mais qui sembla durer une éternité tant il était pesant.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as aidée quand Potter a voulu me jeter un sort dans le train ?! Dit-elle, la voix tremblante. J'étais énervée sur le coup, et je fais la maline avec les filles quand j'en parle, mais je sais très bien qu'il m'aurait démolie... Si tu n'avais pas été là.

Celui-ci eut un regard dédaigneux à son encontre, et elle commença à s'approcher de lui et tendre sa main dans sa direction.

- Draco... je...

Harry ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passa par la suite. Il avait agrippé son avant bras avec force et l'avait plaquée contre le mur, lâchant alors son bras, et plaçant sa main contre sa gorge. Appuyant un peu trop ses doigts autour de son cou, la faisant doucement suffoquer. Le Gryffondor s'était encore plus appuyé contre les pierres dans son renfoncement, mais en prenant soin de garder un œil sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Draco avait l'air fou. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses cheveux, mêmes s'ils étaient coiffés avec soin, partaient étrangement dans un sens inhabituel, laissant quelques mèches tomber sur son front.

- Arrête ton sentimentalisme à la bouse de dragon, Parkinson. Dit-il d'une voix sourde, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Harry vit ses doigts de refermer un peu plus sur sa gorge, et il pu entendre la jeune fille lâcher un gémissement de douleur étouffé.

- Je n'en ai que faire de toi et de tes histoires insignifiantes avec le balafré. Arrête de croire que je t'ai porté secours comme si tu étais une demoiselle en détresse.

Pansy porta difficilement sa main jusqu'au bras de Draco qui la maintenait prisonnière, essayant de se libérer. En vain.

- Arrête de te mêler de ma vie, et de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Ne fais pas comme si j'étais ton ami, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre gourde. Tu as beau être de sang-pur, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un moldu de bas étage. Je me demande ce que tu fiches à Serpentard... tu n'en as pas la distinction.

Il appuya encore sur son cou. Fortement. Puis la lâcha d'un seul coup. Harry l'entendit aspirer une grande goulée d'air et tomber lourdement sur le sol, à genoux, une main sur sa gorge et l'autre à plat sur le sol. Harry l'entendit respirer très fort, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il entendit également un ricanement bref et sinistre sortant de la gorge de Draco, avant d'entendre le bruit de ses pas. Il repassa devant lui, les coins de sa bouche s'étant affaissés, et continua son chemin plus loin dans le couloir. Harry hésita un instant à sortir de sa cachette pour voir comment allait Pansy... Mais il se ravisa. Il savait bien qu'elle avait tout de même sa fierté et que malgré son état, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui pourrir la vie, et au passage retirer des points à sa maison. Il resta alors dans son renfoncement, écoutant la respiration de Pansy devenir peu à peu plus régulière. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Il l'entendit sangloter, mais ça ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Il entendit un froissement de vêtement, et il devina qu'elle se relevait. Il entendit le bruit de ses pas résonnants contre le sol de pierre s'éloigner, puis s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Harry resta tout de même quelques minutes supplémentaires caché au même endroit. À part avec lui, il n'avait jamais vu Draco être violent physiquement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et le fait que ce soit envers quelqu'un de sa propre maison le choquait encore plus. Harry le trouvait définitivement beaucoup trop changé. Ses doutes le concernant se renforcèrent encore plus. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Ron et Hermione. Tout de suite. Après avoir tendu l'oreille et jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, il sortit de sa cachette et commença à se diriger vers son dortoir. La nuit était encore plus sombre et les couloirs encore plus obscures. La lune était cachée par de gros nuages noirs, et sa lumière ne parvenait pas à les traverser. Il accéléra le pas. Même si il était en parfaite sécurité à Poudlard, la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister ne l'avait pas réellement rassuré. Pas qu'il ait peur de Draco, loin de là. Mais l'ambiance lourde qui avait régné entre les deux Serpentard était encore palpable autour de lui, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il tourna dans un nouveau couloir et il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir et encore un virage à faire avant d'atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Mais la chance décida de ne pas être de son côté.

- Potter ! Peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ?! Vous croyez-vous supérieur au point que le règlement de l'école ne vous atteigne pas ?

La voix de Snape résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta donc et se retourna complètement pour voir le professeur se diriger d'un pas rapide en sa direction, sa cape noire voletant derrière lui.

- Je me rendais à mon dortoir. J'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore. Dit-il simplement, tâtant sa poche pour vérifier que le mot du directeur était toujours là.

- Pouvez-vous le prouver ? Dit-il agressivement, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Bien sûr.

Il sortit alors le morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à son professeur. Celui-ci referma vivement ses doigts dessus et le lut avec attention. Il rendit ensuite le parchemin à Harry et le fixa de ses yeux noirs pendant quelques secondes.

- À ce que je sache, votre Salle Commune se trouve de l'autre côté. Que faites-vous dans ce couloir ? Ajouta Severus.

Harry, habitué à ce genre « d'attaques » de sa part, ne se permit pas d'hésiter une seconde et lui répondit.

- Les escaliers faisaient des siennes, j'étais obligé de prendre un autre chemin.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal plissa les yeux et le nez.

- Je vais m'assurer que vous rejoignez bien votre dortoir, dit-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

- Trop aimable. Répondit Harry d'un ton léger en tournant les talons, sous le regard agacé de son professeur.

Harry reprit alors son chemin, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sur les talons. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se trouver en sa compagnie, mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si il ne voulait pas paraître encore plus suspect qu'il ne l'était déjà aux yeux de Snape. Après tout, même si il ne faisait rien, cet homme faisait tout pour le rabaisser et l'humilier. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été ennemi avec son père auparavant. Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer. Et puis à présent, il pouvait au moins le faire rager en étant le meilleur des sixième année dans son cours. Il avait toujours été bon. Ça avait été les professeurs qui étaient mauvais. Quirrell n'était pas terrible, il ne fallait même pas aborder le sujet de Lockhart... Les seuls bons professeurs avaient été Lupin et Fol'Oeil, même si ce dernier était en fait un imposteur... Malheureusement, ils étaient ensuite retombés sur Ombrage, qui avec une chance qui était également une malchance, avait été remplacée par Snape. Cet homme était imbuvable. Mais il était bien meilleur enseignant que cette dinde du Ministère.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Harry dit le mot de passe à la femme qui, à moitié endormie, lui répondit d'entrer. Cependant, Snape lui dit une dernière phrase qui le frustra grandement.

- Profitez bien de votre rentrée Potter. Apparemment, votre petit séjour chez votre ami ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu.

Le Gryffondor s'était retourné pour voir le sourire goguenard de son professeur, avant que celui-ci ne tourne les talons et ne commence à descendre les marches pour se rendre aux étages inférieurs. Évidemment. Snape avait été présent lorsque Tom avait demandé la permission à McGonagall de passer une partie des vacances chez lui. Et il avait sûrement dû entendre les rumeurs concernant le raid Mangemort qui avait réquisitionné tous les employés possible du Ministère de la Magie. Tout cela ne lui plaisait guère. Le grand Severus Snape lui pourrissait déjà l'existence par rapport à à peu près tout, si maintenant il fallait qu'il vienne le provoquer concernant sa relation avec Tom... Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester calme bien longtemps. Il poussa la tableau de la Grosse Dame et parcourut le passage pour rejoindre les coussins chaud et confortables de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il inspira un grand coup, ne préférant pas penser plus à la remarque de son professeur et se dirigea vers ses deux amis, qui l'attendaient comme prévu.

Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le canapé proche de la cheminée, où ronronnait un bon feu. Ron avait le bras passé autour des épaules de sa petite amie et elle avait déposé sa tête contre son torse. En le voyant arriver, ils se redressèrent, et le Weasley approcha un fauteuil pour qu'Harry s'assoit près d'eux. Après un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit le tissus moelleux contre son dos, il eut droit aux habituelles questions de ses meilleurs amis.

- Alors Harry ? Dit Ron. Ça s'est passé comment avec Dumbledore ? Il t'a montré d'autres souvenirs ?

- Oui... répondit-il. Il m'a montré un souvenir lui appartenant montrant sa première rencontre avec Tom Riddle, quand il était encore à l'Orphelinat.

- Et alors ? Dit Hermione, attendant les détails.

- C'était assez... étrange. J'ai eu une sensation bizarre quand je l'ai vu. Même si ce n'était qu'à travers un souvenir... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Il avait comme une aura autour de lui, assez inquiétante. Déjà à cet âge... il était assez effrayant. Il savait qu'il était spécial, et qu'avec ses capacités, il pouvait faire du mal aux autres si il en avait envie...

- C'est horrible... Dit Hermione. Même avant Poudlard et sans connaître la nature de ses origines il était déjà ainsi...

- Oui. Ajouta Ron. Et Dumbledore t'a montré autre chose je suppose ? Tu as mis beaucoup de temps à rentrer...

- Il m'a montré un souvenir de Morfin Gaunt... Vous savez, le frère de Merope...

- Un souvenir de son oncle ? Demanda Hermione, sceptique.

- C'était quelque chose de très sombre, continua Harry. La scène se passait pendant l'été après qu'il eut ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Morfin lui a donné l'identité de son père et a insulté la mère de Vous-Savez-Qui, devant lui. Ensuite... tout était noir.

- Comment ça, « tout était noir » ? Demanda Ron.

- Dumbledore m'a expliqué que ce souvenir était bien ancré dans sa mémoire et qu'il avait eu du mal à le récupéré... En fait, ce souvenir précédait le meurtre de Tom Riddle premier du nom et de ses parents... Vous-Savez-Qui a assassiné son père et ses grands-parents avec la baguette de Morfin et a fait porter le chapeau à son oncle maternel en modifiant sa mémoire. Cet homme a fini ses jours à Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

- Mais c'est atroce ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et le Ministère n'a pas chercher à savoir si ce que Morfin disait était vrai ? Après tout... Lorsque l'on détecte un sortilège lancé par un mineur... Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas logique.

- Morfin était un anti-moldus... Les autorités n'ont pas chercher plus loin lorsqu'ils ont vu qu'il avait assassiné trois d'entre eux et qu'il le revendiquait. Pour eux, c'était tout à fait normal. Dit Harry, l'air sombre.

Il y eut un silence entre les trois amis pendant un instant.

- Dumbledore t'a montré autre chose ? Ou seulement ces deux souvenirs ? Demanda enfin Ron.

- Il m'en a montré un dernier... Et il m'a confié une mission après me l'avoir fait voir.

- De quoi s'agit-il Harry ? Demanda Hermione, l'air inquiet.

- Le dernier souvenir qu'il m'a montré apparient à Slughorn...

- Slughorn ? Dit Ron.

- Oui, en fait, Slughorn était déjà professeur ici il y a longtemps... J'ai appris qu'il avait enseigné à mes parents, et avant eux... à Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. Ils étaient même très proches apparemment.

- Vraiment !? S'exclama Ron. Ça alors... Et qu'est-ce que ce souvenir montrait ?

- C'était une scène du club de Slug... Une sorte de soirée que Slughorn organisait avec les meilleurs élèves ou ceux qui avaient une certaine distinction. Et Vous-Savez-Qui était présent à ce genre de soirée. Tout se passait bien dans le souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un espèce de brouillard étrange... et la voix de Slughorn était étrangement forte et déformée... Puis la scène redevenait normale. Et le brouillard revint, et le souvenir s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que le souvenir était falsifié. Que Slughorn l'avait lui même altéré parce qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là... De ce qu'il avait dit à Tom Riddle... Répondit Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? Je veux dire dans le bout du souvenir que tu as vu...Demanda prudemment Ron.

- D'abord, il lui a dit qu'il finirait mal... et la deuxième fois que le souvenir s'est mis à changé... Il lui a dit qu'il ne savait rien à propos de… c'est un terme étrange.. les Horcruxes, il me semble.

- Des Horcruxes ? Demanda Ron. C'est quoi ce nom farfelue !

- Aucune idée... Hermione, ça te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

Celle-ci sembla réfléchir un instant, les sourcils froncés et marmonnant légèrement. Elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle fouillait dans sa mémoire.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot. Mais j'irai voir à la bibliothèque demain pour voir si je peux trouver des informations à ce sujet... Mais Harry... Tu nous as dit tout à l'heure que Dumbledore t'avait donné une mission par rapport à ce souvenir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il m'a demandé de récupérer le véritable souvenir auprès de Slughorn. Mais je ne pense pas que ça va être simple. Loin de là.

Les deux autre hochèrent la tête, anxieux. Pendant environ une vingtaine de minutes, malgré l'heure tardive, ils parlèrent des différentes façons dont Harry pourrait s'y prendre pour convaincre Slughorn... Mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs de la réussite de ces différents plans. Puis Harry leur coupa la parole, décidant de leur parler de ce qu'il avait vu concernant Malefoy. À contre-coeur, il décida de leur dire la même chose qu'à Snape concernant les escaliers... il ne voulait pas subir les représailles d'Hermione lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient de se promener en pleine nuit dans les couloirs, sans carte du Maraudeur et sans cape d'invisibilité.

- Et Malefoy paraissait complètement dingue ! Finit Harry.

- Il a carrément attaqué Parkinson ? Dit Ron. Bah ça alors...

- Je te jure... je crois qu'il commence à disjoncter. Et puis... pour ne pas vous mentir, des fois je regarde sur la carte du Maraudeur, et il n'y est pas. Un instant je le vois, et la seconde d'après il disparaît !

- Harry... Ça doit être seulement que tu ne le vois pas, pas qu'il n'y est pas. Dit Hermione. Personne ne peut se volatiliser comme ça.

Harry savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Mais tout ça lui paraissait louche. Il était de plus en plus sûr que Malefoy préparait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il allait le découvrir.

**oOoOoOo**

Albus Dumbledore rentra très tard, ou plutôt très tôt dans ses appartements au château de Poudlard. Il avait passé toute la nuit à rechercher des informations sur Lord Voldemort et ses activités. Il savait bien qu'il avait organisé tous ces raids dévastateurs pour mettre la pagaille dans l'organisation du Ministère de la Magie. Et ça avait été une réussite. Le Ministère ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sans compter qu'il fallait répertorier la totalité des événements par écrit, les classer etc. Et puis, il fallait également et en priorité, s'occuper des Moldus qui avaient été touchés par ces agissements. Il fallait, malheureusement, modifier leur mémoire pour ne pas qu'ils ébruitent l'existence de la sorcellerie. La perte de leur proche n'était alors pas apparentée à une attaque musclée de Mangemorts, mais à une espèce de prise d'otages doublée d'un massacre. Ces modifications de mémoire prenaient un temps fou étant donné qu'elles ne pouvaient être réalisées que par des personnes qualifiées, et qui n'étaient pas déjà réquisitionnées ailleurs. Le raid avait eut lieu la nuit du premier de l'an, nous étions déjà le 6 janvier, et ces modifications n'étaient toujours pas achevées. Les Moldus étaient gardés dans un établissement de l'ordre moldu et les autorités magique s'étaient fondues dans la masse pour accomplir leur travail. D'autres Aurors étaient également restés sur les lieux du massacre pour pouvoir récolter tous les indices qu'ils pourraient, et ensuite modifier les lieux pour qu'ils correspondent à une post-attaque d'origine moldue.

Le directeur le plus respecté du monde magique s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil placé derrière son bureau et retira un instant ses lunettes en demie-lune du bout de son nez. Il eut un soupir tremblant, indiquant sa fatigue et son manque de sommeil qui devenait constant, et ferma les yeux. Tout ça l'inquiétait au plus haut point. La majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient des employés au Ministère, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de déserter leur poste pour se consacrer aux missions de l'Ordre. C'était bien trop risqué. Ils avaient tous des familles dont ils devaient s'occuper et ils ne pouvait pas s'autoriser un tel écart. Dumbledore pouvait certes aider financièrement certains d'entre eux si besoin était, mais pas la totalité. La situation était compliquée. Depuis la Beuglante que Bellatrix Lestrange avait envoyé aux Dursley, tout était plus délicat. En tout cas, ça avait commencé à l'être encore plus à partir de cet acte. Dumbledore avait assuré la sécurité de cette famille, de peur qu'elle ne soit attaquée et que les menaces rédigées dans cette lettre ne soient accomplies. Heureusement, il n'en avait pas été le cas, mais il fallait qu'il maintienne les protections qu'il avait érigées. Si jamais un Mangemort quelconque s'en prenait aux Dursley parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde et manqué de vigilance, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Certes, Harry ne tenait pas à eux plus que ça, mais... c'était tout de même sa famille. Et Lily, telle qu'il la connaissait, n'aurait pas laissé passer un tel écart de conduite. Il le faisait donc surtout pour elle. Et après tout, ils s'étaient occupé d'Harry pendant dix ans. Très mal certes, mais il avait eu un toit sur la tête et de quoi se nourrir. Alors qu'il aurait pu mourir cette nuit-là... C'était une maigre compensation, mais c'en était une quand même. Le droit de vivre valait beaucoup.

Il avait protégé Harry. En tout cas, il avait tout fait pour lui éviter des problèmes. Choses que ce garçon attirait comme des mouches. Le directeur sourit. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu une année tranquille. Les deux premières années, il avait affronté Voldemort sous deux formes différentes, la troisième année, il avait apprit la vérité sur Sirius Black, en quatrième année, il y avait eu les épreuves de la Coupe de Feu... La mort de Cédric Diggory et le retour de Lord Voldemort. L'année précédente, il y avait eu le Ministère qui s'était mêlé des affaires de l'école, et la bataille entre lui, Harry et Voldemort à l'intérieur même du Ministère, et la découverte de la prophétie... Ainsi que la mort de son le moment, cette année semblait bien calme par rapport aux précédentes. Mais il avait fallu qu'il lui donne cette mission délicate de récupérer le véritable souvenir d'Horace Slughorn. Albus était pratiquement certain qu'Harry allait réussir. Avec difficultés certes, Horace était quelqu'un d'obstiné, mais Harry ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas à un échec. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Harry était réellement un aimant à problèmes... Et malgré les efforts de Dumbledore pour le préserver, parfois il arrivait que la source de ses problèmes, ne soit nulle autre que lui-même, comme maintenant.

Il repensa à la veille, lorsqu'Harry lui avait parlé de ce Tom, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment s'étaient déroulées ses vacances. Il avait eu vent du fait que cet homme avait accompagné des hommes du Ministère au raid du premier de l'an et qu'il avait été dans les derniers à survivre... Il paraîtrait même qu'il avait été celui qui avait tiré tout le monde d'affaire. Mais il n'avait eu qu'un très léger résumé écrit, de la main d'Arthur Weasley. Celui-ci lui avait écrit le lendemain du massacre, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire grand chose, le travail au Ministère s'entassant et devenant de plus en plus imposant. Il manquait donc de détails. Et cela l'intriguait. Un seul homme avait réussi à combattre tous ces Mangemorts et avait permis aux autres de s'en aller ? Quelle était sa puissance d'attaque et sa façon de voir les choses ? Etait-il si bon qu'il le paraissait ? Etait-il aussi bienveillant qu'il ne le paraissait ? Molly Weasley avait l'air de dire que c'était le cas. C'était une femme clairvoyante et Albus avait confiance en son jugement. Mais... il n'avait jamais rencontré ce jeune homme à cause de ses nombreuses excursions, et à ce train-là, il ne le rencontrerait sans doute pas avant la fin de l'année. Mais... Pour Harry. Pour James et Lily. Pour Sirius. Il devait s'assurer que cet homme n'était pas un danger pour son protéger.

Albus savait bien que ce Tom et Harry entretenaient une relation spéciale. Les deux statues de sanglier-ailés perchées sur le portail d'entrée de Poudlard lui avait dit qu'elles avaient vu les deux hommes s'embrasser un jour. Le vieil homme ne pouvait que comprendre cette relation qui était sans doute un peu secrète et qui avait un goût d'interdit. Lui aussi lorsqu'il était jeune il avait connu ça... L'attraction, la confiance, la plénitude... Et la trahison. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il devait s'assurer que cet homme était digne de confiance et qu'il ne serait pas un danger pour le jeune Potter. Il se leva alors de son siège et s'approcha de la cheminée de son bureau. Il déplaça un pouf juste devant l'âtre et s'assit dessus. Il prit un petit pot qui était posé un peu plus loin et prit une poignée de poudre noire qu'il contenait. Après avoir prononcé quelques mots, il jeta la poudre dans les flammes, qui se tintèrent de vert, et plongea sa tête dedans. Après quelques secondes, il vit le visage d'Arthur Weasley venir près du sien.

- Dumbledore ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir la visite de votre tête ce matin ! Dit-il en se penchant vers sa propre cheminée.

- Bonjour Arthur. Désolé de m'imposer de si bon matin, mais je ne savais pas quand vous contacter avec tout le travail qui vous attend au Ministère.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Vous avez raison. Je dois partir pour Londres dans une vingtaine de minutes...

- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps Arthur. Je souhaitais simplement avoir plus amples détails sur le raid du premier de l'an. Et venant de votre bouche, je suis sûr d'avoir des informations correctes.

- Bien entendu. Souhaitez-vous savoir quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

- Oh, vous m'avez percé à jour, mon ami. C'est en effet le cas. Ma question concernait surtout l'ami de notre cher Harry, Mr Montague.

- Oh, Tom ? Oui, je vois.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils au ton de son ami.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se pencher encore plus en avant, les avants bras appuyés sur ses genoux.

- Certes, cet homme nous a tous tirés d'affaire, et c'est quelqu'un d'absolument formidable sur le terrain et en dehors. Cependant... La chose qui peut être gênante, même si ça ne veut sûrement rien dire, est la manière dont il nous a sortis de là. Murmura-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Dumbledore, intrigué.

- Il a utilisé un sortilège... Spécial. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu avant. Il était certes très efficaces Mais absolument... effrayant.

Arthur Weasley fut parcourut d'un frisson en finissant sa phrase.

- Pouvez-vous me décrire les effets de ce sortilège je vous prie Arthur ?

- Bien sûr. C'était comme... Déjà, il avait l'air très concentré pendant plusieurs secondes et n'arrêtait pas de marmonner. Puis lorsqu'il lança son sortilège... Des sortes de filets jaunes et violets sortaient de sa baguette et s'enroulaient autour des Mangemorts. Ça formait comme des anneaux, qui au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient se.. resserraient autour de leur corps... jusqu'à ce que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dumbledore avait bien saisi l'idée.

- Je vois... Merci Arthur pour ces précisions. Je voudrais seulement savoir qui d'autre était présent avec vous lorsque Mr Montague exécuta ce sortilège.

- Dawlish était là. Shacklebot aussi. Puis il y avait deux Aurors, Rajan Shrapnell et Ava Gratwick. Mais elle a été touchée par un sortilège de Dolohov et elle est à Sainte-Mangouste pour le moment.

- Bien. Merci Arthur. Essayez de passer une bonne journée et ne vous tuez pas trop à la tâche.

Dumbledore eut à peine le temps d'entendre le remerciement de Mr Weasley qu'il retira sa tête de l'âtre. Alors comme ça, ce Tom avait utilisé un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui paraissait peut-être un peu trop puissant pour rentrer dans la catégorie magie blanche. Albus passa sa main à la base de sa barbe, réfléchissant. Puisqu'il ne connaissait pas ce sort, il devait être une création de Tom lui-même. C'était une chose bien difficile à accomplir... Et il fallait plusieurs années de travail acharné pour trouver la bonne méthode à la création d'un sort, surtout si il était d'une telle complexité. Dumbledore n'aimait pas avoir à faire de conclusions hâtives... Mais le cas de ce sortilège n'était pas là pour le rassurer. Au contraire. Ce sortilège était-il donc si effrayant qu'Arthur l'avait décrit ? Peut-être était-ce la situation qui en faisait une arme si dévastatrice ? Il lui fallait un tout autre avis. Il aurait pu demander à Dawlish, mais avec son poste d'Auror, même à cette heure bien matinale, il ne pourrait sûrement pas lui parler. Même par cheminette. Alors en ce qui concernait Shacklebot... ce n'était même pas la peine de l'envisager. Son poste était encore plus haut placé, il devait sans aucun doute être débordé. Arthur lui avait parlé d'Ava Gratwick... Albus en avait déjà entendu parler. Elle était très jeune mais avait très rapidement gravi les échelons grâce à ses impressionnantes compétences. Qui ne lui avaient pas été très utiles l'autre soit apparemment. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait parler. Par manque de chance, ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il avait des affinités, mais il lui faudrait faire avec.

Dumbledore se réinstalla comme auparavant, prenant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le creux de sa main. Il essaya d'abord de parler à travers les cheminées du Ministère de la Magie, mais celles-ci étaient bouchées. Trop de monde devait vouloir des informations. Et lorsqu'enfin après une dizaine d'essais, il réussit à arriver au service des Aurors, on lui dit que la personne qu'il cherchait n'était pas présente et était chez elle, en repos forcé. Ce fut donc à son onzième essai qu'il parvint à contacter la personne voulu. Son visage apparut dans l'âtre d'une cheminée à l'air ancienne. La pièce où elle se trouvait était décorée dans des tons marrons et dorées très légers. La personne à qui il souhaitait s'adresser était justement là, assise dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, portant un costume gris, impeccablement passé. L'homme sursauta lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il plissa ensuite les yeux, et les écarquilla lorsqu'il le reconnut.

- Mr Dumbledore. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite matinale ?

- Mr Shrapnell, navré de venir à l'improviste. Dit Dumbledore.

Rajan était assis dans un des fauteuils près de sa cheminée, lisant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, d'autres exemplaire des derniers jours empilés sur une table basse aux airs nobles. L'homme à la peau mate et aux yeux bruns s'approcha un peu plus de l'âtre. Sans doute plus par politesse que par réelle envie.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez en repos forcé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- C'est le cas, répondit-il simplement. D'après mes supérieurs, le raid du premier de l'an a un peu trop atteint mes nerfs.

Albus remarqua sa mâchoire se crisper à ces mots.

- J'ai cru comprendre que votre équipière fut blessée également... Dit il alors que Rajan hochait la tête. Je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement, Antonin a toujours été excellent en sortilèges malheureusement.

- Mr, quelle est la raison de votre visite je vous prie ? Je vais partir rendre visite à Miss Gratwick très bientôt, le coupa-t-il poliment, toujours avec cet air crispé.

- Bien, très bien, toussota Dumbledore. Pour rester dans le domaine des sortilèges et de ce fameux raid, il y eu un homme présent, du nom de Tom Montague. C'est lui qui vous a tiré d'affaire pour ainsi dire. Je souhaiterais que vous me décriviez les effets de ce sortilège, si vous les avez vus.

L'homme d'origine indienne sembla surpris par sa demande, peu habituelle, il l'imaginait. Puis il se concentra quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

- Des jets lumineux. Jaunes et violets. Ils se sont tous dirigés vers les Mangemorts pour les entourer un par un. Ces sortes d'anneaux se sont resserrer autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- En êtes vous certain Mr Shrapnell ?

- Quoi donc ? De l'apparence du sortilège, de son effet, ou de la mort des Mangemorts. Dans tous les cas je répondrais affirmativement. Je me souviens parfaitement de son aspect, de la façon dont il s'est dirigé vers les ennemis, et du son de leurs os qui se cassaient lorsqu'enfin l'effet du sortilège se terminait.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment, avant de remercier poliment l'Auror pour ses informations et déserter sa cheminée. Il se rassit dans un fauteuil plus confortable que le pouf jusque là utilisé et repensa aux paroles d'Arthur et aux confirmations apportées par l'Auror. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Tom avant ce raid avait été les paroles des statues de sanglier-ailés, celles de Molly et des Weasley, ainsi que celles de Minerva et Severus qui l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant. Sans oublier bien sûr, celles d'Harry, très peu nombreuses. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusque là avait été que Tom Montague était quelqu'un de serviable, d'aimable, de très agréable... Qu'il était très cultivé et avait déjà un parcours professionnel impressionnant. Et surtout, qu'il avait sauvé Harry des griffes des Mangemorts lors d'une précédente sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et qu'il l'avait mis à l'abri, en sécurité de l'ennemi. Puis bien sûr, la façon dont il avait sorti les employés du Ministère du carnage qu'avait entreprit les Mangemorts. Mais...ce détail. Ce sortilège. Inconnu. Dangereux.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se froncèrent. Ce sortilège était un danger. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'était également pour Harry ? Il soupira fortement. Dans ce genre de situation, il ne fallait pas faire de faux pas. Harry, il le savait, était très attaché à cet homme, ce n'était pas si difficile à remarquer, pas besoin de s'appeler Albus Dumbledore pour ça. Et le jeune Potter serait très certainement très contrarié et s'opposerait pour sûr contre lui si jamais il l'empêchait d'avoir des contacts et d'entretenir une relation avec lui... si il n'avait pas de preuves tangibles. Il se sentirait lui-même très mal si jamais il s'opposait à une amitié, et même un peu plus, entre Harry et une personne extérieure à son quotidien, sans qu'il n'est de preuves solides du danger qu'il pourrait représenter.

Cependant, la description que Molly Weasley lui avait fait de cet homme l'intriguait. « _ ...il est assez grand, presque une tête de plus qu'Harry. Il a des cheveux très noirs et mi- longs, et ses yeux étaient noirs également. »_. Tom Montague ? Tom Marvolo Riddle ?

C'était trop évident. Si évident que ça ne pouvait être ça.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry était enfin monté dans son dortoir. Il avait rêvé de pouvoir se reposer toute la journée. Et il pouvait enfin le faire ! Il soupira, respirant le parfum que dégageaient ses draps propres. L'odeur de Poudlard lui avait manqué... Mais celle qui lui manquait le plus était celle de Tom. Il ne pouvait détacher son esprit bien longtemps de cet homme. C'était presque une obsession. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait toujours que ses pensées se tournent vers lui. Ses yeux noirs aux reflets légèrement rougeâtres, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux soyeux. La douceur de sa peau lui manquait, la force de ses mains également. Tout lui manquait, jusqu'au son de sa voix et au rythme de sa respiration. Qui s'était tant accélérée lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment. Ça avait été sa première fois, et elle resterait gravée à jamais dans son esprit. En même temps, comment pouvait-on oublier un moment pareil ?! Ça avait été si... grandiose. Les mains de Tom qui glissaient sur son corps... sa voix murmurant à son oreille... Ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens... son sexe pénétrant doucement en lui...

Le Gryffondor se redressa vite sur son matelas, le souffle court. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son caleçon et c'était une situation assez gênante. Neville, Seamus et Dean dormaient depuis un moment, mais Ron venait à peine de rabattre ses couvertures et même si Harry savait qu'il ne mettait jamais longtemps à s'endormir, il ne voulait pas risquer de le réveiller. Et que verrait-il ? Lui, le sexe à l'air, en train de se masturber ? Non merci ! Certes, Ron l'avait déjà vu nu plus d'une fois, mais là, ce n'était clairement pas la même chose. C'était assez dégradant de se faire prendre dans ce genre de situation, même si c'était par son meilleur ami. Il ferma alors les yeux, inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises, en essayant de se calmer. Certes, Tom était très bel homme et lui avait fait des choses absolument merveilleuses... Il frissonna. Non, non, non, non, non... Ne pas penser à ça... Après plusieurs minutes, il réussit à se calmer, mais malgré ses efforts, ne parvint pas à se retirer Tom de la tête. Il soupira de nouveau. Cet homme le rendait dingue. Dans le bon sens du terme sans aucune hésitation, mais tout de même... Jamais il n'avait été aussi attaché... enfin, si amoureux de quelqu'un avant lui. Il avait eu quelques attirances et avait cru être amoureux, comme avec Cho. Pendant un moment, heureusement bref, il avait même eu une petite attirance pour Ginny. Mais après réflexion...Cette fille était totalement idiote. Elle n'était pas différente des autres qui souhaitaient seulement avoir un peu de notoriété et frimer devant ses copines en sortant avec « le grand Harry Potter ».

Non. Tom n'était pas comme ça. Loin de là. Il se fichait bien de sa célébrité. Il comprenait véritablement ce qu'il ressentait, lui aussi ayant perdu ses parents à cause du sinistre Lord Voldemort. Lui aussi n'avait pas reçu tout l'amour dont un enfant avait besoin. Certes, il avait perdu ses parents à un âge plus avancé qu'Harry... Il était déjà à Poudlard lorsque cet événement s'était produit... Mais tout de même. Il ressentait ce qu'Harry ressentait. Il l'écoutait et comprenait mieux que quiconque. Harry avait certes Neville à ses côtés également, mais parler à quelqu'un de plus âgé avec plus d'expérience et qui avait plus avancé dans la vie, était différent et apportait d'autres choses que de parler à un camarade de classe, même si il était son ami... Et dire que Neville avait failli se retrouver à sa place. Si jamais Voldemort l'avait choisi... Harry n'aurait pas eu la même vie. Il soupira. Tout ça était si.. compliqué.

Il se rallongea, ramenant ses couvertures sur son torse. Il repensa à ses séances avec Dumbledore. Aux choses qu'il avait apprises sur Voldemort. Sur sa vie... Sur ses origines. Sur le pourquoi il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il frissonna. Penser à Voldemort n'était jamais une source de plaisir. Et ce qu'Harry n'appréciait pas, c'est qu'ils aient autant de points communs. Tous deux avaient été élevés par des moldus qu'ils détestaient et avaient perdu leur parents très jeune, au point de ne pas les avoir connus. Sauf pour Tom Riddle premier du nom... Un nouveau frisson désagréable le parcourut. Tous deux avait une très grande capacité magique et tous deux souhaitaient faire ses preuves aux yeux de tous. Voldemort ne voulait pas être perçu comme un orphelin incapable de réaliser quoi que ce soit, tandis qu'Harry ne voulait pas être perçu comme une célébrité sans cervelle qui avait simplement eu un coup de chance. Non, Harry n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

Il se tourna dans son lit, se mettant sur le côté. Tout ça tournait encore fortement dans sa tête. Tom Montague... Tom Marvolo Riddle... Il fronça les sourcils sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il se remit sur le dos. Sans réellement le vouloir, le cerveau embrumé par la fatigue, il compara les deux hommes. Celui qu'il aimait le plus, et celui à qui il portait une haine sans borne. Tous deux étaient forts... très forts. Harry repensa au sortilège utilisé par Tom lors de l'attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard. Effrayant, comme l'était Voldemort. Il frissonna. Que lui arrivait-il ? Voldemort étant jeune... il était si beau. Brun, les yeux noirs, la peau pâle... L'image des deux hommes se superposèrent, faisant sursauter Harry. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Il se redressa pour la deuxième fois de la nuit et s'appuya contre le mur, au niveau de sa tête de lit. Il inspira profondément, et repensa au cauchemar qu'il avait fait il y a plusieurs semaines. Alors qu'il rêvait que Tom et lui faisaient l'amour et qu'une fois l'acte terminé, Tom disparaissait pour laisser place au corps hideux de Voldemort. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il savait bien d'où tout ça venait. Il était terriblement inquiet pour Tom, non pas seulement à cause du raid, mais aussi par rapport à ses sentiments. Harry était comme ça, c'était dans sa nature... et cette peur-ci se superposait, malheureusement, avec celle qu'il avait d'échouer face à Voldemort. Car il avait bel et bien cette peur. Cette peur de perdre. Il ne fallait pas écarter cette possibilité.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il sourit, et se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Jayler entra dans le dortoir, se posant sur la table de chevet d'Harry. Il décrocha la lettre et la lue à la lueur de sa baguette. Il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire... Toutes ses angoisses se mélangeaient et s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit et lança un sortilège de silence. Il ne voulait pas réveiller qui que ce soit en gigotant pour pouvoir écrire sa réponse, ou alors avec la lumière de la petite flamme qu'il avait enfermée dans un bocal. Ce sortilège était l'une des spécialités d'Hermione, et il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir enseigné. Il relut la lettre, attentivement. Pré-Au-Lard ? Il ne savait pas exactement quand aurait lieu la prochaine sortie... Il ne savait même pas si les dates avaient été affichées. Il lui dirait dans la lettre suivante, ce n'était pas très grave... Il se dépêcha de cacheter sa lettre et de l'accrocher à la patte du hibou, qui s'envola dans la nuit. Il referma la fenêtre et repartit se coucher, il avait eu une longue journée, et la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Autant essayer de s'endormir tout de suite, le lendemain était plus près qu'il ne le pensait.

**oOoOoOo**

Quelques jours avaient passé. Il avait doucement repris ses activités habituelles, se délectant du déroulement des événements. Qui se déroulaient extraordinairement bien. Nous étions à la mi-janvier et la prochaine rencontre avec Harry à Pré-Au-Lard approchait à grands pas. Malheureusement pas assez grands à son goût. Il était doté d'énormément de patience, ça il le savait, mais l'achèvement de son plan était si proche qu'il devenait vite intenable. Pendant les deux semaines qui avaient passé, il était parti rendre visite au Moldu Blackboat bien plus de fois qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Mais toute sa frustration et son impatience devait bien être transférée quelque part. Et puis, il valait mieux faire ça que de transférer ses émotion à travers le lien qu'il avait établi avec Potter. Ce serait franchement problématique. Et fort mal venu. D'ailleurs, il avait repris petit à petit ses petites conversations par lettres avec lui. Histoire d'entretenir l'envie. Les lettres se faisaient toujours de plus en plus longue, chacun demandant des nouvelles de l'autre ainsi que la description des journées qu'ils passaient. Leur correspondance était devenue quasi-quotidienne. Et tout cela faisait jubiler le Lord. Plus le temps passait, plus il se rapprochait du moment où il serait détruit.

« _Enfin._ »

Il avait prit une nouvelle habitude également. Tout se passait si bien qu'il se sentait étrangement jovial.. tout en restant aussi machiavélique, bien entendu. Il lui arrivait bien souvent de déambuler dans le Manoir, venant voir comment se passaient les entraînements des nouvelles recrues, ainsi que ceux de ses Mangemorts qualifiés... qui franchement, avaient bien plus d'allure. C'était devenu quelque chose de distrayant. Pas aussi amusant que les raids en eux-même, mais distrayants tout de même. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas participé lui-même à un de ces raids. Il était tellement pris par l'élaboration de son plan concernant Potter, et de ses différentes étapes, qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de se déplacer lui même. Et en étant honnête avec lui-même, ça lui manquait assez. Il avait prit une bonne résolution. Il fallait modifié ça. Après qu'il se serait emparé de Potter, il retournerait sur le terrain. Il avait adoré entendre tous ces cris lorsqu'il était aller au raid du premier de l'an. Malheureusement, il avait été du mauvais côté de la barrière. Et avait été obligé de tenir son rôle qu'il avait soigneusement tissé. Il rattraperait le coup un de ces jours. Il ne finirait pas comme ces vieux dictateurs moldus qui restaient plantés derrière leur bureau et qui se contentaient de pointer du doigts les instructions et donner des discours une fois tous les deux mois. Non. Lui au moins, il ne perdrait pas ses valeurs. Ces mêmes valeurs qu'il avait inculquées à ses Mangemorts. Ces valeurs qui régiraient très bientôt le monde Sorcier.

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Comme je l'avais dit à la fin du précédent chapitre, je compte posté un UA dans les prochains jours, toujours sur le couple TomRiddleJrHarryPotter ! Donc je vous mets le résumé, et si ça vous plaît, je vous invite à venir lire cette toute nouvelle fiction !

Merci de votre soutien.

**Titre : Magnétique**

**Résumé : **

**UA / **Harry, orphelin résidant à l'Institut Poudlard depuis toujours, à cause du sinistre et mystérieux Lord Voldemort, est transféré dans un nouvel orphelinat après la mort du directeur. Il rencontrera de curieux personnages et découvrira un tout autre univers...auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais qui est cet homme si beau qui semble être le Maître de cet endroit ? Envoûtant, attractif... Magnétique.


	26. Soutien

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>Reviews :<br>Pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent, je tiens à remercier grandement : **ptitcoeurfragile**, **Princesslytherin**, **stormtrooper2**, **Sedinette Michaelis**, **astralis**, **ulqui's-girl**, **Yume** **Resonance**, **Mlle Klausersman** et **Armeria-Sama** !

NOTE DE L'AUTEURE 

Hello ! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre de Moi et Moi Seul !

Je le poste plus tard que ce que j'avais pensé, mais il y a une bonne raison. Je l'ai déjà dit par le passé, et les reviews et leur nombre n'est pas une compétition, mais un soutien. (quelle ironie de placer ce mot dans ce chapitre). C'est important pour un auteur, de laisser son avis et ses impressions même si ce n'est qu'une seule phrase. Le fait d'avoir posté le chapitre précédent il y a un mois et de n'avoir eu que 7 reviews m'est resté en travers de la gorge... Ce sont les deux reviews suivantes en deux jours qui m'ont décidée à poster. Je n'ai pas envie de pénaliser qui que ce soit, surtout qu'écrire cette fiction est un plaisir pour moi, mais ça devient lourd parfois. Je sais que c'est période d'exams etc, mais moi aussi je suis en plein dedans.

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et votre compréhension,

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

><p><em>PS : Si vous voyez des fautes etc, dites le moi et je les corrigerai !<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>26 - Soutien<strong>

Il était encore tôt. Londres. Encore et encore Londres. Et toujours ce foutu ciel gris. Il soupira fortement tout en marchant d'un pas rapide dans ces rues sales de début d'année. Les massacres Mangemorts passaient aux informations moldus comme étant des attaques d'un petit groupe de personnes, mené par un gourou qui les avait persuadé qu'il fallait purifier le monde. Une part de vérité dans le mensonge. À présent, il voyait partout, les différents journaux qui traitaient de ce sujet, il entendait, partout, moldus ou sorciers, parler de cet événement tragique qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. Peu importait où il allait, son esprit était rempli des images du raid du premier de l'an. De ces sales Mangemorts qui s'en prenaient à des innocents. Ils n'avaient rien fait à personne, ce n'étaient que des moldus sans défense, qui vivaient à l'écart de la ville. Et ils en avaient profité pour s'en prendre à eux. Il revit les images des Aurors qui arrivaient un par un... Mais ils avaient été dépassés par le nombre et la férocité de tous les Mangemorts présents. Ils avaient dû appelé du renfort. Tous les employés du Ministère qui pouvaient être contactés étaient envoyés sur le terrain. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant, encore. Ils avaient fini encerclés. Mais étrangement, Bellatrix Lestrange, le premier lieutenant de Voldemort, était alors parti, avec sa troupe. Et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu, cet homme. Son visage lui était familier il savait qu'il l'avait déjà croisé au Ministère... Mais le voir en face de lui lui avait fait une drôle d'impression.

Et puis, il y avait eu Dumbledore. L'un des plus grands sorciers de ce temps était venu le voir, en plein milieu de sa cheminée, de bon matin. Rajan s'était senti étonné, et en même temps impressionné que cet homme, qui avait obtenu tant d'honneur, s'était donné du mal pour pouvoir le contacter et lui parler de vive voix. Mais le sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder était étrange. Cet homme. Tom Montague. Il lui avait posé des questions précises, auxquelles l'Auror Shrapnell avait répondu avec la même précision. Il l'avait alors remercier et s'en était allé. Un léger frisson le parcouru. Il avait été dans les derniers des employés du Ministère à transplaner, avec Kingsley Shacklebot et Arthur Weasley. Il avait été... déconcentré par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un sortilège puissant, efficace et dévastateur, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et cet homme, qui l'avait lancé. Il semblait si jeune... et pourtant, ses yeux, son regard, lui donnait l'air d'être un sorcier ayant déjà bien vécu et ayant eu le temps d'apprendre tant de choses. Tous ces détails lui refilaient presque la nausée. Il aurait voulu en parler à Ava... Mais celle-ci, ayant été touchée par un sortilège confectionné par Antonin Dolohov, avait été obligée d'aller aux soins intensifs de Sainte Mangouste. Elle n'avait donc pas vu le sortilège de Montague. Et, étant donné que les Guérisseurs lui avaient dit qu'elle devait avoir énormément de repos, il ne lui avait pas encore parlé, ni de ça, ni de la visite de Dumbledore, ni du fait qu'il avait été mis en arrêt forcé.

Il s'habillait alors toujours en costume lorsqu'il allait la voir, et toujours de bonne heure, pour lui faire croire qu'il allait toujours travailler, et que ses visites se déroulaient avant qu'il ne commence sa journée. Il soupira avant d'entrer par le passage caché, dans l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il fit comme tous les jours, se dirigeant vers l'accueil et donnant le motif de sa visite. Puis il alla dans un couloir spécifique, devant une porte particulière. Frappa trois coups distincts contre la porte. Il entra. Ava était réveillée et était allongée dans son lit. Elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait. Elle semblait bien plus en forme que ces deux dernières semaines, même si il fallait qu'elle reste ici encore quelques jours, histoire de complètement récupérer. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui sourit.

- Rajan ! Tu es venu plus tard aujourd'hui ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ! Dit-elle.

- Oui excuse-moi, j'avais quelques papiers de dernière minute à remplir.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il devait remplir une espèce de questionnaire concernant son état et qui devait le réhabiliter à reprendre le travail dans le courant de la semaine. Il avait reçu un hibou du Ministère tôt se matin, et s'était empressé de remplir le formulaire. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé chez lui. Bien qu'il ait emmené en douce du travail à la maison... Concernant Daniel Blackboat.

- Tu es tout pâle... Tout va bien Raj ? Demanda Ava.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux ! Dit-elle en s'étirant et en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Mais si jamais je recroise ce Dolohov, crois-moi, il va regretter son geste !

Rajan eut un petit rire. Ava avait toujours la faculté de le mettre de bonne humeur, elle et sa détermination excessive. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui était le plus à plaindre, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital pendant des jours et des jours.

- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit-il. Et comme tu te sens mieux, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Elle le regarda avec un certain étonnement. Rajan remarqua qu'elle avait repris des couleurs. Il y a une semaine encore, elle ressemblait à un cadavre. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'asseoir et elle était encore plus pâle que les draps blancs dans lesquels elle se trouvait, des cernes immenses, gonflés et violets se trouvant sous ses yeux. À cette période, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec tous ses soucis, le fait qu'il soit interdit de travail temporairement, ses drôles d'impressions concernant Tom Montague et la visite d'Albus Dumbledore. Ainsi que son enquête sur Daniel Blackboat qui n'avançait pas beaucoup. Mais... maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, il ne voulait pas lui cacher plus longtemps. Elle était sa coéquipière. Et il fallait le dire, elle était devenu une de ses amies les plus proches. Même si leurs sujets de conversation concernaient plus des trois-quarts du temps le travail, ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Ava était également la personne qui le faisait sortir hors du temps passé au Ministère. Sans elle, il resterait cloîtré chez lui, allongé sur son canapé, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, tous les soirs de la semaine. Mais il arrivait qu'elle vienne devant chez lui, frappant à sa porte, et dès qu'il l'ouvrait, elle l'attrapait par le bras, sans lui demander son avis. L'excuse qu'elle lui donnait, pour le sortir de chez lui comme un vieux sac poubelle, était que, si il restait enfermé dans son appartement, il allait finir comme un « vieux croûton puant et racornis », selon ses propres termes. Quelle poésie...

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore dit un mot, et qu'elle continuait de le fixer, comme si il avait un chaton posé sur le haut de son crâne. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, commençant par son renvoi temporaire. Il se fit incendié immédiatement après la fin de sa phrase. La jeune femme lui disant avec véhémence qu'il aurait du lui en parler avant. Comme argument, Rajan lui dit que vu la façon dont elle s'emportait, il avait bien fait de se taire. Celle-ci ferma alors la bouche, ravalant l'insulte qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, et se tut jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entièrement fini. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de froncer les sourcils parfois. Il lui raconta alors ses impressions sur le raid, et sur cet homme en particulier, de Dumbledore et de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Après avoir fini son récit, il y eu un silence pesant. Elle le fixait toujours d'une manière assez intense, mais il lui semblait qu'elle se concentrait plus sur ce qu'il lui avait dit que sur ses beaux yeux.

- Et ce drôle de gars, tu es sûr et certain de l'avoir déjà vu ? Au Ministère ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Son visage m'est familier en tous cas. Répondit-il, soulagé qu'elle ne lui crie pas dessus.

- C'est quand même assez anormal qu'une personne comme Dumbledore se donne autant de mal pour parler à un Auror en particulier. Je sais bien que c'est le genre de personne à être proche de tout le monde, peu importe le statut de son sang ou de son grade dans la société, mais tout de même. Dit-elle. Cet homme doit avoir une importance particulière pour lui... Tu devrais faire quelques recherches.

Ava n'avait pas eu besoin de lui faire cette suggestion. Il y avait pensé lui-même. Mais tant qu'il était coincé chez lui, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Dès qu'il retrouverait son bureau, il s'occuperait de ça, en parallèle de ses recherches sur Daniel Blackboat. D'ailleurs, Ava le questionna à ce sujet une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient fait le tour de la question « Pourquoi Dumbledore s'intéresse-t-il de si près à Tom Montague ? ».

- Et concernant le moldu ? Tu sais, celui qui ressemble un peu trop à Harry Potter ?

- Étrangement, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose à son sujet. Répondit Rajan, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, rien d'anormal. C'est un garçon modèle, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou à l'école. Il n'a pas de capacités particulière même si il à l'air assez intelligent. Rien de louche. Pareillement pour ses parents, ils ne trempent dans rien de bizarre...

Il se tut un instant et baissa les yeux. Parfois, ou plutôt, tous les jours, il lui arrivait de reprendre en mains les photographies qui étaient jointes au dossier qu'on lui avait confié. Il fixait toujours son visage, encore et encore, bien plus que l'attitude que Walden McNair avait eue à son égard.

- Ava... Dit-il si bas qu'elle dû se pencher vers lui. Des fois, je me demande si la raison pour laquelle Tu-Sais-Qui s'intéresse à ce garçon, n'est pas tout simplement son physique. Je sais que ça semble idiot... Tu-Sais-Qui est quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent qui ne s'entoure que des meilleurs en matière de magie noire... Pourquoi s'encombrerait-il d'un moldu ? Si celui-ci est toujours en vie...

Les yeux noirs tirant sur le gris de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le visage crispé de son ami. Elle lui attrapa la main avec douceur et celui-ci releva la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit idiot Rajan. Tu-Sais-Qui est un être malfaisant aux idées totalement détraquées. Ce ne serait pas une si grande surprise que ça si il l'avait enlevé à sa famille uniquement parce qu'il ressemble au Survivant. Tout le monde sait qu'il est obsédé par lui. Par le fait de lui faire payer toutes ces années de perdues... Ne te prends pas la tête et continue tes recherches, c'est important.

Elle lui tapota le dos de la main, et changea immédiatement de sujet. Rajan lui était si reconnaissant. Il ne sait pas comment il finirait sans elle. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il allait continuer son enquête sur le moldu et allait en commencer une nouvelle, sans le dire à personne, sur un homme de son propre lieu de travail. Tom Montague.

**oOoOoOo**

Serys Montague lançait joyeusement des sortilèges aux autres Mangemorts dans la Salle d'Entraînement du Manoir Malefoy. Il n'était pas avec les autres nouvelles recrues de son âge aujourd'hui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de s'entraîner avec les Mangemorts plus expérimentés pendant un bon moment. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait décelé chez lui cette chose qui était également présente chez son oncle et chez les trois Lestrange. Tout ce potentiel qu'il fallait exploiter. Un puissant sortilège de pétrification toucha un Mangemort cagoulé lorsqu'il repensa à ce moment... Ce doux moment où son Maître lui avait dit ces mots. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage au moment où il envoyé voler trois autres Mangemorts à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui avait dit qu'il était son meilleur élément parmi les nouvelles recrues. Son Meilleur Élément. Lui. Serys Montague. Qui avait tant espéré devenir quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le futur Maître Incontesté du Monde Sorcier. D'un Protego, il fit rebondir un sortilège qui frappa son émetteur en pleine tête. Il était dans une forme Olympique.

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait participé à ce raid absolument jouissif. Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Enfin, avant qu'il ait eu les compliments de son Maître, bien entendu. Avec ceux de Rabastan, c'était ce qu'il attendait le plus et ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il était reconnu parmi tous comme étant le nouveau s'étant attiré la sympathie de Lord Voldemort. Celui qui était si doué, qu'il avait réussi à sortir du lot et se faire remarquer par le Lord Noir en personne. Et il l'avait complimenté de vive voix. Ainsi, tout le monde était au courant. Et une crainte s'était installée dans les rangs. Des échos venant du champs de bataille étaient arrivés jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Ils avaient entendu à quel point il était doué, à quel point il était cruel. Lui qui pourtant était si jeune. Mais qui avait réussi. Et qui grimperait encore plus haut, jusqu'à se hisser au niveau des Mangemorts les plus hauts placés, ceux qu'il admirait tant depuis toujours. Il savait bien que ça ne se ferait pas en deux jours, et sans doute pas en une année entière. Il lui faudrait encore plus de persévérance, encore plus de travail, encore plus d'acharnement. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pouvait encore plus progresser.

- Serys !

La voix le tira de ses pensées, et il arrêta de jeter des sortilèges. Rabastan s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-satisfait. Le cœur de Serys manqua un battement. Cet homme le rendait dingue. Et c'était avec l'usage de tout son charme et cette même persévérance qu'il utilisait pour son entraînement de Mangemort, qu'il avait réussi à l'avoir. Rabastan lui appartenait, mais Serys savait bien, que lui-même était plus sous l'emprise du plus âgé que l'inverse. Les yeux verts foncés qu'il aimait tant se fixèrent sur lui et ne se détachèrent pas de son propre regard. Le cadet des Lestrange s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer une main dans le bas de son dos. Il le rapprocha encore plus de lui en resserrant son étreinte et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne à présent. Certain, moqueurs, disaient que Rabastan ne faisait que profiter de lui et ne s'intéressait, pour ainsi dire, qu'à son cul. Mais ceux-là, ne savaient pas comment Rabastan était avec lui dans l'intimité. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point il pouvait être tendre et attentionné tout en étant passionné. Et ils ne le sauraient jamais. Serys était le seul au courant, et il resterait le seul, à jamais.

- Tu sais, si tu continues à t'acharner comme ça, on n'aura plus de troupes du tout. Ce serait légèrement problématique. Dit le plus âgé, toujours avec cet étrange sourire sur le visage.

Le jeune homme blond tourna la tête vers la gauche, et vit une vingtaine d'hommes, tout de noir vêtus, affalés sur le sol. Il fit une petite grimace en regardant de nouveau Rabastan.

- Désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporté.

Le Lestrange ricana.

- À quoi tu pensais ? Tu avais une expression si... paisible et déterminée à la fois.

Serys rougit légèrement. Rabastan savait bien qu'après sa personne, Lord Voldemort était l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde, sans compter son oncle. Il espérait qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui lorsqu'il lui dirait la raison de sa bonne humeur.

- Tu sais quand...

Serys baissa la voix pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il faisait ça.. Peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait partagé ce moment qu'avec Rabastan, et lui seul ?

- Quand notre Maître m'a félicité... J'ai toujours espéré ce moment, et c'est pour ça que je travaillais si dur avec toi... Même si au départ, c'était plus pour essayer de t'impressionner qu'autre chose.

Rabastan eut un petit ricanement moqueur, mais pas négatif. Le fait que Serys ait fait tous ces efforts pour l'impressionner le faisaient sourire.

- Et voir que tout ce que j'ai fait... tout ce que tu m'as appris à faire... me donne la chance d'avoir une place importante au sein des Mangemorts et aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Ça me procure une sensation... de plénitude.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord penser, Rabastan ne se moqua pas de lui, bien au contraire. Il caressa sa joue du dos de la main d'un geste tendre. Généralement, il ne lui donnait pas ce genre d'attention lorsqu'ils étaient en public, mais cette fois-ci, ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens... Dit-il alors. Se faire féliciter par une personne si honorable est toujours l'une des sensations les plus agréables que j'ai pu ressentir.

Serys savait qu'il pouvait parler de ce genre de choses avec Rabastan. Il savait qu'il le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Et même si il pouvait également avoir ce genre de discussions avec son oncle Dolohov, il y avait certaines choses qu'on ne souhaitait pas dire à des membres de sa famille. Pas parce qu'on ne les aimait pas, ni parce qu'on ne leur faisait pas confiance, loin de là. Mais certaines choses entraient dans un cercle qui était privé d'une différente façon. Serys posa doucement sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Le fait de l'avoir près de lui était au moins autant gratifiant que d'avoir l'attention du Lord Noir. Le cercle des Mangemorts représentait vraiment toute sa vie...

- Serys ?

Il releva la tête.

- Est-ce que tu te sens près par rapport à... ce que le Maître nous a demandé de faire ? Demanda Rabastan, en regardant autour de lui d'un air méfiant.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ils en avaient déjà parler à maintes reprises tous les deux. Ce que leur Maître leur avait demandé de faire n'était pas la chose la plus compliquée du monde. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils risquent leur vie, ni qu'ils espionnent quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux. L'unique difficulté était le fait d'être crédible à plus de cent pour cent. Il allait devoir s'adresser à Harry Potter en face à face, et d'après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci, à ce moment-là, serait lui-même une boule de nerfs emplie de doutes. Et puis, Rabastan allait l'accompagner, et il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer par qui que ce soit. Après tout, il y avait eu des affiches placardées un peu partout avec son visage dessus. Personne ne devait s'apercevoir qu'un Mangemort était présent. Et surtout pas en sa compagnie. Sinon, tout tomberait à l'eau. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur pardonnerait pas.

Ça, il leur avait bien fait comprendre.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et après un dernier baiser, Serys se remit à l'entraînement, face aux Mangemorts qu'il avait déjà bien amochés. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il vit Rodolphus arriver dans la pièce et s'installer contre un mur, à quelques mètres de lui. Il le regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Cet homme était en même temps une copie, et l'opposé de son frère. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose et avaient les mêmes points de vue, mais avaient une façon radicalement différente de les exprimer. L'aîné des Lestrange lui fit un signe de tête pendant qu'il continuait de lancer des sortilèges et d'en esquiver d'autres. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit sortir une pomme d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier, et croquer dedans, toujours avec ce sourire étrangement satisfait, et un regard concentré sur ce que le jeune Montague était en train de faire. Serys fut déconcentré par l'un de ses adversaires qui avait adopté une phase d'attaque directe et qui se dirigeait vers lui à toute vitesse. Cependant, ce ne fut pas un problème pour la nouvelle recrue, qu'il lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen, suivit d'un sortilège qui l'envoya valsé contre un mur, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il entendit un homme à la voix rauque éclater de rire à sa droite. C'était Rodolphus, les mains sur les genoux, qui avait vu l'homme tomber raide par terre.

- Bah alors ! Cria-t-il en se redressant. On se fait malmener par un minet ?!

Il avait dit ces mots sur le ton de la rigolade, mais Serys avait bien perçu dans le ton de sa voix, qu'il avait prononcer le dernier d'un air dédaigneux. Il n'en comprit pas la raison, et cela le perturba quelque peu, tandis que Rodolphus s'acharnait encore sur le Mangemort qu'il avait envoyé au tapis.

- Allez debout ! Dit-il d'une façon assez agressive.

La Mangemort se leva difficilement et sa capuche s'abaissa. C'était un homme avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux noirs. Il semblait avoir la trentaine. Ou alors il n'en était pas loin. Il regarda Rodolphus d'un air haineux, un des coins de sa bouche relevé en un sourire mauvais. Même si il ne dit rien du tout, il semblait bien y avoir une certaine tension entre ces deux hommes. D'ailleurs, le Mangemort dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, quitta la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il entendit Rodolphus grogner dans sa barbe et il se tourna vers lui.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça n'a absolument aucune importance, dit-il en s'étirant et en faisant disparaître son trognon d'un geste du poignet. Mais, dans tous les cas, si il te pose problème, viens me voir, et n'en parle pas à Rabastan. Il a assez de travail en ce moment qui s'accumule, et il n'a pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec des enflures comme ce gars-là.

Serys le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air étonné, mais ne posa pas de question, se contentant juste de hocher la tête. Si Rodolphus lui disait ça, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tort. Rabastan avait énormément de travail en ce moment. Il y en avait tant, que parfois, il pouvait rester deux ou trois jours d'affiler sans même le croiser. C'était déjà arriver à deux reprises en deux semaines. Mais malgré sa charge de travail, Serys savait bien que le cadet des Lestrange faisait tout pour trouver un moment, même bref, à partager avec lui. La preuve, il était venu le voir un peu plus tôt, pour voir si tout se passait bien.

- Allez, entraîne-toi encore une bonne heure, et après ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui ! Dit Rodolphus. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues de trop et que Rabastan m'envoie sur les roses parce que je ne t'aurais pas stopper à temps !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui dit-il en souriant.

Serys ne se souvenait plus exactement du moment où il avait commencé à le tutoyer... Mais ça venait naturellement à présent. Sauf avec Bellatrix. Il avait encore du mal à être familière avec elle, même si elle semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Rodolphus s'approcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. C'était un geste affectif qu'il avait mimé lorsqu'il avait vu que son oncle faisait la même chose. Il s'approcha encore un peu de lui, assez près pour qu'il puisse lui parler sans que personne d'autre ne l'entende dans les alentours.

- Je vais te dire un secret, c'est d'accord ? Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme, étonné, se contenta de sourire d'une manière assez amusée. Parfois, Rodolphus était si viril... autant des fois, il avait des attitudes dignes d'un adolescent. Comme maintenant.

Rodolphus colla presque sa bouche à son oreille avant de lui chuchoter.

- Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Serys sursauta malgré lui. Avait-il bien entendu ? Au sourire de Rodolphus, il savait bien que c'était le cas. Celui-ci lui ébouriffa une seconde fois les cheveux avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la porte de la Salle d'Entraînement. Avant de la franchir, sans toutefois se retourner, il dit de sa voix forte et autoritaire habituelle.

- Au travail !

Pourtant, Serys resta planté au même endroit pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Son objectif avait toujours été d'être parmi les Mangemorts. D'avoir une place importante parmi eux. Il l'avait eue. Il avait toujours été obsédé par Rabastan, par son charisme et sa façon d'agir. Il avait toujours voulu le posséder. Et il l'avait eu. Mais ce qu'on lui avait donné aujourd'hui, allait bien au-delà de toutes ses espérances. On lui offrait une place spéciale, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le grade. Et peut-être que c'était ça, son plus beau cadeau.

**oOoOoOo**

Des souffles erratiques, des soupirs, des gémissements. Avait-il pensé à jeter un sortilège de silence ? Et puis au final, il n'en avait rien à faire, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Une main s'accrocha à sa nuque et une autre se posa contre sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur. Le visage en dessous du sien était marqué par un intense plaisir qu'il ne comptait pas encore voir disparaître. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir ce genre d'expression passer sur le visage de son ami. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment ils avaient atterri ici cette nuit. Ou plutôt, comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Après tout, d'habitude, les garçons n'étaient pas son genre. Hors, là, ça lui avait semblé d'une telle évidence qu'il n'avait pas hésiter une seconde. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments là-dedans. Il l'attirait, il l'avait accepté, tout simplement, et il l'avait attiré à lui en retour. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec la même assurance qui le caractérisait depuis toujours, et il lui avait répondu. Ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça.

Son camarade de chambre eut un soupir tremblant qui résonna à ses oreilles comme l'un des plus beaux sons qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il entendrait ce genre de sons sortir de sa gorge.

- Draco !

Le jeune homme se cambra sous lui, lui enserrant encore plus la taille de ses jambes. Draco accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, donnant des coups de butoirs de plus en plus profond. Si jamais il avait su à quel point c'était bon de faire l'amour à un homme, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Bien que ce soit différent d'une femme, ce n'en était pas moins agréable, loin de là. Sous certains points, il trouvait ça même meilleur. Il choisit de plonger son visage dans le cou du garçon et colla son torse au sien. Il laissa un gémissement rauque sortir de sa gorge. Son contact était affreusement bon, et il en avait tant besoin en ce moment. Toucher quelqu'un de cette manière lui avait tant manquer. Il en avait presque oublié le plaisir que cet acte magnifique pouvait lui apporter. Il bougea lascivement ses hanches, ralentissant le rythme, mais augmentant la portée de sa pénétration.

- Théodore, qu'est-ce que tu peux être bon...

Son doux murmure fit frissonner le fils Nott et un nouveau gémissement, plus aiguë que les autres, passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour résonner agréablement dans les tympans de son amant d'un soir. Ce garçon habituellement si silencieux et inexpressif lui montrait tout ce qu'il avait. Il se dévoilait enfin à ses yeux, et en plus du fait qu'ils soient en train de coucher ensemble tous les deux, c'était une chose qu'il trouvait particulièrement touchante, et il n'avait pas honte de dire que ça lui apportait encore plus de plaisir. Savoir que quelqu'un comme Théodore se lâchait littéralement devant lui, sans aucune gêne... Ça lui foutait des frissons incontrôlables. Ce jeune homme réservé qui ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, à part son impatience, lui offrait l'occasion de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais montré à personne auparavant. Il donna un nouveau coup de hanches, plus puissant que les précédents.

Il cria un peu plus fort, encore. Les mains de Draco se faufilèrent entre le matelas et le corps de Théodore. Il caressa son dos avant de l'agripper un peu au-dessus de ses hanches. Il bougea en lui, encore et encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente cette sensation particulière qui lui donnait l'impression que ses reins se transformaient en lave. Il accéléra encore le rythme de ses coups de butoirs, les mains de Théodore enroulées autour du haut de son dos, accrochées à ses épaules, les gémissements n'arrêtant plus de déferler des profondeurs de sa douce gorge. Il lui chuchotait des paroles à la fois obscènes et désespérées dans le creux de son oreille qui rendaient Draco complètement dingue. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de lui dire... Mais il s'en fichait. Il souhaitait juste se débarrasser de cette pression qui lui comprimait le sexe, dans l'antre chaude et réconfortante de Théodore. Et c'est ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard, emporté par la propre jouissance de son ami. Il s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court. Son orgasme avait été dévastateur. Il avait rarement eu une partie de jambes en l'air semblable à celle-ci. Elle avait été intense, sans être agressive. Et ça lui avait plu, énormément.

Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Théodore, son oreille posée exactement au-dessus de l'emplacement de son cœur. Il l'entendait battre de plus en plus lentement au fur et à mesure que son propriétaire reprenait son souffle. Ce son sourd l'apaisait. Il avait passé une excellente soirée, et elle continuait encore. Sa journée avait été encore plus infernale qu'à l'accoutumée, et seul Théodore, même avant qu'ils ne commencent à se tripoter, avait réussi à lui faire retrouver ses moyens. Il avait envoyé bouler Crabbe et Goyle d'abord, Pansy ensuite, puis Blaise, qui le pauvre, s'était simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il faudrait qu'il pense à s'excuser le lendemain. Enfin, il n'allait quand même pas formuler des excuses, Blaise le connaissait assez pour comprendre lorsqu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Il lui pardonnerait.

Il sentit la main de Théodore se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il avait des gestes doux, étonnamment tendres pour quelqu'un de son tempérament. Il se laissa faire. Il sentit ses doigts passer entre ses mèches de cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc tant il était clair. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, savourant juste le silence paisible qui s'était posé entre eux. Puis la voix de Théodore brisa le silence. Il parla avec douceur, toute sa brusquerie habituelle envolée. Draco ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi il était différent dans l'intimité. Ils avaient tous leurs habitudes comportementales en public et en privé.

- Draco ? Demanda-t-il tout en continuant ses caresses.

- Qu'y'a-t-il ? Répondit-il.

Il s'étonna lui-même de sa propre douceur. À croire qu'il avait enfin réussi à extérioriser toute cette tension qui stagnait en lui depuis tout ce temps.

- Est-ce que c'était bien ? Ça t'a plu ?

Il parla assez vite, preuve de sa nervosité. Théodore ? Nerveux ? Il allait de surprise en surprise. Peut-être qu'habituellement il se serait moqué de lui, lui lançant quelques piques. Mais ce soir il s'en abstint.

- Bien entendu. Tu étais parfait Théodore.

La poitrine du jeune homme s'affaissa. Il avait vraiment eu l'air d'attendre sa réponse.

- C'était la première fois pour toi ? Demanda Draco.

- Avec un homme, oui.

- Moi aussi.

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi ils parlaient de tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ce genre de chose et pourquoi il lui avouait que lui non plus, n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience avec quelqu'un du même sexe. D'habitude, il aurait menti, disant qu'il était extrêmement expérimenté avec le genre masculin. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de mentir à Théodore, et encore plus à ce moment précis. Pas qu'il soit affaibli par leur acte sexuel passé, non. Mais ce garçon avait presque toujours eu cet effet là sur lui. Il lui procurait une sorte d'apaisement, en ne posant pas de questions et en sachant toujours exactement quoi faire pour lui changer les idées. La main de Théodore glissa un peu plus bas, sur sa nuque. Il sentit ses doigts pianoter sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger d'ici. Il était comme enfermé dans une bulle, et il ne voulait pas que la réalité le rattrape et qu'elle éclate cette protection. Il soupira un peu plus fort et Théodore ramena son autre main au milieu de son dos, parcourant tout cette étendue de peau, glissant entre ses omoplates.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Théodore avait parlé avec ce même ton, assez bas. Juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'embrasser, ils étaient en train de se disputer... Ou plutôt, Draco criait contre Théodore. Il avait craqué. Depuis un moment, il commençait à disjoncter, mais là, c'était devenu pire que tout. Un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant, il avait failli étrangler Pansy dans un couloir désert en pleine nuit... Ça avait fait sonner l'alerte dans son esprit, et pourtant, il continuait d'être toujours imbuvable et sur les nerfs, se concentrant sans relâche sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée. C'était Théodore qui l'avait obliger à remettre les pieds sur terre. Il avait déjà commencé à leur retour de vacances, avec ce stupide devoir, puis avait continué, encore et encore, à le contenir. Puis il avait explosé. Ce soir, avec lui. Et encore une fois, il avait été le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Alors il l'avait remercié, à sa façon, et ça avait été pour lui également, une source de satisfaction et d'apaisement incroyable. Ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça.

- Beaucoup.

Le jeune homme blond passa ses mains sous le corps de Théodore afin de l'enlacer lui aussi. Il n'était pas friand de contact physiques après avoir coucher avec quelqu'un. Mais la situation était différente, et là, c'était Théodore.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'arracher la tête... Dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Draco eut un petit rire, mais c'était seulement à cause de la manière dont son ami avait dit ces mots. Il savait bien que sa crise de panique avait été très loin d'être amusante.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal ces derniers temps. Répondit-il simplement.

- J'avais remarqué. D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'a remarqué... Finit-il après une hésitation.

Les muscles des bras de l'héritier Malefoy se tendirent sous ces paroles. Il le savait bien, mais le fait de l'entendre l'embarrassait. Il sentit une pointe de colère au fond de lui, minime certes, mais il la sentie. Théodore aussi d'ailleurs, il ne savait comment. Car celui-ci passa sa main de long en large dans son dos, pratiquant de douces caresses qui le calmèrent en quelques minutes.

- Je sais bien que tu ne parles à personne de ce qui te tracasse Draco... Mais tes amis s'inquiètent. Je ne parle pas de cette garce de Parkinson, qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ton physique et à ton rang, mais de Blaise et de moi, par exemple. Nous nous sommes toujours connu, grâce à nos parents, qui avaient les mêmes fréquentations depuis toujours, et nous nous sommes rapprochés lorsque nous sommes entrés à Poudlard. Finalement, nous pouvons tous nous considérer comme étant amis à présent. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha doucement la tête contre son torse, se sentant redevenir enfant face à ces paroles apaisantes. Comme si un adulte essayait de convaincre un jeune enfant qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre sous son lit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire depuis la rentrée, mais ça te détruit Draco. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne fais jamais quelque chose qui te déplaît, mais c'est le cas en ce moment, non ?

Le jeune homme blond retira ses bras du corps de Théodore et se détacha de lui. Le Serpentard aux yeux vert d'eau et aux cheveux châtain parût étonné de sa réaction. Draco, malgré qu'il ne touche plus son ami que par ses jambes étendues, resta au-dessus de celui-ci, les bras tendus, les mains posées de chaque côté de son visage.

- Tu as raison Théo... Je ne fais jamais quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu-gris saisissant n'avaient plus cette lueur de folie qui avait été présente depuis trop longtemps au sein de ses pupilles. Son regard était juste toujours aussi déterminé et fatigué, mais il semblait plus serein. Malheureusement, ça ne resterait pas longtemps ainsi.

- Mais j'y suis obligé Théodore. Ma réussite assurera la vie, tandis que mon échec assurera la mort.

Il ne vit pas la réaction de son ami. Il avait fermé les yeux et baissé un peu plus la tête. Puis il sentit une main venir se nicher sur sa nuque et appuyer sur celle-ci. Il se laissa faire. Son front toucha celui de Théodore et il souleva ses paupière avec une certaine difficulté. Pour la première fois, Draco se rendit compte à quel point ce garçon était beau dans sa simplicité apparente. Et il sut à son regard qu'il avait comprit. Il avait comprit qui était la personne qui lui avait confié cette mission. Il savait que si il était question de vie ou de mort, la personne responsable était toujours la même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Encore et toujours lui.

- Je ferais tout pour t'aider Draco, tu le sais ? Viens me voir si tu as besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade comme ça. Je ne veux plus que tu mettes dans des états pareils. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

Oui. Théodore était bien la seule personne à pouvoir le comprendre. Après tout, il était fils de Mangemort. Et contrairement à d'autres Serpentard, qui eux se contentaient d'être fils et filles de riches familles de Sang-Pur et de vivre leur vie, Mr Nott lui, avait toujours montré les aspects de la magie noire et des Mangemorts à Théodore depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Ça, Draco l'avait su lorsqu'une fois, son père était venu au Manoir Malefoy pour s'entretenir avec Lucius Malefoy. Il avait surpris une de leur conversation il y a environ trois ans, disant que Mr Nott regrettait d'avoir embarqué son fils dans toutes ses combines, car au lieu de l'encourager à les rejoindre, il l'avait, au contraire, dégoûté.

Draco se rallongea sur Théodore, gardant son visage au-dessus du sien.

- Tu tiens vraiment à m'aider ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, ses cheveux blonds effleurant les joues de Théodore.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un air déterminé et attendait de voir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Draco se rapprocha encore plus, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Il ferma les yeux et lui dit.

- Alors ne te mêle de rien.

Il l'embrassa alors avec une tendresse qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour exprimer, l'empêchant alors de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui réponde. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre protester. Il voulait juste sentir une nouvelle fois son corps autour du sien, entrer en lui une nouvelle fois, se libérer et lui faire du bien. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie jusqu'à son propre prénom. Jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie l'horreur dans laquelle il avait été traîné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie jusqu'à l'essence même de leur monde.

**oOoOoOo**

Moins de deux semaines. Plus que quelques jours, et l'aboutissement de tout ce travail verra enfin le jour. Il était seul en plein milieu du Rosier. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il s'absenterait, comme il le faisait autrefois. Il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de toujours ou presque, prévenir ses Mangemorts lorsqu'il quittait le Manoir Malefoy. Tout ça pour éviter que Lucius, par exemple, ne commence à faire n'importe quoi avec les nouvelles recrues ou les affaires financières. Eh oui, les Mangemorts aussi avaient des complications lorsqu'il s'agissait de salaire. Mais tout ça allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il y avait eu quelques problèmes les premières semaines, mais tout avait fini par s'arranger. Et il dirait même que ce qui touchait les finances commençait à reprendre son ampleur passée, avant le malencontreux accident chez les Potter. Il soupira. Il s'était occupé de ça bien trop longtemps avant de redonner son « poste » à Lucius. Il l'avait bien évidemment mis en garde. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse des choix trop importants ou placer des sommes trop onéreuses sans son accord. Mais pour le moment, tout allait de ce côté-ci.

Il déambula dans le salon qu'il avait lui-même créé. Ses tons clairs et cette cheminée ouvragée... D'un claquement de doigts il y alluma un feu. Il passa près de la cuisine, là où Harry et lui avaient également passé pas mal de temps pendant les quelques jours où ils étaient ensemble. Il en aurait gardé un souvenir paisible si tout n'avait pas été construit sur un mensonge. Un mensonge absolument énorme qui prendrait fin très bientôt. Il eut un sourire en coin en détournant son regard de la petite pièce. Il monta à l'étage, parcourant le long couloir avant d'arriver jusqu'à la pièce qu'il avait redécoré à l'identique de sa chambre au Manoir. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol de cette chambre, et laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, il regarda avec attention le lit, avec ses draps défaits. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis la dernière fois. Il avança vers celui-ci et pris un des pans du draps dans sa main. Il en respira l'odeur. Celle du garçon était toujours présente, même si estompée. Il rejeta le bout de tissu sur le matelas et se détourna. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Il se souvenait que le lendemain de la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, il lui avait fait tant de choses entre les parois de cette douche. Il sourit. Il avait bien profité de son corps cette fois-là.

Il croisa le regard de son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait pris l'habitude de se balader avec sa jeune apparence. Même si il ne montrait pas son visage aux yeux de tous et de toutes, il se sentait bien mieux lorsqu'il n'avait pas son apparence cadavérique. Il trouvait ça étrange. Certes, il ne s'était jamais penché sur l'état de son apparence physique, mais maintenant qu'il était... il fallait le dire, regardable, il se sentait plus vivant. Et avec aussi peu de part d'âme dans son propre corps, ce n'était pas rien. Il détourna le regard et rebroussa chemin, sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Il redescendit les marches précédemment gravies et fit une dernière halte dans le salon. Il fixa le tapis duveteux de couleur blanche sur lequel ils avaient fait l'amour la seconde fois. Enfin, sur lequel il l'avait baisé, serait plus juste. Il eut un autre sourire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ces moments avaient vraiment été exquis.

Il lança un regard au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Son sourire se fana et il soupira. Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et le feu gagna en taille, jusqu'à enflammer ledit tapis, puis les fauteuils, avant de s'attaquer à la table basse. Lord Voldemort sortit du Rosier, et se tint à une vingtaine de mètre de celui-ci, attendant que les flammes prennent d'assaut l'intégralité de la bâtisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles la réduisent en tas de pierre et de bois carbonisés.

Il n'avait pas attendu que le feu s'éteigne pour s'en aller. Il avait juste transplaner devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy, sans se retourner une seule fois. Les remords pour les choses matérielles n'appartenaient qu'aux faibles. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il repensa à son ancien comportement, par rapport aux anciennes cachettes pour ses Horcruxes... Cachées dans des endroits qui avaient eu de l'importance pour lui. Mais maintenant, tous étaient sous surveillance, déplacés de leur endroit habituel. Même le diadème de Serdaigle, qui avait longtemps été déposé dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait réussi à mettre un élève sous Imperium à la rentrée, qui l'avait récupéré et pendant la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, il avait caché l'objet à un endroit désigné, pour que Lord Voldemort puisse le récupérer plus tard. Sans faille.

- Maître !

Il avait à peine franchi la Grande Porte du Manoir, que Greyback se dirigeait déjà vers lui. Il remarqua que celui-ci avait une partie de ses cheveux carbonisée, qui fumait encore un peu. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de reprendre son souffle. Pendant qu'il s'appuyait sur ses genoux, Lord Voldemort en avait profité, dans la pénombre de son capuchon, pour reprendre son apparence cadavérique. Certes, le loup-garou avait déjà vu son autre apparence, mais rien ne disait qu'un autre Mangemort n'allait pas débarquer.

- Que me veux-tu Greyback ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Et ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il devait encore préparer certains détails concernant Harry. Tout devait être fait à la perfection. Il n'admettrait aucune erreur. Le loup-garou se redressa enfin, éteignant entre deux de ses doigts une flamme qui subsistait sur une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- C'est à propos d'Esaias Llewellyn, Maître. J'sais pas comment il fait...

- Abrège. Cracha-t-il si brusquement que Greyback eut un mouvement de recul.

- Il m'suit partout dès qu'j'sors du Manoir ! J'arrête pas d'lui dire que c'est pas encore l'moment, y'a rien à faire ! Il me prend la tête ! Et c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! Finit-il en pointant sa tête.

- Et bien supporte-le Greyback. Il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur, même si il semble très enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre nos rang. Répondit-il, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Le loup grogna dans sa barbe d'un air nerveux, l'air pas vraiment ravi de savoir qu'il devrait encore se coltiner l'autre sorcier.

- Et pendant que tu es dans le coin Greyback... J'ai à te parler d'un tout autre sujet.

L'air étonné, Fenrir le suivit pendant qu'il marchait, légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui.

- Tu te souviens de ce que Bellatrix t'a transmis concernant Draco il y a quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendit un grognement sourd de satisfaction dans son dos. Il eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je te permets d'avoir un avant-goût de cette situation. Dit-il soudainement.

Il entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui et entrevit Greyback du coin de l'œil.

- Puis-je vous demander de quelle manière ? Minauda-t-il en ricanant.

Le Lord s'arrêta, toujours ce même sourire mauvais et artificiel plaqué sur son visage. Les Malefoy allaient regretter leur condescendance et leur manque d'intérêt à sa cause. Ce manque de bonnes manières était tout simplement impardonnable. Ils se permettaient des petits plaisirs entre eux, se retiraient des réunions sans attendre de permission, ne montraient aucune soumission devant lui... Et tout ça alors que leur propre fils se battait pour leur survie et pour la sienne. Ils étaient pire que pathétiques.

- Tu te rendras, avec la plus extrême des discrétions, à Pré-Au-Lard, lorsque les gamins auront leur sortie de prévu. Tu attendras que le fils Malefoy s'isole et tu... t'occuperas de lui.

Greyback avait déjà commencé à s'incliner devant son Maître. À présent, tous deux avaient le même sourire.

- Cependant. Tu ne le toucheras pas plus que nécessaire. Je te rappelle que cette petite distraction n'est qu'un avant-goût.

Le loup-garou sembla un peu déçu, mais pas moins enthousiaste. Il remercia Voldemort à plusieurs reprises, et celui-ci le congédia. Il croisa d'ailleurs le couple Malefoy au détour d'un couloir, et ceux-ci s'inclinèrent bien bas devant lui. Il les ignora royalement, mais se réjouit à l'avance de voir leur tête lorsqu'ils apprendraient ce qu'a subi leur fils adoré. Il vit plusieurs Mangemorts sortir d'une seule et même salle un peu plus loin. Ce devait être la fin de leur entraînement quotidien. Dans la masse, il vit Serys Montague, un peu plus isolé du groupe. Il se frottait le visage avec un des pans de sa robe de sorcier et il le vit étouffer un bâillement. Il avait dû s'entraîner dur, comme il le lui avait demander. Et cela le satisfaisait grandement. Et pourtant...

- Serys. Viens par ici.

Le jeune homme, étonné, leva les yeux vers lui. Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, Voldemort distingua les regards intrigués qui le suivaient à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Avec mécontentement, le Lord Noir vit que certains d'entre eux ne le regardaient pas de la bonne manière. La haine ou la jalousie n'était pas censée être présentes dans leurs yeux. Serys arriva à sa hauteur, mais il ne le regarda pas. Il abaissa son capuchon et darda les autres recrues de son regard écarlate. La totalité eut un mouvement de recul, et six d'entre eux sursautèrent. Si ils n'étaient pas trop stupides, ils avaient compris le message.

- Vous souhaitez me parler Maître ? Dit le garçon, le visage abaissé.

- Durant combien d'heures t'es-tu entraîné aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, de son habituel ton brusque.

- Une dizaine, Maître...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua la langue contre son palais. Ce son fit tressaillir le jeune homme et il le vit se tendre.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu prends ton entraînement à cœur. Mais ne t'ai-je pas dit de te tenir prêt pour la mission que je t'ai confié ? Tu ne me servirais à rien dans l'état où tu es en ce moment.

Le jeune homme, malgré lui, et malgré l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, leva précipitamment la tête, son regard tombant directement dans le sien. Personne ne regardait jamais Lord Voldemort dans les yeux. Ou alors très rarement. Il allait le remettre à sa place lorsque les traits du jeune homme s'affaissèrent, une immense tristesse s'imprimant sur son visage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut presque pitié de lui. Puis le jeune Montague se laissa tomber à genoux, en face de lui et abaissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé Maître. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir.

- J'espère bien. Dit-il simplement, d'un ton un peu moins brusque.

Malgré sa réponse, le jeune homme resta à genoux, semblant attendre que son Maître lui donne une punition ou un ordre. À moins qu'il n'attende simplement qu'il s'en aille sans faire attention à lui.

- Demain tu t'entraîneras deux heures de moins. Puis encore une heure de moins le lendemain. Ensuite tu garderas cette cadence jusqu'au jour J. Ai-je bien été clair ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendait pas réellement de réponse et s'en alla avant que le jeune Mangemort ne se relève ou qu'il montre un quelconque signe de compréhension. Il n'avait pas accordé ce changement d'horaire de gaieté de cœur. Si il n'y avait pas eu cette mission qui arrivait à grand pas, il l'aurait laissé s'entraîner encore et encore, et il l'aurait peut-être même poussé à en faire plus. Mais il avait besoin que le Montague soit en possession de tous ses moyens et de toutes ses capacités. S'il n'y avait aucun faux pas, la victoire leur appartiendrait à coup sûr. Et c'était ce qui allait arriver.

**oOoOoOo**

Un simple morceau de parchemin l'attendait sur son couvre lit.

_Ta prochaine séance d'entraînement aura lieu lundi prochain, après le dîner._

_Le mot de passe est Andouilles Vanillées. _

_Pr. Dumbledore_

Des mots brefs.

Mais il allait voir de nouveaux éléments concernant Voldemort. Encore. Est-ce que ça allait être aussi déroutant que la dernière fois ? Lorsqu'il l'avait vu si jeune qu'il n'était pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu parler à son oncle avec cet air supérieur et arrogant. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu parler et charmer le professeur Slughorn... Les prochaines visions allaient-elles être similaires ? Sans doute. Dumbledore voulait qu'il sache comment était fait son ennemi. Quelle était sa manière de pensée. Comment pensait-il et élaborait-il ses stratégies.

Il eut un frisson en repensant à son cauchemar de l'autre jour. Oui, il avait appelé ça un cauchemar. Parce que comparer son amant et son ennemi n'était franchement pas une partie de plaisir. Il avait maudit mille fois son inconscient après cela. Même si il devait avouer qu'il y avait des similitudes... des moindres certes...

Il secoua la tête. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Lui même avait des points communs avec Voldemort, et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était lui, ou qu'il lui était semblable en tous points. Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir...

Et pourtant.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas y penser.

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>


	27. Vrai Visage

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span>REVIEWS :<br>

Pour les reviews laissées sur le précédent chapitre, je tiens à remercier** Luunai** ,** petitcoeurfragile**, **stormtrooper2**, **Petite Louve**, **Armeria-Sama**, **ulqui's-girl**, **Harry-Snape-Malfoy**, **Lady Narein**,** Princesslytherin**, **Isil-gawien**, **Yume resonance**, **Sedinette Michaelis**, **Annubseth**, **Ena'Arkness,** **Kinette04**, **Darkas Lyx-Cherry Cat** et **Anonyme**

**17 REVIEWS**

Je n'aime pas pousser de "coups de gueule" comme on dit, mais je vois que le message que j'ai posté sur le précédent chapitre a porté ses fruits.

La preuve avec ces belles 17 reviews.

Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir laissé ces beaux messages, ils m'aident bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Encore une fois, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, le nombre de reviews n'est pas une compétition, mais une simple marque de respect et d'encouragement envers l'auteur, qui passe des heures à écrire un simple chapitre.

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui s'intitule **Vrai Visage**... vous pouvez donc anticipé le contenu de celui-ci. Ce chapitre a été pas mal attendu, et... le Voici Donc.

J'espère encore avoir de nouveaux/nombreux avis et impressions concernant la suite de cette fiction.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre...

Sur ce, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

_PS : Le chapitre 4 de **Magnétique** sera également mis en ligne aujourd'hui ou demain !_

_PS2 : J'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés ! Moi c'était pas trop trop mal ;)_

* * *

><p><em><span>As usual, si vous voyez fautes etc... prévenez-moi et je les corrigerai !<span>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>27 – Vrai Visage<strong>

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la rentrée. Le week-end avait été assez lourd étant donné la masse impressionnante de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire et le nombre de leçons qu'ils avaient à réviser ces temps-ci. Certes, à la fin de l'année, ils allaient avoir leur examen habituel, pour déterminer si ils avaient un bon niveau pour passer jusqu'au niveau supérieur mais... Ce n'était pas un examen aussi déterminant que les BUSE ou les ASPIC. Ils avaient passé leurs BUSE l'année précédente, et ça avait été un véritable défi compte tenu du fait qu'Ombrage avait prit le contrôle de l'école. Et l'année prochaine, ils auraient droit aux ASPIC... leur tout dernier examen. Cependant, Harry n'était pas pressé plus que ça à l'idée de le passer... Certes il aurait droit de commencer sa nouvelle vie hors Poudlard, mais rien que le fait de penser à toutes les révisions qu'il allait devoir faire... Il soupira. Sept ans d'enseignement à revoir. Oui, il avait acquis un certain nombre de choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réviser, et dans lesquelles il était très fort en pratique... Mais le problème serait surtout l'Histoire de la Magie le concernant. Et sans doute, n'était-il pas le seul. Le professeur Binns était si assommant qu'il n'avait pas pu écouter, depuis ses onze ans, ne serait-ce qu'une heure de cours entière. Hermione allait râler, mais il faudrait qu'elle les aide, Ron et lui, pour ne pas qu'ils se ramassent littéralement.

Il était allongé entre des tas et des tas de parchemins et de livres ouverts sur son matelas, lorsque Ron monta à l'étage, des cernes de six pieds de long sous ses yeux. Harry, la tête en bas, l'air sans doute aussi fatigué, le regarda, ses lunettes tenant difficilement sur son nez. Il était trois heures du matin, et dans minimum trois heures, maximum quatre, ils devraient se lever pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une nouvelle semaine commençait et ils avaient à peine quitter leur dortoir tant le travail qu'ils avaient à faire s'éternisait.

- Alors mon vieux ? Terminé ? Demanda Harry, la gorge sèche.

- Il me reste un paragraphe à terminer pour les Potions. Dit Ron, d'une voix similaire. Et toi ?

- J'ai tout fini. Dit-il en se redressant et en faisant attention à ne pas froisser les différents cours et devoirs.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris tout seul.. dit Ron. Moi ça m'a pris tout ce temps, même avec Hermione. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'étrangler, mais que veux-tu, j'y comprends rien !

Harry lui fit un sourire contrit, et après que Ron lui ai précisé que les trois autres résidents de leur dortoir s'étaient endormi sur des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, partit prendre une douche, et s'enferma dans leur Salle de Bain. Le jeune Gryffondor commença à former différents tas de parchemins, afin de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans tout son bazar, mais au bout de dix minutes, il balança le tout par terre, au bout de son lit. Il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Il se reposerait ce soir. Puis il se frappa le front du plat de sa main. Avec toutes ces histoires, il avait oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans son bureau après le repas. Il eut un soupir à faire fendre son âme en deux et s'allongea avec force sur son lit. Il ne voulait faire qu'une seule chose : dormir. Mais un bruit le dérangea lorsque sa tête heurta l'oreiller. Comme si il s'était étalé sur un bout de parchemin. Il roula alors sur le côté, les yeux à demi-fermé. Il passa sa main sous l'oreiller et prit un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Il le reconnu instantanément. Neville avait ouvert la fenêtre à la vue d'un hibou familier quelques heures plus tôt, et il l'avait distraitement entendu dire que ça lui était adressé... Mais il était tellement pris par son travail qu'il l'avait totalement oublié... Ça devait bien être la première fois.

Il déplia le morceau de parchemin et se força à se concentrer afin de le lire correctement. Tom prenait de ses nouvelles, comme quasiment tous les jours depuis son retour à Poudlard. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver à Pré-Au-Lard le mercredi 29 de ce mois-ci. Plus que neuf jours à attendre. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait au temps restant en attendant de revoir Tom. Il se pencha par-dessus son matelas, afin de récupérer un morceau de parchemin vierge parmi toute la paperasse qui traînait par terre, et rédigea sa réponse, ignorant la douleur poignante dans sa main droite. Il avait écrit pendant des jours sans vraiment prendre le temps de s'arrêter, et ça se faisait sentir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, étant donné que Jayler était reparti, il posa sa lettre sur sa table de chevet, pliée en quatre, bien en évidence, pour ne pas qu'il oublie de l'envoyer lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Avec un bâillement fort peu élégant, il se glissa sous les couvertures et se retourna dans tous les sens, afin de trouver la position adéquate. En quelques secondes à peine, il s'était endormi.

**oOoOoOo**

La journée avait été si rude ! Il s'était rarement autant démené pour ne pas s'endormir. Mais malgré tout, il y était arrivé. Heureusement que Mrs Chourave avait été absente aujourd'hui, sinon, il n'aurait peut-être pas tenu le coup. Pomona avait été convoquée à Sainte Mangouste afin qu'elle puisse aider les Médicomages à soigner une éruption cutanée particulièrement virulente... Et pendant l'heure et demie de libre qu'Harry avait alors eu, il en avait profiter pour faire un petit somme à la bibliothèque, la tête dans les livres d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait voulu prendre de l'avance concernant son cours d'Arithmancie de la semaine prochaine, et elle l'avait traîné là-bas. Le jeune homme ne savait définitivement pas comment elle faisait pour avoir une telle énergie. Pourtant, elle était aussi fatiguée que lui, et il se demandait si ses cernes n'étaient pas encore plus marqués que les siens.

Mais la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée malgré tout... Même si Ron et lui avaient raté le petit déjeuner, qu'Harry avait tout de même oublié sa lettre mais qu'il avait réussi à envoyer à l'heure du repas, et le croche-pied de Goyle qui lui avait fait casser ses lunettes. Heureusement que le sortilège d'Hermione était toujours aussi efficace pour les réparer.

Et finalement, vint le temps du dîner. La sieste d'Harry avait été bénéfique et il se sentait plutôt en forme. Il s'étira les bras et les jambes, puis se précipita pour mettre sa main devant la bouche avant de bâiller. D'habitude, il ne se donnait pas cette peine, mais entre faire ça dans la tranquillité de son dortoir et en pleine Grande Salle, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Il posa brusquement son coude sur la table, les muscles tout de même engourdis par la fatigue qu'avait engendré ce week-end de révisions dévastatrices, et retint son menton au creux de sa main. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir ! Lui murmura précipitamment Hermione.

Il rouvrit distraitement les paupières et il lui jeta un regard mi-fatigué, mi-étonné.

- Je te rappelle que tu as ta séance avec Dumbledore juste après le repas. Dit-elle l'air outré. Ce ne serait franchement pas correct d'aller le voir avec une tête pareille, comme si tu venais de sortir du lit !

Il secoua distraitement sa tête de gauche à droite et se massa les joues. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Déjà que Dumbledore acceptait de le recevoir et de lui fournir une aide non-négligeable concernant Voldemort, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air totalement désintéressé, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il adressa un sourire à sa meilleure amie, qui se dérida et le lui rendit. Hermione, même si elle paraissait sévère une bonne partie du temps, était une des meilleures personnes qu'il ait jamais connue. Parfois elle était un peu trop radicale, mais il savait qu'elle essayait de faire de son mieux pour qu'il réussisse et pour lui montrer combien elle le soutenait. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, avec Neville, Seamus et Dean, et Ron bien évidemment, parlant un peu de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas des cours. Même si Seamus et Dean avaient un air morose depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de vacances, à cause de la mère de Seamus, ils avaient tout de même l'air un peu plus heureux et participaient activement à leur conversation. Quant à leur Weasley préféré, il était si joyeux de manger après avoir raté le premier repas de la journée, qu'il était inhabituellement silencieux, ce qui les fit tous beaucoup rire. Puis après une délicieuse part de tarte au citron meringuée... enfin, deux, vu qu'il s'était resservi, Harry se leva et salua ses amis, sortant de la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre le bureau du Directeur.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids, l'hiver étant encore bien en place et qui se faisait encore bien ressentir en Écosse et dans le reste de la Grande-Bretagne. Heureusement que des bougies flottant doucement au-dessus du sol avaient été disposées un peu partout dans le château, afin que ceux qui s'y promenaient y voient plus clair. D'une certaine manière, elles réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère, mais peut-être pas exactement de la façon escomptée. Harry tourna sur sa droite et vit au bout du couloir, la silhouette de la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, il dit le curieux mot de passe « Andouilles vanillées », et l'énorme statue dorée en forme d'aigle se décala pour le laisser passer. Il la dépassa et il l'entendit se déplacer derrière lui tandis qu'il frappait trois coups secs sur le lourd panneau de bois qui menait au bureau du directeur. Une voix familière l'invita à entrer et il appuya sur la poignée. Il entra dans le bureau circulaire et referma la porte derrière lui. Dumbledore l'attendait, comme à son habitude, assis derrière son bureau, son traditionnel sourire plaqué sur son visage. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit-il.

- Bonsoir Professeur, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Étonnement, Dumbledore arrivait à le détendre, même dans ce genre de situation où l'heure était au travail et à l'analyse de souvenirs.

- J'ai cru entendre que tes camarades et toi avez eu quelques difficultés concernant le travail que vous deviez accomplir ce week-end ? Demanda-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui, dans son fauteuil habituel.

- C'était atroce, soupira Harry, ce qui fit rire le directeur.

- J'espère que tu as tout de même eu le temps de te reposer un tant soit peu, afin d'être paré à la séance de ce soir.

- Oui un peu, grâce à l'absence du Professeur Chourave, répondit-il avec un sourire contrit.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et croisa ses mains au niveau de son visage, les coudes posés sur son bureau.

- Ce soir, je vais te montrer deux souvenirs différents concernant Lord Voldemort. Un m'ayant appartenu, et l'autre non. Ces deux souvenirs ont tout de même un point commun. Ils se passent après sa scolarité à Poudlard, même si ils sont quand même éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'hocher la tête et il se leva lorsque Dumbledore lui fit signe. Le rituel habituel concernant la Pensine et l'écoulement du souvenir de Dumbledore à l'intérieur de celle-ci se déroula. Il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore l'invite à pencher la tête à l'intérieur de celle-ci, mais il lui posa une question qui le dérouta quelque peu.

- Avant que nous ne commencions Harry, je souhaiterais te demander quelque chose.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard interrogateur qui encouragea le directeur à poursuivre.

- Vois-tu, l'autre jour j'étais en train de prendre des nouvelles d'Arthur Weasley, et il m'a parlé d'une chose qui m'a intrigué. J'aimerais savoir si tu as entendu parler de ce que je vais te confier.

- De quoi s'agit-il monsieur ?

- Eh bien, Arthur a fait mention d'un certain sortilège que ton ami Tom aurait utilisé lors du raid du premier de l'an. Il m'a dit que c'était grâce à cela qu'ils avaient pu s'en tirer, mais... Il m'a confié qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce sortilège auparavant et que ses effets l'avaient quelque peu effrayé.

La gorge d'Harry se noua à l'évocation du sortilège. Il repensa à sa sortie à Pré-Au-Lard il y a plusieurs mois de cela lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par les Mangemorts et qu'il avait vu pour la première fois cet étrange sortilège dévastateur. Certes, Tom lui avait dit qu'il l'avait utilisé le 1er Janvier dans une de ces lettres, mais en parler le mettait mal à l'aise. Étant donné que lui-même avait été témoin de ses effets, il savait très bien à quel point il était sans faille.

- Eh bien... commença Harry. Lorsque nous avons été attaqués à Pré-Au-Lard, il a utilisé un sortilège plutôt puissant, mais je ne sais pas il s'agit du même monsieur.

Une lueur étrange passa brièvement dans le regard d'Albus. Ce moment avait été si bref qu'Harry se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé. Puis le directeur lui sourit.

- Je vois. Commençons à présent. Ce souvenir est celui qui m'appartient, commenta-t-il. Ça se passe un peu plus de dix ans après que Tom Marvolo Riddle ait fini ses études à Poudlard.

Le Gryffondor ne dit rien quant au rapide changement de sujet et plongea à l'intérieur de la Pensine. Harry se retrouva dans la même pièce, mais plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tôt. Il pouvait voir la neige tomber par la fenêtre et un Dumbledore semblable à celui qu'il connaissait assis derrière son bureau. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Dumbledore plus jeune invita son visiteur à entrer. Et là, ce fut un choc. Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais le changement était radical. Il n'avait plus rien de séduisant. Ses traits paraissaient cireux, le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang et son teint était aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait au dehors. Il avait un air désagréable plaqué sur son visage. Le Dumbledore du souvenir salua le visiteur, l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit un verre de vin. Harry écouta leur conversation, sur le fait que Tom ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle par ce nom, sur la place de Dumbledore dans Poudlard et dans le monde Sorcier, et enfin sur la raison de la venue de Voldemort. Il voulait acquérir le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. S'en suivirent les négociations et les refus à peine dissimulés de Dumbledore. De sa connaissance de la venue de certains Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard. Du fait que Dumbledore avait très bien, peut-être trop bien cerné les intentions de Tom. Il savait qu'il souhaitait plus que tout revenir à Poudlard, mais qu'enseigner n'était qu'une excuse. Puis le refus du poste. Et le geste inquiétant de Voldemort.

Harry posa de nouveau les pieds sur le sol ferme et familier du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry regarda le fauteuil, dans lequel Voldemort s'était assis auparavant, et qui était également sa place habituelle. Il eut un frisson avant de se rasseoir.

- Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas pu garder un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal plus d'un an. Dit Dumbledore d'un humour amer.

- Professeur... Pourquoi tenait-il tant à revenir ici ? Demanda Harry.

- Pour diverses raisons je suppose, répondit-il. Tout d'abord, je crois que Voldemort éprouvait un attachement pour cette école qu'il ne pourrait, et qu'il n'a sans doute jamais éprouvé pour qui que ce soit. Poudlard a été le seul endroit où il a réellement été heureux, où il s'est vraiment senti chez lui. Tu dois savoir ce que cela fait n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête à contre-coeur. Il était encore mal à l'aise de constater qu'il y avait des points communs entre lui et Voldemort.

- Et puis, le château est un lieu de magie ancestrale où résident de nombreux secrets. Je sais que Tom en a percé de nombreux, mais il savait sans doute qu'il n'avait pas lever tous ses mystères.

- Comme la Chambre des Secrets ? Demanda-t-il.

- Cette pièce en fait partie en effet, répondit Dumbledore.

Il y eut un silence volontaire de la part de Dumbledore, afin de laisser le temps à Harry d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de voir, puis il l'invita à se lever à nouveau. Tout en versant le contenu de la seconde fiole dans la Pensine, Dumbledore en expliqua rapidement le contenu.

- Ce souvenir appartenait à un elfe de maison. Expliqua-t-il. Elle s'appelait Hokey et était la très âgée servante d'une femme appelée Hepzibah Smith.

Harry observa distraitement les filets argentés se répandre dans l'étendue d'eau.

- Ce souvenir se passe lorsque Voldemort a 18 ans. À cette époque il travaillait, à la surprise de tous, chez Barjow et Beurk.

- Barjow et Beurk ? La boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes ?

- Celle-là même. Cependant, il n'était pas un simple vendeur. C'était un garçon poli, séduisant, intelligent, et on l'avait chargé de rendre visite à certaines personnes, et à les persuader de se séparer de leurs petits trésors. Et à l'avis général, il était exceptionnellement doué en la matière.

- Je n'en doute pas, intervint Harry.

- Oui, très doué... Dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. À présent, il est temps d'assister à ce souvenir...

Ils se penchèrent tout deux dans la Pensine. Ils atterrirent dans un salon décoré à outrances. Boites laquées remplissant des vitrines, bibliothèques débordant de livres à la reliure dorée, globes et sphères célestes s'alignant sur d'innombrables étagères, plantes luxuriantes foisonnant un peu partout dans la pièce. On aurait dit un croisement entre un magasin d'antiquités magiques et une serre. Harry se demanda brièvement comment est-ce que la propriétaire de la maison arrivait à se déplacer dans ce bric-à-brac. D'ailleurs, Harry la vit un peu plus loin. Hepzibah Smith était une énorme vieille dame portant une perruque rousse et une robe rose flottant autour d'elle. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à un gros gâteau dégoulinant. Elle se regardait dans un petit miroir ouvragé et se mettait du far à joue. Puis Harry aperçut l'elfe de maison le plus petit et le plus fripé qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Harry s'empêcha de rire lorsqu'Hokey dit à sa maîtresse qu'elle avait l'air ravissant, car à son avis, elle était très loin d'être ravissante. Une sonnette retentit. L'elfe partit ouvrir. Elle revint accompagnée d'un homme.

Une silhouette se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Peut-être un peu trop familière.

Et le cœur d'Harry se souleva dans sa poitrine. Tom Marvolo Riddle se tenait dans à l'entrée du salon.

Harry eut un hoquet silencieux, et il remercia mille fois Merlin de s'être placé dans le dos de Dumbledore pour ne pas qu'il voit l'expression de son visage.

Grand, vêtu d'un costume noir à la coupe classique et élégante. Des cheveux noir charbon un peu plus longs et ondulés, légèrement bouclés. Une peau pâle. Des cils couvrant des yeux gracieux. Des joues plus creuses qu'à l'époque où il était à Poudlard. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante. Tom se tenait là, un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage. Le même sourire qu'il connaissait par cœur. Tom se tenait là.

Son Tom.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il voyait l'homme se pencher pour embrasser la main grassouillette d'Hepzibah Smith. Il entendit sa voix... si familière lui dire qu'il lui avait apporté des fleurs. Il le vit s'asseoir en face d'elle, lui parler de la raison de sa venue. Harry se forçait à se concentrer sur ses paroles plutôt que sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il vit Hepzibah demander à son elfe de lui apporter quelque chose. Deux petites boîtes. Elle ouvrit l'une d'elle et la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle se tenait à l'intérieur. Il vit les doigts effilés de Voldemort se tendre pour la prendre dans ses mains. Et Harry vit cette lueur rouge apparaître dans son regard. Cette lueur de convoitise. Puis l'ombre qui passa sur son visage lorsque Mrs Smith la lui reprit.

L'autre coffret s'ouvrit, dévoilant un médaillon qu'Harry reconnu instantanément. C'était le médaillon que Merope Gaunt avait vendu à Mr Beurk lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Celui de Salazar Serpentard. Il vit Voldemort le prendre et l'examiner consciencieusement. L'éclat rouge de ses yeux se manifesta une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'Hepzibah tendit le bras pour reprendre son dû, Harry crut un instant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Puis la vieille femme sembla inquiète de l'expression de Voldemort, elle redonna ses effets à Hokey qui partit les remettre à sa place.

Le souvenir se terminait ici.

Harry se rassit dans son siège et serra les accoudoir. Il se força à se calmer avant que Dumbledore ne se doute de quelque chose. Il inspira profondément et attendit qu'il s'adresse à lui. Apparemment, il n'avait rien remarqué, car il annonça.

- Hepzibah Smith est morte deux jours plus tard. Deux coffrets avaient disparu de sa collection personnelle. Hokey a été jugée coupable d'avoir empoisonné son chocolat du soir.

- Mais c'est un mensonge ! Dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Il espérait que Dumbledore croie que le tremblement présent dans sa gorge était causé par l'injustice de la situation et non par autre chose.

- Évidemment, mais comme avec Morfin, Voldemort avait du modifier sa mémoire pour qu'elle avoue. Le Ministère ne s'est pas posé plus de questions que ça. Hokey était vieille et elle avait avoué. Et puis, après ça, On n'a plus eu de nouvelles de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Sans aucune trace... murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore eut un air absent pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Il avait de nouveau volé, comme à l'orphelinat où il volait les autres enfants, comme avec la bague de Morfin, qu'il s'était approprié... Et là, c'était le tour du médaillon et de la coupe. Ces deux objets avaient énormément d'importance pour lui, outre le fait que l'un d'eux ait appartenu à sa mère. Ils avaient chacun appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas résister au fait de les posséder.

Harry se dispensa de faire le moindre commentaire et après avoir brièvement discuter de tous les éléments, ce qui parut une éternité à Harry, il salua le directeur et sortit du bureau. Il sortit du couloir. Il changea d'étage et se rendit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Là où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo où était gravé le serpent sur le robinet et le caressa distraitement du bout du doigt avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. La froideur du carrelage lui gelant le sang.

Tout ça n'était qu'une coïncidence. Une très mauvaise farce du destin.

Le fait que son Tom soit le total sosie de Tom Marvolo Riddle a presque vingt ans... Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Aucune potion n'était capable de redonner l'apparence de quelqu'un dans sa jeunesse. Donc ça ne pouvait pas être Lord Voldemort. Voldemort n'aurait pas fait des efforts de ce genre pour le piéger. Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi grossier... n'est-ce pas ? Prendre son nom originel, celui qu'il haïssait afin de se rapprocher de lui ? Il n'aurait pas pris autant de risque. Il se prenait beaucoup trop la tête... Mais il y avait de quoi ! Il venait de voir Lord Voldemort à environ dix-huit ans, et cette ordure avait le même visage que l'homme qu'il aimait ! La même apparence jusqu'au bout des doigts ! La même voix... C'était complètement dingue. Trop déroutant pour son propre bien.

Il se força à se calmer. Il y arriva avec difficultés.

Il repensa au visage de Tom lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné à Poudlard. Il avait semblé si heureux d'y remettre les pieds...

Il repensa au sortilège dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard. Ce sortilège si puissant. Si terrifiant.

Il repensa à la façon similaire que les deux hommes avaient de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Il repensa à la fois où ils avaient mangé ensemble au Rosier, il lui avait ramené un breuvage d'Albanie... l'Albanie...

À ce même repas, il avait appelé Voldemort « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Il repensa au souvenir de la Chambre des Secrets, à celui du bureau de Slughorn... Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite. Car Voldemort était plus jeune, avait des traits plus juvéniles, moins malhonnêtes, un visage plus rond et des airs plus innocents. Le changement s'était fait en quelques années seulement.

Harry frappa violemment son poing contre le sol et étouffa un cri de douleur.

Il frappa encore et encore, évacuant sa frustration et son désarroi.

Parce que tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Bien évidemment, tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

N'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOoOo**

Il suffoqua et eut à peine le temps de se rattraper au coin de son bureau. Il était tard et il avait cavalé toute la journée pour peaufiner la nouvelle mission de ses Mangemorts dans les moindres détails. C'était épuisé qu'il était retourné dans ses appartements, mais il n'avait pas eu la moindre seconde de répit. Il s'affairait à se mettre dans de meilleurs conditions pour pouvoir enfin dormir, mais à peine avait-il enlever sa cape ample de sorcier et porté la main à sa cravate, que cette douleur à la limite du supportable l'avait assailli en pleine poitrine. Le choc avait été si violent qu'il avait failli tomber et s'était accroché de justesse au bord de son bureau. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Lord Voldemort, le souffle court, se força à retrouver son équilibre. Il se redressa le plus lentement qu'il pu, ses cheveux noirs lui barrant la vue. Il inspira un grand coup, sa main de libre posée sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sans aucune raison. Pendant un instant, il cru que la potion qu'il avait prise par rapport à son apparence avait peut-être des effets secondaires indésirables, parce qu'au fond, il n'y avait que ça qui avait changé depuis la rentrée. Puis il eut un sourire malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Non, il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé. Il y avait eu Harry bien sûr. Et cette douleur confirmait ce qu'il avait déjà deviné. Par le lien qui les unissait, le garçon pouvait ressentir les plus fortes émotions du Lord, alors pourquoi l'inverse ne marcherait-il pas ? Eh bien, ça avait marché. Ce qu'il avait attendu s'était produit.

Il savait.

D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait appris qui il était réellement. Et le choc que lui avait causé la nouvelle lui avait procuré une douleur atroce dans le cœur. Parce que ses illusions se barraient en fumée, et il s'était pris la vérité de plein fouet. Voldemort tâta derrière lui, dans le vide, afin de trouver son siège, et lorsque ce fut le cas, s'assit dessus avec un soupir. Sa poitrine le faisait encore atrocement souffrir. Alors là était la portée des sentiments du garçon à son égard ? La déception le faisait réellement se sentir ainsi ? Cela prouvait encore une fois ce qu'il prônait depuis des années.

L'amour est une faiblesse.

Il eut un petit rire, ressemblant d'ailleurs plus à un ricanement sinistre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière et appuya sa nuque contre le dossier de son siège, regardant le plafond. Distraitement, il continua de dénouer sa cravate pour la jeter sur le sol, et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire. Il avait un peu trop chaud. D'un geste habile du poignet, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre à distance, laissant l'air glacial de janvier pénétrer dans la pièce. Il savoura le souffle froid sur sa peau avec soulagement et resta immobile un moment. La douleur ne se dissipait pas. Ce gosse ne pouvait-il pas se calmer ? Il eut un soupir exaspéré. Il ne pouvait rien faire évidemment, et c'est ça qui l'énervait le plus. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du froid mordant qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, toujours avec cette gêne dans le torse, la chouette blanche se tenait sur le rebord de son bureau. Sa chouette blanche. Il avait du lui envoyer ce matin pour qu'elle n'arrive que maintenant. Il déplia le bout de parchemin.

_Tom,_

_Tu sais en ce moment il ne se passe rien de bien excitant dans ma vie. J'ai juste une pile incommensurable de travail ! La Salle Commune et le dortoir ont été très calmes ces trois-derniers jours. Nous étions tous occupés à travailler et nous n'avons rien fait d'autre de tout le week-end._

_D'ailleurs, je viens juste de terminer tout ce que j'avais à faire..Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras ça, à cause des intempéries, alors aujourd'hui nous sommes le lundi 20 et il est... trois heures du matin._

_Il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, je n'arrive même plus à écrire sans que ma main ne tremble._

_En plus ce soir, Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir le voir après le dîner. Tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'avais quelques séances spéciales pour m'entraîner ? Eh bien ce soir, c'est le cas, et il faut que je sois un minimum en forme. _

_Tu me manques atrocement. Mais il ne reste plus que neuf jours à peine à attendre avant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, alors il faut juste que je prenne mon mal en patience. En attendant je repense au temps qu'on a passé ensemble au Rosier et je me dit que j'aurai préféré ne jamais partir et rester avec toi encore et encore. Jusqu'à oublier tout ce qui se passe dehors et les responsabilités qui me tombent sur la tête._

_C'est sans doute la fatigue qui me fait te dire ça, et je ne me souviendrais probablement pas de la moitié tout à l'heure. Donc n'y fait pas plus attention que ça._

_Je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais tu me manques ._

_À bientôt, _

_Harry_

_PS : De ton côté, j'espère que ta masse de travail s'est allégée. C'était assez compliqué pour toi depuis le raid du premier de l'an, donne moi des nouvelles._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put dissimuler son sourire. En ce moment-même, est-ce que le garçon repensait à tous ces mots qu'il lui avait écrit ? S'en voulait-il atrocement de s'être livré à lui avec une telle facilité ? Si il pouvait retourner en arrière, le ferait-il ? C'était évident. Bien sûr que oui. Et la chose qui faisait le plus jubiler le Lord à cet instant, était qu'il allait répondre à Harry, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Alors que tout était diamétralement opposé à présent. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus aucune confiance. Peut-être y avait-il de la haine aussi. Tout cela le faisait tellement rire. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu, et il en avait profité au maximum. Peut-être devrait-il s'attendre à une douleur similaire à celle qu'il ressentait en ce moment lorsque le garçon lirait les mots qu'il allait lui écrire ? C'était plus que probable. Il pivota pour se retrouver face à son bureau et tira l'un de ses tiroirs pour prendre un morceau de parchemin, identique à tous les autres, et son encre verte. Sa marque de fabrique.

Il s'apprêtait à tremper l'extrémité de sa plume dans son pot d'encre lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante traversa son poing droit. Il lâcha sa plume et un grognement sourd passa la barrière de ses lèvres. La douleur avait été tellement forte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, il pu voir Harry assis par terre, probablement dans les toilettes de Poudlard, les larmes dévalant ses joues, les yeux rouges faisant ressortir la couleur verte de ses iris, les dents serrés, la mâchoire crispée et ses lunettes sur le sol. Pourquoi le voyait-il ? Leur lien s'était-il renforcé ? Encore ? Sa vision ne s'arrêta pas là, il vit de nouveau le garçon, lever le poing en l'air et l'abattre fortement contre le carrelage. Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui parcouru la main. Suivie d'une autre et encore une autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le mouvement se répéta. La vision se faisait de plus en plus floue et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit les contours abstraits du fantôme de Mimi Geignarde, que la douleur le quitta définitivement, autant dans sa main que dans sa poitrine.

Il haleta durant plusieurs minutes sous les hululements inquiets de la chouette du garçon, qui se turent lorsqu'il se redressa. Il s'était plié en deux sans même s'en rendre compte. Il prit une grande inspiration et referma d'un même mouvement la porte-fenêtre. À présent, sa température était redevenue normale et son souffle s'était calmé. Enfin. Il reprit alors sa plume, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et commença à écrire. Il allait faire payer au garçon la douleur qu'il avait osé partager avec lui.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu ne t'épuises pas trop avec les devoirs que tu as à faire. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu en ais autant ? Tu n'es pourtant pas en période d'examens. À moins qu'ils aient instauré une nouvelle période depuis le temps que je suis parti. _

_Eh bien, j'ai reçu ta lettre sans trop de retard. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 21 et il est.. une heure et demie du matin. Je viens seulement de rentrer, la paperasse s'est accumulée ce week-end. Sinon, pour mon travail, la charge s'est certes diminuée, mais rien n'est encore bouclé. Cela dit, j'ai quand même un peu plus de temps libre à présent._

_J'espère réellement que tu as eu le temps de te reposer. D'après ce que tu me dis, tu as eu énormément à faire, et je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point la barre est haute à Poudlard. Je suis certain que si tu as révisé sérieusement et que tu as eu les manuels adéquats à ta disposition, tu réussiras haut la main. _

_J'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Tu es un grand sorcier Harry, même si tu ne t'en ai pas encore rendu compte._

_Toi aussi tu me manques. Ces derniers jours, ton absence se fait encore plus ressentir que d'habitude. Je sais bien que l'on doit se revoir très bientôt, et c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais ça n'empêche pas que je ressens un vide quand je ne lis pas tes lettres ou que je n'entends pas le son de ta voix. Tout ça me manque. Ta présence me manque. _

_Mais tu as raison, plus que huit jours à présent._

_Huit jours et je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras._

_Moi aussi je repense à ton séjour chez moi, qui fut de bien trop courte durée. Si je m'étais écouté, je serais resté cloîtré chez moi, à tes côtés. Je sais que je ne parle pas vraiment de ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est dans ma nature, mais sache que ça doit être la première fois qu'un être compte autant pour moi. Tu es important. Ne l'oublie pas. Je ferais tout pour te garder auprès de moi, même si ça doit prendre du temps._

_Et bien sûr, si tu veux toujours de moi._

_Et si tes mots t'ont été dictés par la fatigue et que tu ne t'en souviens pas, ne t'en fait pas. Moi je les apprendrais par cœur. _

_Tu me manques énormément. _

_À bientôt_

_Tom._

_PS : Je voulais te le dire seulement lorsque l'on se verra, mais finalement... J'aurai une surprise pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira._

Le Lord Noir se relut une fois, puis deux. Ça allait lui plaire bien évidemment. Mais ça allait le faire douter, encore plus. Il allait se poser de plus en plus de questions. La plupart du temps, sans doute sans réponse. Car le connaissant, il n'en parlerait probablement pas à ses amis, même si ceux-ci voient qu'il n'est pas bien. Ou alors il en ferait part aux deux plus proches, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mais ça n'allait pas suffire à l'arrêter. Cette partie-là de son plan arrivait à son terme, et rien ne pourrait la retarder. Dans à peine plus d'une semaine. Tout serait terminé. Tout se terminerait là où cette mascarade avait commencé. Il secoua le morceau de parchemin dans sa main, s'assurant que l'encre était bien sèche et le plia plusieurs fois avant de l'accrocher à la patte d'Hedwige. Celle-ci hulula lorsqu'il lui donna un biscuit pour hibou et s'envola par la fenêtre qu'il avait rouverte. Il ne l'avait pas nourrie par bonté d'âme. C'était simplement pour ne pas qu'elle arrive trop en retard à Poudlard en se fatiguant. Déjà qu'elle avait parcouru une très longue distance pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Lord Voldemort se leva, soulagé que cette douleur l'ait enfin quitté. Il faudrait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour que ce lien n'existe plus. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire franchement... ressentir tous les sentiments et les états d'âme ridicules d'un adolescent. Il s'avança vers son lit, et après s'être déshabillé, se glissa sous les couvertures. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le coin de la pièce où Nagini était habituellement enroulée sur elle-même. Mais ce soir, elle avait du aller chasser. Elle y passait un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire. C'était plus compliqué pour elle de trouver de quoi manger en hiver. Surtout à l'extérieur. Il croisa ses bras à l'arrière de sa tête.

Tout ce temps de perdu à donner des missions concernant Potter à ses Mangemorts. Alors qu'il réussissait parfaitement lui-même. Les résultats étaient même allés au delà de ses espérances. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire... Mais après tout, si il avait monté ce genre de plan avant cette année, ça n'aurait peut-être pas marché. Harry aurait été trop jeune bien sûr. Et les enfants étaient le péché mignon de Greyback, pas le sien. Comme quoi, peut-être que tous ces échecs avaient été nécessaires et lui avaient donné la détermination de réussir par lui-même. Et heureusement, au final.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue reprendre le dessus. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, il l'avait totalement oubliée. Cette fatigue qui rendait ses paupières si lourdes.

Il avait reprit du service auprès des Mangemorts. Il avait même entraîné un Mangemort cet après-midi. Celui-ci s'était fait laminé. À son avis, il devrait rester une semaine à l'infirmerie qu'ils avaient installé au Manoir, si ce n'était plus. Ça faisait des mois et des mois qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé... En dehors du temps passé à tromper Harry bien entendu. Harry avait été sa mission principale. Il était obsédé par lui. Par la haine qu'il lui portait. Cette haine incommensurable. Tout ça à cause de Lily Evans bien entendu. Cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle avait tout gâché. Si seulement il avait pu entendre la fin de cette foutue prophétie avant ! Tout ça parce que Severus s'était fait prendre ! Il devait s'en mordre les doigts maintenant. L'amour de sa vie, morte, par sa faute. Évidemment qu'il était au courant de tout ça... C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce menu détail qu'il était persuadé du double jeu de celui-ci auprès de Dumbledore. Mais... Envers qui était-il le plus fidèle ? Il faudrait qu'il le teste très bientôt.

Harry. Ce garçon avait totalement changé sa vie. Il l'avait précipité en exil en Albanie. Pendant des années. Il avait erré. Jusqu'à ce que Quirrell n'arrive. Mais il n'avait pu retrouver qu'un semblant d'humanité grâce à Queudver. Cette vermine... Et il était devenu plus fort, grâce au sang d'Harry qui coulait dans ses veines. La magie était subtile, et il avait réussi à saisir cette subtilité. Et c'était grâce à tout cela qu'il allait le prendre avec lui. Harry.

Harry qui souffrait encore à cette heure-ci. Il n'en avait aucun doute. La douleur ne le quitterait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Les souvenirs étaient la source la plus intarissable de douleur. Parce qu'ils rappelaient constamment ce que l'on avait vécu. Tous les bons moments qui ressortaient lorsque l'on était au plus mal. Et c'est ce qui était en train de se produire dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Tom Marvolo Riddle se retourna dans son lit et sentit le sommeil l'emporter doucement. Il revit un instant derrière ses paupières closes, ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant.

La couleur verte de ses yeux qui étincelait et ressortait encore plus lorsqu'il pleurait.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques dans la douleur.

**oOoOoOo**

La vision de son sourire charmeur tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il disparaisse de ses songes. Mais c'était impossible. Ces gestes si familiers, ses doigts se dépliant lentement pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Ces même doigts qui s'étaient tendu pour attraper les coffrets d'Hepzibah Smith. Ses boucles noir charbon suivant le mouvement de sa tête lorsqu'il la penchait, le reflet rouge de ses iris noires où il se perdait si souvent... Il inspira profondément. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Bien plus que son poing qu'il avait failli fracasser sur le carrelage des toilettes du deuxième étage. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et le tiraient. Il avait bien trop pleurer cette nuit-là. Et le plus dur serait qu'il devrait faire comme si de rien n'était devant ses amis quelques heures plus tard. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait y parvenir. Surtout que Ron et Hermione voudraient savoir comment s'était passée sa séance avec Dumbledore.

Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il ne pourrait pas tout leur raconter sans fondre en larmes. Il ne pourrait pas décrire ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine sans avoir la gorge nouée et la voix qui tremble. Il ne fallait pas qu'il leur parle. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient son trouble. Et encore, « trouble » était un mot bien faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter l'évidence. Parce que tout concordait n'est-ce pas ? Tout n'était qu'un coup monté ?

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre au fait que tout n'était que mensonge. Il y avait encore une chance que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais coup du destin... Après tout, il avait toujours été malchanceux. La mort de ses parents, la mort de Sirius, la dure vie qu'il avait menée chez les Dursley... toutes les épreuves qui lui étaient tombées dessus depuis qu'il était à Poudlard... Peut-être que l'épreuve qu'il avait à affronter cette année était celle-ci ? Et que si il réfléchissait correctement, il allait pouvoir s'en sortir, comme toujours.

Et arrêter de souffrir, accessoirement.

Il repensa à tout les points communs... Tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne. Mais... Leur comportement était si différent. Voldemort ne pourrait pas jouer la comédie pendant un laps de temps aussi long. Il aurait craqué depuis longtemps si son Tom était réellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il n'aurait pas pu être si doux éternellement. Il l'avait bien vu, dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas un homme patient, et ça avait toujours été ainsi. Lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il minaudait pour que Dumbledore lui dise tout du monde magique, lorsque son souvenir malmenait les nerfs d'Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets, lorsqu'une dizaine d'années après son départ de Poudlard il était venu jouer son rôle pour avoir le poste de professeur et lors de sa visite chez Hepzibah Smith lorsqu'il la charmait et lui apportait des fleurs pour voir tous ses trésors.. Tous ces tours avaient eu une fin. Voldemort n'était pas patient. Il s'était impatienté lors de toutes ces entrevues... Coupant la parole à Dumbledore à l'âge de onze ans, levant la voix contre un Harry de douze ans, se vexant et maudissant un poste qu'il avait convoité, et tuant lorsqu'il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose.

Il aurait pu avoir tant d'occasion de tuer Harry. Plusieurs fois ils avaient été seuls. Il aurait même pu s'occuper de lui aux Trois Balais, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Ce n'était pas comme si il se souciait d'avoir des témoins. Il aurait pu le tuer dans les hauteurs de Pré-Au-Lard. Il aurait pu le laisser aux mains des Mangemorts. Il aurait pu le tuer dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était inconscient. Il aurait pu le tuer au Terrier. Ou au Rosier. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'occasions laissées par Voldemort. Il n'aurait jamais manquer des chances pareilles. Jamais.

Tom Montague n'était pas Lord Voldemort. Leur tempérament était bien trop différent.

Harry se retourna dans son lit, écrasant une larme coulant sur sa joue. Tout ça avait été un choc bien trop fort pour lui. Il serra son poing contre lui, resserrant le bandage qu'il avait enroulé autour, sentant encore la douleur déchirante qu'il s'était lui-même infligée. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible dans le noir du dortoir. Ça avait été Mimi Geignarde qui l'avait arrêté. Pour une fois, elle n'avait même pas hurlé. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi il s'était mis dans ses états pareils. Elle l'avait seulement écouté dire des phrases sans début ni fin. Des mots sortant de sa gorge et qui l'aidaient à se persuader que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve... un cauchemar atroce et qu'il allait se réveiller.

Il ferma douloureusement les paupières.

Encore une fois, il ne savait pas comment démêler le vrai du faux.

**oOoOoOo**

Ces derniers jours, Daniel supportait de plus en plus mal les visites de celui qui le retenait prisonnier ici. Il était devenu absolument infâme. Lui qui croyait qu'il ne pouvait être pire qu'avant. Il s'était trompé. Et lourdement. La façon dont il l'avait humilié quelques jours auparavant... il s'en était tellement voulu ensuite. Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi envers lui ? Comment avait-il pu le désirer ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il savait bien que tout ce qui lui était arrivé était à cause de cette potion qu'on lui avait fait boire, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas regretter ses actes. Si il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu se retenir. Et seule une entité supérieure savait à quel point il avait essayer. À quel point il avait souhaiter ne pas ressentir tout ce plaisir lorsque ses doigts avaient effleurer sa peau. Lorsque ces mêmes doigts avaient parcouru ses bras de tout leur long en le déshabillant. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé avec cette incroyable violence. Lorsque sa tête avait heurté le mur derrière lui, mais au final, il n'avait même pas fait attention à la douleur. Cette douleur déchirante lorsqu'il était entré en lui. Encore. Aucune douceur, aucune tendresse. Pas avec lui.

Il entendit ce bruit familier. Ce crissement insupportable qui signifiait que la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrait. Il avait mangé il y a quelques heures, pour la dernière fois de la journée, ça ne pouvait donc pas être un repas. Il se recroquevilla inutilement contre le mur froid et humide de sa geôle, comme si se ratatiner comme un vulgaire rat allait changer quelque chose. Il entendit la grille se refermer derrière l'homme, le monstre qui venait d'entrer. Ses pas résonnait sur le sol de pierres. Il releva doucement la tête. Le monstre avait revêtu son masque séduisant. Aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il le regardait juste de haut. Du dédain était également présent dans ses yeux. Mais quelque chose était différent de ces derniers jours. Lord Voldemort semblait plus calme encore. Instinctivement, Daniel savait bien qu'il devait s'en inquiéter.

L'homme au visage charmant s'abaissa à son niveau, ne le quittant pas de ses yeux rougeoyant. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes qui s'écoulaient terriblement lentement. Daniel avait envie de lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire et s'en aller, mais il savait bien que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Et il n'était pas assez bête pour faire ce genre d'erreur. Il était toujours recroquevillé contre son bout de mur sale, lorsque Lord Voldemort commença à tendre la main vers lui. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible tandis que les longs doigts blancs de son tyran s'approchaient de plus en plus de son visage. Il eut un mouvement de recul, bien inutile évidemment, et ferma les yeux.

Etait-il dans son état normal ? Etait-il en train de rêver ?

Les doigts de Lord Voldemort caressaient doucement sa joue, comme si il était l'objet le plus précieux au monde. Il ouvrit les paupières avec précaution. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ils l'appelaient tous ici, lui caressait la pommette de son pouce, d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais employée avec lui auparavant. Essayait-il d'endormir sa méfiance ? Non, bien sûr que non. Quelle idée stupide... Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment. Il se laissa alors faire, plongeant son regard dans celui, noir, de son geôlier, attendant, méfiant, ce qu'il allait faire. La peur commença à lui monter à la gorge lorsque celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Un sourire qui lui sembla presque doux.

L'homme rapprocha son visage du sien et arrêta d'avancer sa tête lorsque leur nez furent sur le point de se toucher. Il caressa la joue de Daniel un dernière fois avant de prendre la parole. Enfin. Et finalement, le jeune homme aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien.

- Tu sais que tu ne me seras bientôt plus d'aucune utilité ?

Un hoquet se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Harry... Mon Harry...

Divaguait-il ? L'appelait-il encore par son prénom ? _Son_ prénom...

- Mon Harry sera bientôt ici aussi. Je n'aurais plus besoin d'une vulgaire copie. La vulgaire copie que tu représentes.

Le regard de Lord Voldemort changea. Il se chargea de haine. La haine qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher devant lui, et qui pourtant paraissait décupler à chaque nouvelle visite qu'il lui rendait. Ses yeux se tintèrent encore plus de rouge et la main, si douce jusqu'à présent, qui parcourait sa joue, agrippa à sa gorge.

Avec violence.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Daniel. Jamais encore il ne l'avait serré aussi fort. Le jeune homme leva l'un de ses bras et attrapa celui de Voldemort, essayant de serrer ses doigts autour de celui-ci. Il ne pouvait pas le repousser. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il commençait à suffoquer. Il voyait toujours le visage de Voldemort au plus près du sien, ce visage sublime absolument immonde. Ce visage où en ce moment-même s'étirait le plus hideux des sourires. La folie prenait part de tout son être. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi rouges que lorsqu'il était sous son apparence de cadavre et son souffle se perdait sur sa gorge et sur le bas de son visage. Il pouvait sentir les doigts du Seigneur du Ténèbres se refermer encore plus autour de son cou devenu plus frêle encore. Il eut un autre hoquet et agrippa des deux mains le poignet de l'homme. Il avait si mal.

Il n'arrivait plus à aspirer de l'air.

Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Il voyait trouble et n'arrivait plus à distinguer les contours du visage en face de lui.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de voir apparaître dans son esprit les visages de ses parents et de Beth, qui était encore si jeune.

La voix de Voldemort résonna à ses oreilles. Juste un murmure. Il ne saisi pas l'ensemble de sa phrase et ne perçut que les mots « faible » et « pathétique ».

Il ferma les yeux.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il entendit.

La pénombre fut la seule chose à laquelle il avait droit.

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>

PS : Il y a quelques jours, l'acteur jouant Fenrir Greyback, Devid Legeno, est décédé à l'âge de 50 ans. Je lui rends donc hommage ici. Paix à son âme.


	28. Le Commencement

**Titre :** Moi et Moi Seul !

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, le Survivant, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard rencontre un jeune homme fort intéressant... Et fort séduisant. Mais quel est cet inconnu du nom de Tom ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne le traite-t-il pas comme tous les autres ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi beau, par Merlin ? Découvrez les mésaventures du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Pairings :** LV x HP [Et autres peut-être au fil du temps...]

**Rated** : M Progressif

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?) ! Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, surtout que ça permet à l'auteur de lui donner un bon coup de pied au c** pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sur ce...

**SPOIL :** SPOIL sur l'histoire de Voldy, et sur le TOME 5

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEWS !<strong>  
><span>

Merci à **Princesslytherin**,** ptitcoeurfragile**, **ulqui's-girl**, **Anonyme**, **Kinette04**, **hinatankae**, **PetiteLouve**, , **Alycia Panther,** **Harry-Snape-Malfoy**, **izaiza14** et **Sedinette Micahelis** pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre !

Merci énormément, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Merci de me soutenir ^^ !

* * *

><p><span><strong>NDA 1<strong>

**400.**

Et oui cher(e)s ami(e)s !

Grâce à vous, cette fiction a dépassé le cap des 400 reviews ! Au moment où j'écris ceci, nous en sommes à 422 reviews exactement !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas en arriver là honnêtement !

Merci encore pour tout ce soutien que vous me porter depuis ces trois ans et des brouettes que j'écris cette fiction !

**NDA 2 **

**MPREG**.

Je tiens à faire un petit point concernant le MPREG par rapport à cette fiction.

J'ai remarqué dernièrement que plusieurs d'entre vous, notamment par reviews, me faisaient part de leur souhait qu'un MPREG entre Harry et Voldemort soit présent.

Eh bien je suis navrée, mais la réponse est NON ! Jamais, ô GRAND JAMAIS je n'écrirais un MPREG ! Je suis désolée, je ne tiens pas à être agressive ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je ne comprends même pas comment je pourrais intégrer un MPREG là dedans, même si je le voulais, sans que ce soit affreusement guimauve ! (Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais vu un MPREG non-guimauve).

Je m'excuse si cette nouvelle désappointe certaine d'entre vous, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je trouve qu'intégrer un MPREG ici serait "gâcher" le sens de la fiction.

J'espère que vous ne serez tout de même pas trop déçu(e)s et que vous continuerez tout de même à me lire.

**NDA3**

Finally,

je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais je n'avais absolument pas d'inspiration. J'avais déjà fait part de cette nouvelle dans la NDA du _chapitre 5_ de _**"Magnétique"**_, et je la refais ici.

Dans tous les cas, voici le 28ième chapitre de_** Moi et Moi Seul !** _

Va y avoir du mouvement les gars !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

_Lubilule Malefoy_

* * *

><p><em>As usual prévenez moi si vous voyez des fautes !<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>28 – Le Commencement <strong>

Draco Malefoy marchait dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Seul.

Enfin un peu de calme. Même si il y avait tout le brouhaha alentours qu'émettaient les élèves de Poudlard, il n'y avait personne qui le collait ou qui restait autour de lui dans un cercle de deux mètres. Et ça, c'était le pied. Il avait envoyé sur les roses Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'arrêtaient pas, pour il ne savait quelle raison, de le questionner sur ses activités et de le suivre un peu partout. Il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde à lui depuis un petit moment, à part ses activités nocturnes en compagnie de Théodore. Il eut un sourire en coin à sa pensée. Le pauvre héritier Nott avait été obligé de rester cloué au lit au moins trois jours à cause d'un courant d'air qui lui avait donné une crève pas possible. Draco s'était bien senti obligé de le distraire la nuit passée, étant donné qu'il allait rester tout seul au château durant tout l'après-midi. Ce matin même, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le plaquer contre l'un des murs de leur dortoir et du lui tailler la pipe de sa vie. Épuisé comme il l'était, c'était fort possible qu'il le retrouve encore endormi quand il rentrerait.

Le Malefoy tourna la tête vers les autres élèves de son école. Insouciants. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'il y avait une grande menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête... Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point elle était proche. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Et c'était lui qui allait déclencher tout ça. Il serra les poings. Ce n'était pas la tâche la plus facile qu'il lui avait été donnée de faire. Pas seulement par rapport aux soucis... techniques, si il put dire ainsi. Mais aussi au niveau moral. Il avait déjà, il y a plusieurs semaines, retourné le sujet dans tous les sens. Il était obligé de le faire et il était bien résolu à y arriver. Il était Draco Malefoy, héritier de la grande famille de Sang-Pur Malefoy. Et il n'échouerait pas.

Un souffle erratique se rapprochait de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna. Cet abruti de fils Potter avait failli lui rentrer dedans ! Lui, sa tête d'épouvantail balafré et ses foutus yeux verts. Bien sûr, il n'avait même pas songé à s'excuser, ça aurait été trop beau. En même temps, vu comment il avait été élevé... Il eut un sourire mauvais. Comme un rat dans un égout, comme une saleté de moldu. D'ailleurs, en parlant de rat...Il vit Hermione Granger et son abruti de petit ami le suivre avec difficulté, tandis que le « Sauveur » continuait sa course vers Derviche et Bang. Que pouvait-il bien aller faire là-bas ? Bah, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ce n'était pas son job de faire du baby-sitting avec Potty. Ça c'était le labeur de la Sang-de-Bourbe et du Traître à son Sang, ainsi que celui de Dumbledore soit dit en passant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à la pensée du directeur. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le souffle glacé du vent sur son visage. Si seulement il pouvait y succomber... juste une seconde de trop dans la neige, et il serait libéré...

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Mais il ne pourrait pas se libérer. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas accompli ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Ce qu'_Il_ lui avait demandé de faire. Un second frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il ne savait pas si c'était le froid qui lui faisait ça, ou une toute autre chose. Mais un mauvais pressentiment lui disait que ce n'était pas le temps qui en était responsable. Plus méfiant encore que d'habitude, il regarda derrière lui et scruta la foule. Personne ne lui semblait ne pas être à sa place. Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Certes, il le reconnaissait lui-même, mais il ne fallait pas lui en faire la remarque. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait envoyé promener Blaise. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était devant Honeydukes, obligé de se coltiner les babillages de Pansy Parkinson. À sa tête, il aurait été bien heureux qu'on lui lance un Avada... Obligé de rester avec la Parkinson. Cette même Pansy qu'il avait failli étouffer l'autre jour. Mais sans doute aurait-il eu quelques problèmes si il était allé jusqu'au bout de son geste. Au moins, elle avait comprit le message et avait arrêté de le suivre comme un pékinois partout où il allait et ne réclamait plus la moindre attention. Au contraire, dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et elle avait bien raison cette petite idiote.

Draco se détourna de cette vision, bien loin d'être enchanteresse, et continua son petit bout de chemin. Ah, le balafré venait de sortir, seul, de Derviche et Bang. Tiens ? Un air encore plus dépité que celui de ces derniers jours. Étrangement... non, finalement ce n'était pas si étrange que ça... plus le fils Potter était de mauvaise humeur, mieux Draco se portait. Un peu comme une balance. Plus l'une s'abaissait, plus l'autre montait. Doucement, le fils Malefoy se rapprochait de la chaleur des Trois Balais. Il voyait l'enseigne se rapprocher de plus en plus, à mesure qu'il avançait dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. Il enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans les poches de sa cape d'hiver et accéléra un peu le pas. Finalement, il n'avait pas tant envie que ça de finir congeler. Il fit attention à ne pas glisser sur la fine couche de neige qui était tombée un peu plus tôt, ce serait une honte pour un Malefoy, et se rapprocha des façades, histoire de se rattraper à quelque chose au cas où. Il était bien trop faible physiquement en ce moment pour pouvoir se 'permettre' de se casser quelque chose.

À deux pas de l'entrée des Trois Balais, la sensation d'insécurité ressentie plus tôt, revint à la charge. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air mais... était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées, ou était-il le seul à s'en apercevoir ? En effet, les autres personnes présentes ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être juste Potter, qui lui, semblait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. D'ailleurs... avec qui était-il en train de discuter plus loin ? Serys Montague ?!

Le jeune Serpentard secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Il faudrait qu'il demande quelques explications à celui-ci lorsqu'il rentrerait au Manoir. À propos de, pourquoi était-il ici alors qu'il avait « déserté » Poudlard, et pourquoi parlait-il au Balafré, le pire ennemi de son Maître bien aimé ? Ces détails échappaient à Draco... Mais il n'allait pas résoudre ça tout de suite. Personne n'était sensé savoir que Serys était au Manoir Malefoy, et il la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se retrouver à moins de dix mètres du balafré. La sensation de malaise ne le quittait pas. Il avait la main sur la poignée du pub lorsqu'il le vit, enfin. Cet homme là bas. Grand, pâle, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Il semblait se dissimuler entre deux bâtiments sans pourtant être totalement invisible. À son attitude, Draco se dit que c'était un geste volontaire. Les yeux de l'inconnu rencontrèrent les siens et il eut le frisson le plus désagréable qu'il pouvait ressentir. Exactement le même que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait. Il détourna le regard et entra aux Trois Balais. Cet homme avait une aura beaucoup trop étrange. Comme si elle était lourde et que sa magie était malfaisante. Il lui rappelait définitivement Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Il entra dans la bâtisse. Elle était pleine à craquer. Il tiqua. Lui qui avait souhaité être un peu tranquille... Aucune table n'était libre. Il se résolu alors à s'asseoir au bar et commanda une simple Bièraubeurre. La sensation du liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou. Il reposa sa choppe à demi pleine sur le bar et son regard se perdit dans le vide. En rentrant, il faudrait qu'il se rende directement à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller voir Théodore. Certes, il lui servait d'exutoire, mais il passait un peu trop de temps avec lui ces derniers jours. Il fallait qu'il se remette « au travail » plus sérieusement si il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences plus tard. Puis il allait devoir, une nouvelle fois, se lever en pleine nuit pour se rendre dans la réserve. Après tout, les livres dont il avait vraiment besoin se trouvaient là-bas. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à se cacher dans un coin plein de poussière comme la dernière fois lorsque Granger, en bonne préfète, était venue faire sa ronde dans la bibliothèque. Il expira fortement par le nez. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas la voir cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Les Trois Balais devenait de plus en plus bruyant. Draco laissa seulement quelques pièces sur le comptoir, ne finissant même pas ce qu'il avait commencé, et alla trouver refuge dans les toilettes du pub. Il n'avait pas encore envie de retourner dehors. Surtout que le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre.

La pièce était déserte. L'unique fenêtre était couverte de givre à l'extérieur et de buée à l'intérieur. Il appuya ses mains sur le lavabo et baissa la tête en avant. Enfin un peu de silence. Il n'entendait que quelques bruits étouffés venant de la Salle d'à côté, mais rien de plus. Mais, si il s'était un peu plus concentré... si il n'avait pas baissé sa garde ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il aurait peut-être pu remarquer le souffle rauque et bestial provenant d'une des cabines. Et peut-être aurait-il pu sortir de là avant.

**oOoOoOo**

Le froid lui mordait la peau. Mais il ne le sentait presque pas. La douleur présente en lui était bien plus intense que celle que le vent glacial pouvait lui apporter. La semaine qu'il venait de passer avait été très dure moralement. Il savait que ses amis voyaient qu'il n'allait pas bien, ils avaient même tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui poser des questions, mais... il ne voulait pas en parler avec eux tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que Tom était Voldemort depuis tout ce temps. Rien que cette pensée lui serra le cœur. N'importe qui d'autre aurait dit que c'était une évidence, qu'il n'y avait pas à réfléchir plus que ça. Mais pas lui. Il avait déjà fait des erreurs de jugement auparavant, et il ne voulait pas que tout ça se reproduise. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sirius... qu'il croyait que c'était un sbire de Voldemort, qu'il avait tué ses parents et qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour le tuer à son tour... Et en fait, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, alors que tous les éléments étaient là pour prouver qu'il était bien un criminel.

- Harry, es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas une écharpe ? Tu vas attraper froid...

Il avait devancé Ron et Hermione mais il semblait qu'ils l'avaient rattrapé.

- Non, ça va aller Hermione, ne t'en fait pas.

Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de se retourner et de lui faire face pour lui parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit dans ses yeux à quel point il était mal. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il évitait le regard de qui que ce soit, et il espérait qu'après aujourd'hui, il pourrait arrêter d'avoir ce comportement, qui le blessait autant qu'il blessait ses proches. Depuis cette séance chez Dumbledore, il n'arrivait plus à agir correctement. La vision de Voldemort... Voldemort qui ressemblait tant à son Tom. Elle l'avait rendu fou. Fou de tristesse, fou de rage. Il serra le poing et étouffa une exclamation de douleur. Depuis qu'il avait frappé le sol des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il avait eu du mal à se servir de sa plume et de sa baguette. Il aurait très bien pu aller voir Mrs Pomfrey pour qu'elle lui arrange tout ça, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire les raisons de son mal. Elle l'aurait regarder de son habituel regard suspicieux... Un peu comme quand Ron lui avait dit s'être fait mordu par un chien en premier année, alors que c'était le dragon de Hagrid qui était le responsable de sa blessure à la main, devenue verte et gonflée au fil des heures.

Il soupira de nouveau. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal, et la douleur ne s'était pas atténuée au fil des jours. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Même si le choc que lui avait provoqué la vision dans les souvenirs de l'elfe de maison avait été absolument abominable... La douleur latente qui refusait de s'estomper égalait ce qu'il avait dû endurer cette nuit là. De plus, à peine deux jours plus tard il avait reçu la réponse de Tom à sa lettre. Elle lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et pire encore, elle avait ajouter de nouveaux doutes dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Il y avait deux scénarios possibles. Soit tout n'était qu'une farce, qu'un mauvais coup du destin, et le fait d'éprouver des sentiments contradictoire envers Tom, coincés entre la confusion, la colère et l'amour était une sorte de punition incompréhensible... Soit tout n'était que la vérité, et Tom s'était... non, Voldemort s'était joué de lui depuis le début, se délectant de la souffrance qu'il allait occasionnée. Les deux solutions ne lui plaisaient ni l'une ni l'autre, mais la dernière était de loin la pire.

Il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçu, et à laquelle il n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre. Il l'avait relue tellement de fois qu'il la connaissait par cœur, jusqu'au dernier plis du parchemin, jusqu'à la plus petite tache d'encre et jusqu'à la dernière virgule et au Post-scriptum. Ses mots s'étaient insinués en lui comme un poison, à la fois doux et terrible. « _J'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités... _» Lui avait-il répondu lorsqu'il lui avait annoncer la tonne de travail qu'il avait à faire ces derniers temps. « _Toi aussi tu me manques... ton absence se fait encore plus ressentir que d'habitude... je ressens un vide quand je ne lis pas tes lettres ou que je n'entends pas le son de ta voix. Tout ça me manque. Ta présence me manque. »_ Ces mots si doux avaient martelés son esprit jusqu'à le rendre fou. Lui aussi, il lui manquait tant. Et pourtant, le doute qui s'était transformé en évidence planait dans sa tête. Évidence qu'il s'obligeait à masquer, jusqu'à la transformer de nouveau en doute. Puis, cette phrase... ce passage marqué de cette encre verte qu'il aimait tant car elle était la marque de fabrique de l'être qu'il aimait...

_« Je sais que je ne parle pas vraiment de ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est dans ma nature, mais sache que ça doit être la première fois qu'un être compte autant pour moi. Tu es important. Ne l'oublie pas. Je ferais tout pour te garder auprès de moi, même si ça doit prendre du temps. »_

Ces mots qui le rendaient encore plus confus ! Pourquoi lui envoyer ça à ce moment-là alors qu'il avait vu cet affreux souvenir ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et même si il savait qu'il allait sans nul doute tomber malade, il apprécia le froid glacial passer sur son cou. Tout l'avait marqué dans cette lettre, même cette phrase-ci... Dans sa lettre à Tom, Harry, à cause de la fatigue, lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur concernant le fait qu'il aurait préféré rester pour toujours au Rosier avec Tom tant il se sentait bien avec lui. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas y faire attention et cet homme lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il les retiendrais tout de même « Moi je les apprendrais par cœur. ». Le Gryffondor avait presque entendu cette phrase être murmurée dans son oreille lorsqu'il l'avait lue. Il s'était imaginé son souffle chaud contre sa jugulaire et avait été jusqu'à sentir l'odeur si particulière qui le suivait partout.

Il en avait tremblé pendant des heures.

Un frisson désagréable le parcouru. Était-ce le froid ou la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air aujourd'hui ? Il oublia totalement de s'intéresser un peu plus à cette sensation étrange lorsqu'il vit eu loin l'enseigne de la boutique de Derviche et Bang. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pour Noël, Tom lui avait offert un journal pour qu'ils puissent communiquer plus facilement et il lui avait préciser qu'il avait fait réparer le canaux le reliant à son propre journal, justement, chez Derviche et Bang. Peut-être que si il allait dans la boutique et posait des questions aux gérants, ils pourraient lui dire quelque chose sur Tom qu'il ignorait ? Il n'y avait qu'une chance minime qu'ils se souviennent de lui, après tout, il était venu il y a plusieurs mois, et ils devaient voir passer pas mal de clients par jour mais... son instinct lui dit qu'il ne perdrait rien à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, qui n'avaient pas cessé de le suivre depuis tout ce temps.

- Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose en vitesse chez Derviche et Bang. Dit-il. Je vous rejoindrais chez Zonko tout à l'heure, allez-y sans moi.

- Attends Harry! On peu t'acco...

La voix d'Hermione se perdit derrière lui alors qu'il commençait à courir en direction de la boutique. Il eut l'impression d'avoir bousculé quelqu'un au passage, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il voulait juste s'éloigner de ses amis pour le moment. Il ne supportait définitivement pas devoir leur mentir et éviter leur regard pleins de questions. Il failli tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause du sol glissant et fut soulager lorsqu'il arriva devant la boutique. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Il y faisait bien chaud et il soupira de contentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la boutique. En dehors de lui, elle était vide et personne ne se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Il fit quelques pas sur le plancher de l'endroit, s'avançant vers le comptoir. Une petite cloche, semblable à celle des hôtels moldus était posée dessus. Il allait poser sa main pour l'actionner lorsqu'un homme massif sortit de l'arrière boutique pour se placer devant lui.

- Oh, bonjour ! Excuse-moi jeune homme, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer !

- Ce n'est pas grave.. répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je me présente, je suis Mr Bang ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? Un objet à réparer peut-être ?

Harry se sentit un peu gêné par le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Pourtant, son visage souriant l'encourageait à parler... Mais Mr Bang ne devait pas être habitué au genre de requête que Harry allait lui soumettre.

- En fait, je voudrais juste vous poser une question par rapport à l'un de vos clients... dit Harry un peu vite.

- Un de mes clients ? Dit Mr Bang, perplexe.

- Oui.. il y a quelques mois, il est venu vous apporter deux journaux jumeaux... il m'a dit que le canal était brisé et que c'était pour ça qu'il était venu chez vous... Vous vous rappelez de lui ?

Mr Bang se caressa distraitement le menton pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Harry. Puis le regard du gérant parût s'illuminer et il reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Un grand type brun, non ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux en hochant la tête.

- Un peu que je me souviens de lui ! Il a été l'un des clients les plus désagréable qu'il m'ait été donné de servir. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me prenait pour un idiot fini ! Il n'est pas resté bien longtemps, juste le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, et c'est tant mieux !

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est l'homme dont je parle ? Demanda timidement Harry, la voix tremblante.

- Absolument. Dit Mr Bang, l'air catégorique. J'avais limite l'impression de me retrouver face une sorte de Lucius Malefoy... Snob et imbu de lui-même.

- Oh.. eh bien, merci monsieur. Bonne journée.

Puis Harry sortit du magasin, la gorge serrée et une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac. Le Tom qu'il connaissait n'était pas du tout comme ça. Un Lucius Malefoy ? Et puis quoi encore... Il avala difficilement sa salive. La désagréable sensation qui planait dans l'air un peu plus tôt revint à la charge. Etait-il le seul à s'en rendre compte ? Il avança un peu plus loin dans la rue de Pré-Au-Lard. Il devait aller rejoindre ses amis à Zonko... mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Encore moins que lorsqu'il avait quitté le château. Il s'était attendu peut-être à quelques choses négatives sur le compte de Tom, mais certainement pas à ça. Ce que le gérant de la boutique lui avait dit lui paraissait.. totalement improbable. Ce genre de... description ne correspondait pas du tout à l'homme qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer, qu'il avait apprit à connaître et avec qui il avait passer tant de temps. L'homme dont il était amoureux n'était pas ce genre de personne. Mais, même si la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être était de plus en plus évidente, Harry ne voulait pas encore abandonner. Son espoir était tout ce qui lui restait.

Puis une occasion inespérée se présenta à lui. Il le revit, lui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis l'année dernière à Poudlard d'ailleurs... Il se tenait là, accompagné par une personne totalement encapuchonnée. Juste devant les Trois Balais. Il parlait tranquillement avec la personne, sans se soucier des regards perplexe et interrogateurs qui se tournaient vers lui. Harry n'avait pas tout de suite fait attention à lui. Mais il avait fini par voir ses cheveux blonds foncés et ses yeux bleus sombre. Il s'avança vers lui, sans vraiment savoir si cette personne allait accepter de lui adresser la parole. Après tout,il avait été à Serpentard, et tout le monde savait que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, lorsqu'ils ne se querellaient pas, préféraient s'éviter. Mais Harry prit le risque de se faire marcher dessus et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aux côtés de Serys Montague.

Serys Montague se tenait là, à proximité des Trois Balais et de Zonko. Ça lui paraissait totalement improbable. Surtout qu'il semblait seulement flâner avec la personne qui l'accompagnait, sans même adresser la parole à ses anciens camarades de classe. Lorsqu'Harry fut presque à sa hauteur, le jeune Serpentard releva les yeux vers lui, et haussa un sourcil. Son expression était partagée entre l'étonnement et l'agacement. Comme il fallait s'en douter.

- Tiens, Potter. Que me vaut le déplaisir ? Dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Charmant. Vraiment. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Harry ne dit rien et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ce genre de bêtises. Il fallait absolument qu'il en ait le cœur net... Tom...

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Serys. Dit Harry sur un ton neutre où perçait tout de même une pointe d'agacement. J'ai seulement quelques questions en tête, et malheureusement, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'en donner les réponses.

Serys eut un sourire étrange. Il semblait amusé par la répartie dont il faisait preuve. Harry savait très bien que ses paroles étaient plus dignes d'un Serpentard que d'un Gryffondor... Mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il aurait très bien pu faire partie de cette autre maison. Même si cette idée lui déplaisait fortement.

- Ça alors... dit Serys. Mais dépêche toi tu veux, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas seul... je ne te promets rien concernant mes réponses cependant...

L'air qu'employait l'ex-Serpentard ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry, mais encore une fois, il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il devait absolument poser ces maudites questions, que le poids qui enfermait son cœur s'en aille enfin.

- J'ai été surpris de voir que tu avais quitté Poudlard... surtout que tu n'avais plus qu'une année d'études à faire si je me souviens bien. Dit Harry.

- Oh tu sais.. je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place ici. Dit Serys, toujours ce sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage. J'ai préféré changé d'endroit... et j'en suis ravi. Le lieu où je me trouve me permet d'approfondir mes connaissances, et c'est très bénéfique.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, mais une chose le dérangeait. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était scolarisé à Durmstrang. Certes, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de le préciser mais... ce détail dérangea le Gryffondor. Serys était plongé dans la Magie Noire, ce n'était un secret pour personne, et tout le monde savait que Durmstrang avait été l'école de l'ancien mage noir Grindelwald... donc peut-être que le lieu dont il parlait était bel et bien cette école. Cependant, le doute subsista dans l'esprit d'Harry, ajouté à la sensation désagréable qui planait dans l'air depuis tout à l'heure. Il était mal à l'aise. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquent à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que voir la couleur de sa peau... Mais sa silhouette générale lui disait quelque chose, et ça, ça le dérangeait encore plus.

- Je suppose que la raison de mon départ de Poudlard n'est pas réellement ce que tu voulais me demander n'est-ce pas ? Dit soudainement Serys, l'air ennuyé cette fois-ci.

Harry reporta son attention sur son ancien camarade. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait l'autre homme depuis un moment.

- Exact, répondit-il. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais bien un cousin appelé Tom.

Le jeune homme blond ricana.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes une chose pareille ? Tu veux te rapprocher du cercle des Sang-Pur ?

Harry vit les épaules de l'inconnu bouger légèrement. Il riait silencieusement. Le Gryffondor expira fortement par le nez. Ces deux-là se fichaient de lui ou quoi ? Évidemment, ils le provoquaient. Non mais franchement... Lui qui était un symbole dans le monde sorcier – involontairement certes, mais tout de même – d'être l'Élu qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts... Lui ? Vouloir se rapprocher des Sang-Pur.

Stop. Il se montait trop la tête. Serys ne cherchait qu'à l'énerver. Il le connaissait bien finalement, il avait passer du temps avec Malefoy à l'énerver, à le chercher, à lui faire des mauvais coups à lui et à Ronald. Il inspira lentement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je te demande ça uniquement car j'ai rencontré quelqu'un disant être ton cousin, c'est tout. Je voudrais simplement savoir si c'est vrai.

Toujours avec cet insupportable sourire mesquin, il lui répondit.

- Eh bien, commence par me dire comment il est physiquement...

- C'est quelqu'un de grand, environ une tête de plus que moi, assez pâle, brun, les yeux noirs...

- Environ une tête de plus que toi ? Dit Serys. Tu as du te tenir bien près de lui pour t'en rendre compte... ajouta-t-il, moqueur. Quel genre de relation as-tu avec lui ? Tu as un lien particulier avec cet homme, je me trompe ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Soit Tom lui avait parler de lui, et Serys le menait en bateau, soit il était très perspicace, soit il se moquait de lui. Et quelque chose lui disait que sa dernière solution était la bonne.

- Nous sommes simplement amis. Dit Harry, agacé.

- Amis ? S'exclama Serys. Toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard... un Serpentard ? Ami avec toi ?

Serys eut un ricanement qui sonna désagréablement à ses oreilles. Comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendue.

- Et comment l'aurais-tu rencontré ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Harry soupira, exaspéré. À chaque fois qu'il posait une question, Serys répondait en lui en posant une autre. C'était fatiguant. Mais ce n'était pas comme si il s'était attendu à ce que le Serpentard réponde gentiment et se contente de ça, sans lui lancer de piques ou de remarques désagréables.

- Je l'ai rencontré ici, à la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année. Il était aux Trois Balais. Ça te va comme réponse ?

- Hou là... On sort les griffes Potter ? Ricana-t-il.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Ce garçon l'agaçait de plus en plus. Et ça devait se voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être susceptible... railla Serys en tournant la tête vers son ami.

Harry entendit l'homme encapuchonné ricaner, puis le jeune homme s'intéressa de nouveau à lui.

- Tu m'as dit Tom c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à Harry. Hmm... Je ne me souviens pas avoir un cousin de ce nom là. Mais je peux me tromper. Ça fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas vu des membres de ma famille... enfin, de ma vraie famille je veux dire.

Le jeune Potter tiqua. Venait-il de dire d'une façon détournée qu'il... faisait partie des Mangemorts ? Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais la façon dont il avait prononcé sa phrase.. lui était resté en travers.

- Enfin bref, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, je m'en vais. Ça m'insupporte de respirer le même air que toi !

Puis Serys Montague et l'homme encapuchonné se détournèrent et commencèrent à remonter la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. Mais au bout de quelques pas, ce qui surprit Harry, Serys fit demi-tour et revint vers lui. Il s'approcha un peu plus qu'auparavant, se collant presque contre lui. Harry eut le réflexe de reculer un peu, mais la main de Serys agrippa son épaule, le maintenant à la même distance. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire étrange qu'il lui lançait. Le visage de l'Ex-Serpentard se rapprocha du sien, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôle. Harry ne supportait pas le fait qu'il soit aussi proche de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se dégager. Serys s'approcha un peu plus et tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse murmurer dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Peut-être devrais-tu être plus méfiant ?

Harry sursauta violemment. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Serys s'éloigna alors en lui faisant un signe de la main, et retourna aux côtés de l'homme au capuchon. Que signifiaient ces paroles ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Lui disait-il ça parce que grâce aux questions qu'il lui avait posées, il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry aurait pu se faire avoir par quelqu'un vu qu'en effet il n'avait pas de cousin appelé Tom... Ou alors parce que toute cette discussion n'était qu'une blague et qu'il savait... qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire en rapport avec lui et Tom. Mais la dernière possibilité n'était tout simplement pas probable. Comment aurait-il pu être au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Tom ? Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il venait à Pré-Au-Lard et il les aurait alors vus ensemble ? Une autre idée germa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Elle se résumait au mot « Mangemort ». Il la chassa immédiatement. Toutes ces idées tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête et il finissait par s'embrouiller tout seul. Il commençait par devenir comme Hermione avec le temps... Ce n'était pas bon. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le « cas Serys ». Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Il soupira. Son cœur se serra de nouveau. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert depuis toutes ces années ? Il avait perdu ses parents, avait été obligé de vivre pendant dix ans dans un placard chez les Dursley... Puis toutes les épreuves qu'il avait du traverser depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Bien que Poudlard ait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée, il ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie avait été un long fleuve tranquille depuis qu'il logeait ici. Les images de Quirrell, d'Aragog, du Basilic, de Sirius, de Snape, de dragons, d'êtres de l'eau, du corps de Cédric et Voldemort revenant à la vie dans le cimetière se succédèrent dans son esprit. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas oublier les événements de l'année passée, avec Ombrage et Lord Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie... Un nouveau soupir. Rien que d'y penser, ça l'épuisait. Et dire que ses efforts n'étaient pas encore arrivés à leur terme... Il fallait absolument qu'il règle ce malentendu avec Tom. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

La sensation d'insécurité qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt revint à la charge. Il frissonna. Le froid ne semblait même plus l'atteindre tant cette étrange sensation se faisait plus lourde dans l'air. Instinctivement, il ramena ses bras contre lui et essaya de se réchauffer. Cette sensation de malaise ne s'atténuait pas et il semblait être le seul à la remarquer. Il tourna la tête pour voir si les autres avaient l'air d'avoir senti quelque chose d'anormal, mais ils semblaient tous heureux d'être ici, souriant et courant un peu partout. Puis c'est là qu'il le vit, sur sa droite, entre deux bâtiments. Son amant, qui le regardait en souriant. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il était absolument sublime. Sa pâleur contrastait tant avec la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, ainsi qu'avec l'état du temps... Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de Tom. Le creux qu'il ressentait au niveau de l'estomac le rendait un peu malade et il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en fusion. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait vues cette nuit là dans la Pensine de Dumbledore... Ces visions n'avaient de cesse de le hanter et de lui pourrir ses journées.

Tom avait également fait quelques pas vers lui et ils se rejoignirent sur le côté droit de la rue principale. Harry avait vu Tom lui ouvrir les bras lorsqu'il était à environ trois mètres de lui et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas pour se blottir contre lui. Tom avait refermer ses bras dans son dos et le Gryffondor avait fait de même envers lui. Sentir son corps contre le sien lui apporta un réconfort qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver, et l'odeur familière le fit soupirer de bien ê se serra encore un peu plus contre lui et nicha sa tête dans le cou du plus âgé. Celui-ci posa une de ses mains aux longs doigts sur le dessus de sa tête et le caressa doucement, en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Soupirant de bien-être, Harry oublia tout.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes qui étaient passées comme seulement une dizaine de secondes, il s'était totalement abandonné dans les bras de Tom, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Seuls le silence et ses bras comptaient à présent, et l'aidaient à se calmer un tant soit peu. C'était la toute première fois depuis plus d'une semaine qu'il se sentait serein. Enfin. Les caresses sur le haut de son crâne n'avaient pas cessées et pour rien au monde il n'aurait provoqué leur arrêt. Son toucher était si doux, son souffle si réconfortant, et son odeur si reposante. Harry leva alors les yeux vers celui qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Il sursauta lorsque son regard rencontra celui, si sombre et profond de celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait se perdre dans ces yeux. Si beaux... L'homme lui caressa la joue, doucement, si doucement que son toucher était semblable à la caresse d'une plume. Le jeune homme referma les yeux, savourant le contact. Une pression sur ses lèvres le fit doucement soupirer. Ce baiser était si bon. Son contact était absolument divin. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement. Le souffle de Tom se perdit sur sa joue tandis qu'il rouvrait ses paupières.

Son cœur se serra. La lueur rouge qu'il vit dans le regard de son amant à ce moment-là le cloua sur place. De suite, tous ces mauvais souvenirs, ces saletés de visions refirent surface. Son moment de paix avait été de courte durée. Son expression dû changer car les sourcils de Tom se froncèrent légèrement.

- Tout va bien Harry ? Dit il alors.

Sa voix... Sa voix en tous points identique à celle de Voldemort, qu'il avait entendu parler dans la Pensine... Toutes ces paroles mensongères qu'il avait dites à l'encontre de Mrs Hepzibah Smith. Les larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'image de Tom devant lui devienne floue. Il cligna à plusieurs reprise des paupières. Il fallait qu'il parle à Tom. Il avait toute sortes de questions à lui poser, il en avait fait la liste pendant toute cette semaine. Toutes les nuits, il ne pouvait dormir en ressassant sans cesse ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, sa gorge sèche, une autre personne prit la parole à sa place.

- Harry ! Tom !

Harry sursauta, tandis que Tom se détachait lentement du corps du plus jeune. Il resta cependant relativement collé à lui, le bout de ses doigts touchant les siens.

- Mr Weasley. Salua Tom.

Arthur Weasley s'avança jusqu'à eux, l'air un peu essoufflé et anxieux.

- Que faites-vous ici Mr Weasley ?

Demanda alors Harry, ayant soudainement retrouvé sa voix sous la surprise de la présence du père de son meilleur ami.

- Eh bien, depuis la dernière attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard, Dumbledore a demandé de l'aide au Ministère afin que quelques uns des employés renforcent la sécurité des alentours. Et je fait partie de cette unité, expliqua Mr Weasley.

Le père de famille ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière eux tandis qu'il leur parlait. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Harry.

Mr Weasley sembla reporter son attention sur le Gryffondor et eut un sourire crispé.

- C'est juste que...

Arthur Weasley ne finit pas tout de suite sa phrase. Il continuait de regarder par -dessus la tête d'Harry. Puis il tiqua avant de regarder en direction de Tom.

- Dites moi Tom... Merlin sait à quel point je n'aime pas parler de ce moment mais... vous voyez ce jeune homme là-bas ?

L'homme roux pointa quelque chose derrière eux. Tom pivota alors, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et regarda enfin ce que Mr Weasley fixait depuis tout ce temps. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de, lui aussi, voir ce qui intriguait tant le père de son meilleur ami. Mr Weasley avait toujours le bras tendu en direction du jeune homme qu'il souhaitait leur montrer. Les sourcils d'Harry se soulevèrent lorsqu'il vit enfin, la personne qu'il visait.

- Oui je le vois. Dit Tom.

- C'est Serys, dit Harry. Il était à Poudlard l'année dernière...

Mr Weasley parut surpris à l'annonce d'Harry. Puis après quelques secondes il secoua la tête.

- Que souhaitiez-vous me demander monsieur ? Reprit Tom, tandis que l'autre restait silencieux.

- Eh bien... le raid du premier janvier...

La voix de Mr Weasley se cassa tandis qu'il disait ces quelques mots. Il fit une grimace montrant qu'il repensait à ce moment. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mr Weasley ? Dit Harry d'une voix douce.

L'homme roux secoua la tête en faisant un sourire contrit au Gryffondor. Puis il reporta son attention sur Tom, qui n'avait pas enlevé sa main de l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je suis certain d'avoir vu ce jeune homme au raid. Dit Mr Weasley. Et pas de notre côté, ajouta-t-il.

Harry sursauta. Tout à coup, ses doutes concernant son ancien camarade de Poudlard refirent surface. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'il était à Durmstrang. Son sourire étrange et l'homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage qui l'accompagnait. Sa remarque blessante lorsqu'il était revenu vers lui. Comme si il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, sa tête se tourna automatiquement vers le visage de Tom. Il n'avait pas vraiment réagi aux paroles de Mr Weasley. Il s'était contenter de regarder de nouveau en direction de Serys. Puis après quelques secondes, son attention se recentra sur l'homme roux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui Mr Weasley. Dit-il alors, d'une voix neutre.

Puis Tom plissa les yeux et Mr Weasley eut un sursaut. Juste après, il semblait un peu perdu. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il regarda alors à son tour en direction de Serys et fronça les sourcils. Il sembla oublier pendant un instant pourquoi il était avec eux. Puis après un silence pesant, le père de famille les regarda de nouveau.

- Vous avez raison... en y regardant de plus près, il ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça... Pourtant j'étais persuadé que...

Il stoppa avant la fin de sa phrase en reportant son regard vers Serys. Puis après un moment, il se mit simplement à leur sourire. Il les salua et retourna auprès d'un autre Auror à la peau foncée qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Harry sentit la main de Tom se resserrer autour de son épaule. Mais Harry, pour la première fois, n'avait pas envie qu'il le touche. La réaction de Mr Weasley n'était pas naturelle. Il avait parlé d'une voix si assurée, et la seconde d'après, il semblait si peu sûr de lui. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose... et la seule explication plausible était lorsque Tom et lui s'étaient regardé dans les yeux. Une colère sourde montait en lui. Il avait eu raison finalement... Tom n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Il serra les poings et ne fit pas attention à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'un d'eux. Il sentit la main de Tom se soulever pour venir caresser ses cheveux. Harry n'arrivait plus à supporter ce genre de contact. Il se décala alors sur le côté, laissant Tom avec sa main suspendue dans les airs. Il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud. La colère et la déception prenaient part de son être.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand tu as vu Serys ? Demanda Harry.

Le visage de Tom eut une expression surprise. C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait, et ils n'étaient pas franchement agréables.

- Nous sommes venus ensemble...

Tom ne put pas finir sa phrase. Harry l'avait coupé, ne pouvant en entendre plus. Il ne supportait pas ça.

- Alors pourquoi, lorsque je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir un cousin appelé Tom ?!

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il continuait de parler. Quelques personnes se retournaient vers lui, et quelques unes s'arrêtaient même, pour voir à quel point la discussion allait dégénérer. Tom jeta un coup d'œil agacé aux autres, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Il fut, malgré sa colère et son agacement grandissants, troublé par le regard si profond de celui-ci. Tom avança d'un pas vers lui tandis que lui, en faisait un en arrière. Harry le sentit troublé lui aussi. S'était-il rendu compte qu'il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac.

- Harry...

Le Gryffondor gronda. Il essayait encore de l'amadouer. Et si il s'était écouté, Harry se serait laisser faire. Juste parce qu'ainsi, il aurait pu rester auprès de lui et faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas agir comme ça. Parce que ce n'était pas un homme comme les autres qui était caché sous cette apparence attractive, sous ce masque. Harry recula encore et encore, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet imposteur et lui. Mais lorsqu'il allait en arrière, l'autre avançait. Il bouillonnait. Une irrésistible envie de lui en coller une le prit, autant qu'elle lui faisait mal.

- Ce n'est pas ça... dit Tom.

Ces mots furent ceux de trop. Harry craqua. Harry hurla. Et sa voix résonna dans tout Pré-Au-Lard.

- QUAND VAS-TU ARRÊTER DE MENTIR ?!

Il eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui s'était arrêté de tourner. Lorsque sa voix s'était échappée de sa gorge, il avait enfin ressenti le froid auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Un souffle de vent glacé était entré dans ses poumons et avait balayé son visage. Tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration, et qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre un seul bruit dans le village, les larmes remplirent peu à peu ses yeux, sous la fatigue que lui avaient fait endurer toutes ces émotions amères. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupière, et malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pu bouger lorsque Tom s'avança vers lui, le visage fermé. Il ne pu faire un seul mouvement lorsque celui-ci se colla presque à lui et caressa sa joue humide. Il avait le souffle court et de la buée se formait devant sa bouche. Le visage de Tom se rapprocha du sien, et son corps refusait toujours de lui obéir. La prise de Tom sur le côté de son visage se raffermit, et il commença à paniquer. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres qu'il avait apprit à aimer. Un sourire mesquin qui ne lui allait pas. Puis ce murmure résonna.

- Il te suffisait simplement de le demander.

Le corps d'Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Son esprit était totalement bloqué. Alors... tout ça n'était que la vérité. Il s'était trompé sur le cas de Sirius trois ans auparavant, mais il ne s'était pas leurré sur celui de Tom. Il aurait tant voulu que ce soit le cas... Son souffle sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsque Tom l'attrapa et le retourna, collant son torse contre son dos. Le froid le frappa de nouveau tandis que devant ses yeux se tenaient à présent Mr Weasley, Dawlish, Kingsley Shacklebot, ainsi que l'Auror à la peau foncée qu'il avait remarqué tout à l'heure, et une femme pâle aux cheveux courts noirs. Ils étaient tous là, baguette en main. Baguette pointée en direction de Tom. Puis une fraction de seconde plus tard, Serys vint se placer entre eux, en compagnie d'un autre homme. Harry le reconnu enfin, maintenant qu'il avait enlevé son capuchon. C'était Rabastan Lestrange. Il l'avait vu l'été passé, au Département des Mystères. Eux aussi tenaient leur baguette en main. Kingsley avança d'un pas et Serys redressa sa baguette.

- Vous ! Relâchez le garçon ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Tom.

Harry l'entendit rire dans le creux de son oreille. Ce son ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'il connaissait. Il repensa au rire froid de Voldemort, et il s'empêcha de clore les paupières lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces sons étaient similaires. Il vit les visages de ses amis se tordre d'horreur et reculer d'un pas. Il tourna alors la tête vers la personne qui le retenait prisonnier. Son visage était toujours juvénile, mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur rouge vif et ses traits étaient déformés par un affreux sourire. Il jubilait totalement. Et Harry n'avait même pas la force de se défendre. Il sentait qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il acceptait difficilement la réalité. Ce n'était pas Tom qui le tenait contre lui avec cette force et toute cette violence. C'était Lord Voldemort en personne. Le bras se referma encore plus sur sa poitrine.

Dawlish lança un sortilège qui fut arrêter avec facilité d'un geste du bras par Serys. Depuis quand était-il si habile ?

- Vous vous doutez bien que c'est hors de question...

La voix de Voldemort les paralysa tous, tandis que cette affreuse sensation d'oppression reprenait le dessus sur tout le monde présent autour d'eux. Harry avait l'impression de suffoquer tandis que cette horrible sensation le mettait mal à l'aise. Les deux Mangemorts, maintenant il était certain que Serys en était un, furent rejoints par Fenrir Greyback, qui avait sauté par dessus les employés du Ministère, et qui avait failli arracher la tête de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, le loup-garou fit un signe de main à celle-ci, comme si ils se connaissaient déjà.

- Puisqu'il vous a dit de le lâcher ! Cria l'Auror à la peau brune.

- Comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton ?!

La voix de Serys avait claqué dans l'air. Harry ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu, et Lestrange semblait également étonné. Seul l'Auror dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ne semblait pas être affecté par son comportement, et se contentait juste de le fixer d'un air dégoûté. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsqu'ils entendirent le rire satisfait de Lord Voldemort. Comme d'habitude, il avait un fond froid qui les glaça jusqu'à l'os. Seul Serys semblait satisfait de la réaction de son « Maître », et Rabastan n'avait pas l'air plus dérangé que ça. Le second bras de Voldemort enlaça la taille d'Harry, déclencha un frisson d'horreur chez ses alliés. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se dégager. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Le Mage Noir colla sa joue contre le dessus de la tête d'Harry. Le visage d'Arthur Weasley se déforma en une grimace, et on voyait qu'il s'empêchait d'arracher les yeux de Voldemort, de peur qu'il s'en prenne à Harry. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son sourire, même sans le voir. Un frisson le traversa, et il entendit Voldemort pouffer discrètement dans son oreille. Soudainement, sa main attrapa le menton d'Harry et il le souleva de façon à ce que la moitié de ses doigts de posent sur sa gorge. Il le serrait si fort ! Harry retrouva le contrôle de ses mouvements, mais c'est comme si son sang était gelé. Il réussi à attraper le poignet de Voldemort. Juste au moment où Kingsley ouvrait la bouche, le Mage Noir parla à sa place.

- Il est à moi à présent.

Son ton les cloua tous. Harry sentit comme un crochet qui l'attrapait par le nombril. Il perçut les cris des Aurors, le rire de Serys et le son que provoqua sa baguette lorsqu'il lança le premier sort. Puis les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<br>**

_Ps: Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? (Si vous l'avez déjà faite :D)_


End file.
